Life Goes On, for us, Forever Despues de Amanecer
by vyktonks
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADA C/epilogo Resumen:Un nuevo comienzo, una aventura para la eternidad, romance, suspenso y mucho mas". 5 años después de Amanecer, ¿Que paso despues de Amanecer?, distintos POV.personajes principales: Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jake, Alice.
1. Capitulo 1 Introduccion a la Historia

Disclaimer, o algo asi jejeje, esta obra no es mia, la idea original y personajes son de la escritora de los libros Stephanie Meyer, yo solo quise seguir su historia con un poquito de mi imaginacion

Resumen: 5 años después de Amanecer, que paso con nuestros personajes después del ultimo libro?, entra y averígualo, desde distintos puntos de vista, agregare imágenes en cada capítulo para hacerlo más interactivo. Si te quedaste con ganas de más después del último libro este es tu fic

**Introducción**

_Bella (BPOV)_

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a surgir desde la vasta oscuridad de la noche, el reflejo de la luz empapando el cristal descendiendo como una gota precipitándose hacia el suelo, la luz comenzaba a cubrir cada centímetro de nuestra habitación, sì nuestra, hace poco mas de 5 años había encontrado a lo que la gente vagamente solía referirse como alma gemela, pero en mi caso esa descripción no alcanzaba a llenar ni una milésima de lo que yo sentía por la persona que estaba a mi lado, el era todo para mi, mi Edward ; Bueno, casi todo, también hace 5 años había encontrado algo que jamás soñé que me llenara de la manera en que me siento ahora , mi pequeña, Renesme o Nessie como solía llamarla mi familia ( seguía disgustándome la forma en que comparaban a mi pequeña con el monstruo del lago Ness pero a Nessie…quiero decir Renesme parecía no molestarle, de hecho le encantaba), ahora todo estaba completo para mi, era como estar en un sueño en el que sabes que jamás despertaras, pero que es tan perfecto, que la sola idea es abrumadora.

También hace 5 años sentí lo que fue el terror y la desesperanza, los Vulturis también llamados la realeza de el mundo de los vampiros , tenían en mente separarme de mi felicidad, hacerla pedazos, se sentían temerosos por mi hija, basados en historias sobre niños inmortales, que no podían ser controlados y eran capaces de destruir aldeas completas en tan solo uno de sus berrinches, ellos les temían con justificación, y querían destruirlos a toda costa, pero no a mi Nessie (ok acabe rindiéndome , pero es _mi _Nessie), mi Nessie no era inmortal por completo, no era vampiro y no era una humana tampoco, no, ella era especial, llegamos a creer que única, claro antes de conocer a Nahuel y sus hermanas, descubrimos que Renesme crecería, además como sabíamos , ella tenía un corazón vivo que latía increíblemente rápido, sus mejillas se teñían de rosa cuando ella se enojaba o avergonzaba de algo y lo más importante mi hija no era peligrosa para nadie , ni siquiera para su abuelo humano , mi padre Charlie, quien seguía visitándonos desde que supo la verdad, bueno casi toda la verdad. En realidad el no debería de saber lo que somos con claridad, porque si era así, era como hacer que el mismo firmara su sentencia de muerte, pero esa es otra historia.

Los Vulturis al conocer a Nahuel y a su familia que mi hermana Alice había traído como prueba para salvarnos a todos, decidieron a voto que mi hija no era un peligro y se marcharon de nuevo hacia Volterra, todos, la guardia, las esposas y Marco, Cayo y Aro desaparecieron tras el horizonte. Pero bueno regresemos a esta mañana, Edward mi esposo, ya no me costaba decirlo como en un principio, estaba recostado a mi lado y se acomodaba de manera en que su mano acariciara mi mejilla, y su cara se escondiera en mi cabello, siempre estábamos juntos por las noches, y esta no era la excepción , anoche fue sensacional, Edward y yo estábamos hechos incluso físicamente para estar juntos desde nuestro primer encuentro éramos una unidad, y de verdad que se nos daba bien esta vida , ja…vida, como cambian los conceptos cuando tu vida no es biológicamente vida y el tiempo es tan relativo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Edward susurro en mi oído

—En que piensas, amor? — levante mi cara y lo observe a los ojos, sus ojos eran del dorado más hermoso que podría existir, ya no estaban llenos de preocupación ni de culpa, solo era él, mi Edward.

Entonces solo le respondí con un beso lleno que reflejara todas mis emociones y pensamientos, continuamos así durante unos minutos, hasta que me recordó

—Renesme…esta despierta…tenemos… — fue cuando regrese a la realidad, Edward todavía surtía un efecto, esa sensación de perder la cabeza, cada vez que sus labios se juntaba con los míos, cada caricia, cada roce por muy insignificante que este fuese, pero tenía que "despertar" , mi hija ya nos esperaba.

A sus 5 años Renesme lucia como una jovencita de 14 o 15 años, en un año más alcanzaría su madurez biológica, pero para mí siempre seria mi niña, ella nos esperaba todas las mañanas, probablemente era la semi inmortal mas consentida de la historia, Renesme no iba a la escuela como los demás, en casa todos aportaban algo para que ella aprendiera nuevas cosas, A Rose le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella especialmente, pero todos estábamos con ella siempre, tratando que no le faltara nada.

Seguíamos viviendo en Forks, uno de los lugares más fríos y húmedos de los estados unidos , estábamos felices allí , vivíamos en nuestra casita, cerca de la casa Cullen , casa, ja… debería mencionar mansión, pero aun así mi casita era especial , Charlie estaba encantado con la idea de que siguiéramos allí , lamentablemente esto no sería por mucho, Nessie necesitaba contacto con otras personas que no fueran…especiales … digamos vampiros?, lobos?, bueno necesitaba amigos humanos , además estaba en una edad donde podría aparentar ser nuestra hermana a los ojos de otros compañeros de clases, pero no podríamos haber ido a Forks, otra vez, por lo que nuestra salida estaba programada, dentro de 6 meses abandonaríamos Forks, tal vez Alaska o algún país nórdico, no habíamos decidido aun, debíamos decírselo a Charlie y más importante aún a Jacob, mi mejor amigo peludo, aunque claro al estar imprimado con Renesme sería difícil no dejar que nos siguiera, de hecho imposible.

Llegamos al cuarto de Renesme tan solo unos segundos después, primero nos vestimos, por supuesto.

— Buenos días Nessie — Edward le dijo al darle un beso en sus cabellos, en ese momento me acerque.

— Buenos días mi niña, tuviste dulces sueños— susurre.

Ella se encontraba en la cama con las mantas de la cama esparcidas en el suelo , y se encontraba en una posición un tanto incomoda para un humano, pero no para ella, el desorden, es algo que ha adquirido por pasar tanto tiempo con Jacob, sus cabellos con los rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda, se encontraban desordenados por su cara, se llevo las manos a su rostro y retiro su cabello para observarnos, se levanto rápidamente y nos estrecho en un abrazo, mientras nos tocaba con sus manos las mejillas para darnos los buenos días con esa forma tan especial que ella tenía para comunicarse, casi no la usaba ya, solo con nosotros en ocasiones. Decidimos dirigirnos a la cocina , Edward le preparaba a Nessie el desayuno, huevos, era de las pocas cosas que mi pequeña comía aparte de… bueno nuestra dieta especial ; Mientras yo me encontraba arreglando la ropa que tía Alice le había asignado para hoy, "Una prenda para cada día", esa era la regla de Alice, Renesme completo su desayuno y se dirigió a cambiar y arreglarse un poco, había adquirido mi apatía por estar bien arreglada todo el tiempo, como yo unos jeans y una playera sería suficiente, pero no, no mientras Alice estuviera cerca, ya cuando Renesme termino su rutina nos encaminamos hacia la casa mayor de los Cullen.

Salimos de nuestra casita , las gotas del roció perceptibles en toda su magnitud …al menos para nosotros, estacionadas en las hojas era un espectáculo que no acaba de asombrarme, el observar todo en toda su extensión , escuchar los susurros a mi alrededor como si estuvieran a unos cm de mis oídos, percibir el aroma de la sangre palpitante de ciervos a kilometros a distancia, bueno eso era algo más una ayuda a la hora de cazar , pero aun así era increíble, salimos a toda velocidad hacia la casa de los Cullen, mi familia, llegamos a la puerta en segundos, Alice nos esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa que era incluso difícil para un vampiro no envidiar.

— Buenos días Nessie, Edward…Be..Bella, un momento, donde está tu ropa ?— Dijo Alice de forma un poco teatral, debería haber agregado "¿Donde está la ropa que he preparado para ti hoy?"

— Los jeans y mi remera clasifican como ropa adecuada para mí, Alice— dije con una sonrisa orgullosa para contestar su pregunta.

Ella en respuesta saco su lengua haciendo un gesto un tanto amenazador, bueno no tanto, Nessie entro a la casa rápidamente, Edward me guardo entre sus brazos y antes de entrar a la casa me susurró

— Hay nuevas noticias acerca de nuestro plan, amor. —

Le di un suave beso en los labios, para darle un poco de seguridad, y fue cuando entramos a donde nuestra familia nos esperaba con nuevas noticias.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notas de la autora**, osea yo jejejeje:

Imagenes para ir leyendo que he creado para el fic:

.com/fs45/i/2009/131/2/3/Life_goes_on___for_us__forever_by_ ...voy a agregar imagenes en los capitulos para que sea mas interactivo

Antes que nada gracias, muchas gracias por leer el fic, solo es un intento de una fanatica por hacer que la historia siga un poco mas

2do punto , llevo unos 4 capitulos hasta ahora, si en algun momento creen que no deberia de seguir la historia o deberia seguir otro rumbo sus sugerencias seran muy bien recibidas, subire un capitulo cuando menos por semana. o si quieren que sea mas rapido tratare jejeje

3ero bueno ya no hay 3ero solo si pueden dejenme un review jejeje, cualquier duda , aclaracion , faltas de monstru-ortografia solo avisenme

Bueno saludos desde Mexico

Cuidense

Vyanka


	2. Capitulo 2 Pensando en el futuro

Esta historia está basada en los libros que creo Stephanie Meyer, yo solo quise agregar un poco mas de historia después del último libro con un poco de mi imaginación

**Capitulo 2. Pensando**

_**Edward POV**_

Nos encontrábamos todos dispersos en la sala principal de la casa, Emmett disputaba una reñida pelea de videojuegos con Nessie, en realidad , Nessie le estaba machacando, pero el espíritu competitivo de mi hermano era muy grande como para aceptarlo , así que solían pasarse horas en la consola, hasta que Emmett literalmente hacia pedazos los controles, habríamos cambiado a este día 78 controles, 17 guitarras de videojuegos, y por ahora aparentemente tendríamos que ir por unos mas, Nessie iba ganando, otra vez, Bella siempre estaba a mi lado mientras observábamos desde el sillón a los contendientes , ella estaba recostada mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello, y le tarareaba su nana, eso le tranquilizaba mucho. Jacob había llegado hace unos minutos y había decidido sentarse en el suelo , "Eso es, siéntate en el suelo como el perro que eres" le dijo Rosalie, mientras Jacob señalaba con un gesto un tanto grosero con su mano, el cual Bella reprendió por hacerlo frente a Nessie.

En realidad la relación entre Rosalie y Jacob ya no era tan caótica como en un principio, incluso aunque Rosalie no quisiera aceptarlo, yo había escuchado en algunos de sus pensamientos el orgullo que sentía por alguien que quisiera más de lo que ella quería a Nessie eso era algo que ella respetaba de Jacob , pero nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta. Por otro lado Jacob, …bueno el era Jacob y seguía comportándose como el principio, aunque las bromas contra rubias disminuyeron un 40%, eso era bastante.

Hace unos minutos había "escuchado" en la mente de Alice que habría nuevas noticias acerca nuestro plan de irnos de Forks, la verdad es que hasta ahora todo iba bien, pero era verdad Nessie , necesita tener amigos, amigos humanos, o eso es lo que Bella y yo creíamos, por lo que decidimos desde hace un par de meses que mudarnos sería una buena idea, el problema, en mi punto de vista seria Charlie, como le diríamos que probablemente no lo veríamos en mucho tiempo, y es que el tiempo es muy relativo para gente como nosotros, días, meses , para nosotros sería igual que fueran tres décadas, o dos días, pero no para Charlie , el padre de Bella.

El ya no se encontraba solo, en una de las ocasiones que Bella me dejo mirar sus pensamientos , entendí que al menos ya no lo dejaría solo, porque Sue , la madre de Seth y Leah ,había hecho una relación un tanto estable con el padre de Bella, ya no estaría solo y para Bella eso significaba mucho, ahora solo teníamos que encontrar la manera de decirle que nos íbamos, tal vez podríamos regresar porque sabíamos que no querría perderse nada con Nessie, en sus pensamientos siempre estaban Bella y Nessie, ya no sentía ninguna desconfianza hacia nosotros, ni hacia preguntas, y trataba de no sorprenderse de sobremanera cada vez que visitaba a Nessie y la observaba mas adulta, aceptó el cambio de Bella , en intercambio con una hermosa nieta que adoraba, él le enseñaba a Nessie como defenderse en caso de que alguien tratara de meterse con ella , incluso le habría regalado un spray de pimienta , a lo que Bella y yo solo respondimos con una sonrisa, sabríamos que Charlie no cambiaria. Nos visitaba casi cada 3er día, lo más lejos que llego a estar de nosotros fueron 2 semanas que paso de viaje con Sue, pero aun así , nos llamaba.

También quedaba Jacob , pero de eso nos encargaríamos más tarde, lo más seguro es que nos siguiera a donde fuéramos porque le era imposible separarse de Nessie, el simplemente no podía estar lejos de ella, la imprimación por supuesto, antes yo solía tener problemas con eso, es mi niña, no podía dejarla a manos de un lobo, pero he llegado a aprender que los pensamientos de Jacob hacia Renesme son totalmente los sentimientos de un hermano mayor a su hermanita, siempre la consiente y esta con ella, y es increíble que Nessie ahora con 15 años , al menos a la vista, todavía no haya despertado otros pensamientos en Jacob , lo cual me tranquiliza, además si sabe lo que le conviene, no los pensara en mucho tiempo, o mejor aún, no lo hará. Pero por ahora todo es tranquilidad. También quedaba avisarle a René, que ya sabía una idea general de las cosas, tenía derecho a saber que nos marchábamos.

Me "desperté" de mis pensamientos un momento y observe como la guitarra No. 18 explotaba en las manos de Emmett al ser vencido otra vez por mi niña, quien reía y nos contagiaba a todos con su sonido, mientras Rose lo consolaba y le pedía que lo siguiera a su habitación , para "ayudarlo" a sobrellevar el dolor de la derrota, Bella se levanto un poco y hizo un pequeño espacio en el sillón entre nosotros y señalo a Nessie para que nos acompañara palmeando el espacio vacío, inmediatamente Nessie de un salto llego hasta nosotros y nos abrazo y se recostó.

Era increíble como se había formado nuestro vinculo, nunca pensé en mi como un padre, los vampiros no estamos hechos para concebir, además era algo que nunca me había planteado, pero me iba bien, Nessie había llenado todo el espacio de mi corazón, y no había nada más importante que mis pequeñas Bella y Renesme, eran mi mundo, eran mi eternidad.

Alice bajo por las escaleras acompañada por Jasper , mi otro hermano, que gracias al acercamiento con Nessie casi no sufría al estar en contacto con humanos, ahora era más feliz, lo sabíamos porque siempre irradiaba ese sentimiento, ellos venían tomados de las manos y se sentaron en el piso tendiendo Alice su cabeza en las piernas de Nessie mientras sujetaba la mano de Jasper, Esme se encontraba arreglando la decoración de su habitación , 3 meses con la misma decoración no eran perdonables, o al menos es lo que ella pensaba, lo hacía mientras tarareaba canciones, a Nessie le encantaba que su abuela Esme le cantara antes de dormir.

Carlisle se encontraba en su trabajo de siempre, pero no podría quedarse por más tiempo, apenas podría aparentar 34 años, y eso hace 5 años por lo que los rumores de que el doctor se hacía cirugías cosméticas todo el tiempo ya no era muy cómodo para él , aunque a todos nos daba un poco de gracia la imaginación que llegaban a formular los humanos con los que trabajaba; él llegaría a casa en unos minutos.

Nessie se quedo dormida en unos minutos, Jacob decidió salir un momento porque aun era difícil soportar nuestro aroma para él, además aprovecho para alimentarse, nos había acompañado de caza hace unos días, pero con lo grande que esta ese muchacho supongo que necesita más ahora, fue entonces cuando Alice se levanto llevándose a Jasper hacia la cocina, y me susurro que la siguiéramos, dejamos a Nessie recostada con una manta, mientras Bella y yo nos dirigíamos hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Todos se encontraban en la cocina, que generalmente solo era usada por Nessie o en ocasiones para tratar asuntos familiares, incluso para jugar ajedrez. Carlisle había llegado hace unos segundos y se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la mesa, y a su lado mi madre, para fines prácticos, Emmett y Rosalie estaban enfrente de nosotros, yo me encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa, con Bella a mi lado sujetándome la mano por debajo de la mesa, y Alice y Jasper a lado de Bella respectivamente, todos estábamos callados, aparentemente esta reunión había sido organizada por Alice, así que después de unos minutos se paro y nos dijo a todos:

— He tenido una visión— dijo Alice sonriendo

— ¿Que has visto Alice?— dijo Carlisle

— Nuestra familia de Denalí se marcha—dijo ella

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Porque Alice? — interrumpió Esme un tanto preocupada

— Tranquilos, aparentemente se marchan de viaje, quieren pasar un tiempo lejos del lugar donde compartieron con Irina, todavía no lo han superado y a Garret se le ha ocurrió la idea de viajar por un tiempo, ellos saben de nuestras intenciones de marcharnos, y nos ofrecen su casa por un tiempo, ¿Que dicen? , Después de todo conocemos Denalí, creo que es una buena oferta, además he escuchado que hay un centro comercial cerca para ir de compras

— No lo sé, deberíamos de pensarlo bien, es un buen lugar pero, es seguro que ellos viajaran Alice?— pregunté.

— Creo que sí, todavía no es definitivo pero si es así, te llamaran en unos minutos Carlisle

Todos estábamos pensando, para mí era una buena oportunidad, pero solo si éramos nosotros solos, no me gustaba que Nessie conviviera con otros vampiros, cuando lo que queríamos era que hiciera más amistades de su edad, pero habría que admitirlo, conocíamos Denalí, y era una excelente oportunidad para nosotros.

Pasados unos minutos como señalo Alice , el teléfono de Carlisle vibro y las visiones de Alice tomaron lugar, Kate había llamado , nuestros amigos se marchaban por una temporada, y nos avisaban que su casa quedaba disponible para nosotros, Esme decidió empezar a planear la decoración de la nueva casa, y todos los demás decidimos prepararnos para nuestros siguientes pasos, Denalí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas agregadas**

Mil gracias por leer el fic, si pueden dejen un comentario jejeje, quejas sugerencias lo que sea ta bien jejeje. Y muchas gracias en especial a uchin , que me has dejado mi primer review y el unico por ahora jeje, espero te siga gustando...

Hoy mismo en la tarde subo el tercer capítulo , procurare subir 2 capítulos por semana , tengo escritos unos 8 capítulos hasta ahora así que no abra retrasos por el momento

El siguiente capítulo es acerca de que paso con René, y la relación que lleva con Bella ahora, creo si bien el personaje no es principal, mínimo merecer ser explicado que paso no? , bueno , el cuarto capítulo es un flashback básicamente del primer cumpleaños de Renesme

Si pueden darme ideas o de que mas quieren saber para continuar la historia solo déjenme el comentario lo tendré en cuenta

Ya no les quito el tiempo cuídense

Saludos desde México

NA: ah…sí!.... pueden ver algunos wallpapers de amanecer que he hecho en mi pagina de devian art solo busquen mi perfil : Vyanka


	3. Capitulo 3 René

**Esta historia está basada en los libros de Stephanie Meyer, ella y solo ella es la creadora de la historia y personajes.... yo solo agregue algunas cosas de mi imaginación para seguir un poquito la historia **

**Notas al inicio: **este capítulo es largo a diferencia de los pasados...creo …espero les guste la idea, pero bueno ya no les quito tiempo a leer! Jeje

**Capitulo 3. René**

_**Bella POV**_

Todo estaba listo, en unos meses nos iríamos hacia Alaska, todo estaría bien mientras estaríamos unidos, solo me quedaba avisarle a mis padres y a Jacob , pensando en mi madre recordé el momento, hace poco más de 4 años cuando mi madre se entero, bueno digamos que tuvo una idea muy general de mi nueva vida…

**Inicio del Flashback **

_Edward tocaba el piano mientras una Nessie que se veía como de 4 años , tenía su cabello hasta su cintura y sus ojos, mis ojos, nos observaba, Edward a mi lado, practicaba una nana nueva, la nana de Nessie, ella tenía un libro en sus manos que minutos atrás había terminado de leer, mi hija era muy lista desde el momento en que nació , ella ha adquirido el gusto por la lectura, incluso suele leerme antes de que se vaya a dormir, la otra noche había recitado Cumbres Borrascosas, por quinta ocasión , era nuestro tiempo madre-hija mas especial del día, nunca pensé en mi como una… madre, claro , el vivir con René me debió de haber preparado para esto, siempre los papeles de madre hija estaban invertidos con mi propia madre, esto nunca afecto nuestra relación , yo la cuidaba del modo que ahora cuido a mi Nessie._

_Mientras me encontraba pensando en René, un borrón apareció de la nada en frente de nosotros, incluso a mis ojos de vampiro, el movimiento fue tan rápido, que una decima de segundo después supe que se trataba de Alice, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ella estaba….sorprendida? _

— _¿Alice? , ¿Estás bien?, ¡¿Qué pasa?! —pregunte asustada _

—_René…. Bella, …viene hacia acá,… se ve molesta. — agregó_

—_Mi madre! René viene para acá? _

—_Sí, y al menos que podamos pensar en una explicación en menos de 1 hora, tendremos que marcharnos._

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste antes Alice? —dije un tanto molesta _

—_Si tu amigo el lobo y tu queridísima hija no se la pasaran todo el día juntos tal vez podría haberlo visto hace días Bella! , todavía me duele un poco la cabeza y mis visiones no mejoran cuando ellos están cerca y lo sabes… lo siento…de verdad— dijo ella con el semblante algo triste _

_Charlie que estaba a un costado de nosotros, de repente habló_

—_Tranquilos muchachos, déjenmelo a mí!— Dijo remarcando la última palabra con ..orgullo?_

— _¿Papa?, ¿Que tienes pensado? _

—_Es fácil Bella—me contestó— solo tenemos que decirle lo mismo que me dijo Jacob hace unos meses, será algo difícil de aceptar pero René es fuerte, y ante todo quiere verte a ti otra vez Bells, ella tiene derecho a saber, al menos lo mismo que se yo, que mi hija se ha convertido…en una madre maravillosa, y que su pequeña es la cosa más hermosa que ha pisado el planeta, y que toda tu familia está feliz con ustedes, bueno eso sería suficiente , claro todavía queda explicar cómo es que Renesme parece de 5 años, aunque a eso yo no tengo la respuesta, …pero no la necesito—agrego rápidamente. _

—_Está bien vamos a calmarnos, perdón Alice, no debí gritarte— señale arrepentida _

— _¿Donde están los demás?—agregué_

—_No te preocupes Bella, Carlisle se llevo a Esme, Rosalie y Emmett de ca…mpamento, regresaran en un par de días—Dijo ella, mientras observaba a Charlie, supuse que quiso decir caza pero Charlie estaba con nosotros. _

—_Ok, ok , entonces, podemos hacerlo—me trate de convencer a mí misma. _

—_Cuanto tiempo tenemos Alice?_

—_A partir de ahora unos 45 minutos, ya casi no se nota lo rojo en tus ojos Bella, no necesitaras las lentillas, eso nos ahorra tiempo, ahora, podría decirle Charlie un poco, pero tú tienes que fingir el resto Bella, estas lista?_

—_Mmm… sí, creo, Nessie? _

—_Sí mami?...—dijo Renesme—…¿Conoceré a la abuelita René?—agrego ella. _

—_Si amor, tu abuelita viene hacia acá, y de seguro querrás estar más bonita, porque no vas con tía Alice a la casa y dejas que te ponga uno de sus vestidos princesa, claro si a tu tía no le molesta, Alice?— pregunté_

—_Claro que no Bella, veras que será la nena más hermosa que hayas visto cuando termine con ella _

—_Vamos tía Alice!!— dijo esto último llevándose a Alice _

— _¡Mi nena ya es la más hermosa Alice! —grite cuando ellas salieron de la casa mayor. _

_Solo quedábamos Charlie, Edward y yo en la sala, Edward dejo de tocar el piano y llego a mi lado para estrecharme nuevamente en sus brazos para darme más confianza. _

—_Estoy lista— les dije_

—_Esa es mi princesa, deja que llegue René, yo hablo con ella primero, no necesitamos a Jacob para que se transforme, o como se llame eso que hace, no queremos provocarle un infarto, y después tú te encargas del resto Bella, entonces tenemos un plan Bells? —Dijo Charlie _

—_Así es papa, listo. _

—_Cuenta conmigo, te amo, René no podrá resistirse a amarlas como todo el mundo lo hace, ya verás todo saldrá bien. — agrego Edward_

—_te amo— le dije y me gire un poco para besarle los labios. _

_Así pasaron 30 minutos, René no tardaba mucho, en eso llegaron Alice y Renesme que venía vestida con un vestido blanco hermoso, que resaltaba sus rizos e iluminaba su carita._

—_Te dije que se vería más hermosa— dijo Alice_

—_Amor te ves hermosa! , Gracias Alice!— dije_

—_Alice, ¿Que piensa mi madre?, ¿Que la llevo a venir ahora? _

—_Mmm Creo que entro en pánico Bella, ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti, y necesita verificar que estas bien, me parece que ha leído una novela de fantasía— dijo sonriendo en la última parte._

—_Tal vez, esta vez los libros le den un panorama de lo que hallara, pero todo está bien, la conozco lo suficiente y sé que todo estará bien, mientras no sea un libro de zombis… —dije riendo, ya un poco mas relajada...  
_

_Pasaron otros diez minutos y finalmente percibí el sonido de un motor, en la avenida...estaba cerca, finalmente, el sonido aumento hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de los Cullen, Charlie salió de la casa un poco tembloroso, pero sabía que podía hacerlo, yo espere junto a Nessie y Edward en la sala , nos acomodamos en el sillón , Nessie no dejaba de tocar mi mejilla y transmitiéndome imágenes de que todo estaría bien , Edward seguía a mi lado mientras cargaba a Renesme en sus rodillas , tome aire por última vez para poder hablar ante ella sin percibir su aroma, y así no ponerla en riesgo. Alice se marcho a su habitacion donde Jasper la esperaba, quería darnos un momento privado. Ya podíamos escuchar lo que Charlie le decía a Renè: _

—_René, Hola!, ¿Cómo te ha ido? , ¿Phil no ha venido? , que sorpresa verte por aquí!! —dijo fingiendo sorpresa._

—_Deja los modales para otra ocasión Charlie Swan, ¿Donde esta Bella? — dijo remarcando cada palabra de su pregunta._

—_Tranquila René, todo está bien, Bella se encuentra perfectamente_

— _¿Dónde está?, necesito asegurarme de tus palabras._

—_Veras, las cosas han cambiado un poco René…— Pero para bien—agrego al ver la cara de preocupación de mi madre_

— _Bella se encuentra bien, ella solo es un poco…diferente, sufrió una enfermedad donde casi muere, pero se encuentra bien ahora—remarco cuantas veces pudo la palabra **bien.**_

_Mi madre seguía con la respiración sostenida y sus latidos eran cada vez más rápidos, no la estaba tranquilizando lo suficiente al parecer. _

—_Pero ha cambiado... Hay varias cosas que ni yo entiendo René, pero no son necesarias porque al final todo se arregla, se que son muchas cosas por asimilar, pero también se que puedes con ello, no la estreses demasiado con preguntas, ¿Vale?, recuerda ella sigue siendo nuestra hija, solo que diferente, ella ha madurado,si madurar...creo es la palabra, además hay un extra para nosotros René, a que no imaginas a una pequeña Bella cierto? _

_Pasaron unos minutos antes de que escuchara la voz de René otra vez _

—_De qué demonios estas hablado Charlie!, por lo que entiendo Bella está bien, y me estás diciendo que Bella tiene una …una hija??, soy ..soy abuela??—dijo en pausas. _

—_En un sentido lo somos René, ¡Somos abuelos! , ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó_

—_Solo que Nessie es aun mas especial que sus padres, tienes que tener la mente abierta, te lo digo de verdad. Cuando estés lista les diré a los muchachos que puedes pasar, ¿Estás de acuerdo? — agrego sin darle tiempo a René a contestar._

— _¿Nessie?— pregunto extrañada y no dijo más _

_Pasaron los minutos, quince para ser exactos , por lo que escuchaba mi madre no se había movido de lugar en ese tiempo, no hablaba, y apenas respiraba, creo que después de todo tal vez no pudiera con todo esto, pero fue entonces cuando , escuche claramente como le respondía a Charlie_

—_ Estoy lista, vayamos con Bella— dijo con determinación _

_Volví a tomar aire y esperé, hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió ante nosotros, con una René sorprendida._

— _Bella, ¿Cariño? , ¿Eres tú? _

— _Mama! — grite mientras me levantaba y alzaba los brazos como esperando un abrazo _

_Ella recorrió los pocos metros que nos distanciaban y me estrecho en un abrazo, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su mejilla, estuvimos así unos minutos, hasta que levante mi mano y limpie las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y ella no pudo reprimir un escalofrió ante el contacto de mi piel fría. _

—_ No te preocupes mama, todo está bien, perdón por no avisarte que ya me encontraba saludable._

—_ No importa princesa, lo importante es que estas bien— no dejaba de tocarme, como cerciorándose de que fuera yo la que tocaba y no una ilusión producto de su imaginación. _

— _¿Cómo esta Phil? —pregunte por simple cortesía._

— _Lo deje en casa, necesitaba hacer esto sola, …oh Bella me tenias muy preocupada!!— dijo esto último mientras me abrazaba otra vez _

— _Lo siento mama— respondí sinceramente, si pudiera llorar, supongo que podría haber empezado hace unos minutos. _

— _¿Desde cuándo estas mejor? … ¿Edward? — dijo esto último mientras observaba a Edward que se encontraba detrás de mí con Renesme en sus rodillas, la cual estaba con una sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos brillaban por la alegría que sentía._

— _Que tal René, de verdad sentimos haberte preocupado tanto — respondió mi marido_

— _Oh… ¿Mama? , tengo que presentarte a una personita muy especial — dije mientras observaba a Renesme _

_Ella se giro un poco y avanzo hacia donde estaba Nessie, cuando estuvo frente a ella, las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro, y sus rodillas le fallaron un poco por lo que tuvo que arrodillarse frente a Nessie, sus caras estaban en un mismo nivel, y Nessie le sonreía._

—_Ella es Renesme, mama—dije, sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, tranquilidad, miedo, alegría, orgullo, todo junto. _

—_Rene..sme? , …ella tiene tus ojos Bella, y los rizos son de Charlie, ...ella es… hermosa _

_Al parecer había confiado en las palabras de Charlie, y en tan poco tiempo había caído ya en los encantos de mi Renesme, entre las lágrimas, se dibujo una amplia sonrisa que le dedico a mi pequeña, ver esto fue algo que recordaría para siempre, aunque siendo vampiro no lo olvidaría, sabría que desde este momento René y yo no tendríamos porque estar separadas, al menos no por un tiempo, y eso me alegraba, sonreí y espere a las lagrimas que nunca llegaron. _

— _¿Puedo?—dijo ella abriendo los brazos ante Renesme _

_Edward me miro un momento también mientras sonreía y le dio un beso a Nessie antes de pasársela a su abuela _

—_Hola pequeña, yo soy tu abuelita René, dame un abrazo princesita!— dijo con emoción. _

—_Te dije que saldría bien— dijo Edward quien me abrazaba, mientras juntos observábamos la escena _

—_te amo—le dije_

—_te amo—respondió _

_Nessie rápidamente tomo cariño a mi madre, ellas se veían tan felices juntas, mientras mi madre nos visitaba siempre estaban juntas, después de un tiempo René se adapto a los cambios físicos de mi niña, ya no se sorprendía, más de lo necesario, solo veíamos su felicidad reflejada cada vez que nos visitaba._

_Alguna vez tuvimos una charla sobre cómo me sentía con todo esto, ella me comento que siempre había sabido que sería una excelente madre, y eso me lleno de orgullo, la verdad es que si, había nacido para ser mama, la mama de Renesme._

**Fin del flashback **

Ahora que recordaba , se me hizo más difícil la idea de separar a Nessie de mi madre, y yo también sufriría por su ausencia, pero no todo estaba perdido , tal vez podrían pasar las navidades y cumpleaños con nosotros, no tenía por qué ser una despedida para siempre , o lo seria?...

**TBC**

Continuará...

* * *

Notas: Hay les va el tercer capítulo, el 4to lo subiré la próxima semana, si llego a recibir 1-5 comentarios lo publicare antes jejejeje , y si llego a 10-15…lo público desde el martes jejejeje, claro no es condicion pero de verdad que se siente bien recibir los comentarios

Gracias ! Lil. Mit por tus comentarios, espero que te gusten los que vienen por delante, tambien Gracias a todos los que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos , son geniales!

Me despido por ahora, cuídense mucho y GRACIAS, por leer este fic, cuidense mucho.

Saludos

Vyanka


	4. Capitulo 4 Cazando con un caballero

**Capitulo 4. Cazando con un caballero**

_**Alice APOV**_

Era una tarde como las demás, Jasper y yo estábamos recostados en nuestra habitación , nos habíamos pasado la mañana en casa, él irradiaba alegría y tranquilidad, estábamos tomados de la mano, y yo recargada en su pecho, en dos días seria la fiesta de mi sobrina, cumpliría 5 años, bueno biológicos, pero físicamente se veía de 15 años, cada año, me encargaba de preparar su fiesta , era genial, yo me divertía con la decoración , y además era mi forma de decirle cuanto la quería, a veces me sentía triste por haberlos abandonado , aunque fuera por razones justificadas, en el momento en el que los Vulturis venían a casa, pero Jasper siempre estaba allí , para recordarme las consecuencias de haberlo hecho, felicidad, esa era la consecuencia, seguía pensando en que podría preparar para Nessie este año, hasta que Jasper me saco de mis minutos de reflexión

—¿Qué pasa Alice?, puedo sentir un poco de incertidumbre, ¿Que tienes amor?— me dijo y en sus ojos se reflejaba preocupación.

—Nada tontito, todo está bien— le respondí y apreté su mano solo para darle seguridad de lo que decía

—En serio ¿Estás bien?, puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?— Dijo esto mientras liberaba su mano y tomaba mi barbilla para levantarla un poco, y él se acercaba y me besaba en los labios.

Frente a los demás éramos algo distantes en nuestra relación, no sentíamos que deberíamos de probarle a alguien cuanto nos queríamos…pero cuando estábamos a solas, simplemente éramos nosotros y nos demostrábamos todo lo que sentíamos, no de la misma forma que Rosalie y Emmett, ja… nadie como ese par, pero eso no justificaba que no fuera igual de poderoso, porque lo era.

—Claro que si amor todo va bien — le dije mientras me volvía a acurrucar en sus brazos.

—Solo pensaba en que podría hacer para el cumpleaños de Nessie este año — dije

—Sabes que será espectacular, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Estaba pensando en ir de compras, pero le pediré a las chicas, ¿no te molesta?

—Claro que no Alice, a las chicas les va mejor las compras que a mí, solo diviértete

—Mmm aunque estaba pensando… tengo que ir de caza pronto, ¿Te apetece acompañarme Jazz?

—Cuenta conmigo siempre Alice, cuando nos vamos…

—Te parece…Ahora…?

—Vamos!, está empezando a oscurecer, no hay mejor oportunidad que ahora

Volví a besarle, y nos paramos rápido de la cama, salimos de la casa en unos segundos, nunca nos habíamos soltado la mano, era una señal de que estaba para mi , y que yo estaba para él.

Corrimos durante unos minutos, habíamos llegado al límite del estado, creímos que sería un buen lugar, era un prado y varios ciervos habitaban la región, y uno que otro oso para él.

—A que puedo atrapar a un oso antes que tu Jazz!— dije sonriendo

—No lo creo Alice, pero hecho, hay reglas: no usaremos nuestros poderes "extras"

—Me parece justo, a las tres…uno…..dos….tres —dije esto mientras me preparaba, a Jazz y a mí nos gustaba jugar, ponernos retos y esta vez yo iba a ganar…esperaba hacerlo.

Sentí el efluvio de un oso a un par de kilómetros de allí, era un oso fuerte, lo cual garantizaba diversión, había perdido de vista a Jasper, solo me concentraba en el oso, estaba tan cerca, pero era muy tarde, Jasper había ganado, mi oso ya era suyo.

Como estaba tan concentrado con la caza, no percibió cuando yo me acerque a sus espaldas y le salte encima, lo tome por los brazos y aunque se sorprendió, inmediatamente supo que era yo y no me ataco, nunca lo haría, preferíamos morir antes de dañar al otro.

—Te tengo!— le dije mientras simulaba morder su cuello y le besaba

Me gire un poco, y lo acabe besando en los labios, sus labios que sabían al fruto resultado de la caza, además de su sabor, el sabor de mi Jasper, era maravilloso, sentía tanto por él en ese momento, que si fuera humana de seguro mi cabeza explotaría, bueno tal vez no literalmente , pero era simplemente radiante.

—De verdad que eres un monstruito aterrador —me dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de volverme a besar

Seguimos así durante minutos, horas?, Que se yo, no me importaba, solo quería sentir más a mi Jasper. Aunque la escena para un humano hubiera sido perturbadora, estábamos recostados en el césped a un lado de un oso de tamaño considerable, desangrándose, y nosotros con los labios rojos por el tinte que la sangre había dejado, como una marca, pero que iba difuminándose conforme le besaba.

Cuando regrese a la realidad era de madrugada, las estrellas nos cubrían y Jasper estaba a mi lado, me acerco su chaqueta y cubrió mi cuerpo, yo no lo necesitaba, pero la caballerosidad de Jasper era algo que nunca iba a desaparecer así como el amor que sentíamos tampoco lo haría, sonreí ante la idea y me acurruque a lado de mi caballero.

* * *

**Notas **

Hola otra vez gracias por seguir leyéndolo, y pues hoy subo 2 capítulos y mañana uno más, como pudieron notar este es muy corto pero los que siguen vendrán largos, además también en este decidí profundizar más en las relaciones de los personajes , gracias a la sugerencia de un comentario.

Ah y pues ya no les quito tiempo, si pueden dejen review/comentario , y a los que me han dejado uno : espero les siga gustando, sigan comentado jeje y gracias por sus ideas

Tot ziens (en español: nos vemos ^O^)

Vyanka

Hay les van los títulos de los capítulos que tengo hasta ahora, pueden cambiar en el proceso de edición XD, pero para que se den una idea de lo que viene, tengo 10 capítulos terminados, conforme empiecen las vacaciones creo que avanzare un poco más rápido, maldita escuela! Jejeje….XD XD XD!!

1. Introducción

2. Pensando en el futuro

3. René

4. Cazando con un caballero

5. El primer cumpleaños

6. De Compras

7. La charla

8. Pesadillas

9. Joy (Alegria) ….en edición jejeje

10. Adiós


	5. Capitulo 5 El primer Cumpleaños

**Capitulo 5. El primer cumpleaños**

_**Bella POV **_

Volvía a amanecer, las sombras se alejaban dando paso a los destellos de luz que se abrían paso por todo el valle, eran apenas las primeras horas de la mañana, Edward recargaba su cabeza en mi abdomen mientras charlábamos, mañana seria el cumpleaños de Renesme y a buena hora se le ocurría desaparecer a Alice, no había organizado nada para mi hija, Alice se encargaba de eso y se molestaba cuando tratábamos de intervenir, pero aunque yo no ayudara en los arreglos de la fiesta siempre teníamos nuestro pequeño festejo Edward, Nessie y yo, antes de la gran fiesta que la tía Alice le preparaba a mi pequeña. Recordé el primer cumpleaños de Renesme

_**Inicio del Flashback**_

_No podía creerlo hace un año había tenido a mi pequeña dentro de mi siendo una humana, hoy ya no era humana y mi pequeña ya caminaba, corría, leía y hacia cosas que ni siquiera adultos podrían realizar en el mejor de sus días, era especial, habíamos decidido festejar su cumpleaños anualmente, Alice tenia la loca idea de festejar cada 3 meses , solo con el pretexto de realizar una gran fiesta , pero creímos que era mejor para Nessie que lo hiciéramos solo por año , para tratar de hacer más fácil su existencia. Recuerdo que la pasada navidad no había podido festejar de la manera en que hubiera querido, mi mente estaba ocupada con demasiados problemas, y sé que no le brinde a mi Nessie su primera navidad feliz, pero esta vez lo remediaría todo, lo haríamos de la forma más tradicional para que se sintiera más normal, Edward me saco de mis pensamientos dándome un beso en la frente, Nessie se encontraba entre los dos , aun dormía, sus rizos le cubrían el rostro y estaba pegada a mi costado, en su rostro se reflejaba la tranquilidad, su boquita estaba ocupada por su pequeño dedo, se me hizo un gesto de lo más humano, sonreí a mis adentros. La noche pasada dejamos que durmiera con nosotros, Edward miraba a Nessie con profunda ternura mientras tarareaba despacio su nana, de vez en cuando recorría los rizos de Nessie, los dos siempre vigilábamos que nada la perturbara, en un momento Edward levanto su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, debíamos de tener la misma mirada ,porque sonreímos al mismo tiempo, estábamos tan felices y orgullosos de nuestra Nessie, ella no se levantaría aunque un lobo aullara a las afueras de la casa , y no es que esto no hubiera pasado, de hecho por eso comprobamos que Nessie tenía un sueño muy , muy profundo, él se levanto un poco y se acerco a mí, yo me acerque lo mas que pude sin mover a Nessie que estaba prácticamente adherida a mí, y le bese, cuando nos separamos me susurro: _

_—__Felicidades Mama.— me dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que si hubiera sido humana estaría sonrojada_

_—__Felicidades Papa , tienes una pequeña de un año que te ama con locura, como yo te amo— le dije _

_—__En eso no estoy de acuerdo…— me dijo_

_—__¿Perdón? — dije un tanto preocupada _

_—__Creo que te ama más a ti con locura que a mí, y no creo que pueda amarme más de lo que yo las amo a las dos. _

_En respuesta un sonido extraño resulto de mi garganta parecido a un gruñido, solo jugando un poco con él, pero inmediatamente lo bese de nuevo. _

_—__te amo— nos dijimos al mismo tiempo, como si él pudiera leer mi mente. _

_Minutos más tarde mientras observábamos con detenimiento a Nessie, una mueca parecida a un bostezo se asomo por su rostro, abrió lentamente sus ojitos y nos regalo una sonrisa, misma que nosotros correspondimos, Edward recogió sus cabellos un poco y le beso la frente_

_—__Feliz cumpleaños nena— dijo él mientras nos abrazaba a las dos_

_—__Feliz cumpleaños princesa—le dije mientras la llenaba de besos_

_Los tres nos envolvimos en un abrazo que duro varios minutos, hasta que Edward desapareció, supuse que a preparar el desayuno de Nessie, ella levanto su manita y la puso en mi cuello_

_—__A donde fue papa, mami? — me señalo en imágenes _

_—__Tiene una sorpresa para ti mi amor— respondí mientras me levantaba un poco_

_Ella sonrió en respuesta, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño, ella era la única que lo usaba regularmente, nosotros solo de vez en cuando tomábamos baños para "relajarnos" un poco. _

_—__Es mi cumpleaños, verdad que puedo saltar el baño de hoy mami? , ¿solo hoy?_

_—__P__rincesita tenemos que estar guapas hoy recuerdas, y el agua no es tu enemigo natural ,no importa lo que diga Jacob, veras que te sentirás mejor_

_—__Mmm pero…._

_—__Anda vamos— dije con determinación _

_La metí a la tina y le pase su pequeño patito de hule que estaba a punto de la exterminación , había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había destrozado por estar jugando en la tina, pero el patito le ayudaba a querer estar más tiempo en el agua. Era un trabajo arriesgado ser un patito de hule en estos días en Forks. _

_Nos dirigimos hacia el armario que Alice había preparado para mí y Edward, que ahora compartíamos con Nessie, agradecí el hecho, porque ahora Alice había tenido que regalar una cantidad considerable de vestidos que jamás, jamás usaría. Escogí un traje de dos piezas que Nessie adoraba y a Alice le encantaba que usara, era de un color rosa pastel la chaqueta mientras, la falda era de un blanco, de ese que solo se logra con detergentes especiales , nos pasamos unos 5 minutos allí hasta que Edward ya completamente vestido para la ocasión, apareció recargado en el borde de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y sonriéndonos. _

_—__Señorita su desayuno está listo._

_Nessie corrió a sus brazos y el la llevo hacia el jardín de la parte de atrás de nuestra casita yo iba a su lado tomándole la mano_

_—__¿No íbamos a desayunar papi?_

_—__Es una sorpresa Nessie, cierra tus ojitos princesa_

_Habíamos arreglado el jardín, había flores por todos lados y en el centro, una mesita de corta estatura, con globos rosados que se elevaban al cielo, y en el centro un pastel que tenia grabado el nombre de Renesme en perfecta caligrafía, yo había ayudado en el jardín pero no sabía del pastel, me encanto la idea era tan … normal y especial a la vez; Nos sentamos en el césped , donde había puesto hace unos minutos Edward, una manta para alejar a Nessie de la humedad, Edward tomo el pastel y saco una velita de su chaqueta , la prendió y juntos comenzamos a cantarle a Nessie Feliz cumpleaños, lo habíamos logrado , Nessie estaba feliz, y nosotros aun mas. Comió una rebanada del pastel de chocolate, y en eso la puerta de la casa se abrió, Jacob, mi amigo había entrado, venia vestido con un traje e incluso se había…peinado? , sí y traía algo en sus manos, una cajita._

_—__Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!— le dijo y en ese momento Nessie se levanto y corrió a los brazos de mi amigo el lobo _

_—__Jacob! Viniste! _

_—__No me lo perdería por nada Nessie, he traído un regalo además _

_—__Que es?!!!— pregunto Nessie_

_Jacob le dio la cajita a Renesme y ésta la abrió en menos de un segundo, adentro se encontraba una figura tallada como la que a mí me había regalado tiempo atrás, un lobo, pero esta venia acompañada de una cadena de oro, y en un extremo alcanzaban a observarse las palabras " Mi Nessie" grabadas en ella ._

_A Nessie le encanto su regalo, por un segundo creí que Edward se enojaría por el hecho de que Jake le hubiera regalado eso a Nessie pero no lo hizo, de hecho una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, eso me tranquilizo , él sabía lo que Jacob pensaba y tenía que ser algo muy bueno para que Edward sonriera._

_—__Así que es hora de los regalos Jake, pues no eres el único que le regalara algo a Nessie hoy, nosotros tenemos algo para ti nena. — le dije _

_—__¿Edward?_

_El asintió y entro a la casa y en menos de un par de segundos estaba con nosotros, traía con él una caja pequeña en su mano derecho y en su mano izquierda traía un paquete mas grande. _

_—__Ambos son de parte de los dos Nessie, te amamos princesa— Dijo Edward _

_—__Gracias!!_

_Ella abría los paquetes con destreza y desesperación, el paquete más grande era el de Edward, era una colección de libros de poesía que le encantaban a mi Nessie, estos se veían antiguos, me pregunte si estos serian originales, la respuesta llego rápido._

_—__Pero papi si son los originales, la primera Edición!, Gracias a los dos !!!!_

_—__Ahora abre el más pequeño —Señalo Edward con una sonrisa_

_Abrió la caja más pequeña, era un álbum con fotografías de los tres principalmente, las mías de antes y después de que yo tuviera esta apariencia, aparentemente Alice se había encargado de tomármelas sin mi permiso, le había encantado el regalo. Las fotos las habíamos tomado todos, lo más difícil fue el escoger cuales poner en el álbum , porque nuestra base de fotografías era inmensa , pero me pase algunos días escogiendo las mejores para mi Nessie, además agregaba comentarios, como por ejemplo en una que le tomaron el primer día que llego a mi mundo, Rosalie lo había hecho y le agradecí de sobremanera, mi nena era hermosa, justo como la recordaba en el momento del parto, al final de la fotografía puse con mi letra que ahora ya no era tan mala, "El día en que mi corazón estuvo lleno por completo y mis esperanzas llegaron a este mundo, te quiero mi Renesme". Ella estaba con sus ojos brillando de la alegría, me dio un gran abrazo. _

_—__Te amo mami!_

_—__Yo también te amo princesa, siempre lo hare._

_Jacob acabo por comerse todo el pastel que Edward había preparado._

_—__Para ser un vampiro que no come, déjame decirte que cocinas muy bien— dijo con la cara llena de chocolate. _

_—__He…gracias Jake— contesto Edward_

_Cuando terminamos nuestra pequeña reunión nos dirigimos a la gran casa Cullen donde todos esperaban a Nessie incluso Charlie estaba allí, René no pudo estar con nosotros pero aun así le llamo un par de veces a Nessie. La fiesta fue inolvidable para ella, Alice estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en muchos meses, Edward me comento que así sentía que estaba remediando un poco el haberse marchado sin decir nada, hace unos meses cuando los vulturis vinieron, pero no tenia porque sentirse así, gracias a ella todos estábamos aquí. _

_Termino la reunión y Nessie estaba exhausta se quedo dormida en mis brazos mientras los demás seguían festejando, la había pasado fenomenal pero ella no podía aguantar como nosotros. Jacob se despidió, también estaba hecho papilla, Renesme le pedía que bailara con él y jugara cada segundo, y él nunca se negó. _

_—__Me retiro, he ...gracias por la fiesta, Alice, me parece que le ha encantado— dijo Jacob_

_—__Creo que si verdad… — dijo Alice mientras observaba a Nessie en mis brazos _

_—__Bueno me retiro contigo Jake, ya no estoy en edad de desvelarme ... Nos vemos Bella, buenas noches a todos y gracias— nos dijo Charlie_

_—__Nos vemos Jake , cuida a Charlie —le susurre lo último , mi papa llevaba unas cuantas copas y se lo encargue a Jacob —Nos vemos papa, deja que Jake te lleve a casa_

_—__Ok ok ok, nos vemos princesa — dijo señalando a Nessie._

_Cuando solo quedamos nosotros, me voltee hacia Alice y le dije con sinceridad:_

_—__Gracias Alice, ha sido la mejor fiesta de todas las que has organizado_

_—__Espera a tu cumpleaños Bella…._

_—__Ni se te ocurra , solo a Nessie, esa es la regla_

_—__De acuerdo — dijo riéndose _

_—__Nos retiramos , muchas gracias Alice, te luciste , fue fenomenal , le ha encantado— dijo Edward_

_—__No hay de que, me hace feliz y eso es suficiente, nos vemos mañana, ya llévenla a descansar, está hecha pedacitos. — dijo esto último mientras se acercaba a Nessie y le daba un beso en su frente_

_—__Hasta mañana Nessie— le dijo._

_Nos dirigimos a nuestra casita donde la recostamos y le dimos un beso de buenas noches, nos estábamos yendo cuando se despertó un poco._

_—__Todavía… es… mi cumpleaños…, puedo… dormir… con ustedes?— dijo medio dormida _

_—__Claro que si , princesa — dije sonriendo mientras Edward la cargaba de vuelta a nuestra habitación _

_Y así termino su primer cumpleaños, había sido una fecha que no olvidaría y nos encargaríamos de que cada cumpleaños fuera como este o mejor aún. _

**Fin de flashback**

_—_Deberíamos levantarnos no crees? Me dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

_—_10 minutitos…?— dije mientras me acercaba mas a el

_—_Alice viene en camino, y creo que tiene planes de raptarte junto con Rosalie esta mañana

_—_¿Viaje de compras?, — dije con un el aburrimiento reflejado en mi voz , no es que no me gustara salir con Alice y Rose pero, Alice se volvía loca en las tiendas y a Rose le iba bien pasar más de 8 horas comprando, probándose prendas, checando nuevos modelos de automóviles, pero simplemente yo prefería estar con Edward— Tengo una sugerencia para eso…Vienes con nosotras?— dije con una sonrisa, sabia que a el le agradaba la idea igual o menos que a mí, así que si Alice quería que fuera con ella , Edward vendría conmigo.

_—_Mmm…No se... tenía el presentimiento de que Alice quería que fueran solo chicas Bella. — dijo dando un pretexto que no le ayudaría por mucho

_—_Vienes conmigo… o ya se! vienes conmigo! , Edward?

_—_Y Nessie??, alguien tiene que cuidarla?— …otro pretexto

_—_La dejaremos con Charlie y Sue, estarán encantados de recibirle y cuidarla por unas horas, di que si..vamos!

_—_Supongo que no estará muy mal si nos pasamos unas horas fuera de la casa, talvez podría ir a ver el regalo de Nessie… esta bien Bella las acompaño.—dijo con resignación

_Si!!!!!!!_, Dije en mi cabeza

_—__Esta bien, ya que insistes.. iras con nosotras—_ dije simulando mi sonrisa.

Nos levantamos y alguien llamo a la puerta, era Alice y Jacob

_—_¿Renesme ya esta lista?, o esperamos unos minutos?, Jacob la llevara con Charlie, nos vamos de compras!!— Dijo Alice

_—_Mmm unos minutos Alice, pero Charlie ya sabe de esto?— pregunté

_—_Claro, le acabo de avisar y le ha encantado la idea

_—_Entonces Nessie esta lista?, la esperare en el coche, Alice me ha prestado su Porshe solo por llevarla Bells, genial no?

_—_Claro Jacob , genial — dije sarcásticamente — mas te vale respetar la velocidad, si algo le pasa a Ness…Renesme te hare el culpable aun cuando estés a millas de distancia, me entiendes?

_—_Sabes que nada le pasara mientras este a su lado Bella, no arriesgaría mi propia vida— dijo muy serio

_—_Está bien,…Nessie! Iras a visitar al abuelo Charlie, Jacob te llevara!

_—_Voy mama!— dijo mientras acababa de arreglar sus cosas y llegaba con nosotros a paso veloz

_—_Lista, Hola Alice, Jake!!

_—_Buenos días Nessie, nos vamos?

_—_Claro, nos vemos mama, se divierten, y suerte con lo que vayan a comprar— dijo mientras nos guiñaba un ojo, sabía que iríamos por su fiesta y que era una "sorpresa" , por lo que no insistió en venir con nosotros

_—_Adiós Nessie, cuídate! Y saluda a papa de mi parte! — dije mientras se alejaban de nosotros

_—_Entonces podemos irnos?— pregunto Alice

_—_Si, supongo que si….Edward!!!— le llame

Apareció a mi lado y nos dirigimos con Alice hacia la cochera….

_Iríamos de compras…YAY!!_ , pensé sarcásticamente.

Continuara TBC

* * *

**Notas**

Lo prometido es deuda XD…hay les va el 5to capitulo, este compensa un poco lo corto del pasado, y asi es seguire derramando miel jejeje, espero les guste

Este capitulito va dedicado a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, espero que les guste

Y ya saben comentarios/reviews se agradecen, entre más comentarios haya, mas rápido actualizo jejejeje….

Ya no les quito tiempo espero les guste, mañana subo el capitulo 6 se titula de compras…jejeje…el hecho de que este poniendo este tipo de capítulos, es porque quiero mostrar un poquito más a los personajes, desarrollarlos un poquitín mas jejeje

Cuídense

Saludos

Vyanka

Pa Los cuates de la school (en el caso de que la hayan encontrado): Hey que les dije!, no deberían estar haciendo esto pónganse a estudiar….jejeje (Los demas ignoren este comentario porfavor , es un chiste privado jeje XD)


	6. Capitulo 6 De compras

Ah si!….y como ya sabemos esta historia no me pertenece, si me perteneciera dejaría la escuela de medicina para siempre muahahaha (no es cierto…creo) la idea original y personajes son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo quise continuar un poquito la historia XD

**Capitulo 6. De compras **

_**Bella POV**_

Cuando llegamos a la cochera, nos esperaba Rosalie en la nueva adquisición familiar , una Lincoln del año , negra con los vidrios polarizados como el resto de los automóviles familiares, era un día perfecto para salir, nublado , probablemente nevaría en unas horas, nuestra piel no se diferenciaba de la de los humanos con este clima, bueno al menos no mucho, pero las chicas usaban algo de maquillaje para simular el rubor y esas cosas que nos diferenciaban, yo ya me había acostumbrado a actuar con total naturalidad a la hora de estar frente a humanos, aunque la verdad no había entablado comunicación con muchos, para ser precisos solo con los de mi familia.

—¿Qué te parece Bella?— dijo Rosalie

—Mmm está muy bonita— dije, la verdad no sabía nada de autos, ni como humana ni como vampiro a sí que bonito fue el único adjetivo que se me ocurrió.

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos , nos espera un día pesado— Dijo Edward

Le tome de la mano y nos subimos al auto, Alice iba adelante con Rosalie al volante, y Edward y yo nos acomodamos atrás, observábamos el paisaje frio que se nos ofrecía esta mañana, llevábamos chaquetas para disimular, aunque sinceramente, eran un estorbo la verdad.

—¿Qué tienes pensado Alice?

—Pensaba que tal vez sería bueno hacer una fiesta un poco más grande este año Bella, a Nessie no le molestara y pues es su ultimo año en Forks, bueno por ahora…

—Que quieres decir exactamente con _más grande_?

—Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre globos, regalos, pasteles…lobos, una banda de música e invitar a medio Forks…— dijo Alice riéndose pues sabría cual sería mi respuesta

—¿Que? no!, no claro que no Alice, no puede haber invitados a parte de la familia y lo sabes , y pues de la banda… a menos que puedas explicar el motivo de que la mayoría de los invitados prefieran el bloody mary* a la champagne , bueno eso lo puedes arreglar tu— dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que aunque había visto los inconvenientes tan claros, no iba a desistir fácilmente de su plan original.

—Claro que tenemos pros y contras Bella, pero creo que mi regalo le va a gustar mucho, y lo digo porque creo la conozco no porque lo haya "visto"…. de verdad esto de no poder "ver" bien su futuro, me complica mucho la existencia…Además lo de la música ya lo tengo cubierto—Dijo fingiendo un puchero y después una sonrisa

Lo sabía, nada haría que Alice cambiara de opinión pero al menos el invitar a los habitantes humanos de Forks ya estaba fuera de la lista de acciones a realizar. Llegamos al centro comercial en menos de 2 horas con la velocidad a la que iba Rosalie me sorprendió que no hubiera provocado un accidente, pero ya estábamos allí , nos dispersamos en un principio , esa fue idea de Edward, quería un momento para nosotros solamente y así poder aguantar el resto del tiempo con Alice. Nos dirigimos hacia una tienda de instrumentos musicales, el regalo de Edward iba a ser adquirido allí , lo había mandado pedir desde hace un par de meses , íbamos de la mano y aunque ya no me importaba aun podía sentir que el anillo en mi mano izquierda era el centro de atención del lugar, pero no era mi anillo lo que veían, nos estaban viendo a nosotros, escuchaba los cuchicheos de la gente a mi alrededor, incluso un par de veces estuve a punto de cortarle la cabeza a una chica cuyo objetivo era separarme de Edward, pero él fue más rápido y en cuanto noto mi estrés me tomo de la cintura y me beso frente a todos, así que como suele pasarme… perdí la noción del momento y olvide el pequeño detalle que antes ,me había enfurecido. Edward entro a la tienda y salió unos minutos más tarde con una sonrisa, ya lo tenían listo, su regalo sea cual fuera, porque no me dejo conocer cuál era este…pero tenía una idea de que era. Salimos de allí y decidió que podríamos pasar a la tienda de discos solo para aumentar la colección familiar, estábamos saliendo de la tienda y en frente había una tienda para bebes de esas en que el rosa y el blanco no pueden faltar, nuestra sorpresa fue ver a Ben Cheney y Angela Webber tomados de la mano señalando una cuna a la señorita de la tienda, ellos estaban juntos, en mi interior supe que terminarían así, me alegre por ellos, pero no deseaba hablar ahora, tenía otras cosas en mente, sin embargo era muy tarde, mientras pensaba, pude notar que Angela había volteado justo en el momento en que la observábamos, y la sorpresa apareció en su rostro, tiro de Ben sacándolo de la tienda para ir a nuestro encuentro, yo solo sujete la mano de Edward con fuerza, no esperaba encontrarme con ellos ahora, bueno de hecho no esperaba encontrarme jamás con ellos y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar con mi cambio de "look".

—Edward!....Bella?!!— dijo gritando mientras se acercaba rápidamente

—Ángela que gusto de verte— dije con alegría en la voz, aunque no esperaba volver a verla, me alegro el hecho de toparme de nuevo con la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga humana en Forks

—Por Dios Bella a ti sí que te sientan los años , te ves increible!— dijo mi antes amiga

—Oh por favor Angela!, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?— Pregunte

—Estábamos viendo algunas cosas para bebes!, ya sabes pasábamos por el centro comercial y pues…decidimos ver la tienda, estamos planeando familia— dijo mi amiga

—He...si… eso estábamos haciendo, viendo cunas…—me dijo Ben.

—Ah genial por ustedes!— dijo Edward de pronto , Ángela se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo hablar, era algo normal entre humanos, sonrojarte ante tal personaje como mi Edward.

—Pero si no los veo desde la boda! , Que han estado haciendo he?, has pensado en agregar algún miembro a tu familia Bella? — pregunto Ángela , demasiado curiosa la verdad

—Nosotros, no como crees, ahora estamos estudiando en la universidad en Alaska, solo pasamos a saludar a Charlie, no hay tiempo para niños — Dije simulando irritación,…si tan solo supiera que estábamos de compras para el cumpleaños de mi hija de 5 años….

—Aunque me encantaría que hubiera una pequeña Bella por ahí corriendo , ¿Que piensas Bella?— dijo Edward continuando nuestra falsa

—He …claro Edward , vamos por qué no …— dije con un tono sarcástico

—Chicos de verdad que me ha dado gusto verlos, por un segundo creí que se dirigían a la misma tienda que nosotros, sería bueno que empezaras Bella entre más temprano los tengas, más tiempo de calidad tendrás con ellos no crees?, digo no te quieres ir a la graduación de tu hija con bastón? O si? — dijo Ángela haciendo una broma

—Mmm ya pensaremos en eso después Ángela, de verdad me ha dado gusto saludarlos pero tenemos que irnos, la hermana de Edward nos espera en una tienda— la verdad quería cortar la comunicación , simplemente no tenía sentido, yo ¿envejecer?, mi hija probablemente ya podría graduarse en un año y yo me vería de su edad…lo que decía Ángela simplemente eran consecuencias de la humanidad, yo tenía una eternidad con mi Nessie para disfrutarla

—Ah claro, Alice ¿cierto? , bueno espero que estén bien cuídense, te dejo mi numero del móvil para que te comuniques de vez en cuando, te parece Bella?, aunque sea a desayunar o algo así— dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjetita con su teléfono, como si fuera a llamarle?, ni si siquiera estaría en Forks probablemente, pero debo de admitir que me agrado el gesto de sincera camaradería que mostro, pero yo no podía establecer contacto con ella, no podía poner en riesgo a nadie más.

—Claro Ángela tendré tu numero presente, cuídense también y suerte con sus planes de familia, espero que estén bien — dije imitando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos Ben, cuídense mucho— dijo Edward mientras le estrechaba la mano a Ben , quien durante toda la conversación se quedo callado

Les dimos la espalda y continuamos nuestras compras, el encontrarnos a Ángela nos recordó el porqué deberíamos irnos de aquí pronto, la gente no podría vernos otra vez, se me hizo extraña la actitud que tomo Ben, pero Edward me explico que aunque amaba a Ángela , el verme, con el cambio de mi apariencia provoco sentimientos en el que exteriormente solo observábamos con un sonrojo, yo no me acostumbraba a verme de esa manera, simplemente era yo, pero la gente solía quedárseme viendo cuando pasaba por las calles, y la verdad era un poco molesto. Decidimos encontrarnos con Alice y Rose en la tienda de Ropa donde estaban, no podíamos prolongar lo inevitable…. tendríamos que ir de compras con Alice...

* * *

_**Rosalie POV**_

Estábamos en la tienda observando unos hermosos vestidos y algunos conjuntos de lencería, mientras Edward y Bella se encontraban en lo suyo, recordé que Emmett había pedido que comprara algo para mí , bueno era más para él , por eso fuimos a la lencería, mi osito, Emmett era todo lo que podía pedir, quería acompañarme pero cuando Alice se negó rotundamente se quedo jugando videojuegos.

Estábamos en la tienda mientras veía algunos diseños

—¿Alice que te parece este?

—Rose si no quieres darle un infarto al dependiente de la tienda creo que deberías ponerte tu ropa… pero te queda genial , le encantara a Emmett— Dijo Alice preocupada , y observe al personal de la tienda quienes habían dejado de trabajar , todos estaban mirándome y pude sentir sus rápidas pulsaciones, creo que haría caso a Alice.

—Está bien , me llevo estos tres y este de acá como el de la vitrina si es usted muy amable en la misma talla que estos..— le dije con una sonrisa al joven que nos atendía

—Cla…claro que si señorita….en un momento lo preparo, el de la vitrina dice? , no es de mi incumbencia pero… es el conjunto más caro que tenemos… y pues la mayoría de la gente lo ve bien antes de comprarlo quiere que se lo muestre..?— dijo temblando y pude notar que sus poros se abrían dejando paso al sudor de lo nervioso que estaba.

—No hay problema por el dinero amigo, solo prepáralo en la cuenta , tenemos que irnos ahora— dije de la manera más cortes que me permití

—Alice? , tu no llevas nada?— pregunte

—Mmm creo que solo este par— Dijo rápidamente

Nos entregaron nuestras cosas con pesadez no querían que nos fuéramos, y aunque me encantaba la respuesta que causaba en los humanos, no podía permitirme perder hoy el tiempo, teníamos que ir por las cosas de Nessie, mi sobrina cumpliría años y Alice le prepararía una gran fiesta, yo solo vine a comprarle unos cuantos regalos y a ayudar a Alice en lo que pudiera. Salimos de la tienda y nos encontramos a Bella y a Edward, y todos nos dirigimos hacia la tienda que Alice escogió para la fiesta, era un lugar enorme , decorado a toda vista, era una agencia de eventos aparentemente, se nos hizo un poco extraño que Alice se ayudara de una Agenda hasta que comprendí por que estaba allí, estaba rentando un equipo de sonido, aparentemente para la banda que llevaría para el cumpleaños de Renesme, además se llevo algunas docenas de pequeños faros, y otras cosas más, que nunca supe definir lo que eran , ella sabía lo que hacía y era para mi sobrina favorita; pensaba en cuanto quería a Renesme, ella era la más maravillosa criaturita que había pisado este planeta, bueno claro si hubiera tenido hijos serian más hermosos, pero esa no era una posibilidad para mí , no ahora… ni nunca, esto me entristecía de sobremanera, jamás obtendría todo lo que yo anhelaba, jamás estaría completa, pero la verdad desde que Nessie había llegado a nuestras vidas mi panorama cambio bastante, la vi crecer, y la cuide como si fuera una hija, mi vinculo con ella era probable el más grande después de Emmett , los amaba tanto a los dos, claro quería a toda mi familia, ellos siempre estarían conmigo pero Nessie agregaba eso que me faltaba, tal vez no lo llenaba, pero al menos era una vela en mi camino más oscuro , que se ilumino por completo cuando Bella la trajo con nosotros. Tendría que darle algo especial pero no se me ocurría algo que mi pequeña sobrina no tuviera, Emmett decidió regalarle un videojuego completo de instrumentos para que pudieran pasar más tiempo ellos dos, yo no sabía que regalarle y estaba comenzando a desesperarme, no me gustaba saber que no le podría regalar algo mejor que lo que Jak…el perro le regalaría…no podía permitírmelo. Pensando en regalos decidí cual iba a ser el regalo de Nessie, algo que yo amaba, decidí alejarme de los demás y pasar a la agencia de autos.

—Regreso en un rato, pasare a ver unos buenos motores, quiero ir a ver los nuevos modelos— Dije mientras me alejaba

—Bueno nos vemos en el auto en 40 minutos Rose, …40 minutos escuchaste? — Dijo Edward

—Claro , si no llego esperen un poco— Dije con una sonrisa

—Rose….— Señalo Edward fingiendo molestia

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

Ya habíamos comprado la mayoría de las cosas de la fiesta, ya tenía todo ya planeado, me había costado un poco de trabajo conseguir a la banda y otros detallitos, pero nada iba a detener a Alice Cullen para organizar la mejor fiesta de Nessie…o eso esperaba…me concentre un poco para verificar mi futuro…

—Todo va bien Alice?— pregunto Bella , al ver que tenía una visión

—…Claro…— dije después de un momento

—Entonces podemos irnos? —pregunto

—Supongo que si Bella, no necesitan nada mas?, yo solo quería pasar a un par de tiendas mas…pero puedo venir en otra ocasión— señale rápidamente al ver sus expresiones.

—A la próxima Alice — Dijo Edward

Salimos con todos los paquetes en mano, supongo que era raro que un humano llevara mas de 4 bolsas en mano, pero no nos importo, llevábamos las manos repletas de cosas para la fiesta, la gente solía quedársenos viendo, incluso un chico trato de ayudarme con los paquetes, y para tratar de disimular más la situación le deje que me ayudara:

—Señorita permítame ayudarle con sus paquetes— Dijo

—Oh..no es mucha molestia no pesan mucho— respondí con calidez

—Por favor — dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas

—Mmm está bien muchas gracias — y fue cuando trato de ayudarme, y al parecer no era tan fácil como él lo previo, porque cuando iba a tomar 2 bolsos sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir el peso de las mismas, el joven no tardo en carraspear.

—wow señorita usted es muy …fuerte..— dijo con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza

—mmm no se moleste de verdad, mi hermano puede con ellas— y entonces llego Edward y cargo las bolsas que el chico traía

—Permítame yo me encargo de las pertenencias de mi hermana— dijo mientras ayudaba

—Claro, y usted señorita podría darme su teléfono , o podría decirme a que gimnasio va, ya sabe vernos algún día— dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo

—Tal vez sea un inconveniente que me encuentre comprometida con el mayor Hale, es muy celoso sabe?, no quisiera causarle problemas, pero muchas gracias…— Dije mientras me alejaba y el hombre se quedaba con la palabra en la boca.

Edward ya se encontraba en el auto con Bella y las cosas, y como lo había previsto Rosalie tardaría más en encontrarse con nosotros así que saque mi teléfono y le llame rápidamente

—Rose, ya hemos terminado te vemos en la entrada de la agencia en 10 minutos vale?

—Ah..claro Alice, estaba terminando de hecho…._muchas gracias me tengo que retirar , el trato esta hecho_— escuche que decía lo ultimo hacia el personal de la agencia

—Colgué le teléfono y nos dirigimos a recoger a Rosalie, ella ya nos esperaba con una sonrisa radiante, después de todo al parecer había encontrado su regalo.

Y ese fue nuestro día de compras, la presencia de Edward hizo que no fuera lo suficientemente largo, pero tenía lo que quería por ahora así que para mí fue un día de provecho, ahora solo tenía que arreglar todo.

De regreso a nuestra casa en las afueras de Forks, veíamos como la nieve empezaba a cubrir primero las cimas de las montañas, las puntas de los arboles, hasta que cubrió todo el horizonte, era increíble, Forks nos habría brindado lo que necesitábamos, días sin sol , la mayoría de las veces, pero nos había dado lo más importante, a Bella, la compañera de mi hermano y mi hermana ahora, y después a Nessie, ahora éramos todos una familia, y mi hermano ya no estaba solo, Rose se veía más feliz y Jasper había llegado a mejorar su control frente a los humanos, teníamos mucho que agradecer a Forks, sin duda dejarlo iba a ser difícil para todos, en especial para Bella, pero sabía que podríamos seguir adelante también y esa idea me impulso a aceptar la idea de irnos a Denalí, ya habíamos decidido el irnos desde hace unos meses atrás, cuando Kate nos llamo para ofrecernos su hogar, nuestros días en Forks estaban contados.

TBC continuara …

* * *

**Notas: **

Hola otra vez subo el 6to capitulo, ya saben si pueden dejen un review/comentario, estoy viendo si actualizo el viernes o antes…. Mas reviews mas rápido jejeje es que se siente bien recibirlos XD

Ah y este capitulin va dedicado a todos los que leen esta historiesilla jeje si tu!..

Por cierto decidi agregar en este capitulo a Angela la mejor amiga humana que tuvo Bella , porque alguien me comento que seria bueno saber que paso con ella, gracias por tu sugerencia, espero te haya gustado, y estoy trabajando en eso de Jacob - Leah y los demas ...

3 Capitulos mas y comienza la aventura jejeje

Tot ziens (nos vemos)

Vyanka


	7. Capitulo 7 La Charla

**Capitulo 7. **

"**La charla"**

_N/A Pensamientos (***)_

_**Renesme POV**_

_*** Mañana seria mi cumpleaños, o al menos un año más desde la fecha en que nací, cumpliría 5 años…bah…5 años, y ya parecía de 15 … tienen idea de lo ridículo que es madurar a los 4 años…yo lo sé… la verdad es que toda mi familia estaba encantada con el hecho de que yo era "especial", pero que tiene de especial ser la única…bueno al menos a miles de km a la redonda, quien podría entender como me sentía?, ellos ni siquiera envejecían, y cada día que pasaba yo si lo hacía, me habían mencionado que alcanzaría mi edad definitiva a los 7 u 8 años, pero sabía que por más que trataran de esconder esa fachada de tranquilidad, se preocupaban por mi… al menos mis padres , en cada cambio de ropa, cada aumento visible, ellos simplemente no podían disimular su expresión de miedo, de saber que se perdían de mi infancia, o al menos la veían pasar en un segundo, pero ellos me adoraban, y yo a ellos, y siempre seria su pequeña, me sentía muy grande para decírselos , pero de vez en cuando se los demostraba para aliviar la tensión que tenían, especialmente a mi madre…mama, es tan raro llamarle de ese modo a la persona que te trajo al mundo y que prácticamente a este día podríamos pasar como hermanas, apenas se ve unos pocos años mayor que yo. _

_No me malinterpreten la verdad es que amo a toda mi familia, a todos, humanos, vampiros y lobos, todos son especiales para mi… solo que a veces me siento tan…sola, bueno extraña palabra he decidido usar __**sola**__ , como podría sentirme sola cuando Jake pasa la mitad del día conmigo y el resto mis padres y mi familia, no , la palabra no era sola, la palabra era __**alíen**__, alguien que se siente fuera de lugar, ajeno a su entorno , un extraño…__** *****_

_***Bahh malditas hormonas, mis cambios de humor me afectan más de lo necesario desde los 4 años, porque crecía tan rápido!. Había tanto que no entendía… mama suele pasarse horas conmigo tranquilizándome ayudándome en esto, no es un tarea fácil, pero lo hace muy bien.***_

Había pasado la tarde con mi abuelo Charlie, unos minutos atrás Jacob había pasado por mí, e íbamos de regreso a casa, el iba con el vidrio abierto y el auto iba a una velocidad considerable, su cabello un poco largo últimamente, bailaba con el viento que le daba de lleno en la cara, era tan divertido, y no sé de donde comenzaron a venir recuerdos a mi mente y me sumergí en ellos …

_**Inicio del Flashback**_

Me encontraba en mi cama lista para dormir, desde hace unos días había notado como mi madre trataba de hablar conmigo, pero al final no se atrevía o me esquivaba,… Hasta esa noche…

La puerta de mi recamara estaba ligeramente abierta dejando entrar un hilo de luz proveniente del pasillo, hasta que algo lo obstruyo, solo por un segundo…alguien estaba en la puerta, yo seguí simulando mi sueño, hasta que mi respiración me fallo por unos segundos y acabe por ahogarme, nada grave pero me hizo toser estrepitosamente segundos después.

—Nessie, estas despierta cariño?— mi madre pregunto.

—Claro, adelante, que tienes mami? — A pesar de la edad en la que me veía, siempre tenía momentos propios de mi edad real

—No sé cómo empezar Nessie… solo quiero asegurarte, que lo que te voy a decir va a ser igual de incomodo para ti , como para mi…. es solo que tu papa me ha comentado un par de cosas que ha "visto" y cree pertinente que hable contigo princesa— dijo mi madre con el rostro bajo

—Mama…creo que me estas asustando un poco… no entiendo, mi papa leyó algo en mi mente?— oh diablos!! Ahora estaba en problemas, que pudo leer mi padre?

—Si…algo así Nessie, pero no te preocupes , no estás en problemas, y no..no lo hizo a propósito, solo que le fue imposible reprimir tu pensamiento…— dijo mi madre excusando a mi padre

—Que..es… exactamente… lo que vio papa? —pregunté

—De verdad princesa no quieres saber, no importa solo sé que…

—Mama..por favor, dime…— la interrumpí

—Ok, bueno digamos que tú estabas pensando en…en chicos..si? …vez no era necesario…solo que tu papa creyó conveniente tener contigo… ya sabes… "la charla"… y pues digamos que preferí ser yo quien te la diera— eso y porque perdió una apuesta con papa me entere días mas tarde

—MAMA!!!— _dije roja de la vergüenza, en chicos?, yo pensar en chicos?, cuando?, malditas películas melosas de tía Alice, si de seguro fue por eso...o…Jacob… no..no lo creo , si Jake era mi Jacob , pero…era solo mi amigo…no?, no recordaba tener otro sentimiento hacia el o…si?._ Pensé

—Nessie, sigues aquí? — me pregunto mama interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos

—oh…eso…— dije suspirando y roja como tomate

—si , eso Nessie… pero no te preocupes, supongo que es normal, los cambios son más rápidos para ti , es solo eso princesa, solo que para nosotros es un poco más difícil, tu sabes…eres nuestra bebe…y es difícil verte crecer tan rápido en cualquier sentido… no queremos..perderte, Nessie…— dijo mientras se recostaba junto a mí y utilizaba las mantas de la cama para que yo no sintiera lo frio de su piel, comenzó a acariciar mi cara, como arrullándome, le encantaba poner mis rizos detrás de mi oreja, y a mí me encantaba ser mimada por ella, lo entendía todo, ellos tenían miedo de perderme, pero eso no pasaría, el tiempo se nos iba de las manos pero yo siempre seria su princesita…pero no quería pensar en eso aun , solo quería a mi mama a mi lado esperando a que me durmiera.

—Nunca pasara eso mama, los amo— dije en un susurro mientras el sueño comenzaba a llegar.

—Mañana hablamos , descansa— me dijo mientras besaba mi frente y se trataba de incorporar para salir de la habitación

—No… no te vayas…aun…por favor— en ese momento no me molestaba sonar como una niña pequeña, yo la quería conmigo y la detuve mientras se levantaba— por favor , mami…—suplique

—No me iré a ninguna parte bebe, siempre estaré contigo…siempre…— y eso fue lo último que escuche esa noche de mi mama.

A la mañana siguiente yo me encontraba algo desorientada, creí que mama se había ido ya, pero al girarme, me di de frente con su rostro, no me lastimo, pero si logro sorprenderme…

—Te quedaste…— susurre

—Siempre bebe, siempre—agrego ella

—Gracias— le dije y me acurruque junto a ella

—Además tenemos una charla pendiente…—agrego rápidamente, diablos!, lo había olvidado….

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando de cosas de mujeres, bueno ella hablaba , yo solo cumplía mi parte asintiendo y poniéndome tan roja como mis capilares lo permitían, ella se veía nerviosa, hablo de las abejitas , de las cigüeñas, etc., etc… aunque la verdad es que hace unas semanas el abuelo Carlisle me había prestado uno de sus libros que me explicaban todo lo que mama quería decirme solo que…básicamente la verdad…sin embargo no iba a incomodar a mi madre con la verdad, ella tenía ganas de decírmelo, por lo que deje que continuara , hasta que termino.

—Entendiste Nessie?— preguntó mi madre, cuando ya no quedaba nada por aclarar…

—Si claro...chicos mala idea por ahora….amigos buena idea….claro mama — dije mientras por primera vez la veía sonreír desde hace unas horas.

Me abrazo mientras sonreía, y se marcho con papa. Bueno supongo que ya no habría nada que me hiciera sonrojar frente a mama.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Genial… _pensé sarcásticamente_, ahora ya tenía todo controlado, casi no pensaba en chicos….he dicho casi, pero voy mejorando, al menos no lo hago frente a papa…

Regrese a la realidad con un ligero sonrojo que Jake no dejo pasar desapercibido

—Qué te pasa Nessie, te sientes bien? – pregunto Jake

—He…ah claro…si estoy bien… solo que hace un poco de calor no?

—Oh…pondré el aire acondicionado– dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

No hablamos en el resto del camino a casa, puse un Cd de una de las bandas favoritas que tenia, y Jake y yo no la pasamos cantando, la verdad era que ni él ni yo teníamos voces como la de mi familia vampírica, nosotros éramos algo… desentonados, pero no importaba, igual nos divertíamos…

Llegamos a casa donde ya nos esperaban mis papas y la familia, y una sorpresa, la abuela René había llegado hace unos minutos para mi cumpleaños y nos esperaba en la puerta de la entrada junto a los demás.

_**Continuara TBC….**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Notas de miiiii :**_

_OA!! Como están? Espero que estén bien, yo aquí hasta el cuello de la escuela…. Pero bueno no desquitare mis traumas mentales con ustedes XD … Ah y __**porfa si pueden contesten la ligera encuestita que les mando al final**__…solo es una pregunta y es importante para el desarrollo de la historia jejeje…_

_1.- Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero les siga gustando_

_2.- no se si se les sigue haciendo interesante la historia… dejen reviews /comentarios porfis, es algo así como la cuota para seguir escribiendo jejeje , es que últimamente me han bajado los comentarios y pues no se si siguen en sintonía con la historia jeje XD… _

_3. últimamente he estado algo ocupada con trabajo escolar por lo que no he escrito mas capítulos, solo los 11 que tenia, entonces necesito motivación muchachos y muchachas jejejeje, así que porfa hay les encargo que me dejen sus dudas y comentarios… nomas pa seguirle, aparentemente funciona….es un hecho científicamente comprobado….bueno no XD pero espero que si…_

_4.- subo el siguiente capítulo mañana y el siguiente el sabadaba XD_

_**Encuesta:**_

_**¿Qué piensas de la relación Renesme – Jake?**_

_a) Es genial!_

_b) Mmm no me gusta la verdad_

_c) Prefiero que este con otro personaje pero que se puede hacer…_

_d) Pues puede que termine con Jake al final, pero también es bueno que conozca a otras personas…_

_e) Que aburrida encuesta….XD_

_Saludos _

_Tot ziens _

**_Vyanka_**


	8. Capitulo 8 Jake

Ya saben la historia original es de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo trato de seguir un poco la historia…ahora si a Leer!!

**Capitulo 8. Jake **

_**Jake POV**_

Acaba de dejar a Nessie en casa de las sanguijuelas…perdón quise decir de los Cullen, debía de aceptar el hecho que ahora eran mi familia, irónico…Bella siempre quiso que estuviéramos juntos los tres como una familia…bueno pues lo había logrado…Nessie hizo posible lo imposible, quien hubiera previsto cinco años atrás que yo terminaría de amigo con todos los Cullen, y más que soportaría a la rubia teñida, ni siquiera Alice , la chupasangre graciosa, pudo haberlo anticipado, donde estaría yo si no hubiera estado mi Nessie ahora con nosotros… probablemente me encontraría perdido en las tierras mas al norte del continente, no lo sé, tal vez pudiera haber tenido a mi manada unida, Leah estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo y Seth no se perdería de la acción , pero la verdad no me apetecía ninguna otra realidad que no fuera la actual.

No es que Seth y Leah sean un estorbo para mí, no, mi relación con ellos era más estrecha que años atrás, incluso con esta última, con quien yo no tenía esperanzas en un principio ni siquiera de simpatizar, Leah se había convertido en mi segundo al mando, mi beta, aunque no habíamos tenido la necesidad de transformarnos por peligro, ella siempre estaba cuidándonos a los dos, ella era la persona después de Nessie con quien más tiempo pasaba, incluso había adquirido algunos de mis rasgos, ella hacia bromas más a menudo…bueno más bien ya podía hacer bromas, e incluso lo más inesperado ella podía pasar tiempo con los demás de la manada de Sam, incluso con él, ya no se sentía tan incomoda a su lado bueno al menos ya no lo refleja igual, hubo una vez en que Emily, sí, la Emily de Sam le había enviado un regalo por su cumpleaños, y ella no lo rompió…eso era algo que superaba las expectativas.

Ambas manadas ya no compartían diferencias éramos mas unidos otra vez, casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos, pero ellos habían decidido ayudar a mi nueva familia el día en que los vampiros de la realeza…_esos malditos!_ pensé…habían decidido acabar con mi Nessie y los demás, siempre estaría agradecido con los míos por eso.

Yo había decidido regresar a vivir con papa, para él era como si nunca me hubiera ido, yo le ayudaba en lo que podía, claro mientras no estuviera con Nessie pero la verdad es que me alegraba el hecho de pasar más tiempo con mi padre, y al le gustaba que estuviera con él, también con la idea de que su hijo hubiera sido el alfa de su manada, ese hecho lo llenaba de orgullo, con tantos halagos trate de que la idea no se me subiera a la cabeza.

Que les puedo contar de mi vida ahora, bueno puedo decir que mi vida es Nessie o Renesme como me exigía nombrar a su hija mi mejor amiga de los eternos 19 años Bella, por cierto ya no me incomodaba el hecho de que fuese un chupasa..vampiro , gracias a eso había salvado su vida; pero bueno hablábamos de Nessie, al principio yo me convertí en su hermano, trate de que nada le faltara , o nada que yo pudiera proveerle, siempre estuve allí , después me convertí en su amigo y de igual manera no hubo momento en el que ella gritara y yo estuviera a más de un metro de distancia inmediatamente, pero la verdad es que desde hace unos meses sentía como mis sentimientos por ella cambiaban, ya no era una niña, no podía evitar pensar en ella como una jovencita , una muy atractiva por cierto, pero no dejaría que Edward escuchara lo que pensaba, no me malinterpreten tampoco es que sea un pervertido, solo que mis ojos la miraban diferente eso era todo, quería estar más con ella, poder tocar sus mejillas, abrazarla..En fin, pero no podía hacerlo, ella aun era muy pequeña, y si era necesario que guardara estos sentimientos por un tiempo más por su bienestar, no me importaría el precio a pagar…

—Hey que hay hermano, Jake! — dijo un Seth animado, interrumpiendo en mi casa y sacándome de mi cavilación

—Hola Seth, que hay?, que haces en casa de Billy?

—Solo pasaba a visitar, Leah viene en camino también, vinimos a ayudarte en el regalo para Renesme, como la buena manada que somos camarada, digo jefe…claro supongo que ya tienes uno cierto?— dijo Seth riéndose

—Deja de llamarme jefe, no lo soy, ni tuyo ni de nadie Seth , y del regalo no tendrían porque haber venido , y claro que lo tengo…o al menos la idea..— dije un tanto preocupado

—Claro claro, bueno…supongo que entonces no quieres a tus hermanos de manada contigo el único día que vienen a visitarte, claro entiendo que con Nessie todo el tiempo, debe ser difícil pasar un rato con nosotros…— dijo mientras ponía una extraña mueca parecida a la de un cachorro enfermo…me estaba chantajeando

—Bueno vale pueden quedarse…pero no necesito ayuda, por cierto donde esta esa loca de tu hermana— pregunte

—He Leah no esta loca…solo un poco zafada, pero sabes que ha cambiado mucho Jake dale crédito amigo, y llegara en unos minutos supongo…— dijo levantando los hombros

—Vale , ya sé que tu hermana no está loca , la costumbre sabes?, … bueno déjame consigo unas cosas ..— dije mientras me adentraba en la cocina y me acomodaba un delantal, inmediatamente escuche su risa— no te rías! — le advertí

—He Jake… por cierto hablando de locuras, sé que no me corresponde a mi hablar pero …he notado rara a mi hermana últimamente , digo ya sabes…cada vez que te ve recupera esa sonrisa que poco le caracteriza, y pues cuando te ve lo hace de una manera tan…— comenzó a decir el chaval

—Cállate!, no digas bobadas—le interrumpí aventándole una toalla de cocina, y rolé los ojos. sabía lo que trataba de comentarme, el loco sentimiento que Leah comenzaba a sentir por mí, algo más que preocupación y cariño, yo lo sabía, pero no podía pensar en eso y mucho menos arreglarlo, solo podía pensar en Nessie gracias a la imprimación y no quería hacerle daño a ninguna.

—Vale vale, solo te pido que no le hagas daño sabes?, ella ya ha sufrido más de lo que debería—dijo en un tono serio

—No pretendo hacerlo— dije contestando con la misma entonación. En ese momento entro Leah, ya venía lista para la fiesta, y no se veía nada mal la verdad

—…Que no pretendes Jake?...— me pregunto

—No pretendo…estropear, eso…no pretendo estropear el regalo de cumpleaños de Nessie— dije rápidamente, pude notar el cambio de sus facciones al escuchar el nombre de mi Nessie.

—Oh… bueno solo pasábamos a corroborar que no necesitabas nuestra ayuda, pero veo que nuestro trabajo está hecho, supongo que queras que nos marchemos…— dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz

—No claro que no Leah vamos está bien pueden quedarse, ya tenemos tiempo que no pasamos mucho tiempo junto los 3 , además eres mi beta, podrías ayudarme con el pastel…—dije fingiendo entusiasmo

—Oh ..claro Jake lo que necesites, pero un pastel? Chico nunca has sido bueno con lo dulce…

—Vamos, un poco de confianza! , puedo hacerlo….y si me atoro…pues me ayudas— dije sonriendo

—Bueno manos a la obra— dijo Seth mientras se acomodaba un delantal y le aventaba otro a Leah

Pasamos un rato muy ameno, me ayudaron en algunas cosas, bueno en varias… pero yo decidí poner su nombre en el pastel, no fue como lo esperaba la verdad, mi fuerza hacia que el pincel para pasteles se derramara en repetidas ocasiones, pero al final creo que hice un trabajo decente, diablos!!... Mínimo esperaba que tuviera un sabor no tan desagradable…

**TBC**

* * *

**Notitas XD**

Hola gracias por seguir leyéndolo, este capítulo fue un tanto improvisado pero me di cuenta que debería de introducir un poco más a Jake, la encuesta sigue en pie jejeje, y aunque no simpatizo mucho con el, es un personaje principal, además el chico de verdad es interesante solo hay que tratar de mostrar más facetas de él, bueno al menos eso pienso yo.

Gracias a Lil . mit por darme la idea de explicar mas a Jake y Leah , espero te haya gustado como ha quedado el capitulo y pues no va a ser el único en el que hable de Leah no prometo relación entre ellos, pero no la excluiré del todo después de todo es su beta …XD

**Porfa si pueden déjense un review o comentarito** ha disminuido un poco el trafico y pues quisiera saber si la siguen leyendo.

Por ultimo mas no menos importante , gracias a Baby Cullen!, por tus comentarios, eres genial gracias por seguir la historia , también SigfridCullen gracias por comentar XD!

Cuídense mucho!

Saludotes desde México y hoy también subo otro capítulo debido que este y el pasado son cortos jejeje y el pasado tmb, mañana subo uno más largo…

**Vyanka **


	9. Capitulo 9 Pesadillas

**Capitulo 9. Pesadillas**

_**Edward POV**_

El reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana , Bella se encontraba a mi lado yo la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, ella era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora podría disfrutar de los sentimientos , que como humana, no podía demostrarle en su totalidad, al principio la idea de que se convirtiera en un monstruo como yo, simplemente me repugnaba, como podría ella querer ser como yo?, pero ya no pensaba lo mismo, ahora era como yo, y ella no era un monstruo, tal vez después de todo como dijo Carlisle, todavía tenemos oportunidad de conservar nuestra alma, nuestro corazón no late, pero definitivamente mi Bella tenía una fuerza que lo compensaba, hacia que mi existencia tuviera sentido, ella y mi Renesme me probaban lo equivocado que estaba al creer que Bella hubiera estado mejor como humana….el solo hecho de pensar que pude haberla visto morir…todavía me desgarraba, pero solo eran pequeños momentos, mi "vida" era mucho más fácil ahora, además tenía que aceptarlo…el entregarme a Bella por completo nunca había sido tan fácil y tan especial como ahora… no pude reprimir una sonrisa

Separe una de mis manos del abrazo que nos unía, lleve mi mano hacia su pelo, acariciándola solo con el simple roce de mis dedos, baje por su cuello, seguí por su hombro, y comencé a pasar mis dedos por su brazo, delicadamente…ella no pudo reprimir un suspiro…le estaba gustando, me acerque un poco más a ella y le susurre al oído:

—Buenos días Señora Cullen— Dije

—Buenos días amor— me respondió y tomo mi mano la cual regreso al abrazo que teníamos en un principio

—Como estuvo tu noche cariño?, descansaste?— nos gustaba jugar a dormir, pasábamos horas callados, solo tomándonos de las manos, o abrazados…

—Creo que puedo decir que fue…placentera señor Cullen, como la ha pasado usted?

—Mmm …placentera…también usaría esa palabra— dije mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja

—…si no …fuera…el cumpleaños de Nessie…creo que…—me susurró mientras trataba de besarme

—Cierto…Nessie, arriba!— le dije a mi Bella, y ella se veía un poco decepcionada

—5 minutitos mas…—sonaba como Renesme

—Mmm tenemos las noches Bella, para siempre…— le dije mientras me incorporaba en la habitación y buscaba rápidamente algo de la ropa que se encontraba regada por la habitación.

—Te propongo algo…un baño, después de todo, tenemos que estar presentables en la fiesta cielo. — me dijo, mientras una mueca parecida a una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Supongo que es buena idea, …pero sin trucos…hay que despertar a Renesme…— dije ,aunque yo mismo lo estaba sugiriendo, probablemente sería el primero en romper la regla

—Claro…sin trucos— Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba con gracia hacia el baño. Por supuesto la seguí…

_**Renesme POV**_

Me encontraba soñando, bueno no soñando, la verdad es que pasaba por una etapa de pesadillas, todas parecidas…

**Flashback**

_Me encontraba en una ciudad que no conocía, era una ciudad antigua, lo sabía por el tipo de construcción que decoraba las paredes, las calles se veían tristes , la briza soplaba y me daba de lleno en la cara, al principio me encontraba sola y en busca de algo, pero cuando me despertaba no recordaba que era aquello que yo buscaba, solo sabía que lo quería y que haría lo que fuera para encontrarlo , la sensación era aterradora, justo cuando mi desesperación llegaba a su límite y no podía concentrarme más, aparecía mi familia, y en vez de que me sintiera aliviada, mi temor aumentaba, veía las rostros de todos y el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos, la cara de tía Alice ya no reflejaba esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, no, sus ojos mientras miraba a tío Jasper , me hacían sumergirme en una oleada de sentimientos que me llevaban a una realidad que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, pero no era la cara de tía Alice lo que me asustaba mas, era mama, ella se encontraba tan diferente a como la conocía, sus ojos se encontraban negros, y unas ojeras pronunciadas sobresalían en su rostro, su boca era una línea tensa que no me permitía saber si era ira o dolor lo que sentía, ella se encontraba a mi lado mientras su mano me aferraba el brazo, con demasiada fuerza, como si temiera que si me soltara la briza me llevaría con ella, también me aterraba el hecho de no encontrar a papa en ninguna parte, solo sabía que no era a él lo que yo buscaba, el desconocimiento de mi entorno me dejaba en un estado de ansiedad máxima…de repente, todo cambiaba, mi madre rápidamente se ponía frente a mí, mientras me cubría con sus brazos, asemejando un escudo , pero al principio no podía ver de qué me protegía?, hasta que asomaba mi rostro por encima de sus hombros, y los veía a ellos… Los Vulturis, todos ellos, se encontraban en posición de pelea, frente a mi madre, ya no podía ver más a mi familia, solo veía borrones, y escuchaba gritos desgarradores a donde me girara, nadie había atacado a mi madre aún, trate de zafarme de sus brazos, quería ayudar, pero en ese momento mi madre desaparecía, y segundos después escuchaba una carcajada a lo lejos, una voz áspera y seca, y su eco retumbaba en todo mi entorno, ésta cortaba todo a lo que antes yo había sido testigo … después nada … de nuevo me encuentro sola, en las mismas calles. Y en ese momento me despertaba…_

**Fin del flashback**

N/A : *** Pensando

***No sabía porque soñaba esto, apenas conocía a los Vulturis, claro que les tenía miedo, ellos estuvieron cerca de terminar con nosotros, pero no lo habían hecho, ¿Porque estaba pasándome?, supongo que solo eran sueños, no podía dejar que me afectaran, trataba de no pensar nunca en ellos, especialmente frente a papa, ellos no deberían de saber que su hija estaba un tanto zafada de la cabeza, no quería que se preocuparan por cosas que de seguro no eran importantes…o al menos eso esperaba…***

Me desperté violentamente, trate de tranquilizarme, seguro mis padres vendrían a despertarme en pocos minutos, hoy era mi cumpleaños…vaya que regalito me he dado…un sueño aterrador… limpie el pensamiento y decidí recostarme hasta que mis padres llegaran, para que tuvieran la satisfacción de creer que me despertaban, era mi último cumpleaños en Forks, como mis padres habían mencionado, nos iríamos a un viaje…sin retorno probablemente, y la verdad no es que no quisiera a Charlie ni a la manada, solo que la idea de comenzar de nuevo en otra ciudad, y poder socializar mas con otras personas me agradaba, tal vez…dejaría de tener pesadillas.

Estaba recostada cuando escuche la puerta abierta, fue lo único que escuche, mis padres habían sido muy sigilosos, y en segundos estaban en frente de mi cama, di un bostezo un tanto fingido, y sonreí:

—Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!!!— dijeron en una voz, mientras mama sostenía un pastel en sus manos, que ella había preparado…

—Gracias!!— dije con entusiasmo, me levante rápidamente y estreche primero a papa.

—Te quiero Nessie— dijo papa

—Yo también te quiero papa—le dije mientras él me levantaba un poco

—Y no me abrazas a mi?— interrumpió mama

—Mama gracias!!— le dije mientras me dirigía a sus brazos

—Te amo Renesme— dijo mientras llenaba mi cara de besos

—Mama!!— grite fingiendo disgusto

—Perdón cielo pero te amo demasiado, Felicidades princesita!— dijo mientras me abrazaba

—Solo bromeaba— dije

La estreche tan fuerte como pude, estuvimos así por unos minutos, su piel fría no me incomodaba, y sentía muy bien tenerla tan cerca, con el rostro demostrando felicidad no desesperación como en mis pesadillas,… que esperaban?…solo tenía 5 años no?

Tuvimos nuestro festejo en la casa, Jacob esta vez no llego, como en mis otros cumpleaños, me extraño el hecho, pero aun así me la pase muy bien, mis padres no me regalaron nada, y no es que lo esperara, pero era extraño en ellos. Pasamos la mañana charlando y ellos consentían todo lo que les pidiera, los quería demasiado, tanto que dolía la idea de perderlos…pero no pensaría en mis más oscuras pesadillas. Pasamos un buen rato hasta que mama decidió que era hora de arreglarme para ir a la casa con los demás miembros de la familia y seguir mi ritual de cada cumpleaños, iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

**Notas XD**

Hola subo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, mmm solo quiero agregar que la parte de la pesadilla ha sido la parte que más me ha gustado como ha quedado de lo que llevo…la idea me vino a la cabeza y me gusto como quedo…espero también les guste, pero siéntanse libres de contradecirme…XD casi no me deprimo …casi…jejeje

Bueno también gracias por seguir contestando a mi pequeña encuesta, y s**igan dando reviews/comentarios** se siente muy bien jejeje XD y no puedo evitar pedirlos….

Bueno mañana subo el siguiente capítulo se titula: Cumpleaños

El siguiente es: Adiós, y les comento que después de este comienza la aventura propiamente dicha jejeje

Díganme como van sintiendo el desarrollo de la historia…. Y para los fans de Jake Renesme y a los que quieren a Jake o Nessie con alguien más, bueno todavía no hay una decisión muy firme en cuanto su relación, pero prometo a ambos grupos que no se aburrirán con el transcurso de la historia, ya tengo varias ideas en mente muahahaha (risa macabra para los que no están familiarizados con tan correcto termino jejeje XD) además siempre esta la sorpresa no?

Me despido ya los aburri con tanta palabrería verdad? Jejeje,

Nos vemos Tot ziens

Cuídense

**Vyanka **

Ah por ultimo…recomendación de libros: les gusta crepúsculo y Harry potter? Bueno pues he leído un libro que a los que les gusta este tipo de lectura les fascinara al menos a mi me gusto mucho, se llama: Ciudad de Huesos de Cassandra Clare, esta muy bueno , bueno al menos en mi opinión


	10. Capitulo 10 Cumpleaños

Resumen: Capitulo nuevo arriba y largo jejeje: basicamente el mejor cumpleaños de Renesme!!! jejeje lean notas jejeje, saludotes

Recuerden cada vez que uno no **deja un review** un gato hambriento victima de la violencia intrafamiliar es abducido por extraterrestres…. XD por fa salvemos a los gatos!!…. **Dejen review!!! XD XD XD **

Ya saben idea original Stephanie Meyer yo solo trato de continuar la historia.

Capitulo largo…muy largo jejeje a leer!!

**Capitulo 9. Cumpleaños…**

_**Bella POV**_

Había terminado la primera parte del cumpleaños de mi pequeña, ahora solo quedaba la gran fiesta , para nosotros también era sorpresa, porque Alice no dejo que la ayudáramos en nada, como siempre, y solo nos cito a las 6 de la tarde en la gran casa, Lo único que estábamos encomendados a realizar era pasar por Charlie y René.

René se estaba quedando en un hotel del centro de Forks, no queríamos que tuviera más detalles de nosotros, además el lugar más seguro para un humano era estar lejos de nosotros, solo por precaución…No quería que nadie nos viera, por lo que le llame para vernos en el estacionamiento antes de irnos.

—Nessie, vamos que llegaremos tarde por tus abuelos— dije

—Listo mama— dijo ella mientras se subía al auto con nosotros, decidimos llevar el auto de Emmett, algo que no llamara tanto la atención…solo era una Lincoln…

—Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, Nessie— dijo Edward de manera protectora, iba al volante y lo sostenía con una mano, mientras la otra siempre estaba junto a la mía.

El coche avanzo y nos dirigimos por la carretera hacia Forks, hacia frio como los demás días, pero el cielo, aunque nublado se encontraba, no mostraba ninguna amenaza de lluvia ni de nieve, iba a ser un día agradable para nuestros invitados humanos, que no eran muchos, y hablando de humanos, no sabía si la amenaza de Alice de traer una banda de música era cierta, pero… algo me decía que iba muy en serio. Llegamos al centro de Forks después de unos 15 minutos, había llamado a René hace unos minutos y ella ya estaba lista, nos estacionamos y le llame una segunda vez, salió corriendo del hotel y nos encontró en el estacionamiento, traía un paquete en las manos, que supuse era parte del regalo de Nessie, entro en la camioneta y abrazo a Renesme.

—Oh princesa, felicidades!!! — le dijo a Renesme, mientras la estrechaba

—Gracias abue…René— A mi madre le incomodaba que la llamaran abuela, y mas una jovencita, así que Nessie siempre trataba de llamarla René.

—Ah no te preocupes Nessie hoy puedes llamarme como quieras— le sujetó mas fuerte — Tu regalo te lo entregare hasta que Charlie este presente , es parte de los dos— le comento a mi hija mientras le enseñaba la pequeña bolsa que tenía en las manos

—Gracias, no hay problema, ya vamos por él, cierto papa?— pregunto Nessie

—Si , solo queda pasar por ellos, Que tal René como has pasado la noche?, es un buen hotel cierto? — Dijo Edward

—Que tal Edward, gracias por pasar por mí, y muy bien la verdad, un pueblo muy tranquilo Forks…— claro, tranquilo… nada mas estaba rodeado por una familia numerosa de vampiros y una gran manada de lobos… pensé. Asome mi cara hacia donde estaba René y la salude

—Hola mama, ya has hablado con Phil?— pregunté, ella no era acompañada nunca por Phil, siempre buscaba una excusa, o checaba los horarios mas apretados para él , para que así pudiera venir sola, sabía que el asunto de Renesme no era nada fácil de explicar, además también sabía que entre menos personas se enteraran mejor estaríamos nosotros.

—Si!, manda muchos saludos, quisiera verte Bella , pero le he explicado que es mejor que no abandone su carrera, va muy bien ahora, ¿sabes?...lo han sugerido para un equipo de primera— dijo entusiasmada

—Buenas noticias!, que bien por el— dije mientras la camioneta avanzaba y nos alejábamos hacia la casa que alguna vez compartí con mi padre, pasaríamos por él y por Sue, mama no se sentía incomoda ante la idea de que Charlie encontrara a alguien, es más, se veía más feliz por él.

—Pasaron diez minutos en los que René y Nessie la pasaron platicando de todo lo que se había perdido en los meses que no pudo estar con ella, bueno emitió algunos detalles, a mama le gustaba estar al tanto de Nessie tanto como a Papa.

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie donde nos esperaba en la puerta, como si nos hubiéramos tardado más de la cuenta, llevaba un traje, de hecho era el mismo que había usado en mi boda, todavía le quedaba bien , se veía my apuesto. Baje del auto y corrí a paso humano hacia él.

—Charlie!, ¿Listo?— pregunte mientras lo abrazaba

—Claro Bells– percibí que se sentía incomodo ante mi abrazo o al menos sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa papa?— pregunté

—No …nada Bella no te preocupes, solo que estas un poco…fría…— dijo mientras yo me apartaba un poco.

—Oh…lo siento , ya sabes el clima…debería portar una chaqueta...— dije

—Si….el frio… no hay problema Bella de verdad, donde está Nessie? , digo Renesme?— corrigió al observar mi gesto de impaciencia al nombrar a mi hija Nessie, yo solo lo hacía por reflejo, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a nombrarla de esa manera así que casi no me molestaba…casi.

—Está en el auto esperando papa, también esta René, ya esta Sue lista?— pregunté

—Claro, solo estaba despidiendo a los chicos en el patio de atrás, ellos llegaran más tarde, decidieron pasar a La Push, pero nos verán en la casa.

—Bueno entonces vámonos, tenemos que estar en 15 minutos exactamente, esas fueron las instrucciones de Alice, y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo no sale como lo esperaba– dije mientras sonreía , y aparecía Sue en la puerta arreglada para el festejo.

—¡Bella! — dijo mientras me saludaba

—¡Sue!, ¿Como estas?, vamos , platicamos en el camino…— dije.

—De verdad Alice fue muy precisa en sus instrucciones, por lo que quería acelerar esto.

—Claro Bella, vámonos Charlie— dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta, y tomaba la mano de papa, se subieron en el auto donde nos esperaban los demás.

—Nessie! , felicidades…— dijo mientras abrazaba a mi hija.

—Si!, Felicidades Nessie— también remarco Sue, mientras ambos se subían en la parte de atrás de la camioneta

—Abuelo, gracias! Gracias Sue!— dijo ella

—Que tal René, como ha estado el viaje?— pregunto Charlie a mi madre

—Todo bien, ¿Como les ha ido?— pregunto mientras observaba a los recién llegados.

—Todo perfecto René, gracias por preguntar, pero deberías de quedarte en casa, Seth podría quedarse en el sofá, piénsalo al menos, está bien? — respondió Sue.

—Lo pensare gracias Sue…. Charlie podemos darle su regalo a Nessie? — agrego

—Claro, Felicidades!— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

—Gracias!, de verdad no se hubieran molestado— dijo mientras besaba las mejillas de sus abuelos. Abrió rápidamente su regalo, era un celular(móvil para los amigos españoles XD) , ambos habían decidido regalarle algo para que pudieran comunicarse más seguido, Nessie no tenia uno aun porque no lo necesitaba, pero ahora que nos cambiaríamos sería muy útil para ella, era como si mis padres supieran que nos alejábamos…

Recorrimos el tramo que llegaba a la casa, Nessie se la pasó maravillada con su nuevo regalo, tomaba fotos a todos, le había gustado.

Llegamos a la entrada del camino que dirigía a la casa de los Cullen, donde Alice nos dijo que esperáramos hasta que recibiera la señal de continuar, no se cual era esta, aparecer Alice había "visto" que la descifraríamos en el camino…

Esperamos unos 5 minutos , el sol había terminado de esconderse tras las montañas del oeste, y la noche lo cubrió todo, esperamos un poco más, hasta que una cantidad considerable de luces de un tono rosa tenue, remplazaba la oscuridad , estas se simulaban un camino cubierto por estrellas artificiales que flotaban en el aire , eran como partículas de polvo estelar, eso parecían, no es que las hubiera visto antes, pero…_supuse que así se verían_. Me reí ante tal pensamiento.

El ambiente era hermoso, como un cuento de hadas, la cara de Nessie estaba iluminada por estas luces y se observaba un sonrisa que cubría su rostro, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

Habíamos comenzado a movernos por el camino, y mientras lo recorríamos pudimos observar algunas letras que se dibujaban en éste, Nessie se paso hacia el asiento de adelante, mientras avanzábamos y observábamos con detenimiento lo que nos trataban de decir estas figuras, primero apareció una "F" que había sido colocada con una especie de polvo blanco en el pavimento, seguimos caminando y descubriendo los demás caracteres que aparecían ante nosotros, cuando pasaron unos segundos la palabra "Felicidades" se había completado, y Nessie estaba muy emocionada, pude ver en sus ojos un poco de humedad, brillaban de felicidad.

Seguimos un poco mas hasta que llegamos a la casa, donde estaban todos en la entrada, esperándola, completando las letras "Nessie" en una gran manta que había hecho Rosalie y cubría toda la fachada principal de la casa, era enorme y en esta se observaba un retrato de mi pequeña sonriendo a la edad de 2 años. Era hermoso, a donde volteáramos había pequeñas luces como las del camino, que difuminaban la oscuridad.

Bajamos del auto y Nessie salió corriendo hacia los brazos de sus otros abuelos que eran los que estaba al frente, Emmett lucía una enorme sonrisa, y Rose reflejaba melancolía en su mirada, combinada con felicidad, Jasper se encontraba a lado de Carlisle y de Esme, pero no pude ver a Alice por ninguna parte, supongo preparaba algo aun mas grande para ella. Pude ver a Jake detrás de todos con Leah y Seth a su lado, estaban los tres muy presentables, incluso Leah que, como siempre tenía esa mirada de desconfianza cada vez que todos estábamos cerca, pero al menos había venido, y Seth asomaba una enorme sonrisa. Mi Nessie se acerco a Saludar a todos y ellos la abrazaron y felicitaron, todo iba bien, hasta ahora se veía más feliz de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Porque no pasamos al jardin de atrás Nessie… Alice te está esperando por allá…— sugirió Carlisle

—Oh… claro— concedió mi hija, mientras todos nos encaminábamos detrás de ellos hacia el jardín.

* * *

_**Renesme POV**_

Esto era maravilloso, todo era perfecto, no podía sentirme más feliz, mis amigos y familia todos juntos, y a donde me girara los demás mostraban el cariño que me tenían, había saludado a todos, solo faltaba tía Alice, nos dirigíamos hacia la parte de atrás, donde ella nos estaría esperando… no tenía ni idea de lo que ella tenía preparado…tome un poco de aire y continúe a lado de mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, los demás nos seguían de cerca…

Salimos al jardín y no lo podía creer…una especie de teatro en menor escala estaba montado al aire libre, había grandes lonas de color blanco que solo eran iluminadas por diminutas luces blancas que no cubrían todo, pero nos dejaban observar todo con claridad, era un entorno acogedor.

El tío Jasper nos llamo a todos y nos dijo que ocupáramos lugares en la gran mesa que estaba justo en frente del pequeño teatro que habían puesto esta mañana, eso supuse….por que ayer había pasado y no había encontrado nada de esto, de verdad tía Alice sí que se había lucido esta vez, era la mejor de todas las fiestas y apenas empezaba...

Nos sentamos, mis padres a mi lado, los demás también tomaron sus lugares, pasaron unos cinco minutos en que ya estábamos todos acomodados en silencio, pero todavía no veía a tía Alice por ningún lado, hasta que apareció en la tarima del escenario, tenía un micrófono en su mano

Buenas noches a todos!, especialmente a ti Renesme, muchas felicidades Nessie, no he podido abrazarte aun, pero bajare en unos minutos, solo quería darte mi regalo….— Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y me levantaba una ceja, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que me iba a dar, y para que necesitaba un escenario?…también levante una ceja en respuesta…

Bueno mi regalo Nessie, es básicamente…tu canción favorita…en vivo—dijo mientras el telón que cubría el escenario detrás de ella se abría y…no podía creerlo…. No podía, era increíble…había…traído a mi grupo favorito de música para cantarme una canción?...si...lo había hecho, su regalo era increíble de verdad, como era posible?...ellos ni siquiera eran de por aquí, como?....seguía preguntándome a mi misma mientras comenzaba mi pieza favorita, interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos

_Why did I ever think, life is about to go on…..in a minute"_

_(Porque llegue a pensar, la vida se trata de seguir adelante…en un minuto)_

_And did I ever see, life is about to go on…..in a minute_

_(y llegue a observer, la vida se trata de seguir adelante… en un minuto)_

_Life never goes on… Those are empty words_

_(la vida nunca sigue… esas son palabras vacias…)_

_This is the back door , that will lead you out… to find the alley of your dreams_

_( Esta es la puerta de salida, esta te guiara afuera….para encontrar el callejon de tus sueños)_

_They try and tell you… They're just empty words………It's just a frame of mind_

_(ellos tratan y te dicen….son solo palabras vacias….solo es una idea de la mente)_

_This is the back door…Leading me out….Sweep you away_

_(esta es la puerta de salida, guiándome hacia afuera, llevandote lejos)_

_We'll never go on….We're used to these empty words…….It's just a frame of mind_

_(nosotros nunca seguiremos adelante, soliamos estar acostumbrados a esas palabras vacias….solo es una idea de la mente)_

Yo no podía creerlo, simplemente era irreal, cerre mis ojos por un instante tratando de concentrarme en ese momento, para nunca dejarlo ir, segundos después la canción había terminado, había sido uno de los mejores momentos que haya tenido en mi corta existencia, no podía ni siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, tía Alice apareció detrás de mí, y me levante rápidamente a abrazarla

—Felicidades Nessie!!, te quiero mucho peque!— dijo mientras me abrazaba

—Gracias, gracias, gracias….en fin… gracias…es…fantástico, no sé como lo lograste pero jamás olvidare esto, te quiero, es la mejor fiesta que he tenido— le susurre al oído , mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, estaba demasiado emocionada

—No ha terminado todavía…— me susurro al oído y me soltó, cuando voltee hacia mi familia todos se veían felices, Jake era el que tenía una expresión que se acercaba más a lo que yo estaba sintiendo, también era su banda favorita, corrió a abrazarme

—Puedes creerlo Nessie?, gracias Alice, eso fue…sensacional…— dijo con emoción

—Vamos chicos! Todavía no ha terminado….— dijo tía Alice dando unas palmaditas en nuestros hombros

La banda siguió tocando todas mis canciones favoritas, al parecer tía Alice les había hecho una lista (***oh!…por eso me había pedido prestado mi reproductor de música días atrás…***) ella era sensacional.

Escuche con detenimiento todo lo que tocaron, de vez en cuando me paraba junto con Jacob y algunos otros miembros de la familia para estar frente al escenario, termino la lista que había dado tía Alice, y se cerraron los telones.

Regrese a sentarme y note que mi padre no estaba a mi lado, voltee hacia la oscuridad varias veces buscándolo, por una decima de segundo me sentí muy tensa, como si mi pesadilla comenzara…pero no pasaba nada, al menos aseguro eso mi madre rápidamente mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros al sentir mi angustia.

—Todo está bien Nessie, tu papa solo quiere darte tu regalo ahora…— dijo mama

—Oh…gracias, todavía hay más? — pregunte realmente emocionada..

—Claro, solo que como tú no se de lo que se trata princesa…— dijo ella

En ese momento se abrió otra vez el telón y mi padre en un piano que no había visto antes, hermoso, comenzaba a tocar un canción de cumpleaños….y por un costado aparecía mi cantante favorita, la chica de la banda que había tocado minutos antes, lo acompañaba en voz…todo era perfecto…no podría creer que algún día fuera a ser más feliz de lo que me sentía ahora...; todos seguían la canción y Jake apareció frente a mí, llevaba un pastel con mi nombre en el centro y 5 velas lo decoraban…

Lo puso frente a mí y se acerco a abrazarme…Felicidades Nessie, lo hice yo mismo, no deje que Alice se ocupara de esto… espero te guste, …es lo primero que preparo que no sea de caja….— dijo algo nervioso , sabia lo mucho que Jake odiaba cocinar, incluso prefería ir de caza que prepararse algo…por lo que valore mucho su esfuerzo, tal vez las letras no tuvieran la perfecta caligrafía de papa , pero era hecho por mi Jacob.

—Gracias Jake, te quiero….eres el _mejor amigo _que he tenido— le dije al oído

—…Claro…yo también te a…quiero Nessie, eres mi…_mejor amiga_ también— me dijo al oído tristemente, supuse que se encontraba muy emocionado, solo eso.

Todos estaban rodeándome y realice el ritual de las velas y demás tradiciones esperadas, incluso me hicieron morder el pastel, no sabía nada mal.

En eso paro la canción de cumpleaños, y la joven se bajo del escenario, y camino hacia mí, papa seguía arriba y estaba acomodando algo en el piano, me distraje al ver a la cantante frente a mi…

— Felicidades Renesme, creo que prefieres que te llamen Nessie cierto?...— me estaba hablando a mi?!!, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

— Ah…si...gracias..has estado estupenda, gracias por venir….— dije cuando el sonido logro salir por mi boca.

— No hay problema, esto ha sido…interesante…creo que podría volver a hacerlo, además Alice es muy… persuasiva…pero bueno tenemos que irnos espero que la hayas pasado genial y cuando visites nuestro país solo avísanos…—me dijo y se acerco a abrazarme

— Mucho gusto en conocerte y gracias…gracias por venir y por todo…— dije muy emocionada

— De verdad que el gusto ha sido mío Nessie…es genial saber que a alguien le guste lo que hacemos, eres especial Nessie…cuídate nos vemos— me dijo despidiéndose, mientras se alejaba, yo solo atine a despedirme con la mano, me había dicho que era especial?… ¿acaso sabia mi historia?….creo que me estaba tornando paranoica últimamente…lo mejor sería continuar con la fiesta, por el bien de todos y mi salud mental, que no andaba muy bien estos días.

Charlaba con mis tíos acerca de lo que me habían regalado, el tío Jasper me había regalado un uniforme de beisbol con mi nombre grabado en la chaqueta y una gorra con una gran C en el frente

—Bienvenida a los juegos Nessie!— dijo con alegría

—Gracias!!, entonces, ya puedo jugar con ustedes?— pregunte, estaba feliz , papa nunca dejaba que yo participara, "Es peligroso" decía él, ahora ocupaba el lugar que alguna vez mi madre tuvo, solo era el árbitro…

—Claro , deberíamos de probarlo próximamente— dijo emocionado

Tío Emmett me regaló un videojuego de instrumentos musicales…con repuestos, era gracioso, el ya anticipaba que no duraría mucho en nuestras manos, me gusto mucho su regalo. Mi tía Rose se había pasado, me había regalado un auto, yo no sabía conducir, pero ella prometió enseñarme, era un auto muy bonito, pero no era como los de la familia, era más…común, era así porque cuando yo estuviera con humanos ellos no se sintieran distantes, le agradecí el hecho de que pensara en eso, aun así mi auto era genial. Mientras tía Rose me explicaba los detalles de mi regalo, los abuelos Carlisle y Esme llegaron y me entregaron mi regalo, era una computadora, dijeron que necesitaría una ahora que no estuviéramos cerca de mis abuelos Charlie y René y así podría comunicarme con ellos y mis nuevos amigos, además podría hacer mis trabajos, todos habían planeado sus regalos de acuerdo a nuestro próximo viaje, me sentía feliz, pero con cada regalo recordaba nuestra inminente salida de Forks y las despedidas que vendrían pronto.

Pasamos parte de la noche en mi festejo, tía Alice había puesto un equipo de música, y me pregunte como es que los demás habitantes de Forks no podían escuchar todo el ruido que estábamos generando, me la estaba pasando de lujo, supongo que no se acercaban debido al misterio que envolvía a la casa de mi familia.

Papa me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el escenario, mama iba detrás de nosotros, ambos mostraban una enorme sonrisa, y se veían realmente emocionados

—¿A dónde vamos? — pregunte

—¿Creíste que no te daríamos nada nosotros Renesme?— dijo mi papa alegremente —Perdón por el retraso cariño solo quisimos darle espacio a los demás, pero si tenemos algo para ti…

—No hay problema, no necesito nada, ustedes son el mejor regalo papa— dije sinceramente, en realidad que el que ellos estuvieran conmigo valía más que cualquier cosa material.

—Gracias Nessie, pero tú eres nuestro regalo princesa, además esa es una promesa mi niña, siempre estaremos para ti—dijo mama mientras me abrazaba, definitivamente mama era especial, había cambiado tanto en estos años… yo observaba su cambio más que los demás, se había vuelto más maternal con el tiempo, hasta llegar al punto en que no me importaba si en unos años me viera mayor que ella, porque ella siempre seria mi Mami.

—Mama…los quiero…prometan que nunca me van a dejar— dije mientras sollozaba por unos instantes, recordé mis sueños, mis pesadillas, rápidamente intercambie el pensamiento por uno más feliz para no preocupar a papa.

—Ya, ya mi Nessie… tranquila pequeña, es una promesa, jamás te dejaremos — dijo papa mientras se unía a nuestro abrazo. Llore unos minutos y agradecí el hecho de que mi padre no hubiera leído mi mente, me limpie los ojos y trate de sonreír….y lo logre…creo que finalmente estaba pasando…_me estaba volviendo loca _pensé , riéndome de mi misma y eso me hizo ampliar mi sonrisa aun mas

—¿Que pasa Nessie?– dijo papa ahora de nuevo feliz

—Vamos, lo mejor será que veas lo que hemos preparado para ti— dijo mama mientras me soltaba solo un brazo y continuábamos caminando con un brazo en la espalda de la otra, apoyándome siempre

Llegamos al escenario, y pude observar finalmente mi regalo, el piano que hace unas horas papa había tocado

—Que piensas Nessie te gusta?…..creí que… ya sabes, te gustaría aprender algo de música, y yo podría enseñarte algo más que las lecciones de tía Rosalie, además mira – me dijo mientras señalaba un espacio en la esquina del instrumento, había firmas de mi familia, y también de la banda que había tocado…yo por supuesto no pude contestar nada…simplemente lo mire asombrada, recorrí la madera con mis manos cuidando no dejar ninguna marca, y repuse mas curiosidad en ese montoncito de garabatos en la madera.

—Vamos nena si no te gusta podríamos buscar algo mas…— dijo papa al no obtener respuesta de mi parte

—Me encanta!!!— alcance a decir y corrí a abrazarlo— gracias Papa!!

—Oh así que era un piano Edward?, porque no me habías dicho?, le ha encantado!, seguro que el mío se queda corto después de esto… — comento mama a papa

—Claro que no Bella, además yo tampoco sabía que era lo que ibas a regalarle…no me habías dado ni una pista…estamos a mano — dijo con su sonrisa torcida que gustaba dedicarle a mi madre

—Ven conmigo Nessie— dijo mama mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba hacia una parte alejada del jardín— vienes? — pregunto a papa

—Las alcanzo en un segundo voy a acomodar esto y enseguida estoy con ustedes— dijo papa

—¿Mama?, ¿porque tan lejos?—pregunte

—Solo porque no quería que lo vieras antes — dijo mientras había con cuidado la puerta de una de las pequeñas casitas de jardín donde mi familia guardaba algunas cosas, algo así como bodegas de jardín. Observe como se asomaba una…motocicleta??, pero papa había dicho que….

—Mama!!!!! — wow lo había hecho… me había comprado una moto clásica, pero yo tenía entendido que papa odiaba esos aparatos, casi pierde a mama en varias ocasiones al principio de su relación, no me habían contado mucho de esa historia solo sabía que mama se había vuelto , según palabras de mi padre… "Un peligro para sí misma por mi culpa"— …pero papa..el..?

—Oh …tranquila Nessie tu papa sabe de que se trata y está de acuerdo en que la uses…con las medidas de seguridad necesarias claro— dijo mientras me aventaba las llaves

—Entonces es mía?, de verdad puedo usarla?, genial!!!, a Jake le encantara esto!!, gracias mama!!!— dije mientras la abrazaba

—Podríamos probarla en estos días , Jake podría enseñarte como me enseño a mi alguna vez— dijo ella

La fiesta termino a tempranas horas del día siguiente, el sol saldría en unas horas, mis abuelos humanos y sus acompañantes se fueron temprano, terminaron exhaustos, yo también estaba cansada así que cuando mama estaba cerca hable con ella :

—Mama, crees que podemos irnos a la casa?— dije bostezando

—Claro, Nessie debiste haberme dicho que ya estabas cansada— dijo cuando observo mis ojos parpadear del cansancio

Rápido fue en busca de papa, mientras yo me acercaba con los demás para despedirme y agradecer sus atenciones

—Alice, muchas gracias, fue la mejor de todas las fiestas, no quisiera irme pero creo que si me quedo unos minutos más, voy a acabar por quedarme dormida en la mesa— dije tratando de sonreír, pero mis reflejos me engañaron y acabe bostezando.

— Oh…te ves cansada Nessie, genial que te haya gustado, no puedo ver bien tu futuro y eso me estresa demasiado, así que no sabía si te iba a gustar tanto, por eso me esforcé mucho esta vez — dijo sonriendo y acercándose para darme un abrazo

— Vete a descansar, nos vemos en unas horas— dijo ella mientras me abrazaba

— Gracias, nos vemos….tía Rose gracias por el auto ha estado…(bostezo)….genial…lo siento de verdad estoy cansada…— dije a tía Rose de verdad apenada el bostezo fue involuntario

— Bueno adiós a todos y mañana tendríamos que probar ese uniforme tío Jazz— dije

— Creo que hay otros planes Nessie , pero ya lo probaremos , por ahora duerme un poco— dijo seriamente mientras tomaba la mano de tía Alice y se despedía con la mano libre

Todos se dispersaron rápidamente, y mis padres aparecieron detrás de mí, lo cual, por el sueño que tenia me sorprendió un poco, ni siquiera los vi venir…

—Vamos a casa— dijo papa cargándome

—…espera…puedo yo sola papa, gracias— dije , la verdad es que quería que me llevara pero me daba un poco de pena

—Vamos no pasa nada, te lo mereces, además…básicamente todavía es tu cumpleaños….

—Mmm creo que tienes razón verdad?, bueno supongo que puedo pedirte el favor esta vez— dije mientras cerraba mis brazos en su cuello y me recargaba en su pecho, mama acerco una manta y la puso encima mío, de verdad me trataban como una niña pequeña….pero hoy se sentía muy bien.

— Descansa Nessie— dijo mama y me beso en la frente, no sé como habíamos llegado a la casa, lo último que alcance a escuchar fue a la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse…sonreí por última vez mientras me entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo, había sido un día excelente.

**Continuara TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Notas **

Primero una disculpa por lo tarde que lo he subido hoy, es que fui secuestrada a una reunión, no me la pase nada mal pero una disculpa sincera para con ustedes XD, pues si lo lees almita Feliz Cumpleaños XD!!!

Segundo mi queridísima **FJ Slytherin,** la verdad es un honor que te hayas tomado el tiempo para ver todos los capítulos y comentarlos, claro que realizare algunos wallpapers mas para tu historia, gracias de verdad y tomare tus sugerencias en cuenta! Gracias!!!!

Y recuerden cada vez que uno no **deja un review** un gato hambriento victima de la violencia intrafamiliar es abducido por extraterrestres…. XD por fa salvemos a los gatos…. **Dejen review!!! XD XD XD **

**Para los de Potterfics: **

Gracias a mis lectores y comentadores de siempre: Baby Cullen y Sigfrid Cullen, también a todos los que han dejado comentario y me han agregado a sus favoritos muchas gracias de verdad espero les siga gustando, perdón por no anotarlos a todos pero créanme que los tengo presentes y más adelante les dedicare los capítulos a los mas fieles XD , cuídense mucho un abrazote

**Para los de Fanfiction net: **

Gracias chicos (as) por dejar sus comentarios y opiniones: _Uchin , cullenfaan, garabato, inesinha, Florduu, aridenere, vicky233P, , son geniales espero les siga gustando la historia. Un saludote desde México _

_Tot ziens _

_**Vyanka**_

Por cierto la canción para este capítulo la tome de una banda llamada **The Gathering**, holandeses que cantan en ingles XD, no son comerciales, la canción se titula: "**Bad movie scene**", y pues no pude resistir el incluir algo pequeño aunque sea muy pequeño que me guste a mi jejeje, no pude evitarlo…. Pero me encanta esta banda, no soy de las personas que les gusta lo comercial, pero respeto a los que si …


	11. Chapter 11 Adios

**Notas al inicio: **

Antes que nada preparen pañuelos!

si tienen oportunidad , dejen sus **comentarios/reviews **no toma mucho tiempo y aumenta la creatividad, además es un hecho científicamente comprobado que salva gatos inocentes en el mundo de ser abducidos por extraterrestres, XD

* * *

**Capitulo 11. Adiós**

_**Bella POV**_

Acabábamos de dejar a Nessie en su recamara después de la fiesta, si es que se le puede llamar así a lo que hizo Alice, fue mucho mejor que eso, fue todo un espectáculo, mi hija la había pasado de maravilla y no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber lo que pensaba, yo era su madre.

La verdad es que aunque no me podía cansar, hoy había tenido un día algo ocupado y por alguna razón me sentía más débil, incluso el dolor que me producía el percibir la sangre, ese que quemaba mi garganta, lo tome como una señal para reabastecer mis necesidades, llevaba ya varios días sin ir de caza, y si quería pasar tiempo con mi familia humana debería de hacerlo pronto.

— ¿Qué piensas Bella?— dijo Edward. Se coloco tras mi espalda y me encerró con sus brazos

— ¿Ha sido genial no?, haya atrás me refiero, la fiesta…Renesme está muy feliz — dije

— Si , ha estado fenomenal…recuérdame regalarle algo especial en navidad a la enana,— dijo Edward

— …aun así puedo ver que algo no anda bien Bella, ¿Que tienes?— agregó aferrándome mas fuerte

— No pasa nada Edward, estoy bien— me gire y le bese en la mejilla siguiendo el camino hacia sus labios. — Vez…— dije

— …pequeña mentirosa…— me dijo y se separo de mi.

— Claro que algo te pasa — Afirmo el

— ¿Es acaso porque nos marchamos?..sabes que podemos quedarnos unos días más… —Agregó y me lo recordó, tal vez no solo era mi necesidad de saciar mi sed únicamente, tal vez, internamente sabia que pronto dejaría a mis padres por mucho tiempo, quizá esta hoy sería la última vez.

— Lo sé Edward, lo sé , es solo que… ni siquiera les he dicho nada y no…no sé cómo van a reaccionar, me preocupan, no sé si estén listos…— dije con la voz pesada por primera vez en años

— Y… ¿tu lo estás?— pregunto mientras volvía a abrazarme

— No lo sé… por el bien de Nessie, espero que sí— respondí sinceramente

— Todo irá bien, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo mientras besaba mi cabello

— Gracias…te..

— ..amo —término él y dibujo esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

— ¿Te parece si vamos de caza ahora?, quiero que todo esté listo, sin problemas— pregunté

— Me parece una buena idea, que prefieres ¿Osos pardos o pumas?

— Sabes que el puma es mi favorito también Edward..— dije mientras le estrechaba la mano

— Esperaba que dijeras eso…— dijo él mientras tiraba de mi mano

En ese momento desaparecimos hacia la oscuridad del bosque, todavía quedaban algunos minutos antes del amanecer así que aprovecharíamos la ventaja que la noche nos ofrecía.

Mientras corríamos, me pare abruptamente y le dije

— En cuanto terminemos deberíamos hablar con Nessie

— Estaba pensando lo mismo…, me ha parecido oler a un par de pumas a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, ¿vamos?— agrego, mientras me tendía una mano

Yo solo la estreche y desaparecimos tras los arbustos, esperaba que cuando terminara la caza, me sintiera mucho mejor, lo necesitaba por el bien de mi Nessie. O tal vez no quería aceptarlo pero lo haría por mi propio bien.

* * *

_**Renesme POV**_

Despertaba, por primera vez en varias semanas con seguridad de no haber tenido ninguna pesadilla, ni siquiera sentía que había despertado, por un momento pensé que seguía dormida y que en cualquier momento mi mente fallaría otra vez, aterrándome como solía hacerlo estas últimas semanas , cerré mis ojos en mi "sueño" un momento, esperando a que llegaran, pero nunca lo hicieron, incluso me pellizque el antebrazo para asegurarme que estaba despierta, y así es, estaba despierta, me arrepentí de haber aplicado tanta fuerza a mi intento de despertar

—Ouch!— dije mientras una pequeña lagrima se asomaba en mi ojo izquierdo

Con una gran sonrisa abrí por completo mis ojos y note que la habitación se encontraba iluminada de nuevo, busque mi reloj para percatarme del tiempo, y descubrí que había dormido un total de 9 horas, pasaba del mediodía, no me había despertado en ninguna ocasión durante ese tiempo, volví a sonreír.

Recordé la noche anterior, había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida sin duda, todavía podía escuchar la música y a mi familia unida cada vez que mis parpados se cerraban.

Trate de incorporarme pero al hacerlo descubrí que había una nota a mi lado, justo sobre la almohada, de parte de mis padres, bueno de mama:

**"**_**Buenos días pequeña:**_

_**Ya habrás notado que no estamos en casa, salimos de caza, no tardaremos, esperamos que no tengas la necesidad si quiera de leer esto, regresaremos pronto, todo está bien, puedes desayunar lo que deje para ti en la nevera.**_

_**Te quiere más que a su propia existencia:**_

_**Mama"**_

Me quede observando la nota por unos instantes…

¿Habían ido de caza y no me habían esperado?…

*******Habían pasado ya varias semanas atras desde que decidí dejar de alimentarme a base del vital liquido carmesí, sangre, no es que no me gustara, al contrario, me encantaba. Sin embargo sentía que era como una adicción, algo que crees que no debes hacer, pero la costumbre es más fuerte que la voluntad de la decisión…*******

Pero bueno, supongo que me bastara con un par de bocadillos en lo que ellos regresan.

Me levante rápidamente y realice algo que ni siquiera yo espere de mi persona: recogí mi habitación en un santiamén.

Llegue a la cocina y me serví lo que mi madre había dejado: un vaso de leche con un trozo del pastel que había hecho Jake para mí. Termine rápidamente, y tome un baño, mi pequeño patito de hule, Patito No. 81 para ser precisos, estaba todavía en una esquina de la regadera, muy atento penetrándome con la mirada, así que decidí girar su cabeza hacia la pared, no sé porque me incomodaba, tal vez…si estaba perdiendo la razón…

Termine mi baño, decidí recoger algunas cosas de la casa, y me extraño el hecho que mis padres no regresaran aun, *** _probablemente no encontraron lo que buscaban y decidieron buscar más al norte. _Pensé.

A los pocos minutos el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió y gire mi rostro hasta observar que papa entraba a la vivienda seguido por mi madre

—¡Qué tal Nessie!, veo que has despertado temprano princesa— dijo mi padre sarcásticamente

—Nessie!!— dijo mama y volvió a abrazarme

—…yo también los he echado de menos— dije con el poco aire que le quedaba a mis pulmones después de tan eufórico abrazo

Mi madre se separo y pude observar por primera vez en años que su rostro se veía algo descompuesto, raro en un vampiro, raro en mi madre

—¿Qué pasa mama?— pregunte mientras le aferraba la mano

—Necesitamos charlar Nessie– dijo papa mientras se sentaba en el sofá más cercano y señalaba el espacio junto a él para que lo acompañara, me estrese rápidamente, ¿Que es lo que podría pasar para que mi madre se viera de esa forma?...hice caso a papa y me situé a su lado

—Ha …pasado algo?— pregunte con miedo a saber una verdad que quizá, no me gustaría conocer

—Nada serio bebe — dijo mama mientras se situaba a mi lado y me alentaba a recargar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas

—Le hice caso y ella comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos

—Nessie como sabes nos marchamos a Denalí…— comenzó ella

—Y pues ha llegado el momento de decírselo a tus abuelos y a …Jake — agregó

—Lo sé mama, no se preocupen por mí, todo está bien , después de todo ellos podrán ir a visitarnos ¿cierto?, incluso Jake creo que querría acompañarnos…— dije, creyendo que mis palabras la harían sentir mejor, mis padres cruzaron miradas un segundo antes de contestar, y nunca llego la tranquilidad que esperaba en mi madre

—No Nessie , no esta vez …— dijo mi padre muy serio

—Al menos no estamos seguros ahora princesa— corrigió mi madre a papa al ver mi cara de ansiedad.

—No…no entiendo..— dije sinceramente

—No sabemos si volveremos a ver a tus abuelos humanos Nessie, no sabemos si es seguro para ellos, necesitamos instalarnos primero… no podemos asegurar nada princesa— dijo papa en un tono muy enfático

—Y en cuanto a Jake…no sabemos si querrá acompañarnos, y si lo hace no sabemos cómo reaccionarían los demás del clan Denalí a que viva en su caza, ¿Sabes? todavía resienten la perdida de Irina, y lamentablemente la manada sin querer estuvo involucrada en el principio de esa historia Renesme— agrego mama

—Pero...

—Si, lo sabemos, pero a los demás de nuestra raza les cuesta más tiempo llegar a ese nivel de confianza con un lobo, pero ya veremos ese tema más adelante, por ahora no te preocupes por Jacob Nessie— dijo papa, pero como no iba a preocuparme, era mi mejor amigo, nunca habíamos estado separados por más de un día desde que tengo memoria.

Solo atine a asentir levemente

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, el sol, para colmo de nuestros males, se encontraba sobre nosotros.

***_Genial!, casi nunca hacia sol en Forks y buen día se le ocurre aparecer!. _Pensé algo molesta

No podríamos ir por René ni por Charlie, saque mi celular del nuevo bolso que Alice había comprado para mi, según ella necesitaba uno nuevo, era verano y el bolso anterior según sus palabras: "Es tan… retro Bella, ya es verano no invierno, si sigues así…tendré que poner más empeño en el curso de modas" me había amenazado, por lo que prometí cambiarlo, con una amenaza como esa no se juega.

Marque el teléfono casi tan rápido como lo pensé, la línea sonaba ocupada con Charlie así que marque a mama

—¿Mama? — dije después de 4 tonos de espera

—Bella..buenos días— dijo con la voz como si acabara de levantarla, tal vez estaba dormida, después de todo eran humanos y la fiesta se había terminado tarde.

—Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?— pregunte

—Oh no Bella, solo que Phil me levanto temprano, ha llamado a las 8 de la mañana!, solo para saludarme!, debería de recordarle el cambio de horarios… pero bueno mañana que me marche le comentare eso para mis próximas visitas, pero que mal educada, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Bella? – dijo ella , me sentí mal por ella, esperaba próximas visitas…tenía que hablar con ellos ya.

—Oh…no te preocupes solo que…hay una pequeña reunión en casa mama, tenemos que hablar…— dije en un tono muy serio, y mama se quedo sin habla durante unos instantes

—¿Mama?, ¿sigues conmigo?— pregunte

—Claro hija, ¿ha pasado algo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Nessie está bien?— pregunto asustada

—Perfectamente, no pasa nada mama, estamos bien, solo queremos hablar con ustedes…—respondí rápidamente para tranquilizarla un poco.

—¿Con nosotros?, ¿Charlie…?—pregunto

—Si mama con los dos, ¿Crees poder llegar a la casa de Carlisle en una hora?— pregunté

—Claro, ahí estaré, ¿Charlie ya sabe?

—No, en estos momentos le llamo…— respondí

—Entonces en una hora Bella, saludos a Nessie, seré puntual lo prometo — dijo antes de que pudiera decirle que fuese puntual, ese rasgo no era muy común en mama.

—Ok , nos vemos — dije

—Nos vemos — dijo y colgó el celular

Edward apareció a mi lado, se había cambiado de una manera más formal.

—¿Ya hablaste con René?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?, deje a Nessie recostada en el sillón, dejémosla que descanse un momento más, ¿te parece? — dijo con una mirada llena de ternura

—Claro que sí, mi pequeña…desearía evitarle todo esto Edward…— dije con aflicción y lo abrace con fuerza.

—Tranquila, veras que todo estará bien, ella es más fuerte de lo que queremos ver— dijo por primera vez aceptando que mi Nessie era capaz de manejarlo.

—Sé que puede, tienes razón, todo estará bien, tal vez podamos seguir viéndonos— lo dije esperando que mis palabras de alguna manera pudieran forzar el destino.

—Ahora… ¿llamamos a Charlie?

—A eso iba — dije mientras tecleaba rápidamente el numero de mi padre

—¿Papa?

—¿Bella?

—Si..soy yo papa, solo quería hablar contigo, sabes…hoy hay una reunión en casa y necesito que estés aquí, tenemos que hablar— dije, esta vez sin rodeos, papa era más fuerte que mama en algunos sentidos y sabría que entendería la situación

—Oh…claro Bells estaré ahí, ¿A qué hora?

—En una hora y, papa…preferiría que vinieras tu solo, no es por Sue y lo sabes, ella me agrada, pero…son cosas que solo puedo hablar contigo y mama…— dije y el teléfono volvo a quedar en silencio unos segundos, decidí darle un poco de tiempo antes de preguntar si seguía conmigo.

—¿Pa…

—Entiendo, espero todo este bien Bella, te veo en una hora— me interrumpió antes de que pudiera preguntar… sin duda mi padre había llegado a ser muy comprensivo y sabia como actuar en situaciones como esta.

—Claro, te esperamos…— dije y el solo se despidió brevemente. Corto la llamada.

Edward que se encontraba frente a mí, levanto mi rostro y me beso, dándome tranquilidad.

—¿Lista?— me dijo

— Lista — le dije , al menos creí estar lista

Regresamos a la casa por Nessie, y de ahí marcharnos a la casa Cullen como la llamábamos últimamente.

_**Minutos después…**_

Nos encontrábamos en el lobby, hace unos minutos habíamos llegado con Nessie, y en unos cuantos más mis padres se nos unirían, con Jake hablaríamos mañana, era mucho para Nessie por un día. Los demás Cullen decidieron, como solían hacerlo, darnos un tiempo a solas con nuestros familiares, aun así se mantuvieron cerca en caso de que necesitáramos apoyo, _"Todo estará bien Bella"_ me había dicho Alice y me dio algo de confianza, Rose me había deseado suerte y los demás también mostraron su apoyo antes de irse.

Mi hija se encontraba recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana, observaba hacia la nada y me dolía ver como todo esto le afectaba, no a un nivel físico claro está, pero me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla a que fuese más fácil para ella. Solo pensé en acercarme a ella

—Nessie, ¿estás bien? — que pregunta tan ridícula, yo misma lo sabía..

—No lo sé, es solo que todo es tan…rápido…— me dijo y cuando me vio a los ojos pude ver que lloraba, me acerque más y la abrace mientras acariciaba su cabellos

—Lo siento , de verdad quisiera que fuera más fácil, tampoco es fácil para mi pequeña, pero créeme que si hubiera otra manera…— dije

—Entiendo mama, o al menos trato de hacerlo…— dijo ella

—Puedo prometerte algo Nessie, todo podrá ser diferente pero nosotros…

—Lo sé, siempre estarán conmigo— completó

—Así es bebe, siempre.— dije mientras me separaba un poco y levantaba su cara, y con mi mano limpiaba sus mejillas húmedas, y pasaba mi pulgar a un costado de sus labios retrayéndolo un poco para asemejar una sonrisa

—Así está mejor, no estés triste Nessie, sé que es mucho pedir , pero créeme te sentirás mejor— le asegure, aunque ni yo misma creía mis palabras, solo trataba de proteger un poco a mi hija, decidí darle unos minutos a solas mientras llegaban mis padres

—Gracias mama, te quiero— dijo ella, mientras me separaba...

—Yo te amo Nessie, no lo olvides…— le dije girándome para mirarla a los ojos.

Aproximadamente 15 minutos despues, dos automóviles se aproximaron a la casa, mis padres habían llegado, inhale profundamente y me dirigí a la puerta junto a mi Edward. El taxi que había tomado René la había dejado en la puerta principal y se había marchado ya, Charlie se bajo de su patrulla y note en los dos una mirada de preocupación

— Charlie!, René!, que bien que hayan llegado, por favor pasen— los invito Edward a pasar

Nos seguimos hasta la sala donde se encontraba Nessie en uno de los sofás sentada, se levanto rápidamente y estrecho a sus abuelos, y me sorprendió que reprimiera las lagrimas que creí cubrirían su rostro. Ellos se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente mientras nosotros tres estábamos sentados frente a ellos

— Entonces , ¿De qué se trata muchacho?— dijo mi padre con voz seria

— Papa , nos marchamos — decidí revelarlo de una vez , no serviría de nada prolongar la noticia

— ¿Cómo?, perdón, ¿Que quiere decir exactamente ese _nos marchamos_?— pregunto papa

— Charlie, no podemos seguir viviendo en Forks, no podemos y créeme no te gustaría saber las razones, pero la decisión ya está tomada, tampoco podemos decirles a donde vamos, al menos no ahora, solo puedo asegurarles que es por el bien de todos— dijo Edward tomando la palabra

— Mi padre se veía molesto, no sé si con la situación o por nuestra decisión, le preguntaría a Edward más tarde, mama se encontraba con la mirada fija en Nessie, y una lagrima surcaba su rostro, lo habían entendido.

— Sé que es difícil, lo es también para nosotros como para ustedes, pero lo que dice Edward es verdad , no tenemos otra opción— dije

— Pero entonces Bella… ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?, porque volveré a verte ¿cierto?— pregunto mama que por primera vez en la plática alzaba la voz.

— No lo sé mama, espero que si de verdad – respondí sinceramente

— ¿Cuánto?... ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?— pregunto papa entrecortadamente y yo pude observar cómo se esforzaba por mantener la postura.

— Salimos en dos días— dijo Edward, mi padre no pudo más y llevo su rostro a su manos mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, mama solo movía negativamente la cabeza mientras observaba a Nessie y derramaba gruesas lagrimas que se precipitaban hacia el suelo, quise acercarme y decirles que todo estaría bien, pero por primera vez no pude moverme, sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda mostrándome su apoyo.

**…**

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas antes de que pudiera percatarme de que mis padres ya se encontraban mejor, yo simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo, Nessie se encontraba entre ellos y los abrazaba a ambos, Edward no se había separado de mi en ningún instante, su mano descansaba en mi espalda, y eso me mantenía cuerda en esos momentos, no creí que fuera tan difícil para mí, pero lo había sido.

Pasamos horas charlando y abrazándonos, todos aprovechábamos esta despedida para demostrar todo aquello que necesitaba decirse, para cuando me di cuenta eran las 2 de la mañana y mis padres reflejaban una cara de agotamiento, no solo físico sino mental, decidí que por mucho que me doliera era hora…

— Papa , mama, — exclame — creo que es tiempo de decir Adiós— dije mientras un nudo en mi garganta se formaba de manera abrupta, impidiéndome mi objetivo de pronunciar claramente las palabras

Observe sus gestos y supuse que, aunque no quisieran sabían que tenía razón, mama viajaría de regreso con Phil en unas pocas horas, papa tenía la agenda ocupada desde las 6 de la mañana, solo en unas horas más; además habíamos decidido hablar con ellos hoy, mañana ya no habría más despedidas, hoy era nuestro ultimo día con ellos. _La verdad_ me golpeo como una ola derribando mis pensamientos, luche contra el sentimiento y abrace a papa primero

— Te quiero papa, recuérdalo siempre, has sido el mejor padre del mundo, si no lo había dicho antes no es porque no fuese verdad, siempre te querré– dije y lo estreche lo más fuerte que sus huesos pudieran soportar, si pudiera llorar, no habría momento hasta ahora en el que lo haría con más razones.

— Y tú siempre serás mi pequeña, te quiero, cuida de Nessie— dijo mientras se separaba un poco y me besaba la frente, su rostro humedecido lo hacía ver tan susceptible, jamás olvidaría este momento.

Papa fue después a despedirse de Renesme, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo y alcanzaron a decirse lo mucho que se querían, papa le pidió que cuidara de ella y de mi, y lo más importante que recordara lo mucho que la quisieron sus abuelos, minutos después se acerco a Edward y algo inesperado paso, lo abrazo, como si fuera a mi o a Nessie, le pidió que cuidara de ambas, y que recordara que lo quiso como a un hijo, Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, solo Carlisle le había dicho eso, se veía feliz, respondió al abrazo con entusiasmo y melancolía.

Ahora veía a mi madre frente a mí, su rostro húmedo y sus manos temblaban ligeramente

— No sé como despedirme de ti Bella— me dijo con la voz débil a causa de la irritación que le había producido el llorar

— Yo tampoco mama, pero creo que puedo demostrarte cuanto te voy a extrañar — me acerque y la abrace incluso más fuerte que a Charlie, por un segundo Edward me tuvo que recordar que era solo una humana, esto al ver el rostro de mama que se tornaba a una tonalidad azulada.

— Bella…—dijo Edward situando su mano sobre mi hombro

— Perdón — dije a mama mientras le daba un poco de espacio para que se recuperara, ella solo negó con la cabeza

— ¿Qué pasa mama?, estas bien?— pregunte asustada y ella solo alcanzo a abrir sus brazos frente a mí , me invitaba a que la abrazara de nuevo

— No quiero perderte Bella, pero sé que es por su bien, solo quiero que sepas que te amo mi niña, y que cuando me necesites, ahí estaré esperándote— dijo después de unos minutos, aunque su voz se escuchaba descompuesta logro articular todo rápidamente

— Gracias mama, yo también te amo, y no quisiera tampoco…pero….te extrañare mama— le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla y me separaba.

Beso mi sien y se levantó, de manera cortés papa la ayudo y se dirigieron a la puerta con nosotros detrás de ellos, Charlie alcanzo la manija y la giro, la brisa de la noche entro abruptamente por el espacio abierto de la puerta, mis padres se giraron y con un gesto amable con la mano nos dijeron Adiós, nosotros respondimos, Nessie se encontraba apoyada en mi pecho mientras yo le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, se volteo un segundo y levanto su mano también despidiéndose, y así vimos como la profundidad de la noche borraba las sombras que mis padres dejaban a su paso, lo último que vi de ellos fueron las luces de la patrulla de Charlie dirigiéndose al camino que los alejaba de mi, tal vez para siempre.

_**TBC continuará **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas: **

Hola otra vez!, siento la tardanza…

Gracias por seguir leyéndolo, es genial saber que siguen la historia, este capítulo es algo triste y el siguiente un poco también…estén atentos mañana lo subo…

Saludotes especiales a todos aquellos que han dejado su comentario, gracias!

Si pueden ya saben dejen un **review ^^ **

Nos vemos cuídense

Tot ziens

**Vyanka **


	12. Cap 12 Jamas mires atras, intentalo

_1. La obra original es de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo trato de continuar la historia._

_2. Si pueden dejen un __**Review/comentario**__, no toma mucho tiempo_

_**Capitulo 12**_

"_**Jamás mires hacia atrás, al menos inténtalo"**_

_**Renesme POV**_

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, me removía en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, hubiera incluso preferido las pesadillas a cambio de el sentimiento que me abarcaba ahora, como era posible que las personas pasaran de la felicidad a la tristeza más pura en menos de 24 horas, yo lo sabía, apenas ayer me levantaba con una sonrisa en mis labios y agradeciendo el hecho de no haber tenido sueños malos, hoy solo quería que desapareciera el dolor, aunque fuese un sueño aterrador, era solo eso un sueño, no como lo que me atacaba en este momento que era cruel y tan real que podía percibirse en el aire, cambiaria la realidad por la ilusión.

Mis ojos se cansaron de derramar lágrimas esta noche, no creí que fuese capaz de producir una lágrima más en mi vida. Aspire una gran bocanada de aire tratando de llenar mis pulmones y así dejar de sollozar, trataría de estar bien por mama.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Me encontraba en la cama que compartíamos Edward y yo, el me abrazaba y acariciaba mi mejilla, era lo que hacía para tranquilizarme.

— Todo estará bien Bella— me susurro y me estrecho con fuerza

Ni siquiera pude contestarle, me sentía tan humana en estos momentos, incluso me sorprendía que no brotaran las lagrimas, porque me estremecía como si estuviera llorando enérgicamente, trate de contestarle pero no tenia energía ni un solo espacio en mi mente que no pensara en la despedida.

— ¿Quieres estar sola?—

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y toma sus brazos para que no se alejara

— Quédate conmigo —

El me beso el cabello y reafirmo su abrazo, pasaron varios minutos antes de que me compusiera un poco, el reloj de la recamara sonaba con más énfasis del que lo había escuchado en estos cinco años, como si fuera una cuenta regresiva y cada sonido era un segundo más cerca de Denalí, un segundo más lejos de mis padres.

Abrí un poco los ojos, y percibí que marcaba las 5 de la mañana, agudice mi oído para saber si mi Nessie dormía, pero me sorprendió lo que escuche, el sonido de la ventana de su habitación, y después unos pasos seguidos de un salto, me sobresalte

— Edward!, Nessie!— dije

— Lo sé Bella, démosle un poco de espacio, creo que quiere estar sola, aun así nos mantendremos en alerta si eso te hace sentir más segura— dijo el

Pero Edward?— pregunte haciendo un pequeño berrinche

— Tranquila no va muy lejos, se que estará bien, tranquila — me dijo con un tono tan tranquilo que me dio seguridad en ese momento

— …Está bien— dije finalmente en un suspiro, accediendo a la pequeña demanda de mi hija.

* * *

_**Renesme POV**_

Como sabia que el dormir esta noche era una misión imposible, me levante de mi cama y salí de mi habitación, necesitaba distraerme, decidí salir a dar un paseo por el bosque, esperaba que la briza del amanecer y el frio de la noche despejaran mis pensamientos

Camine por unos minutos, no me aleje mucho de casa, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse con los colores de la mañana, aparecieron diferentes matices de azul y morado que indicaban que pronto el sol me acompañaría en mi camino, no caminaba con rumbo fijo, por momentos me sentaba en las gruesas raíces de los arboles más grandes y percibía ese olor a humedad y viejo que el bosque brindaba para mí , la oscuridad no me había asustado antes y no lo haría ahora, entonces percibí a varios metros de distancia , el sonido de la hierba quebrada por pasos, probablemente de un animal que se acercaba hacia donde yo me encontraba, no me asusto, pero se me hizo extraño que un animal quisiera acercarse a los terrenos de la familia, generalmente ellos detectaban el peligro y se alejaban rápidamente, los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca, me levante del tronco en el que estaba recargada, y comencé a recorrer el perímetro del árbol, probablemente si me girara me encontraría con tal creatura, pero me lleve una sorpresa , no era un animal cualquiera, era un lobo, un lobo que parecía sonreírme y que conocía como la palma de mi mano, era mi Jacob.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jake POV**_

Caminaba por el bosque después de haber estado todo el día en la casa de Billy, pude notar que Edward y los demás no querían que me pasara este día con ellos, había recibido una llamada, de parte de él ahora esposo de mi mejor amiga Bella, _"Date una vuelta por acá mañana Jake, hay cosas que hablar, pero hasta mañana, ¿está bien?, hoy …estaremos ocupados"_ me había dicho con un tono cargado de seriedad y así como lo había terminado de decir había colgado el teléfono.

No quise complicar las cosas y decidí no aparecerme por la casa de Nessie, pero era un día completo, 24 horas, 1440 minutos y 86400 segundos sin verla, no es que estuviera al tanto de toda esa información, no que va!

Oficialmente ya era mañana ¿no?, Edward había dicho hasta mañana y ya eran las 5 AM, bien dicen que el que madruga dios lo ayuda, bueno pues tenía todas las excusas para ir a verla, la verdad no me importaban, iría a buscar a Nessie de todas formas

Salí de mi casa a las 4 de la mañana y di un paseo para darle tiempo a que se despertara, pero como a eso de las 5 ya no pude y comencé a caminar rumbo a su hogar, me había transformado, era más cómodo andar en terrenos húmedos en mi forma lobuna que en la humana, faltaba poco para llegar a mi destino cuando percibí un aroma inconfundible, baje mi ritmo de trote y espere a comprobar que se trataba de ella , de mi Nessie , y allí estaba asomándose de un grueso tronco, le sonreí.

Pude percibir que sus ojos se veían descompuestos, brillaban en la oscuridad, y pude ver que no se veía la felicidad que acostumbraba llevar con ella siempre, me transforme detrás de un árbol que estaba junto a mí, suerte que llevaba unos pantalones cortos en el hocico, corrí los metros que nos separaban rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado, se me hicieron eternos.

—Nessie, ¿estás bien?

—No Jake, no lo estoy…— dijo y se lanzo a mis brazos escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Deje que se le pasara un poco y pregunte:

—¿Qué pasa Nessie?, no llores mas, me duele verte sufrir pequeña— dije y le tome uno de sus rizos que le cubrían la cara con mi dedo, y lo puse detrás de su oreja.

—Supongo que te van a decir en unas horas… ¿mis padres ya te lo han dicho?

—¿Decirme qué? Nessie— pregunte extrañado

—Nos vamos Jake, nos vamos…

Escuchaba el eco de sus palabras mientras me sumía en una ola de total oscuridad, de repente no la sentí a mi lado, no sentí nada, todo se torno oscuridad a mi alrededor, no podía sentir su cuerpo, no podía oler su fragancia, no podía escuchar lo que decía.

*** ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿se van?, que demonios quieren decir con que se van, ¿A dónde?, y ¿Por qué Nessie está así?, sabe que yo no la dejare jamás, a menos que… ***

—No puedo acompañarte ¿cierto?.... — cada palabra me dolió más que el propio sentimiento

—No Jake, no puedes…— dijo y me aferro mas fuerte

—Pero…

—Ya lo he hablado con mis padres, no puedes...al menos por ahora— dijo ella tratando de componerse un poco

—¿Por qué, no por ahora? Nessie

—Vamos a Denalí Jake…— me miro y comprendí todo rápidamente, Irina, el chupasangres que quería matar a bella, yo matando al chupasangres con la manada

—Oh…—suspire

—Sé que no fue tu culpa, tu hacías lo que cualquiera haría por los que ama …pero papa dice que los de su especie no suelen olvidar tan rápido , y menos si es un lobo el que está involucrado

—…pero…pero ellos me conocen, nunca…nunca trate de atacarlos ni cuando estuvieron en la casa, yo…yo… malditos cabezotas!— dije tratando de armar coherentemente mis palabras, sin éxito.

—Lo sé Jake, pero papa no quiere prometer algo que no es nada seguro por ahora, mama dijo que primero veríamos como se desarrollaba todo una vez que estuviéramos en casa y habláramos con Kate y los demás, después de eso tal vez pudieras venir con nosotros…

—¿Tal vez?...pero Nessie nunca hemos estado…

—….Separados más de un día completo …— termino la frase por mí, solo asentí con la cabeza

—Podemos hacerlo Jake, se que podemos, no puedo…no quiero estar lejos, pero mis padres creen que es lo mejor para mi ahora, además tengo el presentimiento de que todo estará bien y pronto estaremos juntos otra vez…

—Lo siento Nessie no puedo aceptarlo , al menos dime que todavía hay tiempo, déjame hablar con ellos…— dije con esperanza

—Nos vamos mañana Jake… créeme, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, no sé que los llevo a tomar una decisión tan repentina, yo creía que por lo menos dos semanas más…

—Lo sabías?, sabias que te irías?...porque…— pregunte

—…¿porque no te lo dije?, Jake mi familia no puede seguir más tiempo en Forks, solo era cuestión de tiempo, además yo creí que a donde yo fuera, irías conmigo, pero ayer cuando mis padres me contaron todo, aquello que pensaba se vino abajo, lo siento Jake, debí…— dijo reprimiendo las lagrimas que creí volverían a aparecer, la estreche con más fuerza

—Shhh…tranquila, no pasa nada, tienes razón todo estará bien , después de todo tienes celular ¿no?, mas te vale que lo traigas contigo todo el tiempo, porque no dejare de llamarte por el poco tiempo que estemos lejos…— dije tratando de sonar optimista, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado

***H_abría en la historia de la manada alguien a quien le quitaran el objeto de su imprimación?, ¿sobreviviría?, trate de no pensar en eso y le dedique una sonrisa a Nessie, era lo mejor para ella, por lo que en consecuencia era lo mejor para mí. Ademas haría todo para volver a estar a su lado, esa era una promesa._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Renesme POV**_

Me había dicho que todo estaría bien…Jake me había dado algo…esperanza

Caminábamos rumbo a la casa, decidí zafarme del abrazo, no porque no me sintiera cómoda con él, por el contrario Jake era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, sus brazos me dotaban seguridad como un par de pilares dan a una casa, y sus palabras eran de total esperanza, el dijo que todo estaría bien, lo dijo….

Mientras caminábamos separados por no más de unos cuantos centímetros, mientras el sol se abría por el este comenzando a teñir las sombras con color, y dándole un toque dorado a todo el valle, justo cuando nos alcanzaron sus rayos, me gire un poco hacia Jake tratando de que el no percibiera mi mirada, y lo vi…

_*** No lo vi como "Jake mi mejor amigo", no, algo había cambiado esta noche, o tal vez tiempo atrás y no quería aceptarlo, Jake era… mi Jake, como podía estar lejos de sus brazos que me guardaban de todo lo que me dañara, como estaría lejos de sus ojos que me observaban con tanta paciencia y cariño cuando más lo necesitaba, y como estaría lejos de esa fuerza que irradiaba cuando sonreía, sus labios…nunca los vi como ahora…***_

— Damn!!!! (Maldecir en ingles ^^)

Cuando regrese a la realidad me había dado de frente con una piedra, se me había cruzado, caí estrepitosamente contra el suelo…o al menos eso creí…Jake me aferraba con sus brazos…y no pude reprimir sonrojarme…

— Estas bien Nessie?— pregunto con su rostro tan cerca como pudo del mío, podía percibir el calor que irradiaba a unos centímetros de mi frente

— ..yo…— no se me ocurría que decir me quede en blanco por unos segundos…estábamos tan cerca

— Sabes Nessie hueles extremadamente bien hoy — dijo sonriendo y acercándose aun mas

— ….

— ¿Jake? …Jake!!!! , aléjate de ella ahora mismo— era mi madre quien apareció de la nada interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño, casi fugaz momento, tan fugaz que creí que lo había imaginado

Me levanto rápidamente, probablemente estaría roja, totalmente roja, cuando voltee a ver a mi madre quien estaba delante de papa, quien tenía esa mirada de "Voy a matarte Lobo", me di cuenta de lo que ellos podrían haber pensado o darse una idea equivocada de lo que hacía con Jake…me puse mas roja, me habían visto tirada en el piso, sobre Jake, sin camisa, a centímetros de mi rostro…

—Mama no….

— Nessie estas bien?.....vamos, ¡largo de aquí Jake!, y yo que creí que te iba a extrañar, tienes suerte de que Bella y Nessie estén aquí , por mi ya estarías en pedacitos — dijo con furia mi padre

— Tranquilo vampiro…no ha pasado nada… ella simplemente…— dijo Jake quien temblaba no se si de enojo o de vergüenza

— Solo me he caído papa, si no es por Jake me hubiera dado de lleno con el piso…tranquilo, el solo…quería ayudar ..¿cierto Jake?

— No tengo por qué dar explicaciones Nessie, ni tu tampoco, no hacíamos nada malo…— dijo Jacob mirando fijamente a mi padre

— Nessie estas bien…entonces, ¿solo te ayudaba?— pregunto mama

— Claro mama, yo solo…tu sabes suelo ser algo torpe…— dije y me puse aun mas roja

— Entonces….lo siento Jake, no …quise…gritarte de ese modo…— se disculpo mama, pero mi padre seguía mirando a Jake con cara de pocos amigos

— no hay problema Bella…supongo que yo no debí hacerlo— dijo Jake sinceramente, ¿se estaba arrepintiendo de ayudarme? Pensé

— Edward, tranquilo, sabes que dice la verdad— dijo mama, y papa aunque se relajo un poco, no quito su vista de los ojos de Jake como retándolo a pelear…

— Si papa, tranquilo, todo está bien…¿podemos ir a casa?— dije tratando de terminar la escena

— Vamos entonces…— dijo papa quien en segundos se encontraba entre Jacob y yo, cuando comenzamos a caminar Jake se quedo atrás.

— Vamos Jake tenemos que hablar— dijo mama

— Creo que ya no es necesario, Nessie me ha contado todo…supongo que me retiro— dijo mientras se giraba un poco dando la espalda a papa…

—Cuídate mucho Nessie, te extrañare y recuerda mantener tu móvil prendido…— dijo girándose un poco hacia mí, para después desaparecer en las sombras del bosque

— Jake!!!...— grite pero no regreso….lleve mi mano instintivamente a mi chaqueta donde tenía el celular

_Era lo único que me quedaba…_

**TBC Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas**: Antes que nada gracias otra vez por seguir leyéndolo!

Ahora, saludos a todos los que leen la historia, gracias por seguirla! Y gracias por ayudarme a alcanzar tantas lecturas tan rápido, de verdad que se siente bastante bien!, un abrazote!

Segundo: una disculpa general, porque no había podido actualizar tan rápido, generalmente subo 3 capítulos, esta semana subiré solo dos, pero el próximo miércoles o jueves comienzo otra vez a subir 3 por semana, eso si no me matan en los exámenes finales ^^ XD

Y por ultimo ya saben si les gusta o no la historia, dejen un **comentario!!**

Acerca de la despedida con Jake, las cosas pueden cambiar en cualquier instante sigan los siguientes capítulos y entérense de lo que pasa con ellos ^^

**Tot ziens **

**Vyanka **


	13. Capitulo 13 El viaje comienza

**Ahora no les dejo tanta nota: solo si pueden dejen un review**

_**Capitulo 13. El viaje comienza **_

_**Edward POV**_

Habíamos llegado a casa hace unos minutos, Renesme ni siquiera nos dirigió una palabra, estaba molesta y confundida, su cabeza era un torbellino de problemas, en cuanto llegamos de nuestro fallido encuentro con Jake, se encerró en su habitación, aunque sabía que la puerta no era ningún límite para nosotros, esa acción significaba que la dejáramos en paz, en realidad nunca la había visto tan molesta, no nos gritaba, pero era peor, Bella había intentado correr tras ella cuando la vio dirigirse a su habitación, yo la tome del hombro ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria solo para detenerla

_— _No, Bella_ — la detuve y negué con la cabeza _

_— _Pero…ella me necesita , me necesita Edward_ — dijo con un tono maternal _

_— _Démosle un poco de tiempo, está hecha un lio, y no quiere vernos ahora…también me preocupa Bella, esto me afecta tanto como a ustedes…— _le dije _

_— _Lo sé, lo siento_— dijo agachando su cabeza un poco_

_— _¿Porque te disculpas, amor?

_— _Ni siquiera he arreglado nada y nos vamos mañana, además ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso ahora, se que suena infantil pero no habría nada en estos momentos que me gustaría más que dormir a lado de Nessie y tuyo…—_ dijo agachando aun más la cabeza, escondiéndola en mi pecho _

_— _Primero, no te preocupes por las cosas, no necesitamos nada, Alice y los demás ya se han encargado de todo se.._._

_— _Alice…cuando… ¿Han regresado?—_ me interrumpió _

_— _Esta mañana Bella, no quise complicarte mas y deje que ellos se encargaran, sabes a veces no es tan molesto ser su hermano…

_— _No - no lo es…—_ dijo y finalmente pude observar una pequeña, fugaz pero muy real sonrisa. _

_— _Entonces, ¿quieres recostarte un poco?

_— _No lo sé, quisiera ser útil de alguna forma, mantenerme ocupada…me siento tan inútil_, ¿_te molestaría si intento hablar con Nessie?_ — dijo, de verdad tenía ganas de verla, pensé que tal vez lo que yo sugería no era lo mejor, pero según lo que Nessie pensaba sí, así que trate de intentarlo una vez más. _

_— _Claro que no me molestaría, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento, démosle unas horas, ¿te parece?

_— _…está bien Edward, pero te molestaría no separarte de mí por todo ese tiempo…pensándolo mejor aun, nunca te alejes de mí, no tu….

_— _Siempre estaré a tu lado, sígueme_ — dije se me ocurrió una idea perfecta, algo que le levantara el ánimo, algo que le despejara su mente…_

_— _¿A dónde vamos?

_— _¿Recuerdas el claro?, donde me viste realmente como era , por primera vez

_— _Como olvidarlo...

_— _Te parece visitarlo conmigo, una vez mas

_— _No veo porque podría negarme ante tal invitación, pero y Nessie ¿está bien dejarla sola? y si…?

_— _En serio, ella quiere estar sola unas horas, en unos minutos el sueño la vencerá, esta exhausta…cuando regresemos ella estará mejor y querrá vernos, o al menos eso espero…

_— _Entonces…estoy lista.

_— _Súbete a mi espalda_— demande _

_— _¿Perdón?

_— _Como en los viejos tiempos Bella

_— _Oh…supongo que ahora podría cargarte yo…

_— _Y mi orgullo masculino amor?

_— _Supongo que tienes un punto

Le tendí la mano para que se apoyara, y en segundos estaba en mi espalda, aferrada como cuando era una humana temerosa de caer, corrí tan rápido como pude, a ella no le molestaba mas la velocidad, llegamos en unos minutos, el ultimo árbol que creaba una barrera entre nosotros y el prado estaba al frente, me detuve abruptamente, la baje cuidadosamente, un brazo apoyado en su espalda y con el libre moví un poco las ramas y le ofrecí el paso libre a mi Bella

_— _Primero las damas

Ella no hablaba, podía ver en sus ojos la emoción que le provocaba regresar allí, generalmente veníamos de vez en cuando a visitarlo, era nuestro claro, supuse que lo extrañaría cuando nos fuéramos de Forks así que decidí darle una velada de despedida…

_— _¡Es hermoso! Edward, gracias por traerme aquí_— dijo entrando lentamente al claro , yo la seguí, por supuesto. _

_— C_reí que te gustaría tanto como a mí , la idea de venir

_— _¿Gustarme?, me encanta_—aseguró y se arrojó a mis brazos y sus labios se unieron a los míos_

_— _Recuerdas esto…—_ dije y me separe un poco antes de besarla con precaución, como si temiera dañarla, como cuando era humana… _

_— _Edward…solo …cierra la boca_ — dijo y solo seguí mis instintos, o los de ella , la verdad no me importaba , solo quería estar con mi Bella …_

La recosté encima de una colchoneta creada por las flores de colores que crecían particularmente en esa parte del bosque, cuando estuvimos los dos recostados, me gire un poco sin soltar el abrazo, y extendí mi mano libre y arranque una flor, se la mostré a mi Bella

_— _Para ti_ – le dije entregándole la flor_

_— _Es hermosa…

_— _No tanto como tú, ni siquiera cerca_— tome la pequeña flor y empecé a recorrer su rostro con los pétalos, después su cuello, bajando por la línea media, llegue a su abdomen y arroje la flor lejos, ella en respuesta solo suspiro, y gruño en respuesta, le extraño que me detuviera…_

_  
__— ____N_o la necesito más Bella_— le dije mientras comenzaba a besarle de nuevo, un beso lleno de emociones, un beso desesperado, quería decirle todo con ese beso, me situé encima de mi Bella y deje que mis instintos hicieran el resto _

_— _Te amo_ — me dijo antes de que nos entregáramos a la naturaleza de nuestros actos. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**RENESME POV**_

Contra todo pronóstico había sobrevivido a las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas, mi mente se encontraba en blanco, era como si la hubieran vaciado, no podía pensar , no podía sentir, al principio ni siquiera había reaccionado, todo fue tan rápido, en dos días había perdido a una parte de mi familia, una parte de mi persona…

Habían pasado varias horas desde que había visto a Jake por última vez, lo único que me mantenía cuerda era la última parte de nuestra platica, en la me decía que todo estaría bien, en este momento sus palabras eran todo lo que tenia, no era una promesa, pero era lo más cercano que tenia a una.

No quería hablar con mis padres, no estaba enojada con ellos, pero no me apetecía verlos ni mucho menos hablar con ellos, solo quería estar sola, mas tarde arreglaría las cosas con ellos, bueno con papa tal vez me costaría un poco, después de haberme visto con Jake lo sentí distante, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales decidí estar sola, no quería reclamos, no quería dar explicaciones.

No quise saber nada de lo que me rodeaba y por unos minutos solo cerré mis ojos y deje que el sueño me venciera, después de todo estaba exhausta más de lo que había estado en toda mi corta existencia.

_**Algunas horas después **_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente esperando que el dolor que sentía hubiera desaparecido o por lo menos disminuido en intensidad, pero seguía hay, tal vez no tan fuerte como en un principio pero ahí estaba, al menos mi mente pareció despertarse de su pequeño periodo de letargo* , sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debería hablar con mis padres, ellos estarían preocupados por mí , además había muchas cosas que hacer, en unas horas nos iríamos de Forks y ni siquiera había arreglado mis cosas, me levante rápidamente y me lleve una sorpresa, cuando abrí mi closet, las cosas que tenia habían desaparecido y una pequeña nota se encontraba en el tocador:

"_**Tus cosas están a salvo no te preocupes, solo empacamos. Te quiere Alice, por cierto si quieres cambiarte deje algo de ropa en la habitación de tus padres"**_

Suspire, al menos no tendría que pensar en algo mas, "_gracias Alice_" pensé.

Salí de mi habitación y mis padres se encontraban en la sala frente a la chimenea charlando, ya estaban listos, no quise hablarles todavía y decidí irme directo por la ropa, tome un baño y descubrí que mi patito tampoco estaba, Alice había pensado en todo.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, tome una gran bocanada de aire y suspire finalmente, era hora de hablar, di un paso firme fuera de la habitación, camine directo a donde se encontraban y me plante frente a ellos, se veían sorprendidos, mama rápidamente se levanto y abrió sus brazos, lógicamente yo acepte el abrazo, la extrañaba, no había hablado con ella, y peor aun la había ignorado, ellos deberían de estar furiosos conmigo, por mi comportamiento , pero ni siquiera mi padre se veía ni un poco molesto, se acerco a nosotras y silenciosamente se unió a nuestro abrazo

_— _¿Mejor Nessie?— _pregunto mama , suspire_

_— _Supongo que si mama, pe-perdón por lo de esta mañana…se-se que… ustedes no tienen la culpa – _me disculpe tartamudeando_

_— _No hay nada que perdonar Nessie, ninguno de nosotros quiere esto, pero es lo que somos y negarlo sería como negar nuestra naturaleza, simplemente no podemos evitarlo….lo sentimos— _dijo papa_

_— _No hay nada que perdonar —_conteste citando las mismas palabras que él había usado_ – entonces ¿A qué hora salimos?…no-no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que llegaremos a Denalí? —_pregunte tratando de aliviar un poco más el ambiente _

_— _La verdad es que no tengo idea Nessie se tanto de esto como tu...¿Edward? — _dijo mama _

_— _Pues iremos en avión, no creerían que correríamos hasta allá ¿cierto?— _dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse _

_— _Papa…

_— _Lo siento, de verdad lo pensaron, en fin, la mayoría se han ido, solo quedan Alice y Jasper, quienes nos esperan en casa para irnos juntos al aeropuerto

_— _Oh...¿Se han ido ya?

_— _Esta mañana, han completado la mudanza – _respondió el _

_— _Como es que no me di cuenta yo de eso..—_pregunto mama_

_— _Tú sabes, estábamos ocupados, ¿recuerdas? — _Dijo papa, y por la manera en que se miraron me sentí como una intrusa en esa conversación_

_— _Ejem…entonces vamos a casa— _trate de cambiar de tema_

_— _¿Sabes?…extrañare esta casa, la extrañare muchísimo — _dijo mama estrechando la mano de papa y con la libre tomo mi hombro_

_— _Sobre todo porque aquí te vi crecer Nessie

_— _Mama…— _dije medio avergonzada_— sabes yo también la extrañare

_— _Tal vez algún día regresemos, no es una despedida para siempre, esta casa tiene varias décadas aquí y sé que nos esperara para cuando regresemos

_— _Espero que si…— _dijo mama perdiéndose en sus pensamientos _

_— _¡Vámonos!— _dije simulando entusiasmo y corrí hacia la puerta y trate de no volver la mirada atrás, corrí lo más rápido que me permitía mi habilidad y nunca gire hacia atrás._

Al llegar a la casa, descubrí que mis padres iban justo detrás mío, y como papa dijo Alice nos esperaba en la entrada con un pequeño bolso solamente, y Jasper a su lado, solo traía una maleta

_— _Hola Nessie!, has llegado justo a tiempo— _dijo Alice_

_— _Siempre puntual — _dije_

_— _Supongo que no hay nada que esperar, deberíamos irnos, el avión parte en una hora Edward— _dijo ella_

_— _Pues, ¿que esperamos?, Alice — _dijo mama_

_— _Al taxi , obviamente mi querida Bella

_— _¿Taxi?— _pregunto mama_

_— _Claro , no querrás que ensucie este hermoso par de zapatos que acabo de comprar…—_dijo tía Alice mientras cruzaba sus pies con gracia_

_— _No cambias Alice— _dijo mama _

_— _Yo también te quiero Bella — _dijo sacándole la lengua a mama_

El taxi llego segundos después, el joven que lo conducía se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a mama y tía Alice, principalmente a mama, mi padre la abrazo territorialmente, y el joven entendió de inmediato, así que solo se limito a llevarnos a nuestro destino

_— _Gracias …Jules _— dijo tía Alice al fingir que se acercaba a ver su nombre en su camisa, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y teníamos unos minutos antes de partir_.

_— _No hay problema señorita, buen viaje— _tía Alice le ofreció la mano y le entrego una propina que aparentemente era la más grande que el chico había recibido en su vida , abrió los ojos como platos _— Gr-gr-acias!! — _dijo emocionado y piso el acelerador con fuerza temiendo que Alice hubiera cometido un error y que lo pediría de vuelta. _

Cuando estuvimos dentro del área de espera, recordé que no tenía un pasaporte, ¿cómo demonios iba yo a viajar?

_— _Tía…no tengo pasaporte...como…?— _susurre _

_— _… ¡Hay Nessie!, cuando dije que todo estaba listo incluí eso también, no te preocupes, , y por ahora no soy tu tía, recuerda ahora eres la hermana menor de Bella, y ella sale con mi hermano Edward, recuerda esto por ahora, en el avión te daré mas detalles — dijo en susurro casi inaudible para mi, solo lo suficiente para que yo la escuchara, claro que mis padres la habían escuchado, me guiño un ojo y se volteo rápidamente.

Asentí en respuesta

Nos dirigíamos a la recepción, cuando una azafata grito nuestro apellido

_— _¡Cullen!

_— _Somos nosotros – _dijo tía Alice_

_— _Bien, el avión está listo para salir, cinco boletos en primera clase como lo pidió señorita Cullen —_dijo entregando unos papeles a Alice_

_— _Gracias y soy Alice, llámeme Alice— _y le dedico una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la joven _

_— _Supongo que tendremos que ir al área de seguridad antes de pasar al avión, es una lástima…estamos algo cansados, solo queremos subir al avión — _dijo Alice con un puchero al estilo bebe hambriento, a la joven quien después de unos segundos respondió rápidamente_

_— _No-no es necesario, todos los papeles están en orden, por este pasillo por favor y que tengan un buen viaje —_ dijo antes de señalar el pasillo que se encontraba frente a nosotros _

_— _Oh, Gracias de verdad te lo agradezco, Marie ¿cierto?—_ otra vez fingiendo que miraba de cerca el nombre de la joven _

_— _Oh no hay problema, Alice— _dijo la joven y nosotros avanzamos por el pasillo, de verdad que Alice tenía otro don, al menos todos los vampiros, fue tan fácil lograr que saltáramos las pruebas de seguridad…_

_— _Seguimos por el pasillo y en todo el trayecto mi pequeña promesa de voltear hacia atrás había sido cumplida…

**TBC **

* * *

Nota

Hola otra vez, siento haber actualizado hasta hoy, lamentablemente la escuela de verdad creo que me va a matar, no he dormido más de 2 horas por noche desde este lunes….ah olvídenlo perdón por aburrirlos con esto….

Ahora ya saben si pueden no sean malos para mi estado de ánimo actual, que ahora si me puedo definir casi en estado de zombie, no haría nada que me hiciera sentir mejor que un review^^ . hay les encargo, por mi salud mental XD

Me despido por ahora, el viernes subo un capitulo y el sábado otro más… espero les gusten

Saludos a los lectores habituales y a aquellos que comienzan la historia, gracias por seguirla

Perdón por mi escasa nota pero estoy muy, muy cansada, mañana que este mas despierta les escribo mejores saludos

Cuidense mucho

Vyanka

*Letargo: Disminución considerable del estado de alerta, ósea algo mas q quedarse como zombie ^^


	14. Chapter 14 Un nuevo ¿Amigo?

**Notas al inicio: **Hola, perdón por la tardanza vengo saliendo de un examen….Gracias por seguirla! Y hay les encargo un review (comentario)

**Capitulo 14. Un nuevo …¿Amigo? **

**Renesme POV **

Una vez dentro del avión nos separamos, el área de primera clase se dividía en dos asientos por fila, me había tocado junto a mama, pero una vez que estábamos sentados decidí que papa debería ir en mi lugar así que le cedí el asiento e intercambiamos lugares.

Minutos después un joven se sentó a mi lado, se veía de mi edad, bueno no de 5 años, _bueno saben a lo que me refiero_, un poco más grande tal vez, su cabello era quebrado y le llegaba casi a los hombros , no lo llevaba peinado, si no algo desarreglado mas bien, su piel era pálida casi como la de mi familia, no pude ver sus ojos llevaba unos aviadores*, y su ropa era un tanto extraña, llevaba un pantalón verde pálido, una camisa negra de manga larga, y encima de todo eso llevaba una gabardina negra que le cubría casi toda su extensión , era algo delgado y más alto que yo casi por una cabeza, se veía que hacia ejercicio, no es que me fijara en su musculatura, no.

Trate de entablar comunicación, no tenía mucha experiencia tratando con humanos pero era mi oportunidad de empezar a relacionarme con ellos…

Y así fue como comprobé que mi primer intento había sido en vano, después de mimuy fallido:_ Hola!,_ del cual no obtuve respuesta de su parte, parecía que me ignorara, lo mire fijamente esperando que dijera una palabra, pero ni siquiera se giro hacia a mí en ningún momento, al menos descubrí que llevaba audífonos con música bastante fuerte, podría escucharse hasta donde me encontraba, así que decidí concederle el beneficio de la duda y espere que no me hubiera escuchado, solo eso.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el silencio se hacía algo tedioso, una azafata se acerco a nosotros ofreciendo nos bebidas o alimentos, el joven se quito los audífonos para poder escucharla

—¿Alguna almohada o una bebida que necesiten?— _pregunto ella_

—No, gracias— _dijo cortadamente_

—Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias — _dije y mientras la azafata se giraba para entregarme mi agua, intente de nuevo entablar comunicación con el joven , ya no había distracciones , ya podía escucharme_

—¡Hola!— _dije mientras me giraba hacia el _

—mmm que hay — _dijo el sin voltear a verme, estaba ocupado con su juguete musical_

—Soy Renes…Nessie— _dije y levante mi mano tratando de presentarme formalmente _

—¿Nessie?, ¡¿como el monstruo del lago Ness?!— _dijo y por primera vez lo vi de frente_

—¿Te parece gracioso?— _dije algo molesta y pensé que tal vez hablar con él no había sido la mejor de las ideas._

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, soy Arjen (se pronuncia Arllen) — _dijo alcanzando mi mano, la cual estaba a punto de retirar, la estrecho y rápidamente la separo._

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Nessie?– preguntó

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Arjen?—_contraataqué_

—Jake mate — dijo y sonrió , trate de no sonreír de vuelta, pero su sonrisa era contagiosa así que me gire un poco y sonreí tratando de que no me viera

—Y que te lleva por Alaska… mmm ¿Nessie?

—Oh!, ¿Ya decidiste hablar conmigo y dejar de burlarte de mi nombre?— _dije tratando de molestarlo un poco, no sabía la razón pero en tan poco tiempo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. _

—Vamos, ya me disculpe… solo trato de entablar una comunicación, es un largo viaje ¿sabes?

—Está bien, disculpa aceptada, y pues nos mudamos, a ti ¿Que te lleva a Alaska?

—Estudiante de intercambio — dijo

—¿De intercambio? , ¿de dónde eres?

—Vivía en Noruega antes de venir hacia acá

—¿Noruega?…¿y tu acento?— _realmente no lo había percibido, pero apenas era detectable_

—Suelo viajar mucho, y el idioma que mas hablo es el ingles (o español como quieran ^^)

—Oh…y tu familia, ¿se quedo en Noruega?...

—Algo por el estilo…

—¿Cómo?, claro… si puedes y quieres contarme

—No es que no quiera contarte, solo que no me llevo muy bien con ellos, bueno con él, solo tengo a mi padre , mama murió cuando naci

—Ah, lo siento …

—No hay problema no le recuerdo de todas maneras, ¿cuántos años tienes? — _dijo cambiando la conversación, decidí no presionar _

—Yo tengo, tengo…16 años, si 16 años ¡

—Ah te ves un poco más joven, yo tengo 17 y en unos meses tendré 18

—Pues, tu si te ves de tu edad

—Y tu familia viene contigo o ¿viajas sola?

—Vienen conmigo, ella de allá, la joven de cabello largo con el joven del cabello castaño es mi-mi hermana, y él es su novio, y aquella chica de allá la de pelo corto y el rubio son, bueno se puede decir mis hermanos también…

—¿Se puede decir? — _preguntó_

—Es complicado…somos adoptados…—_y no dije nada mas no se qué historia tenía preparada tía Alice y no quise dar información falsa._

—Oh, tus padres están... ¿tú sabes…

—…muertos?, la verdad es que no lo sé, no he sabido de ellos desde que tenía unos meses de edad…— _mentí _

—Oh lo siento, no debí preguntar…

—No hay problema casi no los recuerdo— _otra mentira…—_ Entonces quieres seguir charlando o ¿estoy estropeando tu momento con tu reproductor de música?

—Para nada, creo que últimamente paso más tiempo escuchándolo a él que a gente de verdad…es bueno socializar de vez en cuando..supongo

—Si supongo que si…

Pasamos todo el recorrido charlando, de vez en cuando hacia bromas, y me recordaba a mi Jake, no físicamente, pero tenían el mismo estilo, eran simpáticos…

— Creo que tu hermana la pequeña viene hacia acá— _dijo el señalando a Alice_

— Oh ella es Alice, su nombre es Alice

— bueno, Alice viene hacia acá, lo mejor será que vaya un momento al servicio, tal vez quiera hablar contigo, regreso en un momento

— oh gracias, no tienes que hacerlo

—no importa aun así tenía que ir, nos vemos —_ y se levanto de su asiento , Alice ya estaba frente a mí, ocupando el espacio del joven._

— ¿Cómo va todo Nessie?— _pregunto Alice _

—No del todo mal, Alice

—Veo que ha hiciste un amigo

—Oh el…, el es Arjen, un estudiante intercambio, es un buen chico, supongo..

— Y fue fácil charlar con el ¿cierto?, vez Nessie todo irá bien

— Fácil, no, en un principio creí que me ignoraba, pero creo que puedo manejarlo, y por cierto, ¿solo viniste a preguntarme por mi nivel de sociabilidad y confianza?

—Oh no , vine aquí porque llegaremos en un par de horas más, y quiero que sepas los detalles, vi que charlabas muy animadamente con este joven y pensé que quizá necesitarías una buena coartada…— _dijo tía Alice guiñándome un ojo _

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?, además escuchaste todo lo que platicábamos y viste que ya le conté una historia que es 100% creíble…— _dije orgullosamente_

—Si, lo escuche, pero aun así quiero comentarte el resto, o ¿es que no me quieres aquí contigo?…claro ya hiciste un amigo y lo prefieres antes que yo…supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que me ignores, es lo que me espera en Denalí…— _dijo poniendo una cara realmente adorable, casi un puchero de bebe_

—Vamos ti…Alice— corregí— sabes que nada puede remplazarte , eres la mejor de todas, vamos quiero escuchar tu historia— _dije cayendo en su juego_

— Bueno empecemos…todos somos adoptados por Carlisle , el es el nuevo doctor y trabaja en la clínica del hospital de Denalí, está casado con Esme, ella es una madre para todos, primero adoptaron a Edward , Emmett y a mí, después a los gemelos Witlock que son Jasper y Rose, y hace poco tu y Bella se han unido a la familia, llevaste clases particulares desde un principio, porque tus padres las dejaron a ambas en un internado en Canadá, así que no conoces mucho del mundo, lo más cercano que tienes a una madre es Bella quien te ha cuidado todo este tiempo, y creo que eso de tener 16 fue una excelente idea, porque dentro de poco te veras de esa edad, mmm creo que es todo…

— Me parece una buena coartada, pero si me preguntan el porqué un doctor adopto a gente casi adulta, y a ¿tantos?

— Bueno es fácil, las únicas que adopto cuando ya eran mayores fueron ustedes, nosotros hemos estado desde los 12 años prácticamente con ellos , ósea llevamos unos 4 o 5 años con ellos, y a ustedes las conoció por que tú te enfermaste y lo llamaron , y cuando te conoció decidió que podía ayudarte, y como tú y Bella son un paquete …bueno ahí tienes tu historia, lo demás saldrá con el tiempo, no te preocupes, siempre va a ver especulaciones, pero la gente no suele adentrarse mucho en nuestras historias, todo irá bien— _dijo y se acerco a besarme la frente_

— ¿Y eso porque fue?— _pregunte _

—Tu amigo ya viene, nos vemos en un par de horas— _se levanto y se dirigió de vuelta a lado de Jasper_

—Hey…¿has terminado?– _pregunto Arjen, tomando su asiento de nuevo_

—si, solo ha venido a ver cómo iba el viaje, me asusta un poco volar y solo checaba que estuviera bien

—oh no te debería de dar miedo, estadísticamente es más peligroso ir en carretera que volando…

—he escuchado eso…

—y bien, ¿dejaste amigos de dónde vienes?

—mmm solo uno supongo, mi mejor amigo —_dije recordando a Jake _

—oh, yo no dejo a nadie, nunca hago amigos, generalmente estoy solo unos meses o años en un lugar y después me retiro, a mi padre no le gusta que haga esto de venir a escuelas públicas en América, el espera que regrese con él , así que cada vez que siento que él sabe donde estoy, me cambio, lo hago desde hace 4 años, es difícil viajar cuando no tienes permiso, pero me hecho bueno falsificando algunos papeles — _dijo antes de sonreír un poco_

— así que eres todo un rebelde, no lo pareces

— es porque no me conoces – _dijo levantando las cejas en un gesto muy gracioso_

— bueno cambiemos de tema, creo que llegaremos en un par de horas, ¿quieres descansar? , porque no te quitas esos lentes, de verdad no son necesarios aquí, deberías de descansar tu vista un poco

— soy un rebelde ¿recuerdas?, tengo que cuidar mi personalidad– _rio y en seguida se quito los lentes, cuando volteo , pude verlo a los ojos, eran de una coloración azul grisácea, mas azul que gris, podría describir el color del cielo al ver sus ojos, eran tan profundos… _

— ¿Hola? …— _dijo agitando su mano en frente de mí, me puse tan roja como pude, solo que había algo en sus ojos, que me gritaba, llamando mi atención_

— Lo siento, es que de repente soy muy despistada— _dije y me reí tratando de evitar la vergüenza _

— Despistada, chica te fuiste…—_dijo _

— Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco, dejare que tú y tu música se pongan al corriente

— Me parece bien, creo que dormiré un rato — _dijo el _

— Bueno, dulces sueños— _me gire hacia la ventanilla y vi como rompíamos entre las nubes, se observaban pequeñas ciudades debajo de nosotros, estábamos cerca, el ambiente se veía cada vez mas nevado…_

— Claro, nos vemos — _dijo y se acomodo sus audífonos, se recargo en su asiento y no hablamos mas_

Después de un poco menos de dos horas, me percate que me había quedado profundamente dormida, ni siquiera había escuchado el anuncio de que ya habíamos llegado, cuando regrese en mi , mama estaba frente a mi moviendo un poco mi hombro

— ¿Nessie?, Nessie despierta, hemos llegado

—M-a…Bella? — _dije entreabriendo uno de mis ojos_

— Si soy yo, vamos — _dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de mi asiento_

—Dame un segundo…— _dije y respire profundamente, voltee a mi lado pero mi recién_ _amigo se había ido ya, no se había despedido, ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo , jamás lo volvería a ver…supuse_

—Tu amigo se ha ido, no ha querido despertarte— _dijo mama respondiendo a mi silenciosa pregunta_

—Oh … vamos entonces

—Rose nos ha llamado, esta esperándonos afuera para llegar a Denalí

—¿No estamos en Denalí todavía?

—No , estamos en Alaska, pero en pocas horas llegaremos allá , con suerte Rose hará maravillas con el acelerador

Solo sonreí y me levante de mi asiento, acompañe a mi familia.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto, tía Rose estaba en la camioneta de tío Emmett, venia ella sola.

—Nessie!, oh tanto tiempo sin verte — _dijo bajándose del vehículo_

—Solo fueron unas horas Rose— _dije abrazándola_

—También te extrañe — _me dijo resentida_

—¿Y a nosotros, no nos extrañaste Rose?— _dijo Alice_

—¿Nos podemos ir ahora? — _dijo papa tratando de agilizar el tiempo_

—Claro suban , yo conduzco — _dijo Rose _

Mientras avanzábamos por el camino me di cuenta de las pequeñas diferencias que había con Forks, sin duda este lugar era más frio, había pequeños montículos de nieve cada cuando, y una suave briza cubría el terreno, como neblina pero más fría, estaba nublado, justo lo que buscábamos, no había tantas casas, y conforme avanzábamos el numero se reducía significativamente.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando pude ver un gran letrero que se asomaba en la orilla del recorrido, "Bienvenidos a la Reserva ecológica Denalí" decía este.

—¿Papa?

—¿Sí, Nessie?

—Si es una reserva ecológica, ¿cómo podemos vivir allí?

—Mmm contactos pequeña, contactos….– _dijo _

—Oh…¿falta mucho?

—No , ya estamos llegando Nessie— _dijo tía Alice_

—Ves esa casa de allá — _señalo Jasper a una especie de cabaña que se encontraba en medio de una montaña…_— ese es nuestro nuevo hogar Nessie

—¿La que se encuentra a mitad de la montaña?— _Pregunte_

—Así es, nada más oportuno ¿cierto?, solo nosotros podemos verla fácilmente, los excursionistas rara vez llegan a esa parte del parque, es una zona protegida— _me explico _

—Oh … conveniente

Después de unos minutos llegamos a un camino que dirigía especialmente a la casa, descubrí que no era muy diferente a la antigua, de hecho eran muy similares, era una especie de cabaña, tenía dos pisos, ocupaba la misma superficie que la casa de Forks, un poco más grande quizá, y en partes se encontraba cubierta por musgo, era de un colorido muy medieval, aun así muy acogedora.

Cuando llegábamos Rose toco la bocina de la camioneta y en menos de un segundo todos los demás aparecieron por la puerta, mis abuelos se veían felices, el abuelo Carlisle abrazaba a Esme por la cintura y recargaba su mentón en su hombro, Emmett no espero a que se estacionara, cuando me gire él se encontraba tocando la ventanilla de conductor, ella bajo la ventanilla y le beso.

—Ughh…no pueden esperar Rose?— _pregunto papa_

—Cállate – _dijo y se estacionó, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se lanzo a los fuertes brazos de tío Emmett _

—Te extrañe

—Yo mas osito – _dijo ella_

—Por favor...podrían reservarse sus pensamientos ahora– _dijo papa_

—Ciao – _se despidió tía Rose y desaparecieron por el bosque_

Estaba admirando la arquitectura de la casa cuando una vibración en mi chaqueta me distrajo, era mi celular

—¿Sí?

—¿Nessie?

—Jake!!

—Que hay, ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?

—Largo…¿porque no me habías llamado antes?… casi muero del aburrimiento

—Creí que querías algo de tiempo para ti… lo siento, pero veras que no dejare de molestarte toda la semana, y ¿cómo es tu casa?, ¿los otros chupasangre están contigo?…

—Si te refieres a mi familia, si Jake, y en cuanto a Kate y los demás, no , no los he visto, creí que estarían aquí…pero solo están mis abuelos, y no te preocupes solo bromeaba, pero si te…extraño

—Oh!, yo también Nessie, ni siquiera he bromeado en doce horas, esto me está afectando más de lo requerido, si sigo así creo que tendré que ir y secuestrarte —_ dijo seriamente, aunque segundos después estallo en una carcajada _

—Eso es tan Jacob…

—¿Qué?, ¿secuestrarte?

—No, reírte a todo pulmón cuando hablamos seriamente..— _dije fingiendo enojo, en realidad solo quería jugarle la misma carta así que segundos después de mi silencio incomodo, solté una risotada que si Jake no fuera lobo hubiera perdido el oído …_

—oye …eso me dolió un poco

—¿la carcajada?, lo siento

—Bueno ya dejemos de disculparnos, mejor cuéntame que tiene tu nueva casa

—Mmm supongo igual que la de Forks , un poco más grande y hace mas frio aquí, es más antigua también..

—Oh, y , ¿no hay un vecino de alguna reserva cercana que quiera ser tu amigo ya?

—Mmm no, acabo de llegar , todavía no piso ni siquiera la entrada Jake… aunque conocí a alguien en el avión …

—¿Un chico?, te dejo sola unas horas y ya buscas amigos!– _su voz sonó furiosa, más que una pregunta sonaba como una acusación_

—Tranquilízate Jake , si, un chico, pero ni siquiera se despidió de mi cuando aterrizamos, además solo hable con el por unos minutos – _dije la verdad_

—Genial, bueno cualquier cosa que quieras hablar, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte– _dijo cambiando totalmente el tono de la conversación_

—Pues si quería hablar contigo, pero… no es algo que pueda hacerlo por teléfono, en cuanto te vea, porque sé que te volveré a ver Jake, y te lo contare.

—¿misteriosa, he?, bueno cualquier chisme ya sabes, mmm…tengo que irme, he comenzado un trabajo en la reserva, descubrí que después de todo ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero solo es temporal, porque nos veremos pronto Nessie, lo se

—¿Tan pronto?, promete que llamaras más tarde

—Justo iba a decir lo mismo, te llamo en unas horas, mientras relájate, debió haber sido un viaje pesado ¿no?

—Bastante…entonces, nos vemos Jake cuídate, te quiero…— dije lo ultimo casi en un susurro, de repente ya no era tan cómodo decirlo en voz alta como antes, ahora me apenaba, tal vez porque el significado no era el mismo.

—Cuídate Nessie, también te quiero, procura estar viva para cuando te llame en unas horas, ¿te parece?

—Lo intentare — dije y colgué el auricular, suspire, de verdad deseaba despedirme de él físicamente, quería abrazarlo, sentir que estaba a mi lado, pero por ahora me conformaría con las llamadas, vería cuanto tiempo podría estar sin Jacob Black.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas al final:**

Hola gracias por seguir leyéndolo y por sus comentarios de verdad me hacen el día, no he tenido tiempo de hacer tanta corrección, acerca de Arjen : aviso!, es un personaje que he decidido añadir, no se preocupen no es tan esencial en la historia…todavía. XD, también si observan en el postercito de mi pagina hay algunas claves para el futuro de la historia, ahora hay tantas ideas en mi mente espero les gusten los resultados, por lo que veo el fic va para largo XD!. Hay un wallpaper en mi cuenta de devian art que explica como lucen Arjen y trae algunos detalles que seran de utilidad en el futuro de la historia , si les apetece verlo solo entren a la pagina y busquen con el nombre life goes on 2

Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho y si pueden espero un comentario.

Tot ziens

**Vyanka**


	15. Capitulo 15 Un nuevo Comienzo

Ya saben si pueden les encargo un **review o comentario** , ahora si a leer! XD

**Capitulo 16. Un nuevo comienzo  
**

_**Bella POV **_

Habíamos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar una semana atrás, todo iba muy bien hasta ahora, la casa era un lugar muy acogedor y a Nessie pareció agradarle, tenia 6 habitaciones distribuidas en los dos pisos y una pequeña en el sótano, nosotros tomamos la habitación más grande del segundo piso, tenía una vista increíble, el estilo era muy parecido a la habitación que tenia Edward en Forks, las paredes estaban ocupadas por largas columnas de cristal, la nueva vista nos proveía de un espectáculo que comenzaba al atardecer, veíamos como la noche iba cubriendo toda la montaña, era hermoso.

A Nessie le habíamos dado la opción de escoger habitación, ella decidió ocupar la habitación más alejada, la del sótano, no nos gusto mucho esa decisión, estábamos acostumbrados a tenerla cerca, pero supusimos que necesita privacidad, y si era lo que ella necesitaba, se la daríamos.

Carlisle se había marchado al hospital, el ya se había presentado a trabajar desde dos días atrás, Esme estaba ayudando a Nessie a decorar su habitación, mas tarde pidió permiso para acompañar a su abuela a comprar algunos detalles para decoración, se veía tan entusiasmada que inmediatamente aceptamos, ellas se marcharon.

—¡Diviértete Nessie! Y escucha lo que te diga Esme, ¿entendiste?

—Si mama, todo estará bien, solo quiero algunas cosas…

—¿Lista Renesme? — _pregunto Esme entusiasmada_

—Lista, nos vemos!– se despidió, se fueron en el coche de Edward.

***_Desde el primer día Alice nos había llevado de compras, tratamos de llamar la menor atención que pudimos, pero con Alice comprando cada veinte segundos no fue un éxito totalmente, desde aquel día me había percatado de que estábamos alejados del pueblo, también, que en realidad , la comunidad no era tan pequeña, era igual o un poco más grande que Forks, con la diferencia de que aquí si había centros comerciales a las afueras, detalle que Alice agradeció con entusiasmo, a mi me daba igual_***

Después de despedirlas, regresamos a la nueva estancia donde nos esperaban los demás, Jasper ya tenía nuestros papeles listos, los necesitábamos para ser aceptados en el colegio.

Hablando del colegio, ingresaríamos a un pequeño instituto a veinte minutos de casa, Renesme, Alice, Edward y yo seriamos Junior*, Jasper, Rose y Emmett habían decidido entrar desde Senior*. La idea de regresar a la escuela no me fascinaba, pero yo iría a donde mi Nessie y Edward estuvieran, después de todo estar en la casa mientras ellos no están conmigo seria una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, los extrañaría demasiado.

—Hey Jasper, ¿Cuándo comienza el curso?— _pregunte _

—En cuanto reciban los papeles, iban a realizarnos una entrevista, pero gracias a la amable cantidad de dinero que el Dr. Cullen ha aportado para el colegio, supongo que no necesitaremos de ningún requisito. Yo creo que la semana que viene Bella, ¿Alice?— _dijo Jasper, mientras Alice se preparaba para recibir una visión_

—Si, el lunes comenzamos— _dijo ella sonriendo _

—Oh…¿tan pronto?— _dije con pesadez_

—Vamos Bella será divertido!— _dijo la melodiosa voz de mi ahora hermana Alice_

—Claro, genial no puedo esperar!— _dije sarcásticamente_

Después de unos minutos escuchamos el sonido del auto de Edward entrando a la cochera, habían tardado muy poco, eso era el resultado de que Alice o Rose no las acompañaran.

Salí a recibir a mi Nessie, los demás se quedaron hablando y apostando de cuantas chicas podían conquistar el primer día, claro sin intención de regresar el cumplido.

—Renesme! , eso fue rápido, ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, princesa?

—Si mama, la abuela Esme sabia donde encontrar todo, ni siquiera nos demoramos en encontrar las cosas, ella es genial!

—Vamos Nessie vas a lograr que me sonroje— _dijo Esme_

—Abuela, sabes bien que no podría lograrlo— _dijo y comenzaron a reírse, me llevo unos segundos entender la broma y después me uní a ellas._

—Vamos!, tu habitación espera Nessie— _dijo Esme cargando las compras y adentrándose en la casa _

—¿Vienes, mama?– _pregunto mi hija _

—¿quieres que te ayude?, ¿puedo acompañarlas?

—¡Claro! , será más divertido si estas con nosotras, además necesito de alguien que detenga a Esme de poner rosa por todas partes— _dijo sonriendo_

—Bueno , entonces eso es un si…vamos — _dije acompañándola_

* * *

_**Renesme POV **_

Había pasado una semana ya desde que habíamos llegado, habíamos comenzado a escoger habitaciones y yo me decidí por la pequeña habitación del sótano, era perfecta, era un poco más fría que el resto de la casa ,pero no me importaba, supe que debería de ser mi habitación desde el momento que puse un pie adentro, tenía un pequeño baño, y no había ningún mueble, ni estaba decorada, todos estaban sorprendidos con mi decisión, incluso Alice, quien le había dicho a Esme que arreglara otra habitación para mí , pero había fallado, ese ligero desatino en su poder me hizo reír un poco, por una vez le había ganado a una predicción de tía Alice.

—¿Estás segura Nessie? — _había dicho mama_

—Creo que podemos comenzar a decorarla, ¿no lo crees?– _me había dicho mi abuela_

—Si mama, es lo que quiero, además será divertido arreglarla a mi gusto, abue ¿puedes ayudarme?

—Claro, ¡manos a la obra!— _dijo muy, muy feliz._

La abuela Esme sugirió que fuéramos de compras, y así lo hicimos, mama se quedo con los demás mientras comprábamos algunos detalles, decidí que quería que la decoración no fuera tan…infantil, se supone que tenía 16 años, y necesitaba comenzar a cambiar ciertos aspectos para poder acostumbrarme a esta nueva etapa en Denalí, escogí colores oscuros, porque no me gustaba llamar la atención y el rosa definitivamente llamaba la atención.

***Desde hace poco tiempo comencé a descubrir que era un poco más parecida a mama, claro, cuando era humana , no solo en nuestras decisiones también nuestras personalidades y nuestro físico eran muy similares. Esta mañana mientras me miraba al espejo me había percatado de esto, nuestro rostro parecía haber sido sacado del mismo molde, pero había pequeñas diferencias, mis ojos eran cafés en comparación a sus ojos ámbar, mi cabello era castaño, casi café oscuro como el de papa, además mi cabello era más rizado que el de mama, aun así me sorprendió bastante no haberme dado cuenta antes.***

Cuando regresamos de nuestro pequeño periodo de compras, nos dimos cuenta que mama estaba esperándome en la entrada, siempre atenta.

La abuela Esme ya se había dirigido hacia la habitación y cuando iba a comenzar a seguirla note que mama se había quedado atrás

—¿Vienes mama?– pregunte

—¿Quieres que te ayude?, ¿puedo acompañarlas?— dijo como si la respuesta no fuera obvia

—¡Claro! , será más divertido si estas con nosotras, además necesito de alguien que detenga a Esme de poner rosa por todas partes— dije sonriendo asegurándole cuanto la necesitaba y quería a mi lado.

—Bueno, entonces eso es un si…vamos! — dijo ella mientras entrabamos a la casa.

Pasamos un par de horas acomodando cosas, pintando, y decorando todo a mi antojo, cuando estaba pintando un espacio en la pared, me gire hacia mama que acomodaba la cama con una facilidad propia de un vampiro, ni siquiera se mostraba el esfuerzo, yo tenía la brocha en mi mano, espere a sorprenderla, y le pase la brocha por su ropa, fue tan instintivo, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo decidí jugar con ella, por un segundo me preocupe de que se enojara…

—Nessie!! — _grito y puso una cara de pocos amigos, que en segundos relajo, y sonrió conmigo_

—¡Esto es guerra pequeña!– _dijo y rápidamente tenía una brocha ella también, jugamos durante unos minutos, cuando nos dimos cuenta toda la habitación que tenía como fondo negro, estaba coloreada por pequeñas manchas y gotas purpuras, resultado de nuestra pequeña batalla. _

—Sabes, me gusta como ha quedado, me gusta mucho, gracias por ayudar mama — _dije minutos después, cuando habíamos decidido parar de manchar cada centímetro._

—¡Oh por dios! ¡que han hecho! – _dijo Esme quien acaba de entrar a la habitación, porque decoraba el baño_

Mama y yo solo nos vimos con ojos llenos de complicidad y comenzamos a reírnos otra vez. Había sido un día genial, el más divertido desde que había llegado aquí.

Había hablado con Jake desde el primer día que había llegado, probablemente cada hora nos llamábamos , incluso había veces en que me llamaba a mitad de la noche solo para desearme dulces sueños, aunque no podía verlo, definitivamente nuestra amistad no había cambiado, el escuchar su voz me recordaba cuanto le quería, y al principio me dolía escucharlo porque me recordaba cuanto deseaba estar junto a él, pero después me sentía mal cuando no llamaba, así que llegue a la conclusión que sus llamadas tenían que bastarme por ahora, más adelante ya me las arreglaría. De vez en cuando recibía mensajes de los abuelos René y Charlie, lamentablemente no podía contestar ninguno, pero ellos lo sabían y aun así seguían haciéndolo, los extrañaba mucho también.

Cuando terminamos de _divertirnos_…corrijo… de arreglar nuestra habitación, quede muy satisfecha con el resultado, nos dirigimos con los demás, estaban discutiendo del colegio, aparentemente se veían muy entusiasmados, incluso estaban decidiendo en que coche nos iríamos diariamente y quien sería el primero en obtener una A , se les hacia tan natural regresar a la escuela que repentinamente una ola de miedo me ataco, _¿Cómo podría competir con ellos?, ¿Sería la más ignorante de mi grupo familiar?, ¿sería tan popular como ellos, aun cuando no me viera como ellos?_…muchas preguntas asaltaron mi cabeza

—¿Qué pasa Nessie?, te veo preocupada— _dijo tía Rose_

—Es solo que…ustedes son tan...perfectos…yo, no-no sé si podre competir con ustedes tía Rose

—Oh Nessie! , tranquila nadie quiere competir, y lo sentimos queremos que sea especial para ti y míranos, solo pensando en nosotros…, no te preocupes, vas a ver qué serás la estrella del colegio yo me encargo de eso – _dijo felizmente_

—No!!!— _grité, me estrese de sobremanera, no quería llamar la atención y ahora me habían prometido que sería la "estrella", no, definitivamente no quería eso._

—Perdón , ¿Qué he dicho?— _dijo ella_

—Lo siento, no quería que sonara así Rose, solo que no quiero ser el centro de atención, me gustaría más, si simplemente, puedo ser… yo misma— _dije tratando de dejar claro que no quería nada de atención especial._

—Para ser más claros, puedo pedirles un favor, a todos, también para ustedes papas, podrían…¿podrían no tratarme de forma especial en la escuela?— _agregue_

—Pero Nessie…

—Por favor….— _suplique_

—Si es lo que quieres , por mi está bien, pero aun así mantendremos un ojo en ti pequeña, además cualquiera que se meta contigo debe saber que estará en problemas— _dijo papa _

—Tienes razón Edward, te entiendo Nessie si no quieres atención especial me esforzare por no abrazarte en cada pasillo bebe– _dijo mama _

—Mama!— _grite_

—solo bromeaba — _dijo riéndose_

—Otra pregunta…— _dije _

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo me llamaran en la escuela?, la última vez que hable con un chico, le dio risa mi nombre…. — dije recordando la breve conversación con mi "amigo" en el avión.

—¿Renesme?

—No, Nessie… —_ dije _

—Entonces que te digan Renesme — sugirió tío Emmett

—No, creo que prefiero Nessie…

—Pero ese no es tu nombre— _dijo mama_

—Lo sé mama , pero …es algo complicado , me he acostumbrado y realmente me gusta que me digan así – _dije recordando a Jake_

—Está bien, Nessie — dijo ella accediendo a mi petición

* * *

...

_**Renesme POV**_

Pasaron unos cuantos días más hasta que llego el domingo, nos habían dicho que mañana comenzaríamos las clases, había decidido recostarme temprano, necesitaba que mañana fuera un buen día, y conociendo mi suerte, lo mejor sería ayudarme un poco descansando.

—Buenas noches Nessie— _dijo mama besándome la frente y acomodando la manta para cubrirme_

—Descansa, mañana será un gran día hija — _dijo papa_

—Hasta mañana papa, nos vemos en la mañana mama — _dije, y quise utilizar la palabra mama y papa tanto como pude, no iba a ser muy común de hoy en adelante, ellos serian mis hermanos a la vista de todos._

—Se retiraron y apague la lámpara de mesa que tenia a mi lado, cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, escuche el sonido de mi pequeño celular, era Jake.

—Jake!!— _dije tratando de esconder el cansancio en mi voz_ …

—Oh, lo siento, ¿estabas dormida?— …_al parecer sin éxito, sabia que me había prácticamente despertado _

—No, apenas iba a recostarme, que bien que has llamado, hoy solo llamaste en la mañana, ¿Qué pasa Jake?, ¿ya te aburriste de hablarme?

—Eso nunca Nessie, es solo que Bi… , no-no pasa nada Nessie, perdón debí llamarte más veces— _dijo cambiando de tema_

—¿Todo bien Jake?, ¿seguro?, sabes que cuentas conmigo…

—Todo va bien Nessie y punto, pero dime qué hay de nuevo, mañana será un buen día lo veras, vas a tener cientos de amigas ya verás que si— _dijo tratando de animarme y cambiando la conversación otra vez, así que me di por vencida, al menos por ahora._

—Y ¿amigos?— pregunte tratando de hacerlo enojar, en broma claro.

—mmm supongo que si, tal vez , pero no te confíes de los chicos, a esa edad son un desastre!, cuídate mucho Nessie – dijo con un toque de tristeza que pocas veces había escuchado en el

—¿te marchas?, lo siento , no hablaba en serio, quédate Jake — dije con tristeza, no quería terminar nuestra conversación

—No me voy Nessie, sigo aquí , pero espero de verdad que mañana sea un gran día, háblame cuando salgas para poder charlar , creo que ya no podre llamarte en las mañanas..

—Pero en cuanto terminen las clases te llamare…

—Bien, …has sabido algo de , tu sabes…los otros

—Kate no ha llamado, ni siquiera veo que mi familia toque el tema, pero no me doy por vencida Jake, seguiré insistiendo, y en cuanto tenga noticias , serás el primero en saberlas

—Oh gracias, todo irá bien, la verdad es que si hemos sobrevivido una semana, tal vez unos días mas no sea un problema ¿cierto?

—No lo sé Jake, la verdad es que si te extraño mucho…

—Yo también Nessie… diablos!— dijo él , de repente se escucho el sonido de algo romperse

—¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien?— dije preocupada

—Si, todo bien, tengo que irme Nessie te llamo después , te quiero , Adiós

—Yo también te…— dije pero no alcance a decirle algo mas, había terminado la llamada.

Acomode mi almohada, recargue mi rostro, y en minutos caí completamente dormida, y para mi mala suerte, las pesadillas que habían dejado de molestarme regresaron, pero había algo diferente esta vez, todo era como la última vez, a excepción de un pequeño y nuevo rostro en la imagen, justo al final:

_***Todo se perdía, mis sentidos solo captaban gritos y movimientos borrosos a mi alrededor, mi madre se ponía frente a mí, me cubría con sus brazos, no podía ver de qué me protegía***_

_***Asome mi rostro por encima de sus hombros, y los veía a ellos… Los Vulturis todos ellos, se encontraban en posición de pelea, frente a mi madre, todos menos uno, alguien a quien recordaba bien, alguien a quien mis padres le temían , aun con su corta estatura, y rostro tan dulce, era Jane.***_

_Jane no aparecía en mi visión, al menos no con los Vulturis, no me había percatado de eso hasta este momento, cuando gire mi cabeza ella estaba alejada en un rincón …estaba… ¿llorando?, aunque no había lagrimas sus ojos reflejaban mi preocupación, era como si se sintiera igual que yo, o peor aún, pero no hacía nada, solo se quedaba quieta, lamentándose por algo._

Me levante sobresaltada, respirando rápidamente, y tuve suerte de no haber soltado un grito, no quería alertar a los de la casa de mis pequeñas "fallas de salud mental", o al menos eso esperaba, no podría ser verdad, yo estaba bien, mi familia estaba bien, no había ninguna razón para que lo que soñaba pudiera ser verdad, solo era eso, una pesadilla.

Tome mi celular con el cual acostumbraba dormir a mi lado, en caso de que Jake llamara, y pude notar que eran las 5 de la mañana, decidí darme un baño y alistarme para comenzar mi primer día escolar, mi primer día alrededor de humanos.

_Esto va a ser interesante, vaya manera de comenzar "el día" Nessie!_ Pensé sarcásticamente

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas:**

Todo va empezando a tomar forma, quedan cabos por unir pero en los siguientes capítulos todo tomara forma, se estarán preguntando, ¿que hace Jane en los sueños de Nessie?, la respuesta a eso se irá descubriendo XD

Gracias por seguir la historia, el miércoles subo un nuevo capítulo, siento la tardanza pero solo me quedan 2 semanas más de escuela, después de eso estaré libre de actualizar más rápido.

Saludos en especial a Baby Cullen, FJ Slytherin (eres la onda , diríamos en Mexico, o talvez solo yo jejeje), yessik, _Uchin , garabato, inesinha, Florduu, aridenere, vicky233P, , y a todos los que me han agregado de favorito, muchas gracias chicos y chicas, un abrazote bien especial desde Mexico. _

_Bueno y ya saben si pueden les encargo un **review o comentario**._

Cuídense y nos vemos Pronto

Tot Ziens

**Vyanka**


	16. Capitulo 16 Sorpresas

**Notas al inicio:** Hola, lo prometido es deuda, aquí subo el siguiente capítulo, subiré otros 2 esta semana, estén atentos, vienen cosas muy interesantes, espero les guste

Si pueden dejen un review (comentario)**, **creo que voy a comenzar a poner metas jejeje XD!

Gracias a los que me han dejado un comentario, no puedo nombrarlos a todos aquí, pero en el siguiente capítulo los incluiré a todos, cuídense mucho, saludos y a leer

* * *

**Capitulo 16. Sorpresa **

Salí de mi habitación cuando faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la mañana, no había dormido nada bien, mi mente repetía una y otra vez mi mas reciente sueño, había decidido darme una ducha para despejarme un poco, y había funcionado, por lo menos había visto mis prioridades y ahora me daba cuenta que lo que debería de preocuparme no era mi pesadilla, no, era peor, debería de preocuparme por estar rodeada de personas que no sabían nada acerca de mi, humanos, donde no tenía ni siquiera un punto de experiencia.

_*** ¿Encontraría amigos?, ¿les caería bien?, ¿De qué iba a platicar con ellos?, y si se enteraban del secreto de mi familia por mi culpa…***_

Mi cabeza se hundió en un mar de preguntas y de inseguridad, afortunadamente en ese momento llego papa, y digo afortunadamente porque no estaba pensando en los Vulturis

—Nessie, tranquila todo estará bien, la gente te amara, y claro que tendrás amigos, además estoy seguro que tendrás mucho que contarles sin poner en peligro nuestro secreto pequeña— _dijo el tranquilizándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos_.

— Al menos lo intentare, p-p…E-Edward— _dije, e intente llamarlo por su nombre, tal y como debería de llamarlo frente a los demás, solo practicando. _

— Esa es mi niña y no te preocupes dentro de casa puedes llamarme como quieras—_ dijo revolviendo mi cabello con sus manos , despeinándome _

— ¡Papa!, me tomo veinte minutos lograr ese cabello— _dije fingiendo irritación. Había decidido alisar un poco mi cabello por primera vez, siempre solía llevarlo rizado, pero tenía mucho tiempo de sobra hoy, así que decidí intentarlo._

— lo siento, ¿Sabes? , con ese cabello te pareces mucho a tu madre, creo que le gustara mucho

— Gracias papa— _dije tratando de no sonrojarme_

— Edward Nessie, ¡Edward!— _corrigió enérgicamente_

— Edward, lo siento— _y fue cuando me sonroje aun mas, iba a ser difícil llamarle por su nombre, ¿y si se me escapaba nombrarlo así en clase?...vamos Nessie deja de ser tan paranoica me dije a mi misma, fue cuando escuche su carcajada, de repente ya no estaba sonrojada por vergüenza estaba enojada, bueno no tanto. _

— Solo bromeaba princesa, es solo que …cuando te sonrojas me recuerdas a tu madre cuando era humana, es inevitable…, el desayuno está servido — _dijo besándome el cabello y saliendo por la puerta_

— Nessie…— _me llamó, girándose desde el marco de la puerta_— estoy orgulloso de ti, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a Bella y a mí, solo recuérdalo

— Gracias papa, los..

— …lo sabemos, nosotros también te queremos, y todo irá bien Nessie, te esperamos en el comedor, todos están listos.

— En un momento los acompaño, solo tomare un par de cosas— dije y él se retiro

Tome un viejo bolso que mama solía usar, me lo había regalado en días pasados, puse un par de libros dentro y tome mi celular, le mande un mensaje a Jake, diciéndole que me iba a la escuela y que lo extrañaba, además de que me deseara suerte, el no contesto.

Cuando llegue al comedor todos me esperaban, en cuanto me vieron, me saludaron y se dirigieron a la cochera, me quede solo con mama y tía Alice

— ¿Qué pasa Nessie?, termina tu desayuno— dijo mama, al ver que solo jugaba con el tenedor, no tenía hambre estaba muy nerviosa.

— No tengo hambre, creo que deberíamos irnos, estoy bien solo que no quiero ahora

— Ella va a desayunar en el colegio Bella, no te preocupes, además vamos un poco tarde.

— Ves mama, Alice tiene razón, ¡vamos!— _dije tomando mi mochila y una manzana que se encontraba en mi plato_

Cuando salí de la casa papa se encontraba en su nuevo auto, era un volvo como el pasado pero tenía más espacio en la parte de atrás, era perfecto, no llamaba tanto la atención. Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper se fueron en otro coche, en el nuevo mercedes de tía Rose. Ellos salieron primero no sin antes desearme suerte y recordarme las recomendaciones que me habían dado, era innecesario, pero no los culpo, solo se preocupaban por mí. Arrancaron el auto y nosotros los seguimos.

* * *

_**Alice POV **_

Íbamos de camino al colegio, mi pequeña sobrina se veía diferente, como si algo le afectara, aun no sabía la razón por la cual la veía tan preocupada últimamente, cuando la veía a sus ojos sabia que algo no estaba bien, se veía cansada, por más que trataba de enfocar mis visiones no podía visualizar lo que a ella le preocupaba, solo veía pequeñas ventanas de eventos y personajes sin trascendencia, cosas que no tenían sentido, todo estaba desorganizado, y eso me desesperaba, pero al menos había una cosa que había visualizado, y que sabía que le agradaría, no seriamos los únicos a quien ya conociera en el colegio, alguien más estaría allí, solo espero que esas fueran buenas noticias para ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?

—Todo perfecto Jazz, solo trataba de concentrarme en Nessie, creí que con el tiempo sería más fácil seguir su futuro, la verdad es que mi poder se encuentra igual de limitado que cuando nació, eso es un poco frustrante eso es todo– _dije sinceramente._

—No hay porque desesperarse Alice, nosotros estaremos allí para que todo salga bien, solo piénsalo, las cosas son más fáciles ahora, ya no tienen que lidiar conmigo, ya no sufro Alice, los humanos han dejado de ser una tentación para mi, te tengo a ti pequeño monstruito, te amo — _dijo lo último en mi oído y me beso la oreja_

—Te amo Jazz, mi caballero

—¿Tu caballero?

— Olvídalo— _le dije antes de recostar mi cabeza en su hombro_

— ¡Chicos!, ¡podrían dejar eso para su habitación! , Rose creo que convivir tanto con nosotros les ha afectado demasiado, ¿no crees? — _dijo Emmett_

— Si osito, si siguen así creo que tendremos que venir en coches separados, no queremos interrumpir nada— _dijo ella sonriendo, la verdad es que no me molestaba que hablaran de nosotros y menos ese par, pero tenían razón, últimamente Jazz se portaba mas cariñoso conmigo frente a los demás, era como si su ansiedad por la sangre lo hubiera limitado y ahora que se encontraba libre podría demostrar cuanto me quería. _

—¿Rose…?— _dije _

— ¿Si… Alice?

— Cierra la boca, hermanita...— _le dije antes de regresar mi cabeza al hombro de mi Jazz._

Cerré mis ojos, sentí el suave aliento de Jazz en mi cabello, aunque no necesitábamos respirar nos habíamos acostumbrado a hacerlo, era lo único que escuchaba, el compas del movimiento que el aire causaba al salir y entrar de su pecho, pasaron unos minutos antes de que escuchara la voz de Rose otra vez

— Allí está el colegio — _dijo Rose en un tono bajo_

—Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero hemos llegado— _dijo Emmett sonriendo como siempre_

— ¿Alice?– _dijo Jasper_

— De verdad estoy muy cómoda, Jazz te parece saltarnos la primera clase

—Vamos par de tortolitos necesitamos estar allí, ¿por Nessie recuerdan?, Nessie la pequeña replica de Bella que se la pasa sonrojándose – _dijo Emmett seriamente, bueno, casi, lo intento por lo menos, al final termino riéndose._

—Vamos Jazz — _dije saliendo del coche con su mano en la mía, nos habíamos estacionado en un área lejana del estacionamiento, preferíamos caminar y que la gente reunida en la entrada no nos viera con nuestros coches y así llamar menos la atención, Edward se había estacionado justo a nuestro lado, espere a que bajaran para reunirme con Bella y Nessie para ir a checar nuestros horarios._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Renesme POV**_

Nos habíamos estacionado al lado del coche de tía Rose, no había abierto la boca en el camino, apenas respiraba, estábamos aquí finalmente, en el colegio, con humanos, probables amigos, probables enemigos, dentro de poco, yo Renesme Cullen trataría de mezclarme entre ellos, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿valdría realmente la pena todo esto?, ¿Había sido una buena idea en primer lugar?...

— Nessie , tranquila— _dijo papa, claro, podía escucharme _

—Vamos Nessie, todo estará bien, son solo humanos – _dijo mama dándome una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarme_

—Eso no cuenta, tú has estado con humanos la mayoría de tu existencia, yo…

—…Tu lo harás bien Nessie , ahora vamos– _dijo mama mientras salía del coche_

—¡Papa!— _le grite pidiendo ayuda, el se encogió de hombros_

— Ella manda , vamos Nessie – _dijo el _

— Está bien…— _ya no me quedaba otra salida tendría que enfrentarme a esto, tal vez mi madre tenía razón, eran solo humanos ¿no?_

Baje del coche y por primera vez observe bien el edificio, era un edificio antiguo, probablemente con algunas décadas de antigüedad, las ventanas lucían mas como jaulas aprisionando a los alumnos, que como lo que eran, ventanas. La lluvia había desgastado el color de las paredes, ahora eran de un color grisáceo, que junto con el clima le daba un aspecto aun más terrorífico, tal vez solo imaginaba cosas, tal vez este sería un lugar agradable y mis miedos solo lo transformaban en lo que ellos querían ver. En realidad si me dio un poco de miedo, mi familia era de vampiros, y por primera vez veía un lugar que parecía hecho para ellos.

— ¿Qué piensas Nessie?— _pregunto mama señalando con la mirada al edificio _

—Muy acogedor Bella, muy acogedor— _dije girando los ojos_

Seguimos caminando por el estacionamiento, aquí los coches de mi familia no sobresalían tanto como en la pequeña secundaria de Forks, cuando llegamos a la entrada un grupo de gente que esperaba el inicio de clases se nos quedo observando fijamente, era como si de repente todas las miradas fueran dedicadas a nuestro pequeño grupo por magnetismo, aunque a quien más observaban era a mis padres y a tía Rosalie, creo que de hecho nadie me observaba a mí, una que otra mirada perdida que se cruzaba con la mía cuando trataban de visualizar a Alice, pero nada más.

—Tranquila, siempre es así— _dijo papa_

— ¿Eso es bueno, Edward?– _pregunte _

— En unos días dejaremos de ser la novedad, solo están impresionados, no esperaban nuevos alumnos

— Estaba pensando, es la primera vez que voy a la escuela de esta manera— _dijo mama _

—Te ves hermosa Bella , por eso no pueden dejar de mirarte, no los culpo, simplemente brillas— _dijo papa sonriendo_

—¡¡¿Brillo?!!– _pregunto mama repentinamente estresada_

— No en un sentido literal, amor — _dijo y le tomo de la mano _

— Tranquilas las dos, Bella no estás ayudando a Nessie— _dijo papa _

— Vamos, está bien, entre más rápido termine esto, mejor— _dije y tome la iniciativa_

Entre al edificio, pasando al círculo de jóvenes que se concentraba en la entrada, mi familia iba detrás de mí, nos dirigimos hacia el despacho del director, para que fueran asignadas nuestras clases, cuando estuvimos dentro, papa habló con la secretaria del director.

— Buenos días –_dijo con una sonrisa que a mí se me hacía muy extraña, pero que a mama le encantaba y al parecer a la señorita también_

— Q-Que tal, en que puedo ayudarte — _dijo tartamudeando la joven_

— Somos los Cullen, hemos sido aceptados este año, queríamos los horarios solamente, amable señorita

— Oh, llámame Lizz por favor_— dijo la joven realmente apenada_

— Está bien, Lizz solo queremos nuestros horarios, ¿Crees poder ayudarnos?

— En un segundo los imprimo para ustedes — _dijo con una sonrisa y tan roja como podía estarlo, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón , si mi padre seguía hablando con ella probablemente la mataría, tenía que hacer algo _

— Edward, creo que se hace tarde, esperemos afuera, ¿no crees?— _pregunté_

— Claro Nessie, en un segundo los alcanzo

— Yo me quedo contigo— _dijo mama rápidamente, marcando su territorio _

— Esperaba que dijeras eso, Bella

Los demás salimos de la oficina, y esperamos en el pasillo, unos minutos más tarde papa salía de la oficina con unas carpetas en sus manos, nos entrego a cada unos sus horarios

— Y bien, ¿Qué clase tenemos?– _pregunte observando mis papeles_

— Ahora Alice y tu tienen clase de Español en el aula 26 , deberías darte prisa, en unos minutos comenzara– _dijo mama_

— ¿No estamos juntos?— _pregunte _

—Si, solo que cambiamos la clase por Ingles, en las demás estaremos juntos, nos vemos en un par de horas, suerte pequeña— _dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi frente, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie nos observaba. _

—Vamos Nessie, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera clase–_dijo Alice tomando mi mano_

—Nos vemos, he …gracias, y suerte hermana— _le dije a mama , guiñándole un ojo_

Tome la mano de Alice y nos dirigimos a toda prisa, a ritmo humano claro está, hacia la clase de español, cuando llegamos al salón, estaban todos ya en sus lugares, era una clase no tan grande, había como veinte estudiantes cuando mucho, los cuales no paraban de cuchichear en voz "baja", nos sentamos en una de las filas de la parte de atrás, ella se sentó a mi lado, y todas las miradas de repente se fijaron en nosotras, el silencio reino en el aula, hasta que Alice carraspeo , anunciando la llegada del profesor

— Suerte — _me dijo en un tono muy, muy bajo_

— Gracias…— _pero fui interrumpida por el discurso de bienvenida del profesor._

— Buenos días Clase, mi nombre es Johan Figgs y seré su profesor de Español, espero podamos llegar a la meta juntos, y no tengan problemas en tratarme como a su amigo, no soy tan viejo después de todo— _se rio, se veía joven, poco más de treinta años, cuando mucho._

— Ahora, veamos, tenemos dos nuevas estudiantes en la clase, Alice y Rene…

— Nessie, por favor— _lo interrumpí_

***Demonios!, ¿para qué abrí la boca?*** pensé, en segundos la clase se reía de mi pequeña interrupción, o ¿sería de mi nombre?, no lo sé, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no explotar de la vergüenza.

— Oh…Alice y Nessie Cullen, veamos, ¿Quieren presentarse un poco, o quieren que continuemos la clase?— _dijo en un tono de voz muy tranquilo, todos los demás nos miraron expectantes a nuestra decisión, Alice solo se encogió de hombros, dejándome la decisión a mí._

— Saben, por esta ocasión dejaremos que nos cuenten algo, ¿Nessie, Alice? —_ yo solo asentí, supongo que se había desesperado a no obtener una respuesta rápida. Y paso lo inesperado , justo cuando no podía moverme presa del pánico, tía Alice se levanto de su asiento muy segura de sí misma _

— ¡Que Tal!, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, tengo 17 años, ella es mi hermana adoptiva –aclaró-, Nessie , ella tiene 16 años y venimos de Canadá, nuestro padre trabaja en el hospital de la reserva, y espero que nos podamos llevar bien, de hecho se que nos llevaremos bien — _dijo brindándoles una radiante sonrisa y me percate que tenía su mano aferrada a mi hombro como tranquilizándome , se sentó rápidamente_

— Bien, con eso es suficiente, gracias Alice, espero que traten a estas chicas como si fueran de aquí chicos, cuento con ustedes para no defraudar a nuestras visitantes— _hablo el profesor una vez más, hacia los demás miembros de la clase._

—Gracias Alice— _dije sinceramente _

— No hay problema, te tengo cubierta— _dijo ella sonriéndome_

Pasaron, probablemente las dos horas más tediosas de mi vida, de vez en cuando tía Alice me mandaba notas con pequeños dibujos muy graciosos, en una venia un pequeño monito dibujado que estaba como ahorcándose, y el titulo decía "Me está matando de aburrimiento", yo solo trataba de no reír a carcajada completa, el profesor me había visto y me había pedido que pusiera más atención , después de ese pequeño incidente había tratado de poner toda mi atención en clase, aunque todo lo que decía ya lo sabía , gracias a tía Rose y sus clases.

— Salimos en un par de minutos— _me dijo tía Alice quien estaba guardando sus materiales en su nuevo bolso de marca_

— ¿una visión? — _lo dije en el tono más bajo que pude_

— No Nessie, el reloj— _dijo sonriendo y señalando el enorme reloj que estaba frente a nosotros_

La campana sonó, y salimos en busca de los demás, teníamos un descanso para el desayuno así que nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, que para la hora estaba repleto de estudiantes, y paso lo mismo que en clase, después del cuchicheo vino el silencio cuando entramos por la puerta, primero entraron Rose y Emmett quienes venían tomados de las manos, después le siguieron Alice y Jasper, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana más alejada.

— Vamos , somos los siguientes— _dijo mama y no sé porque instintivamente enrolle mi brazo en el suyo, como abrazándolo_

— ¿Estás segura?, Nessie— _dijo ella_

— Lo-lo siento, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, son muchos…

— Está bien vamos, es normal que las hermanas se abracen ¿no?— _dijo tomando la mano de papa y reforzando mi casi-abrazo_

— Entonces entramos a la cafetería, todos, y cuando digo todos eran todos, cada cabeza nos miraba, todos los ojos concentrados en nuestros pasos, mama comenzó a reír con papa y yo solo atine a imitar una sonrisa

— Finge que no sabes que te están viendo Nessie— _dijo papa en un susurro tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo_

Asentí levemente y continúe mi camino sonriendo

Cuando estuvimos en la mesa, mama , Rose y Alice fueron por algo de comida, para aparentar, mama me trajo una ensalada y un poco de jugo de naranja, ella solo se sirvió un bocadillo y trajo un par de cafés para ella y papa, lo mismo hicieron los demás, la pasaron pellizcando los bocadillos, usaban el tenedor y de repente lo movían hacia sus bocas como si de verdad estuvieran ingiriendo algo, descubrí que el pan estaba desapareciendo del plato, _¿Cómo es que lo lograban si ellos no podían comer? m_e pregunte, pero yo misma me respondí al ver con detenimiento, ellos tomaban el pan con las manos, y lo sujetaban tan fuerte que se desasía, lo convertían en polvo, y eso era lo único que quedaba del alimento, era increíble como lograban hacer esta fachada, incluso mama, quien también comenzaba la escuela por primera vez entre humanos siendo ella un vampiro.

"Terminaron" su desayuno y tía Alice se acerco a mi

— Sabes, creo que te gustara mucho la siguiente clase

— ¿Qué tenemos?— _pregunte_

— Música y Arte, pero no lo digo por eso

— Ah, ¿Por qué, entonces?

— Es una sorpresa Nessie— _dijo ella y la campana sonó anunciando el regreso a clases. _

Nos levantamos rápidamente, mama recogió las tres charolas y se dirigió a alcanzarnos en la salida, la gente aparentemente ya se había acostumbrado a nuestra presencia, ya no nos observaban, al menos no como al principio, ahora había precaución en sus miradas, aunque el murmullo continuó. Nos dirigimos hacia clase después de despedirnos de tía Rose y de Tío Emmett.

Cuando llegamos, mis padres se sentaron en las filas de atrás, mientras tía Alice y Jasper se sentaron juntos en medio del aula, me habían dejado sola, y pude ver que solo quedaba un asiento libre, decidí sentarme allí, por ahora prefería no hablar con nadie, mañana seria otro día. Tome mi cuaderno de arte que tía Alice me había regalado, volví a sentarme bien, y note que había alguien a mi lado, no pude ver su rostro pero sobre la mesa se encontraban unos aviadores y un reproductor de música, me sentí repentinamente familiar a esos objetos…

— ¿Arjen?— _pregunté, el joven que se encontraba dándome la espalda, de repente giro_

— ¡¿Nessie?!— _dijo el sorprendido_

— ¡¿Q-que haces aquí?!— _dije medio sonriendo, el ver a alguien conocido aparte de mi familia me hacia algo feliz_

— ¿Tu, que haces aquí?— _dijo algo…¿irritado?_

— Pregunte primero, así que tu…— _dije un tanto sorprendida por su actitud, pero me había interrumpido el profesor, otra vez_

— Que tal bienvenidos a su clase de Arte y Música, soy Jim Joplin y tratare de enseñarles lo que se, en esta aula hemos tenido el honor de alojar a grandes músicos, esfuércense y en el futuro serán uno de ellos, yo hablare de ustedes con otras generaciones como lo hago con ustedes...

Guarde silencio, escuchaba que el profesor hablaba pero no le ponía atención, no pude evitar ver a mi compañero de lado, se veía desconcertado, me ignoro por completo toda la clase, justo como cuando nos conocimos en el avión, trate de poner atención a la clase, pero fue en vano, había algo en el que me hacia querer averiguar más de su persona, por momentos giraba mis ojos tratando de que nadie más, incluso él, se percatara de mi objetivo.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas al final:**

Gracias por seguir leyéndolo, esta semana fue muy productiva para el fic, he adelantado cinco capítulos más, así que no tardare en actualizar en los próximos días

Ya saben si pueden dejen un review (comentario), vamos se que podemos llegar a 100!!!! jejejeje, es como mi meta temporal, eso y salir viva del final de semestre , después de todo este fic ha sido leído muchisimas veces y solo tengo algunos comentarios ^^, ayúdenme a llegar a la meta!! Jejeje XD!!

Por último les dejo mi correo para los que quieran agregarme, y para **peke** (lo siento, cuando dejaste tu mensaje la pagina elimino toda tu dirección, pero te dejo el mío) solo una cosa, si me agregan por favor escriban que son de aquí ^^, no suelo usar mucho el Messenger, pero creo que es bueno conocer gente. Para lo que necesiten estoy a sus servicios jeje

vyankajoplin _ stl (arroba) hotmail . com

Solo quítenle los espacios vacios y pónganle el simbolito de arroba jejeje, es que si no lo pongo así la pagina lo suprime

Nos vemos, Cuidense

Tot Ziens

**Vyanka **


	17. Capitulo 17 Historias

**Notas al inicio: **Gracias por seguir leyéndola

He puesto una pequeña meta, actualizo hasta tener 5 comentarios por capitulo, fue una sugerencia de una amiga (cúlpenla a ella jejeje) aplica desde la próxima semana, por esta semana no hay problema mañana actualizo con o sin reviews (pero si comenten jejeje), nos vemos mañana sábado 19/06/09 XD!!

* * *

**Capitulo 17. Historias **

**Edward POV**

Nos habíamos llevado una sorpresa al entrar a nuestra primera clase con Nessie, el joven con el que se había topado en el avión se encontraba en Denalí, en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón, no supe interpretar esto como algo bueno o malo, la verdad es que mi instinto paternal no me dejaba confiarme de ese chico, su personalidad se veía problemática, muy complicada para mi Nessie, pero lo cierto es también que cuando ella estaba con él se le notaba más tranquila, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en descubrir el misterio de este chico, no pensaba en él como algo más que amigos, de eso estaba seguro , al menos no ahora.

Para tratar de tranquilizarme decidí explorar un momento la mente del chico, necesitaba comprobar que no fuese una amenaza para mi hija, pero mi sorpresa fue que ya no era Bella la única a quien no podía leer la mente, no, este joven tampoco me permitía entrar, cuando lo intentaba solo lograba un dolor de cabeza, con Bella no me lastimaba, pero con él era diferente, era como si se estuviera protegiendo, entre mas lo intentaba más me lastimaba, como resultado apreté el puño debajo de la mesa , mi Bella se percato

— Edward , ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué pasa?— dijo tomando mi mano

— Nada por qué preocuparse ahora , es solo que no puedo leer la mente de ese chico— _le explique en un susurro_

— ¿Crees que…?

— No lo sé Bella, pero no es como nosotros, eso es seguro, no sé como lo logra

— Tal vez tenga el mismo defecto que yo — _dijo apretando mi mano y sonriendo para aliviar mi tensión, funcionó, su sonrisa me relajaba_

— No deberías de preocuparte ahora amor, ella estará bien, nosotros estamos aquí, y nos encargaremos de que nada le pase— _agrego ella _

— Tienes razón, debemos de poner algo de atención creo que el profesor se ha dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña conversación

— Sabes lo difícil que es poner atención teniéndote a mi lado todo el tiempo

— Oh, si prefieres podría cam..

— Ni se te ocurra Edward— _me interrumpió, tomándome con fuerza la mano_

— Bella amor, no voy a ningún lado , pero podrías relajar un poco tu mano, eres muy fuerte—_ dije_

— Lo siento — _dijo liberando mi mano, sin soltarme por completo_

_

* * *

  
_

**Renesme POV**

La clase había terminado, cuando salimos Arjen ni siquiera me dijo Adiós, salió rápidamente del salón, y cuando regresamos a las siguientes clases, que también compartía con nosotros, se sentó tan alejado de mí como le era posible.

Era la cuarta y última clase del día, por supuesto que él no se sentó a mi lado, ni siquiera me miraba, ¿Qué había hecho para que me odiase? , decidí no prestar más atención a este asunto por ahora, las respuestas las obtendría mas tarde.

Tome una de las bancas que se encontraban vacías, era la clase de Historia, en minutos el aula se lleno de estudiantes, mis padres se situaron justo detrás de mí y Alice y Jasper detrás de ellos. Cuando todos estaban en sus lugares y solo quedaba libre el de a mi lado, una joven entro y se sentó a mi lado, a diferencia de Arjen ella se veía mucho más amable, me dedico una sonrisa

— Hola, soy Annie, ¿Cómo te llamas?– _dijo tendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía _

— Hola soy Nessie, Nessie Cullen

— Mucho gusto Nessie , y ¿eres de por aquí?, no te había visto antes_— dijo ignorando por completo al profesor que ya había comenzado la clase, hablaba muy bajo pero aun así vi que tenía mucho interés en conocerme, tanto como para ignorar al profesor_

— No, soy de Canadá, acabamos de mudarnos

— ¿Acabamos?, ¿no vienes tu sola?, sabes hay nuevos alumnos también, ¿viste a los chicos que llegaron hoy?, se ven muy …interesantes_ — dijo ella _

— ¿los nuevos?, te refieres a ellos_— y con la mirada señale a mi familia _

— Oh por dios, están detrás de nosotros, ¿lo puedes creer?, son tan guapos, incluso las chicas son muy bonitas

— Oh, ellos son mi familia—_ dije en tono bajo, ella solo abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, se quedo algunos segundos antes de volver a abrir la boca, aparentemente nadie se había percatado de que yo venía con ellos. _

— Tu…ellos, ¿son tu familia?

— Si, la chica de atrás es mi hermana Bella, ella es la única que si es mi familia real, somos adoptadas, por la familia Cullen, ellos son buenas personas, han cuidado de nosotras

— Oh, y los demás ¿Quiénes son?

— El chico junto a Bella, se llama Edward es mi hermano adoptivo pero no compartimos sangre así que esta con mi hermana ahora, ellos se quieren mucho, y pues los demás también son adoptados, solo los gemelos Rose y Jasper, el chico de rizos rubios, ese de allá—_ señale a Jasper— _son hermanos de verdad también.

— Y su hermana, ¿Dónde está?

— Mmm ella está en otro grado más arriba, Jasper decidió quedarse con Alice , la chica del cabello negro , ellos salen juntos, pero tampoco son hermanos, no te preocupes_— dije al ver su cara de terror, supuse que se le hizo extraño que entre hermanos hubiera relaciones _

— Supongo que es extraño ¿No?, digo, ¿viven juntos?

— Sí, pero no es como piensas, cada quien tiene su privacidad en casa, y nuestros padres lo respetan y tienen muy claros los limites_— dije tratando de que comprendiera._

— Oh , pues no es mi problema, solo que esperaba que hubiera aunque sea solo un soltero_ — dijo sonriendo _

— Lo siento, te entiendo, soy la única sin pareja de mi familia_ — dije , aunque el hecho no me molestaba en lo absoluto, por ahora _

— creo que seremos buenas amigas_— dijo ella sonriendo _

— sabes, yo también lo creo_— dije sinceramente _

* * *

…

_**Renesme POV**_

Habían pasado dos semanas y cinco días desde que había comenzado la escuela y como Annie había dicho , ya éramos buenas amigas, se sentaba conmigo en todas las clases, y cuando era la hora del almuerzo solía irse con otras amigas, mi familia todavía le intimidaba, pero al menos ya le había presentado a Bella y pareció agradarle bastante, mi mama se porto muy bien con ella, incluso la había invitado a dormir en casa el fin de semana, ella no se había negado, de hecho se le venía muy emocionada, no dejaba de hablar de eso.

No había hecho grandes amistades como Annie en este tiempo, un par de amigas con las que ella solía pasar el tiempo pero nada más, la gente al saber que estaba relacionada con los Cullen me apartaba, y no me molestaba, no mientras tuviera a mi amiga y a mi familia, aunque había algo que si quería, y que me costaría lograrlo, hablar con Arjen.

Era viernes, la clase estaba a punto de terminar, y saliendo Annie iba a quedarse en casa por la noche, la clase era algo interesante hablábamos de las culturas prehistóricas y me había llamado la atención, pero no pude reprimir un escalofrió al sentir que alguien me observaba, gire mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho y observe a Arjen quien tenía sus ojos fijos en mi, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron el rápidamente cambio su dirección, tan rápido que incluso creí imaginar que me observaba, pero no lo imagine, lo hacía.

Decidí hablar con él en cuanto terminaran las clases, esto era ridículo, el había sido amable en el avión, después de conocernos un poco, pero lo había logrado, ¿porque se portaba así ahora que podíamos ser amigos de verdad?, espere a que sonara la campana.

— Te veo en la tarde, nosotros pasamos por ti a tu casa_— le dije a Annie y me levante rápidamente para seguir a Arjen _

Camine muy rápido para alcanzarlo

— ¡Arjen!, ¡espera!– _le grite, habíamos caminado tan rápido, el tratando de huir de mí y yo tratando de alcanzarlo, que cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el estacionamiento y no había nadie cerca de nosotros, mi familia no me había seguido. _

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar?—_ pregunto fríamente_

— Nada, solo quiero charlar un poco, ¿te importaría escucharme?

— Creo que no tengo otra alternativa , o ¿la tengo?—_ dijo el _

— Si no quieres charlar no hay problema, solo ten el valor de decirme que me odias_ — dije enojada _

— Yo-yo no te odio , solo que no me apetece hablar_ —dijo de repente sorprendido _

— Pues a mi si, así que vamos, si no me odias sígueme… por favor_— le dije y camine hacia el jardín de atrás de la escuela, donde no había mucha gente, el me siguió en silencio. _

Cuando llegamos al jardín, tire mi bolso en el césped y me senté, le ofrecí que se sentara para que estuviera más cómodo, el aceptó.

— Y bien, ¿cuál es tu problema?— _le dije _

— Yo no tengo ningún problema_— dijo el _

— ¿Porque me ignoras? , creí que éramos, amigos

— ¿Amigos?, Nessie, solo nos vimos en el avión

— Lo sé, pero para mí si eres un amigo_— dije agachando la cabeza, si su intención era hacerme sentir mal, lo había logrado, luche contra el estimulo de derramar una lagrima. _

— Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que…— _dijo él, de repente estaba a mi lado con una mano en mi hombro_

— ¿Que Arjen…

—…No soy bueno con las personas, ya te lo había comentado, no quise herirte

— Pero has sido tan…distante desde que entramos, ¿porque?

— Hay varias cosas que no puedo confiarte todavía Nessie, no estoy listo aun

— Está bien , cada quien tenemos nuestros secretos

— No es un secreto en sí, solo que no me gusta recordar

— Lo siento no debí de presionarte, creo que mejor te dejo solo, y cuando estés listo búscame, siempre estoy abierta para un nuevo amigo — _dije comenzando a levantarme , pero su mano sujeto mi hombro y me forzó a quedarme sentada_

— No, no te vayas, te contare algo, es muy difícil, no le he dicho esto a nadie, veras…—_dijo tomando aire_—cuando era un niño, algunos años atrás, cuando vivía con mi padre, solía ser un niño solitario desde entonces, pero había alguien… una amiga…, ni siquiera sé si era mi amiga, ni siquiera sé si era real, pero…— _comenzó _

— Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo_…— dije al ver lo difícil que era para él relatar la historia_

— Pero quiero hacerlo _– continuó—, _ella era una chica de unos dieciséis años tal vez mas, no lo recuerdo muy bien, ella solía pasar por mi ventana todas las noches, yo tenía ocho años aproximadamente, cuando estaba triste ella se asomaba por el marco de mi ventana, pero nunca entraba, al principio me daba mucho miedo, o creía que alucinaba, aun ahora todavía creo que pudo ser una posibilidad, pero algo me dice que era muy real, ella tenía la piel de un color tan pálido como la nieve, su cabello era rubio como la luz del sol, pero sus ojos…sus ojos eran del color mas rojo que he visto en mi vida y a pesar de su tamaño sus ojos reflejaban años de tortura, no la definiría como humana, siempre se veía triste y no se atrevía a pasar, pero por alguna razón , después de un tiempo cuando ella no me visitaba me sentía…solo, juntos sin siquiera decir una palabra nos sentíamos tranquilos, lo único que necesitaba, era saber que ella estaba allí, e instantáneamente dormía plácidamente, después de unos años cuando yo tenía trece años ella desapareció, jamás volvió a visitarme, yo la esperaba en el alfeizar de la ventana pero nunca llegaba, mi relación con mi padre empeoro, y un día escape de casa, desde los trece años me la he pasado buscándola Nessie _— yo seguía en shock por su historia , solo atine a tomar su mano y sujetarla con fuerza, sentí que era lo correcto, aunque el cabello le tapaba sus ojos podía ver que gruesas lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas_

— Eras tan pequeño… gracias por confiar en mí_— dije sujetándole la mano con más fuerza, cuidando no rompérsela _

— Eres la única aparte de mi que lo sabe, todavía no pierdo la esperanza de verla aunque sea otra vez, aunque sea solo para saber que no la imaginaba_— dijo el _

— Será difícil, digo no tienes su nombre y probablemente haya cambiado con los años, pero espero que de verdad la encuentres y arregles tus problemas– _dije y el solo sonrió—_, ¿Por qué ríes?— _agregue _

— Te equivocaste en algo, ella no cambia_— dijo y entonces lo entendí todo, mi amigo buscaba a una vampiro, cuando comenzó a describirla al principio fue mi primera idea, pero como un vampiro con ojos rojos, podría haberse contenido de no lastimar a un niño, ¿porque lo había hecho?, simplemente no tenía sentido _

— ¿Cómo que no cambia?—_ dije fingiendo no saber nada _

— Ella era especial Nessie, durante los cinco años que pude verla ella nunca cambio , ni una sola arruga, ni una sola marca de edad, ninguna cicatriz, nada, era la misma que cuando la había conocido, ahora crees que estoy loco, ¿cierto?—_pregunto llevándose una mano hacia su cara, limpiándose las lagrimas detrás de su cabello_

— Estoy algo sorprendida, me has contado muchas cosas , mas de las que creí que sacara de esta conversación

— Nessie, ¿de verdad no piensas que estoy loco?, ¿Porque?, eres extraña

— No , no lo creo , y no soy extraña, como te dije soy de mente abierta y eres mi amigo así que tratare de entenderte_— le dije _

— Gracias supongo_– dijo el comenzando a levantarse_

— ¿Porque?

— Por ser tan extraña como yo, y hacerme sentir normal_ — dijo, se acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se levanto rápidamente, yo no pude moverme, no esperaba que se acercara a mí, no tanto, ni siquiera me pude despedir, cuando regrese en mi, note que el ya se había ido, probablemente minutos atrás._

_...  
_

— ¿Nessie?_— una voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos _

— _Bella …mama— dije cuando me percate que estábamos solas, y la abrace_

— _¿Qué tienes Nessie?_

— _Nada, solo te extrañe— después de la plática con mi amigo había agradecido el hecho de que mi familia estuviera conmigo, agradecí que no fuera mi historia y también comencé a pensar en lo mucho que debió de haber sufrido, toda su adolescencia, siempre ha estado solo, el me había confiado su historia y yo la cuidaría, nadie más se enteraría, incluso la escondería de mi padre. _

— Hay bebe, vamos, nos están esperando, ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo?— _dijo mientras caminábamos, me había soltado, cuando observe bien había un par de chicos escondidos detrás de un árbol cercano, aunque no nos escucharon fue muy riesgoso, por lo que decidió que debíamos irnos_

— ¿Cómo..?—_ me pregunte como es que sabia ella lo que estaba haciendo_

— …se que estabas con Arjen?, lo sabíamos antes de que salieras de clase pero no quisimos intervenir , Nessie me he forzado a verte como una pequeña, pero la verdad es que eres una jovencita capaz de tomar decisiones, no digo que dejaras de ser mi pequeña porque eso, eso nunca cambiara, pero supongo que ahora tengo que dejar que experimentes el mundo por ti sola— _dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros_

— Bella…gracias— _dije apretando su mano brevemente, aunque en realidad quería abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía y mostrarle todo mi agradecimiento, finalmente me habían entendido, era lo único que quería, un poco de libertad, y ahí estaba , me la ofrecían sin condiciones, y aun así seguían a mi lado, sin duda tenia suerte de tenerlos como mi familia_

— No te preocupes, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, supongo que solo era el instinto maternal, sabes es tan fuerte que lo que me encantaría hacer en estos momentos es abrazarte y protegerte de cualquier cosa, pero te entiendo perfectamente, yo a tu edad le pedía a gritos a mis padres que hicieran lo mismo, de verdad siento haberme tardado tanto, esto es muy nuevo para mí — _dijo ella_

— Justo a tiempo, y para ser primeriza en esto, lo has hecho muy bien m..Bella – _le dije sonriendo _

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento nos esperaban ya en los coches, en cuanto me vieron el coche de tía Rose avanzo, no sin antes detenerse un segundo junto a nosotras

— ¿Nessie qué quieres para cenar hoy?, creo que lo mejor será Pizza dicen que las jóvenes a tu edad le gustan bastante, a tu amiga le agradara, oh! por cierto , rentare algunas películas para que se diviertan — _dijo tía Alice_

— Nos divertamos, querrás decir…

—Oh no, esta es tu fiesta de pijamas, tal vez pasemos a saludar pero nada más, ¿verdad Rose?

— Así es hermanita, solo pasaremos a saludar , y si se te ocurre intervenir yo me encargo , tengo todo controlado Nessie — _dijo tía Rose regalándome una sonrisa_

— He, gracias Rose — _dije _

— Bueno nos vemos en casa, ciao— _dijo tía Rose quien piso el acelerador y avanzo frente a nosotros _

— Bueno vámonos, suban por favor señoritas – _dijo papa abriendo la puerta del coche. _

— Gracias — _dijimos mama y yo al mismo tiempo y subimos al coche_

Con todo lo que había pasado esta tarde había olvidado por un momento a mi amiga, íbamos a tener nuestra primera fiesta de pijamas y yo apenas y podía pensar en eso, trate de enfocarme en mi amiga para evitar que mi padre se enterara de lo que Arjen había platicado conmigo unos minutos atrás, proteger su secreto, así que trate de cambiar mi estado de animo

— Y bien, ¿qué has pensado hacer esta noche, Nessie?

— Yo-yo, no lo sé , jamás había hecho esto mama, no se que se supone que uno haga en estas reuniones

— mmm es como cuando tía Alice se queda a dormir contigo , ven películas, platicas y tratas de no quedarte dormida mientras ella habla

—Bueno si, pero sumándole el hecho de que mi amiga si tiene que dormir y comer, cierto, ¡solo tengo que cuidar esos detalles!

— Cierto, ahora entiendo lo de la pizza, Alice de verdad piensa en todo, sabes Edward, de verdad que la enana se merece un buen regalo para navidad— _dijo mama a papa_

— Estaba pensando en un nuevo Porshe, con lo que le encanta la velocidad–_dijo papa_

— Hablando de autos, ¿crees que tía Rose pueda enseñarme a manejar en estos días?, no he estrenado mi coche

— Tienes razón, pero… ¿tan rápido ya quieres desacerté de nosotros princesa?— _dijo papa _

— No , no es eso, solo en caso de que tuviera que salir, una emergencia — _no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir_

— ¿Nessie, como está Jake?— _y salió de la nada, ¿Jake?, oh por dios lo había olvidado, hoy ni siquiera había cargado mi celular, lo había dejado en silencio todo el día, ¿y si me había llamado?_

—Todo bien mama, ha conseguido un trabajo en La Push, y no para de hablarme, todo está bien aparentemente , ¿Por qué preguntas?— _dije fingiendo tranquilidad _

— No, por nada , solo quería saber cómo se encontraba, se que lo extrañas Nessie

— Hablando de Jake, ¿han hablado con Kate?— _aprovecharía la oportunidad para preguntar_

— No, todavía no, no están usando ningún medio de comunicación ahora, pero pronto hablaremos con ellos, y me alegra saber que Jake esté bien— _dijo sinceramente papa_

—Sigan intentando por favor , Jake no deja de preguntar por eso— _dije _

— Claro que lo haremos, no queremos hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos Nessie, pero es más seguro así, no queremos insultar la amabilidad de nuestra familia — _dijo papa_

—Lo se, mama..?

— Si?

— Me preguntaba, si Annie cree que mi madre adoptiva es Esme, ¿cómo deberé llamarla?, no me sentiría cómoda diciéndole mama

— La verdad es que no lo había pensado Bella , si te molesta puede llamarle por su nombre— _intervino papa_

— No, no hay problema puedes llamarla mama, aun cuando yo esté allí, no me molestara, es lo mejor para todos — _dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa, aunque pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos_

— No mama, tu eres la única, además no habrá problema en que la llame por su nombre, solo pensaran que es porque llevo poco tiempo con ellos y aun no tengo la confianza de hablarle así, ¡vez!, todo se solucionara– _dije sonriendo y recargándome en el asiento de enfrente con mi cabeza en sus hombros , ella llevo una de sus manos a mi cabello y me despeino un poco _

— Bueno ya que solucionamos ese problema, creo que las dejare en casa , después de todo es una noche de chicas, los chicos iremos de caza, les dejaremos la casa para ustedes

— Me parece una buena idea Edward, pero yo no estaré en la reunión de Nessie, ¿A qué adolescente le gustaría que su madre estuviera en su fiesta, conviviendo con sus amigas?

— A mí, seria genial que estuvieras hay, si no te sientes cómoda, puedes darnos un rato a nosotras solas y después tu puedes acompañarnos, pero quiero que conozcas a Annie mama, ella es genial —_intervine esperando que decidiera acompañarnos_

— Pero Alice dijo que tu irías a recoger a Annie a su casa— _dijo mama a mi padre_

— Pueden ir tú y tu madre en el coche, tal vez te deje sacarlo de la cochera, ¿cierto Bella?— _dijo papa_

— Me parece un trato justo, ¿tú qué dices Renesme?

— ¿Hablas en serio?, claro, genial!— _dije entusiasmada, nunca había manejado un auto y de pronto la idea se me hacía de lo más genial_

Llegamos a casa, y como dijo papa ellos se fueron de caza junto con Esme quien había decidido acompañar a mi abuelo, quedábamos solo las chicas de la familia, tía Alice había arreglado mi habitación y había puesto una cama improvisada en el piso, además que había acomodado varios sillones de esos que están rellenos con bolitas, creo que los humanos les denominaban pufs, vaya nombre.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, que era la hora en la que íbamos a recoger a mi amiga, le llame para decirle que íbamos para allá mi hermana y yo, ella sonaba emocionada y lista, cuando cheque mi celular descubrí que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes en el buzón, todos de Jake, no alcance a contestarle algo más largo que:

"_Hola, lo siento Jake, fue un día bastante ocupado, olvide mi celular en el bolso, sabes, una amiga viene a pasar la noche a casa, ¿genial, no?, bueno me despido, espero estés bien, te llamo en cuanto me desocupe, cuídate, abrazos. Te quiere, Nessie" _

Esperaba que no se enojara y que mañana que lo llamara todo estuviera como siempre.

— ¡Nessie vamos!— _grito mi madre desde el garaje _

— ¡Voy!, ¡en un segundo te acompaño!— _dije antes de presionar el botón __**mandar**__ en mi celular._

**TBC **

* * *

**Notas al final: **

GRACIAS!!!

**Especialmente a:**

_**Fanfiction . net :**_ romi, peke, lupita Cullen, Alejandra de Cullen, KithyCopher, Uchin , cullenfaan, garabato, inesinha, Florduu, aridenere, vicky233P,

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, ^^, gracias por seguir la historia, este capítulo va para todos ustedes, espero les siga gustando y sigan comentando, me hacen el día ^^ XD!!

También un saludote para los que me han agregado de favorita, cuídense mucho, un abrazote

Poco a poco va tomando forma, no se preocupen en los siguientes 2 o tres capítulos ya tendrán la mayoría de las ideas claras jejeje, es que me gusta el suspenso ^^ XD!!!, y ya sabran lo que pasa con Jake , no se preocupen , no quiero hacerlo sufrir….tanto muahahaha ^^ no se crean, nos vemos.

Ya saben si pueden dejen un review, que les parece ver si podemos sumarle unos 5-7 reviews por capitulo, vamos no es mucho, si se puede, si se puede!! XD!!, (yo solita me hecho porras jejeje)

Cuidense mucho

Tot ziens

**Vyanka **


	18. Capitulo 18 Fiesta de Pijamas

**Notas al inicio:** hola otro capítulo más, y el ultimo…de esta semana (aclaro jejeje), gracias por seguir leyendo y recuerden de ahora en adelante **5 comentarios (reviews)** mínimo, para actualizar, espero entonces podamos vernos la próxima semana, ¿Qué pasa con Jake?, ¿Qué hace Jane en los sueños de Nessie?....a la próxima actualización sabremos un poco mas ^^ (espero no sonar malvada, de verdad no es mi intención ^^)

Ahora si a leer...

* * *

**Capitulo 18.** **Fiesta de pijamas **

**Renesme POV**

Salí rápidamente hacia el garaje donde mi mama ya me esperaba con el coche afuera

—Creo que teníamos un trato, mama— _dije cruzando mis brazos _

—¿Perdón?— _dijo fingiendo no acordarse, pero mala jugada, era un vampiro no podía olvidarlo_

—Vamos, ¡lo prometiste!

—Está bien, entonces déjame vuelo a meter el coche y tu lo sacas, claro tu amiga ya esta lista desde hace unos minutos, pero supongo que está bien hacerla esperar…— _estaba jugando sucio_

—¡¡Mama!!, ….— _tome un poco de aire, 1, 2, 3 …10_— está bien, vamos por Annie— _está la había ganado , pero no me daría por vencida_

—Si insistes , vamos sube— _dijo ella abriéndome la puerta _

—No te alteres Nessie , tranquila, recuerda que esta joven de lado es tu madre, no un ladrón de promesas, relájate_— me dije a mi misma en voz baja, esperando a que escuchara la ultima parte_

—No seas dramática Nessie, vamos no estarás enojada conmigo solo por eso, ¿cierto? — _pregunto mama , yo baje el espejo del copiloto, y me observe en él y comencé a platicar conmigo misma_

—"Hola Nessie, ¿sabes? solo hablare contigo esta noche, escuchas algo, como que me duelen los oídos es como un zumbido"— _me dije a mi misma, de verdad que estaba haciendo toda una escena, tenía que tranquilizarme, aunque la verdad era que me gustaba jugar con mama_

—Ah , ¿así que ahora no me hablas? — _dijo mama sonriendo _

—"Como te decía Nessie— _dije hablando otra vez con el espejo_— ¿escuchas eso?, ¿no es molesto?"

—Tal vez necesitas una lección pequeña— _dijo y en segundos su mano estaba haciendo una de las peores torturas que el hombre ha presenciado en su historia: cosquillas , yo no pude dejar de reír_

—Bella!!! _Ja ja ja_ , detente!!!!!, ahora!!!!!!!!....mama!!!— _no dejaba de reír, de verdad quería matarme, y si fuera humana me preocuparía que no pusiera atención al conducir pero ambas sabíamos que no había peligro, con sus reflejos no había probabilidad de accidentes_

—No, hasta que me perdones — _dijo ella, continuando con la sesión de tortura_

—No….no lo hare— _probé mi determinación, lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas de la risa que me daba _

—Vamos dilo, sabes que no me detendré Nessie, vamos repite conmigo: _"Mama no hay problema, no tienes la culpa y además eres la mejor mama del mundo"_

—N-n _jajaja_ n-no…— _mi resistencia estaba llegando a su fin —…e_stá bien, ¡tu ganas!, ¡¡Eres la mama más sensacional y divertida del mundo, lo siento no debí enojarme!!— _me_ _había ganado, no tenia caso resistirme, además me había hecho reír, y de verdad que la quería demasiado como para molestarme con ella por estas cosas, solo quería ver cuánto podía aguantar llevándole la contra, supongo que es cosa de la adolescencia _

—¡Ah Nessie!, ¿de verdad lo crees?— _y me miro con brillo en sus ojos color ámbar _

— Mama, dejémoslo así, gracias a ti no podre reírme mas esta noche…pero es verdad— _dije al final al ver que había agachado la cabeza_, _instantáneamente la levanto y sonrió_

— Tú también eres la hija más genial del universo — _dijo y yo solo sonreí_

— Vamos , ya llegamos es aquella casa — _señale la pequeña casa en la que vivía mi amiga, mama se estaciono en frente y las luces de la entrada se prendieron _

— Quieres que te…— _comenzó ella _

— ….Creo que será mejor si me acompañas, para el permiso , después de todo te ves más madura que yo, ¡no te rías!— _dije cuando comenzó a reírse _

— Estaba por sugerir eso, vamos Nessie — _dijo bajándose del auto, llegamos a la puerta y toque el timbre, rápidamente mi amiga nos recibió_

— Hola Nessie, Bella!— _dijo antes de abrazarme_

— Que hay Annie, ¿lista?

— En un par de minutos — _se despidió de su familia y salió con un bolso en sus manos_

— ¡Vamos entonces!—_dijo ella caminando hacia el auto_

— Mi presencia no fue necesaria, ¿te dejaron ir tan fácil?, tus padres — _dijo mama_

— Si , ellos confían en la familia del doctor Cullen, mi madre trabaja con él en el hospital, habla maravillas de tu padre— _dijo Annie_

— Oh genial, pues vamos chicas— _dijo mama_

Recorrimos el camino a casa sin problemas, me la pase platicando con Annie todo el trayecto, espere que mi madre no se sintiera mal por ignorarla un poco, ya lo repondría después.

— Hemos llegado , ¡bienvenida!, siéntete como en tu casa, las amigas de Nessie , son nuestras amigas— _dijo mama_

— Gracias, ¿aquí vives Nessie? — _Dijo señalando la casa_

— Oh si, lamento que viva tan lejos pero le encanto la vista a mi madre—_ y no era mentira a mama le había encantado_

— ¡Es hermosa Nessie, y es enorme!— _dijo ella entusiasmada _

— Vamos te mostrare mi habitación, ¿Bella vienes?

— No Nessie, las veré en unos minutos, estaré con las chicas arriba, cualquier cosa avísame

— Está bien, nos vemos_— y tome la mano de mi amiga guiándola hasta mi habitación_

— Nessie de verdad que tu casa es impresionante, debes ser muy feliz aquí— _dijo ella _

— No me quejo, mi familia es muy buena conmigo, soy algo así como la pequeña de la casa— _dije _

— ¿Y toda tu familia está aquí?

— ¿Todos?, ¿te refieres a los chicos?, no , han ido a acampar, es una tradición de mi familia, cuando papa tiene un descanso le gusta ir de campamento, esta vez han dejado a las chicas conmigo ¿te molestaría que nos acompañaran en un rato?— pregunte

— No, al contrario creo que tu familia puede ser muy interesante, tu hermana es muy buena contigo, y Alice es genial, irradia mucha energía positiva

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero no has conocido a Rose ¿cierto?, digo al menos no has charlado con ella, es un poco mayor, tiene 19 años ¿sabes?

—No lo sabía, ella es muy hermosa , todos los chicos se han puesto como objetivo pedirle una cita antes de fin de curso, pero la mayoría le teme al chico que siempre está con ella

— ¿Emmett?, bah… el solo es un juguetón, aunque si son listos se alejarían de ella , el quiere mucho a Rose— _dije _

— Si también espero que sean listos — _dijo ella_

— Bueno, ¿Que quieres hacer?— _dije antes de abrir mi habitación_

— ¿Esta es tu habitación? —_ solo asentí con la cabeza _

— Ven te la voy a enseñar, Bella y yo la adornamos con ayuda de Esme

— ¿Esme?

—Oh, es, ella es…es mi ma-madre — _dije con inseguridad_

— ¿Todavía no puedes llamarla así, cierto?— _dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro, como apoyándome_

— Es complicado— _respondí y nos adentramos en la habitación, y aplaudí para que se prendieran las luces_

— Oh , es genial, nunca había visto una habitación en negro y de verdad que se ve muy bien , y ¿estas manchas?—_ dijo señalando las pequeñas motas esparcidas por todo el cuarto_

— mmm Bella tuvo la culpa, estábamos jugando en realidad, pero me gusto el resultado, se ve bien, ¿no crees?

— Se ve que te quiere mucho, Bella, se ve que son muy unidas— _dijo ella sentándose en un sillón _

— Es mi hermana, es mi familiar más cercano, ella me cuida y yo a ella, aunque también quiero a mis otras hermanas

— ¿Alice y Rose?— _dijo ella y yo asentí_

— Ellas han preparado todo esto— _señale la decoración con la cama improvisada que Alice había preparado _

— ¡Wow!, ¡es genial!

— ¿Siempre dices genial?— _pregunte _

— Últimamente creo que sí, ¿genial no? — _y las dos estallamos en una carcajada_

Habíamos decidido empezar viendo una película, era una comedia romántica, después de todo Alice las había escogido, nos recostamos en el sofá-cama que tenía en mi habitación y comenzamos a verla, justo en la parte en la que los protagonistas se enteraban de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y finalmente se daban el beso que terminaba la película, como toda típica película romántica, mi amiga suspiro

— ¿Que fue eso?— _pregunte_

— Vamos, ¿nunca te has sentido así con un chico, Nessie?

— No , no lo creo, bueno…tal vez si, y ¿tu?— _dije tratando de evadir el tema_

— Creo que sí, no estoy segura si es lo mismo, pero cerca de sentirlo si he estado, a ver ¿cómo que_ tal vez si_, Nessie?, ¿dejaste a algún chico en Canadá?— _muy intuitiva mi amiga_

— Deje a mi mejor amigo

— ¿Con él te sentías así?– _dijo ella y me sonroje_

— No lo sé, veras, las cosas son… complicadas — _no sabía cómo explicar lo de la imprimación, y no sabía si debía explicarlo a alguien, menos a un humano_

— Vamos confía en mí, tenemos toda la noche para charlar y soy buena escuchando — _bueno después de todo para eso eran los amigos ¿no?, así que supuse que estaría bien contarle un poco ¿cierto?_

—Veras, yo…el, básicamente el está comprometido conmigo

— ¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!!— _dijo sorprendida_

— ¡No!, espera , no es algo formal, no sé cómo explicarlo, el solo tiene ojos para mi, y aunque sé que solo me ve como amiga ahora , el espera que en un futuro estemos juntos, de hecho sufre cuando no está a mi lado y yo también, es muy complicado de explicar Annie— _dije _

— Pero y tú, ¿lo quieres así?— _pregunto, la verdad es que nadie me había preguntado eso, no sabía cómo responder exactamente_

— No lo sé, al principio solo lo trate como mi amigo, pero él ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, y me he acostumbrado a verlo como parte de mí , no sé cómo me siento– _dije sinceramente_

— ¿Crecieron juntos?, ¿lo quieres como a un hermano?— _preguntó_

— ¿Que si crecimos juntos?, algo así— _y me reí un poco, básicamente la que crecía era yo_— , y de quererlo como a un hermano, bueno eso creía hasta hace unas semanas, cuando mi familia decidió mudarse, cuando me despedí de él, algo había cambiado, ya no lo veía como un hermano, ya le quería … como algo mas— _y me sorprendí por mis palabras era la primera vez que lo expresaba a alguien más que no fuera yo misma_

— Wow, debes de extrañarlo mucho, ¿vendrá a visitarte?, quisiera conocerlo , ¿cómo se llama?— _dijo ella_

— Jake, Jacob Black, y si , lo extraño, bastante, pero nos comunicamos todos los días, y en cuanto a que pueda venir a visitarme, no creo que sea una posibilidad ahora_— dije con un tono algo triste, y culpable, hoy no había podido hablar con él, por mi culpa._

— Vamos Nessie no te sientas mal, se que lo volverás a ver y todo estará bien, mientras estoy aquí, y puedes contarme lo que quieras , para eso estamos las amigas— _dijo ella abrazándome, no entendía el porqué el gesto de amistad hacia mí, hasta que sentí las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos_

— Gracias Annie, es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien, es genial tenerte como amiga y lamento que me veas así, ni siquiera yo lo esperaba — _dije sinceramente_

— Tranquila, después de todo yo comencé la plática, cambiemos de tema, divirtámonos esta noche, voy a ponerme mi pijama, te veo en un segundo— _dijo ella dirigiéndose al baño_

— Bien, aquí te espero— _y trate de componerme, limpie las lagrimas y respire un par de veces, estaba comenzando a entender la amistad humana, y no estaba nada mal, me sentía algo liberada._

Cuando ya se me había pasado mi pequeño momento de nostalgia, alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación, y en eso Annie salió del baño.

— ¡Adelante!—_ grite _

— ¡Llego la cena!— _grito Alice entrando al cuarto, que raro que tuviera que tocar la puerta, pensé_

— ¡¡Pizza!!— _dijo Annie_

— Te dije que a todos les encantaba— _dijo ella _

— Está bien siempre ganas Alice, ¡gracias!— _le dije tomando la caja y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación mi amiga la llamo_

— He Alice, ¿no te quedas a cenar?— _pregunto ella_

— Gracias Annie pero acabamos de cenar, ustedes diviértanse cuando terminen esta película vendremos a hacerles una pequeña visita

— Oh pero si ya ha terminado, pueden unírsenos, ¿verdad Nessie? — _pregunto mi amiga_

— Entonces avisare a las chicas que vengan un rato, mientras terminen su cena, las veo en unos minutos —_dijo Alice quien salió sonriendo de la habitación con esos pasos de bailarina que la caracterizaban_

Estábamos terminando de cenar, cuando a mi amiga se le derramo un poco de jugo en la pijama

—¡Demonios!, lo siento Nessie creo que ensucie un poco tu alfombra

—Ah no te preocupes, ¿quieres que te preste uno de mis pijamas?

—Oh, ¿no es mucha molestia?

—No, claro que no— _me levante y alcance la puerta del guardarropa que había preparado Alice para mí, la abrí y cuando voltee a ver a Annie, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos _

—¿Este es tu guardarropa?

—Mmm si, mi hermana Alice tiene un problema con las compras, toma creo que este te gustara— _le dije entregándole un pijama nuevo que me había regalado Alice._

—Oh gracias, de verdad lo siento, pasare al baño para cambiarme, otra vez— _dijo riendo y dirigiéndose al baño_

Recogí un poco lo que habíamos tirado y me puse mi pijama, mientras esperaba decidí mandarle un mensaje a Jake solo para saludarlo, pero cuando apenas iba a tomar el teléfono volvieron a tocar la puerta, otra vez, era como si el destino no quisiera que hablara con Jake esta noche

—¡Adelante!— _dije otra vez, un poco mas irritada, pero me tranquilice_

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?— dijo mama, detrás de ella venían _Rose y Alice_

—Si , ma…Bella, mucho , gracias por todo , a todas , han estado fenomenales, no sabía que encontraría a una amiga tan rápido, pero ella esta fascinada con todo, gracias— _les dije y les di un abrazo comunitario , ósea a todas_

—No hay problema Nessie todo por mi hermanita favorita_— dijo Rose_

—Hey , ¿Y yo que, Rose?— _dijo Alice _

—Perdón, una de mis tres hermanitas preferidas— _corrigió _

—Lo sabía, también me quieres— _dijo Alice abrazando a Rose _

—No te emociones enana, vamos debemos irnos — _dijo tía Rose_

—¡No! , ¡quédense! , vamos no somos tan aburridas— _dije yo_

—¿Segura Nessie?, se ve que se están divirtiendo, no queremos interrumpir— _y fue cuando mi amiga salió del baño_

—¡Ah hola!, que bien que hayan regresado, me alegra que hayan decidido unírsenos , estábamos a punto de ver una película

—Ah supongo que no habrá problema si nos quedamos un momento, ¿Bella?— _dijo tía Rose_

—Está bien, nos quedamos, ¿ya conoces a Rosalie?

—Solo por vista, gusto en conocerle señorita Rosalie — _sonó casi como una alabanza a su nombre de los labios de mi amiga, eso me dio un poco de risa, era extraño como los humanos caían bajo el efecto de tía Rose _

—Por favor, llámame Rose, es bueno conocerte ¿Annie?, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?, no muerdo— _dijo tía Rose guiñando un ojo tan rápido que quizá mi amiga ni siquiera lo percibió_

—Bueno …hay una pregunta, pero me da un poco de pena, digo es que…ustedes son tan…bonitas, ¿cómo es que logran verse perfectas, incluso ahora?, ya pasa de la media noche y se ven como si estuvieran listas para una reunión

—Hay Annie vas a lograr que nos sonrojemos, gracias por el cumplido, pero la verdad es que todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos de belleza ¿no?, algún día tal vez lo compartamos contigo, si te lo digiera ahora, tendría que matarte— _dijo tía Rose muy seria, de repente me había tensado, ¿hablaba en serio?, pero me relaje de sobremanera cuando soltó una carcajada _

—Oh, supongo que prefiero vivir — _dijo ella y comenzó a reírse con ellas, era lo bueno de Annie todo lo tomaba a broma_

Mientras se estaban riendo vi la almohada que tenía en mis manos y por un segundo no lo pensé, solo se la lance a Rose

— ¡Pelea de almohadas!— _grito ella , esto lo había visto en alguna película, creo que sabia como actuar_

Y todas comenzaron a destrozar cada almohada que había en la habitación, solo quedaron un par salvables, de las demás solo plumas quedaban como el recuerdo, cuando me gire a ver a mi madre note que estaba pensativa, su mirada perdida mientras miraba las plumas

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?— _pregunte y ella rápido cambio la dirección de su rostro, supuse que si no fuese vampiro se hubiera sonrojado, por la mirada que tenía en esos momentos_

— Na-nada, solo que extraño a Edward— _dijo ella y sonrió, no sé cómo demonios unas plumas podían recordarle a mi padre, pero ese no era mi asunto_

— Se ve que tienen algo muy fuerte ustedes dos, Edward y tu— _dijo Annie de repente, note que mama se tenso un momento, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que Annie dijera lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza casi sin inhibición, así era ella, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones solo era así_

— Si supongo que sí , el es muy bueno conmigo, supongo que es raro que una joven de mi edad se enamore de un chico tan rápido ¿no?, pero lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi— _y ella no mentía, según me habían contado mama había estado interesada en papa desde que lo vio por primera vez _

— No es raro, solo que parece que llevaran años juntos — _dijo Annie, como había dicho ella era muy intuitiva _

— Bueno cambiemos de tema, creen que podremos ver la película ahora— _dije yo_

— ¡¡Si!!— dijo Annie

Todas se acomodaron en sus lugares y comenzamos a ver una película de terror, de vampiros para variar, esa había sido idea de tía Rose, de repente Alice fingía que se quedaba dormida, o que le asustaba mucho , era extraño como reflejaban a los vampiros en esta película, como criaturas sin escrúpulos, unos monstruos, la mayoría de los que yo conocía eran pacíficos y bastante atractivos, no tenían ninguna característica en común con los que se veían en la pantalla, bueno la esencial si, se alimentaban de sangre.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Había terminado la película de terror que Rose había traído para las chicas, pobre Annie se veía sumamente asustada, de repente estaba tapada hasta su nariz con la manta de la cama, también lanzaban gritos de terror, ella y Nessie estaban asustadas, o al menos mi Nessie fingía muy bien que lo estaba, Alice fingió quedarse dormida un rato, y Rose no paraba de reírse, supuse por la forma en la que retrataban a nuestra especie, me acerque a ella un momento

— Rose, deberías de dejar de tratar de llamar la atención, ¿no fue un poco riesgoso traer este tipo de películas?—_ pregunte en un susurro que no pudo ser escuchado por nuestra pequeña invitada humana _

— Shhh… viene la mejor parte, y no te preocupes la traje porque es todo lo contrario a lo que somos— _respondió ella con la misma precaución_

Cuando las películas terminaron, Annie estaba totalmente dormida en la cama improvisada que Alice había preparado, eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba agotada, no la hubiera despertado ni una explosión, le puse una manta encima par que no sintiera frio y me gire para ver a mi Nessie quien estaba a punto de dormirse, sus parpados luchaban contra el impulso de cerrarse, me acerque a ella

— Descansa, ya nos vamos — _dije dándole un beso es su frente , mientras Rose y Rosalie salían por la puerta_

— Quédate, tengo miedo — _dijo sujetando mi mano_

— ¿Porque habrías de tener miedo?, no somos como ellos y lo sabes Nessie, además nadie te hará daño mientras estemos cerca— _dije mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello. _

— Lo sé, no es eso, pero sabes que si los hay, hay otros que no viven como ustedes, lo que hacen, es casi tan terrorífico como en la película— _dijo ella realmente asustada_

— Si, los hay, tienes razón , pero nadie , escúchame bien, nadie te hará daño, no mientras yo esté cerca— _dije sujetando su mano_

— Pero no quiero que termines lastimada por mí, nadie— _y me abrazo con desesperación, como si temiera a que desapareciera_

— Tranquila bebe, claro que no me pasara nada, dame un poco de crédito, tu padre dice que soy incluso más fuerte que Emmett, además porque habrías de preocuparte, no pasa nada, o ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?— _trate de tranquilizarla, sentía que me estaba ocultando algo, inmediatamente soltó mi abrazo. _

— No, no pasa nada, tienes razón debería de dormir, que puede pasarnos después de todo, te quiero , hasta mañana— _dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema y recostándose, me dio la espalda_ , _me_ _recosté a su lado y la abrace_

— Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Nessie, aun cuando no pienses que sea importante, también soy tu amiga— _dije, ella asintió y se despidió de mí, yo salí de la habitación, estaba preocupada, ¿porque había reaccionado mi pequeña así?, no lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo. _

**TBC **

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas al final: **

Hola, Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos el próximo miércoles, **ya saben 5-7 comentarios mínimo chicos y chicas, si se puede! **

Mmm no tengo mucho que comentar esta vez, solo que espero que ya se hayan librado de la escuela, a mi todavía me queda una semana más de estrés total ^^, pero no se preocupen porque de hecho ya tengo hechos los 3 capítulos de la semana que viene, muchas cosas se revelaran, quieren saber que le pasa a Jake?, ¿Qué hace Jane en los sueños de Nessie?, si quieren averiguar esto y mucho mas, nos vemos la próxima semana …asi que vayan comentando si quieren saber muahahaha jejeje XD!!!

Nos vemos cuídense, y hay les encargo un comentario

Por cierto este capítulo sé que no es de lo mejor, es algo así como de transición antes de que las cosas se pongan más interesantes, pero aun así espero les haya gustado, hay dos que tres datos que más adelante serán de mediana importancia, también le iba a denominar "pijamada" pero no sé si los demás le conozcan con ese nombre, creo que solo yo y mis palabras raras ¿cierto? jejejeje

Saludos a los lectores habituales:

Lectores de **fanfiction . net** me han dejado impresionada, **gracias!!!!!!,** por dejar tantos comentarios, creo que son mas de los que había recibido en toda la historia del fic, casi lloro jejeje ^^, un abrazote bien grande

Saludos a todos

**Vyanka **


	19. Capitulo 19 Leyenda

**Notas al inicio: **¡Hola!, ustedes cumplieron con los comentarios ahora yo cumplo con el nuevo capítulo, el viernes uno nuevo, ya **saben 5-7 comentarios por capitulito** jejeje XD!!, bueno espero podernos ver el viernes, cuídense mucho y demás notas al final….ahora si son libres de leer

* * *

**Capitulo 19. Leyenda **

**Renesme POV**

El fin de semana había pasado ya, mi amiga se había divertido mucho, el sábado después de habernos levantado, Alice nos había llevado de compras, a mí no me encantaba la idea pero Annie la había pasado de maravilla, cuando la llevamos a su casa hace unas horas, ella insistía en forma de broma que la adoptáramos, era muy agradable saber que finalmente tenía una amiga humana, le había contado cosas que ni mi familia sabia, cosas que ellos nunca preguntaban.

Había notado que mama había estado más atenta conmigo desde el viernes, no me dejaba sola en ningún momento, recuerdo que yo había cometido el pequeño error de darle señales de que había algo que me preocupaba, me aterraba, pero no había podido evitarlo, ver el lado oscuro de los vampiros me recordó mi tan recurrente pesadilla, aun en el fin de semana, se había repetido una y otra vez, incluso llegue a despertar a Annie un par de veces, cuando me pregunto qué era lo que soñaba, solo le había dicho que la película me había asustado bastante, dándole a entender que no quería hablar de eso, porque una cosa era hablar con tu mejor amiga de relaciones, pero otra muy diferente era exponerle el secreto de mi familia.

Estaba marcando el numero de Jake, finalmente podría hablar con él, le había prometido que en cuanto todo terminase le llamaría, pero no contestaba, marque un par de veces más en caso de que no hubiera escuchado la primera, pero no contesto, le deje varios mensajes, creí que estaba enojado, pero Jake no era así, por lo cual me asuste, ¿y si le había pasado algo?, o ,¿estaba tan cansado de mi ,que decidió no volver a hablarme?, finalmente lo había hecho enojar, eso era seguro, pero él no dejaría de contestar una llamada solo por que estuviera algo molesto, no , algo mas pasaba, y no me lo decía.

* * *

_tiempo atras..._

**Jake POV **

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Nessie se había marchado, cada día se me hacía más largo que el anterior, había ocasiones en las que sentía que podría abandonar todo e irme detrás de ella, aunque sea solo para verificar que estuviera bien, no me importaba si me viera o no, solo quería verla, escucharla mientras la observaba, la idea del teléfono ya no sonaba tan genial ahora, quería estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, quería…quería hacer tantas cosas , pero no , me había hecho una promesa, no iba a poner en peligro la felicidad de Nessie , no iba a comenzar un conflicto con su familia.

Además mi suerte, mi fatídica suerte, había algo que le ocultaba a Nessie, todo había comenzado unos días después de que ella se marchara, mi padre comenzaba a sufrir los resultados de la edad, no sabía cómo es que había comenzado, pero mi padre tenía meses enfermo, no sé cómo no pude verlo antes, si bien mi padre no era joven, tampoco era tan viejo, al parecer tenía problemas en su corazón, eso nos habían dicho los médicos la primera vez que lo lleve al hospital

* * *

**Flashback**

Habían pasado cuatro noches desde que Nessie se había marchado, estaba marcando su número cuando un sonido, como un golpe sordo llego a mis oídos, provenía de la habitación de mi padre, corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron, cuando llegue se encontraba en el suelo, sujetando su camisa como si de eso dependiera su vida, su rostro reflejaba el más dolor mas agónico que he presenciado en mi vida, aun así no lloraba ni se quejaba, me acerque rápidamente a el, y le sujete la mano para impedir que se lastimara aun mas, inmediatamente llame al servicio de emergencias y llegaron en unos minutos, en el trayecto al hospital no solté su mano, pude comprobar que lagrimas caían de mi rostro , pero tenía que ser fuerte, mi padre no había demostrado debilidad ni en los momentos más desesperados, tenía que ser fuerte para él, cuando llegamos lo introdujeron al área de urgencias, no me dejaron entrar a verlo , ni me dijeron como se encontraba, la furia crecía en mi interior, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien , justo cuando creí que no podría contener a mi parte lobuna, cuando mi cuerpo no dejaba de lanzar descargas y me encontraba temblando de la desesperación, un doctor se acerco a mi

—Muchacho, ¿estás bien?— _me llamo _

—Mi padre, ¿cómo esta mi padre?— _dije entre dientes_

—Tranquilo, a salido de esta— _y el temblor cedió, de repente me sentía aliviado, tres palabras habían sido suficientes para calmar a la bestia que llevaba dentro_

—¡Quiero verlo! — _demande _

—Por ahora está durmiendo, pero puedes pasar a verlo— _me había dicho_

Cuando pase a verlo ya no quedaba rastro del hombre fuerte que me había cuidado, solo veía a un hombre viejo enfermo tendido en una cama de hospital, me acerque a la cabecera con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y vele su sueño , que duro hasta el siguiente día.

A la mañana siguiente el doctor regreso a visitar a mi padre, me recordaba al doctor de las sanguijuelas, a diferencia que este era un hombre mayor, y no temía en lastimarme diciéndome la verdad

—Quiero saber que le pasa— _dije_

—Tu padre está muy enfermo Jacob, me extraña que no lo hayas visto ya— _dijo el _

—¿Cómo?, ¿Qué…

—Tiene lo que denominamos Ángor pectoris, algo así como el anuncio previo a un infarto , tu padre tenía varios factores que favorecían a la enfermedad, le hemos hecho algunos estudios y lo que hemos encontrado no es nada favorable

—¿Puedo hacer algo por él?

—Cuídalo, no debe realizar esfuerzos por ahora, con el grado que tiene de la enfermedad, cualquier esfuerzo podría matarlo

—Entonces lo cuidare, ¿tiene que estar aquí?

—No es necesario, estoy arreglando los papeles para que lo lleves a casa, solo necesito que vigiles su tratamiento y que estés con el

—Lo hare – _prometí_

Y me di cuenta del peso de mis palabras, como podía dividir mi corazón, mi persona en dos, por un lado tenia a mi Nessie que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, y que necesitaba para sobrevivir, y por el otro lado tenia a mi padre al cual yo no podría dejar atrás, el me había cuidado toda mi infancia, el me había brindado la herencia que ahora me permite proteger a los que amo, pero ni siquiera esa fuerza era suficiente ahora, no podía abandonar a Nessie, pero tampoco podía abandonar a mi padre.

**Fin del flashback **

**

* * *

  
**

Porque tenía que pasarme todo lo malo a mí, ¿No había pagado ya mi cuota de sufrimiento en esta vida?, no era suficiente ver a la persona que creí que amaba quedarse con mi enemigo natural y convertirse en uno de ellos, ¿no era suficiente ver como la persona con la que finalmente había imprimado, me fuese arrebatada de mis manos?, porque cuando finalmente encontraba la razón de mi existencia todo tenía que complicarse.

Había pensado últimamente mucho en lo de la imprimación, como es que lograba sobrevivir sin mi objeto de existencia, pero la verdad es que Nessie era más que un objeto vital en mi camino, estoy seguro que aunque no hubiera sido ella la elegida yo habría terminado por estar a su lado, porque lo que sentía por ella iba más de la adoración, tal vez hubiera sido diferente al principio, pero terminaríamos juntos, eso lo sabía.

No sabía mucho de relaciones y no tenía mucha experiencia con ellas, la prueba de oro era Bella, ahora que volvía atrás me daba cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido con ella, yo quería ver amor cuando solo había amistad, pero no me culparía aun ahora, era solo un muchacho con su primer amor, que estaba confundido por una amistad tan fuerte que su mente no llegaba a captar otra cosa, había llegado incluso a lastimarla y lastimarme en ese camino, pero ya no era ese muchacho de diecisiete años , no , tampoco puedo decir que soy un hombre todavía, pero ya no pienso como antes, ahora puedo decir con seguridad , alejando al tema de la imprimación y todo lo demás, que amo a Renesme Carlie Cullen.

Me encontraba en un dilema ahora, decirle o no a Nessie el estado de mi padre, por un lado Nessie aceptaría que estuviéramos alejados un tiempo más, pero, ¿podría yo aceptarlo?, había momentos en los que pensaba en la posibilidad de secuestrarla, traerla conmigo y olvidarnos del mundo, pero ¿sería eso beneficioso para ambos o solo para mí?, me daba cuenta que no estaba listo para tomar alguna decisión todavía, decidí ocultárselo hasta que decidiera la opción más viable para ambos, y la opción que no me apartara de ninguno de los dos.

En una de las llamadas de mi Nessie, en la primera semana después de que se hubiera ido, recuerdo que mientras hablábamos mi padre había sufrido uno de sus ataques

**

* * *

Flashback**

Me encontraba en media conversación con Nessie…

—Eso nunca Nessie, es solo que Bi… , no pasa nada Nessie, perdón debí llamarte más veces— _dije , no estaba listo para decirle nada aun, así que cambie el tema de la conversación _

—¿Todo bien Jake?, ¿seguro?, sabes que cuentas conmigo…— _me dijo ella, ya intuía que algo no andaba bien_

—Todo va bien Nessie y punto, pero dime qué hay de nuevo, mañana será un buen día lo veras, vas a tener cientos de amigas ya verás que si— _dije tratando de dejar claro que no podía hablar de eso, no quería, cambie la conversación a algo que la hiciese sentir mejor _

—Y ¿amigos?— _¿porque tenía que mencionar amigos?, se que no lo decía en serio pero me lastimaba, trataba de ponerme ¿celoso?_

—mmm supongo que si, tal vez , pero no te confíes de los chicos, a esa edad son un desastre!, cuídate mucho Nessie – _trate de controlarme, no sé de donde salieron mis palabras pero el final lo dije muy en serio, yo sabía que las personas, los chicos a esa edad cometen varias estupideces , heme aquí como el más claro ejemplo, lamentablemente lo había querido decir como una broma, pero mi tono me fallo y acabe sonando como una criatura triste _

—¿te marchas?, lo siento , no hablaba en serio, quédate Jake — _oh no!, la había hecho sentir mal _

—No me voy Nessie, sigo aquí , pero espero de verdad que mañana sea un gran día, háblame cuando salgas para poder charlar , creo que ya no podre llamarte en las mañanas_…— le dije tratando de aliviar el ambiente de la conversación_

—Pero en cuanto terminen las clases te llamare…— _justo lo que quería escuchar, si al menos no podía estar con ella , quería escuchar su voz todos los días_

—Bien, …has sabido algo de tu sabes…los otros —_ de repente vino a mi mente la pregunta, y como un estimulo, no pude evitar preguntar , tal vez si todo se arreglaba con Kate podría al menos visitarla _

—Kate no ha llamado, ni siquiera veo que mi familia toque el tema, pero no me doy por vencida Jake, seguiré insistiendo, y en cuanto tenga noticias, serás el primero en saberlas—_dijo ella._ _gracias Nessie, pensé_

—Oh gracias, todo irá bien, la verdad es que si hemos sobrevivido una semana, tal vez unos días mas no sea un problema ¿cierto?— _gran mentira, cada día era más difícil que el anterior_

—No lo sé Jake, la verdad es que si te extraño mucho…,

—Yo también Nessie… diablos!— _en ese momento fue cuando paso, mis oídos captaron el movimiento brusco que mi padre hacia al caer debido a un ataque, escuche como la taza que minutos atrás le había llevado se deslizaba por sus dedos y se precipitaba al suelo, tenía que ir con el_

—¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien?— _dijo ella en un tono muy preocupado, pero apenas le ponía atención , comencé a correr a la habitación de mi padre_

—Sí, todo bien, tengo que irme Nessie te llamo después , te quiero , Adiós— _dije tan rápido como pude y alcance a mi padre que se encontraba en el piso sujetándose el pecho como la primera vez que le sucedió el ataque _

—Yo también te…— _ni siquiera alcance a escuchar lo que me iba a decir, demonios! Como quisiera haber terminado de escucharla, pero mi padre no tenia esos segundos, tenía que ver mis prioridades, y por ahora mi padre estaba primero._

**Fin del flashback **

**

* * *

  
**

De esa conversación habían pasado dos semanas ya, aun no decidía que hacer con mi situación, de vez en cuando Seth y Leah se pasaban por la casa, tratando de ayudarme un poco, la verdad es que solo pasaban para verificar mi estado mental, y les estaba agradecido por ello.

Hoy era uno de esos días, de esos que me comenzaba a acostumbrar, eran las seis de la mañana, era la hora de administrarle el medicamento a Billy, y como todas las mañanas no veía mejoría en su estado, veía como la flama que era su vida se extinguía, y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, pero no me daba por vencido, mi padre había esperado por mi cuando me marche, en aquella etapa oscura de mi vida, el había respetado mis decisiones y yo tenía que regresar de algún modo sus cuidados, mientras meditaba un poco a su lado, se despertó , solo un poco pues el medicamento lo mantenía dormido la mitad del tiempo, pero hizo un esfuerzo esta vez, quería decirme algo

—Ja..Jacob — _dijo él con la voz más frágil que le había escuchado_

—Aquí estoy — _le dije sosteniendo su mano_

—Tienes que ser fuerte– _me dijo _

—Lo soy, pero tienes que estar bien, no…

—La vida… sigue su camino Jake— _me dijo_

—Pero…

—Déjame ir…— _me dijo_

—No, no lo hare — _esa no era una opción_

—No entiendo— _me dijo él con una cara de desconcierto_

—¿Qué pasa?— _pregunte _

—Como..es..q-que puedes, estar …lejos de.. e-ella— _me dijo y creí ver una sonrisa_

—Ahora eres mi prioridad Billy— _y lo dije sinceramente, aunque no podía dejar a un lado a Nessie, eso jamás._

—No puede ser, esto está mal — _dijo aun mas desconcertado_

—Eres mi padre

—No, no es eso—_ respondió_

—¿Qué pasa?, no entiendo— _pregunte , ahora el confundido era yo, no sabía que trataba de decirme_

—No debería… la imprimación no trabaja de ese modo , tu debiste de haberme abandonado, no puedes…— _me dijo débilmente_

—Pero puedo hacerlo, estoy aquí, tal vez no sean del todo cierto las leyendas

—Pero tienen que…– _dijo_ _aun más débil_

—No deberías de gastar tu energía, puedes salir de esta — _lo alenté_

—Jake… gracias

—No tienes que darlas, habrías hecho lo mismo por mi — _pero la verdad era que estaba igual de confundido, ahora que recapacitaba en los hechos recientes me daba cuenta que mi padre tenía razón, ¿Cómo podía ponerlo de prioridad antes que mi Nessie?, ¿Había algo malo conmigo?, ¿había roto nuestro enlace?, no iba a quedarme con todas las interrogantes, buscaría consejos, consejos de los demás ancianos de la manada._

—Claro…eres mi hijo — _me dijo y le solté la mano, salí de la habitación en busca de mi teléfono._

Marque al primer número que vino a mi mente, necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mi padre mientras yo resolvía mis ideas, _necesitaba aclarar algunas preguntas, llame a Seth_

—Hey Jake!, ¿Que pasa camarada?_ — me dijo en cuanto levanto la bocina _

—Que hay Seth, no tengo tiempo, necesito que vengas rápido a casa, si puedes traer a Leah mucho mejor, necesito que cuiden de Billy un par de horas _— dije y espere su respuesta rápidamente _

—Claro hermano, estamos en camino, ¿está todo bien?

—No lo sé, los esperare, no demoren y no es una orden…_— dije aclarando términos y colgué la llamada. _

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudiera escuchar como la puerta de la casa se abría, pude ver a un Seth asustado y a una Leah muy angustiada detrás de él, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarme, ¿Quién era esta Leah y que había hecho con mi beta? me pregunte, pero no me molesto el gesto, de hecho respondí a su abrazo, necesitaba saber que alguien estaba conmigo

—¿Qué pasa Jake?— _dijo ella_

—No lo sé, necesito aclarar algunas cosas, ¿creen poder cuidar de Billy unos minutos?, necesito hablar con el viejo Quil— _dije refiriéndome a la única persona que tal vez podría ayudarme _

—Claro, nosotros nos encargaremos, suerte Jake, sabes que estamos contigo_ — dijo mi amigo Seth, y entendió que no tenía nada que agregar a la conversación, solo me brindo su apoyo incondicional _

—Buena suerte Jake_— dijo Leah soltando el abrazo y dirigiéndose a la habitación de mi padre_

—Gracias manada, no, gracias amigos_ — dije con dificultad, pero al fin y al cabo la verdad, ellos se habían convertido en algo más que simples unidades de la manada, eran casi mi familia. _

Salí rápidamente de la casa, iba tan rápido que me sorprendí que fuera en dos pies y no en cuatro patas, la casa del viejo Quil Ateara se encontraba a poco menos de dos kilómetros de la de Billy, me tomo casi diez minutos llegar a mi objetivo, aunque no me había cansado, hiperventilaba salvajemente, mis extremidades temblaban, no por debilidad, ¿tenía miedo?, no , estaba aterrado, salte la reja del jardín de la casa del viejo Quil, no había nada que se interpusiera en mi camino, llegue a la puerta, respire profundamente y toque la puerta

_Una vez…no hubo respuesta._

_Dos veces…mi corazón palpitaba violentamente.._

_Tres veces…finalmente escuchaba el sonido del cerrojo abriéndose…_

Cuando se abrió completamente, aquel que fue mi amigo Quil, me miro con aprehensión, un poco de enojo quizá

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Jacob?, podrías dejar de hacer tanto alboroto

—¿Dónde está tu abuelo?

—Este recostado, ¿Qué te trae a hablar con él?

—Necesito hablar con él, es urgente — _y su mirada cambio repentinamente recordándome los tiempos cuando todavía éramos amigos, debió de haber visto la desesperación reflejada en mis ojos_

—¿Pasa algo Jake?— _dijo asustado_

—solo quiero hablar con él, tengo algunas preguntas que solo él puede ayudarme a encontrar la respuesta

—pasa , le avisare que estas aquí— _finalmente había aceptado _

—Gracias

Pase a la pequeña sala de los Ateara, todo el ambiente estaba cubierto por un estilo místico, un tanto misterioso, me senté en el sofá principal y espere al anciano, pasaron varios minutos antes de que escuchara el crujir de las viejas escaleras, anunciando que bajaban ya para reunirse conmigo, me puse aun más nervioso, mi futuro estaba por revelarse.

Cuando me gire, el viejo Quil apareció por el arco de la pequeña sala, se veía que los años habían tenido un efecto importante en su persona, gruesos cabellos blancos caían por su rostro, sus ojos hundidos por el tiempo, y decenas de surcos cruzaban su piel, si alguien podía ayudarme este era el hombre, él era el único sobreviviente que quedaba de la ultima tribu, de cuando las leyendas se contaban a diario, el sabia todo acerca de la manada, el había vivido lo suficiente como para saber las historias que nos gobernaban.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Jacob Black?, ¿Cómo está tu padre? — _dijo intimidándome con su mirada, era un hombre de respeto_

—Mi padre se encuentra estable, lamento haber aparecido de la nada pero necesito hablar con usted

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti joven Jacob?

—Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa conmigo, necesito saber las respuestas, ¿yo… la imprimación?

—¿Qué pasa con la imprimación?, ¿Qué te aflige?

—Yo… algo no está bien conmigo, yo he puesto a mi padre antes que mi objeto de imprimación, mi padre me ha dicho que nunca tuve la posibilidad de hacer esa decisión , ¿Cómo es que puedo…

—Ya veo, tal vez quisieras contarme más al respecto

—Me he imprimado desde hace cinco años, yo…ella es mi vida, es mi fuerza, yo solo soy una luna girando alrededor de su existencia…— _dije _

—¿Pero…?

—Ella se ha ido, y pude dejarla ir, claro, existe la promesa de que la veré, pero, ¿es suficiente?, siento que debo estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero esta mañana todo cambio, o al menos apenas me he percatado del hecho de que por ahora mi padre esta primero, mi padre me ha dicho que así no funciona la imprimación, ¿Cómo es que funciona?, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ¿hay alguna forma de saber qué me pasa?— _trate de sintetizar mis preguntas_

—Tranquilo muchacho, no puedo saber exactamente qué es lo que te pasa, después de todo ninguno en la historia de la manada ha pasado por tu situación, nadie se había imprimado con...con uno de ellos— _dijo el anciano_

—Pero ella no…— _trate de defender a mi Nessie_

—Entiendo tus palabras, pero aun así ella no es como nosotros Jake, sí, tal vez corra sangre humana en sus venas, pero sus padres, sabes lo que son, si las leyendas son correctas, tú nunca debiste de haber imprimado con ella, sin embargo…

—_Sin embargo…— continúe_

—… puedo reconocer a la imprimación cuando la veo y tu muchacho estas imprimado, solo basta escucharte hablar de ella para saber cómo te sientes, te diré lo que pienso, pero solo es eso, solo los años de experiencia tratando de explicar lo que te sucede

—Usted puede ayudarme, se que puede…— _dije esperanzado_

—Creo que la imprimación no funciona igual en tu caso que con los demás, aunque eres un descendiente directo de Ephraim Black, has pasado por caminos no esperados, habías decidido formar tu propia manada y dividir a la que había, eso nunca había sido visto en toda la historia de la manada, y aun así paso, y ahora que te imprimas, no esperaría a que fuera del modo convencional, además tengo que decirte un secreto muchacho, la imprimación puede ser fuerte, pero no decide tu destino, te contare una historia, más que una historia, una leyenda que no había sido contada en generaciones, que estaba a punto de ser mandada al olvido, pero creo que si tiene lo suficiente de verdad podrá aclararte un poco la mente muchacho…— _y cerró los ojos como concentrándose, tratando de recordar_

"_Hace ya muchas lunas, antes de que siquiera yo fuera planeado en este mundo, cuando hubo la época en la que los humanos que podían convertirse en lobos abundaban, había un joven, su nombre se olvido con el tiempo pero era conocido como Pequeño Lobo, como podrás suponer era parte de la manada, el era un joven de una edad parecida a la tuya, a pesar de su edad no había imprimado todavía, y entonces estaba esta joven, ella era humana, y no era como nosotros, era hija del jefe de una tribu vecina, ella se había enamorado del mejor amigo de Pequeño lobo su nombre era Joseph, una noche mientras visitaba a Joseph, se había topado con Pequeño Lobo, e inmediatamente había sucedido, la imprimación fue tan poderosa en ese momento que en cuanto su amigo Joseph los vio supo que no podía hacer nada, su futuro se borraba ante sus ojos, pero no le importaba, ese día se prometió luchar por la joven, desde ese día Pequeño lobo no se separaba de ella, su humor había cambiado bastante, solo existía para protegerla y hacerla feliz , Joseph diariamente los observaba y cuando ella no estaba con su amigo el iba con ella, la chica a pesar del grado de adoración que mostraba Pequeño lobo todavía albergaba sentimientos en su corazón por Joseph, pasaron años y aunque Pequeño lobo siempre estuviera para ella , ella nunca dejo de amar a Joseph, cuando finalmente había sido planeada la boda de la joven y Pequeño Lobo, Joseph se había dado por vencido, creyó que su vida no valía nada y había decidido acabar con ella, aunque era lobo no era inmortal, su amigo se había dado cuenta de los planes del joven Joseph, mientras estaban en su forma lobuna, miles de sentimientos llegaron a su mente y lo torturaban, y poco antes de la boda se había dado cuenta que su joven prometida planeaba seguir el camino de Joseph, no porque no amara a Pequeño lobo, sino porque sentía que era una carga para ambos, los amaba a los dos, y creía que si ella desaparecía ellos estarían bien, y algo inesperado paso, Pequeño Lobo había decidido romper el lazo, no podía ver a su mejor amigo morir, y mucho menos a su adoración, si la única forma de salvarlos era saliendo de sus vidas lo intentaría, y lo hizo, desapareció por una larga temporada de la manda, no se escucho de su paradero por algunas primaveras, Joseph había ganado el corazón de la joven otra vez y habían sido felices, pero no acaba aquí la historia Jacob, te sorprenderá saber cuál es el desenlace, años después de que se hubiera ido, a la joven se le observaba muy triste, ya no le era feliz la vida a lado de Joseph, su relación se había extinguido, y Joseph lo sabía, un día ya no pudo más y por el bien de la joven decidió buscar a Pequeño lobo, sabía que él la haría feliz, después de un tiempo lo encontró, se encontraba apenas con vida, en un estado descuidado y en sufrimiento, pero había sobrevivido, Joseph le había explicado todo lo que había sucedido, y se disculpo por no haberlo hecho tiempo atrás, cuando lo trajo de vuelta a su hogar, todo pareció congelarse en ese momento, la joven no había olvidado a Pequeño lobo y no le importo que incluso estuviera Joseph presente, corrió tras el recién llegado y lo atrajo a sus brazos, fue como si todo ese tiempo hubiera guardado su cariño para cuando regresara, el cambio en pequeño lobo se observo instantáneamente, ya no había sufrimiento en su mirada, y no hubo ningún sentimiento de remordimiento al sentirla otra vez entre sus brazos, se dice que Joseph encontró la razón de su existencia tiempo después, y Pequeño Lobo y la joven fueron muy felices hasta el día que ella falleció"_

—Y esa muchacho, es la única leyenda que se conoce acerca del rompimiento de una imprimación, pero cómo pudiste escuchar no fue permanente, así que pienso que finalmente todo está en nosotros mismos, y lo que de verdad importa es lo que sientes por esta jovencita y ella por ti, a mi edad puedo darte un buen consejo Jacob Black, lucha por ella, no le dejes todo a las leyendas — _me dijo mientras sujetaba mi hombro con fuerza, más de la que esperaba proviniendo de un anciano_

—El dejarla, nunca ha sido una opción — _dije sinceramente_

—Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti muchacho, ve con paz Jacob Black y saluda a tu padre de mi parte, espero que mejore, dile que todavía quedan caminos por recorrer, que no crea que lo dejaremos irse antes que yo

—Le pasare sus saludos, y …gracias por todo— _dije yo _

Me despedí y salí rápidamente de la casa del anciano, si había un problema conmigo o con el lazo que tenia con mi Nessie no importaba ahora, todo estaba decidido, lucharía por ella , porque sabía que yo Jacob Black podía hacerla feliz, y en el camino yo lo seria, no cometería el error de Pequeño Lobo, no, yo nunca dejaría a mi Nessie, tenía que pensar en algo pronto, por ahora pensaría en como remediar la situación de mi padre, pero al primer indicio de mejora en su salud, yo correría tras ella.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas al final:**

Gracias por seguirla, la respuesta de los comentarios fue genial, gracias por comentar, me han hecho la semana completita, aunque dormí un total de 12 horas en la semana, puedo decir oficialmente desde este momento (bueno casi) "ESTOY LIBRE DE LA ESCUELA" YAY!!!! , gracias por subirme el ánimo, un abrazote

En este capítulo trate de explicar qué pasa con Jake, pero todavía no es todo, queda más sobre este personaje, y lo explicare en los capítulos siguientes.

En el **_próximo capítulo_**: …¿Qué pasa con Nessie?, ¿se enteraran los Cullen de lo que le pasa?, eso y nuevos eventos….

Espero les siga gustando y ya saben **comenten** para seguir subiendo capítulos, y claro que cuenta que una sola persona haga los comentarios jejejeje, gracias por repetir comentarios!! XD!

Tentativamente nos vemos el viernes, y el sábado uno más…bueno si llegan los comentarios jejeje

Saludos, cuídense mucho

**Vyanka **


	20. Capitulo 20 Una pesadilla muy real

**Notas al inicio:** Hola, nuevo capítulo arriba, y nos vemos mañana para el capitulo 21…ya **saben más de 5 reviews **por capitulito(**leer nota al final)** ^^ , Ah y si quieren ver imagenes relacionadas con la historia , les recomiendo pasarse a mi pagina de devian art...el **enlace esta en mi perfil **por si gustan verlo , subire mas imagenes proximamente

**Capitulo 20. Una pesadilla muy Real **

**Renesme POV **

La tercera semana paso aun más rápido que las demás, ya llevaba más de tres semanas lejos de mi Jake, últimamente conversábamos muy poco , siempre se le escuchaba ocupado y cortaba las llamadas a la mitad del tiempo que acostumbrábamos hablar, pero al final siempre me recordaba lo mucho que me extrañaba y lo mucho que me quería, empezaba a ver esto más que como una amistad, como una relación a distancia, básicamente en las llamadas que habíamos tenido habíamos dicho cosas los dos, cosas que ese sobreentendían como sentimientos hacia el otro, pero ninguno de los dos decía las palabras adecuadas para considerarse un relación más allá de la amistad, todavía no estaba preparada y al parecer Jake tampoco.

¿Cómo es que me iba en la escuela?, bueno escolarmente muy bien, a excepción de la clase de deportes, la restricción de mi fuerza era tan inmadura que siempre terminaba haciendo perder a los de mi equipo, y eso no me ayudaba a tener más amigos, todo lo contrario, ya tenía incluso mi grupo de enemigos escolares, casi un club Anti-Nessie, yo no los consideraba como tal, pero ellos me lo aclaraban con la mirada cada vez que me observaban, aunque siendo sinceros no me importaba, tenía a mi amiga Annie, que siempre estaba conmigo, tenía a mi familia, y aunque en menor medida tenia a Arjen, quien se había comportado menos distante que en un principio, todo después de nuestra charla, pero no completamente amigable, no es que yo esperara que al siguiente día me saludara y digiera a toda la escuela : "Hey soy el amigo de Nessie", bueno tal vez esperaba algo parecido a eso, tengo que admitirlo, pero la situación era casi la misma que en un comienzo, a excepción de un par de saludos con la mano , todo seguía igual.

Pero eso no me estresaría en lo absoluto ahora, ahora tenía una nueva paranoia, que no ayudaba nada a mi estado de salud mental, todo había comenzado desde que Arjen me había comentado su historia, no entendía porque pero me sentía observada todo el tiempo, esa sensación de que alguien te vigila, que sientes que cuando gires la espalda encontraras a tu peor enemigo con una daga apunto de asesinarte, justo esa sensación, no le había dicho nada a mi familia claro está, pero con todo el embrollo mental que tenía en estos días, no me sorprendería que pronto estuvieran haciendo cita con el psiquiatra, bueno tal vez no, solo me llevarían con el abuelo Carlisle y le dirían algo como: "_Se que puedes ayudarla, ha perdido la razón pero sé que tu puedes ayudarla"._

Sí, ya me había imaginado toda la escena, bueno supongo que al fin y al cabo solo era cuestión de desear que el sentimiento de persecución parara y que por algún misterioso poder dejara de soñar las pesadillas, pero para ser sincera esa no era una opción que consideraba mi mentecilla, no, quería hacerme sufrir, no le bastaba con torturarme pensando en porque Jake no quiere hablar conmigo, no, tampoco le bastaba que todo el día pensara en esperar la llamada de Kate, que a este paso nunca llegaría, en fin, este era un plan maestro de mi mente para volverme loca y lo estaba logrando.

Me levante como todos los días, mama ya tenía listo mi desayuno y para colmo de mis males hoy era día de deportes, mama noto mi estado de humor…

—Nessie, ¿qué tienes?— _pregunto ella_

—Nada, me siento de maravilla — dije sarcásticamente

—Vamos no tienes que ser grosera conmigo —_está bien me había pasado, ella no tenía la culpa de mis males_

—Lo siento , solo no estoy de humor para deportes, no estoy de humor para nada de hecho — _había dicho demasiado, note como mis palabras la alertaron aun mas_

—¿Quieres charlar un poco?, podemos saltar las clases hoy, diremos que estas enferma y yo me quede para cuidarte, un día libre no mata a nadie pequeña— _sugirió ella _

—Sabes pensándolo bien, creo que mejor iré a la escuela, no puede ser tan malo —_ no podía quedarme más tiempo, era peligroso, mama se había vuelto muy perceptiva últimamente _

—Nessie, ¿me estas evitando?

—¿yo?, mama…¿podríamos dejar esto para después?, de verdad no me siento con ánimo de hablar — _y era la verdad_

—Bien, no te presiono, solo promételo Renesme Cullen, promete que charlaremos más tarde, cuando estés lista —_y utilizo mi nombre completo…ella no iba a dejar el tema a la deriva , si últimamente había descubierto una cualidad mas de mi madre era su terquedad_

—Bella…mama, aghhhh!! está bien lo prometo, ¿Feliz?— _ella había dicho hasta que estuviera lista ¿cierto?, así que básicamente no rompería ninguna promesa_

—Contenta si , satisfecha no , hasta que hablemos, ahora termina tu desayuno

—He perdido el apetito, te esperare en el coche— _dije , pasar tiempo con ella era muy arriesgado_

Salí del comedor y me dirigí hacia el garaje donde ya me esperaba mi padre, quien seguramente había escuchado nuestra conversación, así que tendría más cuidado para que no me "leyera", ahora tenía a toda la familia enfocándose en mi, _suspire_.

Las cosas no eran exactamente como lo había planeado.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Tenía una semana completa concentrándome en Nessie, mis dolores de cabeza inusuales aumentaban conforme los días pasaban, había algo, podía sentirlo, algo que tenía que ver con mi pequeña sobrina, por lo tanto nos incluía a todos nosotros , mi desesperación estaba alcanzando limites, desde el fin de semana pasado en el que su amiga Annie se había quedado en casa , había percibido mas visiones, todas desorganizadas, solo había una cosa en común, la pequeña Nessie llorando, la sola imagen me torturaba, y el hecho de no poder saber más acerca de lo que pasaría me frustraba aun mas, cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme una vez más…

Y la visión llego

"…_Borrón…__**Nessie llorando, Arjen, Jacob**__…borrón…__**Bella, Edward, gritos, dolor**__…borrón… __**Nessie bañada en lágrimas, más gritos, sangre, Arjen, dolor, Nessie**__…__**una capa oscura, un rostro pequeño, Nessie y Jacob, Arjen, mas lagrimas…Jane**__…"_

—¡¡¡No!!!!!— _grite , y Jazz que ya esperaba en el piso de abajo, en segundos se encontraba a mi lado _

—Alice, ¿Qué pasa?— _preguntó _

—Necesito hablar con Nessie, lo siento Jazz no puedo decirte ahora, por favor no comentes nada, a nadie hasta que aclare mis ideas, lo siento, confió en ti pero ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que veo, guarda tus pensamientos , especialmente de Edward —_ le pedí_

—Claro, lo hare Alice, si necesitas algo…— _comenzó el _

—Solo quiero charlar con Renesme, lo hare después de clases, encontrare un pretexto para hablar con ella a solas, tal vez después de la clase de español, o antes del almuerzo, ahora ella está abajo discutiendo con Bella, se que algo nos oculta Jazz, y Bella lo ha notado desde hace unos días, no he querido intervenir , pero creo que la situación se nos fue de las manos, solo no quiero tomar decisiones equivocadas , mis visiones son muy subjetivas cuando se trata de Nessie, me siento tan…inútil, Jasper — _dije_ _sinceramente_

—No sigas Alice, antes que nada todos sabemos lo mucho que quieres a Nessie, y lo mucho que te preocupas por ella, incluso más que nosotros, ¿Crees que no he notado lo cansada que has estado esta semana?, se que has estado concentrándote cada segundo, me duele verte así Alice, te veo y recuerdo la última vez que nos marchamos para ayudar a Nessie, podría jurar que te ves igual o aun mas angustiada, ¿qué tienes?, ¿puedo hacer algo para aliviar tu angustia?—_ y me sorprendí, si había alguien que me conociera , incluso más que yo misma ese era mi Jasper_

—Jazz, no quiero lastimarte, pero no puedo decirte nada aun , porque ni yo misma lo sé— _y lo abrace , sentí como utilizaba su poder, lanzándome ondas de tranquilidad_

—Solo promete que si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudaras en pedirlo, también sería bueno que descansaras, deberíamos ir de caza— _me sugirió_

—Trato hecho, y cuando regresemos prometo ir contigo — _le dije , cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta lo detuve un segundo_

—Jazz— _lo llame_

—Si ¿Alice?

—Te quiero

—Yo también monstruito, yo también

Nos dirigimos hacia el coche, esta vez Jasper iba al volante, Rose se había pasado al asiento de atrás conmigo, eso no era normal, siendo Rosalie quien disfrutaba mas conducir que los demás, me gire por la ventana y observe a Nessie entrando al coche con Edward, pero Bella no había salido aun de la casa, Nessie estaba huyendo de ella, ahora mi trabajo era saber el porqué de su encierro.

—Alice —_dijo Rose _

—¿Sí?, Rosalie– _dije secamente, el dolor de cabeza había aumentado otra vez, aunque había descubierto nuevos datos de mi visión, eran tan difusos que lo único que provocaban era más dolor de cabeza_

—Es Nessie, ¿cierto? — _dijo ella_

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que te tiene así, no sé, te ves…cansada, y eso no es normal, has dejado de parlotear por toda la casa, has hecho que incluso extrañe tu aguda voz, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿lo has sentido tu también?

—¿Sentir que Rose?— _incluso había olvidado que me había casi insultado, ¿a qué se refería con sentir?_

—No sé, esa sensación, como con Victoria… me siento observada

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que también he sentido eso Rose, pero no es posible que no hayamos visto la causa de eso, lo sabes, debe ser solo paranoia, las cosas últimamente están muy tensas, no entiendo la razón y no he visto nada aun —_ le mentí_

—Siento como si se nos estuviera escapando algo, un detalle, pero espero tengas razón , y solo sea la sensación Alice

—Yo también Rose, yo también

Cuando llegamos al colegio notamos que el coche de Edward no iba detrás de nosotros, o al menos yo lo note hasta que llegamos, estaba pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Rose, ¿y si todo estaba conectado?, mis visiones, esta sensación de ser vigiladas, la preocupación de Nessie. Necesitaba averiguar qué es lo que pasaba antes de que fuese muy tarde.

* * *

**Renesme POV **

Como solía acostumbrar últimamente, me la pasaba callada todo el camino hacia la escuela, pero hoy más que nunca, mi madre estaba cerca de saber qué es lo que me pasaba, tanto que incluso llegue a pensar que tal vez ya lo sabían y solo no me decían para no hacerme sentir mal , cuando llegamos baje del auto rápidamente, sin darles tiempo a que me dijeran nada, Annie me esperaba en el estacionamiento como solía acostumbrarlo, y con ella estaba a salvo de las preguntas de mama , así que inmediatamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella, pero no me había percatado de que alguien mas estaba con ella, no cualquiera , era Arjen

—Los veo en la siguiente clase— _les dije a mis padres _

—Suerte — _dijo papa , tomando la mano de mama_

—Recuerda el trato Nessie _— dijo ella _

—Claro Bella

Corrí unos pocos metros hasta alcanzar a Annie, estaba platicando con Arjen, ella me daba la espalda y no me había visto, mientras que él si lo hacía, mientras corría notaba como su mirada se clavaba en la mía, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, ¿Por qué de repente se nos unía?

—Que hay Annie— _y ella se giro para saludarme_

—¡Nessie! , mira quien se nos ha unido hoy— _dijo ella , señalando a Arjen_

—Que hay, no tenias que correr, es temprano todavía— _dijo el_

—No lo hacía por las clases, pero en fin, ¿qué haces aquí?— _dije un tanto sorprendida_

—Descubrí que llegamos a la misma hora y pase a saludar, ¿te incomoda que lo haga?

—No, solo es…extraño, creí que habías decidido no mostrarte como mi amigo ante los demás

—No era eso, pero digamos que he cambiado de opinión, ¿qué dicen?, ¿puedo acompañarlas?, la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí me temen, no sé, solo no les caigo bien, pero no valen la pena y ¿bien?— _pregunto el_

—Por mi no hay problema, ¿Nessie?— _dijo Annie_

—También está bien por mí, como alguna vez me dijiste , "Supongo que es bueno socializar" , vamos — _dije y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del colegio, no quería que mi familia me alcanzara_

Caminamos el pasillo que conducía a la clase de Español, desde que habíamos entrado al edificio no habíamos cruzado palabras, hasta que Annie comenzó a chalar otra vez

—Nessie, ¿y Alice?— _preguntó_

—No lo sé, debe venir con el resto de mi familia

—¿Porque no has venido con ellos hoy? digo, siempre nos acompañan

—He tenido un pequeño percance con Bella , pero todo está bien, solo quería un poco de espacio

—Supongo que es difícil vivir en una casa que comparten más de ocho personas ¿no?— _dijo Arjen_

—No , la verdad es que eso no me importa en absoluto, solo fue una pequeña pelea, nada serio, me arreglare con ella después

—Bueno, nos vemos en un rato— _dijo Annie, ella no compartía la primera clase conmigo._

—Nos vemos en un rato— _dije y ella se marcho dejándonos a Arjen y a mi solos_

—Bueno, creo que llegare tarde a clase si no me doy prisa, nos vemos en un rato— _me despedí de él, pero cuando comencé a caminar el me siguió_

—Te acompaño, después de todo vamos a la misma clase— _dijo el_

—Tú no llevas Español —_ le dije _

—Corrección, no estaba en la clase, he cambiado, me ha parecido interesante de pronto y he pedido mi cambio, no te importa ¿cierto?

—Porque habría de hacerlo, y ¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de actitud?

—Creo que eres mi primera amiga Nessie, solo no quise perder a la única que tengo, eso es todo, ¿sabes? suenas molesta y no es por nada pero te ves fatal — _me dijo _

—Que amable— _dije sarcásticamente_— aunque ¿sabes?, me agrada mas el nuevo Arjen, sin ofender pero creo que el pasado empezaba a molestarme demasiado, y lo lamento, no quise sonar molesta, últimamente hiero a la gente sin darme cuenta, solo descargo mis problemas internos — _dije _

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? , para eso estamos los amigos, además yo ya te conté algo de mí, me gustaría saber algo de ti, podemos saltar las clases, ¿Qué dices?— _me propuso, aparentemente el destino no quiere que asista a clase hoy _

—Supongo que… — _él quería escuchar, yo necesitaba hablar, pero era muy arriesgado…_

—Vamos , se que quieres — _dijo con una sonrisa_

—Mi familia me va a matar — _ y era posible, en primera no había aceptado la propuesta de mama, y ahora me iba con un chico, genial más problemas, pero que mas da…_

—No lo creo , eres inmortal para ellos — _y él no sabía el sentido tan literal de sus palabras _

—Está bien vamos, pero corre antes de que se entere Alice — _dije finalmente accediendo a su oferta_

—Oh… la chica pequeña, bueno corramos, ¿al mismo jardín de la vez pasada?— _dijo el_

—Es algo arriesgado pero no se me ocurre otro lugar, vamos — _me tomo de la mano y corrió, yo dude ante el gesto_

—Solo para que no te quedes atrás, las chicas suelen ser un poco lentas— _me dijo excusándose por tomarme de la mano _

—Créeme no tienes idea de que tan rápida puedo ser — _fácilmente pude haberlo pasado un par de veces y ni siquiera me hubiera cansado_

—Demuéstralo — _me reto, y no sé porque, no sé si fue la adrenalina o solo un impulso pero había comenzado a correr más rápido que mi amigo, llevándolo conmigo, claro no puse toda mi velocidad pero la suficiente para dejarlo impresionado._

Cuando llegamos al jardín, Arjen hiperventilaba salvajemente, parecía que estuviera a punto de darle un ataque, pero debajo de todo el cansancio que mostraba, pude observar una sonrisa, cuando su respiración alcanzo un nivel casi normal volvió a hablarme

—Chica, ¡eso fue increíble!, casi me matas por supuesto, pero podría jurar que prácticamente estabas tirando de mí, no entiendo porque no eres tan buena en deportes , a la próxima estarás en mi equipo

—Cállate — _dije de broma y me senté a su lado, por un momento aunque fuese pequeño , me había olvidado de toda mi paranoia , me sentía feliz _

—Creo que ésta es la parte en la que me cuentas que te pasa ¿no?

—¿Oh?, ah! sí… bueno —_no sabía que decir_

El plan de hablar con Arjen iba de maravilla, hasta este momento, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ah ya se:

*** _"Oh , mira Arjen lo que pasa es estoy pasando por una serie de problemas mentales que incluyen pesadillas donde toda mi familia de vampiros corre peligro de muerte por unos tipos llamados Vulturis, que también son vampiros, por cierto te he dicho que Edward y Bella en realidad son mis padres, pero eso no es nada , últimamente siento que alguien me sigue todo el tiempo, además el chico que creo quiero más en este mundo esta kilómetros de distancia, ¿ah te mencione que es un lobo? Y tú, ¿Qué me cuentas?"_ ***

Pensé sarcásticamente, hasta que su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

—Bueno…, generalmente la gente dice algo después de pensarlo un segundo , ¿sigues aquí?— _continuo el_

—Lo siento, es que de verdad no son problemas interesantes, te aburriría

—Pues prefiero oírte que ir a clases , así que soy todo oídos

—Bien, aquí voy… le oculto algo a mis padres , y algunos de mi familia parecen haberse percatado de eso, ya no veo forma de cómo ocultárselos y me siento algo presionada

—¿Qué tan importante es lo que ocultas?

—Supongo que ni yo misma lo sé con claridad, básicamente… creo que estoy perdiendo la razón, ya sabes, perdí un tornillo — _dije haciendo círculos imaginarios con mi dedo en mi oído_

—Nessie de locos todos tenemos un poco, no hay porque avergonzarte, al menos que me digas que vez gente muerta, no creo que sea tan grave, no es mi problema, pero he visto como tus hermanos te cuidan, ¿sabes? si yo tuviera una familia como la tuya , creo que les confiara mi secreto, creo que te hará sentir mejor, quien sabe y tal vez hasta puedan ayudarte — _dijo él , y sonaba lógico, no lo había pensado con detenimiento_

—¿Lo crees?, lo he pensado un par de veces pero… no quiero preocuparlos en vano, tal vez solo es una fase, sabes tienes razón, soy muy extraña , no crezco como todos los demás, madurar tu sabes —_corregí rápidamente, aunque esa frase podía tener tantos sentidos como era posible_

—Lo sé, por eso soy tu amigo — _dijo sonriendo_

—Bien , supongo que hablare con mis hermanas —_dije _ _y en eso sonó mi celular , me había llegado un mensaje _

—¿Ya se dieron cuenta?— _pregunto él en cuanto me vio checar mi teléfono _

—Mmm es Alice, quiere hablar conmigo — _le dije_

—Sabes esa chica es muy perceptiva

—No tienes idea…— _era una vidente , claro que era perceptiva_

—Supongo que entonces nuestra pequeña charla se termino, espero haberte ayudado— _y comenzó a levantarse_

—No-no te vayas, espera a que llegue Alice, todavía no sale de clase, la veré aquí , habla conmigo, me has ayudado bastante hoy , lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte

—No tienes que hacerlo Nessie, no hay mucho que platicar, aunque sabes hay algo que te he querido comentar desde hace unos días, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo

—¿Qué pasa?

—Recuerdas lo que te había platicado la última vez que nos vimos aquí…

—Si, qué hay de nuevo, ¿ya sabes quién es la chica?

—No, pero podría jurar que la otra noche mientras me acomodaba para dormir, fue solo un segundo pero…

—¿Pero?

—Nah , olvídalo , insisto, de locos todos tenemos un poco

—¡Vamos cuéntame!, ¿Qué paso?

—…Creo , que ha regresado, fue solo un segundo, no sé si lo imagine o no, estaba acomodando mi almohada y cuando me gire hacia la ventana vi el reflejo de sus ojos y su cabello, solo un instante , cuando pestañee ya no estaba allí, ¿Vez? yo también he perdido un tornillo

—¿Estás seguro que ha regresado?, ¿crees que sea ella?—_ Pregunte de repente muy interesada , tal vez demasiado interesada, incluso me había levantado un poco de mi lugar _

—Porque lo preguntas, tranquila Nessie tal vez solo fue mi imaginación

—Cuando la viste, ¿Sus ojos eran rojos aun?— _necesitaba preguntar_

—Pues sí, justo como la recuerdo, porque insistes en el asunto, además que tiene que ver que sus ojos…

—…solo es curiosidad, haya viene Alice, gracias por charlar conmigo, cuídate, este es mi número de teléfono, cualquier cosa solo llámame — _le interrumpí _

—Vamos no soy un bebe, puedo cuidarme solo

—Lo sé, solo por si las dudas, ¿qué tal si es una acosadora?, vamos acéptalo ¿te parece?

—Está bien lo tendré presente, sabes si solo necesitabas una excusa para darme tu numero, no necesitabas hacerlo, sabes que puedes hablarme cuando quieras nena— _dijo bromeando, guiñándome un ojo, se levanto y se marcho yo solo gire mis ojos, este chico de verdad necesitaba unas clases de humildad_

—Adiós Nessie — _me dijo cuando ya me daba la espalda_

—Adiós Arjen — _le respondí_

Cuando levante la vista, tía Alice ya se encontraba frente a mí, pero no era la misma Alice de siempre, profundas ojeras marcaban el contorno de sus ojos, tal vez para un humano pasaban desapercibidas pero no para mi, ella no sonreía como solía hacerlo, su mirada era triste y en cuanto pudo me abrazo , pero no era un abrazo normal , era desesperado como si sintiese que si me soltaba desaparecería, estaba comenzando a asfixiarme un poco, era muy fuerte, pequeña, pero al fin y al cabo un vampiro.

—Siento no haberte acompañado en clase, debiste aburrirte mucho sin tu bufón personal— _le dije mientras la abrazaba , pero ella no respondía_

—¿Qué pasa Alice?, de verdad lo lamento…¿podrías soltar un poco el abrazo es algo difícil respirar?— _agregue y ella comenzó a soltarme_

—Dímelo tu Nessie , ¿Qué pasa?— _dijo al fin _

—Podríamos hablar en otro sitio, creo que estoy lista— _accedí finalmente ,espero que a mama no le importe si hablo con Alice primero, es solo que no quiero preocuparla a ella, no quiero que sienta que debe protegerme ante todo, no podría perderla, no a ella. _

—Sígueme — _dijo Alice, y caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento , cuando llegamos al coche de tía Rose se detuvo y abrió la puerta del copiloto_

—Debería de avisarle a mama que…— _dije mientras comenzaba a sacar mi teléfono _

—Ya les avise, no se preocuparan, saben que estás conmigo— _dijo ella , todavía muy seria, extrañaba su sonrisa_

—Siempre piensas en todo — _dije bromeando , pero ella no sonrió, se limito a meterse al asiento del conductor_

—Ponte el cinturón — _dijo fríamente, yo solo me limite a obedecerla, ella encendió el motor y comenzamos a movernos, no conocía el camino, ella sabía a dónde me llevaba _

—¿Alice?, ¿tía? , estas…¿enfadada conmigo?— _dije asustada , ¿Qué había hecho para hacerlos enojar?, claro me volvía loca, pero no entendía como podía afectar eso a mi familia_

—Oh lo siento Nessie, no estoy enojada, solo estoy preocupada — _dijo ella finalmente sonriendo un poco, bueno solo elevo un poco la comisura de sus labios , pero lo tome como una sonrisa _

—La que debería de disculparse soy yo… lo lamento, últimamente me he portado muy mal contigo y los demás, no quise hacerlo, es solo que…

—Te entiendo Nessie, no necesitas disculparte, pero necesito saber que tienes, no puedo seguir sin saber…el desorden me …— _vi la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, mientras hablaba_

—Te lastima , lo sé , te ves cansada , en serio lo lamento, lamento estar perdiendo la cabeza, lamento no habérselos comentado, y lamento no haber confiado en ti antes, aun sabiendo que te lastimaba …

—Nessie, ¿porque dijiste que estás perdiendo la cabeza?— _me interrumpió _

—Ya sabes , me estoy volviendo loca — _creí que no había entendido el sentido de la frase, pero lo había hecho_

—Créeme, se cuando alguien está loco, y tu no lo estas, ¿porque dices eso?— ¿_realmente necesitaba preguntar?, si ya había visto algo, ¿por qué no se limitaba a preguntarme qué es lo que había soñado?_

—¿Tu porque crees que estoy preocupada?— _pregunte extrañada _

—¿Nessie que has visto?, ¿no ha habido algo que cambiara últimamente?, digamos como si supieras que algo malo pasara, no sé como explicártelo…

—Creí que no podías ver mi futuro, yo no planeaba contarte mis pesadillas, ¿Cómo lo sabes?—_ dije _

—¿Pesadillas? , ¿de qué hablas Nessie?— _¿cómo?, ¿ella no sabía de mis pesadillas?, ¿entonces porque se veía tan angustiada?, inmediatamente me estrese, si no eran mis pesadillas, tenía que ser algo peor…_

—¿No has visto nada?, ¿porque estas tan alarmada entonces?— _pregunte _

—Si he visto algo, pero no era un sueño, desearía que lo fuera, pero era un futuro, uno muy real y muy catastrófico, no sé de donde vino, pero creo que podrías ayudarme a saber de qué se trata, antes de que comience, no puedo dejar que pase…

—Alice, ¿Qué viste?— _demande _

—Te lo contare, aunque solo veo partes, pequeñas ventanas sin sentido, hasta hoy, hoy todo parecía tener algo de sentido, en mi visión te veo a ti Nessie, llorando, veo sangre, escucho gritos, en esta visión estás tú y tus padres, y el chico nuevo, tu amigo Arjen, también aparece Jacob, pero eso no me sorprende, el final es lo que me preocupa…— _no, no era posible, entre más me comentaba Alice mas se parecía a mi pesadilla, ¿cómo?..._

—Los Vulturis, Jane…— _mientras lo pensaba, la palabra se escapo de mis labios , no supe si solo lo pensé o lo había dicho en voz alta _

—¿Cómo?...—_pregunto Alice, entonces lo había dicho en voz alta_

—Creo que he estado soñando algo parecido los últimos meses, pero es un sueño no puede ser real, no puede…— _confesé realmente asustada , no podía ser cierto_

—Tranquila pequeña, tenemos que arreglar esto ahora, llamare a todos , necesitamos reunirnos en casa, tienes que contarnos todo Nessie, cada detalle — _dijo ella mientras marcaba rápidamente un numero en su celular _

— Lo hare — _tenía que arreglar esto, ocultarlo ya no era una opción, ahora tenía que decirlo todo, la supervivencia de mi familia dependía de eso… _

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Notas al final: **

Solo quiero comentarles que me he dado cuenta de algo ^^, _**comenzare a aumentar el número de reviews necesarios**_ cada semana: "¿porque?"_ Se han de preguntar_ (antes de que quieran asesinarme les aclaro que no es por ser mala con ustedes ^^):

He llegado a la conclusión de que las historias con mas reviews generalmente son las que se tardan más en actualizar, yo ni les doy tiempo de comentar, actualizo 3 veces a la semana, entonces llegue a esa conclusión, aumentar numero de reviews necesarios para la siguiente actualización, se que tal vez no les parezca , pero de verdad me esfuerzo bastante para subir 3 a la semana…espero que la decisión no los aleje de la lectura de este fic, y pues entre más comentarios más rápido subo la historia ^^ , está en ustedes , yo cumplo con mi parte…

Espero no haber sonado muy mala y seria :S , no es mi intención muahaha jeje..no se crean …

**Y Gracias Chicos y chicas de Fanfiction . net en especial, han superado las expectativas en los comentarios, un abrazo!!**

Bueno quiero **agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar**, aunque sea cortito no importa, y he visto las sugerencias que me han mandado, las tomare en cuenta, gracias chicas y chicos ^^ , los queso (en lenguaje cuyico = "Se les quiere", perdón…chiste medio personal jejeje)

Bueno sin más rodeos, espero vernos mañana

Cuídense mucho, un abrazote desde México

**Vyanka **


	21. Capitulo 21 The gathering la reunion

**Notas al inicio: **

Gracias, gracias gracias por todos los comentarios, y en verdad lo siento por el retraso, no fue a mi voluntad, pero ya estoy de regreso, tengo un par de capítulos nuevos solamente, pero comencé a trabajar mucho hoy, y estoy avanzando, es que de verdad me fue imposible continuar en los días pasados…

Les recuerdo lo del número de comentarios (sorry) para el siguiente que sean **15 comentarios**, ¿Como ven?, espero no exigir demasiado, nos vemos pronto chicos y chicas, cuídense

Este capítulo digamos que es complementario al 20 y comienza una pequeña parte del siguiente, el cual creo que será bastante interesante…

Y para los que se preguntan que cuando actualizo: Miércoles, viernes y sábado, tentativamente…. Claro Si se cumplen los comentarios, lo de la semana pasada fue solo una vez, lo siento…. Aunque aviso: tal vez haya cambios, como estoy de vacaciones ahora, tal vez lo haga los martes, viernes y sábados. ¿Qué les parece?...

Capitulo largo….espero les guste , nos vemos

* * *

**Capitulo 21. The Gathering **

**(La reunión)**

_**Bella POV **_

Por más que intentaba acercarme a Renesme ella me alejaba, cada vez la veía más angustiada, y aun así no me decía nada, no me sorprendió el hecho, probablemente yo tampoco le hubiera contado a mi madre lo que me preocupaba, pero yo no era solo su madre, creí que también era su amiga, no quise pensar en que Nessie no tenía la confianza para decírmelo, y seguí intentando una y otra vez, no podía dejar que siguiera así, me dolía verla en este estado, no se mucho sobre maternidad pero sé que debería de evitar su sufrimiento , y por alguna razón no lo estaba haciendo bien.

Acabábamos de tener nuestro último conflicto gracias a mi insistencia, se que la tenía un poco presionada, pero si eso me llevaba ayudarla un poco, seguiría insistiendo.

Como resultado ella había salido de la casa sin tomar su desayuno, yo me quede arreglando un poco el desorden, cuando estaba recogiendo mi bolso para el colegio, escuche un leve pero muy claro sonido en la parte de arriba de la casa, era Alice, escuche claramente como Alice se quejaba de algo, pero también pude notar que no quería que me enterara pues uso el tono más bajo que pudo después de su lamentación, ella hablaba con Jasper , decidí no incluirme en su pequeña conversación, por ahora estaba concentrada en mi pequeña.

Cuando regrese al auto, ya estaban todos listos para partir, Edward me abrió la puerta y entre, Nessie volteaba a cualquier dirección que no fuera la mía, evadiendo mi mirada, no me molestaba, pero me sentía incomoda, solíamos pasarla muy bien, ¿Qué había cambiado?, ¿fue una mala decisión el venir a Denalí?, ¿Nessie estaba lista para esto?, eran demasiadas cosas las que cruzaban por mi mente, casi no hablamos de camino al colegio, Edward se veía concentrado en el camino, pero yo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en realidad estaba tratando de entrar en la mente de nuestra hija, aparentemente sin sentido , pues Nessie sabia como engañar al poder de mi esposo.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, ella se salió del auto rápidamente, y no se despidió hasta que llevaba cierta ventaja ante nosotros. Edward estaba enterado de mi preocupación por Nessie, las últimas noches la pasábamos planeando formas de arreglar la situación, pero él no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a Nessie y si la tenia me lo ocultaba muy bien, siempre que podía me reconfortaba diciéndome que yo no tenía la culpa de lo que le ocurría a mi pequeña y que las cosas saldrían bien, a veces lo decía sin palabras, como en ese momento, cuando Nessie se alejo de nosotros para encontrarse con su amiga, el noto mi pequeño momento de dolor al verla así de distante y me tomo de mano.

Caminamos hasta la puerta del colegio, Nessie se había adelantado desde hace unos minutos, aunque todavía faltaban algunos minutos para el inicio de clase, cuando me dirigía junto a Edward hacia la clase, Alice me alcanzo…

—¡Bella!— _grito ella , aunque no había necesidad, aun así la hubiera escuchado _

—Alice, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Podemos hablar?— _dijo ella alejándome de Edward, no era normal que me separara para hablar, supuse que era importante y le seguí, Edward entendió el mensaje y no nos siguió _

—¿Alice?—_ pregunte_ _y cuando estábamos lo suficientemente alejadas de Edward ella se giro hacia mí , y pude verla con detenimiento, se veía cansada, angustiada, simplemente no era la Alice que conocíamos_

—Hablare con Nessie— _me dijo_

—¿Por qué ahora?— _pregunte, que era lo que llevaba a mi pequeña hermana a hablar con mi hija, justo ahora…_

—Lo sabes bien Bella, lamento no esperar a que hables con ella, pero necesito…

—¿Alice que sucede?...¿Qué tan grave es?— _le interrumpí, y espere lo peor…_

—No puedo saberlo ahora Bella, lo he intentado pero no lo se, necesito hablar con ella, solo quería que tu lo entendieras, lamento no esperar a que tu lo hagas, se que te corresponde, pero…— _ella mentía, lo sabia… por eso alejo a Edward de mi lado, no quería que leyeran su mente, su expresión lo decía todo_

—No tienes porque explicarlo, si es por su bien haz lo que sea necesario Alice, no estaré molesta, pero por favor…— _…ayúdala iba a terminar antes de que ella me interrumpiera, realmente el hecho de hablar con mi hija ya no era un factor determinante, ahora solo quería lo mejor para ella_

—Lo sé Bella, lo intentare…— _me dijo ella, se acerco y me abrazo, un abrazo corto y se marcho hacia su clase, la misma que compartía con Nessie, supuse que hablaría con ella después de clase, ya que ahora mi hija se encontraba en la mitad de la clase…o eso supuse…_

Cuando alcance a Edward de camino a nuestra aula, el se encontraba recargado en un pilar del edificio, numerosas chicas a su alrededor se veían indecisas de hablar o no con él, generalmente no estaba solo, pero no dejarían pasar la oportunidad, no sentí ni un poco de celos, bueno tal vez un poco cuando la chica popular de la escuela se acerco y le entrego un papel, con su número telefónico supuse, pero no le di oportunidad de que lo descubriera, me acerque a él y tome el papel de sus manos, las chicas no se habían percatado de mi presencia hasta que estuve frente a ellas, inmediatamente se alejaron, una que otra lanzaron maldiciones por mi llegada, pero no me importo, no había nada en lo que pudiera pensar que no fuera Nessie , tire el pequeño papel con el numero de la joven y me abrace a Edward, el regreso el abrazo con fuerza, no me pregunto sobre Alice, se limito a estar conmigo

—Vamos tenemos clase— _me dijo y beso mi cabello_

—Lo sé, vamos — _le tome la mano y nos encaminamos a la clase. _

Durante toda la clase lo único en lo que podía pensar era en si Alice había logrado su objetivo, faltaban unos minutos para terminar y escuche la vibración de mi celular, discretamente lo saque de mi bolso, cuidando que el profesor no notara la interrupción, vi el mensaje que había recibido el cual era de Alice y decía:

"_Reunión en casa ahora, avisa a todos, te explicare cuando estemos juntos, Nessie está conmigo como te había dicho, no te preocupes ella estará bien a mi lado, y dile a Edward que se excuse por todos en la dirección, estaremos fuera unos días, ya pensara en algo. Alice_"

—¿Qué pasa?— _pregunto Edward _

—Tenemos que irnos , ahora— _dije y la campana sonó justo en ese momento_

_

* * *

  
_

**Edward POV **

Hace unos minutos mi Bella me había dicho que teníamos que irnos, en cuanto la campana sonó nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la dirección, porque Alice había dicho que tenía que encargarme de los permisos para faltar por unos días, si hubiera sido por mí, no tendríamos que hacerlo, pero Nessie ya tenía una historia en el colegio, supuse que Alice debió de pensar en eso y por eso me había pedido tal favor. Cuando llegue a la oficina del director, me detuve un par de segundos para pensar en una excusa que abarcara a toda mi familia y así pudiéramos faltar, lo único en los que pensé es que un familiar cercano de el Dr. Carlisle había fallecido y teníamos que acompañarlo, no pudieron resistirse a mi pequeña demanda, utilice un par de artimañas pero lo había logrado al final. En cuanto termine de arreglar el permiso me reuní de nuevo con Bella quien ya había llamado a todos para avisarles, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Emmett y Rose nos esperaban en el auto, Jasper había decidido irse por su cuenta, necesitaba estar con Alice, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Subimos al auto, y pise el acelerador en cuanto mi Bella estuvo a mi lado, ella estaba callada, sabía que pensaba en mil cosas a la vez, si tan solo pudiera leer su mente…

—¿Están todos bien?— _pregunto al aire una Rosalie asustada_

—Jasper no dijo nada, no espero y se fue unos minutos atrás, ¿Qué está pasando Edward?— _dijo Emmett abrazando a Rose_

—No lo sé, no con seguridad— _dije y gire a ver a mi Bella, quien miraba hacia la nada, tome su mano y la estreche _

—Todo estará bien Bella — _le asegure, aunque no sabía la razón de la reunión, sabía que si estábamos juntos todo saldría bien_

No dijimos nada camino a casa, cuando llegamos Bella soltó mi mano y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada, yo inmediatamente la seguí , en segundos nos encontrábamos en la pequeña sala donde Nessie se encontraba llorando en los brazos de Alice, mi sentidos se agudizaron instantáneamente, un gruñido salió de mi garganta, y mi cuerpo se tenso, yo sabía que a mi Nessie le pasaba algo, pero ahora estaba seguro que esta reunión era por ella, algo afectaba a mi pequeña, me había prometido que no permitiría que nada ni nadie la dañara y ahora la veía ahí tan indefensa y sentía su dolor, trate de enfocar mi poder en su mente, finalmente me dejaba ver sus pensamientos… lo comprendí todo

* * *

_Unos minutos antes…_

**Alice POV **

Habíamos llegado a casa hace un par de minutos, Nessie no dejaba de sollozar en todo el trayecto, lamente haberla ayudado a sentirse así, pero ahora no podía detenerme en sus sentimientos, aunque no lo pareciera ahora, todo era por su bien

En cuanto bajamos del auto me acerque a ella y le pase un brazo por los hombros

—Todo estará bien Nessie, nos encargaremos de eso

—Eso es justamente lo que no quiero…, en mi pe-pesadilla, no hay más que sufrimiento, y no quiero vivirlo, no quiero perderlos

—No lo harás Nessie , arreglaremos esto, veras que si

Entramos e inmediatamente se tiro en el sofá, comenzó a sollozar aun más fuerte y me acerque a ella, en los minutos que estuvimos solas tuve tiempo para pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, primero Nessie había "soñado" algo relacionado a mi visión, si no es que era mi visión, si solo era un sueño ¿Por qué había tantas coincidencias?, estuve a punto de pedirle que me detallara su sueño, pero decidí esperar a los demás, hacerla revivir la experiencia dos veces no era agradable.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió por completo con una Bella angustiada en el frente y un Edward confundido por un segundo y después de enfocarse en mi pensamiento…asustado

* * *

**Bella POV **

Tan rápido como baje del auto corrí hacia mi Nessie que me necesitaba, lo sabía, había algo que me decía que debía de estar con ella ahora, cuando entre a la enorme sala de la nueva casa, mi pequeña estaba tirada en las piernas de Alice llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, instintivamente emití un sonido gutural (gruñido) y en menos de un segundo ya estaba reteniendo a mi hija en mis brazos, no hubo palabras, solo estuve ahí para ella, el mundo me importaba poco en este momento, solo quería verla feliz otra vez, por un segundo incluso olvide él porque estábamos aquí, pasaron minutos, tal vez horas y mi Nessie seguía igual, no había sentido a mi Edward que estaba a mi lado y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros , abarcándonos a Nessie y a mí, el descubrir a Edward a mi lado me hizo reaccionar, cuando me gire un poco, observe a toda la familia alrededor de nosotros, probablemente estaban ahí desde el comienzo, pero apenas y los percibía

—Bella, necesitamos…— _me dijo Edward al oído , y lo comprendí, teníamos que hablar con Nessie_

—Lo sé—_ le respondí y me gire de vuelta a mi hija_

—¿Nessie?, ¿pequeña?— _dije mientras recogía un poco sus cabellos para ver sus ojos, los cuales estaban inflamados por el llanto_

—M-ma-ma , lo siento —_ me dijo en cuanto me vio directamente a los ojos, y me abrazo mas fuerte_

—Tranquila, no quisiera pedirte esto pero ¿Podríamos hablar ahora?— _le dije mientras la separaba un poco, me dolía verla así, pero entre más rápido entendiéramos lo que sucedía , mas rápido podría ayudarla _

—Ven , vamos al comedor— _le dije mientras le ayudaba cargando un poco su peso con mis brazos sin soltar el abrazo , ella solo asintió con la cabeza y me siguió _

Cuando llegamos todos ya estaban en sus lugares de siempre, era la primera vez que nos sentábamos todos en esta mesa, y vaya manera de inaugurarla.

Senté a Nessie en un extremo de la mesa y yo me situé a su lado, Edward estuvo de pie a mi lado todo el tiempo, Carlisle que se encontraba en el otro extremo se levanto de su posición y camino hasta Nessie

—¿Podrías compartir con nosotros tu historia Nessie?— _¿Historia?, ¿De qué estaba hablando?, mi Nessie asintió de nuevo y de repente soltó mi brazo y se separo un poco_

—Yo-yo…—_comenzó ella_

—Tu puedes Nessie no pasa nada, díselo—_la animo Alice mostrándole una ligera sonrisa_

—He tenido una especie de pesadilla, desde hace poco menos de un año, yo no quería contarles porque sabrían que me estoy volviendo loca, pero hoy…—_dijo ella, y yo pensé cada una de sus palabras, así que era una pesadilla lo que la atormentaba, por un segundo me tranquilice, ¿Por qué creería que la consideraríamos como una demente?, pero mientras pensaba fui interrumpida y mi estado de tranquilidad instantánea se evaporo conforme las palabras salían de su boca_

—…Hoy— _continuó_—, tía Alice me ha comentado algo que cambia todo, ella ha tenido unas visiones, mis pesadillas reflejadas, no entiendo, ¿cómo es que puedo?…solo Alice puede… yo no…— _dijo ella confundida, y la entendía, la única con poder de premonición era Alice, pero ¿Que eran esas pesadillas? y ¿porque Alice se veía aun muy tensa?_

—Alice, descríbeles las visiones que has tenido— _dijo Edward quien ya había visto todo gracias a su poder_

— Últimamente había comenzado a ver pequeños eventos en el futuro de Nessie, al principio solo veía pequeños espacios donde ella estaba llorando, pero conforme avanzaron los días las visiones comenzaron a ser mas descriptivas, no les había comentado nada porque no sabía cuál era la causa de su llanto, hasta hoy, en la mañana antes de que fuéramos al colegio algo cambio, mientras me concentraba una oleada de imágenes me asaltaron, en ellas estaba Nessie como en las anteriores llorando, también estaban ustedes Edward , tu y Bella, incluso Jacob estaba allí, pero no me sorprendió verlos a ustedes , sino lo que vino después , vi al amigo de Nessie Arjen, y no puedo explicarme que hacía en mi visión, lo vi unos segundos pero después desaparece de la escena, la parte que me preocupa es cuando decenas de capas negras nos rodean, de todas las figuras solo pude reconocer a una , a Jane , se encontraba hasta el final de la fila, no puedo describir mas , porque en ese momento la visión desaparece , pero puedo asegurarles que no tenían buenas intenciones

—¡¡¿¿ Volturis??!!— _pregunté , ¿cómo era posible?, ya habíamos lidiado con ellos, ¿que nos llevaba a toparnos en su camino otra vez?, ahora entendía la tensión que sufría mi pequeña y los que estaban enterados, un gruñido salió de mi garganta, no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a mi Nessie _

—Lo sé Bella, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero es lo que veo— _dijo Alice tristemente_

—Nessie, ¿pequeña?, ahora podrías describirnos lo que tu viste en tu pesadilla— _pregunto Carlisle a mi hija, la cual se veía sorprendida, supuse que no había escuchado toda la historia hasta ahora , después de unos segundos habló_

—Tal como lo describe Alice, pero…

—¿Pero..?

—Yo vi un poco más, todos ustedes estaban allí, a excepción de papa, por más que lo busque no lo encontré, en mi pesadilla siento que perdí algo, pero no sé que es, solo sé que no es papa a quien busco, Arjen se encuentra a mi lado al principio, pero cuando ustedes entran en escena él desaparece, Jake no se si se encuentra mi lado o lo imagino, no puedo recordarlo nítidamente, específicamente a el, y justo cuando los Volturis aparecen , una oleada de gritos y borrones ocupan el panorama, ya no puedo verlos , la única que permanece a mi lado es mama, la pared de la guardia principal de los Volturis nos ve fijamente , pero ninguno se mueve, mama se interpone entre los ellos y yo, trato de zafarme de su abrazo porque no quiero que salga lastimada, pero no me deja, y de repente todo desaparece, no siento nada, no veo a mi madre, todo es oscuridad , hasta que aparece ella …Jane , en mi sueño Jane no está con los Volturis, ella…, ella está perdida o al menos eso parece, se encuentra en un rincón, y se le ve alterada, pero no hay rencor en su mirada, ni placer, solo hay miedo , y justo cuando trato de averiguar qué es lo que le pasa , me despierto—_ No podía ser cierto, mi Nessie estaba describiendo la visión de Alice, ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué Edward no estaba a nuestro lado? A menos que…no! , no podía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, conforme lo describía me daba cuenta de que la Bella que describía en el sueño haría justamente lo que yo haría en esa situación, me daba pánico aceptar que ese era nuestro futuro , abrace con fuerza a mi Nessie y ella se aferro a mí con desesperación _

—No dejare que pase Nessie_— le dije _

—Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que buscar a ese chico, el amigo de Nessie, tal vez el sepa algo…, Edward ¿qué has "visto" en ese chico?_—dijo Emmett algo ¿emocionado?_

—¡No puedo leerlo!_—admitió Edward con rabia , sabía que Emmett tenía razón , necesitábamos al chico _

— Tranquilicémonos un poco, veamos, al parecer Nessie comparte algunas cualidades de Alice, pero como bien sabemos, el futuro siempre cambia, tenemos que organizarnos como dijo Emmett, pero no dejemos que el pánico nuble nuestras mentes, lo que necesitamos ahora es saber más acerca de este futuro, Alice, se que estas agotada y siento pedirte esto pero, ¿podrías concentrarte un poco más?, podrían salir del pueblo, alejarse de Nessie para que tengas más claridad, y acerca del chico, si Edward no puede leerlo, no veo en que pueda ayudarnos, no podemos exponernos Emmett, tratare de investigar por mi cuenta, hablare a nuestros amigos de Europa, preguntarles si han notado algún cambio, pero por ahora, me temo que es todo lo que podemos hacer

—¿Qué hay del colegio?— _pregunto de repente Nessie_

— Digamos que tendrás unas pequeñas vacaciones adelantadas, generalmente los chicos a tu edad se alegrarían por eso _— dijo Emmett_

— ¡¡¡¿Alegrarme por esperar este futuro maldito?!!!— _dijo agitada mi Nessie, era la primera vez que le gritaba a alguien de la familia, su cuerpo temblaba y se veía que luchaba contra el deseo de partirse en llanto frente a nosotros._

—Tranquila Nessie, el solo quiere hacerte sentir bien , solo que es un poco torpe con las palabras, ¿cierto osito?, ahora discúlpate Emmett— _dijo Rose _

—Lo-lo siento Nessie, de verdad que soy un poco torpe— _dijo avergonzado , mostrando una sonrisa , mi Nessie dejo de temblar e inmediatamente la ira que se reflejaba en su rostro cambio por confusión _

—Yo-yo lo siento , no quise…lo siento tío Emmett— _dijo ella en respuesta al darse cuenta de que había perdido un poco los estribos , pero no era para menos , yo no le grite solo porque me encontraba muy tensa en ese momento_

—Ya discutiremos si puedes o no asistir a clases, entiendo que quieras despejar tu mente pero…no podemos arriesgarnos por ahora, princesa— _dijo Edward y lo observe fijamente, espere verlo más alterado, y aun mas después de lo que dijo Nessie , pero se veía bastante controlado, necesitaba charlar con el_

* * *

**Renesme POV**

Había preguntado segundos antes que iba a pasar con el colegio, y tío Emmett había hecho una pequeña broma para tranquilizarme, mi mente no tomo nada bien su comentario, sentía como una flama en mi interior crecía conforme los segundos avanzaban, mi corazón latía incluso más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrado, aquel deseo por la sangre que ya casi había olvidado había regresado de pronto, mis manos temblaban y no pude contener el impulso de gritar, era como si otra persona ocupara mi cuerpo y lo manejara a su antojo, por segundos perdí toda noción de mi voluntad, las palabras brotaron de mi boca, sin que yo se lo ordenara a mi cerebro, como resultado… le había gritado a tío Emmett , mi cuerpo aun vibraba violentamente , tía Rose intervino e hizo que tío Emmett se disculpara, ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿No había sido yo la que había perdido el control?, respire varias veces hasta lograr controlar todas mis funciones de nuevo, cuando lo logre le ofrecí una disculpa a tío Emmett y trate de pensar claramente

Me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos, repase los hechos, primero, aparentemente mis pesadillas no eran solo eso, eran algo parecido a visiones de tía Alice, si los demás estaban sorprendidos, yo lo estaba aun mas, siempre estuve limitada a mi poder, solo podía transmitir mis pensamientos, el nuevo poder, si bien no era tan útil como el de tía Alice al menos haría lo que estuviera en mi alcance para ayudar a mi familia.

Al menos había algo bueno acerca de todo esto, solo una cosa… No me estaba volviendo loca, _Pensé momentáneamente aliviada_…aunque por otro lado, ¿porque seguía el ese sentimiento de persecución?, trate de recordar desde cuando me sentía así y recordé la película que había visto, pero mientras recordaba me di cuenta de un pequeño , pero importante detalle, no le había dicho todo a mis padres, esa misma tarde, aquel viernes que Annie se quedo en mi casa, momentos antes yo había hablado con Arjen , el me había contado su historia, su secreto, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿no había dicho él que alguien lo seguía? Y, ¿No había dicho que era una joven que no envejecía, una joven de cabello rubio, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre?...

Mientras trataba de hacer una imagen de la joven en mi mente, no dejaba de pensar en solo un rostro conocido, no sabía por qué, pero solo veía a Jane cuando trataba de imaginar a la chica…y la respuesta vino de golpe, ¿y si era Jane?...No, no podía serlo, Jane no era vegetariana como mi familia, al primer contacto con Arjen ella…

Ni siquiera puedo pensar en las formas en las que terminaría ese encuentro, él ahora era mi amigo, perderlo tampoco era una opción, aunque no entiendo cómo es que él aparece en las visiones, ¿Cómo se entero de nuestro secreto?, ¿yo se lo dije?, ¿Qué pudo llevarme a revelarle el secreto de mi familia? , ¿Cuándo pasaría?, si él estaba involucrado en este destino, ¿podría seguir guardando su secreto?, no, mi familia era más importante que un secreto…pero, si lo delatara…¿estaría nuestra amistad en juego?....

No había llegado a una conclusión cuando tía Alice hablo por tercera vez esta noche…

—Nos marchamos — _dijo tía Alice y yo me sorprendí, aunque lo esperaba no creía que fueran a partir tan rápido _

—Entiendo, ¿Alice?— _dijo mi abuelo_

—¿Si, Carli- Papa?— _llamo a mi abuelo Papa por primera vez en mucho tiempo_

—Suerte y …Regresen pronto, los estaremos esperando — dijo Carlisle alcanzando su hombro, mostrando su cariño a la pequeña vampiro

—Lo haremos… cuiden de ella —_ dijo mientras me miraba con ojos cargados de ternura y miedo _

—Alice…—_ alcance a susurrar, pero antes de que terminara la frase Alice ya no estaba con nosotros, había desaparecido tan rápido como Carlisle había separado su mano de su hombro , ella y Jasper se habían ido_

—Sé que lo que voy a preguntar no tiene mucho sentido pero, últimamente he tenido esta sensación de que algo no está bien, mmm no se, últimamente, ¿Se han sentido algo ….observados?— _dijo Rose momentos después interrumpiendo el silencio que dejo la salida de Alice _

—¿Qué quieres decir con observados Rose? — _pregunto la abuela Esme_

—Como con Victoria…—_ interrumpió mi madre_

—¿Tú también Bella?—_Pregunto Rose y mi madre asintió con la cabeza _

—Entonces no era una coincidencia después de todo, esperaba que lo fuera …— _dijo Rose e inmediatamente tío Emmett la abrazo _

—Pero ¿cómo?, lo habríamos visto—aseguro la abuela Esme

—Es lo mismo que Alice me dijo, pero tenemos que admitir que estos últimos años hemos bajado la guardia, no se…tal vez un vampiro experimentado, tenemos que estar alertas—dijo Tía Rose viéndome especialmente a mi

—Vamos a pasear un rato Rose— _le ofreció Emmett, ella acepto y segundos después salieron por la puerta de atrás, el abuelo Carlisle se había dirigido a la biblioteca como era costumbre y la abuela Esme lo siguió , solo quedábamos mis padres y yo en el comedor _

—Tengan cuidado, no se separen más de lo necesario, ya es suficiente que me preocupe por Alice—escuche a la abuela Esme susurrarles antes de irse con el abuelo

—No temas por nosotros, ma— _le respondió Emmett y después de que todos partieran reino el silencio por unos minutos_

—Nessie vamos a tu habitación , necesitas descansar—_dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabello, me levante y camine hacia mi habitación, mi madre no me había dejado ni un segundo sola y por lo visto no planeaba hacerlo esta noche , mi padre nos siguió pero un poco más atrás, se le veía pensativo_

—Creo que saldré un momento Bella— _dijo papa a mama deteniéndose un segundo tras nosotras_

—Estaré con Nessie, regresa pronto, te amo —_ le dijo mama sin preguntar a donde iba, mi padre se acerco y la beso en los labios y a mí me regalo un pequeño beso en la frente_

—Descansa bebe— _me dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista _

—Regresa— _le susurre, aunque que en un tono bajo sabia que me había escuchado perfectamente_

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me recosté rápidamente en mi cama, tenían razón estaba exhausta, me acomode dándole la espalda a mi madre, ella se puso detrás de mí y se acerco hasta que pudo abrazarme, recostó su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi oído, no hablo, por un instante creí que había caído dormida , se sentía tan bien tenerla conmigo esta noche, el silencio y la paz que se sentía en estos momentos no los cambiaría por nada, desee que el tiempo se detuviera o se alargara un poco más, pasaron horas y Mama no daba señales de estar despierta , aunque sé que no estaba dormida el sentimiento era agradable.

Pero esa sensación no duro mucho tiempo, inmediatamente comenzaron a surgir de nuevo aquellas descargas de información en mi mente, y todas me llevaban a pensar en Arjen, ¿Qué hacía en las visiones? Y ahora no podía separar su rostro de aquel pequeño, tierno y sin embargo siniestro rostro, ya no podía separar a Arjen de Jane, mi mente lo veía como un hecho, no una simple posibilidad, tenía que haber una forma de averiguarlo.

Pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, en primer lugar mi familia no me dejaría salir si quiera de mi habitación sin compañía, tendría también que cuidar la identidad y condición de mi familia al hablar con Arjen, yo solo trataría de obtener la información que requería de mi amigo y después, si era necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, alejarme de él para siempre, tendría que hacerlo pronto, las oportunidades no iban a aumentar si Alice estaba de regreso, lo intentaría mientras ella estuviera fuera, por ahora era lo único que creí que estuviera a mi favor…

Mama se daba cuenta que en realidad no me encontraba descansando, sabía perfectamente que mis respiraciones eran simuladas, pero aun así continuo fingiendo que dormía, me encantaba este comportamiento que no era muy común en ella, el actuar como una niña pequeña era algo que ella hacía para tranquilizarme, desviaba mi atención de los problemas para que "yo la cuidara a ella" , ella creía que yo no sabía cuál era su objetivo, pero llevaba años en los que yo le seguía el juego, solo para hacerla feliz

Mientras continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, me hablo con una voz adormilada y áspera, si no la conociera creería que en realidad si estaba durmiendo

—Pequeña, ¿apagarías la luz? me está matando, descansa Nessie— _dijo ella en ese tono de medio dormida , yo controle el impulso de reír, en realidad si lograba hacerme sentir mejor, solo que esta ocasión necesitaba algo más que un par de engaños para sentirme lo más cercana a la palabra bien_

Papa había dicho que cuando mama era humana , no solía ser muy buena actuando, y mama lo aceptaba, gracias a su pobre calidad actoral papa podía intuir cuando mama estaba algo molesta o muy feliz , por más que ella quería ocultarlo, pero desde hoy tendría que hablar con mi padre, mama era una excelente actriz en estos momentos, y yo adoraba las cosas que hacía por mí, aun siendo su primera y única hija lo hacía al menos para mí, perfectamente, si bien las cosas últimamente no se habían dado como lo creíamos, sabía que teníamos una excelente amistad

La verdad era que sí nos ocultábamos cosas era solo para tratar de proteger la una a la otra, le quería demasiado, no solo era mi madre…era mi mejor amiga, últimamente nos decíamos poco, o al menos yo no le decía a mi madre las cosas que en realidad quería decirle, y solíamos terminar en una pequeña riña y eso nos llevaba a separarnos un poco más, el circulo vicioso una y otra vez, supuse que cuando borráramos esa línea, que era el esconderle mi pequeño secreto, todo estaría mejor entre nosotras.

Pero ya había dicho aquello que nos distanciaba, ¿Cómo regresaríamos a lo que solíamos ser?, bueno por ahora no tenía la respuesta así que solo haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance, y decidí empezar justo en ese momento, ella me tenia abrazada, se encontraba detrás de mí, no se había movido más de dos centímetros de su posición original, lo que hice fue tomar sus brazos y le devolví el abrazo

—¿Ma? — _si quería ser tierna, se que podría lograrlo_

—¿hmm? —_pregunto con el mismo tono fingido_

—te quiero—_le dije sinceramente y acaricie con mi mejilla su cabello , era como ver a un cachorro acurrucarse con su madre _

—También te quiero princesa—_dijo ella y se olvido de la actuación por un instante, y me beso la frente, cuando me gire a verla, una sonrisa cubría su rostro _

—Es bueno sonreír en estos momentos ¿cierto?

—Pues no puede hacernos daño

—Por cierto lamento haberte despertado ma—_dije guiñándole un ojo_

—Duerme Nessie, estaré aquí…—_dijo cerrando su ojos también, invitándome a acompañarla_

Esa noche mi mente no podía pensar más, la sonrisa de mi madre antes de cerrar sus ojos fue lo último que recordé de esa noche.

Cuando me levante, observe el reloj que marcaba las seis de la mañana, yo sentía como tiritaba por el frio contacto con mi madre, ambas habíamos olvidado poner una puesto una barrera física entre nosotras, yo me estaba congelando, esa sensación fue la que me despertó, inmediatamente se dio cuenta y se disculpo alejándose de mí, se situó en una esquina de la habitación, tan rápido que apenas pude verla

—no hay problema Ma, solo fue la brisa de la mañana— _mentí_

—Lo siento Nessie, lo olvide, me sentía tan tranquila a tu lado que simplemente lo olvide, ¿sabes? es difícil no perderse mientras se te observa dormir, mientras respiras, ¿sabías que lo haces dos veces más rápido que los humanos? y sin embargo no te cansas igual… fue asombroso el solo observarte, ahora entiendo el porqué a Edward le gustaba verme dormir, aunque yo no era ni remotamente interesante comparándome contigo ahora Nessie, eres fascinante— _dijo ella acercándose cautelosamente mientras tomaba una manta que estaba en el sofá, llego a mi lado y tiro la manta sobre mi y la acomodo_

—¿Fascinante?, yo creo que debe ser bastante aburrido, espero no haber hablado entre sueños

—Nada que pudiera entender princesa – _dijo regalándome una sonrisa _

—¿Mama?, ¿crees que Arjen corra peligro?, por las visiones digo…, creo que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que nunca me hubiera conocido… ¿y si sale lastimado? ó…— _dije sinceramente_

—Nessie no digas eso, las cosas pasan por una razón, si lo conociste y es tu amigo ahora, no es un factor que determine que el hecho de que pueda ser o no lastimado, aunque no fuera tu amigo eso no lo libraría de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlo, así que tú no tienes la culpa, nadie de nosotros la tiene— _dijo ella _

—Lo es si es Jane quien lo lastima…— _dije rápidamente sin pensarlo , las palabra volvieron a escapar de mi boca_

—¿Cómo? — _dijo esperando a que lo repitiera y agregara información_

—¡Oh nada! , suposiciones mías, nada concreto mama— _dije rápidamente _

—Nessie si tienes algo que decirme ahora es el momento

—hmmm—_y pensé en el secreto de Arjen, agradecí que mi padre no estuviera a mi lado, ¿debería de decirles?, no, aun no, no estaba pensando en ocultárselos, pero necesitaba hablar con el primero, asegurarme que todo era producto de mi imaginación, y poder descartarlo de el horrible futuro que nos quedaba, no iba a dejar que un humano pagara por los errores de unos cuantos inmortales, cuales fueran sus razones no iba a dejar que los Volturis complicaran aun mas su existencia, le quería , era mi amigo…_

—No mama, todo está bien — _y por primera vez en mucho tiempo utilicé mi poder otra vez, puse mi mano en su mejilla y deje que el pensamiento la alcanzara, un pensamiento claro está, modificado, en la imagen que ella observo, se veía ella rimero triste y yo triste en consecuencia y después imágenes de ella y papa juntos felices, otras de la familia completa, y algunas de mi Jake, solo recuerdos_

—es hermoso Nessie — _dijo ella cerrando sus ojos_

—Lo sé, nuestra familia es hermosa

Me acomode de nuevo en mi posición y me recosté unos minutos más, no podía de dejar de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer respecto a Arjen, el plan era simple, salir de casa sin que mis padres se enteraran y hablar con Arjen sin que él se enterara de nuestro secreto, simple...

No, no era simple, ¿Cómo iba a escapar de los cuidados de mis padres y aun mas en esta situación, todos estaban enfocados en mi?, ¿Qué haría para alejar la atención de mi por unos instantes…de unos vampiros?, no , simplemente sería imposible, aunque, estaba la ventaja de que tía Alice no se encontraba a mi lado, entonces sería más sencillo pues no me descubriría antes de que lo hiciera, bueno ya tenía un punto a mi favor, ahora solo me quedaba alejar a mi madre , papa no estaba así que… _**y pensé en algo…**_

—Mama — _la llame, descubrí que el momento más adecuado para hablar con mi amigo era justamente ahora, no habría otra oportunidad como esta_

—¿Sí?

—No, olvídalo_— dije jugando mis cartas_

—¿Que pasa Nessie? — _estaba cayendo en mi juego_

—Me da un poco de pena…—_admití siguiendo con el juego_

—Nessie, puedes decirlo, no me burlare

—Tengo sed…— _dije yo_

—En un segundo iré por un poco de agua, te importa si te dejo un momento sola?

—No…espera …

—Está bien no me iré, llamare a tu padre para que te traiga algo

—NO!!!!!—_ dije rápidamente _

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh lo siento, me refiero a que…no quiero agua, no es sed humana lo que tengo…—_dije con algo de pena, me iba a costar volver a hacerlo, pero lo haría si me daba unos minutos libres_

—Oh….ya veo— _dijo ella, finalmente me había comprendido_

—No puedo dejar de pensar en sangre…¿soy un monstruito cierto?, ustedes lo hacen porque tiene que alimentarse pero yo…

—Un monstruito muy encantador, pero no en el sentido literal princesa, no tienes porque avergonzarte, ahora mismo iré por un poco, le pediré a Carlisle que …— _dijo en forma de broma, no era la respuesta que esperaba pero me funcionaba_

—Pero solo tú sabes cuál es la única que podría…¿tú sabes? _— le rogué para poder convencerla, ella me conocía tan bien que sabia cual era la "marca" que me gustaba_

—Oh!…¿Quieres que acompañe a tu abuelo por un poco al hospital?!! — _dijo sorprendida_

—Por favor mama, prometo no pedirlo de nuevo— _dije y utilicé la mirada más manipuladora que he logrado en mi vida, y casi funciona…_

—Me costara resistirme si es…humana Nessie, creo que lo mejor sería que fuera Carlisle solo— _me dijo ella ,no había pensado en eso… tendría que hacer que ella le acompañara_

—Pero tú eres la única que distingue la que me gusta mama, si voy a hacerlo quiero que valga la pena, además se que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti, y si tienes problemas le pides ayuda al abuelo …—_estaba jugando sucio, lo sabía, utilicé todos mis recursos para alejarla de mi, incluso le había dicho que confiaba en ella, y era verdad pero la estaba obligando a estar casi en contacto directo con sangre humana, me odie por hacerle eso, porque sabía lo mucho que sufriría, pero era la única forma en la que no se concentrara en mi, por lo menos tendría un par de horas, pues al abuelo le gustaba hacerlo lo más legal posible, no quería meterse en problemas en el hospital_

—Solo esta ocasión Nessie, es peligroso y lo sabes, pero iré…

—Gracias, te estaré esperando, tal vez duerma un par de horas— _dije bostezando, la abrace y me recosté otra vez, incluso me tape hasta los ojos con la manta_

—Esme cuidara de ti, prometo no tardar y ¿Nessie?…

—¿Sí?

— No hagas nada precipitado ¿está bien?

—Todo bien mama— _no prometí nada, ¿cierto?_

Salió de la habitación y en unos minutos se escuchaba como el auto de mi abuelo se ponía en marcha, espere unos minutos, y salí de mi habitación, la abuela Esme se encontraba en la sala principal, leyendo unos catálogos, supuse que quería entretener su mente para sacarse los pensamientos que la atormentaban ahora, me acerque a ella, y solo le avise

—¿Abue?, creo que tomare un baño, no te molesta si te dejo sola un momento ¿cierto?, me iría bien relajarme un poco

—Claro Nessie, estaré aquí si necesitas algo

—¿Abuela?...¿donde están Rose y Emmett?

—No han regresado, pero no te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien, probablemente estén con tu padre…bueno probablemente no, les gusta su privacidad como tú sabes

—Oh…claro, espero regresen pronto…nos vemos

—Nos vemos Nessie

Corrí a mi cuarto con velocidad un poco más allá de la humana, solo la necesaria para no levantar sospechas, corrí la puerta de la regadera y abrí la llave del agua, aunque odiara desperdiciar el liquido, tenía que simular que me bañaba, ahora solo me quedaba salir lo más rápido que pudiera, tome el bolso que llevaba a la escuela, me lo colgué, y solo cargue con mi celular y el bolso, este ultimo solo para poder tener un pretexto a la hora de ir a su casa…

***y ¿Dónde demonios estaba su casa? _pensé hasta este momento_

"Bien Nessie respira, inhala, exhala,…, piensapiensapiensa"*** _me repetía una y otra vez_

…Ah ya se, le llamare!!...¿pretexto, excusa_? Me pregunte a mi misma_ y me conteste casi de forma automática,

***hmmm… a ver Nessie te parece, pregunta: ¿hola Nessie que pasa?, respuesta: mira Arjen voy a faltar al colegio unos días y quiero darte mi trabajo para que lo entregues, ¿puedo pasar a tu casa en un rato?***

Bueno eso ya era algo parecido a un plan…listo o no ya tenía un pie fuera de mi ventana, si no lo hacía ahora, no se me presentaría otra oportunidad como esta…

Llame con el utilizando las ideas que acababa de pensar, y habían funcionado, me dio su dirección

Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, probablemente era aun más rápida que mis padres, bueno que mama, jamás me había forzado a este límite, y funcionaba, avanzaba incluso más rápido que el nuevo auto de tía Rose, no pare en todo el camino hasta llegar a la dirección que Arjen me había mandado, y después de aproximadamente ocho minutos llegue a la línea del pueblo, donde comenzaban a asomarse las casas , aquí no podría correr tan rápido, pero no fue eso lo que me detuvo… me sentía observada

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas al final: **

Gracias a todos los que la han leído, espero les siga gustando y pues hoy no tengo mucho que agregar solo que nos vemos pronto…

Y a los que gusten agregarme al Messenger mi correo es vyanka joplin _ stl hotmail . com , solo quítenle los espacios, lamento no agregarlos yo pero es que cuando me mandan sus correos la pagina los borra, en mi **perfil **vienen los links completos por si les interesa

**Un abrazo, cuídense mucho**

**Vyanka **


	22. Capitulo 22 Encuentro

**Notas al inicio:** ok…si me pase , el último fue muy largo, ^^, este es largo pero no tanto, espero les guste, el momento de la verdad está cerca jeje

**Hey chicos y chicas de fanfiction**…._que pasa?_ …se que estaba enorme el capitulo, pero bajaron mucho los comentarios, ya me disculpe por lo de la semana pasada …. Es que ya no me queren?!!! Jejejeje , no se crean , espero que comenten , por esta vez se los paso con la condición que al siguiente si los cumplan ok…confio en ustedes muchachos (as), Ya saben **15 comentarios por capitulo**, nos vemos pronto, **al final **una probadita de lo que viene en el **siguiente capítulo, **creo que estos prometen **mucha acción**, pero mejor léanlo y juzguen ustedes XD :

Y acerca de las **actualizaciones :** no se, depende de los comentarios, mmm digamos que tentativamente actualizo los miércoles viernes y sábado ….asi va a ser de hoy en adelante ok?....miercoles viernes y sábado, para que estén atentos , repito, solo les encargo los comentarios, si no están estos , pues paso el dia y espero al siguiente y asi consecutivamente,…pero espero no se de la oportunidad ok….cuidense

**Dedicado a**: Angiieeeh, peke(lo siento de verdad por tardarme, pero los comentarios faltaron esta vez, talvez mi culpa talvez no…), uchin(clau, por el bien de tus uñas y las de los demás), Alejandra de cullen, taneeah y Lupita Cullen, Gracias por seguir comentando , un abrazo

* * *

**Capitulo 22. Encuentro **

Mientras corría a toda velocidad pude sentir de nuevo esa sensación de opresión en mi pecho, _la angustia_, todo lo que mi cuerpo pedía era que parara y mirara a mi alrededor para verificar que estuviera sola, mi corazón retumbaba salvajemente, lo más probable era que si un humano estuviera a unos metros de mi, tal vez podría escuchar mis latidos.

Conforme me acercaba a la línea donde comenzaba el pueblo, la sensación aumentaba, sentía que crecía con cada paso que daba, _¿no sería mejor parar ahora?_ me pregunte, pero me ignore inmediatamente y seguí avanzando, podría jurar que mi paranoia estaba tan desarrollada en estos momentos que podía escuchar las ramas quebrándose en el suelo detrás de mí, como si me siguieran de cerca…

Cuando faltaban escasos quinientos metros para el alcanzar las orillas del pueblo, decidí bajar la velocidad a un trote humano, en parte porque no podía dejar que los demás vieran mis habilidades y también porque ya no podía mas con esa sensación, si algo me estaba siguiendo lo afrontaría…

Y me detuve en seco, justo en cuando pase la línea del bosque, di media vuelta y regrese cautelosamente a la entrada del bosque, trate de esconderme entre uno de los arboles que estaban junto al camino, tome un poco de aire y agudice mi oído…

Por segundos lo único que podía escuchar era mi corazón, podía escuchar como bombeaba enormes cantidades de liquido carmesí a toda mi estructura, era un sonido violento, como tambores que anuncian la guerra…_así es_, _mi imaginación estaba a toda máquina_…

Esperé, diez segundos: nada, veinte segundos: nada, cincuenta segundos más: na… ya había algo, escuchaba un sonido muy bajo a pocos metros de distancia, pero era un sonido muy cauteloso, si alguien me siguiera, haría justamente esos sonidos, o eso pensé, me acerque a la fuente del sonido lenta y cautelosamente, aunque fuese un buen depredador, yo no sería una presa fácil, cuando faltaban aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros para alcanzar mi objetivo, el sonido se detuvo…

_¿Habrá notado que se que me sigue?, ¿viene solo?...._ repase mis probabilidades

_***¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podrías enfrentar el peligro por ti sola Renesme Carlie Cullen? _Escuche a mi imaginada madre decir mientras se lamentaba en mi imaginada tumba…_muchas imágenes en muy poco tiempo_… y la ultima tenía razón, ¿Que demonios estaba pensando al venir sola?!, si salía con vida de esto, mis padres se encargarían de acabar el trabajo, todo por ponerme en tal peligro…

Ahora ya no me sentía tan valiente, mi corazón aumento su frecuencia, no podía creer que pudiera ser aun más rápido, comencé a respirar agitadamente, decidí esconderme detrás de un grueso tronco tirado en el piso, sus raíces me protegían de la vista del probable agresor , trate de contener el aliento por unos minutos para que no pudiera escucharme, pero cada vez que lo intentaba fallaba y terminaba ahogándome, haciendo más ruido…_simplemente no se me daba_, así que opte por solo respirar lo más despacio que pudiera, cerré mis ojos y espere a escuchar un sonido que me hiciera sentir liberada de esta sensación, pasaron minutos, alrededor de diez para precisar, y entonces lo volví a escuchar, el sonido de las ramas a pocos metros de donde me encontraba, un paso, dos pasos, una respiración muy agitada… yo conocía ese andar… eso no era un enemigo eso era …

—¡¡¡Jake!!!_ — grite y salí de mi escondite con los brazos abiertos, lista para abrazarlo, pero lo que encontré no era para nada mi mejor amigo…_

—¡No puede ser! , eres solo un cachorrito_ — dije al ver al pequeño animal que se encontraba en la maleza, lo que había escuchado no era aparentemente un enemigo que trataba de asesinarme, tampoco era mi mejor amigo, que tonta me sentí de creer que era mi Jake, era un pequeño cachorro de lobo, un lobezno, eso era lo que me había hecho sentir toda mi paranoia los últimos quince minutos, genial, ¡otro punto más en tu contra, cerebro!, me dije a mi misma…_

—Lamento dejarte aquí pequeño pero tengo que irme ahora, por favor no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera…—_ le dije y en cuanto termine , un lobo adulto hembra, aparentemente su madre, salió en defensa del cachorro, al menos alguien lo cuidaría_

Y seguí con mi camino, después del incidente con el pequeño cachorro había dejado de experimentar un poco la sensación de persecución, disminuí la velocidad alcance las primeras casas del pueblo, la dirección que me había dado Arjen no era muy lejos de aquí, todas las casas de la zona se veían demacradas por el olvido, no esperaba que Arjen viviese en un lugar como este, camine algunos metros, hasta que di con la calle correcta, cuando estuve frente a su edificio me di cuenta de que compartía las mismas características que los demás edificios

Subí los escalones , para colmo vivía en el último piso del edificio, subí cuatro pisos antes de llegar hasta su puerta, cuando estuve frente a ella, respire un segundo, y pensé :_ "Bien Nessie ahora ¿Que le dirás?, no hay tiempo …improvisa, me dije a mi misma_

Toque un par de veces en la puerta de madera, que era tan vieja que pequeñas astillas salían volando cuando tocaba, la humedad había cambiado el color azul original de las paredes, que todavía se observaba en pequeños espacios aun intactos, por uno que se acercaba al verde moho, seguía observando fijamente hacia la puerta, hasta que escuche que algo se movía dentro de la vivienda

—Quien?!!!_ — grito algo molesto mi amigo_

—Soy yo…Nessie_— dude en decir_

—Oh Nessie!! Dame un par de minutos_— dijo él, inmediatamente escuche como intentaba recoger el desorden que tenía en su departamento, algunas maldiciones salieron de su boca, escuche los platos que llevaba al fregadero, y si mi oído no me engañaba el cambio de ropa sucia de toda la semana directo al armario…pasaron un par de minutos como él había dicho y salió apurado a quitar todos los candados de la puerta, cuando la abrió lo observé…llevaba una camisa negra que no estaba abrochada, y unos jeans desgastados que prácticamente se veía que había sacado directamente de su maleta…_

—Nessie, que sorpresa…no creí que llegaras tan rápido, eso fue …_— dijo mientras se peinaba el cabello con las manos _

—Estaba por el barrio y decidí dejarte el trabajo a ti…

—Oh, bien…¿quieres pasar?_ — me ofreció_

—Mmm, ¿es seguro?_ — dije riéndome _

—Pues yo no te voy a matar, pero cuídate de los roedores, créeme a veces siento que debo dormir con los ojos abiertos, ¡son enormes!... lamento que este así de, bueno, ¿tu sabes…tirado?_ — se excuso por el desorden y fue a sentarse en la alfombra de la pequeña sala-comedor-cocina que formaba su departamento, básicamente todo su departamento podría ser mi habitación solamente_

—Supongo que es difícil vivir solo a tu edad, además si toda la semana estas en la escuela, ¿En que tiempo quisieras hacer los deberes de la casa?…._— dije_

—¡Exacto!, oh Nessie, tu si me entiendes, bueno acomódate, tengo… bueno espero no te moleste sentarte en la alfombra…no tengo ningún sofá…por ahora_— dijo el ofreciéndome un lugar cerca de donde estaba y la alfombra se veía más limpia…_

—No, no hay problema, sabes tu hogar se me hace algo…acogedor…_— dije y lo dije sinceramente, algo que me sorprendió mucho al igual que a él…_

—Mmm gracias supongo…y ¿qué te trae por aquí?, podrías repetirlo , cuando llamaste hace unos minutos estaba más dormido que despierto

—Lamento haberte despertado…, bueno básicamente quería que entregaras esto por mi_—__dije señalando una carpeta que traía en mi bolsa, con suerte había traído conmigo un ensayo que entregaría esta semana …_

—Y ¿Por qué no lo entregas tú?_ — me pregunto_

—Estaremos fuera unos días…

—¿Porque no regresaste a la escuela…ayer…?, ¿todo marcha bien?_— dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndome _

—hmm hay problemas familiares... no puedo contarte mucho, pero dime, ¿Cómo va lo de la chica, te ha venido a visitar?_ — tenía que comenzar mi búsqueda de información ahora…_

—Después de lo que te conté…no, creo que no, pero alguien ha estado en mi casa, por eso he tenido tanta seguridad, después de charlar contigo cuando regrese a casa había cosas que estaban cambiadas de lugar, algunas cosas también desaparecieron, pero nada de valor, así que no me preocupa…¿Por qué insistes tanto con esa chica?...¿estás celosa?_ — me dijo levantando una ceja y acercándose peligrosamente a mi_

—¿Yo?,¡¡no!!!, claro que no…es solo curiosidad, Arjen somos amigos ¿cierto?… _— pregunte muy roja_

—Claro que si Nessie_— y dejo de acercarse _

—Necesito que me cuentes mas sobre esa chica, todo lo que recuerdes, si es posible algún retrato o foto de ella, eso sería lo mejor…

—No tengo recuerdos de ella, solo los que hay en mi mente…_—dijo el mirando el suelo _

—Sé que además de ser buen músico, también te gusta dibujar, ¿porque no pruebas?_ — lo alenté_

—No entiendo tus razones pero, si mi amiga quiere un dibujo de mi recuerdo, eso es lo que tendrá…_— dijo el levantando su mirada y conectándola con la mía…_

—Gracias Ar…

—…Te ayudare…pero quisiera probar algo antes, si te sientes incomoda dilo inmediatamente_—interrumpió él acercándose a mí, mi corazón que había recuperado su ritmo "normal" se encontraba a mil por hora otra vez, comencé a respirar lentamente, el seguía acercándose cada vez mas…y yo sabía lo que iba a hacer, quería que parase, solo éramos amigos pero… pero mi cuerpo no hizo nada…_

Se acerco lentamente, sus ojos grises se perdieron en los míos, y yo nunca me había perdido tanto en una mirada, mis manos temblaban ligeramente, cuando su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío, cerré mis ojos, esperando a que pasara…y paso, sus labios se unieron a los míos, era algo nuevo para mí, nunca antes había besado a un chico, y no se sentía nada mal, pero…no era lo que esperaba, inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, puse mi mano en su pecho y lo aleje, esto no estaba bien, solo había una imagen en mi cabeza y no era Arjen, era mi Jake

—Lo siento…_— le dije al rechazarlo_

—Gracias…_— me dijo y lo observe confundido , pero aun así sonriendo_

—¿porque?_ — pregunte_

—Por dejarme hacerlo…solo quería comprobar algo…tu y yo no… ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo?… digo no es que beses mal, no…solo que no es lo que esperaba_— dijo él y me puse roja de la vergüenza, no sabía ni como contestar a eso, pero hice un esfuerzo…_

—Lo sé, tampoco besas mal…aunque eres el primer chico que…pero bueno ahora que lo sabemos, podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿cierto?_ — pregunte_

—No veo porque no…aunque no lo creas me siento feliz de que haya pasado…_—dijo poniendo su manos detrás de la nuca…_

—¿Seguimos con lo del dibujo?_ — no me quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que preguntar…_

—Oh…claro, lo siento, suelo perderme en las conversaciones, iré por mis herramientas, dame cinco minutos, te quedas en tu casa…_— me dijo antes de levantarse y correr hacia su habitación_

—Gracias…_—alcance a susurrar…_

Se levanto y me dejo sola un momento, no podía creerlo, me había besado, yo creí que el primero seria Jake, pero no había sido así, y no me molestaba, y como había dicho Arjen me había ayudado a sentirme un poco…liberada, digo, era claro que mi amigo era atractivo, pero no era para mí, además a él tampoco le interesaba…_y la alarma de mensajes de mi celular me interrumpió_

"_Nessie se donde estas, no te muevas de ahí, vamos en camino, no tardaremos, en casa no contestan y Edward al parecer no me lee, cuida al humano llegaremos pronto, cuidado con ella …no puedo ver que hace, no ha tomado una decisión todavía… Te quiere, Alice. PD: cuídate, cuídate mucho…"_

_***¿Qué había pasado? ó más bien ¿Qué pasaría?,_ pensé agitada

Nessie…¡adivina!, he encontrado un… ¿Qué te pasa?_ — dijo Arjen asustado, se acerco rápidamente hacia a mí, sabía que algo no iba bien, debí de haber recibido muy mal la noticia , pues en segundos Arjen ya estaba a mi lado, cargaba un papel en sus manos, se lo arrebate de las manos y la vi…un dibujo de hace unos años…era Jane…_

—No, no puede ser… no ella…_— dije al ver la figura…_

—¿la conoces?_ — me pregunto, yo asentí …_

—Desearía no hacerlo _—respondí sinceramente—, _Arjen promete que no importa lo que veas confiaras en mi y no tendrás miedo de mi o mi familia, y prometo no dejar que te lastimen, necesito que guardes un secreto por mi Arjen…_—agregue mientras tomaba su mano, así que esta era la forma en la Arjen se enteraba de nuestro secreto…yo se lo decía…_

—Claro…lo hare, ¿Qué pasa?_ — dijo el muy seguro de sus palabras…_

—Vamos a la parte de atrás, hablare contigo allá_— pensé llevarlo al lugar que estuviera más cerca de donde se encontraban los míos, donde pudieran llegar y encontrarnos más fácil…_

—¿Al bosque?_ — preguntó_

—Si, al bosque…¿vienes?_ —le dije y tendí mi mano para que me siguiera…_

—Ss-sí, espera solo pasare por mi chaqueta, ¿quieres algo para ti?, esta que congela allá afuera _— tomo su abrigo y me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano_

—No tengo problemas con el frio, ahora vamos_— y lo lleve conmigo, casi con la misma velocidad con la que lo había llevado en el colegio_

—En un par de minutos estábamos fuera del edificio, parecía que lo cargaba, se veía cansado desde que habíamos pasado los primeros pisos, cuando llegamos a la línea del bosque, a poco más de un kilometro de su casa, le solté…

—Oye…_— dijo él mientras se tocaba donde se había golpeado al caer…_

—Lo lamento_— dije girando a mi alrededor, buscándola… sabía que estaba cerca, probablemente me estuviera viendo ahora…_

—Insisto , eres la chica más rápida que conozco, deberías de participar en algún concurso o algo…Nessie ¿Que es lo que buscas?…_ —pregunto al verme _

—A Jane…—_respondí secamente, como si el supiera de lo que estuviera hablando_

—¿Ese es su nombre?, ¿Por qué le temes?, ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

—Su nombre es Jane y la conocí cuando era pequeña…digamos que su familia trato de fastidiar a la mía…y casi lo logra…

—Pero su rostro es el de…—_dijo el_

—…un ángel? Ja, no deberías de juzgar a la gente por su físico…—_lo interrumpí _

—No lo hago, pero es difícil creer que pueda…dañar a alguien

—Pues créeme que lo hace…lo ha hecho y lo hará…_— dije seriamente_

—Tal vez sea su familia, tal vez la presionen demasiado, ¿no crees?, yo creo que es inocente…

—Piensa lo que creas…—_y lo decía en serio, ahora no me preocupaba lo que el pensara _

—¿Estás enojada?_ — y lo mire a los ojos, se veía triste momentáneamente, me sentí fatal por hacerlo sentir así …_

—Nop , ni un poco, asustada…si

—Tranquila, se un poco de artes marciales…—_ dijo levantando una ceja, y tomando una ridícula y muy inapropiada posición de ataque que lo llevo a caer al piso, me reí…por un momento olvide lo que hacíamos en la entrada del bosque…_

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

Corríamos a toda velocidad, Jasper no se alejaba más de cinco centímetros de donde me encontrara, llevaba mi mano fuertemente asegurada a la suya, sus rizos brillaban con los rayos de sol que le alcanzaban, viajamos toda la noche yendo de un lugar a otro, probablemente estaríamos muy lejos de casa, la orientación no se me había dado tan bien como a los demás de mi familia, sabía que estábamos lejos de casa, pero no exactamente donde.

Nos habíamos ido para poder forzar mis visiones, y que estas fueran de mejor calidad, solo nos habíamos detenido un par de horas para cazar, mis ojos no habían estado tan negros como lo estaban antes de que cazara, cuando terminamos, nos recostamos un segundo en la maleza del lugar, la hierba se encontraba quemada por el frio, Jasper a mi lado recibía los rayos que iluminaban su cuerpo, mientras lo observaba maravillada, cerré mis ojos tratando de obtener una visión, y ahí estaba…

"_Nessie en su habitación _saliendo por la ventana_**…borrón…**__Nessie corriendo por el bosque__**…borrón… **_Nessie y Arjen…¿juntos?_** …borrón… **_Arjen tirado en la nieve riéndose con mi Nessie quien miraba al bosque y su felicidad desaparecía_**…borrón…**_ del otro extremo del bosque…Jane"

Abrí los ojos de golpe, era la primera vez que obtenía una imagen tan clara de Nessie en una visión, pude ver más de lo que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero no me había gustado lo que veía, Nessie corría peligro, tenía que hacer algo…¿Cuándo ocurriría?...forcé otra vez la visión para obtener más detalles

Y la visión comenzó de nuevo:

"Lamento haberte despertado…, bueno básicamente quería que entregaras esto por mi_", vi como decía Nessie a su amigo... " _Y ¿porqué no lo entregas tu?"_ , respondió el chico… "_Estaremos fuera unos días…" , dijo mi Nesse… "¿Porque no regresaste a la escuela…_**ayer**_…?, ¿todo marcha bien?_— dijo el chico"_

Y me di cuenta de algo terrible, la visión era de algo que pasaría hoy mismo, y por la luz que había en la habitación y en el bosque podía ver que era por el mediodía en la visión, todavía tenía un par de horas para alcanzarla, no lo haría…no podría…debía hacer algo…

—Alice, ¿qué has visto?_ — dijo jazz al ver mi rostro_

—Necesitamos reunir a todos, que se dirijan a casa de Arjen… Nessie está con él, Jane…_— dije alarmada…_

—Entiendo, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?_ —pregunto rápidamente poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme_

—Un par de horas cuando mucho, llamare a Esme , tal vez Nessie no ha salido de casa aun_— dije con la esperanza de que tuviera razón, pero el teléfono sonó una y otra vez, hasta que me mando al buzón de voz…_

—¿Y bien?_ — pregunto Jasper_

—Nadie contesta Jazz, hay que correr, en el camino intentaremos alertar a todos, por ahora ya es muy tarde…hay que llegar antes de que…

—Lo sé Alice, vamos _— dijo tomando mi mano, corrimos aun más rápido de regreso a casa, necesitaba llegar….necesitaba ayudarla…_

**

* * *

**

**Renesme POV **

Arjen se encontraba frente a mí, y le daba la espalda al bosque, yo me encontraba riendo de su broma, cuando un grupo de pájaros me distrajo al abandonar un punto específico del bosque, estaban huyendo…

Detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de Arjen, se asomo aquello a lo que yo tanto temía, aquel rostro pequeño, labios pequeños y marcados, pómulos propios de un ángel, cabello rubio que le caía sobre los hombros, y sobre todo…ojos rojos, del rojo más vivo que haya visto en los últimos años…

Me quede paralizada, lo único que alcance a hacer fue posicionarme frente a Arjen como una barrera entre la joven vampiro y mi amigo, lo hice tan rápido que Arjen apenas y vio el movimiento, yo no perdía de vista a la chica que ahora se acercaba cautelosamente hacia nosotros, ¿se veía peligrosa?...no, se veía …asustada

_—_¡¡Nessie!!, ¿Cómo has hecho eso?, no pude ver como es… ¿Qué pasa? _—dijo Arjen_

_—_Quédate atrás de mi…_—le dije_

_—_Yo…_— comenzó el _

_—_¡¡¡Hazlo!!!_ —le ordene, en un tono de voz que incluso a mi me sorprendía…uno bastante amenazador…_

Arjen me hizo caso, se sentía raro ser yo la que cuidara en vez de ser cuidada, el no alcanzaba a ver a Jane aun, ella se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, pero para un humano hubiera sido imposible el detectarla, cuando la chica alcanzo una distancia considerable hacia nosotros, me puse en posición de batalla, ni siquiera sabía cómo era luchar, jamás había sido entrenada para esto, pero recordaba cómo habían entrenado a mama y trataba de hacer lo mismo…cuando estaba a veinte metros de nosotros Arjen se quedo sin habla, incluso pude ver como una lagrima caía de su mejilla al suelo…

_—_Eres tu…_— dijo él y ella hizo algo que yo no esperaba…le sonrió _

_—_Detente Jane…_—le ordene confundida…estaba preparada para uno de sus ataques mentales, pero no llegaron…y ella me hizo caso, aun sin decir ninguna palabra se giro hacia mí, apartando la sonrisa de su rostro, y levanto sus manos, como si nos dijera que no intentaría lastimarnos…no le creí…_

_—_Renesme…_— dijo ella finalmente_

_—_Rene-¿quién? _— pregunto Arjen_

_—_Sabes quién soy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_—_Lo siento pero sinceramente no se responder a esa pregunta, lo único en lo que pienso es en el_— y señalo a mi amigo_

_—_No dejare que lo lastimes, mi familia está a punto de llegar…_—la amenace_

_—_Oh!, no quiero lastimarlo…no puedo… en cuanto a tu familia, me molestaría mucho que trataran de meterse conmigo… o con el_—dijo ella _

_—_Su voz es…_—dijo Arjen quien parecía haber tomado un tranquilizante, su mirada estaba perdida en la joven vampiro_

_—_¿Por qué… él?_ —pregunte_

_—_No lo sé…solo paso, el es …_mi cantante__— dijo ella y llevo su mirada al piso_

_—_¿Cómo?_ — dijo Arjen confundido _

_—_Si lo es, sabes que no puedes lastimarlo ¿cierto?… así que… ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿dejarías tu estilo de vida por estar cerca?, ¿Cómo sabes que no lo mataras?

_—_Yo-yo no lo sé…solo sé que ya no puedo separarme de él, ya no mas…

_—_¿Cuál es tu plan?, responde Jane…!_— exigí, presionándola, resultaba menos amenazadora si los demás miembros de la guardia no estaban con ella _

_—_No lo sé…quiero…su sangre…pero no puedo…no quiero… _—se vio confundida _

_—_¿Mi...sangre?_—susurro Arjen y se dejo caer al suelo nevado _

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Al final **

Gracias por leerlo, espero les guste…y hay les encargo los comentarios, 15 por capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, aquí les va una probadita jeje:

Esto es un poco de lo que vendrá en el **siguiente capítulo:**

"_Finalmente después de tres semanas de ver a mi padre postrado en una cama podía sentirme en paz, todo había terminado..."_ Jake

"_Me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de agua, tome el vaso y lo lleve a mi boca, cuando inspire había algo diferente en la atmosfera, algo dulzón inundaba el ambiente, volví a tomar una cantidad considerable de aire y lo comprobé, olía a vampiro…"_ Jake

¿Que tiene que ver Jake en este momento de la historia?, ¿Qué significa que ha terminado…? ¿Quién está con Jake… será un Cullen o…?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo…nos vemos XD!!.... tienen teorías? , dejen un comentario ^^

Cuídense, un abrazo

**Vyanka **


	23. Capitulo 23 Regresando

**Notas al inicio****: **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, esta vez la respuesta fue muy rápida, gracias!

Para el próximo capítulo serán otros** 16** ¿si podemos?...yo creo que si ^^, detalles de **próxima actualización**…leer al final ^^ (también una nota para peke XD!)

un saludote a AnGiieeeH , gracias!, ^^ , nos leemos

* * *

**Capitulo 23. Regresando **

_Algunas horas antes y muchos kilómetros de distancia…_

**Jake POV**

Hace más de tres semanas que no veía a mi Nessie, estaba recostado en la cama de mi pequeña habitación, miraba hacia el techo, me perdía contando las estrellas que alguna vez mi padre había dibujado en el techo siendo yo un niño, algunas de esas estrellas tenían nombre, había una, la más radiante, esa que sobresalía de las demás, esa era mi Nessie, era increíble todo aquello que pudiera recordármela, incluso si cerraba mis ojos, ahí estaba, inhale acompasadamente.

Finalmente después de tres semanas de ver a mi padre postrado en una cama podía sentirme en paz, todo había terminado...

**Flashback**

Hace cuatro días habían tocado a la puerta, el doctor vendría a visitar a mi padre, en una de sus consultas a domicilio, últimamente muy frecuentes, cuando abrí la puerta el doctor se encontraba afuera con su traje de etiqueta, su bata y cargando los aparatos raros que ellos solían traer consigo, creo que a uno le denominaban estratoscopio…(estetoscopio en realidad ^^)

_—_Buenas tardes Jake, señor Black_— saludo a mi padre quien estaba en la pequeña sala, seguía aun muy débil para levantarse a saludar, pero alcanzo a levantar su cabeza para saludar al doctor_

_—_Que hay Doc—_dije yo y lo invite a pasar, el se sentó en un sofá cerca de Billy y comenzó a checarlo con su instrumental_

_—_¿Cómo has visto a tu padre?, ¿algún cambio? _— pregunto mientras colocaba la parte plana del estratoscopio en el corazón de mi padre_

_—_No ha tenido ataques en casi dos semanas, ¿Que dicen los estudios? _— pregunte_

_—_Traigo buenas noticias hijo , creo que podremos ayudar a tu padre—_ dijo terminando de examinar a mi padre, mostro una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y arrugas se marcaron al lado de sus ojos_

_—_¿en serio?, ¿como?

_—_Los nuevos resultados me dicen que los has cuidado bastante bien chico, tenemos que hacerle una prueba más y si el resultado es favorable, lo programaremos para cirugía…_—dijo el_

_—_¿Cirugía?...no lo sé, usted dijo que…—_ el me había dicho que la cirugía no era opción, me preocupe que lo haya elegido, después de lo reacio que se había puesto al tema anteriormente_

_—_Si, se que dije que sería muy riesgoso en su caso, pero es la única oportunidad que tiene, y los laboratorios me dicen que está listo Jake, ¿quieres verlo tendido en una cama siempre?_ —me dijo seriamente_

_—_No, solo prometa que no lo dejara irse…—_le dije al doctor _

_—_Prometo…hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance muchacho_—_ y en su mirada solo había sinceridad

_—_Bien, eso es suficiente por mí, ¿papa?_ —pregunte a mi padre que había escuchado todo, el solo atino a asentir levemente _

_—_Entonces lo programare para mañana, después de que me den los resultados, ¿está bien?_ —pregunto el doctor_

_—_¿Mañana?

_—_Entre más rápido mejor Jake_ —dijo el_

_—_Está bien, mañana será…

Al siguiente día mi padre fue internado en el hospital más cercano a la reserva, la cirugía era un hecho ahora, mi padre tenía una oportunidad, y por lo tanto yo también la tendría, si todo saldría bien, yo estaría con mi Nessie muy pronto…_sonreí ante la idea_

Pasaron poco menos de dos horas antes de que el doctor saliera de la cirugía, caminaba a paso firme hacia donde me encontraba, llevaba uno de esos trajes azules, como pijamas que solían llevar los cirujanos, trate de mirarlo a la cara para observar su reacción, pero no pude verlo directamente, traía cubrebocas, yo estaba realmente nervioso, espere hasta que estuvo frente a mí, y no dije nada, espere que el rompiera el silencio

_—_Todo ha salido bien Jake, tu padre está fuera de peligro ahora muchacho_— lo escuche y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, mi padre se encontraba bien, yo vería a mi Nessie…la sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y luche contra el impulso de derramar lagrimas ante la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos _

___—_G-gracias doc…

_—_Puedes ir a verlo, todo ha salido mejor de lo esperado, incluso con un poco de reposo, creo que podrás llevarlo mañana a casa…

_—_Genial…genial…genial, gracias!!_ —grite varias veces de alegría, hasta que el mismo doctor me pidiera que bajara la voz, había varios pacientes en recuperación que les molestarían mis gritos…_

_—_Tranquilo, ahora ve a verlo Jake, Te está esperando …_— me dijo y yo salí a un paso rápido hacia su habitación _

**Fin del Flashback **

_

* * *

_

**Jake POV**

_Tiempo actual…_

Habían pasado tres días desde que Billy había regresado a casa, aunque aun se encontraba débil, el cambio se observo inmediatamente, podía cuidarse por sí solo, me permitía ayudarlo en un par de cosas solamente, pero era el mismo Billy de siempre, un poco más débil…

Me levante rápidamente, hoy sería un día especial, lo sabía porque hoy le hablaría finalmente a mi Nessie, compensaría por haberle llamado un par de veces en la semana solamente, le diría la razón de mi apartamiento, le diría que todo estaba bien y lo estaría de hoy en adelante, y lo más importante , iría a visitarla…_al diablo con las reglas_, me dije.

Cuando baje la escalera, mi padre se encontraba como se le acostumbraba ver tiempo atrás, observando un partido de beisbol en la televisión nueva que le habían regalado los chupasangres hace un año, gracias a eso Billy les había tomado aun mas estima…

Me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de agua, era muy temprano en la mañana aun, apenas el sol había terminado de salir por el este, no eran más de las ocho de la mañana, comprobé la hora al observar el reloj de la pequeña cocina, tome el vaso de cristal y lo lleve a mi boca, cuando inspire había algo diferente en la atmosfera, algo dulzón inundaba el ambiente, volví a tomar una cantidad considerable de aire y lo comprobé, olía a vampiro…

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Horas antes y kilómetros lejos de aquí…_

Estaba muy confundido, en los sueños de mi Nessie yo no aparecía, no estaba a su lado, ¿Cómo era posible que si mi Bella y mi hija estuvieran en peligro yo no estuviera ahí?, pero yo sabía muy bien la respuesta, la única forma en la que no estuviera, era si en realidad ya no formaba parte de esta existencia, cerré mis ojos ante tal pensamiento, si las visiones de mi hija se cumplían, me quedaría poco tiempo a su lado y de mi Bella, pero no era eso lo que más me atormentaba, no, si ellas seguían con vida y tenían una oportunidad mi "vida" no se perdería en vano , pero he aquí el problema, ¿quién cuidaría de ellas cuando yo ya no estuviese?...solo pensé en un nombre…

Espere hasta que la mayoría de mi familia saliese de casa, cuando solo quedábamos mi Bella , mi pequeña y yo , decidí que era hora de organizar mis probabilidades, me despedí de mi esposa, ella ni si quiera pregunto él porque me marchaba, porque lo sabía, y me daba pavor que intentara terminar con su existencia si la nuestra ya no estaba unida, pero no seria así, no ahora, ella tendría a Nessie, Nessie la necesitaría y ella tendría que estar ahí para ella…ya que yo no estaría.

"_Regresa…" _me había dicho mi pequeña…y aunque no tuviera un corazón vivo, sentí como este era arrancado de mi pecho para quedarse con ellas…

No podía quedarme un segundo más a su lado, el verla tan…_pequeña, tan vulnerable_, ese poder era abrazador, casi tan poderoso como mi unión a mi Bella, la paternidad…Si no salía ahora, jamás lo lograría, tenía que pensar en su futuro, porque ella lo tendría, me aseguraría de eso…

Corrí hacia mi objetivo, si adoptaba un ritmo apresurado sabría que podía llegar a una hora cercana al amanecer, no sabía cuándo comenzaría lo descrito en las visiones, pero tenía que hacer algo por mi familia y tenía que comenzar ahora…

Había recorrido más de la mitad del territorio que tenía que completar, era faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, si seguía al mismo paso, mis cálculos serian correctos y estaría en…

**

* * *

****Jacob POV**

_De regreso al tiempo actual…_

En segundos corrí hacia el bosque, apenas había puesto un pie fuera de casa cuando mi teléfono sonó, lo ignore, pero siguió insistiendo, hasta que me percaté que era Seth, me imagine que para ahora todos abrían detectado el aroma en el aire…

_—_¿Seth? — _pregunte abriendo mi teléfono_

_—_Jake, ¡¿hueles eso , crees que sean los Cullen?! — _dijo emocionado_

_—_No lo sé, pero sea quien sea, mantente al margen, yo iré a ver_— le dije_

_—_Ni lo pienses Jake, además estamos en camino— _me dijo_

_—_¿estamos? — _pregunté, ¿ya se habían enterado los demás?_

_—_Solo Leah y yo, sabes que no puedo quitármela de encima— _dijo excusándose por la compañía de su hermana, escuche un "me la vas a pagar mocoso" de parte de Leah y un pequeño golpe, seguido de una carcajada y una disculpa de Seth…_

_—_No traspasen la línea, no aun…los veo en la entrada norte, de ahí viene el aroma, lo mejor será comunicarnos de la forma tradicional — _decidí interrumpirlos, esta forma de comunicación con ellos era…ridícula, así que sugería la otra opción, además teníamos que estar preparados…_

_—_Bien— _dijo Seth colgando la llamada _

Comenzaron las descargas de energía, mis pupilas se dilataron, comencé a temblar violentamente, cuando me di cuenta ya corría en cuatro patas, en cuanto estuve en mi forma lobuna aumente la velocidad, y pude comunicarme con mi manada, en segundos ya estaban a mi lado, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, solo escuchábamos nuestras respiraciones, y…nuestros pensamientos

_***Seth estaba realmente emocionado, el había adquirido un lazo de amistad muy anormal hacia los chupasangre, y ahora que cabía la posibilidad que uno de ellos estuviera cerca, eso lo hacía saltar de felicidad, se portaba como un niño, en cambio Leah, ella tenía en su mente varias estrategias , no se confiaba a que fuera un Cullen, y aunque lo fuese no le agradaba la idea de su visita, si no fuera por su instinto protector hacia Seth , tal vez no hubiera venido, aunque la chica suele ser un…***_

_—_Sabes que si hubiera venido Jake— _dijo ella interrumpiendo mi pensamiento _

_—_Demonios! Leah , podrías dejar de meterte en mi mente!—_le dije_

_—_Sabes que no puedo evitarlo , vamos estamos muy cerca — _dijo ella y acelero el trote, retándonos a seguirle el paso, ambos sabíamos que podía evitarlo, pero la verdad era que es muy sobre protectora hacia nosotros, siempre atenta, iba a contestar apenas cuando otra voz en mi cabeza interrumpió mi cometido _

_—_Hey Jake, no soy un niño camarada! — _se quejo mi amigo, genial! Ahora también me había escuchado _

_—_Vamos cállate y corre más rápido …niño — _dije al final y solté una risotada lobuna _

_—_¡¡¡Hey!!! — _grito y comenzó a correr más rápido para alcanzarnos, en segundos los tres íbamos al mismo al mismo nivel_

Un par de minutos después nos encontrábamos en la línea que dividía a la Reserva de Forks, en la zona norte, en este lugar era donde se percibía mejor el aroma, era horrible, demasiado empalagoso

_—_esperen aquí, iré a ver, y es una orden… — _les dije y no se movieron de su lugar, odiaba dar órdenes, pero no podía ponerlos en peligro_

_—_Bien, ten cuidado y si hay problemas…

_—_Se los hare saber Leah — _le dije y comencé a caminar hacia el frente_

Me transforme a mi forma humana, por suerte siempre cargaba con mi ropa, había hecho una especie de bolso que la llevaba, llevarla en el hocico no era agradable, además siempre terminaba mojada…

En cuanto estaba vestido, retome mi camino hacia donde venia el aroma, estaba cerca, probablemente unos quinientos metros cuando mucho, seguí caminando percibiendo el aroma en busca de otros rastros, no quería ser guiado hacia una trampa, cuando llevaba unos trescientos metros me detuve abruptamente, alguien estaba detrás de los arboles, podía sentirlo, el olor era más penetrante que antes, si había un vampiro estaba justo frente a mi…

_—_¡¡Muéstrate sanguijuela!!— _grite hacia los arboles, de pronto una silueta humana comenzaba a descubrirse, hoy era un día soleado en Forks, y pude ver como su piel brillaba al contacto con los rayos solares, pude ver su cabello revuelto y sabia que lo conocía…_

_—_¡¡¿¿Edward??!! — _¿qué hacia aquí?, ¿qué estaba pasando? porque venía solo…¿Dónde estaba mi Nessie?!!!_

_—_Ella no viene conmigo, vine porque necesito un favor, estamos en problemas Jake, otra vez me veo forzado a pedirte que cuides a la razón de mi existencia— _se explico, respondiendo mis preguntas mentales, y en la forma en la que dijo la ultima parte pude percibir realmente su estado de ánimo, se veía angustiado, tal vez no tanto como cuando Bella estaba embarazada, antes de que tuvieran su etapa feliz__…, __no , era justo como en ese momento…._

_—_Explícate, ¿Como e…— _necesitaba saber cómo estaba mi Nessie _

_—_Están bien…por ahora — _respondió el, necesitaba verlas para comprobar lo que me decía, no lo creería después de verlo así de atormentado _

_—_Llévame con ellas— _le pedí, más bien le ordene _

_—_Lo hare, hablaremos en el camino, ¿te parece? —_dijo aceptando rápidamente , yo asentí_

_—_¿Que estamos esperando? —_pregunte _

_—_Creo que tu manada está esperando una orden , alfa…— _dijo el_

_—_Dame un par de minutos, ni se te ocurra desaparecer —_le dije _

_—_Seguro, pero no tardes, el vuelo sale en poco tiempo

_—_¿Vuelo?... — _pregunté_

_—_Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible, y no te ofendas pero …no eres tan rápido muchacho

_—_Mientras sea lo mejor para Nessie no me importa…pero seré mas rápido que tu algún día…— _le dije amenazadoramente _

_—_Deja de jugar chico, ve con tu manada — _¿me había dicho chico?, ¿quién demonios creía que era?, casi podía ver que disfrutaba el hecho que no me negaría a lo que me pidiese con tal de ver a Nessie _

Corrí de vuelta con los míos, cuando llegue los dos seguían en la misma posición, solo que en forma humana, también llevaban ropas…

_—_Y bien Jake…¿era uno de los nuestros?, me refiero, ¿un amigo?

_—_Escuchen tengo que irme, es Edward…algo pasa, iré con él, no le digan todo a Billy, aun está muy débil, podrían quedarse con él un par de días, díganle que he ido a visitar a Nessie solamente, que se me ha permitido verla, no sé, inventen algo por mi…

_—_¡Wow!, Edward, ¡esta aquí!, tengo que saludarlo Jake , vamos un segundo!!! —_suplico mi amigo…_

_—_No hay tiempo Seth, vayan a casa, ¿Leah? —_observe a mi amiga, no se veía muy contenta con los eventos ni las decisiones que había tomado, pero aun así no decía nada…_

_—_Si ¿alfa? —_pregunto haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, casi nunca usaba ese tono conmigo, estaba molesta_

_—_Vamos no te enojes, es solo un favor Leah, no una orden…¿podrías hacerlo por mi?, cuida a mi padre, solo vigilen que este bien , por favor Leah…

_—_Ahhhgg bien, tu ve con tus sanguijuelas, y ¿Jake?, cuidate…—_dijo antes de correr de nuevo hacia la reserva y alejarse de donde estaba, su hermano al verla alejarse se giro hacia mí , hizo un ademán con su mano ,despidiéndose claro , y corrió tras ella_

_—_Gracias Leah…—_dije cuando los vi marcharse _

Cuando me voltee hacia donde me esperaba Edward, me encontré con que ya se encontraba a mi lado, comenzó a correr y yo lo seguí, era más rápido que yo, al darse cuenta bajo su velocidad, nunca visualice a Edward como alguien mejor que yo, pero la verdad era que con el tiempo él se había ganado mi respeto, alguna vez me había dicho que si no fuera por que trataba de robarle la razón de su existencia, le caería muy bien y seriamos buenos amigos, y yo le había respondido casi inmediatamente que esa no era una probabilidad, nunca lo visualice como un aliado, mucho menos como un…amigo, pero después de verlo aquí, después de haber cruzado todo el país, solo por proteger a los que amaba, eso era algo para respetarse…

Llegamos al aeropuerto de la ciudad más cercana, el vuelo según me había dicho Edward saldría en un par de minutos, dijo que haríamos casi la mitad del tiempo que ellos habían hecho pues era un vuelo directo, sin escalas…

_—_No pasara nada, y te contare todo en el viaje Jake…—_dijo tranquilizándome, la verdad es que jamás había viajado de esta manera y tenía que aceptarlo estaba nervioso…genial… "El líder de la manada que se ha enfrentado a poderosos vampiros le teme a volar…" pensé _

Abordamos, y trate de enfocarme en obtener respuestas de Edward y olvidar mi pequeño problema con las alturas…

_—_Y, ¿bien?, ¿Cómo esta ella? _— le dije_

_—_Ella está bien, te extraña demasiado…ambas lo hacen

_—_¿Bella? —_pregunte_

_—_Si, extraña a su mejor amigo…— _me dijo con una sonrisa triste_

_—_¿Qué es lo que…—…_ pasa? , iba a preguntar, tenía que saberlo…_

_—_Los Volturis Jake

_—_¿Por qué? — _pregunte y la rabia comenzó a surgir en mi interior, malditos sanguijuelas, la ultima vez los habíamos dejado ir, pero esta vez no dejaría ninguna posibilidad de que esto se pudiera repetir…_

_—_No lo sabemos aun, y tranquilízate Jake, no admiten animales en el área de primera clase —_dijo tratando de controlar mi parte lobuna con una broma que ni siquiera llegue a prestarle atención _

_—_¿cuando…?— _apenas comencé a preguntar cuando fui interrumpido…_

_—_No lo sabemos, pero no puede ser muy lejos, el amig…—_y se quedo callado…_

_—_¿Quién? — _pregunte…_

_—_Nessie ha hablado contigo, ¿cierto? —_pregunto el _

_—_¿Acerca de que específicamente?, ella suele contarme como le va en el colegio, como la tratan los humanos y pues como les va con ustedes , pero no mas…— _dije sinceramente_

_—_Ella tiene un…amigo Jake— _dijo cautelosamente_

_—_¿Amigo? —_pregunte… _

_—_Si, su nombre es Arjen, y aparece en las visiones…—maldita sea!, quien fuese no dejaría que lastimara a mi Nessie

_—_¿El es?...

_—_No, hasta donde sabemos es solo un humano Jake, entiendo que debes de estar algo confundido ahora, pero puedo asegurarte que el chico es solo un amigo, así como tu …

_—_¿Qué te hace confiar en él, lo has…?

_—_No, no puedo leerlo, solo lo sé, mira el chico no es malo, no la dañara… ella confía en este chico, por lo tanto yo confió en el…

_—_Nessie confía en mí, sin embargo tu…— _no sé porque lo dije, fue automáticamente, no es que me importara que el confiara en mi o no , no es que estuviera celoso del mocoso…._

_—_Vamos Jake, tienes que entender…ella es mi pequeña, no puedo… en fin, pero como lo dije antes, llegado este momento — _hizo como si tomara aire, como si le costara continuar_— quiero que sepas que no habría alguien más a quien le confiaría el futuro de mi familia, que no fueras tu…, estoy orgulloso de ti Jacob , aunque no te importen mis palabras, quiero que lo sepas, gracias por estar a su lado…— _termino su pequeño discurso_

_—_Yo..y-yo—_ y no supe cómo responder a sus palabras, el confiaba en mi, finalmente aceptaba que cuidara de Nessie…y me lo decía_

_—_Tranquilo, no quiere decir que te este entregando a mi hija así de fácil, además Bella estará ahí para cuidarla de ti… — _dijo golpeándome el hombro, pero algo no iba bien en esa frase, su mirada a pesar de su sonrisa era triste…él no se incluía en ese futuro… _

_—_De que estás hablando, ¿tu…? —_pregunté_

_—_No aparezco en las visiones Jake…sabes lo que eso significa, ¿crees que abandonaría a mi familia en un momento así? —_dijo bajando su cabeza_

_—_¿Porque estas tan tranquilo?…no entiendo…—_dije realmente confundido…_

_—_Porque sé que estarán bien, las dejare en buenas manos…su bienestar es lo único que me importa —_dijo él y mi respeto por el aumento_

_—_Gracias supongo

_—_¿Porque?, prácticamente te estoy pidiendo que cuides de ellas, sacrificarte por ellas si es necesario…y aun así me agradeces…eres raro Jacob Black, aunque no te culpo, yo haría lo mismo…

_—_No, por confiar en mí, eres un buen tipo Edward Cullen… pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza , no somos amigos …

_—_No, somos familia…— _dijo él y cerró los ojos fingiendo que dormía, poniéndole un fin a nuestra conversación, así que finalmente me aceptaba…maldito chupasangre, estaba haciendo difícil mi tarea de odiarlo…_

Habían pasado un par de horas, eran las once de la mañana, cuando Edward se tenso en su asiento…

_—_¿Qué pasa? — _pregunte, sus manos estaban destruyendo el respaldo de los asientos con solo presionarlos un poco…_

_—_No, no ahora…— _dijo el aplicando más fuerza , sus labios estaban definidos en una línea recta que señalaba su angustia instantánea_

_—_¿Nessie? — _pregunte con miedo de saber la respuesta , el solo asintió y llevo sus manos directamente a su rostro, como si se lamentara o tratare de entender algo_

_—_Jane… finalmente está comenzando… —_dijo en un suspiro_

_—_Como es qu...

_—_Alice, no me habia enfocado en ella, ha tenido una visión… y hasta ahora he podido verla, demonios!!...¿Qué tiempo es ahora?

_—_Son las once ¿porque? ¿Que vio la enana?

_—_Solo tenemos una hora cuando mucho…Nessie está con Arjen ahora, finalmente Jane ha decidido hacer una visita, pero Alice no ha visto algo mas después de su aparición…—_dijo poniendo sus dedos en la sien , como si tratara de concentrarse _

_—_¿Arjen y Nessie juntos?... —_de todo lo que había dicho, lo único que tenía en mente era eso…ellos dos juntos, finalmente Nessie había tomado una decisión , ¿era demasiado tarde para nosotros dos?...claro que también pensaba en Jane, mi Nessie contra un Volturi…¿estaba su familia con ella , no es cierto?, claro que era así, de otra forma ella contra un miembro de la guardia simplemente saldría …_

_—_No tienes porque…

_—_Juntos…— _lo interrumpí, demonios!, ¿es que era la única palabra que saldría de mi boca?…_

**TBC**

**

* * *

****Notas al final **

_**Actualizaciones: **_Los días de actualización son: miércoles, viernes y sábado , ósea que si para el viernes no hay 16 comentarios , me espero al sábado , si aun así no se completan, actualizo hasta el siguiente miércoles ..ok espero no haberlo puesto tan reburujado…cualquier duda o aclaración, por comentario o mail ^^

_**Para peke**_: oye de verdad que si quiero charlar contigo pero no me apareces en el Messenger….creo que es incorrecta la dirección que pusiste, si quieres checa mi perfil y al final esta mi mail para que cheques si lo tienes bien, en cuanto lo tengas mándame un mail y te lo contesto inmediatamente ^^, trate de agregar la dirección que pusiste y me dice que no tienes msn aun…. Estas cosas de la tecnología jejeje , pero de verdad espero charlar contigo pronto, nos vemos saludos

Mmm ahora si hay les va una probadita de lo que viene en _**el siguiente capítulo**_:

"Salí rápidamente del ala oeste del hospital, maldije el hecho de que fuese un hospital grande, por todos los pasillos había gente así que tuve que correr a velocidad humana, aun cuando solo tenía unos minutos para poder ayudar a mi hija, derribe a varias personas que estorbaban en el camino, espere que no dañara a alguien de gravedad, pero aun así no voltee atrás…" _**Bella **_

…

"Y me detuve abruptamente, ¿Dónde encontraría a mi Nessie…?, ella estaba con Arjen, ¿pero dónde estaba el?....cerré los ojos e inhale una cantidad de aire considerable, nunca había seguido un rastro, y no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero era mi hija, conocía su aroma como conocía mi propia esencia, desee que funcionara… solo tenía unos minutos para averiguarlo…."_**Bella**_

Ahora si…Nos leemos pronto….

Cuídense mucho un abrazote desde México

**Vyanka**


	24. Capitulo 24 Tomando el riesgo

**Notas al inicio: **solo que hay les va el siguiente capitulito!, nos vemos el sábado…

Este capitulito va dedicado XD! para**: Peke ,** por que finalmente pude agregarla al msn jejejej...creo

* * *

**Capitulo 24. Tomando el riesgo… **

_**Edward POV**_

Faltaban aun tres horas para llegar a mi destino, y en solo una mi hija estaría cara a cara con Jane, no podía creerlo, finalmente estaba comenzado, como es que no lo vi venir, prácticamente las deje solas…estaba fallando, creí que con llevar a Jake cumpliría en gran parte mi deuda a mi familia, pero estaba muy equivocado, en realidad solo le di una oportunidad, una puerta abierta a este futuro…

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento, me dirigí hacia el área donde estaban las sobrecargo y le pedí el teléfono a una de ellas, le explique que era de vida o muerte y puse una de mis sonrisas mas manipuladoras… y funcionó, en segundos estaba al teléfono con Alice

—Edward, ¿ya lo sabes cierto? — _dijo ella en cuanto tomo la llamada_

—Dime que ya estas con ella Alice…— _le dije…_

—Lo siento…no p…

—¡¡¿Donde esta Bella?!! — _pregunte interrumpiéndola, porque en lo que veía Alice no se encontraba Bella a su lado…_

—Nessie le hizo una jugada Edward, la pequeña la alejo para poder escaparse…lamento no haberlo visto venir antes, yo-yo— _dijo ella realmente consternada_

—No, no es tu culpa Alice, es mía…debí estar ahí — _dije _

—No es culpa de nadie Edward, pero no nos precipitemos, veras que no pasa nada, Bella está muy cerca de ella y hace unos minutos he tenido una visión…ella llegara, eso espero…

—¿Jane esta sola?... —_pregunte, si solo se encontraba Jane, había una oportunidad, pues Bella era inmune a sus ataques…sin embargo si no era así y había más miembros de la guardia, bueno no quiero pensar en eso…_

—No lo sé, la visión solo la mostraba a ella…

—¡Diablos! , no puedo hacer nada ahora, estoy en un avión con Jake…vamos para allá, mantenlas a salvo Alice…

—Oh, Jacob…por eso no pude ver tu futuro…menos mal, comenzaba a preocuparme, Edward hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance…tengo que irme, tengo que acelerar el paso…

—Bien, nos vemos en unas horas…

Regrese a mi asiento y trate de controlarme para no acabar con todo los muebles de la aeronave, Jacob seguía a mi lado un tanto confuso y algo perdido en su mirada, el pobre chico de verdad estaba pasándola mal, sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en ella, quería cuidarla y se sentía igual o peor que yo de no poder hacerlo ahora…

**

* * *

****Bella POV **

_Casi un hora después… _

—Carlisle, en serio no tienes porque realizar todo este papeleo, solo es un paquete…—le dije un tanto molesta

—Vamos Bella, no hay prisa, tranquila, Nessie estará bien… ¿encontraste lo que querías o más bien lo que Nessie quiere…?—_pregunto mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, no me sentía feliz lejos de Nessie, estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que no debía de haber venido y dejar a Nessie sola en primer lugar…_

—Pues claro después de esperar a que revisaras a todos tus pacientes, ¿de verdad no podíamos venir directo a la sala de transfusiones? _—me queje, había pasado poco más de dos horas esperando a que el doctor Carlisle terminara su ronda de visita a los pacientes…_

—Vamos, es parte de mis responsabilidades, además todo valdrá la pena cuando se lo lleves a Nessie, ¿tu…como lo llevas? _— preguntó_

—¿Sabes? aun es difícil….aun…la deseo, pero no como para matar a alguien…aun así me grita… es extraño…de humana la sangre provocaba que me sintiera mareada, ahora lo hace también, pero por otros motivos…_— dije con sinceridad, la verdad es que mientras me encontraba en ese lugar tenía que utilizar toda mi fuerza de autocontrol, no entendía como Carlisle podía hacer esto diariamente…_

—Claro que lo hace, y es normal, sabía que era arriesgado traerte aquí, espero no estés sufriendo más de la cuenta Bella, no entiendo que llevo a Nessie a mandarte por esto

—Sabes creo que quería estar un momento sola…_— y pensé con detenimiento, la verdad es que mi hija quería estar sola… me había alejado, quizá ya se había cansado de mi…_

—Doctor, tiene una llamada…su hija Alice lo llama_— entro una señorita al consultorio, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Alice llamaba a Carlisle, quizá había tenido una visión …_

—Oh!, ponla en la línea cuatro por favor Kim_— dijo encantadoramente el padre de Edward, yo agudice mi oído para poder escucharles…_

—¿Alice? _—dijo él y ella le contesto un simple "hola", después comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, entre lo que alcance a escuchar con claridad se encontraban las frases "ella está con Arjen… no sé cómo pudo escaparse… al mediodía aproximadamente pasara lo que tememos, Jane estará con Nessie, no puedo ver sus movimientos aun…, lo lamento no pude contactarlos antes….esta Bella contigo cierto?"_

—Entiendo...y ella está conmigo, le contare en un instante, ¿quieres charlar con ella…?_— y escuche un "no ,no hay tiempo, tiene que ir con Nessie…es la única que…, ¿Qué hacemos Carlisle?, no dejare que…"__ del otro lado de la bocina _

—Iremos en seguida, nos reuniremos en casa y de ahí saldremos todos…_— dijo Carlisle y Alice solo atino a contestar un breve "está bien", seguido del tono que anunciaba el corte de la llamada…_

—No …_— dije yo _

—¿Bella?

—Lo escuche… tengo que irme, ahora…

—Espera…Bella es muy arriesgado, no tomemos decisiones apresuradas , solo serán unos minutos…

—Tal vez mi Nessie no tenga esos minutos Carlisle…sé que me entiendes, harías lo mismo…_— se quedo callado ante mis palabras y tras una corta pausa contestó…_

—Ve entonces…y Bella?, cuídate y cuida de Nessie…, estaremos con ustedes en minutos, lo prometo…

—Gracias Carlisle…lo hare

Salí del consultorio, decenas de posibles escenarios cruzaban mi mente, pero tenía la esperanza de que en al menos uno de ellos, yo llegaría a tiempo y mi hija saliera con vida…

No dejaría que le pasara algo a mi Nessie, ¿Por qué la había dejado sola en primer lugar?, en estos momentos no podía negar que estaba molesta con ella, me había engañado, solo para ponerse en peligro, si las cosas saldrían bien…y tenía que ser así, tendría una larga charla con mi hija…

Salí rápidamente del ala oeste del hospital, maldije el hecho de que fuese un hospital grande, por todos los pasillos había gente así que tuve que correr a velocidad humana, aun cuando solo tenía unos minutos para poder ayudar a mi hija, derribe a varias personas que estorbaban en el camino, espere que no dañara a alguien de gravedad, pero aun así no voltee atrás…

Cuando estuve fuera de las instalaciones, espere hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, una vez dentro del refugio de los arboles, corrí como nunca lo había hecho, sin una dirección especifica solo por instinto, veía pasar los arboles y las hojas a mi alrededor de una forma en la que por primera vez no pude ver detalladamente sus contornos, iba demasiado rápido, hasta que me detuve abruptamente…

¿Dónde encontraría a mi Nessie…?, ella estaba con Arjen, ¿pero dónde estaba el?....cerré los ojos e inhale una cantidad de aire considerable, nunca había seguido un rastro, y no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero era mi hija, conocía su aroma como conocía mi propia esencia, desee que funcionara…

Después de un par de minutos en los que la desesperación estaba impidiéndome el respirar incluso, detecte algo, era mi Nessie, a unos ocho kilómetros al sur, justo hacia donde me estaba dirigiendo…sonreí, mi instinto ya me llevaba por buen camino…

**

* * *

****Renesme POV **

_Unos ocho kilómetros al sur y unos minutos antes…_

Gire a ver a mi amigo, sus manos cubrían su rostro y de vez en cuando estiraban algunos mechones de cabello, se veía muy confundido... regrese mi vista hacia la pequeña intrusa y me acerque a Arjen sin perder de vista los ojos rojos y cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer…

_— _Arjen…_— le dije mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y le comenzaba a pasar la otra mano en su cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos, quería tranquilizarlo un poco…_

_— _Y-yo…_— dijo Jane acercándose un poco más, tenía una mueca de disgusto y miedo en su rostro, llevo su mano hacia el frente, como señalando a Arjen…me tense inmediatamente_

_— _¡¡Detente Jane!! , ahora…_—y sus pasos cedieron con mis palabras, su rostro se descompuso un poco mas y por ultimo llevo sus manos a una especie de abrazo para ella misma…_

_— _Tranquilo Arjen no dejare que te lastime…_— le prometí a mi amigo…_

_— _¿Nessie qué está pasando?… ¿Qué son… ustedes?..._ — pregunto confundido, esperaba que su pregunta llegara, aun así no pude pensar en una respuesta adecuada…_

_— _La verdad es que no puedo decírtelo…se supone que no deberías de saber su existencia…ahora estas en peligro, cuanto lo siento…

_— _¿Tu…?_— pregunto el…_

_— _No Arjen…no soy una de ellos…aun_— dije lo último en un tono que él no pudo captar completamente, la verdad era que no era un vampiro…ni un humano_

_— _Tu familia…es como Jane ¿cierto?, he visto su piel…sus ojos podrán ser diferentes pero…_— y lo capto rápidamente, mi amigo era algo tardado pero finalmente había hecho todas las conjeturas y estaba… más tranquilo de lo que esperaba._

_— _No puedo decir nada Arjen…hay reglas… _— le dije, básicamente yo no le diría, si él lo concluía no sería mi culpa, seria culpa de Jane…_

_— _Entiendo Nessie…¿Pero si no eres como ella, como podrás ayudarme sin poner tu vida en peligro?, no dejare que eso pase…¿sabes?_ — dijo comenzándose a poner de pie…_

_— _Detente… agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero creo que puedo hacer más que tú en esta situación…correr no es lo único que se me da bien Arjen…_—sonreí un poco y le dije volviéndome a poner frente a él, separándolo de Jane._

_— _Tranquilos…no los dañare, quiero una tregua Nessie…_— dijo de repente la chica de ojos rojos, ¿me había llamado Nessie?...._

_— _¿Una tregua?_ — pregunte_

_— _Hablare con ustedes, necesito hacerlo… yo-yo he intentado por todos los medios de alej… pero…al final siempre termino a su lado…_— dijo ella a una velocidad que incluso a mí se me dificulto escuchar toda la frase…._

_— _¿De verdad no piensas dañarnos…?—_ dijo Arjen y sus ojos brillaron con algo más que esperanza reflejada…como podía creerlo tan rápido…_

_— _Al menos lo estoy intentando… o acaso, ¿has recibido alguna forma de tortura de mi parte Nessie? —_ dijo ahora si llamándome por mi nombre, como si nos conociéramos por años, incluso pude ver una sonrisa inocente al final_

_— _¿Cómo se que no es una trampa de tu parte?…, ¿donde están los demás de tu aquelarre….—_ pregunte sin decir la palabra Volturi, pues Arjen estaba presente…_

_— _He tenido problemas…yo-yo los he abandonado_…— dijo ella en pausas, era tan extraño ver a un vampiro tartamudear, se veía como una niña asustada…_

_— _No puedo creer en tus palabras… los Volturis siempre mienten_… — le dije y se me escapo la palabra, espere que Arjen no escuchara pues usaba un tono bajo…_

_— _Pues esta vez espero que lo hagas , la supervivencia de todos nosotros está ligada a eso…_— dijo ella dejando la media sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro segundos antes _

_— _¿Cómo?_ — preguntamos Arjen y yo al mismo tiempo_

_— _Lo lamento es muy tarde ya para tratar de corregir mis errores, mi propio hermano Alec lo ha dejado muy claro…—_ dijo ella mirando el suelo…_

_— _¿Alec?, el no ha…?—_ pregunte automáticamente, generalmente cuando veías a Jane a su lado siempre estaba su hermano de Clan Alec…_

___— _Me ha abandonado…— dijo en un tono bastante profundo y cargado de melancolía…

_— _Lamento oír eso…_— dijo Arjen y ella le brindo una sonrisa…_

_— _Gr-Gracias_— supuse que era la primera vez que Jane utilizaba esas palabras_

_— _¿Nessie?, de verdad crees que pueda representar un peligro, digo solo obsérvala se ve mucho mas atormentada que nosotros….tal vez solo busque ayuda…_— dijo mi amigo_

_— _Arjen… yo-yo no puedo confiar…ella…ah demonios!!!..._ —grite …_

_— _Lamento ocasionarte todas estas molestias Nessie_— dijo ella_

_— _Deja de hacer eso…_— le pedí…_

_— _¿Hacer qué?, lo lamento no te he entendido_—respondió ella desconcertada _

_— _Eso exactamente, actuar como si fueras una buena persona…confundirme con tus palabras…solo detente _— volví a demandar…_

_— _Renesme, no puedo cambiar mi pasado… y tienes razón, no soy una buena persona, soy un monstruo siempre lo he sido, solo quiero una oportunidad…quiero que pare…_— dijo ella bastante conmovida…_

_— _Mi familia…._— comencé a decir_

_— _¿Qué, Nessie?_ — me interrumpió Arjen_

_— _Me van a matar…, _— me lleve las manos a la cabeza y respire profundamente— _está bien Jane, creo en tus palabras, solo espero no equivocarme, porque en el momento en el que algo salga mal, yo misma me encargare de que recibas tu merecido… ¿lo entiendes?...

_— _Perfectamente, gracias por escucharme… _— dijo ella levantando su rostro…_

_— _No lo hago precisamente por ti…¿sabes? ahora que Arjen conoce tu secreto, esta aun mas en peligro… si ellos se enteran…,¿les contaste alguna vez sobre él?...

_— _Solo a Alec, pero el prometió no decir nada, tal vez no me apoye pero tampoco haría algo para dañarme…al menos eso espero…

_— _Yo también lo espero aunque por ahora tenemos otro gran problema… ¿Que les diré a mis padres?

_— _Tranquila Nessie, el doctor Carlisle se ve que es muy comprensivo…además creo que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero podrían explicarme, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ — dijo creyendo que mi abuelo Carlisle era mi padre, olvide que el todavía no conocía todos mis secretos…_

_— _¿Puedo acercarme…?_— pidió Jane _

_— _Eso depende de ti, ¿crees poder resistir…?_— pregunte_

_— _Creo que puedo intentarlo, me detendrías ¿cierto?...en caso de que las cosas se pusieran algo feas…_— me pidió ella…_

_— _Para ser honesta no sé si pudiera ser capaz de detenerte…_— y era verdad nunca había probado toda mi fuerza contra un vampiro sediento…_

_— _Entonces estaré aquí…Arjen, ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?_ — dijo ella tomando asiento a unos metros de Arjen_

_— _Si… ¿puedo llamarte Jane?, ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?_ — dijo mi amigo repitiendo las palabras de la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

_— _Claro que puedes, no puedo explicarte todo ahora, pero prometo que lo hare, solo tengo una pregunta…¿me temes?_ —pregunto Jane…_

_— _Pues al principio tengo que admitir que casi me da un infarto al escuchar que querías mi sangre, pero…no sé, ¿cómo podría temerte o incluso odiarte?…no podría…

_— _Vamos…_— dije bufando, haciendo un sonido claramente burlón ante la actitud de mi amigo…_

_— _¿ahora qué, Nessie?_ —pregunto el "rebelde" de mi amigo_

_— _Resulta que debajo de esa fachada de chico rebelde eres todo un romántico empedernido… quien lo adivinaría…

_— _De que hablas… y-yo_— dijo mi amigo totalmente sonrojado, y pude notar el dolor de Jane al observar la sangre acumulada en su rostro al avergonzarse mi amigo…_

_— _Me alegra saber que no me temes…, prometo que hare lo que esté a mi alcance para que estés a salvo…incluso alejarte de mi si es necesario…_— interrumpió Jane_

Habían pasado unos minutos, me sentía una intrusa en la conversación, en apenas un par de minutos mi amigo ya podía hablarle como si la conociera por años, aunque básicamente si se conocían desde años atrás…, el miedo parecía haberse esfumado de su sistema y lo peor de todo era que yo seguía igual de confundida que en un principio, me aleje un poco sin dejar de observar a Jane y teniéndola aun en el perímetro donde pudiera intervenir en caso de ser requerida mi participación, ¿cómo podía gustarle, que veía en ella?...vamos Nessie, no estás celosa..Aleja esos pensamientos…

_— _Si tan solo Jake estuviera aquí…_—dije en un susurro…_

Cuando los observe a ambos, no pude creer la escena que presenciaba… los dos sentados a una distancia considerable el uno del otro pero riendo me forma muy animada…un humano y una Volturi quien lo creería…por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte de lo normal, mis respiraciones aumentaron su frecuencia y el único deseo que tenía en mi mente era lanzarle una roca a la chica de ojos rojos…

Y estuve muy cerca de hacerlo...tome una roca que estaba en mis pies, la aplaste convirtiéndola en polvo…había funcionado, de alguna forma me sentía más liberada…un poco de la ira que sentía se había esfumado con la piedra…

Comencé a acercarme hacia donde estaban los dos con la intención de sugerir que marcháramos hacia casa, si mis padres se iban a enterar de todas formas lo mejor sería que fuera ahora….

_— _¡Hey!, necesitamos irnos…_—les dije…_

_— _Lo sé… _—dijo Jane_

_— _Bien, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?_ —pregunto mi amigo…_

_— _Lamentablemente el mantenerte al margen de esto ya me es imposible Arjen…_—le dije sinceramente, aunque desearía que no fuese así…_

_— _Entonces iré con ustedes…_— dijo poniéndose de pie…_

Y de repente pasaron varias cosas, en un parpadeo todo cambiaría…

La pierna de Arjen sangraba, era solo un pequeño punto pero lo suficiente para llamar el instinto de Jane, inmediatamente me puse entre los dos y sentí como su cuerpo impactaba de lleno contra el mío…ella luchaba por obtener a Arjen entre sus dientes…mi amigo asustado se tiraba hacia atrás, le grite mientras pude detener a Jane "aléjate un poco…" y seguí forcejeando con ella…

_— _Vamos Jane , tú no quieres lastimarlo…detente…demonios!!, quieres estar con el ¿cierto?_ — y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, ya no tiraba de mi con la fuerza de un principio…se estaba controlando…_

Y aquí es donde paso lo mas sorpresivo…una mancha…un borrón quito a Jane de mi vista, de repente yo estaba sola con Arjen detrás de mi…

Me gire hacia donde la mancha se había llevado a la pequeña Volturi… y me sorprendió lo que vi…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Notas al final: **

Chicos y Chicas antes que nada: _**GRACIAS**_ por los comentarios, la respuesta fue casi inmediata XD! , un abrazote para los que han comentado y todos los que leen la historia, vamos chicos anímense déjense un comentario ^^

Por ahora no tengo mucho que decir… solo que nos vemos el sábado con una nueva actualización, porque sé que si llenaran **los 16 comentarios** ^^

* * *

Hay les va una ventanita de lo que viene en el _**siguiente capitulito**_:

"Tome un poco de velocidad y corrí hacia ella, cerré mis ojos y cuando estaba a un par de metros me arroje directamente sobre ella, llevándola conmigo, quedamos a un metro escaso de Jane quien ya no forcejeada, solo estaba tirada rompiendo algunas rocas con sus manos, su respiración era profunda y un sonido sordo asomaba por su garganta, como si le lastimara…estaba tratando de tranquilizarse…" _**Renesme**_

"Mi respiración estaba entrecortada, había imaginado este momento desde hace mas de tres semanas, pero no era como lo esperaba…"_**Jake**_

* * *

¿Quién llego con Nessie..? , ¿Qué es lo que había imaginado Jake?....descúbranlo en el siguiente

Oigan si no les gusta que ponga adelantos solo háganmelo saber y dejare de ponerlos ok? ^^

Un abrazo a todos, cuídense mucho

Tot Ziens (ya tenía tiempo sin ponerlo jejeje )

**Vyanka **


	25. Capitulo 25 Jane

**Nota al inicio:** Capitulo largo, pero en lo personal quede conforme con él, de hecho me gusto ^^, espero que a ustedes les guste, nos leemos pronto, para el miércoles **20 comentarios**

**Chicos de Fanfiction:** hay me deben 4 comentarios chicos ^^, ¿es que ya no les gusta la historia?, sniff sniff :( , jeje no se crean, nos vemos pronto

* * *

**Capitulo 25. Jane **

Y de repente pasaron varias cosas, en un parpadeo todo cambiaría…

La pierna de Arjen sangraba, era solo un pequeño punto pero lo suficiente para llamar el instinto de Jane, inmediatamente me puse entre los dos y sentí como su cuerpo impactaba de lleno contra el mío…ella luchaba por obtener a Arjen entre sus dientes…mi amigo asustado se tiraba hacia atrás, le grite mientras pude detener a Jane "aléjate un poco…" y seguí forcejeando con ella…

Vamos Jane , tú no quieres lastimarlo…detente…demonios!!, quieres estar con el ¿cierto?_ — y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, ya no tiraba de mi con la fuerza de un principio…se estaba controlando…_

Y aquí es donde paso lo mas sorpresivo…una mancha, un borrón quito a Jane de mi vista, de repente yo estaba sola con Arjen detrás de mi…

Me gire hacia donde la mancha se había llevado a la pequeña Volturi… y me sorprendió lo que vi…

…

_**Renesme POV**_

…Mi madre se encontraba sobre Jane quien forcejeaba contra ella violentamente, aunque más que irá en su mirada había desesperación y dolor… había dicho que la escucharía, la ayudaría… su mirada me lo recordaba…tenía que parar esto…

Tome un poco de velocidad y corrí hacia mi madre, cuando estaba a un par de metros me arroje hacia ella llevándola conmigo a un metro escaso de Jane, quien ya no forcejeaba solo estaba tirada rompiendo algunas rocas con sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse …

Mi madre me miro sorprendida, confundida e incluso un tanto molesta, yo no quería luchar contra mi madre solo requería de una distracción para explicarle lo que pasaba… si no hubiera intervenido ella hubiera terminado con Jane…

_—_Ness…_—comenzó ella con la voz más áspera que había escuchado en mi vida…_

_—_Lo lamento…_— la interrumpí y mire al suelo, no podía sostenerle la mirada_

_—_Nessie ¡¡¡¿estás bien?!!! , ¿Quien está a tu lado…¿Bella?, como?..._ —grito mi amigo quien se encontraba a una distancia bastante prudente de Jane, lo increíble es que aunque Jane se le hubiese lanzado, el solo la observaba con precaución, no con miedo…_

_—_No te acerques… _—le dijo mama a mi amigo cuando él trato de incorporarse para ayudar a la vampiro…_

_—_Mama, y-yo…yo no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo…_—le dije , levantando la mirada, pero ella solo cerró sus ojos y cambió la dirección de su rostro…me dolió profundamente ese gesto…_

_—_¿Mama?... háblame…, por favor…_—le pedí al ver que ni siquiera se anima a verme…_

_—_Finalmente no se qué decirte Renesme…_— y me dijo por mi "otro nombre" … _

_—_Lo lamento, lo siento en verdad, …¿te he lastimado?_ — le pregunte al ver una mueca en su rostro…_

_—_No físicamente… ¿Qué ha pasado Renesme…?_—pregunto ella _

_—_No es lo que parece mama…_—trate de explicarme _

_—_Ah, ¿no acabas de derribarme para proteger a una Volturi?_ — grito ella en un tono bastante melodramático…raro en ella, termino con una risa cargada de sarcasmo…_

_—_Bueno, entonces si es justo lo que parece, pero… solo necesito hablar contigo… ella necesita hacerlo… _—dije señalando a Jane…esta vez lo había logrado, había logrado que mi propia madre me odiase…, mas le valía a la rubia que todo saliera bien, si no yo misma me encargaría de ella…_

_—_Lleva a casa al muchacho, ahora…_— dijo mi madre de repente _

_—_Pero..

_—_Es una orden Nessie…yo me encargare de Jane_— dijo ella con determinación _

_—_¡¡¡No!!!_ — gritó Arjen _

_—_Mira chico la verdad es que no estás en posición de decidir ahora… créeme que lo hago por tu bien…así que aléjate, ve con Nessie a casa, una vez ahí hablaremos…_— le dijo mi madre a mi amigo…_

_—_No…_—susurre yo_

_—_¿perdón Nessie?_ —pregunto mi madre, aunque sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente_

_—_No puedo dejar que hagas esto…, te lo pido, no, te suplico dejes que hable primero…algo me dice que tenemos que escucharla mama…ella sabe acerca de lo que ocurre en las visiones…tiene información… por favor mami, solo esta vez , escuchala…_—la observe con desesperación, esperando que me escuchara esta vez…_

_—_Tu padre me va a matar…._—dijo después de unos segundos relajando su postura, se paso una mano por sus cabellos… _

_—_Es justo lo que dije hace unos momentos… y sigo con vida…_— dije un poco mas tranquila, pues sabía que ya no había tanto odio en su persona especializado en mi persona…_

_—_Quiero dejar algo en claro, es la última vez que cumplo uno de tus caprichos Nessie…si algo sale mal…en fin, solo me gustaría volver a confiar en ti…_— dijo ella, y sus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo…ya no confiaba en mi…derrame una lagrima…_

_—_Sabes que puedes hacerlo…lamento ponerte en esta situación, pero no saldrá mal, tengo un buen presentimiento mama_— dije cuando pude ser capaz de armar una oración completa sin romperme en llanto…_

_—_¿Mama?..._ —preguntó Arjen mientras me miraba confundido… había olvidado que él no sabía quién era Bella en realidad _

_—_Larga historia…no preguntes ahora, por favor…_—le dije _

_—_¡Hey Arjen!, tu iras con Nessie, iremos a casa, los cuatro, yo cuidare de Jane… y Nessie cuidara de ti…_— dijo mi mama, y me di cuenta que decía la verdad, asentí levemente y me limpie las lagrimas que habían caído, había que continuar…_

_—_Si, señora…_— le dijo mi amigo a mi madre… _

_—_¿Qué has dicho?..._ —preguntó mama _

_—_No he dicho nada señora… _— dijo mi amigo tratando de sonar… ¿amable?_

_—_Aghhhh!!, No me llames así, me haces sentir…vieja…_— dijo mama e instantáneamente solté una carcajada, ella solo se giro regalándome una mirada tan fría que detuve la risa en ese mismo instante_

_—_Lo siento…¿Cómo puedo llamarle?, ¿Señorita…o señora..Cullen?..._ —dijo mi amigo _

_—_Mmm, ¿Qué te parece Bella?_ — le respondió mama_

_—_Por mi está muy bien, gracias Bella…_—dijo mi amigo poniéndose de pie y limpiando un poco la herida con la nieve que se encontraba a su alrededor, mama inmediatamente estaba al lado de Jane…pero esta vez no hubo cambios, ella solo puso una mueca de dolor…_

_—_Bien entonces en marcha…no tardan en venir para acá tus abuelos Nessie…_—dijo mama tomando con rudeza el brazo de Jane _

_—_Me espera una gran explicación…_—suspire pensando en todo lo que vendría por delante, esto apenas comenzaba… _

_—_Así es…muy grande…, tienes suerte que tu padre no haya regresado aun…_—dijo mama _

_—_¿no ha regresado?_ — pregunte… había salido desde la noche pasada, tendría que estar de regreso…_

_—_No te preocupes algo me dice que él está bien Nessie…_—me interrumpió mi madre tranquilizándome, bien podría odiarme en estos momentos pero aun así era su hija y me ayudaba… _

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

Era justamente el mediodía…el sol se encontraba sobre nosotros, estaba muy cerca de llegar, pero no lo hice… solo nos detuvimos una vez para tomar la llamada de Edward, le había prometido que haría lo que fuese...y ahora le estaba fallando…

_—_Alice, vamos, falta poco…_ —dijo Jasper, al observar que comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad, tirando más fuerte de mi mano…_

_—_Es demasiado tarde Jazz…no tiene caso… le he fallado…

_—_No le has fallado a nadie Alice Cullen, no aun…¡vamos!...además, habías dicho que no habías visto que decisión tomaba Jane , ¿no es cierto? , tal vez…

_—_Si pero…_— el tenia razón… no había visto lo que Jane hacia…me detuve de golpe y cerré mis ojos forzando una nueva visión… _

___—_¿Alice…?— Pregunto mi Jasper después de quince minutos, abrí mis ojos… 

_—_Jazz, vamos, nos están esperando**…**_—dije yo con una gran sonrisa y ahora fui yo quien tire de la mano de un Jasper sorprendido y repentinamente feliz…_

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado las tres horas más desesperantes de mi existencia, probablemente no había sufrido así desde que mi Bella había estado a punto de morir… el solo recuerdo no me ayudo para tranquilizarme, por el contrario estaba a punto de romper la puerta de la aeronave y… , bueno no, esa era una muy mala idea… no podía arriesgar la vida de mas de cien personas…aunque un minuto mas sin hacer nada y lo intentaría…

_—_Calmate Edd, no podemos hacer nada desde aquí, pero ellas estarán bien _— me dijo Jacob_

_—_¿Edd? _— la verdad es que me daba un poco de risa el que me llamara así…era ridículo… _

_—_mmm suena realmente ridículo ¿cierto?, está bien serás Edward a secas…

_—_¿ya te cansaste de decirme sanguijuela?,_ —le dije bromeando—_ mira Jacob agradezco que trates de tranquilizarme pero recuerda que puedo saber lo que piensas, y estas igual o aun mas angustiado que yo, deja de pensar en las malas posibilidades ¿quieres? , no podría atormentarme aun mas…—_ le pedí al ver todos los escenarios catastróficos que se estaban formando en su mente… _

_—_Oh, lo siento…tratare de pensar en otra cosa…

_—_Bien…gracias_— la situación cada vez se tornaba más extraña , el se disculpaba sinceramente y yo agradecía sinceramente…mundo extraño_

_—_Atención pasajeros se les pide cortésmente que regresen a sus lugares y abrochen sus cinturones, el avión aterrizara en un par de minutos, esperamos que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado_— nos interrumpió la voz del capital del avión que anunciaba que llegábamos a nuestro destino_

_—_Supongo que no será necesario derribar la puerta_—dije _

_—_¿Qué?_ —pregunto Jake de forma despistada _

_—_Oh!, nada Jake, prepárate estamos llegando…

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Íbamos de regreso a casa, los cuatro…, esta vez los caprichos de mi hija habían traspasado los límites, lo peor de todo es que yo no pude negarme a su petición, Edward iba a matarme, llevar una Volturi a casa no sonaba como un buen plan...

Tome a Jane del brazo con fuerza, yo tenía mi escudo listo por si intentaba atacarme, pero no lo hizo, y por lo que veía tampoco atacaba a Nessie y a su amigo, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, sus delicadas facciones me habían engañado una vez, pero esta vez no me confiaría.

Arjen iba junto a mi Nessie, el chico se veía realmente confundido, en minutos de repente el mundo era diferente para él, diferente y peligroso, lo que me sorprendía mas es que a pesar de su estado de confusión , el no podía evitar el preocuparse por la chica que llevaba a mi lado, mientras caminaba junto a Nessie de repente se le escapan algunas miradas en dirección hacia nosotras, bueno hacia Jane, y eran miradas cargadas de ternura y preocupación, muy contrastante con su fachada de chico fuerte y rebelde, pero al fin y al cabo era solo un muchacho…

_—_He chico, ¿no tienes un coche…?_— pregunte después de cinco minutos de caminata , no es que me cansara pero a este paso nos tomaría mas de una hora legar a casa.._

_—_No , lo único que tengo es el departamento…_— dijo el avergonzado _

_—_Mmm tendremos que seguir a pie entonces_— había pensado en la posibilidad de que Nessie lo llevara, así podríamos ir más rápido, pero el chico ya tenía demasiadas emociones por un dia…_

Mientras caminábamos observaba a Jane, su rostro se veía descompuesto, como si estuviera sufriendo, ¿acaso decía la verdad?...

_—_Gracias Isabella_— dijo ella de repente, me gire y la mire a los ojos se veía sincera…_

_—_No lo hago por ti… yo no confio en ti _— le dije crudamente_

_—_No importa por quien lo hagas, te estoy agradecida, si te soy sincera creo que me hubieras acabado si Nessie no interviene…_— dijo ella _

_—_Ese era el plan…

_—_¿Porque no lo terminas ahora?, ellos están a una distancia en que no podrían detenerte…_— me incitó, ¿quería que terminase con su vida?_

_—_¿Quieres morir?_ — pregunte _

_—_No lo se, se que no quiero dañarlo, estoy bastante confundida esa es la verdad…_— dijo ella con una cara realmente inexpresiva_

_—_Pues cuando tengas una resolución y creas que puedo ayudarte a terminar sabes dónde encontrarme…_— le dije …y no estaba bromeando _

_—_Lo tendré en cuenta_— me dijo ella y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa asomo su rostro… fue extraño por un segundo casi olvido que era una asesina… _

_—_Y bien… ¿que sabes?_ — le pregunte finalmente_

_—_¿Acerca de que exactamente?

_—_De el ¿porque en las visiones de Alice aparecemos en peligro gracias a tu familia?_ — le dije _

_—_Ellos no son mi familia, somos un aquelarre, una sociedad…bueno éramos, ya no formo parte de eso…_—dijo rápidamente y pude ver mucha ira reflejada en la primera parte de la oración y después solo tristeza _

_—_¿y esperas que crea eso… _— le dije_

_—_No espero nada de ti, pero…es la verdad, no podía seguir con ellos_—dijo en un tono bastante indiferente sonaba bastante convincente… la verdad es que de repente me intrigaba su situación…_

_—_¿porque?_ — le pregunte finalmente_

_—_Dos simples razones Bella, una me quedaba mas tiempo y lo ocultaba, ellos se enterarían de lo que pasaba con el chico, dos me quedaba y les contaba acerca del chico….ambas terminarían muy mal, no esperarían ni un segundo acabarían con el… últimamente ni siquiera era útil a sus servicios, mi poder se afecta porque ya no podía ni concentrarme…_— dijo ella llamándome de forma menos formal…_

_—_Debió de haberte molestado no poder torturar a gente inocente…_—le dije de forma sarcástica, pero no pude evitarlo, por la forma en la que dijo la ultima oración…_

_—_No es como piensas…pero veo que no puedo hacerte ver de la manera en que yo lo hago…_—dijo ella realmente decepcionada, no de mi, sino de si misma, se veía la culpa y tristeza reflejada en sus rojos ojos… _

___—_Entonces…intenta explicarme…— le dije, fue más un impulso que una idea realmente organizada…

_—_Yo-yo nunca quise… no , te mentiría si te dijera que no disfrutaba torturar a algunas personas, Bella yo no nací en la misma época que tu, desde que tengo memoria he estado con los Volturis, ellos nos crearon a Alec y a mí , nos habían preparado incluso antes de que fuéramos inmortales, en cuanto vieron el potencial que podríamos brindarles, ellos nos escogieron para estar en la guardia… nuestra humanidad fue arrancada, como a la mayoría de nuestra especie…solo que hasta ahora veo esa realidad…_— dijo ella un tanto sorprendida por haberme dicho todo eso… _

_—_¿No recuerdas desde cuando estas con ellos…?_— pregunte_

_—_Ahora lo recuerdo, Se que tenia dieciséis años cuando todo paso… muchos dicen que me veo más joven, pero esa es mi edad real…por siempre dieciséis_— _

_—_Y , ¿por qué ahora?_ — pregunte, si realmente era verdad todo lo que me decía , quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta…_

_—_No lo se, antes de partir hable con Alec, y llegamos a la conclusión que en realidad no tenía otra alternativa… no si quería que el siguiera con vida…_—menciono al chico que parecía su gemelo, ahora que lo pensaba , finalmente se habían separado los gemelos de la guardia…_

_—_¿Arjen?, en verdad, ¿lo amas?_ —le pregunte , en realidad la chica se veía bastante confundida y angustiada, pero cuando lo veía a él era de una forma tan protectora y culpable al mismo tiempo…que me hacia comenzar a creerle…_

_—_Ni siquiera sé lo que siento, solo sé que preferiría terminar con mi existencia que verlo sufrir, mataría por su felicidad…haría lo que fuese…_— dijo ella hablando mas con ella misma que conmigo, tratando de convencerse_

_—_Pero…¿Dejarías de matar por el…? dejarías de alimentarte de…?_— pregunte , la pregunta básica, si quería estar con él , eso era lo más importante…_

_—_No lo he pensado, no sé si podría…pero creo que lo intentaría… ¿sabes? el instinto es más fuerte en algunas ocasiones, por eso no puedo estar cerca de él, no a solas, por eso he venido por ayuda…_—dijo ella_

_—_tu, ¿has venido por ayuda?, no entiendo…

_—_Conforme los años pasaban era más difícil para mí controlarme para no desear su sangre… así que comencé a verlo menos para no ponerlo en peligro, cuando el chico se mudo hacia este continente deje de visitarlo, creí que me había librado de la adicción , pero me equivoque… si era una tortura estar cerca de él …estar lejos era…

_—_…imposible_— termine su frase y recordé algunas de las charlas que había tenido con Edward… de cuando me había dejado, era justamente como se sentía Jane, en contra de toda posibilidad, comenzaba a creerle…_

_—_Así es, entonces cuando me entere que ustedes estaban cerca, de hecho que tu hija y el estaban en el mismo colegio decidí acercarme más, porque sabría que ustedes no dejarían que un inocente muriera… y no me equivoque…por eso estoy aquí…

_—_¿Entonces no entiendes porque aparecemos en las visiones?_ — le pregunté, algo estaba mal, su presencia no indicaba, ahora que lo entendía, porque terminábamos todos en conflicto con los Volturis…_

_—_Ni siquiera se dé que estás hablando… puedo jurarte que yo no estoy con los Volturis, no mas_— respondió ella…y me dejo bastante confundida…_

**Arjen POV **

Nunca pensé que me vería en la situación en la que me encontraba justo ahora, sí, mi vida había sido un tanto accidentada en el pasado, pero esto…esto superaba cualquier posibilidad, y con creces

En estos momentos me encontraba en camino hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga Nessie…o más bien su nombre correcto era Renesme, me acaba de enterar hace unos minutos apenas, pero no era ll único que había descubierto en la ultima hora, primero , la chica aquella con la que creía soñar todas las noches fuera de mi ventana, aparecía frente a nosotros tal y como la recordaba…, segundo, ésta chica no era solo una chica, era un va… bueno era eso, aparentemente mi vida corría peligro si llegaba a decirlo en voz alta, la tercera que después de todos estos años tras el misterio de saber su identidad, ahora que la veía simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, su rostro angelical, su cabello …incluso sus ojos , todo era hermoso en ella…yo no quería separarme de ella, quería hablarle todo el tiempo, conocerla, saber porque me seguía desde que era muy pequeño, porque nunca llego a decir una palabra y lo más importante… ¿porque quería mi sangre en especial…?

También había algo que no quería aceptar…no era una sorpresa, lo había visto venir desde el primer momento que la vi…no estoy pensando en la chica de ojos rojos, hablo de Nessie, había descubierto, desde el momento en el que se lanzo contra Bella, a quien llama mama, que en realidad la quería como algo más que solo mi amiga…le había mentido hace unas horas cuando la había besado, en realidad si había sentido algo…sin embargo sabia que ella no pensaba igual de mi…

_—_Porque estas tan callado, ¿estás asustado?, está bien si lo estas, se que todo esto puede ser algo…

_—_…sorpresivo_—termine la frase _

_—_Si, sorpresivo, pero cuando dije que no permitiría que te dañaran lo dije muy en serio Arjen… _— dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre mi espalda, el simple roce provoco que una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorriera toda la espalda…_

_—_Gracias… solo estoy tratando de procesar todo…_—le dije cambiando de tema…_

_—_Ella te agrada demasiado ¿cierto?_ — preguntó _

_—_¿Quién?...¿Jane?, no lo sé… estoy algo …confundido_— __si, si me agradaba, pero la verdad es que también estaba confundido…_

_—_¿porque?_ — pregunto ella y desee que no lo hubiera hecho…_

_—_Nada, dejémoslo así ¿te parece?, mmm tienes varias cosas que contarme Nessie, soy tu mejor amigo y no entiendo porque llamas mama a ¿Bella? por ejemplo…_—dije cambiando el tema de la conversación…_

_—_He…si, lo siento, no se supone que debería de contar esto, y lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es demasiado complicado y es una historia algo larga…_—dijo ella _

_—_Yo tengo tiempo… es un largo camino de aquí a tu casa… _—le dije, la verdad es que quería saber más acerca de todo esto…_

_—_No, no lo es…pero prometo que te contare varias cosas cuando todo se tranquilice _—dijo ella…_

_—_Al menos dime porque le dices así…sigo sin entender…_— insistí _

_—_Le digo asi porque es verdad, ella es mi madre…_— me dijo… y me quede bastante confundido, crei que le decía asi porque era como una madre para ella, no su madre realmente…_

_—_¿madre, madre biológica?_ —pregunté_

_—_Si, y mi padre es Edward… ellos llevan juntos un tiempo…pero creeme no tanto como el que te imaginas… _—dijo ella…entonces el chico callado era su padre, Edward, era increíble…._

_—_Mínimo tienen dieciséis años juntos ¿no?, esa es tu edad después de todo… _—le dije tratando de unir las ideas…_

_—_Mmm digamos que soy más joven de lo que aparento… _—me dijo ella y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro…_

_—_¿Qué tan joven?_ —le pregunte…_

_—_No te voy a decir aun… te sorprenderías demasiado… _—me dijo ella y no insistí…de repente su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro , ella miraba hacia Bella, y después llevo su mirada al piso…_

_—_No estés triste, ella te perdonara… _— le dije _

_—_Yo-yo no estaba… _—trato de excusarse_

_—_Sé que crees que te odia pero no lo hace, se ve que eres su mundo Nessie… incluso en la escuela, siempre están cuidando de ti… insisto tu familia es excepcional, deberías de estar feliz…_— le dije…_

_—_Lo estoy, y yo los amo igual a todos ellos, especialmente a ella, espero me perdone… _— dijo ella con tristeza…_

_—_Lo hara… , mmm ¿Nessie?

_—_¿Si?

_—_Mmm tus padres…. ¿Ellos son…bueno son iguales a Jane ¿cierto?, ¿porque tú no eres como ellos?_ — tenía que preguntar, la diferencia no era mucha, pero ella no era como ellos, sus ojos eran diferentes, ahora que lo veía con más claridad había algunas diferencias que no había detectado antes…_

_—_Oh!, no , no son iguales a Jane, ellos son algo así como vegetarianos, solo se alimentan de animales…como los humanos lo hacen… en cambio Jane…bueno, en fin… acerca de mi, yo soy diferente porque fui concebida cuando mi madre aun era humana, soy mitad humana Arjen…_—dijo ella rápidamente , y me sorprendí por lo fácil que fue para ella decírmelo…entonces Jane si se alimentaba de ….bueno la verdad es que no quería pensar en eso_

_—_Wow…_—no pude pensar en algo más que decir_

_—_¿Te estoy dando demasiada información?, ¿te molesta?_ —me dijo ella y la verdad es que no me molestaba pero tampoco me hacía sentir más tranquilo…_

_—_No, para nada, la verdad me parece de lo más genial _— le mentí, se veía tan cómoda contándome partes de su vida que no quise quitarle esta oportunidad… _

_—_Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien más….gracias por estar conmigo Arjen… _—me dijo ella_

De repente habíamos parado, yo no me había dado cuenta, ella comenzó a acercarse a mi… y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, cuando estuvo muy cerca de mi abrió sus brazos y me abrazó… un abrazo amistoso, uno que expresaba nada más que una amistad poderosa, respondí el abrazo con la misma intención

_—_De verdad gracias por estar aquí conmigo… y escucharme_—me dijo ella_

_—_No podría estar en otra parte_— le dije e inconscientemente comencé a acariciar uno de sus rizos, aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, no quería olvidarla, ella era la persona más especial que yo haya conocido, y si la única forma de estar a su lado era siendo amigos, por mi no había problema, amigos seriamos…_

**

* * *

**

**Jake POV **

Habíamos estado corriendo por más de una hora, mi corazón parecía que quisiera escaparse de lo rápido que latía. Para poder alcanzar a Edward, me había transformado a mi forma lobuna, él había seguido el rastro de Nessie

_—_estamos cerca Jacob…_—me dijo Edward emocionado y aumento la velocidad… _

Corrí mas rápido pasándolo con facilidad, aunque creo que el me dio la oportunidad…

_—_espera Jake… _—vi que él se detenía abruptamente, pero no le hice caso continúe mi camino… _

Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros pude sentir el aroma de mi Nessie… era grandioso, estaba con vida…y estaba a unos metros solamente…

Pero había otro aroma, muy cerca de ella… demasiado juntos…

Me acerque un poco disminuyendo mi velocidad, cuando finalmente pude verla, mi corazón podría jurar que se detuvo un instante…mi respiración estaba entrecortada, había imaginado este momento desde hace mas de tres semanas, pero no era como lo esperaba…

Allí estaba ella, en brazos de otro chico… y este chico la abrazaba con tanto cariño… y ella…solo alcance a cerrar mis ojos…

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas al final: **debido a lo largo del capítulo, no dejare mucho acá abajo jeje, no quiero aburrirlos con mas… esta vez pondré un adelanto muy corto, vienen mucas cosas interesantes XD!! , nos leemos pronto , cuídense

"¿Jacob?....Jake?!!!". _**Nessie**_

Ese es todo el adelanto…¿quieren saber más? A comentar mis amigos!!! jejeje, muchas gracias por todo

Para el próximo capítulo **20 comentarios** , se que podemos hacerlo chicas y chicos!!

Asi una nota final , ¿les pareció que hubiera una parte contada por Arjen?, es que quería explicar cómo era para el…¿les parecería que hiciera un capitulo en el punto de vista de Jane?....bueno hay ustedes me dicen

Tot Ziens

**Vyanka **


	26. Capitulo 26 Reencuentro

**Notas al inicio: **Hola gracias por sus comentarios, nuevo capítulo arriba, nos leemos el viernes, y pues he llegado a una conclusion , tienen razon 20 comentarios son demasiados de un dia al otro... bueno al menos en esta pagina (aunque antes si los alcanzabamos T_T...XD!!)... asi que bajare a **15**...se que si pueden chicos y chicas... un abrazo enorme y pues espero y nos leamos el viernes

**Capitulo para uchin** , gracias por tus comentarios...

* * *

**Capitulo 26. Reencuentro… **

_**Renesme POV**_

Mientras caminaba con mi amigo (a pesar de la escena, teniendo a Jane y a mi madre a escasos metros) sentí que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca como ahora, en los últimos minutos le había confiado cosas que no creí jamás que llegaría a confiarle, incluso le hable de mama, de Bella, me sentía bastante liberada… además él lo estaba tomando con una tranquilidad increíble, debía ser porque de verdad le agradaba Jane, pensé.

Por más que tratara de evitar el golpeteo de mi corazón y la ira repentina al ver a Arjen observar a Jane…no podía evitarlo, simplemente me sentía… celosa. Celosa de mi mejor amigo…tal vez esto era tan nuevo para mí, el mantener una amistad. Con Jake es diferente porque básicamente él no puede dejarme, pero Arjen podía hacerlo, y sentía que Jane lo alejaría de mí, no le permitiría eso… Arjen era mi, mi… vamos Nessie tienes que organizar tus ideas….bueno era Arjen y no era de mi propiedad…lamentablemente. Pensé confundida y me impacto la sola idea de haberlo pensado, aunque fuese solo un segundo…

Vamos Nessie que cosas estas pensando, tú no puedes…tu no quieres…todo es un lio. Finalmente pensé y me detuve mientras caminaba

Quería agradecerle el estar conmigo, el siguió caminando sin haberse percatado que me quedaba atrás, hasta que se giro un poco, cuando se giro yo ya caminaba hacia él, cuando observe sus ojos supe que necesitaba abrazarlo, me hacía sentir segura, y creo que a él también… mientras lo sentía entre mis brazos, espere tontamente a que el me viera como a algo más que a una amiga…pero solo sentí amistad en su abrazo… _***Vamos Nessie , contrólate…el no es…***_

_— _De verdad gracias por estar aquí conmigo… y escucharme_—no sabía que mas decir me sentía muy tonta, la verdad es que estaba muy confundida… él era solo mi amigo y además estaba Jake…_

_— _No podría estar en otra parte_— me dijo, y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando profundizo el abrazo, el me acariciaba el cabello…si, definitivamente muy muy confundida… solo cerré mis ojos…_

Por un segundo no me importo el mundo, no quería quejas, no quería responsabilidades, este momento era solo para mi… pasaron un par de minutos en los que me sentía bastante feliz, como en una burbuja, sentía que nada podría arruinar mi pequeño momento… hasta que una imagen comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza, la misma persona una y otra vez…

Jake sonriéndome, Jake sentado en una silla del parque esperándome a mi a la edad de 2 años…, jake robándole un dulce a otro niño solo para que yo pudiera tenerlo…, Jake y yo a las tres de la mañana escuchando música en el bosque con solo la compañía de la luz de las estrellas apenas hace unos meses… ese era mi Jake…

_La colección de imágenes me había hecho regresar a la realidad, casi como si un chorro de agua te despertase… _

_—_Jake…_—dije _

_—_¿perdón?_ —pregunto Arjen…_

_—_Yo-yo lo siento_— dije con los ojos entre cerrados aun y baje la cabeza…, terminando el abrazo…_

_—_No tienes por qué hacerlo, entiendo…_ — y se acerco, beso mi frente, y después se alejo un poco, recogió algo que había tirado y se dispuso a caminar…_

Yo me quede ahí de frente al bosque, mientras escuchaba como Arjen seguía caminando, levante mi cabeza un poco y comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, no sabía si era fruto de mi imaginación o si en realidad estaba pasando pero la cosa más inesperada pasó…

_—_¿Jake?..._ — pregunte al viento… mientras observaba a un gran lobo de pelo marrón rojizo inmóvil frente a mí, a poco menos de cincuenta metros, lo observe por unos segundos…no había duda, era el…solo había una diferencia, la sonrisa lobuna que siempre lo acompañaba había desaparecido._

_—_¡¿Nessie?!_ — escuche a mama quien se encontraba a una distancia considerable, no me había dado cuenta que estábamos tan alejadas… también escuche sus pasos junto a los de Jane dirigiéndose hacia acá _

_—_Pero no la esperé, en cuanto pude reaccionar, mis piernas se cargaron de una energía que no sabía de dónde había salido tan repentinamente…corrí los cuarenta y tantos metros que nos separaban y me abrace rápidamente a él…lo estreche tan fuerte como pude, tan fuerte que incluso lo hice retroceder un paso, a pesar de habernos distanciado por varios días yo sentía que todo era como antes, fui consciente de ello hace unos segundos…era como si nunca me hubiera ido… pero aparentemente , el no estaba de acuerdo conmigo…

_—_¡¡Jake!!, te extrañe…_—dije mientras guardaba mi rostro en el pelaje del cuello, lagrimas caían de mi rostro, pero eran lagrimas de la alegría de tenerlo a mi lado…sin embargo, el no se movía…ni hacia ningún sonido…_

_—_¿Nessie? _— escuche una voz detrás de los arboles…_

_—_¿Papa?...papa!!_ —dije cuando lo vi bien y me lance a abrazarlo también a él…había olvidado mi preocupación por su destino, al menos por unos minutos, el hecho de verlo sano y salvo frente a mi me llenaba de alegría…_

_—_Jake ve y cambia tu forma…ella seguirá aquí, lo prometo… _—le dijo mi padre al lobo Jake, quien asintió levemente y salió disparado hacia las profundidades del bosque… yo automáticamente di un paso para seguirlo…pero mi padre me detuvo_

___—_El regresara… 

_—_Pero el…—_el no me había expresado nada… ni siquiera una sonrisa…algo andaba mal_

_—_El regresara, y dale una oportunidad ahora que esté en condiciones para hablarte_—me interrumpió _

_—_Pero pap…un momento…¿lo estas defendiendo…?—_pregunté, probablemente era lo más extraño de todo incluso me olvide de lo demás… esto era insólito… tal vez lo escucharía de mama pero de papa…_

_—_Creo que hemos arreglado un poco nuestras diferencias…además es un poco más difícil si uno de los dos en vez de hablar, bueno pues… ladra, pequeña…—_dijo el sonriendo…_

_—_¿Qué significa… "arreglado nuestras diferencia…?_—pregunte… _

_—_Nessie, ¿Cómo es que estas con vida? , ¿Dónde está Jane…?, las visiones de Alice habían…_—dijo el interrumpiéndome _

_—_¿Las visiones?_ —pregunté, ¿visiones nuevas?, entonces…ellos habían visto todo…o ¿que habían visto?_

_—_Ella veía que Jane aparecía en el bosque…y jovencita por lo que me he enterado estarás castigada de aquí hasta que el cometa hubble vuelva a pasar por la tierra…_— dijo él con un tono amenazador sin embargo sonriendo…era extraño como se comportaba…_

_—_Lo siento… yo-yo_—pedí disculpas, sea por lo que sea que hayan visto_

_—_Lo importante es que estas bien…no se qué haría si te perdiera…ni a tu madre…¿Nessie?

_—_¿Sí?

_—_¿Quién te ha ayudado?, ¿Donde está el humo?_ —ahora que lo recordaba…¿Dónde está mama?..._

_—_¿El humo?_ —acaso ¿esperaba encontrar la hoguera donde supuestamente nos habíamos encargado de Jane…? Oh-oh…estaba en problemas…_

_—_Si el que Jane pr…_—dijo el…después se concentro en mis pensamientos y fue tan rápido que no alcance a proteger nada…_

_—_Espera… antes de que…_— comencé _

_—_¿Qué está pasando?..¿Dónde está tu madre?_ — me interrumpió alterado… y se veía realmente furioso… _

_—_Aquí estoy Edward…_—dijo mama quien repentinamente estaba junto a mí con Jane detrás de ella… como ocultándola…_

_—_Bella…podrías explicarme cómo es que ella sigue con vida… y ¿amor?, espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para que hayas permitido que esto pasara…_—dijo efusivamente señalando a Jane _

_—_Edward, ¿amor?_ — dijo contestando con el mismo tono de papa—_, ella no es lo que parece… bien, ¿quieres que te sea sincera?, he hablado con ella, si bien no he creído algunas de sus palabras…mi instinto me dice que ella no miente…ahora que estas aquí podrás comprobarlo, o de otro modo, tendremos que despedirnos de nuestra invitada sorpresa antes de tiempo…_— dijo mama, y me sorprendió, creí que no confiaba en ella… _

_—_Bella…_—dijo en un suspiro mi padre… mas que "Bella" se escucho como "hablas en serio?"_

_—_Edward…solo hazlo… puedes leer mi mente primero, ve lo que me ha dicho a mi… _—sugirió mama… mi papa solo podía leer los pensamientos de mama si ella se concentraba, aun no era muy buena con eso, pero aun así lo sugirió…_

_—_¿Dejaras que lo haga…?_—pregunto mi padre quien empezaba a tomar las palabras de mama en consideración…_

_—_Jamás te lo impediría y lo sabes…adelante Edward…_—lo invitó mama _

Por unos segundos mi padre se torno en completo silencio, no dejaba de observar a mama , quien se veía realmente concentrada, inmediatamente después de ver lo que mi madre quería comunicarle, se enfoco en la pequeña Volturi…y su cara cambio radicalmente por una de sorpresa…se veía realmente absorto….

_—_¿Y bien? Edward , ella miente o ..._ —preguntó mama _

_—_Ella…_—comenzó papa interrumpiendo a mama_

_—_¿Papa?

_—_Ella solo quiere que el chico este con vida y sea feliz…Bella, ¡es incluso más fuerte que lo que yo sentía cuando…! es excepcional…ella…dice la verdad_— dijo papa maravillado… _

Después de unos segundos de silencio, se me ocurrió romperlo….

_—_Ves mama te dije que no te mataría…_—le recordé a mi madre _

_—_Aunque lo mejor es desconfiar cuando de un Volturi…_—comenzó ella_

_—_Hablo de papa …_—dije riéndome _

_—_Oh! , es verdad, Nessie…bueno tienes suerte pequeña, ahora tu castigo será menor, ¿Edward?

_—_Si ¿amor?

_—_Te parecen ¿cuarenta o cincuenta años de castigo?…estoy pensando reducírselo a solo treinta, ¿tú qué piensas?

_—_¡¡¡¡Mama!!!!....¡¡¡¡vamos!!!!_ —dije exasperada _

_—_Treinta serán suficientes Bella, no queremos que se convierte en una semi vampiro ermitaña sin amigos…

_—_¡¡¡Papa!!!, ¿tú también?...un momento…¿alguien ha visto a Arjen?, ¿donde está Jacob?

**

* * *

**

**Jake POV**

Me había abrazado, corrió hacia mis brazos y me estrecho entre ellos… ¿y qué fue lo que hice yo?… nada, ¿acaso hice alguna señal de que me agradara volver a verla? No, no lo hice. Justo momentos antes de que me hubiera visto pensé en escapar, salir de aquí…pero nuevamente fracase en mi intento, mis piernas (patas), las cuales se encontraban en perfecto estado de salud no me respondían… ahora aunque sentía su cálido abrazo y sus manos acariciando mi cabello no podía pensar en nada más que verla a ella con el otro chico…¿Quién diablos era él?...¿era el tal Arjen?...

_***Me había dicho que me extrañaba…pues no lo parecía mucho ¿cierto?***,_ vamos Jacob Black, no seas un… bueno tranquilo, respira… pensé.

Después había intervenido Edward…¿por eso se había detenido en el camino?, ¿por eso me había gritado "espera"?...mientras pensaba disimuladamente observe como el asentía levemente a mis preguntas internas…

El se veía realmente emocionado de ver a Nessie…y ella feliz de verlo a él…su relación era tan natural…me sentí momentáneamente alejado de esta realidad, con una gran cantidad de pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero uno sobresalía, era el deseo de mostrarle a Nessie cuanto gusto me daba volver a verla…pero mi cuerpo no respondía…hasta que intervino de nuevo Edward

_—_Jake ve y cambia tu forma…ella seguirá aquí, lo prometo… _— dijo el dándome confianza para poder marcharme por unos segundos, me tranquilizo mucho su promesa… no quería dejarla nuevamente… aunque fuese solo por esto… ya demasiadas consecuencias había tenido nuestra última separación…_

Y mi cuerpo respondió, en segundos me encontraba de vuelta hacia el bosque, cuando me aleje aproximadamente un kilometro, decidí salir de fase, ser humano otra vez, tome la ropa que llevaba conmigo, e incluso lave mi rostro en un riachuelo que corría por el bosque…

_— _Vamos Jacob Black, tu puedes hacerlo_— me dije a mi mismo mientras observaba mi reflejo en el agua…_

Tome un poco de aire, y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar donde los había dejado esperando, tarde un poco más de treinta minutos, necesitaba pensar unos segundos por mi cuenta sin que Edward interviniera, pero ya estaba listo…

Mientras caminaba de regreso…(así es caminaba, no corría), estaba tan nervioso que había decidido tomar el camino como una distracción, aunque fuese corto, en fin…mientras regresaba cuando solo faltaban unos trescientos metros para llegar hacia donde se encontraba mi Nessie, detecte otro aroma… un aroma que acaba de conocer hace unos minutos…era el chico…

Inconscientemente me dirigí hacia donde el aroma me llevaba, después de cinco minutos me di cuenta que el chico seguía caminando, sin rumbo fijo, se veía confundido… y lo observe con claridad por primera vez, era un chico largucho , era uno de esos que llevaban el cabello desorganizado, no entendía como Nessie… bueno, no podía hacer mucho para cambiar eso…

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… si él no existiera las cosas serian más fáciles para mi, ¿no es cierto?...pensé y comencé a acercarme hacia donde se encontraba el chico, estaba a escasos diez metros de él, ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, me acerque aun mas…

Justo cuando estaba a apenas un par de metros detrás de él, se giro y yo me congele…

_—_¿Hola?, ¿Quién eres tu…, estás perdido?_ — me dijo el chico_

_—_¿No puedes hablar…? _—agregó el al ver que yo no le contestaba, solo me limitaba a observarlo, realmente tratando de entender cómo es que el…_

_—_Vengo con amigos, si quieres ellas pueden ayudarte…_—sugirió el, ¿Quién era el para ofrecer la ayuda de Nessie a un desconocido?, si no fuese yo y fuera un asesino en serie…vamos Jake tranquilízate, no le pasaría nada y lo sabes…_

_—_¡¡Demonios!! _— exclamé, me di cuenta que no podía__ hacerlo, no era un asesino…por mucho que el chico hiciese mi vida miserable…ni siquiera se daba cuenta, aparentemente…_

_—_¿Qué pasa?... oh, si hablas…_—preguntó el chico _

_—_Claro que hablo… creo que las amigas que buscas se encuentran haya atrás, así que vamos…_— le dije, de todas formas lo iban a buscar, por alguna razón el chico era parte de las visiones de Alice según me había dicho Edward…así que le ayudaría a reunirse con la familia, con mi Nessie…_

_—_¿Las conoces?_ —pregunto el extrañado, sorprendido.. _

_—_Digamos que si…

_—_¿Qué tan bien las conoces…?

_—_Mmm pues supongo que para ahora tú debes saber algunos de sus secretos, pero yo chico, conozco todos, todos sus secretos… _—le dije… ¿orgulloso?_

_—_Oh, bien…Lamento haberme adelantado… ni siquiera note cuando ellas se habían quedado atrás, es que estoy algo…no..nada, vamos_— dijo agachando la cabeza_

_—_Sígueme _—le ordene y comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraban, la verdad es que el chico se hubiera perdido, se veía que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba…bastante confundido…_

_—_¿Sabes? , eres muy silencioso, nunca sentí cuando llegaste…fue impresionante si me lo preguntas…—_ preguntó, yo solo me limite a continuar mi camino_

_—_¿Cuál es tu nombre?, yo soy Arjen, soy amigo de Nessie— _agregó y esta vez trate de contestarle_…

_—_Hmmm yo Soy Jacob Black… y soy su…ella es mi…también soy su amigo_— dije y comencé a caminar de nuevo— _Preferiría no entablar una charla contigo, si no te importa chico…nada personal_— le aclare, no me apetecía para nada charlar de que tan bien se llevaba con Nessie… _

_—_Oh, claro…así que tu eres Jake…_—finalizó con un suspiro… yo no le tome la mayor importancia y seguí caminando _

**

* * *

****Renesme POV **

Que irresponsable era… me habían encargado la sencilla tarea de cuidar de mi amigo humano y tan solo me tomo quince minutes perderlo…

_— _¿Jacob?...entonces no estaba alucinando… ¿Qué hace aquí Edward..?, ¿tu lo trajiste…?_—pregunto mama _

_— _Bella, es complicado… y si, yo lo he traído, prometo que hablaremos de esto…más tarde, ahora hay asuntos más graves …por ejemplo la chica a tus espaldas… — _dijo papa y mama se giro hacia Jane_

_— _Si dices la verdad Jane creo que no tengo porque protegerte… — _dijo mi madre y la chica dio un paso al frente, se le veía cautelosa, casi calculadora…_

_— _Que tal Edward…

_— _Que hay Jane… , ¿cómo ha estado el viaje?, a cuantos mataste para poder llegar aquí…—_respondió mi padre fríamente…_

_— _Papa…—_le reprendí_

_—_Lo siento no pude evitarl…

_— _No Nessie…el tiene razón, lamento decir que me he alimentado un par de veces para poder verle… si no hubiera sido por eso, el ya no estaría aquí... —_dijo ella interrumpiéndome _

_—_Tranquila Jane, si bien no somos amigas tampoco me gusta estar escuchando a la gente quejarse de su vida… no tengo tiempo para eso, además…se que puedes cambiar…o al menos estoy segura que lo intentaras...¿cierto? — _dijo mama también fríamente en un principio, aunque después sonó bastante comprensiva, no sé de que habían hablado en mi ausencia pero se veía que sea lo que haya sido, había cambiado el punto de vista de mi madre…radicalmente… la chica ante su pregunta solo asintió silenciosamente_

_—_¿Papa, crees que deberíamos buscarlos, Jake ya tardo un poco no es cierto? — _le dije _

_—_Ya vienen para acá…— _dijo papa cerrando los ojos, mientras se concentraba…_

_—_¿Vienen…?— _pregunté… cada uno por su lado por supuesto…¿cierto?_

_—_Jake se ha encontrado con Arjen… _— dijo papa…_

_—_¿Cómo sabe el que…—_…Arjen existe?…¿cómo sabe que él es mi amigo?_

_—_Yo le he hablado de el…—_ me contesto papa_

_—_Oh!… nunca tuve oportunidad de hablarle de el… en cuanto regrese yo…— _mentí, claro que había habido oportunidades, pero yo había huido de cada una de ellas… simplemente no quería que ellos se conocieran…ese encuentro no llevaría a nada bueno…_

_—_allá vienen— _dijo mama señalando un punto al oeste_

En unos minutos los dos se encontraban entre nosotros, mi madre fue la más efusiva en su saludo, se ve que extrañaba a Jacob casi tanto como yo… En cuanto Jake estuvo cerca de nosotros ella prácticamente se le lanzo en un abrazo, de repente Jane había desparecido de mi vista, pero al observar bien a mi alrededor me di cuenta que se escondía tras un árbol, si bien no conocía a Jake, intuía que él no esperaría por una explicación, y tenía razón él no lo haría, no cuando mi vida estuviera en peligro…

_—_Jake!!, te he echado de menos… _—le dijo mama_

_—_Yo también Bella, lamento no haber charlado contigo… pero mandaba saludos con Nessie…—_dijo el disculpándose_

_—_Arjen! , lo lamento… — _corrí hacia mi amigo…_

_—_¿Por qué te disculpas?

_—_Te he dejado solo en el bosque, ni siquiera vi cuando…—_dije yo, pero él me interrumpió_

_—_No fue tu culpa yo no me fijaba por donde caminaba… y el… ¿es tu…padre? — _dijo señalándolo con la mirada_

_—_¿Que hay Arjen? — _dijo mi padre_

_—_Buenos tardes Señor Cullen— _dijo y me dio un poco de risa…aquí vamos otra vez, pensé…_

_—_Por favor…— _se quejó papa en un susurro…_

_—_Yo misma pensé lo mismo… — _dijo mama _

_—_Llámame Edward ¿quieres?, he visto que Nessie ya ha comentado varias cosas contigo, espero que contemos con tu confidencialidad muchacho…—_dijo papa, así que sabía que había charlado con el…entonces, había leído más de lo que pensaba…_

_—_Claro Edward, no haría algo para poner sus vidas en peligro… — _dijo él mientras se giraba para mirarme… cuando me di cuenta y voltee a ver a Jake el me miraba con una cara de tristeza y después lo miraba a él, con ira reflejada en su rostro…y sus puños tan apretados como le era posible…_

_—_¿Así que ya se conocieron? — _pregunte tratando de aliviar la tensión que se percibía en el aire…_

_—_Si … así que es el chico que dejaste en donde vivías , ¿cierto? — _me dijo Arjen…_

_—_bien…¿Qué está pasando aquí Bella…? te has desecho de la chica chupasangre?— _dijo Jake ignorando mi pregunta, ¿seguía molesto conmigo? , creí que ya habíamos superado eso… ya me había disculpado varias veces… _

_—_Jake podrías dejar de llamarnos así, recuerda ahora soy como ellos…—_dijo mama_

_—_No me lo recuerdes Bella…pero tratare, lo lamento… —_dijo algo apenado Jake_

_—_Bien, supongo que por ahora no pasa nada… ella no quiere lastimarnos Jake, y promete algo, hazlo por mí…— _dijo mama_

_—_¿De qué se trata? —_ pregunto Jake con los brazos cruzados…impaciente…_

_—_Promete que no la lastimaras… no si ella no hace algo para merecerlo, ¿me entiendes?...hablo de Jane…— _dijo mama en un susurro al final, pero lo suficiente para que la escuchara…_

_—_¿Ella está aquí?, ¿sigue con vida?... no, no puedo prometerlo…—_dijo Jake meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro…_

_—_Hazlo por mí Jake… por favor— _le pedí_

_—_Nessie ¿por qué haces esto?, sabes que no puedo… aghhh!! está bien lo prometo, no la dañare…—_ dijo concediendo al final… aunque comprobé que algo no andaba bien entre nosotros _

_—_Gracias Jake y lo lamento, pero creo que ella podría ayudarnos… —_trate de explicarme_

_—_Como sea ya lo he prometido, bien…¿Dónde está la sanguij…. , donde esta ella? — _dijo el corrigiendo mientras observaba a mama _

_—_Jane!, ya lo escuchaste…vamos sal! — _le dijo mama, quien también sabia donde se encontraba ella…_

_—_Así que tu eres la que está causando todo este alboroto…— _dijo Jake cuando la chica camino hacia nosotros…_

_—_Hola otra vez Jacob Black…— _dijo ella y Jake se congelo por un segundo…_

_—_¿Me conoces?…¿Aun me recuerdas…? _—preguntó sorprendido _

_—_Se mas de lo que crees, lamento ponerlos en esta situación, a todos ustedes, no puedo prometerles un futuro seguro conmigo como compañía, pero puedo prometerles que intentare ayudarles en lo que ustedes me pidan , solo con una condición…— _dijo la chica…_

_—_Y bien, ¿Cuál es la condición?—_preguntó papa_

_—_Protéjanlo… eso es todo …— _dijo ella brevemente_

_—_¿Solo eso?... — _dijo papa _

_—_No veo que esté en condiciones de pedir algo mas, pero por ahora eso será suficiente… gracias

_—_¿Proteger a quien? — _pregunto Jake_

_—_A Arjen, el es mi Bella para ella, Jake— dijo papa seriamente

_—_Oh…— _y no dijo más, era como si comenzara a entender varias cosas y su mente no diera más que para tratar de entenderlas…_

_—_Jake, acompáñame… ¿podemos hablar…?— _le dije después de observar que se veía bastante confundido, necesitaba hablar con el de todas maneras, le tome de la mano mientras preguntaba, después el apretó mis dedos con los suyos, como si estuviera asintiendo… _

Le tome con un poco mas de fuerza y comencé a caminar hacia los arboles…no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a papa "los veo en casa…todo estará bien, cuiden de Arjen" dije en mis pensamientos sabiendo que él lo vería… él no se opuso…

**TBC **

* * *

Bueno espero nos leamos el viernes, un saludo a todos los que lo leen…

Hay les va un adelanto del próximo capítulo…

"_Podía ver que estaba molesto, tenia cientos de cosas de que hablar con él, cosas que contarle, cosas que aclarar… en su mayoría estas últimas… El iba a mi lado, no hablaba, solo seguía caminando mirando al frente , nuestras manos estaban juntas y se sentía tan natural, tan perfecto…, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en eso ahora, tenia cosas que arreglar… y era el momento de hacerlo"_** Nessie **

"_Me parece un trato justo, pero y tus amigos …y ¿Arjen?"_** Jake**

Bueno por ultimo solamente para comentarles que esta semana realmente fue todo un rollo para mi ^^, apenas y termine el capitulo para el viernes (justo ahora lo termine T_T)… lo lamento pero tuve el fin de semana más ajetreado (ocupado) que he tenido en mucho tiempo y el jueves me voy a ver Harry Potter 6 jeje… que puedo hacer soy fan de ambas series… pero no se preocupen , hoy tratare de no volver a dormir para terminar el del sábado…y si no, lo termino el viernes…. pero es seguro que hay capitulo…solo quería comentarles…perdón es la desvelada, solo estoy escribiendo puras tonterías ^^

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto cuídense

**Vyanka **


	27. Capitulo 27 Aclarando nuevo capitul

**Notas al inicio **

**Para:** mi amiga **Almita **que muy a pesar de mi voluntad (en un principio) lo estás leyendo ^^ jejeje , no te creas , tema superado , un abraxote….

**AVISO**

Hola chicas y chicos les subo el siguiente capítulo y para los que tenían duda de si Edward podía ver el futuro o algo así…lo siento no quise transmitir eso, cuando digo que se concentra es que está tratando de buscar los pensamientos de los demás, especialmente cuando ellos están lejos o confundidos, por eso hago más énfasis en que se concentraba, y bueno en cuanto a las platicas entre personajes a veces suelo omitir algunas partes de la conversación, perdón si eso los confunde…es que a veces solo pongo lo que creo esencial ^^ , tratare de hacerlo bien ^^ , bueno ahora si me retiro cuídense mucho nos leemos el miércoles, por problemas técnicos no puedo subir capitulo hasta el miércoles ^^, y cualquier duda aqui estoy para tratar de aclararla ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 27. Aclarando… **

**Edward POV **

Me encontraba analizando los pensamientos de Jake, se veía bastante confundido, antes de que apareciera Jane podía ver lo incomodo que se encontraba, e incluso se comportaba de manera indiferente con Nessie y eso no estaba bien, esto significaba que los había visto minutos antes…

La mayoría de sus pensamientos eran ocupados por Arjen y Nessie…en diferentes situaciones que ni siquiera habían pasado… al menos eso esperaba…

Pero de repente todo había cambiado, cuando yo le había explicado que para Jane, Arjen era mi Bella… en ese momento se dio un choque de sus ideas, ni siquiera yo entendía lo que pensaba… sus puños de repente se relajaron un poco…

—Jake, acompáñame… ¿podemos hablar…?— _le dijo mi Nessie y el asintió_

Bella inmediatamente dio un paso tratando de impedir que se fueran solos…

—Tranquila… todo estará bien, dejémoslos solos, ¿te parece? —_le dije tomándola del brazo… _

—Pero Edward…

—Siempre será nuestra pequeña Bella, eso no cambiara…ahora necesita arreglar algo por si misma, me temo que no podemos ayudarla en esto… vamos a casa, ellos nos verán allá _…__— le explique… _

—Pero…

—Ella me lo pidió, vamos hay muchas cosas que discutir, y no te preocupes… aun así los estaré vigilando… — _trate de tranquilizarla _

—…está bien, vamos Jane…—_ le ordené a la Vulturis_

—¡Arjen!...¿sabes? eres un poco lento…— _le dijo mi Bella_

—Lo siento…— _dijo el chico, además hiperventilaba, apenas llevábamos unos kilómetros y ya se había cansado… _

—Yo lo siento pero tendremos que llevarte, no podemos perder más tiempo, solo cierra los ojos…— _dijo Bella mientras se acercaba hacia el _

—¿Llevarme?….¡¡un momento!! , no!! —_ dijo él, poniendo sus manos en frente , como si pudiera detenerla…me reí ante el gesto_

—¿Sabes? , el está demasiado nervioso Edward…lo mejor sería si no estuviera…consiente...— _sugirió mi Bella en un susurro _

—No , esperen es peligroso…— _dijo Jane _

—No lo dañaremos Jane… —_ prometió mi esposa_

—¿De qué están hablando? — _pregunto el chico bastante confundido pues estábamos hablando en un tono demasiado bajo para que lo comprendiera… _

—Edward, podrías…?— _me pidió Bella _

—Claro amor—_ me dije y me acerque al chico a una velocidad que ni siquiera noto, le di un pequeño golpe en la nuca , cuidando la fuerza que aplicaba , utilizando solo la necesaria para que perdiera el conocimiento, y había funcionado, cayo rápidamente pero me adelante y lo puse sobre mis hombros… _

—Pues , ¿Qué esperamos?...en marcha— _dijo mi Bella _

—Vamos, Jane tu adelante si no te importa, no quisiera perderte de vista, aun no confió completamente en ti… — _le dije, aunque había visto sus intenciones hacia el chico, sabía también que no lo hacía por nosotros y que en realidad era lo único que le importaba… nosotros solo éramos un instrumento para ella…_

* * *

**Renesme POV **

Este era el momento perfecto para charlar, en casa no habría tiempo además estaríamos rodeados de todos, y la verdad que eso no sería nada cómodo… incluso cuando estábamos nosotros dos ya era bastante incomodo…

Podía ver que estaba molesto, tenia miles de cosas de que hablar con él, cosas que contarle, cosas que aclarar… en su mayoría estas últimas…

El iba a mi lado, no hablaba solo seguía caminando, nuestras manos estaban juntas y se sentía tan natural, tan perfecto…, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en eso ahora, tenia cosas que arreglar… y era el momento de hacerlo.

—¿Jake…?

—¿ Nessie? — _dijimos al mismo tiempo , ambos habíamos girado hacia el otro…era como si hubiera sido planeado…inmediatamente me sonroje y gire mi cabeza hacia delante _

—Tu primero— _le dije_

—No , tu primero…— _me dijo_

—Lo siento — _dijimos al mismo tiempo __y comenzamos a reír un poco, era como si estuviéramos sincronizados…_

—Bien, aquí voy…lamento no haberte puesto mucha atención en los últimos días… y lamento no haberte contado acerca de Arjen… Jake de verdad lo lamento ,no sé si he hecho algo mas para que estés enfadado conmigo , pero si lo he hecho perdóname, créeme…no quiero perderte…—_dije rápidamente_

—Nessie… — _suspiró_

—Jake por favor… — _suplique…_

—No tienes por qué hacer esto… _— tomo un poco de aire y continuó—_tratare de ser sincero contigo…sí, estoy algo molesto… ese Arjen no me brinda mucha confianza…pero si a ti te parece que es un buen chico, no puedo impedirte que sea tu amigo, y no es tu culpa que no hayamos hablado últimamente…no, Nessie han pasado cosas últimamente en casa, no quería preocuparte, así que no te conté nada solo me aleje, ahora veo que tal vez fue un error de mi parte…

—¿Qué pasa, todo está bien? —_pregunte preocupada…sabia que algo le pasaba…_

—Billy …él , bueno el estuvo enfermo Nessie, muy enfermo, tuve que cuidar de el durante unas semanas, por eso cuando llamabas tenía que irme rápidamente , tenía algo parecido a un ataque… pero ahora está bien, lo he dejado con Leah y Seth, ellos mandan saludos…bueno Seth lo hace, ¿sabes ? he aprendido muchas cosas durante este periodo… _— dijo finalmente sonriendo al final… _

—Si…¿cómo cuales? _— le pregunté_

—Que nunca hay que rendirse por lo que quieres… ese es un ejemplo— _dijo acercándose un poco hacia mi_

—Supongo es una buena lección…—_le dije, di un paso hacia delante_

—Claro… hace un rato solo perdí el control, pero ya estoy bien y quiero que sepas que…

—¿Que…?—_di otro paso…_

—Que te extrañe como nunca he extrañado algo en mi vida, que eres mi mejor amiga y que eso jamás cambiara, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí, ¿entiendes Nessie?...siempre— _dijo el…_

—Tú mejor amiga…— _suspiré, y retrocedí un par de pasos, aunque sonreí, no quería que el viera lo que en realidad sentía…_

—Bueno tal vez cambiara eso por…la persona más importante para mí…—_dijo el acercándose un poco mas… pero yo puse mi mano en frente con la palma abierta pidiéndole que me diera un minuto, que no se acercara mas…si lo hacía yo no podría continuar con lo que quería decir…_

—Oh , Jake… Yo también quiero que sepas algunas cosas… , yo-yo te quiero… mucho, no solo eres mi mejor amigo, en este tiempo me he percatado de algunas cosas, una de ellas es que no importa quién esté a mi lado, porque al final siempre estas presente…cada pensamiento…en fin, eres también la persona más importante para mi… — _le dije avergonzada _

—Ness.. — _dijo en un suspiro y yo baje mi mano permitiéndole que se acercara …casi invitándolo _

—Te extrañe mucho, te quiero lobo…— _le dije una vez que lo abrace, estreche sus brazos tanto como pude…solo quería comprobar que estuviera aquí a mi lado… _

—Yo también Nessie, no tienes idea… — _me dijo al oído e hizo que aquella corriente que había sentido con el toque de Arjen fuera ridícula en comparación con lo que sentía ahora…_

—Sabes no deberíamos de llorar, deberíamos de estar felices… finalmente podremos estar juntos—_le dije separándome de el_

—aunque sea por unos días… — _dijo y agacho la cabeza…hablaba del trato con Kate…_

—Jake al diablo con Kate … , digo, por ahora nuestra supervivencia es más importante que sus reglas… —_dije convencida de eso_

—Pero Nessie no quiero…—comenzó

—Jake, créeme si tú te vas, tendrás que aguantarme a tu lado, porque no te irás sin mi… bueno y obviamente sin mis padres, ellos no me dejarían sola… —_le dije sonriendo… _

—Me parece un trato justo…, pero y tus amigos…y ¿Arjen? — _preguntó… , la verdad es que tampoco quería separarme de ellos, pero sabia mis prioridades…_

—¿No me has escuchado Jacob Black?…aunque suene increíble… podría sobrevivir sin ellos…aunque no te mentiré, realmente los extrañaría— _dije sinceramente, los extrañaría demasiado…ellos se habían convertido en parte de mi familia…especialmente Arjen…_

—Entonces no me iré… no te alejare de lo que te haga feliz…—_me dijo el sonriendo_

—Claro, la imprimación…— _dije...algo desilusionada, entonces si no fuese por la imprimación …el no estaría conmigo?…quiero decir, ¿no seriamos siquiera amigos?_

—No…hablo por mi Jacob Black… el humano, no el lobo de la manada… —_dijo seriamente_

—¿Cómo es…?— _me disponía a preguntar _

—Larga historia Nessie, pero varias cosas han cambiado… ya hablaremos de ellas más adelante, después de todo…no me iré a ningún lado…—_dijo sonriendo_

—Ven aquí… —_le dije y lo volví a abrazar… _

—Después de varios minutos de permanecer en silencio abrazados, realmente disfrutándolo… , decidí que era hora de regresar, mi padre se había portado bastante abierto conmigo pero aun así no quería probar su paciencia…

—¿Vamos…?—_le dije, me separe y comencé a caminar… _

—Vamos —_dijo siguiéndome y tomo mi mano… yo solo me sonroje… pero sonreí ante el gesto…_

Caminamos por varios minutos, en realidad había sido casi una hora, y aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho las palabras correctas, ambos nos sentíamos bastante bien con lo que había pasado, ya habría tiempo de sobra cuando todo terminara para aclarar las cosas… porque terminaría bien, me sentía tan optimista ahora que nada podría hacerme sentir mal… al menos eso esperaba

* * *

**Jacob POV **

Básicamente me sentía el tipo más feliz sobre la tierra…me había escogido a mi… tal vez no habíamos empleado las palabras exactas pero lo que había dicho era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar… mi corazón latía violentamente, la llevaba de a mano, ella había dado el primer paso hace unos minutos ahora me tocaba a mi adelantarme…así que sin decir nada simplemente le estreche la mano… podría parecer un gesto cualquiera para el mundo exterior, pero para nosotros significaba más que eso, era como romper una barrera, además no quería presionarla, cuando ella estaría lista para charlar se que lo haría… y yo la esperaría…

_***¡¡ Diablos!! , podría saltar de alegría…cálmate Jacob Black, si fueras perro irías moviendo la cola de un lado al otro de lo feliz que estas...pensé, me sentía cual perro sacándolo de paseo al parque...***tranquilízate… me dije a mi mismo _

—Jake…tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué llegaste con mi padre?... —_dijo ella interrumpiéndome_

—mmm — ¿_sabría ella que él no aparecía en las visiones? …o sabría el significado de estas…?_

—¿jake? — _repitió ella _

—No lo sé, el llego a la reserva y dijo que quería que viniera con él, pero no aclaro mas…—_ mentí_

—Oh, entonces le preguntare en cuanto llegue…no lo tomes a mal, pero es bastante raro que te haya traído… aunque le estoy agradecida…— _dijo ella recargando su cabeza en mi hombro…_

—Yo también, es un tipo genial tu padre… — _y escupí el cumplido… gran error abriría el camino a mas preguntas…bien hecho Jake, pensé sarcásticamente _

—¿Como? _— pregunto ella_

—Bahh nada serio, solo que digamos que la relación ha mejorado… un poco.. bueno tal vez bastante— _dije _

—Claro… ¿Que se traen ustedes dos? Quieres ponerme celosa con mi propio padre… — _dijo sonriendo, de hecho al final termino con una carcajada…_

—Vamos Nessie…un momento, ¿Que dijiste…? — _¿dijo "celosa…"?...si , lo habia dicho… sonreí…_

—¡Oh nada!, ¡Corre! tenemos que llegar pronto…— _dijo riéndose y tirando de mi mano… _

—Bien, pero no creas que esto se queda asi… —_la amenace en broma…_

—Ah ¿no? —_ dijo disminuyendo la velocidad y girándose a observarme… levanto una ceja…ese gesto en ella me encantaba… _

—No, puedo ser realmente obstinado —_le dije_

—Lo veremos Jacob , lo veremos— _dijo ella y se giro y comenzó a correr aun mas rápido… otra cosa que compartía con Edward aparentemente era la velocidad… casi volaba… o tal vez yo estaba demasiado distraído como para tener una opinión objetiva… _

* * *

**Renesme POV **

Corrimos tomados de la mano por aproximadamente veinte minutos, la brisa nos golpeaba el rostro, y los primeros copos de nieve del día comenzaban a caer, hacían un contraste bastante interesante con la piel morena de Jake, que al contacto con ella los copos se derretían instantáneamente debido al calor que emanaba…era como una estufa portátil aunque si me lo preguntan… una estufa bastante genial…

—¿Cuánto falta? — _preguntó el _

—Estamos muy cerca…¿sabes? Adoro la nieve…— _le dije mientras abría mi mano libre y alcanzaba a tomar un poco de nieve…_

—No te molestes, pero tengo algo con lo frio… digamos que por naturaleza no nos llevamos bien…aunque ahora no me molesta en lo absoluto…— _dijo el sonriéndome _

—Mas te vale… ¿ves aquella casa de allá? — _dije cuando pude ubicar a mi nueva casa_…

—La cabaña… ¿la enorme cabaña? _— dijo señalándola _

—Si esa…

—¿Que hay con ella? —_preguntó _

—Ese es mi nuevo hogar… estamos en casa Jake…—_le dije_

—Bueno antes de que todos estén al pendiente de nosotros quisiera hacer algo…—_dijo él mientras se detenía…pero inmediatamente guardo silencio_

—¿Cómo qué? _—pregunté, ¿acaso…?_

—No…olvídalo, vamos es tarde…—_ dijo comenzando otra vez a caminar…_

—¡¡¡Jake!!!! — _le exigí…_

—Vamos Nessie es tarde… prometí…— _dijo lo último en un susurro… _

—Pero ¡¡Jake!!.. — _me queje…no sé porque lo decía pero me nacía hacerlo… _

—A que llego antes que tu… — _me dijo, se soltó de mi mano y comenzó a correr_

—Aghhh …ni en tus mejores sueños lobo… — _le dije sacándole la lengua y pasándolo con una gran sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

Nos dirigíamos de regreso a casa, éramos otra vez cuatro integrantes pero con la diferencia que mi Edward ocupaba el lugar de Nessie… ella estaba charlando con Jake...al menos esperaba eso… más le valía al lobo si quería seguir con vida…

—¿Edward?...podríamos ir más despacio…tal vez podrían alcanzarnos si les damos una oportunidad…— _le dije_

—Bella…amor, ellos estarán bien… ella está en buenas manos— _dijo el , aun seguía asustándome su nueva forma de hablar de Jake, Rose estaría aun mas sorprendida… _

—Lo se, pero… es mi pequeña…

—Bella lo hemos discutido ya… — _me dijo_

—Edward…recuérdame ¿cuando fue que me transforme en esto? — _dije pesadamente_

—¿En qué, amor? —_ preguntó_

—En la típica madre sobreprotectora…—_ hace seis años jamás habría creído que diría esa frase, y marcaria de loco al que la dijese _

—Bella, te portas justo como toda madre lo hace con sus hijos… no me sorprende en lo absoluto que estés preocupada por ella, es que eres demasiado buena…eres perfecta para el papel, estoy orgulloso de ti…

—Por favor Edward… ni siquiera sé lo que hago la mitad del tiempo, siempre es por instinto… tu eres el perfecto para el papel…para cualquiera de hecho… yo estoy más orgullosa, y en eso no podemos competir… — _le dije_

—Está bien… por mas que no quieras aceptarlo…eres una buena madre Bella… — _después de sus palabras sentía como algo parecido al orgullo me llenaba…_

—Vamos… sigamos , ya estamos muy cerca… recuerda nuestra platica pendiente— _le dije antes de que lo olvidara, solía tener ese efecto en mi _

—Lo tengo en mente …

—Es extraño hablar así mientras esta ella con nosotros…quisiera estar a solas… —_dije señalando a Jane quien caminaba en frente de nosotros, y aunque parecía que no nos ponía atención sabíamos que escuchaba cada palabra que decíamos…_

—Yo también lo quiero… ya llegaremos, ellos que se encarguen de cuidarla…— _dijo Edward _

—Me parece perfecto… ¡oh no! — _dije lamentándome _

—¿Qué pasa? — _pregunto Edward… y paramos _

—Olvidamos a la cosa que traes cargada…— _dije, realmente lo había olvidado…_

—Oh! el chico…tienes razón, tendrá que despertar…eventualmente— _dijo el sonriendo un poco_

—Y lamentablemente tendremos que estar ahí… — _dije suspirando _

—Mmm tendremos mas tiempo, lo prometo amor— _me dijo _

—Recuerda que lo prometiste… recuerda que prometiste estar siempre conmigo Edward…— _le recordé, y la frase tenía varios sentidos… necesitaba que me recordara el principal de ellos_

—Vamos Bella— _me dijo ignorando mi pedido…_

—Ed…

—Vamos… —_insistió y yo no quise agregar nada mas… _

**TBC**

* * *

**  
**

**Adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

" _¿Algún problema?__ — le pregunte al escuchar una especie de gruñido, una queja de su parte, ella se tenso completamente y comenzó a temblar… todo mientras me acercaba a tomar su brazo" _**Bella**

"_Oh ¡Carlisle!, temo por la felicidad de nuestra familia…temo por Edward…"_ **Esme**

**Ahora si nos leemos**

**Vyanka **


	28. Capitulo 28 ¿Amigos?

**Nota al Inicio: **Hola, después de un periodo oscuro en la historia ( cuando se borro el ultimo capitulo :()…regreso con nuevo capítulo, ya tengo listos los de esta semana, yay! ^^…y lo principal ya estan guardados… ninguna tormenta podrá borrarlos de mi disco duro jejeje nunca más… ^^

**Bueno chicos ya falta poco para el final de esta historia.... me gustaria escuchar de ustedes, ¡¡¡¡¿donde estan?!!! jejeje , bueno nos leemos pronto**

* * *

**Capitulo 28 ¿Amigos?**

**Bella POV**

Cuando estábamos a poco menos de dos kilómetros de casa nos detuvimos…

—¿Que pasa Edward? —_le pregunte _

—No creo que sea buena idea llegar con Jane al frente… —_dijo el _

—Lo más seguro es que Alice ya lo sepa, pero aun así sería mejor si llegáramos todos a la vez, vamos Jane — _le dije y comencé a acercarme a ella _

—Claro… — _dijo ella entre dientes_

—¿algún problema? _— le pregunte al escuchar una especie de gruñido, una queja de su parte, ella se tenso completamente y comenzó a temblar… todo mientras me acercaba a tomar su brazo _

—Ninguno…—_dijo mientras ponía una mano como pidiéndome que me alejara—__ solo que no estoy acostumbrada a seguir ordenes de un neófito…aunque veo que eres diferente… apenas tienes cinco años y puedes controlarte …es impresionante,__ —dijo suspirando_

—Yo también estaba sorprendido Jane, pero supongo que es parte de sus dones extras…

—¿Supones?

—No lo sé todo…

—Bien me encantaría escucharlos discutir todo el día, de verdad que si, pero lamentablemente tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer… —_les dije_

—¿Su sarcasmo es parte de sus "poderes"…? _— preguntó Jane_

—No, ese venia incluido de fabrica… — _respondió Edward sonriendo, de repente los dos se habían unido para reírse de mi…genial , pensé sarcásticamente_

—¿Ahora podemos seguir? —_ pregunté _

—Necesito …alimentarme — _dijo Jane en un susurro apenas audible _

—Pues tendrás que esperar, tenemos que llegar a casa , es nuestra prioridad_— le dijo Edward _

—Pero el estaría en peligro si yo… — _comenzó ella _

—Edward… tengo una idea_— le dije_

—¿Bella?

—Lleguemos a casa, ahí tengo un poco del pedido de Renesme, eso será suficiente para que el chico no corra tanto peligro— _sugerí_

—¿pedido? — _preguntó Jane_

—Tranquila sigue siendo de tu tipo… — _dijo Edward refiriéndose a la sangre, humana… _

—Bien ahora sigamos, Jane atrás de mi, ¿Edward? _—sabia que él estaba enfocado en Jane así que pregunte, solo para asegurarme…_

—No hay peligro, no piensa ir a ningún lado…no tiene a donde ir ahora… —_me dijo_

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV **

Varios minutos atrás…

—Alice, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?…creí que iríamos con Nessie y su rastro no…

—El futuro ha cambiado Jazz… tenemos que ir a casa, nos están esperando — _le interrumpí explicándole _

—¿Quién?...¿que pasa…?—_ pregunto confundido_

—Cuando lleguemos te lo explicare, confía en mí—_ le dije y acaricie el dorso de su mano… _

—Siempre…,¿Qué haces…?_— me dijo cuando tome el celular…_

—Llamando a Carlisle…

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle POV**

Escuche mi teléfono y lo tome rápidamente, observe el nombre de Alice aparecer en la pantalla, conteste rápido

_—_¿Alice?...donde? — _pregunte _

_—_Entiendo… , bien, entonces esperaremos….— _respondí después de su explicación _

_—_algo sorprendido…, lo se, regresa pronto—_le dije rápidamente respondiendo a sus preguntas, después solo colgué el teléfono _

_—_¿Alice?, ¿Qué pasa ahora?...deberíamos irnos ahora…Rose y Emmet ya nos…—_era Esme quien había aparecido a mi lado _

_—_No es necesario Esme , vienen para acá… tendremos visitas — _la interrumpí_

_—_¿visitas?...¿que ha pasado… ? _—pregunto ella sorprendida _

_—_Bueno al parecer Jane tiene algunas cosas que comentar… y vienen con el chico , el amigo de Nessie, aparentemente todo estaba relacionado… _— le explique lo que segundos antes Alice me había dicho_

_—_¿Jane?, ¿aquí?...¿vienen…?— _preguntó y sabia cual era su miedo…_

_—_Ella sola amor, los Vulturis no vienen con ella…algo ha pasado, ellos no la dejarían sola…no cuando vale mucho para ellos, los ha abandonado— _le explique mi teoría_

_—_Oh Carlisle!, temo por la felicidad de la familia…temo por Edward… — _me dijo ella angustiada _

_—_¿Edward? — pregunte…

_—_No escuchaste las "visiones" de Nessie…?, el no se encontraba, ambos sabemos que nada lo alejaría de proteger a Bella y a Nessie a menos que…— _dijo ella y lo comprendí, la verdad es que tenía razón , pero tenía que darle tranquilidad, y además yo también esperaba que todos nos equivocáramos…que las visiones se equivocaran_

_—_Tranquila cariño, nuestro hijo estará bien, confió en él, y no dejaremos que algo le pase… — _le dije_

_—_Eso me destrozaría, no quiero perder a ninguno Carlisle… — _me dijo ella_

_—_No lo haras… no perderemos a ninguno…vamos tranquilízate todo estará bien…—_le dije mientras la abrazaba_

_—_¿Sabes? Creo que preparare algo para Nessie, debe de estar hambrienta y el chico, su amigo también…¿crees que les guste la comida italiana?…— _dijo maternalmente _

_—_Es hija de Bella… aunque llegamos a la conclusión que Bella no es italiana amor…—_ le dije sonriendo _

_—_Espero y les agrade, tal vez pueda remediar un poco mi error…

_—_¿Tu error? —_ le pregunte al ver la culpa reflejada en sus ojos _

_—_La deje ir Carlisle…a Nessie, no pude cuidarla…tal vez si yo hubiera…— _dijo ella_

_—_Nadie te culpa, ni lo hará, Nessie iba a hacer esto de cualquier manera… ahora vamos,

_—_yo puedo ser de ayuda, ¿si me aceptas?, después de todo también viene Jake, necesitaras una mano extra, con lo que come ese muchacho — _le dije _

_—_¿ Jake? ¿ Que hace el aquí?—_ me dijo sorprendida_

_—_No se, la verdad es que me agrada volver a verlo pero…

_—_…Kate— _terminó ella la frase por mí y yo asentí _

_—_Sé que puedo hablar con ella, las cosas han cambiado… — _le dije , y lo pensaba hacer, lo primero que haría en cuanto las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas seria eso… ubicar a Kate_

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV **

Habíamos llegado a la entrada del camino que conducía a casa, finalmente trataríamos el tema de lleno, si entre la familia no habíamos podido llegar a una conclusión, esperaba que con la ayuda de Jane todo pudiera ser diferente, tal vez pudiera ser aclarado el misterio de las visiones…

Faltaban unos metros para llegar, estábamos tan cerca que podía escuchar con claridad los pensamientos de Carlisle, quien ya estaba alertado de los nuevos eventos, como había dicho Bella Alice se había encargado de comunicárselos, decidí no prestar más atención a sus pensamientos y me enfoque a mis propios pensamientos, a la escena actual con mi Bella a mi lado, ambos corríamos cuando me gire a observarla, y ella instintivamente se giro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sin disminuir la velocidad le ofrecí mi mano libre , acepto la invitación e incluso me regalo una sonrisa, un rayo de sol se filtro de entre las espesas nubes grises que caracterizaban al lugar, el rayo le dio de lleno en su rostro y diminutos diamantes convirtieron su sonrisa en algo tan radiante que incluso a mi vista era difícil de mantener, aun así no planeaba dejar de contemplarla …no sabía cuantas oportunidades como esta se me presentarían una vez mas…

La frase "Vive tus días como si supieras que son los últimos"…nunca había tenido tanto significado para mi, nunca habia sido tan…literal.

—¿Edward?… — _me dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos_

—Bella yo te…— _comencé, quería decírselo una vez mas no importaba cuantas veces hubieran salidos esas palabras de nuestros labios, pues no perdían significado con el tiempo, incluso se hacía mas fuerte…_

—Lo se Edward, yo también… —dijo _estrechando mi mano aun mas, yo sonreí_

Faltaban escasos doscientos metros y ya podíamos observar a mi familia , se observaban los cuatro en la entrada de la puerta en una posición que no supe definir a la vista como protectora o de bienvenida, al ver las figuras observamos que faltaba mi pequeña hermana Alice y Jasper, no habían regresado aun…

Carlisle esperaba al frente con posición un tanto relajada, con Esme a su costado, apoyándolo como siempre, Rosalie y mi hermano Emmett se encontraban a su vez a los costados de mis padres, flanqueándolos, en los ojos de mi hermano observaba excitación, para él la idea de tener a una Volturis en casa con la alta probabilidad de desastre y consecuentemente pelea…bueno la idea se le antojaba de lo más excitante, divertida…

En cambio Rose se observaba reservada, casi irritada, estaba molesta con mi hija y aun mas con Bella, ella creía que Bella nunca debió haberla dejado sola en casa…aunque ella no estaba sola, y también algo que no esperaba, estaba molesta incluso con ella misma por no haber estado aquí para detener a Renesme horas antes…

Un minuto después nos encontrábamos frente a ellos, Jane seguía los talones de Bella y no se apartaba mas de lo necesario, en su mente solo cruzaban imágenes del chico, la verdad es que era de lo mas….extraño, cada vez que se observaba lastimándolo en sus pensamientos, como soñar despierta, mas que sueño pesadilla para ella, lo interesante es que cada vez que eso pasaba ella se reprendía a si misma…estaba en sufrimiento la mayoría del tiempo...

—Jane, que sorpresa, bienvenida a casa, siempre es un placer recibir invitados…aun cuando estos se presenten de forma no avisada… — _le dijo Carlisle_

—Lamento la forma en la que me presento, Aro manda saludos, siempre ha dicho que quien tenga la oportunidad de estar en la presencia de tu familia debería considerarse… honrado…— _dijo ella haciendo media reverencia… desde la antigüedad muchos de nuestra especie respetaban a mi padre… esta vez no era la excepción _

—Asi que eso ha dicho, transmítele mis saludos, no seremos amigos pero la caballerosidad se responde con la misma carta…— _dijo el_

—Me encantaría… pero no puedo, como has de saber he dejado al clan, lamento ser inoportuna, no quisiera molestar a tu familia…

—Si tus intenciones son buenas, eres bienvenida en esta casa Jane, muchachos —_ dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros—_ adelante , hay varios temas que tratar

—¿Bella, donde está Renesme? —_pregunto Esme_

—Ella se nos unirá en unos minutos, tenía una plática pendiente con Jake—_ le explico mi Bella_

—Oh!, espero que estén hambrientos, Esme les ha preparado un banquete de bienvenida… —_ dijo Carlisle _

—Por favor Carlisle, no hay que ser descortés, dejémosles entrar…

—Asi que el perro esta aquí, no estaba imaginando la peste en el aire, ¿Qué hace el aqui?— _dijo Rosalie_

—Yo mismo lo traje, y creo que tendre que pedirte que le llames por su nombre, a la familia no se le ofende… —_ le dije seriamente, aunque una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver su expresión _

—¿Edward?..., ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Edward Cullen…?_— dijo ella sobreactuando como siempre_

—Muy buena princesa— _dijo mi hermano estallando en una carcajada_

—Emmett estoy hablando en serio, ¿Qué esta pasando aqui?, exijo una explicación…— _dijo ella_

—Ya lo sabras Rose, ya lo sabras

—¿Dónde esta Alice? —_ pregunto mi Bella _

—Ella ha llamado hace unos minutos y me ha explicado algunas cosas, supongo que no demorara…— _dijo Carlisle _

—Bien pues la esperaremos, necesitamos estar todos reunidos — _dije_

—Bueno supongo que todos se han fijado en el humano que lleva Edward en sus hombros… hermano tengo que preguntar, ¿Qué demonios hace un humano…"ese" humano inconsciente en tus hombros…?_— pregunto burlón Emmett_

—¿Esta…— _…muerto? …iba a preguntar Esme llevándose las manos al rostro_

—Oh no mama, el está perfectamente, y ahora que lo preguntas Emmett, el es Arjen, el amigo de Nessie y temo que esta mas involucrado de lo que creíamos, tiene que estar aquí… —_le dije _

—¿Cómo…?, ¿un humano?

—Si, Jane les explicara cuando todos estemos reunidos, ¿cierto Jane? —_ le dije y ella asintió _

—Pasemos a la sala, Edward recuesta al chico en un sofá, ya te aseguraste que solo sea una ligera contusion…? _— pregunto Carlisle _

—Yo mismo supervise el golpe…—_dije sonriendo—_ está perfectamente Carlisle…

—Supervisar…si tu fuiste el agresor… — _dijo Bella suspirando _

—Es lo mismo…, ¿Carlisle?, nuestra invitada tiene una petición que hacerte… —_ le dije al percibir los pensamientos de la chica, En los cuales habia cada vez con más tortura por la sed, en ese momento todas las miradas se centraron en ella_

—Yo…

—Ella quisiera un poco de la reserva que hemos traído hoy para Nessie, bueno que tu has traído, supongo… —_ dijo Bella a mi padre_

—Oh, claro, ahora que sabemos que en realidad Renesme no lo quería…bueno ahora es tuyo, espera aquí , iré por ella…— _dijo Carlisle marchándose _

—Es por seguridad, es por el muchacho…— _dijo Bella al ver la cara de incomodidad que le lanzaba Rose a Jane… y Rose tal y como lo esperaba ignoro a Bella_

Llegamos a la sala en segundos, deposite al chico con cuidado en el sofá, y tome asiento en otro…por costumbre, fue entonces cuando escuche el pensamiento de alguien a quien esperábamos, bueno un par de ellos _…"De verdad él iba a hacerlo….iba a hacerlo"_ se repetía maravillada mi hija, feliz, después decidi enfocarme en la mente de su acompañante, _"Eres un cobarde Jake, casi lo logras, casi…"_ que a diferencia de Renesme eran pensamientos de frustración

Bella se encontraba a mi lado pérdida en sus pensamientos, y no es que pudiera léele la mente, no a ella, pero la conocía tan bien que incluso a veces podía saber lo que pensaba sin que en realidad lo supiera…

—Han llegado, te dije que todo estaría bien _— le dije a mi Bella y bese su mejilla_

—¿Nessie? —_pregunto y yo asentí_

—También Jake, la han pasado bien, Nessie está contenta— _le dije sonriendo _

—¿Qué tan contenta? — _pregunto Bella levantando una ceja, rasgo que nuestra hija había adquirido de ella_

—Contenta, pero no tan contenta como para que nos molestemos con ella, Jake es más listo de lo que creía...

—Más le vale….me alegra— _dijo al final en un susurro… _

—¿Abuela?, ¿abuelo? — _escuchamos la voz de mi hija antes de interrumpir por la puerta principal _

—En la sala…— _le dijo Bella , en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la sala Esme se lanzo literalmente a abrazar a Renesme_

—Nessie!

—Lo lamento… lo de esta mañana…no quise asustarte— _le dijo Nessie_

—Lo importante es que estas bien, Jake!, que bueno verte muchacho…

—Buenas tardes señora Cullen… Hola a todos…— _dijo el y todos regresaron el saludo excepto Rosalie…por supuesto…_

—¿y el abuelo? — dijo _Nessie y Carlisle apareció cargando el paquete para Jane…_

—Aghhhh— _dijo Jake tomando una coloración verduzca, y viéndose algo mareado…la sangre humana en la casa aun le provocaba repulsión …_

—Pues si te molesta no la veas, sabes cuál es la solución perr…Jacob— corrigió Rosalie

—También me alegro de verte rubia, ya has terminado con los tintes (de cabello) de Denali…. — _dijo Jake sonriendo, lo extraño es que lo decía en realidad…y Rose aunque no quisiera aceptarlo se sentía más tranquila con él a lado de Nessie… *Edward me la debes* escuche el pensamiento de Rosalie mientras me miraba con ira… pero ya se le pasaría._

—Jake bienvenido…— _dijo Carlisle ofreciéndole la mano para un saludo formal, el se la estrecho y un sonido interrumpió la habitación…era el estomago de Jake_

—Debes de estar hambriento, se que te molesta el olor… pero he tenido cuidado esta vez para no dejar rastro de el…les hemos preparado algo para ustedes, espero sea de tu agrado…—_le dijo Esme_

—Gracias…suena bien de hecho me muero de hambre…

—Adelántense, despertare al muchacho… debe estar igual que ustedes, tomen su tiempo, aun tenemos que esperar a Alice…

—Gracias abuela, pero lo despertare yo…probablemente este asustado, por cierto ¿Cómo es que mi amigo esta inconsciente papa? —_ dijo mi Nessie_

—Practicidad Nessie… solo eso—_le dije sonriendo _

**

* * *

**

**Renesme POV **

Me acerque hacia donde se encontraba mi amigo, se veía tranquilo, espero que el "amigable" gesto de mi padre no lo hubiera asustado…al menos no demasiado

—¿Arjen?...Arjen? — _le dije mientras palmeaba su hombro_

—Mmm ja…ane— _dijo el y me sorprendió que no me afectara el hecho de que la nombrara antes a ella que a mi, incluso sonreí _

—No, Nessie…vamos tienes que despertar…

—¿donde?....¡¡¡Hey!!!, alejate!!! — _dijo todo alterado_

—Soy yo tranquilo, no te hare daño…¿me recuerdas cierto?— _le dije_

—Nessie… ¿do-donde estamos?

—Bienvenido a mi casa, ven vamos…mi abuela ha preparado algo para que te alimentes… se molestara si no lo hacemos…

—No lo tomes a mal Nessie, pero la comida que tu familia esta acostumbrada…bueno yo no …

—No!, no seas tonto, hablo de comida…ya sabes, pasta, carne… comida para humanos… ,¿como pudiste pensar en eso?! — _le pregunte y el solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado—_ vamos

—¿Y tu amigo?, ya han….¿tu sabes?...charlado — _dijo guiñándome un ojo _

—Yo….el… bueno si , charlamos…

—¿en serio?!, — _preguntó enérgicamente_

—Si pero charlamos… literalmente hablamos…¿sabes? Para ser un chico eres bastante… curioso

—Me intriga solamente, como tu amigo estoy obligado a conocer este tipo de cosas…muy en contra de mi voluntad… —_dijo sonriendo_—vamos, no hagamos esperar a tu abuela por cierto, ¿donde esta ella? Me gustaría conocerle

—Ah es ella, _— le dije mientras señalaba a Esme _

—Debes estar bromeando…ella?... _— carraspeo—_ quiero decir mucho gusto señora, mucho gusto a todos ustedes…

—Vamos ya los conocerás mas tarde— _dije mientras lo empujaba_

—Ouch…— _se quejo llevando sus manos a la nuca_

—Lo siento chico, era necesario, creo que el hielo suele funcionarle a los humanos… —_ le dijo papa_

Cuando me gire para seguir caminando Jake ya estaba a mi lado y los tres nos dirigimos hacia la cocina…ninguno de los dos hablaba

—Chicos regreso en un minuto, cuando regrese quiero verlos con vida…entienden? — _les dije y ambos asintieron, en realidad solo salí un poco de la cocina, solo quería comprobar que si los dejaba solos no iban a matarse, me detuve detrás de la puerta… _

—Jake ¿cierto?, oye gracias por…

—No hay problema, si eres amigo de Nessie, también eres… _— y cambio el rumbo de la conversación…—_bueno lamento haber sido grosero hace unos minutos

—No hay problema, por alguien como ella yo también lo haría…pero no es el caso, no hay nada que pueda preocuparte

—No lo hace…no mas

—Entonces ¿amigos? — _escuche a Arjen decir_

—No muchacho, no aun…—_ le dijo Jake_

Después de un minuto de silencio incomodo decidí intervenir…

—Bien de que hablaron en mi ausencia…—_ pregunté_

—Platica entre chicos, solo eso,…. Y ¿Jane?, no la vi con los demás— _preguntó Arjen _

—Ella esta con el abuelo…también tenía hambre, bueno …sed— _le dije demasiado…._

—Oh…¿ella esta ases…, lo siento demasiada información, olvídalo…— _dijo el negando con la cabeza, como tratando de sacarse una imagen de la mente_

—Oh no!, descuida, nadie saldrá lastimado…esta vez—_ le explique__._

Milagrosamente Arjen estaba tan hambriento que olvido su mareo repentino, los tres devoramos todo lo que habían preparado, Jake y yo estábamos sorprendidos por la cantidad de alimento que podía ingerir mi amigo sin explotar… era realmente increíble

Salimos de la cocina, Arjen dio las gracias a Esme y todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala…

—Y bien…¿no ha llegado Alice?

—Alguien ha dicho mi nombre…— _dijo Alice asomándose por la puerta principal, sonriendo… aunque básicamente llevaba poco tiempo sin verla, poco más de un día solamente, la idea de que estuviera aquí con una sonrisa en su rostro me llenaba de alegría, corrí a abrazarla..._

—Alice!! …

—Nessie!..., me alegra tanto que estés bien,…

—Dejemos esto para después, tenemos una charla pendiente… — _dijo papa seriamente y Alice me soltó rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala, donde en segundos se encontraban todos… _

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Notas al final: **

Lo que **viene para el siguiente:**

"_supongo que estas al tanto de lo peligroso que esta situación representa para alguien como tu…¿Arjen?"_ **Bella**

"_La verdad es que corren peligro a mi lado… tarde o temprano van a buscarme, y me encontraran…lo mejor para todos seria que yo…"_ **Jane**

"_Abrí mis ojos lentamente e instintivamente dirigí mis ojos hacia la ventana…y ahí estaba ella…Jane" _**Arjen **

"_Hay que regresar ahora!, ¿porque no lo vi antes Jazz? Ahora entiendo todo…"_ **Alice**

Además he puesto una pequeña parte explicada por Jane… espero les guste , nos leemos, gracias por dejar su comentario ^^

Cuídense , un abrazo

**Vyanka **


	29. Capitulo 29 desiciones y consecuencias

**Notas al inicio**: solo que lean las **notas al final** ^^, nos leemos, dejen sus comentarios…**chicos de fanfiction...¿porque ya no comentan...me han abandonado...? :( T_T....^^ no se crean , solo haganme saber que siguen con vida , sino comenzaran las medidas drasticas, muahahaha...jejeje **

**

* * *

****Capitulo 29. Decisiones…Consecuencias **

**Bella POV**

Finalmente estábamos reunidos, aun tenía dudas de si el chico, Arjen, debería de estar presente o no en las reuniones, pero ya sabía demasiado, ya estaba en peligro… además en realidad no había más posibilidades, el era una pieza clave…, decidí que por el bien de mi conciencia solo hablaría con él, darle la posibilidad de elección…y pues si se negaba, bueno ya pensaría en eso.

—¿Arjen?, ¿podríamos hablar un minuto? — _le dije y el asintió_— ven , acompáñame— _y nos dirigimos a mi habitación , solo quería que no sintiera la presión de los demás escuchándolo, viéndolo….aunque la mayoría escucharía con claridad, pero él no lo sabría, una vez dentro de la habitación cerré la puerta, ninguno de los dos hablaba…así que decidí romper el silencio_

—¿Supongo que estas al tanto de lo peligroso que es todo esto para alguien…como tu? — _le dije mirando hacia la ventana, el no respondió, solo escuche el latido de su corazón ir un poco más rápido_

—Tranquilo, puedes hablarme, soy la misma Bella de clases, solo que ahora sabes un poco mas de mi… —_le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo _

—Lo sé— _dijo relajándose un poco_— lo lamento es … inevitable, veras, yo apenas y conocí a mi madre , así que cuando estoy frente a una… bueno yo…la verdad es que no sé cómo actuar en estos casos…—_me dijo avergonzado, así que era por eso, creí que en realidad me temía por mi naturaleza, pero me temía por mi humanidad… y la que no sabía cómo responder a eso, resulto ser yo misma_

—Arjen…—_dije llamando su atención, levante un poco su barbilla y lo hice mirarme a los ojos_— lamento escuchar eso, ¿sabes? eres un buen chico, estoy segura que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti—_y le solté, pero no bajo la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban_

—Gra-gracias…

—Me alegra que seas amigo de Nessie— _le dije interrumpiéndolo_— por eso he querido charlar contigo antes de la reunión, quiero saber ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto?, sinceramente…si no estás cómodo, si es demasiada información, bueno…créeme pase por esto—_le dije aunque la verdad es que nunca fue una opción el alejarme cuando yo estaba en su lugar, jamás hubiera dejado a Edward _

—Creo que ya estoy en problemas ¿no es cierto?, siempre he sido del tipo de personas que se meten en problemas, así que si hay alguna forma de ayudar estando aquí, lo hare… , además todo esto es nuevo para mí, escalofriante tal vez mas no deja de ser interesante—_dijo el sonriendo_

—Entonces ahora que sabes con que estás jugando, que dices, ¿estás dentro?... claro que tu seguridad siempre será una prioridad, no dejaríamos que algo malo te pasara, al menos lo intentaríamos…todos

—Es muy tarde para decir no, ¿cierto?, ya soy parte de esto ¿no?, soy algo así como parte de la familia…—_dijo suspirando_

—Si Arjen, bienvenido a la familia — _le dije sinceramente , después de ver sus ojos cuando lo dijo no pude contenerme a decírselo_—anda ve con Nessie, si es que crees que es demasiado, solo hazlo saber _…— le dije _

—Bien hmmm, tengo una pequeña pregunta… — _dijo él y yo asentí , aceptando_

—Tu pareja… ¿Edward?, el puede…leer la mente ¿cierto? — _me pregunto y me sorprendí un poco, decidí responderle con la verdad_

—Eres bastante intuitivo, ¿cómo es que lo has notado…¿Por qué lo preguntas? —_ dije al final_

—Algunos detalles… y pues lo pregunto porque…bien, sería bueno evitar algunos pensamientos un tanto… en fin solo es bueno saberlo_— dijo nervioso_

—Oh!, pero él no_…— "…puede leer tu mente" iba a terminar cuando un carraspeo proveniente del marco de la puerta nos anuncio que alguien nos observaba _

—¿interrumpo? — _y el chico se puso de miles de colores, yo solo sonreí_

—Para nada Edward , estábamos terminando…anda Arjen ve con Nessie, en un segundo estaremos con ustedes…— _le dije al chico quien comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta_

—He…gracias Bella_— me dijo desde el marco y paso sin observar a Edward a la cara, tal vez le daba miedo… aunque no entendía porque _

—¿Cómo ha ido?... —_me preguntó Edward una vez que nos quedamos solos, se acerco y me abrazo por la espalda , apoyando su cara sobre mi hombro_

—Si no me equivoco lo has escuchado todo…, el chico es listo, es un buen chico… solo quería asegurarme que el tomara una decisión, no quería que se viera …obligado

—Bastante considerado de tu parte, es un buen chico, pero sigue molestándome el no poder escuchar sus pensamientos…— _me dijo _

—Al menos no tendrás porque preocuparte por eso al menos no por ahora, el cree que puedes hacerlo— _le dije sonriendo _

—Lo se…supongo que tienes razón…

—Vamos, sería bueno comenzar con esto…—_dije girándome para besarlo _

—Bella…no puedes besarme asi y esperar que…

—Shhh , vamos— _le dije mientras le daba un beso rápido y lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo conmigo _

Una vez todos reunidos, los más grandes formamos un circulo, mientras que los chicos se quedaron un poco al margen, Jake se quedo al lado de Nessie, el silencio reinaba, hasta que Carlisle decidió comenzar la reunión, explicamos de lo que habíamos sido testigos, y Nessie también habló explicando el comportamiento de Jane, comentamos todo aquello de lo que nos habíamos enterado y ellos pusieron atención a nuestras palabras…

—Bien… veamos, el chico es…¿tu cantante? — _le dijo Carlisle a Jane _

—Eso parece…no encuentro otra explicación, he buscado en los libros antiguos Carlisle y esto es lo único que describe mi situación… —_dijo ella_

—…¿Cuáles son tus expectativas…?, ¿Qué piensas obtener de todo esto?.. —_ le pregunto _

—No lo se…, irónicamente cuando lo que más deseo es su sangre, quiero que este a salvo, no quiero que se lastime… — _dijo ella_

—Bien, todo esto es bastante interesante , solo que no entiendo que hacemos nosotros en medio de esta historia…su historia, no nuestra…— _dijo Rose exaltada_

—Rose, el es amigo de Renesme, no dejaremos que algo le pase— _dijo Carlisle_

—¿Pondremos en peligro una vez más a nuestra familia por un…un humano?— _dijo ella _

—Rose, si no recuerdas la ultima vez salimos ganando, gracias a eso Bella y Renesme son parte de nuestra familia_…— le recordó Carlisle y me sentí feliz cuando lo dijo_

—Saben que no me arrepiento de eso, no quise… en fin, esto es diferente, Jane no es parte de la familia... —_dijo Rose_

—Rose…— _comenzó Carlisle un tanto exasperado_

—No, ella tiene razón…— _dijo Jane interrumpiendo en la conversación_— se que pido demasiado, podría engañarlos diciendo que no provocare problemas…mas no lo hare, al estar conmigo ustedes corren peligro, ellos…—_dijo refiriéndose a los Volturis pensé _—tarde o temprano van a buscarme…y me encontraran, lo mejor para todos seria si yo… —_dijo la chica agachando la cabeza_

—¡No!, esa no es una solución Jane, aun cuando no seas parte de mi familia no puedo dejar que lo hagas—_ dijo Edward algo exaltado_

—No hay otra solución Edward…

—¿Podrían comunicarnos a todos de que están hablando? _— pregunte_

—Jane, quiere…terminar con su existencia —_explicó Edward y todas las miradas se centraron en la chica , incluso Rose pareció conmoverse un poco…_

—¡¡No!! —_ se escucho la voz de Arjen interrumpir violentamente en la conversación_— yo…lo lamento, solo… no lo hagas Jane, por favor…confió en ti, sé que no me lastimaras…—_pidió el chico y sus ojos se encontraban al borde de las lagrimas_

—No deberías… —_le dijo Jane en un susurro… ¿realmente no había forma en la que los dos fueran felices?...pensé_

—Creo que podríamos hacer algo…— _dije_ — Jane, tu quieres estar con él, saber que está bien, bueno pues sería bueno si tú te aseguraras personalmente… tomara tiempo pero_… — dije suspirando, tal vez tomaría décadas…y el chico…bueno ya no sería eso…joven— _bueno entretanto podríamos ayudarte, pero solo si aceptas nuestras condiciones — _le dije_

—¿Condiciones?

—Tienes que cambiar tu dieta, ¿entiendes?...es la única forma… podría tomar años, pero, ¿estarías dispuesta a intentarlo…?— _le dije_

—¿No mas hum…— _dijo girándose hacia Arjen , cuando sus ojos se cruzaron los demás nos sentimos como intrusos de repente_ — lo hare…— _dijo ella y el chico hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa sin dejar de verla, la verdad que era muy extraña esta especie de ¿relación?...porque había algo, pero ¿que?, una Volturis y un humano…¿hasta donde podrían llegar?...bueno a mi me había ido de maravilla, pero mi Edward no era como Jane… _

—Bien , supongo que por ahora no hay más que hacer, ¿Alice, has tenido alguna nueva visión? — _pregunto Carlisle después de un rato_

—hmmm— _dijo llevando su mano a su frente, como si tratara de concentrarse_— hace unos minutos hubo una…pero el futuro principal sigue siendo el mismo— _dijo en un tono triste _

—Nessie debes estar exhausta, porque no te marchas a dormir, todos ustedes —_dijo Esme señalando a los tres que se acomodaron en el sofá, Nessie recargaba su cabeza en Jake y sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse —_ por hoy fue bastante de emociones, descansen…— _terminó de decir_

—Tu abuela tiene razón, vamos Nessie a tu habitación, ellos pueden compartir nuestra habitación, ¿cierto Edward? — _le dije y el asintió, de todas maneras planeaba ir de caza, la habitación estaría disponible…_

—¿Si Jake está de acuerdo…?— _dijo Edward sonriendo…_ _mirando a Jake_

—No es necesario Bella, saldré un momento necesito hablar con Leah y con Seth, además tu sabes el olor…dormiré afuera…—_dijo Jacob _

—Pero si ya no te quejabas por eso— _le dije un tanto ofendida_

—Pues me desacostumbre y para serte sincero, lo vuelvo a encontrar realmente….asqueroso— _dijo haciendo como si vomitara_— …sin ofender

—Bien , ve Jake, nos vemos en la mañana, nosotros saldremos a cazar, podrías vigilar a Nessie, mientras no estamos—_ escuche la voz de Edward decir en un tono bajo mientras lo escoltaba hacia la puerta _

—Bien entonces Arjen, tu dormirás en nuestra habitación, ya sabes dónde queda, si necesitas algo… solo hazlo saber_— le dije sonriendo , el chico era una de esas personas que no conocían lo que era una familia… a veces me daba un poco de lástima_

—Bien…gracias, creo que podre arreglármelas yo solo , siempre lo he hecho—_dijo sonriendo , se acerco y abrazo a Nessie , después me lanzo una mirada como agradeciendo y se dispuso a subir a la habitación _

—Vamos Nessie, — _le dije llevándola a su habitación._

El silencio reinaba, principalmente porque mi hija estaba más dormida que despierta, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y levante las frazadas de la cama para que se acomodara, una vez que estaba dentro la abrigue con ellas, y le bese la frente

—Descansa Nessie

—¿Te vas? _— preguntó—_ …lamento todo esto

—Ya no discutiremos más el tema, ¿te parece? y sí ,tengo que irme, tu padre y yo iremos de caza

—Buena suerte…¿ma?...gracias—_ me dijo esto último y se quedo dormida, nada la despertaría hasta el día siguiente eso era seguro… _

Salí de la habitación apagando todas las luces, no quería que nada perturbara su sueño, mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, sentí la presencia de alguien en mi espalda, era Edward

—¿Cómo esta ella? — _me preguntó_

—Necesita descansar, pero está tranquila…—_ le dije _

—Vamos _…__— dijo tomando mi mano, yo la tome sin dudar y me llevo hacia la salida_

**

* * *

**

**Jane POV**

Me encontraba fuera de la casa, los Cullen tomaban turnos para vigilarme incluso Rosalie, aun así los demás me brindaban bastante libertad, era el turno de Carlisle, él se encontraba dentro de la casa observando el "paisaje" por el ventanal, aunque yo sabía que en realidad cuidaba de que yo no… bueno que no actuara de acuerdo a mi naturaleza…

Pero ese aroma… el aroma del chico, me golpeaba con fuerza, mis pupilas inmediatamente se dilataban, mi respiración aumentaba, y podía sentir como la ponzoña se depositaba en mi boca, claro que luchaba contra todo eso, pero aun así me era difícil, quizá no tanto como en un principio…

Un solo pensamiento ocupaba mi mente, una imagen, extraño pensar que uno de los miembros más temidos de la guardia de la familia más respetable de vampiros estuviera…pensando en un humano, sin intenciones de lastimarlo… extraño, sin embargo real

Pero no podía evitarlo, estar cerca era difícil, lejos…imposible

Me gire para observar a Carlisle, pero me encontré que ya no estaba en su posición

—Bonita noche, ¿no lo crees? — _me dijo , estaba a mi lado _

—Carlisle… se que abuso de tu confianza , pero podría pedir un favor mas, eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, todos los Vo-Volturis lo hacemos —_ dije y extrañamente no pude decir de forma entera la ultima parte_

—Es difícil seguir nombrándolos, ¿no es cierto? — _me dijo_

—Todo ha sido muy rápido, ellos fueron lo más cercano a una familia para mi…—_ dije sinceramente_

—¿y en que puedo ayudarte? — _me dijo_

—Yo quisiera…hablar con el chico, pero no se si sea capaz de…

—¿Retenerte?

—Necesito que me vigiles…_ —le pedí_

—¿crees estar lista? _—me preguntó_

—Creo que lo estoy

—Entonces vamos…

**

* * *

**

**Arjen POV **

Era una noche tranquila, me encontraba en una habitación que probablemente ocupaba el espacio que todo mi apartamento llenaba, me hacía sentir un poco…solo, pero siempre había vivido de esta manera, incluso cuando vivía con mi padre, así que en realidad no me sentía muy diferente aquí.

Tenían razón, estaba exhausto, todavía sentía las pulsadas de dolor en el lugar donde me habían golpeado en la cabeza, algunos de los raspones comenzaban a molestarme también, ya no había euforia que me distrajera del dolor, solo quedaba el cansancio

Me recosté en la cama de la habitación, la luz de la luna se filtraba por los enormes cristales que componían toda una pared, la briza fría soplaba por la ventana abierta, no me molestaba pero algo faltaba en esa escena, … Jane

Hoy había sido un día no solo físicamente agotador sino también mentalmente, pase por todas las emociones y sentimientos una y otra vez, al final la aparición de Jacob había venido a plantarme una respuesta muy clara… Por mucho que pensara en Nessie y lo mucho que la quisiera jamás lo haría de la manera en que Jake lo hace, apenas y había cruzado un par de palabras con él, y ya sabía que la adoraba… cuando la miraba era tan... perfecto, era natural, ni siquiera podía entenderlo completamente, solo supe que no podía competir contra eso, Nessie no era para mí, no cuando alguien podría brindarle más felicidad de la yo pudiese darle… y ese chico lo haría.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño

Por más que quería forzarme a temer a la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza, no podía hacerlo, era incluso… tranquilizadora, Jane, esa chica, sin conocerme haría lo que fuese por mí, aun cuando yo no entendiera sus razones, yo sentía lo mismo por ella…simplemente me maravillaba

En minutos perdí la conciencia y caí dormido, no sé si fueron minutos u horas , pero ya avanzada la noche un ruido me despertó, no supe si fue parte del sueño o era realidad, abrí mis ojos lentamente e instintivamente los dirigí hacia la ventana, y ahí estaba ella, tal como la recordaba, tal como la soñaba… Jane

**

* * *

**

**Jane POV**

Carlisle había aceptado mi petición, y ahora caminaba a mi lado hacia la habitación del chico, decidí que lo mejor sería primero checar si estaba en condiciones de recibirme o no, así que pasaría por su ventana, una vez que llegamos, Carlisle señalo la ventana con la mano abierta como diciéndome "adelante", alcance a susurrarle un leve gracias y comencé a subir hacia donde estaba la ventana

Una vez que estuve ahí, me asome por la habitación y descubrí que el chico tal y como lo temía, estaba dormido, entre la oscuridad podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba con el compas de sus respiraciones, escuche el leve murmullo que hacia mientras respiraba , se veía realmente tranquilo, nuestra charla no sería esta noche, pensé.

Pensando en que el chico tal vez tuviera frio comencé a cerrar la ventana, sin embargo mientras lo hacía no calcule mi fuerza y el ruido que provoque fue suficiente para alarmar a Arjen de mi presencia

Rápidamente di un paso hacia atrás…después me quede quieta para no hacer más ruido, y para verificar que el chico no se hubiese despertado, pero ahí estaba sentado al filo de la cama con sus ojos grises observándome entonces lo escuche decir mi nombre… Jane dijo él, y no pude separar mis ojos de los suyos

No supe muy bien cómo reaccionar, aunque creí que estaba preparada, ahora me sentía completamente desarmada, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

En un segundo de claridad decidí moverme, apenas había girado un centímetro cuando el chico ya estaba levantado—

—No!, …espera— _dijo el levantando la voz , y por alguna extraña razón, le hice caso, me detuve y me gire hacia el de nuevo _

—¿quieres pasar? — _y yo negué con la cabeza_

—¿podríamos salir…a caminar? Es una linda noche— _me dijo y no entendí la razón pero mis labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa _

—¿eso es un sí?...lo tomare como uno — _dijo y apenas comenzó a acercarse a la ventana lo detuve_

—No!, es peligroso , te veré abajo…utiliza la puerta— _le dije_

—Oh yo creí…

—También trae tu chaqueta— _le dije interrumpiéndolo, y Salí por la ventana, ni siquiera espere que me viera, en segundos estaba en la entrada delantera , cuando me percate Carlisle estaba a unos diez metros de mi, recargado en un árbol _

—¿todo bien? — _pregunto el_

—Si, ha sugerido una caminata…

—Bien, estaré cerca— _me dijo y desapareció tras el tronco…por un segundo estuve a punto de ir por el… hasta que me percate que seguía ahí solo detrás del tronco, quería darnos un poco de privacidad_

Me detuve en los escalones de la entrada, la oscuridad estaba presente, la puerta después de unos minutos comenzó a abrirse lentamente

—Jane?...¿Jane? — _dijo el chico en voz baja, buscando entre el aire con sus manos , el pobre chico no veía mas allá que sus manos, me acerque y tome su mano solo un segundo , solo para avisarle que estaba ahí con el, se sacudió de la sorpresa por un momento_

—Lo siento, no quise…— _comencé _

—Está bien, te lo agradezco, creí que no vendrías…—_ dijo el despues comenzó a hacer extraños movimientos con sus ojos_— ¡ahí estas!, apenas me he ajustado a la oscuridad de la noche…toma tiempo para nosotros… y bien ¿A dónde vamos? — _pregunto _

—No lo se…tal vez no sea muy buena id..

—Vamos, yo confió en ti, se que no me harás daño — _me dijo sonriendo_

—No deberías, ni yo misma apostaría a ello, por eso Carlisle nos acompañara esta noche

—¿el doctor Cullen? —_ pregunto mientras observaba a varios lugares a la vez, buscándolo , yo asentí_

—Bien, vamos— _dijo el tomando la iniciativa_

Caminamos por un par de horas el me comentaba todo lo que había pasado en los años que deje de visitarlo, además me conto lo triste que se sintió cuando no lo seguí viendo, y como se sentía ahora… el chico se veía realmente emocionado y apenas y me daba oportunidad para hablar, yo solo abría la boca para realizar algunas señales de que ponía atención, pero solo lo esencial pues no quería respirar… no quería detectar su aroma

—¿Por qué estas tan callada? Te aburro ¿cierto? — _le respondí negando con la cabeza_

—Siempre niegas y asientes con la cabeza o ¿planeas hablar conmigo algún dia? _— me dijo y yo asentí sonriendo, no sabía cómo pero este chico me hacia reír… más de lo que había reído en décadas _

—Lo siento, es difícil para mí aspirar tu aroma…hueles de manera ..muy tentadora — _le dije _

—Oh y no me he bañado, espera a…— _dijo el bromeando _

—Por eso es que tu aroma es más fuerte hoy

—Tratare de hacerlo más fácil para ti, de hoy en adelante…—_ dijo el_

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— _le dije…sinceramente_

—¿El doctor Cullen, aun nos sigue? —_ preguntó _

—Si, esta justo detrás de ti, pero apenas y nos pone atención— _le dije _

—Puedo…hacerte una pregunta…— _yo asentí_ — ¿tu… tu mueres?, digo ¿podrías morir? —_ me preguntó_—…ya sabes por lo que dijiste hace un rato…

—Hmmm Técnicamente si, más no envejezco, los que son como yo se nos describe como inmortales, sin embargo podemos morir, o sea lo que sea que nos pase…_—le explique_

—¿y que se siente vivir todo este tiempo? — _dijo emocionado _

—Apenas tengo un par de siglos, no soy tan vieja…—_ le dije sonriendo, y espere a que no le impactara tanto la noticia_

—¿siglos…en serio?....¿porque…te vez tan infeliz…?— _siguió el interrogatorio…_

—Tienes razón, mira sé que es extraño pero yo antes formaba parte de cosas de las que ahora no me orgullezco…cosas terribles y que no había podido ver , porque nunca había tenido algo ni siquiera la mitad de fuerte como lo que tienen los Cullen…cuando te vi por primera vez yo…bueno mi punto de vista comenzó a cambiar…— _le dije_— y créelo o no, ahora soy más feliz de lo que he sido en el último siglo…—_ termine de decirle, el chico me observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos que no pude descifrar_

—Tienes...a alguien mas?...

—Tenía a mi hermano….bueno no era mi hermano realmente pero así nos conocían el aun continua por el camino que yo estoy tratando de dejar, y me ha dejado muy en claro que no comprende lo que me pasa y que no estará a mi lado…— _le dije _

—Lo lamento

—No importa mucho, como te lo he dicho, las relaciones de familia que he tenido no son ni una quinta parte de lo que tienen los Cullen— _dije, pero mi orgullo comenzó a reclamarme y me exigió que digiera algo por el_ — aunque en realidad no necesito de nadie, yo puedo cuidarme …

—No lo dudo—_me dijo rápidamente,_ — pero… ya no estás sola, ya no mas— _dijo tomando mi mano y algo que jamás había sentido cruzo mi cuerpo y se deposito en mi pecho, una emoción, un sentimiento, era como combinar euforia y melancolía a la vez… _

—Gracias a-a-mi-go —_ le dije , me costaba trabajo decirlo, pocas veces habia usado esa palabra_

—amigo—_dijo el repitiendo la palabra conmigo_— y no hay problema, ¿sabes?, por mucho que tu y los demás quieran negarlo, eres una buena chica

—comienzas a convencerme…— _le dije sinceramente _

—no estés triste, no veo lagrimas pero veo que hay tristeza en tu mirada, estoy aquí—_ dijo comenzando a acercarse, de repente me abrazo y su cuello quedo justo a la altura de mi boca… mi nariz también dio de lleno con su cuello y pude aspirar todo el aroma que el chico desprendía…mis pupilas se dilataron rápidamente, el veneno ya había ocupado toda mi boca…, comencé a temblar violentamente, luchaba contra el instinto, luchaba contra el monstruo que llevaba dentro…_

—¿Jane? — _pregunto el chico y aunque estuviese a centímetros de mi oído, lo escuche distante_

—Aléjate….ve, ve con Carlisle—_ le dije entre dientes_

—Pero…

—Ahora…¡¡¡corre!!!— _le ordene, no sé cuánto podría soportar con el tan cerca…_

_**TBC (Continuara) …**_

**

* * *

**

**Notas al final: **

Hay les va un poco de lo que verán en los siguientes capítulos… ¿tienen teorías?, ya saben dejen un mensajito, nos leemos:

"_Mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, detecte cierta esencia en el aire…una esencia con un toque elegante…y realmente familiar…" __**Jane **_

"_Hay que regresar ahora!, ¿porque no lo vi antes Jazz? Ahora entiendo todo…"_ **Alice**

"_Bella, regresa a casa ¡ahora!.... te amo" __**Edward**_

_**Bien eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mañana sábado, ya saben solo les encargo los comentarios, cuídense un abrazo **_

_PD: he leído algunos comentarios que me __**preguntan que si ya se va a terminar**__ o que si ya lo voy a abandonar… eso no va a pasar, no lo abandonare ^^ , solo que como ya entro a la escuela en una semana me he pasado resumiendo las ideas que tenia, __**lo he adaptado para menos capítulos de los que planeaba hacer,**__ pero no significa que se acabe la próxima semana, yo lo hago hasta donde ustedes digan jejeje… no se crean si tiene final, y pues ya si desean algo más de la historia , solo háganmelo saber , pero no se preocupen todavía falta… _

_Gracias por todos los favoritos, … un abrazote _

_**Vyanka **_


	30. Capitulo 30 Complicaciones

**Notas al inicio:** lamento la tardanza, aquí **va el nuevo capítulo, hay les encargo sus comentarios, cuídense, un abrazo **

* * *

**Capitulo 30. Complicaciones**

**Jane POV**

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, tenía que detener el instinto, podría haberlo logrado si el chico no se hubiera acercado, necesitaba pensar en algo mas, tenía que controlarme…

—¿Jane?... —_escuche a Carlisle decir_ — Sé que puedes hacerlo, te he observado toda la noche y es increíble cómo has podido resistir, si el chico no…

—No, es mi culpa, esto no debió de haber pasado… ¿dónde está el? — _le pregunte, no podía sentir su aroma con la misma fuerza…_

—Lo he mandado a casa, le he dicho que le diga a Esme lo que ha sucedido, ella sabe que yo me encargare de ti…

—No puedes dejarme ir Carlisle…

—Vamos, levántate…— _me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro _

—¿Hueles eso…?— _pregunte cuando eleve mi cabeza…me encontraba temblando aun, recordaba la esencia del chico pero no era lo que me llamaba la atención ahora…detecte cierta esencia con un toque elegante… realmente familiar…_

—No…— _y tomo aire una vez más_— espera, ¿lo conoces? —_me preguntó_

—Eso creo, es… —_ y salí corriendo en la dirección en la que el aroma se hacía más fuerte, ni siquiera lo pensé solo lo hice, no podía ser… el me había asegurado… _

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV **

Habíamos salido de caza, no porque tuviéramos sed, en realidad quería alejarme de casa para concentrarme mejor, Bella y Edward habían salido también, tomaron una ruta diferente a la de nosotros, y antes de que pudiéramos ser perdidos de vista le mande un pequeño mensaje a mi hermano….

"Tenemos que estar comunicados….mantén tus sentidos alerta" — le dije mentalmente

Sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente, pues cuando termine de decir la frase se giro hacia mí asintiendo, después ambos desaparecieron por la abundante espesura del bosque

Habían pasado un par de horas desde ese momento, ahora estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para intentar una visión…

—Jazz…—_le dije haciéndole saber que debíamos parar_

—Alice… ¿todo bien? — _yo asentí y cerré mis ojos, sentí como sus manos se unían a las mías, en un gesto de apoyo incondicional _

En cuanto cerré mis ojos algo no andaba bien, las visiones vinieron demasiado rápido…serian en poco tiempo, pensé , la primera era…

"Jane en el bosque temblando salvajemente… Carlisle a su lado tratando de animarla….y un desconocido escuchando tras los arboles, finalmente se descubría…era Alec"…abrí los ojos de golpe…

¿Qué significaba esto…? ¿Qué hacia Alec aquí…? ¿Venia solo?...forcé una segunda visión

"Alec y tres guardias mas se enfrentaban a Jane, Alec se veía confundido, no participaba en la pelea…los tres guardias rápidamente acababan con la pequeña Jane, pero…entonces Carlisle intervenía y…" No!!!

—¿Qué pasa Alice? — _dijo Jazz al notar mi cambio de expresión…_

—Necesitamos volver…Carlisle… ¡no! —_no podía permitir eso…_

—Carlisle…¿ha sido Jane? — _me pregunto inmediatamente, Jazz dudaba de Jane, como Rose lo hacía, pero en cambio el no lo hacía tan evidente _

—Alec está aquí, lo acompañan tres guardias… planean terminar con Jane y con los que se pongan en su camino….y Carlisle— _comencé a explicarle… _

—Vamos… — _dijo tomando mi mano y comenzando a avanzar , para el también la idea de que atacaran a Carlisle era simplemente inaceptable…_

—Avisare a Edward… espero que me escuche…

—Lo hará, le dijiste que estuviera atento… tal vez ellos estén más cerca…

Habíamos corrido por más de una hora, habíamos avanzado más de la mitad y estábamos a punto de llegar a casa… no sabía cuándo es que tomaba forma la visión, pero supuse que no podía ser muy lejana pues la forma clara en la que se presento fue un indicio de que pasaría pronto, llegaríamos en minutos…

Pero una visión de repente se formo… me detuve

"_Felix, Demetri y tres nuevos guardias…en otra posición, no estaba con Alec…se dirigían hacia Edward…¿Edward?...¿porque?..." _

"_Jane en casa a salvo, con Carlisle a su lado tratando de calmarla… pero no había rastro de Alec en la visión…ni siquiera lo mencionaron…"_

Y entonces vino la tercera y última visión, también la más importante….

"_Alec con Aro…., Aro feliz, Edward…en Italia…_ ", ¡¡¡No!!! Pensé….

—Hay que regresar ahora!, ¿porque no lo vi antes Jazz? Ahora entiendo todo…

—¿Regresar….? ¿entender que…?

—Ellos lo esperaban…ellos no quieren a Arjen…quieren a Edward…Arjen es solo una herramienta…Jane también, me han engañado! —_ dije realmente irritada… e impotente… me habían engañado…._

—No….

—Tengo que alertar a Edward…

—Alice… vete lejos… — _me dijo_— yo te encontrare… —_dijo soltando mi mano _

—¿Cómo?...

—No puedo perderte, si vienen por Edward…también querrán…coleccionarte— _me dijo_

—Las visiones no muestran eso…— _le dije y estreche sus manos de nuevo_— no puedo irme Jazz, son nuestra familia

—Pero…

—Estaremos bien…además no podría alejarme de ti…

—Alice… — _suspiró_—bien…,¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento, que podemos hacer? — _dijo después de meditarlo unos segundos_

—Si no me equivoco, Edward ya ha visto lo que está pasando, ahora, necesitamos ir hacia él, tal vez todavía podemos evitarlo…

—Vamos…¿Alice? Y ¿donde esta Bella…en tus visiones?, ¿ella está con Edward no es cierto?, tal vez entre los dos puedan…

—Ella no está con Edward, debió de haberla apartado… no soportaría perderla— _le interrumpí… _

—Entonces solo estamos nosotros, ¡vamos Alice!

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV **

_Un par de horas antes…_

Salíamos de la casa, llevaba a mi Bella a mi lado, ella se veía preocupada, incomoda…

—¿Que tienes Bella? —_ le pregunte _

—Realmente quiero hablar contigo… pero temo a lo que puedo escuchar…— _me dijo_

—Bell..

—No, Edward— _me interrumpió_— sabes que tengo razón…me estas ocultado algo, y sabes que me he dado cuenta desde el momento que se te ocurrió… te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mi… —_ me dijo _

—Lo se…

—¿A donde van Alice y Jasper? — _dijo mientras los observábamos partir al mismo tiempo que nosotros_, entonces Alice se giro un poco… y yo respondí a su pensamiento…

—… ¿qué te ha dicho Alice?, te he visto Edward … —_y mi Bella se había dado cuenta_

—Ella necesita mas visiones… , ella me ha dicho que este alerta, que siga sus pensamientos… yo solo he asentido… —_le explique…_

—Seguro que es todo lo que me ocultas…?— _preguntó_

—No, hablaremos Bella, después de cazar, ¿te parece?, tus ojos negros no me ayudan mucho a concentrarme…— _dije riéndome un poco _

—Oye…—_ dijo golpeándome el brazo con su puño…también sonriendo un poco_

—Solo bromeaba, vamos…

Avanzamos un poco mas poco más de una hora en dirección sur, a diferencia de Alice quien se había marchado al oeste, aunque estábamos lejos, aun podía escuchar lo que pensaba…

Habíamos llegado a un pequeño claro a la orilla del bosque, todo el paisaje se encontraba quemado por el frio, las coloraciones que abundaban eran más blancas y amarillas que en cualquier otra zona, era un paisaje triste… había un pequeño grupo de Alces bebiendo agua del rio que cruzaba por la mitad al claro, en su mayoría estaba congelado, pero a los animales parecía no molestarles, nosotros ya habíamos escogido a nuestras presas…

Cazamos, nos tomo poco más de quince minutos terminar con la mitad del grupo… una vez que quedamos saciados, Bella se limpio un poco en el agua casi congelada del rio y yo me recosté en la hierba, pensaba demasiado… ¿Cómo decirle a Bella?...

Entonces ella en segundos estaba recostada a mi lado…

—¿en que piensas amor? _— me dijo ella…utilizando mi frase_

—En lo feliz que me haces… — _le dije_

—No difiero con tu pensamiento, pero creo que deberíamos de hablar ahora… — _me dijo ella_

—Lo se, solo quisiera hacer algo… —_le dije y comencé a acercarme_

—¿Si…como qué? — _me dijo y la bese_— mmm tentador pero…— _y_ _la volví a besar_— no, Edward… no ahora…

—¿Me estas rechazando…?, esto es nuevo.. — _le dije _

—Créeme, probablemente es lo más difícil que he hecho…—_ me dijo _

—Entonces no lo hagas… —_dije acercándome mas_

—Edward detente… vinimos a hablar y es lo que haremos…— _dijo firmemente_— y si queda tiempo…

—Bien… hablemos entonces — _dije de forma terminal, no estaba molesto, solo que no quería abordar el tema…_

Me levante de la hierba congelada, y le di la espalda, ella se levanto detrás de mí y tomo mi mano

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bella...necesito que no importa lo que escuches me dejes terminar, también que no hay forma en la que me hagas cambiar de opinión… ¿estas de acuerdo? — _le dije _

—Te escucho…— _dijo ella aceptando_

—Escuchaste a las visiones de Renesme ¿cierto? — _y ella asintió_— sabes como el resto de la familia que yo no aparezco… Bella, sabes que jamás las abandonaría…entonces solo encuentro una razón para eso— _suspire_— Bella, tal vez yo ya no exista para ese momento…

—No… — _comenzó ella_

—Espera, prometiste que me dejarías continuar, bien, te preguntas ¿porque he traído a Jake?, creo que ahora sabes la respuesta… alguien tendrá que cuidarlas cuando yo no esté aquí, y no pude pensar en alguien más apropiado que el… estaría más tranquilo si mi familia y Jake estuvieran a su lado—_ dije y ella quiso agregar algo, pero no se lo permití y continúe _

—Bella…se que prometimos estar juntos para siempre… si uno se iba el otro se iría con el, pero eso ha cambiado… ya no podemos dejar de existir los dos… Renesme necesita de alguien, y nadie mejor que tu, no podemos abandonarla y sabes que tengo razón…

—Entiendo… —_ dijo ella después de unos segundos, con el tono mas triste que había escuchado en décadas_

—¿De verdad lo haces? —_ pregunté_— promete si algo me pasara… tu no seguirás mi destino… promételo…

—Edward…

—Por favor Bella, estaría mas tranquilo…

—Lo prometo…yo cuidare de Renesme, pero tu promete algo a cambio… —_dijo aceptando_— No dejes que el destino elija por ti, lucha contra ese destino. Te veo y parece como si incluso quisieras forzarlo… vamos! promete que harás todo para evitarlo…—_ me dijo conmovida _

—Lo prometo…. — _le dije __y en ese momento un pensamiento de Alice me golpeo , era como si me gritara, rápidamente me enfoque en ella _

—¿Edward… ? — _pregunto Bella_

—Es Alice… —_y comencé a ver las imágenes que Alice me enviaba, … atacaban a Carlisle, Alec… Jane desaparecía… ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría ir por Renesme, donde estaba Jacob? , pensé agitado, pero inmediatamente otra serie de imágenes llegaron… los demás miembros de la guardia venían hacia acá… venían por mi… _

—¿Que…

—Bella… tienes que regresar a casa, ahora…—_si venían por mí, no dejaría que ella estuviera en medio, no entendía porque de repente habían cambiado las imágenes, solo sabía que en casa también corrían peligro… pero unidos contra Alec podrían salir fácilmente victoriosos, y aun mas si contaban con el escudo de Bella… yo no tenía las mismas probabilidades…_

—¡¡Explícame!! —_ me exigió _

—El hermano de Jane, Alec apareció en una visión de Alice, estará en casa… Jane sale lastimada, incluso tal vez peor… Carlisle esta en medio de la pelea… , Bella , si lastiman a Carlisle… estarán más cerca de Renesme…. Tu eres la única que puede evitarlo… tu escudo— _le dije _

—Entonces vamos…_— dijo y comenzó a correr, de repente se detuvo y giro hacia donde yo me encontraba_— ¿no vienes…cierto? , ¿Otra visión de Alice?...

—Bella… regresa a casa… te amo— _le dije tratando de ponerle fin a la conversación, cada minuto que ella estaba a mi lado corría mas peligro…_

—Mas te vale estar con "vida" cuando te vuelva a ver…te amo Edward… —_ me dijo y se acerco a besarme, un beso de despedida… _

—Lo tendré en mente, ahora corre! — _le dije y ella se perdió entre la oscuridad del bosque… aunque no podía llorar…sentía como lagrimas ilusorias brotaban de mis ojos… _

Respire… no por necesidad, después de cien años aun conservaba algunos momentos de mi humanidad, el aroma de Bella aun se sentía en el aire… esta no era la forma en que creí me despediría de ella… corrí en dirección opuesta hacia donde Bella había ido, si venían por mí, les pondría el trabajo difícil… además habría mejores probabilidades de que dejaran en paz a los demás…

Mientras corría, me di cuenta después de unos minutos que un par de figuras robustas me seguían…

"_han caído en la trampa"_ pensaba uno de ellos, a quien catalogue como Felix

"_Aro estará encantado"_ pensó Demetri… además de sus pensamientos estaban los de tres individuos mas… me detuve abruptamente

—Felix, Demetri, que …agradable sorpresa— _dije finalmente, y ellos salieron entre los árboles, se quitaron la capucha y se mostraron _

—Edward, no tienes idea…—_dijo Felix, los otros tres individuos miraban desde una distancia prudente_

—Bien ¿como será esto? — _pregunté_

—Hay dos posibilidades… la primera te resistes pero al final terminas cediendo o… por la manera sencilla y fácil, vienes con nosotros… ¿tu decide?, los chicos tienen mucho tiempo sin ejercitarse contra un vampiro de clase alta… —_ me dijo Felix_

—Podría solo preguntar el motivo de mi...detención— _dije _

—Han revelado nuestro secreto a un humano, Aro pide una audiencia contigo…_— me dijo, no tenia caso contestar a su acusación, ellos tenían la intención de llevarme… no podía luchar porque podría contra un par de ellos, pero no contra cinco… y le había prometido a Bella… _

—¿Una audiencia…? , así que no soy prisionero…—_ pregunte… y ellos solo se rieron en sus pensamientos_

—Claro que no, Aro estaría complacido de arreglar esto por el dialogo… —_dijo Demetri_

—Ahora, ¿nos acompañaras Edward?... _—agregó Felix_

—Tengo otra opción…?—_ pregunté_

—No realmente… es eso, o tal vez haremos una visita a tu familia, Aro sigue bastante intrigado con tu hija, me pregunto si deseas que tu esposa e hija nos acompañen también… — comento Felix

—No las metamos en esto, vamos, iré con ustedes… — _dije ante su amenaza… _

—Perfecto, entonces no te molestara que los chicos te escolten ¿cierto? — _dijo Demetri_

—No es necesario… no cambiare de opinión— _les asegure…_

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

Mientras corríamos una visión apareció de repente…

"_Edward en compañía de Demetri y Felix hacia Italia…"_

Y lo comprendí rápidamente, ya no tenía caso correr, era demasiado tarde…

—Jazz, no tiene caso… hay que regresar…—_le dije y me detuve_

—¿Que ha pasado… ¿tan tarde es? —_ me dijo _

—Lo es… vamos, regresemos… — _le dije tristemente y lo lleve conmigo de camino a casa… _

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV **

Corrí tan rápido como pude, tenía que enfocarme en Renesme , no podía pensarlo dos veces, porque sabría que regresaría, mi lugar era al lado de Edward y ahora lo abandonaba… pero me había hecho prometerle … y muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, no podíamos dejar a Renesme… pero no podía ser este el final, simplemente no podía serlo

Faltaban escasos doscientos metros para llegar, no me detuve en todo el camino por miedo a retractarme de mi decisión y poner en peligro la vida de mi hija…

Cuando llegue a casa , espere que todavía no ocurriera lo que decía Alice, tal vez estaría a tiempo y podría regresar a donde estaba Edward, tal vez habría tiempo, y todo estaría bien…

Entre rápidamente por la puerta principal, fui directamente hacia donde estaba la recamara de Renesme, apenas y tomaba atención a los que estaban ahí

—Bella, espera…¿Qué pasa? — me dijo Esme una vez que abrí la puerta de la recamara…

Cuando entre, vi a Nessie recostada justo como la había dejado… no entendía… Edward habia dicho…

—Mama… ¿Qué pasa? —_ me dijo ella…la había despertado _

No le conteste, estaba demasiado confundida, cerré la habitación y salí en busca de Carlisle… , pero si Esme estaba aquí era porque no lo sabían…

—Bella…— _me dijo Esme_

—Carlisle, ¿Dónde esta… ? — _dije en voz alta _

—El esta…en la sala Bella, esta con Jane, estuvo a punto de atacar a Arjen , el chico esta arriba… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... ¿Dónde esta Edward?... — _me dijo Esme_

—No….— _suspire y salí corriendo hacia la sala… _

—Carlisle… Edward…— _alcance a decir antes de que no pudiera decir algo mas por minutos, mi garganta se cerraba, si bien no podía llorar mi cuerpo se tenso en un instante … _

—¿Qué ha pasado?...

—Alec…no está aquí… Edward… el me ha mandado hacia aquí… me engaño— _dije cuando pude volver a modular_

—Tranquila Bella, estará bien, ahora mismo trataremos de común…

—¿Alec?... —_ preguntó Jane interrumpiendo _

—Tienes algo que agregar , dilo ahora! — _le exigí_— ¿…que demonios hacen aquí, porque Alice los vio….?, responde Jane…!, si algo le pasa a Edward… —_ yo misma me encargaría de ella… _

—Creí que lo había imaginado… — _dijo ella_

—Creímos que era un nómada, solo de paso…perdimos el rastro Bella…— _dijo arrepentido…_— Esperemos a Alice… no hay mucho que hacer por ahora lamentablemente— _me dijo Carlisle_

—Edward… — _dijo Esme en un susurro…o eso fue lo único que alcance a escuchar, a partir de ese momento… me había congelado, ya no pensaba… _

—Mama… ¿Qué está pasando, donde esta papa…? — _pregunto Nessie entrando hacia donde nos encontrábamos…_

**TBC**

* * *

Bueno Chicos y Chicas esta vez les daré el adelanto hasta el lunes… , para que se animen a comentar mas jejeje ^^ , es que últimamente ha bajado el numero de comentarios, bueno nos leemos, mientras hay les van estas interrogantes solo para que les saque la espinita

**¿Que pasara ahora?... ¿Cuáles son los planes de Aro con Edward…?, ¿Qué harán los Cullen para recuperarlo…?, ¿Alec tiene algo que ver con todo esto… ? , ¿Jane dice la verdad?**

Nos leemos próximamente

Tot ziens

**Vyanka **


	31. Capitulo 31 ¿Esperanza?

**Notas al inicio: **mis muy queridos lectores antes que nada un abrazo enorme por sus **comentarios** y por los **favoritos,** **gracias, gracias**… en fin no hay palabras suficientes…

**Ahora acerca del capítulo: **comienza algo dramático al principio, pero lo suficiente para poder dar pie a lo que viene después en el capitulo también…..acción, léanlo y juzguen por ustedes, ah también un poco de comedia…

**Chicos y chicas: **si les gusta o no les gusta porfis **comenten**, es lo que me ayuda a llevar todo a la vez, de verdad… **aprecio mucho sus comentarios**, de cada uno, incluso puedo recordar quien dejo el primer comentario **(por cierto saludos uchin ^^**) y a cada uno de ustedes, simplemente **son geniales**, un abrazo enorme, cuídense ^^** , vean los adelantos al final…hasta yo me emocione poquito jejejeje**

Este capitulo va para:** Laurita Madrid, **bienvenida chica! 

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 31. ¿Esperanza?**

**Bella POV **

Finalmente había pasado, hace unos días mi cuento de hadas era perfecto, pero los cuentos de hadas no existen….fue tan fugaz, ¿cinco años? , ¿Era esa toda la felicidad que pude obtener?… la eternidad ya no me era útil ahora… la despreciaba, ¿Que era de mi existencia sin él a mi lado?, ¿Valdría la pena? , la primera vez que se fue me destrozo…una segunda vez….no, no podía pensar en esa posibilidad, por el bien de Nessie y por el mío, encontraría una manera de traerlo de regreso…

Trate de mantenerme lo más despejada posible por el bien de mi Renesme, trate de enfocar todas mis pensamientos…pero como podía lograrlo, si él ya no estaba a mi lado, ¿Qué le diría a Nessie?....

—¿Mama?...— _pregunto Nessie, y la escuche tan lejana, después recargó su mano en mi hombro, ese gesto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad _

—Bella, vamos a encontrar una solución…— _escuche a Carlisle decir _

—¿Solución…? Qué está pasando? — _preguntó Renesme_

—Nessie, veras…— _comenzó Carlisle_

—No Carlisle, yo se lo diré, vamos Nessie— _lo interrumpí, si alguien tenía que decirle , esa tenía que ser yo, aunque la verdad era que no entendía nada…solo que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado_

Salimos de casa, comenzaba a amanecer, mis pensamientos eran tan difusos que apenas y notaba la presencia de Renesme a mi lado, aparentemente ni siquiera la mente superior de un vampiro podía con esto…siendo humana hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, pero luche contra eso, trate de regresar al momento actual, mantenerme firme por ella

Caminamos por diez minutos, lo único que escuchábamos era el sonido del amanecer, el despertar de la fauna cercana, el correr del rio casi congelado, no había palabras…

—Mama… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es Jake?, ¿se ha ido? — _dijo ella, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿donde se había metido mi amigo?…_

—No, Nessie, la verdad es que no sé donde esta Jake, pero no es eso…Es Edward

—¿Papa?, ¿Qué pasa?... — _después hubo un minuto de silencio no sabía cómo decirlo, las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca_—…no… ¿Mis pesadillas…las visiones? — _pregunto finalmente, y sus ojos se cubrieron por densas lagrimas que luchaban por salir…….yo solo asentí_

_

* * *

  
_

**Jake POV **

Me encontraba vagando por el bosque, deje que Nessie descansara, ya podría verla por la mañana, había dormido fuera de la casa, ¿Cómo podían creer que yo compartiría habitación con ese chico…? simplemente era antinatural, no era mi enemigo, pero tampoco éramos amigos… había algo en él que no me brindaba confianza…empezando por haberse fijado en la chupasangre malvada… un tipo que le gustara tanto el peligro…no era un tipo confiable

En cuanto salí de la casa, me dirigí hacia el bosque, y una vez dentro de el, llame a Leah, necesitaba saber cómo es que seguía mi padre…además tenía que avisarle que mi estancia seria más prolongada de lo que creía y que necesitaría de su apoyo una vez más…

Cuando llame ella sonó algo preocupada, más cuando le dije que me quedaría por un tiempo, me aseguró que mi padre estaría en buenas manos, además se paso quejándose de la presencia de Embry Call, quien había ido a dejar un mensaje para mí justo en cuanto llegaron a casa, el cual era según en palabras de Seth: "Jacob lamento haber sido un cretino y un cobarde, de verdad los siento chico, volvamos a ser amigos", el mensaje fue lo único que escuche decir de Seth quien se escuchaba bastante emocionado por la nueva aparente adquisición a nuestra manada, en contraste con Leah…. Bueno ella se quejo de que no solo dejo el mensaje sino que termino quedándose para ayudarlos a cuidar a mi padre… no entendía por qué le molestaba, Seth arrebato la bocina un segundo y me dijo algo que llegue a entender como "Embry quiere algo más que unirse a la manada , ¿no es cierto Leah?", pero inmediatamente Leah le había propinado un buen golpe y le arrebato el teléfono de vuelta solo para decirme que no le hiciera caso y que esperaba verme pronto, y así termino la llamada…

_Sonreí_, ¿así que el chico Embry trataba de llamar la atención de Leah?, no tenía nada en contra de eso, al contrario, ella ya había sufrido bastante respecto a ese tema, si ahora había alguien quien la buscara, bueno eso sería algo bueno ¿no?, la diferencia de edad no era un problema cuando no envejeces en realidad, ya se las arreglarían ellos, por ahora lo único que me interesaba saber era sobre mi padre, y como ahora tenía tres cuidadores, podía estar tranquilo… aunque probablemente lo volverían loco entre los tres, así que mejor llamaría para asegurarme de su salud mental, decidí transformarme para llevar mejor la noche, si bien mi cuerpo tenía una temperatura superior a la normal, aquí el frio era suficiente como para hacerme tiritar un poco, y por comodidad decidí hacerlo…

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, todavía conservaba la mirada algo difuminada por el sueño, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse un poco, supuse que debían ser alrededor de las siete de la mañana, no recuerdo que soñé exactamente, pero sí que me desperté pensando en Nessie, pero no como en otras ocasiones, esta vez sentía que tenía que estar a su lado…que algo no andaba bien

Me levante rápidamente, y aun conservando mi forma lobuna me dirigí hacia la nueva casa de los Cullen…

* * *

**Jane POV**

*** "Alec había estado aquí, no lo había imaginado, su esencia era justo tal y como la recordaba, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?... ¿Por qué?.... y ¿porque no se comunico conmigo?, Bella aseguraba que Alice había visto a Alec en la visión… ¿pero qué es lo que había visto?, cuando Bella regreso se veía bastante alterada, y preguntaba por Carlisle…" ***

Y fue cuando me di cuenta…él no había venido por mí, estuvo a punto de atacar pero no lo hizo porque… no me buscaba a mí, era una trampa para los Cullen… para Edward, no había otra explicación, en cuanto regresaría Bella le preguntaría, aunque tal vez no me respondería, ahora todos los Cullen me temerían, peor aún…me odiarían.

***"¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que piensen de mi…?" pensé, pero la verdad era que estar al lado de esta familia, porque eso era lo que eran, no un aquelarre, me habían mostrado aquello que en siglos jamás conocí, la confianza…, podía ver sentimientos que en ningún lado pude observar, lo que los Volturis reclamaban como amor, en realidad era lealtad… En este poco tiempo ya sentía que debería de proteger esta costumbre…

* * *

**Alice POV**

Me sentía derrotada, nunca habían fallado mis visiones, no de esta manera… me habían engañado, pero eso ¿importaba ahora?, no…no lo hacía, mi última visión era la que me preocupaba , ¿Qué buscaba Aro en Edward?, habíamos dejado en claro que no deseábamos unirnos a su grupo, si él estaba dispuesto a no respetar nuestra decisión, sabría las consecuencias que le traería…

Ahora entendía todas las visiones, los ancianos querían guerra… y la obtendrían, con un poco de suerte tal vez tuviéramos una oportunidad, solo tal vez…

Jasper estaba a mi lado, ya no corríamos, no era necesario, llegamos después de poco menos de una hora, nos habíamos alejado más de lo que pensábamos, cuando entramos a la casa Bella se encontraba en el sofá con la mirada perdida, mientras Nessie estaba recostada en su costado, tenía sus ojos inflamados, ya le habían comunicado… apenas y se percataron de mi presencia, no había nadie más en la estancia con ellas, me encaminé hacia el comedor donde nuestros padres se encontraban discutiendo, tomando decisiones, Jane se encontraba en un rincón más inmóvil de lo que la había visto jamás… inmóvil aun para ser un vampiro…

Todavía ni anunciaba mi entrada cuando Rose entro segundos después por la puerta trasera con Emmett a sus espaldas, estaban sonriendo, cuando los cuatro nos encontramos frente a Carlisle y Esme, observamos un contraste de sentimientos…ellos inmediatamente comprendieron que algo había cambiado

—Alice, los estábamos esperando _— dijo Carlisle_

—¿Qué ocurrió? — _dijo Rose quien en segundos estaba con un brazo rodeando a los hombros de Esme, en un abrazo, Esme parecía estar llorando, si no es porque sabíamos que era imposible, lo hubiéramos creído , la veíamos ahí, cabizbaja y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro_

—Vamos con Bella , también querrá escucharlo, Alice tienes que decirnos todo… —_ dijo Carlisle _

Caminamos hacia la sala, cuando llegamos Bella se percato de mi presencia, ella corrió y me abrazo, le palmee la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla, cuando ambas estuvieron más tranquilas, decidí comenzar a describirles lo que había visto…, aunque los vampiros no éramos seres que se les pudiera describir como seres emotivos, podía ver en cada cara una emoción diferente, incluso en Jane, veía… culpa y tristeza… ¿sabría ella algo acerca de todo esto?, ignore mi pregunta y continúe hasta que llegue a la parte en que describía la ultima visión

—¿Estás segura de lo que viste Alice?— _pregunto Carlisle y yo asentí_

—Jane…

—Rose tranquila…— _comenzó Carlisle _

—Es que tiene que saber algo…, ¿es una coincidencia que después de cinco años sin noticias de ellos, de repente en cuanto nos encontramos con ella todo se viene abajo?… — _pregunto Rose sarcástica_

—Lamento informarles que entiendo esto tanto como ustedes, pero… hay algo yo sabía …— _y en ese momento entro Jacob en su forma humana interrumpiendo a Jane, se le veía agitado, y en cuanto entro , vio directamente a Nessie y susurro un "lo sabia…" _

—Genial… ahora el perro — _dijo Rose_

—¿Qué está pasando? — _pregunto ignorando el comentario de Rosalie y corrió hacia el sofá donde estaba Nessie, ella se abrazo a él y comenzó a llorar otra vez, le explicamos rápidamente la situación…_

—¿Edward?, tenemos que hacer algo, todo estará bien Nessie —_ dijo el rápidamente… y fue inesperado incluso Rose lo miro interrogante_

—Espera… creo que nuestra invitada iba a agregar algo antes de que llegaras… ¿Jane?— _dijo Carlisle_

—Bien, cuando yo era parte de eso, cuando vinimos hace cinco años, teníamos una misión, como supongo ustedes se abran percatado, la verdad es que a Aro si le asustaba la idea de que la pequeña fuese un niño inmortal, pero no era ese nuestro objetivo, desde que fueron a Italia hace siete años Aro desarrollo cada vez mas esa obsesión porque formaran parte de nosotros… especialmente Edward, no solo por sus poderes, sino por la posibilidad de que los demás también se nos unieran al verlo al él hacerlo, cuando ocurrió lo de la niña, cuando decidimos venir todos hasta aquí, Aro tenia la firme decisión de llevarse a uno de ustedes, a Edward, incluso había planeado permitirles vivir a cambio de llevarlo a Italia, pero los demás ancianos no aceptaron, ellos querían sangre… y toda la guardia quería una lucha que valiera la pena…lamentablemente me incluía entre ellos, pero cuando todo paso, cuando Alice llego con el otro joven igual a Nessie, Aro dejo de pensar en una posibilidad solamente, ahora querría a la niña y al padre, y después de ver a Bella, la quiso también a ella, cuando marchamos una sola idea estaba en la mente de los tres ancianos, venganza, y no pensaban en una forma mejor que haciéndolos formar parte de nuestro "equipo", yo era muy cercana a ellos , por eso es que se todo lo que les he contado, más cercana de lo que quisiera aceptar, pero puedo decirles algo, si Bella y Renesme van hacia Italia…ellas no regresaran… no con vida— _dijo Jane _

—No…. No, no me quedare de brazos cruzados… yo iré, y nada me lo va a impedir Jane, además quien más podría ir aparte de nuestra familia… ¿tu? — _dijo Bella sarcásticamente _

—Lo hare, si me lo permiten, esto es en gran parte mi culpa… yo los he traído directamente hacia ustedes, tal vez hubieran tardado más si yo no hubiera acudido a ustedes… — _dijo Jane_

—¿lo harías? — _pregunto Bella realmente sorprendida _

—Lo hare… — _dijo Jane firmemente_

—Bella, creo que Edward ya hablo contigo… , no creo que sea una buena idea el que arriesgues tu vida después del sacrificio que él hizo, el dijo que las cuidaría mientras el no estuviera, y lo hare, sin embargo no puedo dejarlo sacrificarse así, no cuando todavía queda esperanza… — _dijo Jake después de unos minutos , se levanto de su lugar a lado de Nessie y se acerco a donde estaba Bella _

—No, Jake nada hará cambiar mi opinión…

—¿Ni siquiera Nessie?... —_pregunto Jake_

—¿Cómo?

—Bella piénsalo bien, ellos quieren coleccionar a toda tu familia, esperan que sigas los pasos de Edward, ¿sacrificarías la felicidad de tu Nessie… la vida de tu hija? — _le preguntó _

—No entiendo, ella no iría con nosotros, ella se quedaría aquí a salvo…

—¿Y si algo no saliera bien? — _dijo el_

—No, Jake…— _interrumpió Nessie sin embargo Jacob continuo_

—¿Crees que se darían por vencidos Bella?, no, ellos la buscarían hasta encontrarla y eso no puedo permitirlo… ella te necesita…— _dijo Jacob, Bella inmediatamente se giro hacia Nessie, y no dijo mas, solo bajo su cabeza…sabia que el chico tenía razón… se acerco a Nessie y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano…_

—Ahora, ¿Jasper? Tu eres el experto en el tema, ¿Qué dices, hay oportunidad? — _dijo Jake después de unos minutos de silencio _

—No lo sé Jacob, ellos son la realeza, tienen a su propia guardia, la cual nos supera en número, y el pequeño detalle de que iríamos hacia su territorio, no lo sé…es muy arriesgado, seria suicidio prácticamente— _dijo mi Jazz cabizbajo estrechando mi mano con aprehensión, las olas de tranquilidad que lanzaba en la habitación no eran suficientes en este caso… _

—Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si unieran bandos otra vez?, ¿si llamaran a sus amigos?, yo podría pedirle a la manada que… bueno eso no es seguro, pero cuentan conmigo, ¿Qué dices? — _dijo Jake _

—Bueno tal vez habría al…

—Y ahora no sería territorio desconocido, aunque Carlisle formo parte de ellos alguna vez, algunas cosas han cambiado… se caminos secretos, conozco el castillo como la palma de mi mano… —_ dijo Jane levantándose de su lugar, la culpa que se había reflejado en su rostro fue sustituida por una cara de suficiencia _

—Bien, ¿qué dices Jazz?— _escuche decir a Jake decirle a mi Jazz, era extraño ver la esperanza del chico, casi emocionado, incluso sonreí un poco cuando lo nombró como yo solía acostumbrarlo_— ¿tenemos un poco de oportunidad ahora?

—Creo que de hecho…la habría…— _dijo finalmente Jasper_

—Creo que suena bastante prometedor, la última vez que íbamos a pelear contra ustedes, todos incluso los ancianos sintieron miedo… , tal vez no es la misma fuerza ahora pero creo que hay…esperanza— _dijo Jane_

—¿Cómo saber que una vez que estemos allá no te unirás a ellos? — _preguntó Rose _

—Supongo que ahora que no pueden ver mis pensamientos…tendrán que confiar en mí — respondió Jane

—…no tenemos otra alterativa, ¿Que hay que hacer? — _pregunto Esme quien por primera vez externalizaba su falta de confianza hacia la Volturis_

—Esme…¿tu? — _pregunto Carlisle_

—No me quedare aquí, si puedo hacer algo por Edward no será quedándome aquí, y no cambiare de opinión Carlisle, harías lo mismo que yo, son nuestros hijos — _dijo ella _

—Lo se…

—Avisare a los míos— _dijo Jake y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta _

—Puedes usar nuestra línea— _ofreció Esme_

—Gracias señora pero preferiría charlar de otra forma, quiero que vean lo que veo… — _dijo el amablemente, el chico había cambiado mucho en estos años…había madurado, salió de la casa y algo muy raro pasó, Rose lo siguió Emmett trato de detenerla, pero ella le contesto un breve "estará bien" y salió detrás del chico…_

—Alice, ¿no has visto nada mas por ahora?… — _pregunto Carlisle_

—Es la misma visión, una y otra vez… — _le respondí…_

—¿Qué pasa con la primera visión?….¿se ha repetido? _— me dijo y tenía razón ahora que lo pensaba… _

—No, después de que lo comentamos, solo hubo un par de ocasiones en que la tuve— _pensé un momento_—…si Bella no va con nosotros… ¿el destino ha cambiado?.... — _pregunté _

—Mantente alerta, sé que es difícil con Jake y Nessie aquí, pero inténtalo, no puedo dejar que te vayas ahora— _dijo Carlisle_

—Lo sé, lo intentare— _le dije, sería realmente difícil e incluso doloroso, pero Edward haría lo mismo por nosotros…_

—Ven Alice— _dijo Jasper, tomo mi mano, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación_

* * *

**Jake POV **

Salía de la casa, tenía que hablar con la manada, primero hablaría con Seth y con Leah, no los forzaría a participar en una casería, donde probablemente no podríamos salir vivos de ella, pero lo intentaría, llamaría a Sam también…

Ahora estaba seguro que Edward hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, el nunca me pidió que hiciera lago así por él, pero no podría dejar que le sucediera algo, no así, no cuando se sacrificaba por su familia, por Bella, por mi Nessie… alguien que está dispuesto a hacer eso, merecía aun más respeto y no podía dejar de existir…

Llegue a los escalones de la casa y comencé a bajarlos, cuando de repente alguien me llamo…

—Espera…— _escuche una voz irritantemente conocida_

—¡Ah rubia!, vienes a despedirte de mí, sabía que no podías vivir sin mí, no te ofendas las rubias teñidas no son mi tipo… — _le dije_

—No, no vengo a eso….

—Bien, entonces seguiré mi camino

—No, espera… esto es difícil para mí… — _suspiró, aunque sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo, la chica solo era muy dramática_— Jacob…Jake, yo… bueno , g-gr-gracias—_terminó finalmente_

—¿Por qué? — _pregunté, esto se estaba poniendo extraño…_

—Lo que has hecho allá dentro, devolviste la esperanza a mi familia, me alegra que estés aquí… — _dijo ella mirando el piso _

—Bahh!, no hay problema, Edward haría lo mismo en mi lugar, bueno me retiro, los minutos son esenciales — _le dije _

—Lo sé… buena suerte, y ¿Jake? — _me llamó_

—¿Sí?, R…-Rosalie— _era difícil no llamarla rubia teñida_

—Lamento haberme portado así todo el tiempo… — _dijo ella comenzando a levantar su rostro _

—Sin rencores Rose— _dije girándome , pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica sí que estaba loca, probablemente este fue el momento más raro que he tenido en toda mi vida… si, definitivamente lo era _

**TBC **

* * *

**Notas al final: **

Sé que fue un capitulo corto, pero si no lo recortaba hubieran sido como dos veces este y poco mas, nos vemos el **Viernes o el sábado**, estén **alertas**, tendré una reunión escolar y no se para cuando será programada, según la fecha será la actualización, yo les aviso **el jueves**…

Hay les encargo sus **comentarios** mis **amigos** (porque ya lo son, al menos para mí ^^), **mínimo 15 comentarios por capitulo, ** ahora tendrán más oportunidad ya que solo serán dos capítulos por semana…, no se si ya les habia explicado, pero regrese a la escuela y apenas y alcanzo a trascribir los capitulos, por eso, para poder dormir de vez en cuando, solo actualizare dos veces por semana, espero no se molesten

**Lupita Cullen**: chica gracias por tu comentario, tratare de responderte en el proximo capitulo, ^^, no te preocupes , veras como salen las cosas, gracias por leela ^^, un abrazo

**Adelantos de lo que viene**… ^^

"_Me pides demasiado Jake…"_ **Sam**

"_Bienvenido Edward, te esperábamos…"_ **Aro**

"_¿Nos acompañaras en esta batalla, Kate?"_ **Carlisle**

_¿Estará la manada dispuesta a ayudar a los Cullen?, ¿Qué pasara con Edward?, ¿Bella en realidad se quedara sin hacer nada?, ¿Qué responderá Kate?_ , ¿Alguna idea?** = comentarios o reviews ^^ **

**Chicos y chicas de verdad que me preocupo por su salud mental ^^, tratare de terminar los capitulos para poder actualizar mas rapido , un abrazo a todos los que han leido la historia y en especial a los que han comentado, los aprecio mucho de verdad  
**

Nos leemos

Tot Ziens

**Vyanka**


	32. Capitulo 32 Reclutando 1era parte

_**Notas al Inicio: **__Una enorme disculpa, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, gracias por todos los comentarios, si no has comentado todavía, me gustaría conocer tu opinión , gracias a los que ya han comentado _

* * *

**Capitulo 32. Reclutando 1era parte**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jake POV **

Después de la incómoda y corta charla que tuve con la ru…perdón, con Rosalie, me interne en lo más profundo del bosque, necesitaba pensar en que les diría, ¿Cómo les plantaría la idea?...

Marque el número de Leah y me contesto inmediatamente

—¿Jacob? , ¿todo bien? —_me dijo ella sorprendida…_

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?, apenas y…

—No sueles llamarme tan seguido a menos que haya una emergencia…—_dijo ella interrumpiéndome _

—Estas en lo cierto, lo lamento, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? —_pregunte algo apenado _

—Todo bien…solo si pudieras decirle a Embry que se marche, de verdad estaremos bien sin el… —_dijo ella_

—Hey Leah…dale una oportunidad ¿quieres? —_ dije y no obtuve respuesta_— pero en fin, no hablo para eso, las cosas no están bien, no puedo decírselos de esta forma, ¿crees posible salir un momento de casa? Y Seth? …— _le dije_

—Creo que podríamos hacerlo, ¿estás bien? — _me preguntó_

—Si, ¿podrían entrar en fase? — _le dije _

—Claro, ahora que Embry está aquí, el podrá quedarse con tu padre, no es tan malo después de todo… — _dijo mas para ella que para mi_

—Ves te lo dije… bueno los veo en unos minutos , entrare en fase ahora

—Está bien… —_ respondió ella y terminamos la llamada_

Cuando entre en fase trate de organizar mis pensamientos, que ellos vieran lo que había hecho Edward por mí, que vieran la situación en mis ojos, una simple explicación no hubiera sido útil…

* * *

_*pensamientos de manada*_

Después de unos minutos escuche la voz de Seth

"_Jake!, que hay hermano, ¿todo bien?, Leah ha tenido que separarse de su amado Embry… "_dijo él riéndose y las imágenes que se recrearon en su mente fueron suficientes para querer arrancarle la cabeza…ese chico tenía que aprender los limites

"_Seth, ¡basta! "_ Le dijo Leah y comenzó a perseguirlo

"_¡podrían dejar de jugar un segundo chicos!, esto es serio… hay mucho que tengo que contarles, pero no hay tiempo, enfóquense en mis pensamientos un segundo, Edward ha sido capturado…"_— les dije, y el silencio reino por unos segundos, incluso mentalmente

"_Edward…no, ¿Qué paso?_" preguntó Seth afectado , ahora los dos se encontraban atentos a lo que decía

"_enfócate en mis pensamientos Seth"_ le dije y comencé a "transmitirles" las imágenes desde la charla que tuvimos en el avión hasta el momento en que regrese a casa de los Cullen hace unos momentos, claro que decidí excluir a la ultima parte…

"_entonces, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?"_ — dijo Seth rapidamente

"_No es una orden, y no les mentiré las probabilidades están en nuestra contra, pero si somos mas, tal vez…" _

"_Nos pides que arriesguemos nuestra vida por una sanguijuela_" — me dijo Leah

"_Edward no es una sanguijuela…"_ dijo Seth defendiendo a su amigo

"_Como lo he dicho antes Leah, no puedo obligarlos, si crees que es muy peligroso, puedes decidir… sin embargo yo si estaré ahí… "_

"_Demonios Jake…."—_ me dijo ella realmente molesta

"_Lo se, lo lamento" _

"_Cuenta conmigo"_ — dijo Seth haciendo su voz más fuerte que la de su hermana

"_Seth…_

" _Esta vez no tienes que acompañarme, ya no tienes que protegerme Leah, lo hare, Jake es mi amigo y Edward también lo es…"_— comenzó a decirle Seth a Leah

"_Aghhh, yo también ire… "_— dijo ella después de unos minutos

"_No quiero obligarte Leah, Seth si ella no quiere que te arriesgues deberías de escucharla, la muy cabezota a veces tiene razón…"_

"_No me obligas Jake"… _— dijo ella

"_Entonces…gracias, ¿creen poder llegar hasta aquí pronto?… ¿y mi padre…?"Pregunte_ una vez que lo recordé

"_¿tu padre?, Jake, hemos estado a su lado y créeme el ya está bien, pero podríamos llevarlo con los Ateara…ellos lo recibirían con gusto por unos días…"_— me aseguro Leah

"_Gracias Leah...que mi padre no sepa las razones, confió en que ustedes penaran en algo…"_

"_entiendo, ya pensaremos en eso Jake…, entonces estamos listos, partiremos esta tarde…¿hablaras con Sam_?" — me dijo Seth

"_ese era mi plan Seth, pero ¿creen que quieran acompañarnos…" _

"_No lo sé Jake, las cosas han cambiado, pero ellos tienen una vida aquí que proteger…¿sabes Sam se convertirá en padre…? "_ — me dijo Leah y la noticia de repente venia a impactar mis futuros planes…

"_No lo sabía…bien por él, supongo"_ — dije, Leah había superado desde hace tiempo su pasado con Sam y el que me lo contara era una prueba de ello…

"_si…bien, creo que deberías de preguntarle, nosotros nos iremos a casa de tu padre, cualquier cosa estamos en contacto Jake"_ — me dijo ella

"_Gracias a los dos" _— les dije y me convertí rápidamente

* * *

Bien ahora quedaba la parte más difícil de este pequeño plan…llamar a Sam… localice el teléfono que alguna vez Leah había me había compartido, y marque…

—¿Hola? — _respondió una voz femenina que reconocí después de un momento, se escuchaba feliz…_

—¿Emily?

—¿Jacob? —_ dijo ella y su tono de voz de repente no sonaba tan feliz _

—Sí, soy yo, ¿esta Sam disponible…? — _le dije_

—Oh ahora le llamo, espero estés bien, cuídate— _me dijo rápidamente_

—Tu también…cuidate, nos vemos _— me despedí y escuche como le grito a Sam_

—¿Jacob? — _me dijo contestando con un tono molesto _

—Sam, espero no interrumpir nada, yo… bueno hay algo que quiero contarte… _— le dije _

—Espera, ¡¿ya te dijeron?! , habrá una pequeña Emily entre nosotros próximamente! — _dijo realmente emocionado_

—Genial…de verdad, Felicidades, saluda a Emily de mi parte…— _dije fingiendo emoción, pero al final no pude fingir muy bien…._

—Lo hare…, no hablabas por eso, ¿cierto? — _me pregunto, mi actuación aparentemente no fue muy buena_

—No, lo siento, veras… necesito la ayuda de la manada… _— le dije directamente , ya veía esto como causa perdida, después de escucharlo estaba casi seguro de su respuesta _

—¿Qué pasa, como está tu padre?... ¿pasa algo malo contigo? — _me pregunto…_

—No…son los Cullen , Edward… — _le dije_

—¿Qué pasa con él? _— me pregunto y la preocupación que sonaba en su pregunta anterior se desvaneció_

—Recuerdas a los chupasangre que vinieron hace cinco años…pues lo han capturado _— le dije_

—Lamento oír eso, ¿pero qué tiene que ver la manada con eso Jake? — _me dijo y yo ya lo esperaba… _

—Veras…, Edward, él hablo conmigo antes de que pasara esto , me confió algunas cosas, algunas responsabilidades, se ha ganado mi respeto, no puedo dejar que …

—Entiendo Jake, pero que esperas de nosotros, ¿luchar por ellos? — _me preguntó_

—Yo…, la verdad es que si, esperaba que quizá podrían ayudarme…— _le dije_ sinceramente

—Pides demasiado Jacob Black…— _me dijo_

—Lo se, sé que ahora nuestro territorio no corre peligro, se que esta vez no hay algo de lo nuestro por que luchar, pero lo pido como amigo….ayudando a otro amigo, es lo correcto Sam…— _le dije_

—De verdad Jake que se lo que quieres decirme, pero tu entiende mi situación ahora… no puedo dejar a Emily sola… no lo hare Jake, no puedes contar conmigo esta vez…— _finalizó el _

—Lo entiendo… bien supongo que…

—Seth y Leah iran contigo…— _me interrumpió…_

—Les he comentado y están de acuerdo en acompañarme… pero no fue una orden

—Jake, sabes que los estas poniendo en peligro… — _me dijo_

—Lo se…

—Te diré en lo que puedo ayudarte, dime… si llevaras a unos cuantos, ¿en realidad habría alguna diferencia, cabría la posibilidad de que sobrevivieran los tres…?

—Creo que si Sam, no puedo asegurarlo, pero los Cullen se están organizando para llamar a sus amigos sanguijuelas y creo que tal vez podría haber esperanza

—Entonces les diré a los chicos, quien quiera seguir tu camino, yo no lo detendré… — _me dijo …_

—Gracias Sam…significa mucho para mí… _— le dije_

—Y ¿Jake?, lo lamento…en otra situación yo… — _me dijo_

—Te entiendo, felicidades de verdad, cuida de Emily…— _lo felicite_

—Lo hare, me tengo que ir, llamare a todos… — _me dijo y estaba a punto de terminar la llamada cuando lo interrumpí_

—Gracias… un favor ¿podrías decirles que no lo comenten a mi padre?…el aun está un poco débil, cuídate Sam

—Bien se los hare saber, cuídate Jake, y suerte, espero todo salga bien…

Colgué la llamada, ahora solo me quedaba esperar… regresaría a casa, tal vez ellos tendrían más suerte de la que yo tuve…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Habíamos corrido hasta llegar a una pequeña población, casi fantasma, en la pequeña gasolinera del lugar nos esperaba un automóvil de lujo antiguo, muy acorde con ellos, era algo aterrador , después de subir al auto comenzamos a movernos, me dejaron el espacio de atrás libre mientras los otros tres sujetos iban en otro auto detrás de nosotros, no abrí la boca en todo el camino…literalmente, en cambio no pude reprimir pensar, en Bella, en Renesme y en toda mi familia, esperaba que no cometieran alguna locura, esta apuesta ya estaba ganada…

Ellos la pasaban haciendo bromas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hacían ver esto como una escolta de un invitado, más que como lo que en realidad era…un reclutamiento

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en una especie de aeropuerto pequeño, me abrieron la puerta "amablemente" y me invitaron a ir delante de ellos, al llegar a la pista observe que un pequeño avión, sin embargo lujoso se encontraba listo para partir, en verdad que eran poderosos, tenían más recursos de los que creía…

Llegamos a la entrada de las escaleras de la pequeña nave, aquella que me llevaría lejos de mi familia…

Félix como siempre ofreció que pasara primero, siempre y sus escalofriantes modales, cuando en realidad lo que pensaban podía escandalizar a cualquiera…

—Gracias — _dije sarcásticamente y subí los escalones, no pude evitar girarme cuando estaba a punto de entrar… una última mirada hacia ellos… mi familia _

—Vamos sentimental, camina _— dijo Demetri llevándome dentro _

Una vez dentro me situé en los asientos al fondo… ellos se situaron al frente, sabían que no escaparía de una nave en vuelo, no era prudente aun para un vampiro… ¿Pero si tal vez iba a la muerte…? ¿Por qué no?...porque lo había prometido, trataría de mantenerme con vida…

Espere a que los otros acompañantes se nos unieran , trate de buscar al chico gemelo de Jane, Alec, pero por más que lo busque jamás me percate de su presencia, ¿seguiría en el territorio, sabrían ellos que estaba aquí…?, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, llegados a este punto, no tenia caso saberla…

Después de algunas horas, me asome por la ventanilla, solo para verificar donde me encontraba y reconocí el paisaje característico del país a dónde íbamos… estábamos en Italia…

Segundos después antes que comenzara el aterrizaje me gire hacia donde estaban mis "escoltas" pero ya no estaban, decidí levantarme un poco, y cuando me di cuenta ellos ya estaban a mi lado

—Hemos llegado, de aquí iremos a pie, si no te molesta

—Claro que no— _les dije y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta _

—Aro estará feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo — _me dijo Félix_

—No somos amigos… — _le asegure _

—Bien , lo que sea…apúrate, no queremos hacerlo esperar — _dijo Demetri _

—¿Podría regañarlos papi si se pasan la hora de la cena? _— les dije burlándome de ellos_

—Cállate, créeme no estás en posición de opinar…— _dijo Demetri y después escuche en sus pensamientos "pronto no tendrás razones para sonreír Cullen"_

Recorrimos el camino hacia Volterra de la forma clásica, llegamos después de casi una hora, en la entrada de la ciudad se encontraba el ya conocido arte característico de San Marcos, era increíble como los humanos podía llegar a creer esa historia y lo diferente que era a la verdad…

Llegamos a la entrada de uno de los pasadizos que llevaban al castillo

—Después de ti— _me dijo Félix…una vez mas _

Recorrimos los pasillos que llevaban hacia el lugar donde los ancianos solían pasar todo su tiempo, su pequeño santuario…

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal , donde nos esperaba la "recepcionista" me percate de algo, la chica que había estado aquí años atrás no era la misma, y al igual que su ingenua antecesora , se veía emocionada por participar en esto...me daba asco…

Una vez que pasamos esa área decidí preguntarles

—¿Y qué paso con la otra chica?

—Tu sabes lo que paso Edward… no podemos poner en peligro nuestro secreto — _dijo Félix _

—Así es — _dijo Demetri guiñando un ojo y sonriendo… _

Por estos seres era que se nos denominaba como monstruos, por ellos, yo creí que era un monstruo, pero yo no era como ellos… Bella me lo había enseñado con el tiempo… trate de reprimir el recuerdo… me dolía demasiado

Cuando entramos a la sala de los ancianos, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, con la única diferencia de los pequeños haces de luz que entraban por las rendijas…

Pero un minuto después un grupo de antorchas se prendieron, y de repente había alrededor de quince vampiros haciendo reverencia ante los tres seres que aparecieron delante mío, mi orgullo no me permitía hacer reverencia, no lo haría, ellos no eran mi realeza…

—Bienvenido Edward, estábamos esperando… — _dijo Aro sonriente _

—Me imagino que si Aro… — _y cuando trate de enfocarme en su pensamiento no pude hacerlo, lo habían bloqueado para mí…_

—Un placer el volverte a ver, ¿Cómo se encuentra Carlisle?

—Perfectamente, podríamos ir al punto de esta reunión, ¿Por qué has requerido de mi presencia? —_ le pregunté_

—Tranquilo mi amigo, hay tiempo aun, y no gastes tu energía no podrás hacerlo— _dijo señalando su cabeza_— He encontrado una nueva hermana para nosotros, ya que Jane decidió dejarnos, Simone ha aceptado gustosa el unirse a nosotros, ella es especial como tu Bella, claro no tan poderosa…aun — _dijo Aro y una chica salió detrás de él, una larga cabellera rojiza le cubría la espalda, y sus ojos eran de un rojo vivo, la chica lo tocaba apenas de su hombro era como aquella chica que lo protegía de los ataques físicos, ahora estaba cubierto física y mentalmente… mis oportunidades de saber un poco mas se habían quedado ahí, pues cuando enfoque a Cayus y a Marcus descubrí que tampoco podía leerlos, pero a todos los demás si, el poder de la chica era muy limitado… _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mi misión era sencilla ahora… quedarme con Nessie y protegerla si algo salía mal, pero… ¿en verdad solo me quedaría esperando?, ¿esperar a qué triunfaran?, ¿esperando a que pudieran traerlo de vuelta?… vería cuanto más soportaría con esta farsa, no la abandonaría, claro que no lo haría, pero…

—Bella… — _dijo Carlisle interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos _

—Carlisle…

—Vamos, tenemos que organizarnos, se que querrás ayudar en algo mas, y si no me equivoco, la decisión de quedarte aquí no es lo que deseas, pero antes de hacer una tontería…piensa en ella — me dijo señalando a Renesme

—Carlisle, solo dime que tengo que hacer…

—Hemos decidido llamar a los nómadas y nuestros amigos, ya no eres una extraña para los demás, ellos ya te reconocen e incluso muchos de ellos te tienen respeto Bella, creo que tú y yo nos encargaremos de reclutar a los que podamos, saldremos hoy mismo, ellos se quedaran con Nessie, solo será un dia, pero ella estará segura…

—Cuenta conmigo….

—Creímos también conveniente que la primera que debe ser avisada es Kate… yo mismo me encargare… pero tu tendrás que comentarle acerca de Jake… —_ me dijo _

—Lo hare…

—Bien entonces, tratare de comunicarme con ella, la ultima vez llamo desde Irlanda, al parecer a Garrett le pareció divertido dar un paseo por los países nórdicos de Europa…

Un momento después el tenia en sus manos una lista completa con teléfonos de aquellos a los que podían ser localizados de forma no tradicional, y comenzó con el de Kate…

—¿Kate?, me alegro tanto de poder… — _después se escucho una pequeña pausa_ — lo entiendo, estamos feliz por ustedes Kate, y si necesitamos hablar

Escuche como le comentaba todo lo que había pasado, la chica se escuchaba realmente afectada incluso para ser vampiro, en momentos la conversación solo estaba formada por las palabras de Carlisle pues no había respuesta por parte de Kate

—Edward…

—¿Nos acompañaras en esta batalla, Kate? — _le preguntó Carlisle _

—Carlisle…

—Entenderé si es que… _— comenzó el _

—No Carlisle, no volveremos a cometer el mismo error, cuenta con nosotros…— _dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, y Carlisle dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro_

—No esperaba menos Kate…gracias, ¿podrías cruzar un par de palabras con Bella un momento?, ella quiere comentarte algo—_ dijo Carlisle girándose y pidiéndome que me acercara _

—¿Kate? — _dije yo al aceptar la bocina… _

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

_Aquí les van los adelantos para el siguiente capítulo, esta semana tratare de subir 3 capítulos chicos, como compensación, al menos lo intentare_

"_Aro no lo hagas…"_ **Edward **

"_tómalo como un regalo de despedida….regresa Jake…"__**Nessie**_

"_Definitivamente hay esperanza…"_** Carlisle **

**¿Qué pasa con Jane, y con Arjen…Donde esta Alec…?,** esto y más en los siguientes capítulos de la semana , nos vemos el miércoles o tal vez el martes , dependiendo de los comentarios, nos leemos

Cuídense , un abrazote

**Vyanka **


	33. Capitulo 33 Hasta Siempre

**Notas al inicio:** Hola chicos y chicas, solo una pequeña anotación, este capítulo lo escribí ayer por la tarde al editar el que hoy iba a subir, pero de repente empezaron a surgir varias cosas que no quería dejar inconclusas, y pues aquí está un capitulo que en lo personal me gusto mucho, muy tierno, y con algo de aventura también, es algo así como un capitulo intermedio, antes de que comience el caos, espero les guste aunque sea un poco… ^^

Un abrazo enorme y **comenten chicas y chicos**, anímense los que aun no lo han hecho, y a los que lo hacen cada semana: GRACIAS, son geniales!!

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Hasta siempre…**

**Bella POV **

—¿Kate?

—Bella lo lamento…, sé que no somos muchos, pero mis hermanas y yo trataremos de ser de ayuda— _me dijo ella realmente afectada_

—Gracias Kate, significa mucho para nosotros…— _hice una pausa_— sé que no es el momento indicado, y solo pido que trates de entendernos por lo que tengo que comentarte— _le dije y me arme de valor, ya había aceptado, que tal si mi noticia la hacía cambiar de opinión…_

—Claro Bella, ahora eres parte de la familia, ¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que la manada no es de su agrado, se que lo que pasaron fue muy difícil…

—Bella… — _me dijo ella con voz áspera _

—Espera— _le pedí_— son tiempos difíciles, y ellos serian de gran ayuda, aunque juntáramos a todos los nómadas y aquelarres no podríamos derrotarlos, pero si ellos…

—Bella esto es entre nuestra especie solamente— _hizo un pausa_— además con tu escudo y los pocos que podrían ayudarnos además de Jane, creo que podríamos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, ni los poderes de Alec podrían contra nosotros… — _dijo ella casi entusiasmada a la idea_

—Acerca de eso…

—¿Bella?

—No participare Kate, lo he prometido, no puedo dejar a Nessie sola… —_ le dije y por segundos no dijo nada_

—…Pero Bella, tienes que hacerlo, creí que te importaba Edward…— _me dijo y sentí como me dolía el solo recordar su nombre… ¿Cómo podría pensar que no me importaba?_

—Por eso mismo… — _alcance a decirle, le había prometido no hacer nada estúpido, nada que arriesgara la vida de Renesme, pero…_

—Entonces ¿simplemente lo dejaras morir…?— _la palabra me atravesó y causo aun más daño a mi mente, pero tenía razón, yo no podía hacerlo, no podía esperar a que sucediera…_

—Yo…

—Esperaba más de ti… ¿eres todo para él y así lo pagas?— _y aunque llevara poco de conocerla, me lastimo la forma en que lo dijo, como si ella inmediatamente me catalogara como alguien terrible…_ _mire a mi alrededor y Carlisle estaba atento a la llamada, lo mire a los ojos y trate de que entendiera que no quería que me siguiera, salí de la casa con el celular en mi mano, buscando algo de privacidad_

—¿Crees que quiero quedarme y esperar solamente_…?— le dije en el tono más bajo que me permití, ni siquiera un humano a un centímetro de mis labios lo hubiera escuchado_— ¿crees que no desearía poder ser útil de alguna manera…?— _le dije con dificultad, de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos hacia mi persona_, _ella se quedo callada…_

—Lo lamento, sé que es doloroso para ti— _dijo y suspiro, también por costumbre_— además no es mi problema yo he prometido que participaremos de cualquier forma…aunque perdiéramos la vida

—Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero no puedo dejar que pongan en riesgo su existencia, ni la de mi familia, si no puedo ir, al menos quiero tener la seguridad de que habrá posibilidades de que regresen… Kate los necesitamos—_ dije refiriéndome a la manada_— y lo sabes, sé que es difícil, pero ellos también nos ayudaron la ultima vez, sobrevivimos en gran parte gracias a ellos, lo de Irina fue lamentable… sin embargo creo que sabes como yo que los problemas de Irina no nos corresponden a ti y a mi…

—Pero ellos empezaron todo Bella…si ellos no hubieran matado a Laurent…— _dijo ella en tono triste_

—…Yo no estaría aquí Kate_— termine su frase a mi manera_—… no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hicieron, y lamento que Irina sufriera las consecuencias, pero los reales culpables son los Volturis… ¿dejaras que se salgan con la suya…? — _utilice la carta de la vendetta _

—Bien Bella, dime de una vez que te propones, ¿viene toda la manada?— _dijo con ira después de un rato… ¿es que aceptaba?_

—No lo sé, Jake no ha regresado, esperamos que vengan unos cuantos, pero ellos podrían marcar la diferencia — _y lo dije_

—¿Jake?...¿el lobo está en mi casa?… — _preguntó ella algo irritada_

—Quisimos hablar contigo, Jake se nos ha unido hace poco, y después todo se complico…lamento no haberlo dicho antes — _le dije sinceramente, pero la verdad es que ni yo sabía que Jake estaría aquí…_

—¿Sabes?… — _dijo en un tono diferente, más tranquila_— si en verdad marca una diferencia, ¿quién soy yo para quitarnos esa posibilidad? …después de todo tienes razón, siempre han sido los Volturis…solo ellos — _dijo con ira, pero en un tono más bien soberbio _

—Gracias Kate… — _le dije_

—Solo procura que no apeste a perro la caza… — _me dijo y no sé porque pero sonreí_

—No te preocupes, Rose se encargara de eso… _— le asegure_

—Esperaremos sus instrucciones, estaremos preparados para luchar… dale a Esme mis saludos, cuida de Nessie Bella—_ me dijo ella _

—Lo hare … — _le dije y terminamos la llamada al mismo tiempo, podría asegurar que era mi familia ahora, no solo me había dicho la verdad, aunque esto fuese doloroso para mí, sino que había aceptado todo con tal de ayudarnos_

Cerré el teléfono e inmediatamente me gire y continúe hasta la casa

—Regresaste, ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?— _me dijo Carlisle, haciéndome saber que no me había escuchado _

—Mejor de lo que esperaba… Carlisle no sé si podre hacer esto… _— le dije…_

—¿Hacer que Bella?— _me preguntó_

—Quedarme… —_ le dije_

—Bella, acompáñame….— _dijo tomando mi mano y me llevo hacia el jardín_

—Veras, creo que en todo este tiempo no he tenido la oportunidad de recordarte que para mi eres una hija mas, se que Charlie es el único para ti, pero créeme que mi instinto de protegerte es igual que al de Edward, espero entiendas mi posición…— _me dijo y me sentí realmente orgullosa de sus palabras _

—Carlisle, tu eres mi padre ahora, quiero a Charlie, sin embargo esa vida quedo atrás… entiendo que te preocupes por mí , y lo agradezco pero…

—Bella… como un padre te digo que no puedo obligarte a quedarte pero como abuelo y parte de esta familia quiero pedirte que lo hagas… — _me interrumpió_

—No es que quiera ponerla en peligro…— _¿cómo podría querer dañarla…?_

—Sé que no es tu plan, pero si algo sale mal, tal como dijo Jacob…¿Quién la cuidaría Bella?— _me dijo… _

—Pero si estoy con ustedes podría ayudarlos y podríamos regresar con vida, al menos haría lo que fuera para que alguno regresara con Renesme

—Bella… ¿crees que ella quisiera a alguien más a su lado que no fueses tu como su madre…?— _y dijo las palabras correctas, no era si sobrevivía solamente…¿Qué es lo que ella quería, lo que ella necesitaba?..._

—Yo…— _…lamentablemente era muy tarde, mi decisión estaba tomada…_

—Bella, sé que es difícil pero promételo, por Edward… — _me dijo el_

—Yo…— _no quería mentirle, no quería prometer algo que probablemente rompería, en ese momento una figura apareció del bosque, era mi amigo realmente oportuno_—Jake!, ¿Cómo ha ido…?— _le dije acercándome a él, fingiendo que habíamos perdido la conversación _

—Lo intente Bella… de verdad que lo hice… —_ me dijo el cabizbajo_

—Entiendo… vamos adentro _— le dije, ahora era seguro, si había una oportunidad era solamente si yo estaba luchando a su lado…_

—Continuare contactando a los nuestros… — _nos dijo Carlisle_

—Sí, eso sería lo mejor… — _le dije…ahora solo me quedaba saber que haría para mantener a salvo a Nessie_

* * *

**Alice POV**

—Jazz, me siento inútil… — _le dije mientras nos encontrábamos recostados, mi dolor de cabeza era superior a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes, la imposibilidad de ver un futuro útil me estaba lastimando _

—¿No has recibido nada aun?— _me preguntó mientras acariciaba uno de mis cabellos _

—Nada que sea de nuestra ayuda… — _le dije, recibía señales raras, cosas sin trascendencia, había regresado al caos_

—Sabes Alice, creo que no podemos forzarte a esto… te lastima, y el sacrificio no vale la pena, creo que deberíamos ayudar en algo mas, puedo enseñarte a defenderte monstruito… — _me dijo acariciando mi mejilla _

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero Carlisle dijo…—_ realmente lo pensé, de que servía el sacrificio si nada de lo que recibía podía ser de ayuda _

—Se lo que dijo, pero también se lo mucho que se preocupa por ti, el se preocupa cuando te pide que lo hagas Alice, a él también lo lastima el verte sufrir… — _me dijo_

—Lo se…

—¿Te ayudaría a sentirte mejor si hablamos con ellos?, no es que te des por vencida…incluso tal vez te relajes un poco, y venga una visión— _me dijo el_

—¿Lo crees?

—¿Te mentiría?— _dijo poniendo cara de cachorro, realmente tierna , pero con su típica mirada algo dura y triste _

—No si sabes lo que te conviene Jazz — _le dije y me acerque a besarle de forma rápida _

—Lo sé… me aterras— _me dijo y se levanto ofreciéndome una mano, caminamos hacia donde se encontraban los demás_

* * *

**Nessie POV **

Todo era un caos total, casi olvide lo que era el sonreír, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, malditas visiones, malditos dones… ¿de que servían si no podías ayudar a los tuyos?…

—Renesme, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Arjen ya despertó?— _me dijo la abuela_

—Está bien…— _dije mientras me dirigía hacia la recamara de mis padres_,_ cuando llegue toque un par de veces, sin fuerza, no tenia animo…_

—¿estás despierto…?— _pregunte al escuchar ruido dentro de la habitación _

—Nessie, pasa— _me dijo él _

—Hola…

—¿Qué pasa?, has estado llorando… — _me dijo en cuanto cruce la puerta_

—Podríamos hablar de otra cosa… — _le dije, sinceramente no podía hablar más del tema…_

—¿Qué está pasando?... ¿estás bien?— _demandó y se acomodo a mi lado recargando un brazo en mis hombros _

—No, no estoy bien…¿quieres saberlo?, todo se ha arruinado, gracias a tu amiguita mi padre ha sido capturado… gracias Arjen… — _le dije cruelmente… no pude evitar decirlo, no sabía ni de dónde venían esas palabras… el separo su brazo y bajo su cabeza _

—Yo…¿Jane?...¿donde está Edward…?— _me dijo el cabizbajo …culpable, lamente inmediatamente haberlo hecho sentir mal_

Le conté una versión en general de lo que pasaba, no tenia energía para entrar en detalles

...

—Lamento escuchar eso… si tan solo no me hubieras conocido… — _me dijo el llevándose una mano a su cabello…estirándolo un poco, como signo de desesperación… _

—No, yo lo lamento, no quise gritarte, no tienes la culpa, incluso Jane, yo lo siento… — _dije y me acerque ahora yo a él, pase mi brazo tal como lo hizo y recargue mi cabeza en su otro hombro_

—No Nessie, sabes lo mejor será que me vaya— _dijo el alejándose…¿tenia miedo…?_

—No, espera, no puedes irte…— _le dije_

—Nessie no diré nada sobre tu familia… _— me dijo como si eso me tranquilizara_

—No es eso… , no me dejes — _le dije sinceramente, no quería quedarme sola…después de todo si era egoísta…_

—Jake traerá de regreso a tu padre, lo sé… —_ me dijo él mientras tomaba mi mano y la estrechaba_

—¿en verdad, lo crees?— _le pregunte _

—Ese chico haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿sabes?, tal vez no es el momento pero… alguna vez pensé que tu y yo, bueno ya sabes… creí que teníamos una oportunidad, como algo más que amigos…

—Arjen, yo no…—_ lo interrumpí, la verdad es que lo sabía, desde aquel día en su apartamento… _

—Lo sé… lo que quiero decir es que, si en verdad sientes algo por él, como él lo siente por ti…creo que deberías decírselo… — _me dijo sonriendo… _

—Yo no… ¿tan obvia soy?—_ termine confesándome, completamente ruborizada _

—Vamos Nessie, está bien, ya eres casi una adulta, y lo digo literalmente, desde que te conocí podría jurar que has cambiado física y mentalmente, ya no eres una niña de 16 años… — _y tenía razón, la última vez que me había visto en un espejo me parecía más a mi madre, ya no miraba una niña, miraba a una joven adulto_

—Lo sé…

—Vamos ve y díselo… —_ me animó_

—Gracias Arjen…

—No, la verdad es que conocerte…conocerlos — _corrigió_—, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

—Sabes, Jane ella… — _comencé a decirle_

—Lo sé, pienso hablar con ella pronto, sé que no puedo ir hacia donde ella va, pero no quiero perderla sin al menos decir adiós…— _me dijo el_

—Suerte con eso…

—La necesito…

—Bien, iré abajo, si necesitas algo estaremos allá, el abuelo está reuniendo amigos para la batalla… y Jake fue por la manada

—¿por la que_…?— me preguntó y recordé que no lo había mencionado, el ya conocía mis secretos, solo faltaba este, que tanto podía afectarle el saber… _

—Oh, olvide decirlo… él es algo así como un licántropo… — _le dije nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicar lo de los metamorfos _

—¿Un lic..licantro-po?— _me dijo tartamudeando un poco _

—Si ya sabes… un hombre lobo….¿estás bien?— _trate de explicarle_

—Se lo que es un licántropo… wow, sabía yo que no debía ponerlo en mi contra… — _me dijo y sonrió finalmente_

—El no te dañara, creo que le agradas… _— le dije y era verdad Jake había cambiado su trato hacia mi amigo en las últimas horas_

—Claro… — _me dijo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo, sonreí _

* * *

**Arjen POV **

Nessie se había ido minutos atrás, mi objetivo estaba bien establecido, yo no tenía nada que hacer aquí, no era de ayuda, solo era un estorbo, el inútil del humano que solo había ocasionado problemas…

Tenía que marcharme, pero ¿Cómo lograrlo cuando hay un grupo de vampiros observándote?, bien…pues sonaba casi imposible…

Tome mi chaqueta, me lave la cara y abrí la ventana de la habitación que me habían asignado, di un último vistazo hacia la habitación, cerré los ojos y trate de recordar todo lo que había pasado en estas últimas horas, era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida…

Di un paso fuera de la ventana y con poca destreza me escabullí silenciosamente…al menos para un humano, por las tuberías y las escazas ramas de los arboles que rodeaban a la casa de los Cullen, si bien nunca fui un gran trepador, ahora necesitaba hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no matarme y derramar la sangre que solo complicaría más las cosas…

Con éxito logre salir de la casa por la parte trasera, camine poco menos de doscientos metros cuando sentí una presencia conocida a mis espaldas, no decía nada pero sabía que estaba ahí…

—Jane…

—¿te marchas?...— _me dijo y me gire, ella ya estaba a escasos metros de mi , a lo mucho tres metros_

—¿Sabes?, me alegra verte… no quería marcharme sin decirte adiós…— _le dije sinceramente _

—Sabía que te irías, lo entiendo, esto no es un territorio seguro para un humano, lamentablemente no estás tomando la decisión adecuada… — _me dijo_

—¿cómo?...yo no lo hago por mi Jane, ya no quiero complicarles la vida _— le dije_

—¿vida…?— _y se rio sarcásticamente_— no entiendes, ellos te encontraran, saben tu esencia… ¿sabes porque los ayudo?— _me preguntó señalando a la casa de los Cullen_

—Porque eres una buena persona… — _le dije_

—No… , lo intento tal vez pero… lo hago para terminar con los Volturis, para que seas libre, no hay otra forma en la que salieras con vida Arjen, no la hay… — _me dijo y ese sensor de todo razonamiento simplemente desapareció _

—Jane… — _me acerque a ella_— ¿puedo acercarme más?

—Acabo de cazar… ¿sabes? Los osos no son tan repulsivos como creía… puedes hacerlo Arjen, no voy a morderte — _me dijo ella en un tono casi alegre_

—Bien…— _di los tres pasos que me alejaban de ella…—_ agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, y quiero que sepas que no te temo…ni siquiera un poco— _le dije sinceramente, ya no le temía en lo absoluto…_

—Lo sé… por eso a mí me aterras, y haces que me odie por eso—_ me dijo y me confundieron sus palabras _

—¿perdón?

—Quisiera… si tan solo fuera más fuerte…—_ dijo ella acariciando con su mano mi mejilla_

—Eres fuerte— _le dije y le tome con fuerza la mano, la suficiente para hacerle ver que no quería que me alejara , sentí su piel, y aunque ya lo había hecho esta vez fue diferente, apenas y la sentía fría… _— Jane… regresa, búscame cuando estés lista, yo estaría listo toda mi vida… — _le dije acercándome un poco mas_

—Arjen…

—Sé que envejeceré… pero si a ti no te importa yo no tengo problemas con eso… —_ le dije , finalmente lo estaba haciendo …_

—¿y si fueras como yo…?—_ me dijo de repente y me paralice no esperaba esa posibilidad, y si…?_

—…

—Lo siento… no quise…— _dijo ella_

—¿Asustarme?, no lo haces… si fuera necesario, yo compartiría la eternidad a tu lado… — _le dije rápidamente, y de forma sincera _

—Sabes, no sé cómo reaccionar a tus palabras… más de un siglo de existencia y nada me había aterrado de la manera en que tu lo haces…fui convertida muy joven , no conocí a nadie que viera de la manera en la que yo te veo a ti…cuidado, podría tomarlas en serio— _me dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa _

—No bromeo… y tenemos tiempo para enseñarte… solo regresa — _le dije_

—Lo hare… lo intentare

—No me es suficiente, júralo _— le dije _

—Lo juro Ar…— _pero no la deje terminar, estábamos tan cerca que el impulso aunque no hubiese sido fuerte , hubiera sido suficiente para alcanzarla… roce sus labios, al principio con fuerza, me había lastimado un poco, su piel incluso la de su rostro era igual que la de su cuerpo, dura como el granito, sin embrago su labios eran del sabor más dulce que hubiera probado, duro solo unos segundos, pero en esos segundos mi voluntad sobre irme estaba en riesgo de no ser escuchada…, la sentí temblar un poco, y recordé la última vez que me había acercado tanto… comencé a alejarme un poco, escasos milímetros_

—No… — _dijo ella y me abrazo, atrayéndome hacia sus labios otra vez…al principio con la fuerza casi suficiente para provocar hematomas (cardinales, moretones) en todo mi cuerpo, pero después la relajo… no me negué, pasaron un par de minutos que fueron los más cortos de mi vida, simplemente no eran suficientes…_

—Eso fue…— _comencé a decirle una vez que me aleje lo suficiente para hablar_

—¿Doloroso?, lo siento…

—No, fue Fantástico… _— le dije _

—Como es que nunca lo había intentado antes…— _me dijo ella sonriendo, y era la mejor sonrisa que hubiera viso en mi vista… tan honesta, tan natural…_

—Porque me esperabas ¿recuerdas?— _dije de forma arrogante , claro que bromeaba_

—Claro… — _dijo ella y giro sus ojos burlándose de mí, su sonrisa se amplió aun mas_

—Hazlo una vez más…— _le pedí_

—¿Besart…

—…No me molestaría pero no, sonreír, Te ves hermosa cuando lo haces ¿lo sabías?— _ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió espontáneamente, no pude resistir nuevamente el impulso y volví a besarle…_

—Tengo que irme… — _le dije y la solté_

—Lo sé…— _me dijo a escasos centímetros, su voz se conservaba tranquila a diferencia de la mía que la respiración rápida había transformado_, _levante mi rostro una vez más , tome con mis manos su rostro y bese su frente_

—Adiós… no, hasta pronto…— _le dije_

—Hasta pronto… hasta siempre…— _me dijo ella y yo sonreí, me di la media vuelta, y camine sin voltear atrás… cuando estuve a unos metros levante mi mano despidiéndome aun sin girarme hacia ella, y susurre un "regresa Jane…te esperare" , sabía que me había escuchado… _

Me dolía haber dejado atrás a Nessie y a su familia, sobre todo a Jane… pero si todo salía bien se que volvería a verla, si no era así…no podría ayudarla de cualquier forma. Me sentí un cobarde… pero que podía esperar, era solo un humano, y los humanos no éramos perfectos…

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas Al final: **

Como lo dije en el inicio, este capítulo no estaba previsto, pero no pude obviarlo, simplemente me encariñe con el ^^…

**Entonces como adelantos para esta semana ahora si: **

"_tómalo como un regalo de despedida….regresa Jake…"__**Nessie**_

"_Definitivamente hay esperanza…"_** Carlisle **

"_Aro no lo hagas…"_ **Edward **

"_Arjen!, tengo algo que contarte, vamos!, ¡¡abre la puerta!!…— toque un par de veces más, no hubo respuesta— …¿Arjen?"_ **Nessie **

**Saludos a todos y porfis ^^ déjenme sus comentarios ^^ **

**Vyanka **


	34. Capitulo 34 Nueva Vision

**Notas Al inicio: **Gracias por seguir leyéndolo, hay les encargo sus comentarios, un abrazo enorme, actualizo el domingo como prometí, 3 capítulos esta semana…

* * *

**Capitulo 34. Nueva visión **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV **

—¿Dónde está Nessie?— _pregunté_

—Ella subió hace un rato con su amigo Arjen…porque yo se lo pedí, solo están charlando…— _agrego Esme al ver a Jacob a mi lado, pero un sonido en el bolsillo de Jacob capto su atención_

—¿Qué pasa?— _pregunte cuando el saco su móvil_

—Es Leah…tengo que irme, no tardare… — _dijo el saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, en esos momentos Jasper y Alice bajaban de su habitación, ¿había visto algo ya…?_

—¡Alice!, ¿alguna novedad?— _pregunto Esme_

—Madre, quisiera hablar con ustedes— _demandó Jasper_ _y Esme asintió — _Alice no puede seguir con esto, ella está sufriendo, sé que no quiere que diga esto—_ dijo mirándola_—, pero aun así lo diré, no podemos llevarla al límite, no lo permitiré… me importa Edward pero por ahora Alice solo está sufriendo en vano, no llegan las visiones, ¿para qué lastimarla entonces?, quisiera que entendieran… — _dijo Jasper en un tono desesperado…_

—Alice, cariño ¿porque no lo pediste antes?— _le dijo Esme acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros en un gesto maternal_

—Bella lo siento, realmente lo intento… — _dijo Alice girándose hacia mi_

—Alice…

—Bella no pued..—_ comenzó Jasper…_

—No, Alice, no lo permitiré… —_ le dije_

—Bella…— _susurró ella y bajo la cabeza_

—No dejare que te lastimes mas, Alice… se lo mucho que te importa Edward, y sé que piensas que te odiaría por esto, pero ¿cómo hacerlo Alice?, como odiarte si se que te has esforzado cada minuto por mantenernos informados, las cosas pasan Alice, y tu las vez antes de que pasen, aun cuando son cosas terribles… y no puedes hacer nada…Alice no quiero que te lastimes… no podría perderte a ti también…eres mi hermanita — _le dije sinceramente_

—¡Bella!, gracias , prometo ser de ayuda—_ corrió a abrazarme , básicamente se había lanzado hacia mi persona_

—Te lo dije Alice, todos sabemos lo mucho que te esfuerzas…ahora, Carlisle ¿podemos ayudar en algo?— _dijo Jasper _

—He llamado a algunos amigos, el clan irlandés está con nosotros… lamentablemente no he podido localizar a los demás, tendremos que buscarlos, ¿sabes?, no he llamado a Charlotte y a Peter , podrías encargarte de eso…, ¿Crees que estarán de nuestro lado… ?— _pregunto Carlisle_

—Tal vez lo hagan… lo intentare— _respondió Jasper— _Vamos Alice— _dijo tomando la mano de ella y llevándola al estudio de Carlisle _

—¿Dónde está Rose…?— _pregunté, la última vez que la había visto ella había tenido una conversación con Jake, una que no alcance a escuchar, mi mente estaba ocupada con otros problemas_

—Ella está en la cocina…— _me dijo Emmett receloso _

—¿Y qué hace ahí…?— _pregunté, Rose nunca se acercaba a la cocina… al menos no para darle el uso debido…_

—Cocinando…dah!—_ dijo Emmett señalándome lo obvio que era la pregunta…básicamente se burlaba de mi _

—¿cómo?... — _pregunté_

—No ha querido decirnos nada, pero es extraño…— _señalo Emmett una vez mas… y mi Nessie apareció bajando de las escaleras_

—Nessie… — _la llamé_

* * *

**Nessie POV**

—Mama… ¿Jake no ha regresado…? — _pregunte nerviosa, aunque estaba emocionada sonaba realmente cansada…_

—Vendrá en un momento… , Nessie te ves cansada, ¿porque no duermes en lo que regresa Jake?— _me sugirió mama _

—Creo que lo intentare… — _dije cabizbaja, no estaba en casa… no podría habar con el, mama se acerco un poco hacia mi_

—¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitacion…?—_ me dijo ella _

—Creo que puedo hacerlo por mi misma… pero gracias ma.. , ¿podrían despertarme cuando regrese… ¿— _le dije, quería estar sola un momento, además mama tenia cosas mejores que hacer que acompañarme, no quería ser un estorbo solamente_

—Claro… — _me respondió mama con un toque de duda en su voz… incluso levanto una ceja _

Me aleje y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me recargue un minuto en ella… _suspiré_, estaba exhausta…

Puse mi cabeza en mi almohada e instantáneamente mis ojos se cerraron casi por magia, después de unos segundos imágenes comenzaron a ocupar mis sueños…

Y yo conocía estas imágenes… las conocía muy bien, era mi pesadilla… o al menos eso creí

_Me encontraba en el sitio habitual donde se desarrollaba la pesadilla, comencé a observar la calle, pero no había nadie a mi lado, ¿y mi familia…?, ¿y los Volturis…? ¿Dónde estaba Arjen…Jane?, me gire y vi una figura a lo lejos, el sol estaba detrás de la figura, y apenas podía verla sin que tuviera que cerrar mis ojos por el resplandor, después de unos segundos la figura fue tomando forma… y me percate de algo, no era una persona , sino que eran dos…uno era Jacob… se veía realmente lastimado, lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y su ropa estaba manchada en sangre… la otra figura iba recargada con un brazo en los hombros de Jake, como apoyándose en el, se veía peor, casi sin vida…pobre criatura pensé… _

_Pero entonces el sol se oculto de repente, y se aclararon ambas figuras ante mí, eran Jake y …mi padre, corrí inmediatamente al verlo así de lesionado, apenas y se movía, básicamente Jake le cargaba… este último se acerco a mí y susurro "lo lamento Nessie"… yo comencé a llorar, no eran lagrimas ligeras… lloraba con desesperación, con rabia… _

_No podía estar pasando… ¿Dónde estaba mi familia… ?...corrí hacia mi padre y lo tome en mis brazos… pero entonces paso algo inesperado, sus labios se tornaron en una mueca…estaba con vida… "Nessie, n-no…" dijo él y trato de abrazarme… _

De repente me desperté violentamente… miré el reloj y descubrí que habían pasado más de seis horas desde que me había recostado… lleve mi mano hacia mi cabello y aparte aquellos que cubrían mi rostro, trate de recordar el extraño sueño…más bien una visión

"Tienes que contárselos ahora Nessie…" _pensé_, Jake lo había logrado, eso me decía la visión ¿no es cierto?

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación, cuando llegue a la sala, había cuatro equipos de acampar en la entrada… pero no había nadie, trate de escuchar con detenimiento y descubrí que se encontraban en la cocina, me dirigí corriendo hacia allá, cuando llegué Jake y su pequeña manada estaban comenzando a tomar asiento en la mesa, estaba Leah, Seth y estaba… ¿Embry?, me dio tanto gusto ver a Jake que olvide por un segundo cual era mi objetivo , corrí y lo abrace

—Ya estoy aquí…tranquila— _me dijo_

—Lo siento… — _dije ruborizada_—Hey chicos—_los saludé_

—Nessie, ¿qué tal? , nosotros…bueno , lo sentimos , pero estamos aquí para ayudar — _me dijo Seth_

—¿Cuando llegaron?— _pregunté _

—Hace unos minutos, Jake fue a la frontera de la reserva de Denalí por nosotros…— _me aclaro Seth_ —Hay buenas noticias Nessie — _dijo después de una pequeña pausa y me recordó a lo que venía en un principio _

—¡Mama!, tienes que escuchar esto… —_ le dije emocionada, tenía que alegrarle la noticia, eso era lo que necesitábamos buenas noticias, tenía que contarle de la visión _

—¿Qué pasa Nessie? — _preguntó ella_

—Escuchen, hace unos minutos mientras dormía algo extraño paso, mi pesadilla cambio… en ella Jake está con mi padre, muy lastimados, pero siguen con vida… ¿saben lo que significa…? , ¡triunfaremos!, ¡lo lograras Jake! — _dije emocionada, pero ninguno de ellos sonreían como yo lo hacía…¿Por qué…?_

—Nessie… — _comenzó el abuelo serio_

—Mama ¿puedes creerlo?, todo estará bien , papa estará bien…ya no tienes porque estar triste…— _le dije sonriendo y corrí a abrazarla_—….¿mama?— _le pregunte pues no hubo la respuesta en ella que yo esperaba _

—Nessie, las visiones son muy subjetivas… — _dijo el abuelo_, _¿es que no lo entendían?_

—Pero hay esperanza no es cierto, si lo vi es porque es posible, ¿no es cierto…?— _les dije tratando de convencerme más a mi misma que a ellos_

—Pero… — _dijo el abuelo, pero mama levanto una mano hacia el negando con la cabeza, después se giro hacia mi_

—Tienes razón Nessie, deberíamos alegrarnos, es la mejor noticia en horas… —_ dijo ella y forzó una sonrisa… _

—Debes estar hambrienta, toma prepare esto… hay suficiente para todos Jake… —_dijo tía Rose de repente… ¿había llamado "Jake" a mi amigo…?, ¿le había ofrecido alimento…?, ¿ estaría envenenado…?_

—¿Jake…?— _pregunto celoso tío Emmett, pero lo interrumpió Jake_

—Oh, gracias Rosalie, ¿supongo que estarán hambrientos chicos?— dijo el girándose hacia su manada

—¿Rosalie..?— _¿había escuchado bien… donde estaba el "rubia teñida"?_

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí…? , ¿han hecho las paces…?— _preguntó mama _

—Vamos no es importante, Emmett vamos osito, preparemos las cosas, partiremos dentro de poco… — _dijo tía Rose ignorando la pregunta de mama_

—¿Tan pronto…?— _pregunte…_

—Necesitamos ir por los nómadas, los Rumanos estarán felices de escuchar nuestro planes… — _dijo juguetón el tío Emmett_

—Creo que iré a ver a Arjen… — _les dije_

—Hace rato pase por su habitación, creo que está durmiendo, no deberíamos despertarlo… — _dijo la abuela…_

—¿alguien ha visto a Jane…?— _pregunté… desde que había regresado de mi habitación no la había visto por ningún lado…_

—Ella está afuera, se la ha pasado observando el atardecer, no se ha movido ni un centímetro… — _dijo el abuelo_

—Vamos Nessie, come algo, cuando tu amigo despierte le daremos algo para que se alimente… — _ofreció la abuela_

—Si, dejémosle descansar… —_respondí y tome un asiento en la mesa, a lado de Jake, en eso entraron tía Alice y tío Jasper_

—¡Alice! — _dijo Seth entusiasmado y se levanto para saludar a la tía Alice_

—¿Qué hay Seth?— _respondió ella_

—Leah, ¿necesitas algo más?— _preguntó Embry_

—No Embry, como te lo he dicho las últimas seis veces que me has preguntado, no necesito nada…— _respondió ella un tanto enojada_— pero gracias… _— respondió cambiando su tono cuando observo a Jake_

—Solo preguntaba… — _dijo Embry_

—¿Decías que tenías buenas noticias Seth? — _dijo el abuelo_

—Oh, ¡es verdad! … he contactado a la manada, ellos vendrán a ayudar… ya se dirigen hacia acá, Sam es el único que se queda… — _les dijo mientras llevaba la comida a su boca _

—¿Toda la manada?— _preguntó el abuelo…_

—Asi es… toda — _dijo Seth atragantándose con la comida… _

—¿Abuelo escuchas eso…?— _le dije_

—Vaya muchacho, has traído realmente buenas noticias… después de todo si hay esperanza entonces… _— le respondió con una sonrisa_ — Faltan los nómadas, pero sé que querrán cooperar… la mayoría de ellos—_ agregó_

—¿Cuándo partiremos? — _preguntó Alice_

—Esperaremos a la manada… — _dijo el abuelo_

—Llegaran pronto… — _respondió Jake_

—Entonces lo mejor será estar listos, Alice , Jasper, ¿como les ha ido con sus amigos?— _pregunto el abuelo_

—Peter ha aceptado… pero no quiere meter a Charlotte en esto— _dijo tío Jazz_

—Es mejor que nada… prepárense, partiremos en cuanto ellos lleguen — _termino el abuelo _

—Esperen… ¿Saben?, creo que mejor los encontraremos en la frontera de la reserva tal como lo hice con mi manada, nosotros partiremos de ahí, no tiene caso que vengan hasta acá, ¿Alice, podrían acompañarnos? — _sugirió Jake_

—No suena mal, creo que el chico tiene razón, ¿Alice podrías hacerlo?— _preguntó el abuelo _

—Claro Carlisle, nos adelantaremos, hablaremos con los egipcios, Benjamín querrá participar, lo sé, el chico según he escuchado a desarrollado bien sus poderes… _— comento ella _

—Nosotros iremos a visitar a nuestros amigos de Brasil, Zafrina estará feliz de ver a Nessie una vez mas… — _dijo tía Rose_

—Avisare a los Rumanos también Carlisle… eso será fácil, desean esto desde hace tiempo— _dijo tío Jasper_

—Esme y yo hablaremos con los nómadas, regresare en un momento si me permiten necesito consultar algo en la biblioteca , ¿Esme?— _dijo el abuelo invitando a la abuela Esme a acompañarlo _

—Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos, no es necesario esperarlos, nos veremos en Alemania— _dijo de repente tía Rose _

—¿Alemania?—_ preguntó mama _

—Creímos que era un punto intermedio, no queremos que vean cada movimiento Bella..

—Kate estará esperándonos ahí… — _dijo tía Rose _

—Nessie… cuídate pequeña, prometo que haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para traer a tu padre de vuelta…. Te quiero— _dijo tía Rose abrazándome_

—Yo también tía Rose… — _le dije estrechándola mas_

—Cuídate enana, cuida el televisor mientras no estoy aquí, no destruyas todos los videojuegos…— _me pidió tío Emmett y yo asentí_

—Cuida de ella, Bella mi hermana… – _le dijo tía Rose, despidiéndose de ella, y se acerco a abrazarla también_

—Rosalie ten cuidado, regresen y tráiganlo a casa…

—Lo intentaremos…

—Bien nos veremos en Alemania, suerte ¡Alice!— _dijeron y salieron por la puerta…_

Paso media hora y de repente Jake se levanto de su asiento

—Vamos es hora… — _dijo el seriamente_ _y todos siguieron su ejemplo _

—No pienso despedirme, porque regresare… así que, nos vemos pronto…cuídala Bella — _dijo el mirándome fijamente _

—Buen viaje…gracias chicos— _dijo mama_

Y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la puerta Seth se acerco a abrazarme y se despidió, los demás solo siguieron a Jake… mi mente me decía, no, me gritaba que le alcanzara, que lo detuviera pero mi cuerpo no me respondía… ¿sería esta la última vez que lo vería?, no, la visión decía otra cosa… tome todo el control que me quedaba y logre caminar hacia la puerta por donde había salido segundos antes

—¡Jake espera!...— _le dije, y el solo se detuvo, sin embargo no se giro hacia mí, me encontraba a poco más de seis metros de donde él se encontraba…_

—Nessie ve a casa, regresare pronto— _dijo él con voz entrecortada y cuando se giro un poco para decírmelo observe como su mejilla brillaba por las lagrimas que la recorrían, no pude detener el impulso, corrí hacia donde él estaba… de repente mi mente ya no tenía control, solo mi cuerpo… _

—¿Que...— _pero no lo deje terminar, me lance de manera torpe y lo abrace por la espalda… quise sentir sus brazos una vez más, y que el sintiera mi insignificante apoyo… se giró un poco_

—No tardes… — _le dije y me acerque hacia su rostro, si bien no era el primer beso que le daba a un chico, era sin duda alguna el más esperado, roce apenas mis labios con los suyos, justo al lado de su comisura, el se quedo quieto…no decía nada…sus ojos se abrieron de manera sorpresiva, tal vez el no quería besarme…pero no quise arruinar el momento pidiendo disculpas… _

—tómalo como un regalo de despedida….regresa Jake_…— le dije realmente ruborizada, baje mi cabeza y me di la media vuelta, el no me detuvo, mordí mi labio, todavía conservaba su esencia… _

Mientras caminaba, escuche como de repente no eran pisadas humanas las que se escuchaban alejándose, sino lobunas, ya se había marchado… me encontraba feliz, lo había hecho, no sabía si él sentía lo mismo, pero él no lo había evitado… no me había rechazado, por un momento olvide mis preocupaciones…

* * *

**Edward POV **

Era ridículo, simplemente ridículo, Aro me mantenía vigilado cada segundo, no había cadenas, pero la mitad de la guardia se ofreció amablemente a "acompañarme" durante mi estancia, por más que luchaba para ver algo que pensaran que me fuera útil, no podía ver nada, ninguno sabía exactamente lo que planeaban hacer conmigo, Aro había sido listo y solo les había brindado información esencial, solo aquella que yo pudiera ver…

Después de mi corta charla con Aro, me llevaron hacia una zona que jamás había visto del castillo, camine por un largo pasillo donde había múltiples puertas, todas ellas con un toque antiguo, la madera bien conservada sin embargo se percibía cierto aroma como antiguo, algunas antorchas iluminaban el camino, claro que para un humano podría haber parecido pura oscuridad, había cuadros que decoraban las paredes, todos ellos realmente escalofriantes, mientras caminaba pude percibir que cada puerta estaba designada con los nombres de los que la habitaban, me detuve en el momento en el que leí el nombre "Jane" estampado en una puerta, parecía estar formada por oro tal insignia, me detuve observándolo por unos segundos hasta que uno de mis acompañantes habló

—Supongo que tendremos que borrar esto, ¿Dominic podrías hacerlo después de la cena?— _le dijo Felix a un joven de la guardia_

—Que se encargue Alec, a mi no me corresponde—_ contestó el otro, ¿Dónde estaba Alec?..._

—Sigamos, Edward_— Dijo Felix_

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?— _pregunté _

—Aro a solicitado una audiencia en tu habitación— _dijo el_

—¿Mi habitación? _— Así que ya tenía asignada una, eso significaba que algunas de mis teorías eran correctas_

—¿No te lo han dicho?— _me dijo él y yo negué con la cabeza— _Han pedido que instalen la habitación que alguna vez fue de Carlisle, ahora será tuya Aro quiere discutir algunos temas contigo…en privado

—¿toda la guardia ocupa este lugar?— _pregunté _

—No, solo los más cercanos a los ancianos…— _me respondió _

—Cállate y camina…, no querrás llegar tarde a tu reunión —_ dijo Demetri quien me empujo para seguir avanzando _

Cuando pasamos unos metros, descubrí que la decoración se tornaba cada vez más elegante, y cada vez más perturbadora, las alfombras que decoraban el lugar tenían pequeñas incrustaciones de lo que presumí era oro, ¿era en verdad necesario tanta elegancia?, supuse que su vida era tan vacía que solo el bien material podría tratar de llenar ese vacío… era triste

Después de un par de puertas con nombres marcados que no reconocí, mis acompañantes al frente se detuvieron frente a una puerta marcada con la palabra "Cullen", uno de ellos abrió la habitación y me ofreció pasar dentro, una vez que entre, la puerta fue cerrada por fuera, nadie había entrado conmigo… me sentí por un momento aliviado…pero fue un momento muy corto, una vez que observe con detenimiento la habitación que había sido asignada para mí un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, había varios cuadros con Carlisle al lado de Aro, Cayus y Marcus, pero lo que me aterro fue la manera en la que estaba dispuesta la habitación, había una cama enorme en el centro, y una pequeña habitación al lado, trate de entender el porqué de tal arreglo, pero cuando me acerque un poco más me percate de un detalle aterrador, una palabra marcaba la puerta de la habitación pequeña cambiaria mi perspectiva…."Renesme" decía esta…

—No…— _me dije, no podían hacer esto, ellos no planeaban tenerme a mi solamente, ellos esperaban tener a toda mi familia conmigo…, me acerque hacia donde estaba la cama principal y abrí un cajón del buro, lo que vi me hizo estremecerme una vez más, era una foto de Bella a mi lado cargando a Renesme pequeña…y yo conocía esa fotografía, era la que adornaba el tocador de nuestra habitación… ¿Cómo era que…?_

—Edward, veo que ya has visto uno de nuestros regalos— _dijo Aro interrumpiendo en la habitación, y tal como lo supuse la nueva chica lo acompañaba… _

—¿Cómo…?

—…¿Cómo lo he conseguido?, Edward somos la familia más poderosa, además te dije que te mantendría vigilado… o tal vez olvide decirlo—_ dijo él como si fuera un pequeño error _

—No las metas en esto, no tienes motivos, o ¿es que ya olvidaste el significado de lo que alguna vez fue la justicia Aro? — _le pregunte_

—Mi amigo, creo que no has comprendido nada, lo hago por ti, o ¿es que quieres permanecer solo por siempre…?, solo lo hice pensando en tu bienestar… — _me dijo el_

—¿Mi bienestar?— _me burle…_— tu solo quieres tener más marionetas Aro, quieres tomar más especímenes para tu colección— _le dije alterado_

—Me entristece la manera en la que piensas de mi amigo mío, pero solo puedo asegurarte que pronto estarás mejor, cambiaras de opinión ya veras, ellas se ajustaran perfectamente…tienen que hacerlo— _me dijo al final_

—¿pronto?..., ¿Qué piensas hacer…?

—Me temo que no puedo confiarte eso aun, ¿Dónde estaría lo especial de todo esto sin la sorpresa, Edward?— _¿era todo un juego para el…?_

—No lo hagas Aro…— _le pedí, le amenacé_

—Amigo mío, no hay vuelta atrás, mis hermanos me han presionado demasiado, ya no puedo hacer nada mas por ti, deberías ser agradecido, les permitiremos vivir a ellas…

—¿… a ellas?— _¿Qué significaba todo esto…planeaban acabar con mi familia…?_

—Ups!, creo que he dicho demasiado… tendremos que retirarnos, ¿Simone?, siéntete como parte de la familia Edward, espero que no tomes decisiones apresuradas, no solo tu destino correría el riesgo_…— me amenazó_

—¿Por qué haces esto…?, sabes lo que representa ¿cierto?— _le dije sabiendo que entendería que la guerra se iniciaría por realizar tal acción, claro…si los demás vampiros se enteraban, si no, solo pasarían al olvido…_

—Me temo que ellos buscan eso Edward, y tengo que admitirlo… un poco de diversión no le vendría mal a la guardia, se han aburrido…— _me dijo y salió de la habitación…_

* * *

**Nessie POV **

Entre con dificultad a la casa, nunca antes unos escalones me habían parecido una eternidad como ahora, sabía que había alguien a quien quería contarle más que a nadie mi pequeño momento, a mi ahora mejor amigo… Por qué Jacob ya era más que eso ahora ¿cierto..?

Corrí hacia la habitación de mis padres donde había dejado a mi amigo, lo despertaría pero tenía justificación…

—Arjen!, tengo algo que contarte, vamos!, ¡¡abre la puerta!!…—_ toque un par de veces más, no hubo respuesta— _…¿Arjen?— _pregunte una vez mas y abrí el cerrojo de la puerta, cuando entre sus cosas habían desaparecido, busque por todos lados pero no había rastro de que hubiera estado siquiera ahí… se había ido…_

Corrí escaleras abajo, cuando llegue tía Alice estaba despidiéndose de los abuelos, entré agitada y todos me observaron

—¿Nessie, que pasa?

—Arjen… no está… ¿alguien ha visto a Jane…— _pregunté, si alguien sabia donde estaba ..ella lo sabría _

—Sigue en el mismo lugar Nessie…

Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, se encontraba mirando el atardecer, esta no era la chica que habíamos conocido días atrás, ella no era la Volturis que solía ser…

—¡Jane!, ¿Dónde está Arjen…? Sé que lo sabes…

—Se ha ido hace unos minutos… — _me dijo tranquila_

—¿Qué…?!, ¿y no lo has detenido…?— _le reproché _

—¿con que sentido…?— _me respondió ella como si fuera lo natural, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba, creí que le importaba..?, note que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto tonta…_

—¿Por qué demonios sonríes?— _pregunté _

—Porque él me lo pidió… vamos, hay una lucha por librar… — _dijo ignorando mi última pregunta y se acerco a mi y puso una de sus manos en mi espalda obligándome a regresar a la casa…_

_Cuando estuvimos con los demás decidí acusarla con mama, de una manera un tanto infantil…Pero estaba muy enojada... _

—Se ha ido mama, y ella no ha hecho nada por evitarlo…

—Renesme tal vez sea lo mejor…, este ya no es territorio seguro para el— _me dijo ella_

—¿creen que pueda decir algo acerca de..?— _pregunto Jasper_

—..nosotros?, no, el lo prometió , pero le pedí que se quedara… _— le respondí _

—Debe tener sus razones Nessie— _dijo mama_

—Debemos irnos, alcanzaremos a Jacob en la frontera — _dijo tía Alice_

—Cuídate Alice, tienes que regresar, porque si no me enfadare mucho contigo— _le dijo mama y la abrazo _

—Lo intentare Bella, no quisiera tenerte en mi contra… cuídala, nos veremos pronto…— _dijo ella y se giro hacia mí , mama asintió _

—Cuídate enana, te quiero mucho…, y cuida a tu madre ella suele meterse en problemas cuando no estamos a su lado…— _me dijo tía Alice cuando se acerco_

—Te escuche…— _le dijo mama y ella sonrió_

—Lo hare Alice… tienes que regresar o ya no tendré quien me lleve de compras, vestiré lo mismo todos los días…— _le dije_

—No mientras yo exista, me encargare de tu atuendo en cuanto regrese… — _me dijo ella abrazándome…_

—Adiós tío Jazz — _me despedí_

—Adiós Nessie, Bella — _dijo él y tomo la mano de Alice preparándose para salir_

—Cuídala Jazz — _le dijo mama_

—Siempre…— _respondió el… y se marcharon, ahora todo estaba en sus manos… al menos ahora me encontraba más tranquila después la visión… _

**TBC **

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas Al final: **

Actualizare el domingo, nos vemos pronto chicos y chicas ^^, gracias por seguir leyéndola

**Un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene: **

"_***¿Por qué lo lamentaba…mi padre estaba con vida, lo habíamos logrado, ¿cierto? , ¿Dónde estaba mi familia, donde estaba mama?*** y entonces…desperté"_ **Nessie**

"_Renesme tenemos que hablar…"_ **Bella **

"_ahora solo nos queda esperar el momento preciso…"_** Carlisle **

Saludos

**Vyanka **


	35. Capitulo 35 La Espera

Notas al inicio: bueno, solo que gracias por sus comentarios, y que siempre los tomo en cuenta y los leo, solo que a veces no puedo contestarles inmediatamente, pero de verdad me ayudan mucho ^^ , gracias , un abrazo enorme y hay les encargo unos mas ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 35. Reclutando 2ª Parte "La Espera"**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA POV**

Se habían marchado unas horas atrás, Carlisle había sido el último que había partido junto con Esme y Jane, ahora solo quedábamos Renesme y yo, la casa se encontraba sumida en el silencio, Renesme se encontraba en uno de los sofás que daban directo al jardín, su mirada perdida en los cristales y sus manos abrazando sus rodillas, en un gesto de autoprotección, en cuanto partieron y nos quedamos solas, ella se había dirigido hacia ese sitio y no se había movido en ningún momento, por un segundo me recordó a la inmovilidad propia de los vampiros, no sabía que decirle exactamente, ¿Cómo hacerla sentir bien, sentir confianza…?, aunque en realidad el papel estaba invertido, la que se encontraba realmente intranquila era yo, y ella estaba aun confiada con su nueva visión, o al menos eso parecía, necesitaba decirle mis planes, tenía que prepararla para lo que venía, pero ahora yo sabía que podía manejarlo, no era una niña de seis años, era casi un adulto ahora, y podía verlo con solo mirarla a los ojos, ya no me dolía ver que había crecido, porque a diferencia de muchos padres humanos, yo tuve la oportunidad de verla en cada una de sus etapas y siempre estuve a su lado, ahora aceptaba que ella era especial, y que nada cambiaría estos últimos casi seis años, ¿Qué me aterraba ahora…?, bueno, la idea de no verla otra vez, saber que probablemente hoy sea nuestro ultimo día juntas… eso me aterraba

Mientras la observaba en silencio, se giro hacia mi y cuando me vio me brindo una sonrisa, todavía me iluminaba los días, por muy oscuros que fuesen, se la devolví y ella libero una de sus manos invitándome a sentarme a su lado, yo acepte

Me acerque a ella y me acurruque a su lado, ahora la niña asustada era yo, ¿Cómo lograría alejarla de mi lado?... ¿sería capaz…?

—Quisiera mostrarte algo…toma mi mano — _me dijo y yo la sujete y cerre los ojos, inmediatamente comenzaron a llegar las imágenes, la primera que me mostro fue una que recordaba algo borrosa, pero para ella era un recuerdo perfecto…el primer dia que nos vimos, yo aun humana cubierta en sangre y ella alejándose de mi, después vino una cuando comenzó a caminar, que no había sido mucho después de la primera, después me mostro una imagen donde ambas estábamos recostadas en la cama , yo le leía y ella de repente tomo el libro y comenzó a leerlo para mi, después cuando tenía tres años, aunque ya se veía como una niña de diez años… en otra me mostro su cuarto cumpleaños, estábamos los tres abrazados en el sofá de nuestra casita en Forks, juntos… Renesme, yo y…Edward, el día de su quinto cumpleaños y ultimo en Forks, sus abuelos humanos…y así siguió pasando momentos conforme ella crecía, hasta que llego al día en que llegamos a esta casa… _

—Se lo que quieres decirme…— _le dije, sabía que quería darme a entender que ya no era una niña, que conforme los años pasaban ella había cambiado, pero no necesitaba que me lo mostrara, siempre lo había sabido, solo que hasta ahora realmente lo aceptaba _

—Creí que sería más fácil si te lo mostraba antes… —_ me dijo _

—No entiendo…_ — le dije y ella volvió a tomar mi mano— _no te enojes por esto ¿quieres?

—¿Enoj… — _pero no termine mi oración, ella comenzó a transmitir sus pensamientos, y aunque no me sorprendió lo que me enseñó, si me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera algo más que un pensamiento…era un recuerdo, me sorprendió el hecho de que en la última lluvia de recuerdos Jake estuviera ausente pero no le preste importancia, ahora lo entendía, ella quería darle un lugar especial, y ahora me lo mostraba, cada uno de sus cumpleaños con Jake a su lado y su cambio hacia él, veía en imágenes como mi pequeña iba madurando, hasta que en la última imagen me mostró aquello por lo que quería darme entender que ya no era una niña, primero me mostro como se despedía de Jake algunas horas antes, me tomo por sorpresa que lo haya casi besado, pero es algo que sabíamos podía pasar, como decían los Quileute…es difícil resistirse a la adoración, después de esa escena me enseño una nueva , pero esta no era un recuerdo, era un pensamiento de ella, veía a mi pequeña copia abrazada de Jacob mientras ambos miraban el atardecer tomados de la mano… ella amaba a Jacob_

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?, ¿estás enojada?—_ me dijo con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza y bajo su cabeza _

—¿Por qué habría de enojarme Nessie?

—No lo sé, creí que te molestaría que yo..bueno que Jake

—Nessie, sabía que este momento llegaría, tal vez fue más rápido de lo que creía pero es tu vida, yo no puedo interferir en esas decisiones…

—…gracias — _y supe que era el momento para transmitirle mis planes _

—¿Nessie? , ahora yo necesito contarte algo, y espero no me juzgues — _le dije_

—¿Mama?

—Nessie, no voy a quedarme…— _le dije y ella se quedo paralizada_

—No, no puedes marcharte… no puedes dejarme aquí…— _me dijo después de unos segundos_

—Esta vez no cambiare de opinión… se que la primera visión no muestra un panorama favorable, pero si tú te quedas aquí a salvo, tal vez pudiéramos cambiar el futuro… podría traer a papa de vuelta Nessie… ganaríamos , lo se…Kate también piensa lo mismo— _le dije _

—Iré contigo…— _me dijo confiada_

—No!, es muy peligroso, ya tengo un plan preparado en caso de que las cosas no salgan como lo esperamos, te lo digo directamente porque sé que ahora puedes manejarlo Nessie

—¿se supone que debo esperar a que regresen, no hacer nada…? , no , ire contigo…— _seguía afirmando con seguridad_

—Escuchame… esta vez te pido que hagas lo que te diga ¿entiendes?, tengo un buen presentimiento…pero solo si es que llego a fallar, he preparado algunas cosas para ti, cuando me vaya tendrás tu teléfono y yo tomare llevare el mío, estaremos en comunicación, cuando yo te diga que te marches, lo harás sin dudar… ¿entiendes?— _le dije en voz alta_—, en la gaveta de tu tocador está listo un paquete, ábrelo cuando te diga…necesito que lo prometas Nessie

—No… ¿entonces tus palabras acerca de que ya entendías que había crecido era mentira…? , no puedo aceptarlo, puedo pelear…además no estaré más segura aquí que a tu lado…— _me dijo… y entonces pensé que la única manera de convencerla, era hiriéndola_

—Me estorbarías Nessie… _— le dije en un tono indiferente, casi grosero_

—¿Cómo…?

—No podría pelear cuidándote la espalda todo el tiempo, ¿es que quieres que falle el plan solo porque no puedes estar sola un momento…?— _le dije "molesta"_

—Yo…

—Si es verdad que has madurado…promételo— _y me dolió mucho decirle esa parte, ella me veía como si no me conociera… me observaba con terror_

—¿Por qué haces esto…?—_ me preguntó_

—Promételo!—_ le grite _

—Yo…lo prometo — _y había funcionado, ella aun con ira y dolor en su mirada había aceptado mi propuesta, esperara que algún día me perdonara_

—Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ahora, ya abran llegado a Alemania en estos momentos…—_ le dije, si me quedaba minutos más probablemente cambiaria de opinión _

—¿ya…?

—Entre más rápido este a su lado, más probabilidades tenemos Nessie…— _le dije con un tono más relajado _

—Tienes que regresar…nunca te perdonare si no lo haces…—_ me dijo llorando, y se abrazo a mí, no quería separarme de ella… _

—Lo sé… cuídate pequeña, tu eres mi vida, cuida de ella…recuérdalo— _le dije _

—te quiero…— _le dijey comencé a levantarme, tenía que salir rápida, pero no quería irme sin antes decirle lo mucho que la quería…_

—y yo a ti…— _me respondió ella y la deje en el sofá llorando, no quería que esta fuese mi última imagen de ella… así que comencé a pensar en los pensamientos que me había transmitido minutos antes_

* * *

_Mittenwald, Alemania. Horas después _

**Jane POV **

Era increíble la fuerza que tenia Carlisle para convencer a los demás de participar en la pelea, aun cuando las probabilidades no eran favorecedoras había vampiros que lo seguían a donde fuese, muchos de sus nombres no figuraban en el registro de los Volturis, vampiros que se creía no tenían relevancia para nosotros…gran error, entre aquellos que siguieron a Carlisle pude visualizar a mas de tres cuyas habilidades harían estremecer a la guardia, uno de ellos que respondía al nombre de Daniel poseía la fuerza de cinco neófitos y la velocidad suficiente como para terminar con dos miembros de la guardia sin dificultad, otro de ellos compartía mi poder, tal vez no era igual de poderoso , pero lo sorprendente era que podía paralizar a sus víctimas en un principio tal como Alec podía hacerlo, era como una combinación de ambos. Charles, Makenna, Mary y Randall habían accedido a luchar a lado de los Cullen también.

Al principio muchos de ellos se mostraron indiferentes o renegaron a la idea de acompañar al líder del Clan de los Cullen…más bien al padre de los Cullen, pero una vez que él hablaba con ellos, las cosas solían cambiar, incluso mi presencia no les incomodaba, aunque muchos quisieron aprovechar la oportunidad de aniquilarme ahora que no tenía a la guardia conmigo… pero Carlisle y Esme me protegían, aseguraban mi lealtad hacia ellos, y por alguna razón que desconozco le creían, me aceptaban…era más su odio por aquellos a los que alguna vez pertenecí

Habíamos llegado hace unos minutos, el pequeño, antiguo y nevado pueblo alemán _Mittenwald,_ seria nuestro punto de reunión, los habitantes humanos ni siquiera sospechaban que un foco de conspiración en contra de la familia más poderosa de los vampiros, se formaba en una de sus localidades, un pequeño bar funciono como lugar de reunión para todos nosotros, era un lugar callado, muy solitario, oscuro…perfecto para la ocasión, cuando entramos un par de humanos que ocupaban sus lugares se retiraron, es como si presintieran el miedo… yo apenas y pude contenerme a alimentarme, el olor quemaba mi garganta y la ponzoña inundaba mi boca, pero Carlisle había confiado en mi…además había tenido la atención de sujetarme unos segundos, sabia decisión, mi fuerza de voluntad aun era más débil que mi instinto…

Una vez que tomamos asiento, los ocho que íbamos acompañando a Carlisle y a Esme, se nos unieron el aquelarre de Denalí, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, la primera había asumido ahora el liderazgo de su clan, la que se veía más afectada era Tanya, en cuanto tomaron asiento a nuestro lado, ella abrazo a Carlisle, apenas y se percataron de mi presencia…

—Lo sentimos Carlisle… Edward tiene que estar bien…¿Cómo es que Bella no esta aquí…?, Kate ha dicho que no vendrá …¿es cierto eso…?, si Edward y yo…—_ comenzó ella_ _pude notar que la chica sentía algo por el lector de mentes…la forma en que hablaba de él no era normal…_

—Bella tiene sus razones para quedarse con Nessie Tanya, lamento que no las comprendas pero Edward se lo ha pedido, ellas son las dos personas más importantes para el…—_aclaró Carlisle, en ese momento sentí como alguien me sujetaba del hombro…_

—Jane…

—Eleazar…— _le dije y me gire un poco_

—¿es cierto…?, te advierto, si pones en riesgo a nuestra familia…— _me amenazo_

—Entiendo, todos han dejado muy en claro sus intenciones, no tengo planeado traicionarlos… — _dije sinceramente_

—¡Maggie!— _interrumpió Esme saludando a la líder del clan irlandés , quien entraba por la puerta seguida por otros dos vampiros _

—Carlisle, mi querida Esme… lamentamos la tardanza, el camino ha sido algo accidentado para nosotros…Siobhan y Liam han tenido que satisfacer su sed— _explico ésta _

—Justo hemos coordinado, hemos llegado minutos antes, Siobhan mi amiga, bienvenidos!— _saludo Carlisle a la vampiro mas grande, era imponente, belleza y fuerza en una sola persona…_

—Has juntado una gran cantidad de nómadas, es esta toda tu gente o…

—Alice y Rose vienen en camino con algunos amigos… —_ le explico Carlisle _

—Bueno entenderás mi pregunta, no quisiera enfrentarme a ellos sin haber logrado algo menos a una baja a la guardia…

—Claro que entendemos su posición , y estamos muy agradecidos de que estén aquí

—¿Dónde está la pequeña Renesme?— _pregunto Maggie girándose hacia todos lados _

—Mi nieta se encuentra con Bella, ellas no podrán unírsenos

—Por si algo sale mal… — _dijo Eleazar en un susurro_

—Edward hizo prometer a Bella quedarse en casa, y creo que Nessie no sería de utilidad en esta batalla — _aclaró Carlisle de forma tajante_

—¿Dónde está la pequeña vidente?— _pregunto Siobhan _

—Alice debe de estar con nosotros muy pronto, ella y Jasper fueron a charlar con nuestros amigos de Egipto y los Rumanos

—Finalmente obtendrán lo que han buscado por siglos… no creo que se vuelva a repetir una batalla como la que se avecina — _dijo Eleazar _

—No, probablemente esta será la batalla final… — _dijo Carlisle, pero en ese momento llego la joven rubia de los Cullen seguida de Emmett y tres vampiros mas, todos ellos de apariencia un tanto brusca _

—¡Rose! Han regresado antes de lo esperado — _saludo Esme_

—Zafrina acepto sin dudar, apenas les explicamos vinieron con nosotros…— _dijo Rosalie _

—¿Donde está la pequeña?, prometieron que la llevarían a visitarme y no la he visto en años… Nahuel también está ansioso de verlas — _hablo en un acento extraño la mujer que parecía la líder del clan brasileño _

—¿Ha venido él?— _preguntó Carlisle_

—Claro, quiere participar en la lucha, los Volturis, asesinaron a una de sus hermanas hace poco, una tarde simplemente no regreso… presumimos que fueron ellos…

—Lamento escuchar eso… _— se lamento Carlisle_

—¿Cuándo saldremos a la lucha?— _dijo el joven Nahuel, el chico que compartía las cualidades de Renesme, el también era un semi inmortal_

—En cuanto Alice llegue con los refuerzos— _explicó una vez más Carlisle_

—¿Refuerzos?— _preguntó Siohan_

—Espero no les incomode la presencia de los lobos en la batalla…— _dijo Carlisle y múltiples murmullos se escucharon _

—¿lobos?... no podríamos rechazar un poco de ayuda…— _dijo sonriendo Siobhan_

—Bueno ahora solo nos queda esperar…— _dijo Carlisle_

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas al final: **

Chicos y Chicas gracias por leerlo ^^, un abrazo enorme y los invito a comentar

Este capítulo fue corto por 2 razones, la primera porque ayer tuve un día sumamente pesado en el hospital lo cual no me permitió terminar la segunda parte de este, y segundo porque si juntaba ambas partes el capitulo sería muy muy largo

**Bueno ahora les doy un pequeño adelanto: **

"si, era un humano, pero… ¿dejaría que se enfrentaran a la muerte por mi?, no, tenía que ser de utilidad de alguna forma" **Arjen **

"Cada vez me encontraba más cerca, ¿Cómo lo tomarían?...¿que estará haciendo Renesme ahora…?"** Bella **

"¡Deténganse!, esperamos compañía…"**Alice **

Saludos

**Vyanka **


	36. Capitulo 36 Avanzando

**Nota al inicio:** Nuevo Capitulo, de nuevo largo jejeje, chequen la nota al final, cuídense y ahora a leer, un abrazo

Les encargo comentarios : )

* * *

**Alice POV**

—Vamos chicos estamos muy cerca —_les dije a los jóvenes de la manada, quienes iban unos pasos atrás_

—¿Podrían bajar la velocidad?, no somos tan rápidos…— _dijo Jake quien iba en su forma humana_

—Entre más rápido estemos allí más rápido será tu retorno con Nessie...— _le dije sonriendo _

—¿has visto algo…?— _preguntó el interesado_

—Nada, solo el instinto femenino que me dice que tu y mi sobrina…

—Aggghh… cállate, ¿sabes? puedes llegar a ser muy irritante— _me interrumpió e inmediatamente Jasper lanzo un gruñido en respuesta _

—Está bien , lo siento Alice, eres sensacional… ¿mejor?— _le dijo Jacob a mi Jazz _

—Mucho mejor…— _respondió éste sonriendo y me gire para ver a los que nos acompañaban, "Carlisle estará satisfecho…" pensé._

—¿Es aquel pueblo?, ¿y donde se supone que nos encontraremos?— _preguntó Jake señalando un pequeño pueblo nevado a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí_

—En una pequeña cantina del lugar, fue idea de Alice, el lugar es perfecto— _dijo Jasper_

Después de unos minutos habíamos llegado a las orillas de la pequeña ciudad, los de la manada que se habían transformado tomaron sus formas humanas de regreso y entramos directamente hacia el pequeño bar, apenas di un paso dentro y Esme ya me sujetaba en sus brazos

—Alice! , te esperábamos…— _dijo ella_

—Todo ha salido más que bien, tuvimos un problema en el aeropuerto… no permitían mascotas…— _dije bromeando y Leah se molesto un poco, literalmente me había gruñido_— está bien, lo siento solo bromeaba— _me disculpé_

—¡Chicos!, adentro…—_ dijo Esme alentando a la manada a pasar_— ¿Qué pasa…?— _dijo ella al observar que ninguno tomaba su invitación_

—Seth y Leah entraran conmigo, los demás chicos prefieren quedarse afuera, usted sabe…el olor, yo hablare con ellos, que no se alejen…— _se acerco Jake y le dijo, entonces entramos y observe la cantidad de personas que estaban en el bar _

—Carlisle hay por lo menos veinte de nosotros en este lugar, ¿Cómo lo has logrado…?—_le pregunté maravillada_

—Rosalie y Emmett han ayudado también, no fue tan difícil, todos ellos ya no confían en los Volturis ahora, quieren ponerles un alto… — _dijo_ — ¿Y bien, quienes te acompañan Alice?— _me preguntó_

—Fuimos a Egipto y encontramos a Benjamin por casualidad, fue increíble, una coincidencia, es como si el destino nos llamara…— _le dije_

—¿Y Amun?— _preguntó Carlisle y el joven de piel olivácea se adelanto a saludarlo _

—Amun no es mi compañero ahora, me separe de ellos hace un par de años, me canse de las ordenes, no puedo actuar en contra de la justicia y huir como un cobarde, Tia decidió acompañarme y estamos solos desde entonces , sé que esto presupone un riesgo para nosotros , pero ella esta de acuerdo conmigo, esta injusticia tiene que terminar…el dia de mañana podríamos ser nosotros— _dijo Benjamin _

—Gracias joven amigo, si algún día necesitases nuestra ayuda…— _comenzó Carlisle_

—Lo sé…contaría con ustedes, no tienes que recordarlo amigo Carlisle— _dijo el joven_

—Jasper, ¿Cómo te ha ido con los Rumanos?— _preguntó Emmett_

—La verdad demasiado fácil…— _respondió confiado mi Jasper _

—Como desaprovechar la oportunidad que hemos buscado por siglos, finalmente escuchan nuestras palabras…— _intervino Vladimir y en sus ojos observamos la emoción que le provocaba tal reunión _

—Tenemos que dejar algo en claro… si vencemos, y espero que lo hagamos, no significa que ustedes…— _comenzó Carlisle_

—Amigo mío, ¿crees que buscamos la gloria ahora?, lo único que buscamos es venganza… te aseguramos que no buscaremos el poder después de nuestra victoria— _aseguró Vladimir y Stefan el otro rumano asintió junto con el_

—Bien, aclarado los términos…creo que podemos partir…— _dijo Carlisle_

—Los chicos necesitan descansar un poco Carlisle — _habló Jacob_

—Por supuesto Jake, por un segundo lo olvide, entonces esperaremos al amanecer…— _se disculpó Carlisle _

—Con un par de horas es suficiente ... — _respondió Jacob_

* * *

**Arjen POV **

_Algunas horas antes… _

Hace unos minutos había llegado a la que fue mi casa por unos meses solamente, en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta supe que este ya no era mi hogar, ya no me sentía cómodo estando aquí, y sabia también que ese sentimiento de vacio estaría presente a donde fuese, la bocina de un automóvil me aviso que afuera me esperaba el auto que me llevaría al aeropuerto, otra vez tendría que trasladarme, junte las pocas cosas que eran de valor para mi, un par de dibujos, mi guitarra y una vieja valija con ropa, todo lo demás no significaba mucho para mí…

La bocina sonó una vez mas y me apresure para tomar aquello que me faltaba, había dos fotografías en mi valija, una con un dibujo de Jane y la otra de Nessie y Annie, las únicas personas que pude considerar como amigos realmente, tome el cierre de la valija y lo cerré, salí por la puerta y la deje abierta, nada de valor quedaba ahí…

Cuando llegue a la salida del edificio un taxi me esperaba estacionado justo en frente, el conductor se veía impaciente y en cuanto abrí la puerta me preguntó

—¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?— _y en ese momento lo descubrí… mi lugar ya no pertenecía con los humanos, en los últimos días había descubierto este nuevo y fantástico mundo y sabia una cosa… yo tenía que pertenecer a esa realidad, pero ¿cómo regresar después de haberme marchado como un cobarde…?, ¿les alcanzaría?...¿sería útil de alguna forma o solo sería un estorbo…?, subí al auto…_

—Y bien chico, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos…?— _preguntó una vez mas_

—Da la vuelta, llévame a la reserva… — _le dije inmediatamente, mi corazón palpitaba enérgicamente por la inesperada reacción, además de la emoción de regresar con a lo que yo creía era lo correcto… _

—¿no ibas al aeropuerto…?— _me preguntó_

—Cambio de planes, ¡vamos! _— le apresuré_

—Seguro…— _me susurro el algo contrariado y arrancó el auto, _

Si, era un humano, pero… ¿dejaría que se enfrentaran a la muerte por mi?, no, tenía que ser de utilidad de alguna forma, tenía que ayudarla…

* * *

**Nessie POV **

Se había ido hace unas horas, apenas y recordaba la confianza que me había brindado la visión, mi mente conspiraba en mi contra y me mostraba todas las posibilidades en que todo esto pudiera salir mal…muy mal, llore como una niña pequeña, me sentía desprotegida, quise recordar la visión una vez mas para sentir un poco mas de confianza, pero ahora que lo pensaba, la decisión de mama cambiaria la visión… o ¿la habría tomado desde entonces…?, ¿Qué significaba ahora…?, el pensar ya no me hacia bien, me sentía agotada emocionalmente, sin darme cuenta caí dormida en unos instantes

Entonces mi sueño o visión volvió a repetirse… todo iba bien, todo…hasta que una parte que no había visto comenzó…justo al final

…

Justo después de que los veía claramente a los dos, a Jacob y a mi padre, me acerque a ellos, pero una nueva sensación oprimió mi pecho…la angustia

¿Dónde estaba mi familia…?...corrí hacia mi padre y lo tome en mis brazos… pero entonces paso algo inesperado, sus labios se tornaron en una mueca…al menos seguía con "vida"…

"Nessie, n-no…" dijo él y trato de abrazarme… durante ese tiempo las palabras de Jake sonaban como música de fondo en mi sueño, una y otra vez "lo lamento…lo lamento…lo lamento", ¿Por qué lo lamentaba…mi padre estaba con vida, lo habíamos logrado, ¿cierto? , ¿Dónde estaba mi familia, donde estaba mama?

La sensación de que algo se perdía en el vacio me llenó, era como si todo simplemente se esfumara, no había sentimientos, no había emociones, sin ira…sin felicidad… de repente una palabra rompió el vacio, "Vienen por nosotros…"….escuche y fue cuando desperté...

No, no podía estar pasando, esa última frase me ayudo a aclarar algunas ideas y me di cuenta del gran error en pensar que todo había salido bien, la ultima vez no había visto el sueño completo… y omití la parte esencial… , cerré los ojos, tratando de pensar claramente, tenía que hacer algo… tenía que evitarlo, el miedo y dolor me cegaba por momentos pero al final tenía claro cuál era mi misión… tenía que avisarles, tenía que prevenirlos… especialmente a mama.

Tome mi teléfono , tenía que evitar que avanzaran, ya idearían otro plan, ya rescataríamos a papa pero no podía sacrificar a todos solo por mantener a mi padre y a Jake a salvo… no era una opción, marque el numero de mama con rapidez, y me extraño que no diera línea, intente una vez mas y hubo la misma respuesta, intente una tercera pero siempre era lo mismo, por alguna razón no podía comunicarme con ella, se había ido horas atrás, tenía tiempo, podía alcanzarla, con un poco de suerte podría avisarle…

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación rápidamente y tome el paquete que mama había preparado para mi, tal vez este no era el uso que ella quisiera que le hubiera dado, pero no había otra opción, le prometí quedarme, pero nunca acordamos los términos y definitivamente esto me liberaba de la promesa…

Apenas iba a abrir la puerta de la entrada cuando un auto se estaciono frente a la casa, en segundos pude distinguir a la persona que lo ocupaba…

—¿Arjen? — _pregunte y el sonrió, el auto arranco de nuevo y se alejo rápidamente de la casa…_

—Genial , siguen aquí, he venido a ayudar…, lamento haberme marchado— _dijo el _

—No, tienes que irte ahora — _le dije y comencé a caminar_

—No pienso irme… vengo a ayudar— _me dijo… _

—No puedes ayudarnos Arjen, aléjate, hiciste lo correcto en irte… estarás mejor sin nosotros — _le aseguré_

—¿Dónde está Jane?...necesito hablar con ella — _me preguntó _

—Se han marchado ya, tengo que irme, no puedo perder el tiempo ahora, lo siento, regresa a tu hogar, si regreso te buscaremos… — _le dije_

—¿Tú también vas?, creí que…— _me preguntó_

—Tengo que hacerlo, las cosas han cambiado

—Iré contigo— _me aseguro y tomo su maleta de viaje_

—No puedes ir conmigo, ahora vete — _afirmé _

—Tendrás que derribarme o peor aún, iré contigo y no hay vuelta atrás, prometo no estorbar, tengo un plan… _— me dijo y se puso frente a mí, como si pudiera detenerme_

—Sabes que podría hacerlo… no me tomaría mucho tiempo — _le dije y di un paso hacia adelante, solo quería asustarlo…_

—Pero no lo harás, no quieres lastimarme…— _me dijo mirándome fijamente los ojos _

—Agghhh! demonios… — _me queje, sabía que no podría lastimarlo, y no tenía tiempo de deshacerme de él_— ¿sabes conducir…?— _le dije aceptando finalmente_ _y el asintió_

—Entonces tal vez me seas de ayuda, vamos, pero promete hacer todo lo que te diga… —

—Lo prometo… — _me aseguro él, lo dirigí a la cochera y decidí tomar prestado el nuevo auto de tía Rosalie, tome las llaves del estante y se las avente a mi amigo_

—¿hablas en serio?— _me dijo mientras las tomaba_

—Es el más rápido que tenemos, ahora avanza o te quedas… — _le dije mientras subía al auto_

—¿A dónde vamos?— _dijo mientras arrancaba el auto_

—Al aeropuerto, tenemos un par de vuelos que tomar…vamos a Alemania…

* * *

**Bella POV**

_**Algunas horas antes…**_

Había llegado a mi primer destino, el primer vuelo había transcurrido sin complicaciones, ni retrasos, no había planeado esta parte del plan… creí que sería más sencillo, cuando llegue al siguiente aeropuerto me di cuenta que no lo era, las salidas estaban agotadas, todos los vuelos estaban llenos, trate de sobornar al joven de los boletos pero me aseguro que no había manera en que el pudiera ayudarme, por un minuto estuve a punto de correr hacia el avión y esconderme, un plan…ridículo ¿cierto?, ¿cómo hacerlo sin exponerme?, tenía que tomar el siguiente vuelo si es que quería alcanzarles, los vampiros éramos rápidos pero no superaríamos la velocidad que el vuelo me ofrecería.

El chico que atendía me llamo un minuto después, se dio cuenta que de verdad necesitaba tomar el vuelo y me pidió que me acercara lo suficiente para susurrarme algo, claro el no sabía que podía haberlo hecho y lo escucharía perfectamente…

—¿sabes? Se ve que necesitas llegar pronto… tengo una idea, ¿ves al chico de allá?— _me dijo mientras señalaba a un joven de traje_— el planeaba viajar mañana y de último minuto lo ha cambiado… ¿Por qué no hablas con él?, tal vez y acepte, no veo como se niegue a una joven tan linda como tu… — _me dijo sonriendo y yo le di las gracias y me acerque al otro chico quien leía un periódico_

—Hola… — _le dije y baje un poco el periódico con mis manos para que me observara…_

—Muy buenas tardes señorita — _me dijo él mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza_

—Me han dicho que viajas a Alemania… — _le dije haciéndolo mirar a mi rostro_

—¿Cómo…?— _pregunto él, y decidí que debería de emplear otra técnica , ser encantadora no era sencillo… menos para mi_

—Mira no tengo mucho tiempo… necesito tomar el vuelo, pero no hay mas boletos, estaba pensando si existe algún precio por el cual… tu podrías cambiármelo por el siguiente, de verdad necesito llegar rápido…— _le dije_

—Mmm, lo siento no creo que pueda ser posible… — _me dijo y volvió a colocar el periódico en sus manos, no sin antes verme una vez mas _

—¿Ni siquiera por esto…?— _saque un pequeño paquete de dinero que traía en la chaqueta, era pequeño pero eran billetes grandes, por lo menos podría comprarse diez viajes por esa cantidad…_

—¿Cómo…?, ¿hablas en serio…?— _me dijo el volviendo a prestarme atención_

—Claro, y si me lo das ahora agregare algo mas…— _le dije para apresurarlo a tomar una decisión…_

—Es todo tuyo… también te daré mi teléfono …oferta especial— _me dijo sonriendo después de unos segundos_

—Oh!...claro— _le dije mientras giraba los ojos, me comenzaba a impacientar _

—Tienes mucha prisa, ¿Qué te lleva a Alemania?— _me preguntó _

—Voy a encontrarme con mi esposo—_ le dije sonriendo, aunque en realidad el recordarlo me lastimo… _

—Oh…..bueno me retiro, buen viaje y …gracias , supongo…— _dijo él y se levanto de su lugar, salió rápidamente y se confundió entre el gentío_

El vuelo salía en unos minutos, ya estaban llamando a los pasajeros a abordar, corrí entre la gente, trate de hacerlo más rápido pero había demasiadas personas que obstruían el camino, quise derribarlas….

Trate de tranquilizarme, llegue a la puerta después de unos minutos y le entregue mi boleto al que los recibía, cuando pase el umbral de vista de la gente corrí por el pasillo un poco más rápido, llegue al avión y me instale en los primeros asientos, en cuanto tocara el piso saldría directamente hacia donde Alice había señalado como punto de reunión, si bien nunca había estado en Alemania, supuse que no sería difícil para alguien como yo… no cuando tu cuenta bancaria básicamente no tiene un límite, nunca creí agradecer el hecho de que mi nueva familia me brindara mi propia cuenta , pero ahora estaba sumamente agradecida….después de todo el dinero si era de gran utilidad

Pasaron un par de horas, faltaba poco para llegar a mi destino, lleve mi mano hacia mi bolsillo en busca de mi teléfono móvil, le había dicho a Renesme que estaríamos en contacto y aunque no dejaba de pensar en ella, no había podido llamarla, cuando buscaba por mi bolsillo me di cuenta de que el teléfono había desaparecido, pero yo lo traía conmigo hace unas horas, ¿Cómo es que había perdido…? Cómo me comunicaría con Nessie…?....

—Podría ayudarle en algo… — _me pregunto oportunamente una de las azafatas _

—¿Podría realizar una llamada? es urgente…— _le dije_

Ella me dirigió hacia una cabina y me dio un poco de espacio, me aviso que solo tenía unos pocos minutos antes del aterrizaje, que me diera prisa, yo accedí y marque a casa.

El tono sonó un par de veces y nadie contestaba, sonó una quinta vez y me mando a buzón, me extrañó el hecho de que no contestara así que marque una vez más…no hubo respuesta… incluso cuando marque a su teléfono privado obtenía el mismo resultado, comencé a desesperarme, ¿Por qué no contestaba…?... ¿Y si…?, "No, ella estaría bien, son solo coincidencias" me dije a mi misa y trate de tranquilizarme…

Minutos después habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, baje rápidamente del aeronave y tome un mapa en el aeropuerto, recordé la vez que había estado en una situación como esta , cuando Alice había robado aquel porshe amarillo, decidí seguir su ejemplo, si bien no sabía nada de autos sabía que podría al menos conducir uno, recordé que alguna vez Alice me había explicado como encender un auto sin llaves, y gracias a la memoria de los vampiros pues no le puse mucha atención, pero aun recordaba los pasos… tenía que lograrlo, si iba a llegar rápido lo mejor sería utilizar un auto, después de todo en las carreteras de Alemania no había límite de velocidad ¿cierto…?

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento me percate que había una sección de automóviles que destacaban del resto, escogí el primero que llamo mi atención, no sabía mucho de autos así que no preste atención al modelo, abrí la puerta sin dificultad y comencé a seguir los pasos de Alice, y funcionó, en segundos el auto ya había arrancado, un par de minutos después ya había salido del estacionamiento, tome la autopista que señalaba el mapa y me dirigí hacia Mittenwald.

Después de una hora aproximadamente me di cuenta que ya estaba cerca, detuve el auto cuando descubrí que la autopista terminaba justo en las entradas de la ciudad, decidí seguir mi camino restante de la forma tradicional, correría para alcanzarlos…

* * *

**Alice POV **

Habíamos llegado hace unas horas, los chicos ya estaban listos, Jacob me había transmitido el mensaje de la manada, todos los clanes de nuestra especie estaban preparados también, solo esperábamos que Carlisle diera el primer paso para marchar, mientras observaba a Jasper quien jugaba con una copa de vino que habíamos pedido, solo para aparentar, algo capto mi atención, para ser más precisos era una visión… cerré mis ojos y deje que la visión llegara libremente…

—Creo que es hora de partir….— _dijo Carlisle levantándose de su asiento, todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a avanzar a la puerta, había interrumpido el final de mi visión, pero alcance a entender lo que quería decirme… sin saber la razón , sonreí _

—¡Deténganse!, esperamos compañía…— _les dije mientras sonreía…_

—¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿hay peligro…?— _preguntó Jasper poniéndose en posición de batalla _

—¡Síganme!, creo que no hay peligro… vamos Jasper, ella nos espera...—_ le dije tomándolo de la mano y todos los demás nos siguieron, en cuanto cruzamos el límite del pueblo, comenzamos a avanzar más rápido…_

* * *

**Bella POV **

Me encontraba cruzando el bosque, de último momento comencé a pensar en lo que mi familia diría de encontrarme ahí, ¿Qué pensaría Carlisle?...¿lo defraudaría…?, ni yo misma sabía con exactitud si esto era lo mejor , pero sabía que era la única opción… pensé en Renesme, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?, ¿estaría asustada…?, ¿Por qué no había tomado mi llamada…? Pensé, entonces capte cierta esencia conocida de repente, yo conocía a quien pertenecía…

Comencé a correr más rápido y me dirigí hacia donde me llevaba la esencia, después poco más de un minuto me detuve, había una línea de personas en el claro donde había detectado el olor, al principio no me había percatado donde estaba ella… hasta que un borrón corrió a abrazarme

—¡Bella!— _dijo Alice abrazándome_

—Lo he logrado….¿cómo supiste…?— _le dije_

—Lo he visto… ¿Qué haces aquí?— _me preguntó_

—¿Dónde está Renesme?...¿está sola…?— _preguntó Rosalie_

—Tuve que venir, no podía quedarme solo esperando, ella estará bien, le hice prometer que se cuidaría, que no me seguiría y que se escondería en cuanto yo le dijera…— _les dije, ahora que lo decía en voz alta, no sonaba tan prometedor…_

—Eso no fue un problema para ti Bella… ¿esperas que ella te escuche?— _se acercó Carlisle_

—Tiene que hacerlo, lo siento Carlisle, no pude… — _me disculpé…_

—Bella, no puedo negar que estoy algo…decepcionado, sabía que no me escucharías a mí, pero creí que por lo menos escucharías a Edward, pero ya estás aquí, no puedo pedirte que regreses, pero puedo pedirte que te cuides más que nadie, tienes que regresar con Nessie Bella… — _me dijo Carlisle de forma severa_

—Lo se, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplir esa promesa Carlisle— _le afirmé_

—Bien, Hay que seguir , no podemos perder la oportunidad de tomarlos por sorpresa, entre más tiempo nos quedemos en algún lugar, mas rápido sabrán nuestros planes y serán menores nuestras posibilidades, tenemos que avanzar— _dijo él y los demás comenzaron a avanzar_

—Prepárense— _gritó Jake después de dirigirme una mirada triste y todos los chicos de la manda se transformaron, solo esperaban la orden para avanzar, entonces Jacob se acerco hacia mi _

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí…? , ¿la dejaste sola Bella…? Cómo pudiste…?— _me acusó _

—Jacob ella ya sufrió bastante dejándola, no desperdiciemos la oportunidad, debemos luchar por el regreso Jake…— _intervino Alice por mi…_ _y él se giro hacia los suyos_

—Sigan a Carlisle, el dará las ordenes de ahora en adelante, como dijo Jane, traten de ser silenciosos, no podemos permitirnos el ser vistos antes de tiempo… — _dio la orden y todos avanzaron_

—Vamos Bella… — _dijo Alice avanzando a mi lado_

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas al final**

Ven les dije, hubiera quedado muy largo de haberlos pegado… XD , lamento la demora estoy hasta el cuello de responsabilidades ahora y no he podido ponerme al día en ninguna, tratare de actualizar el sábado o el viernes, no sean malos dejen un comentario ^^

Bueno lamento no haber puesto un adelanto ahora pero quiero que sea **sorpresa** completa, déjenme sus teorías en comentarios, ^^ , tal vez les dé un adelanto mañana si me da un poco de oportunidad

**Porfa sigan comentando**, y aquellos que se les ha pasado no se preocupen no los regaño XD, pero cuando puedan hay les encargo, aunque sea solo para decir Hola jejeje

**Para los que me tengan en el msn: **chicos y chicas, lamento informarles que me ha atacado un virus de la forma mas tonta que he visto… después de 34 hrs sin dormir finalmente pasó…mi record libre de virus terminó, entonces les pido que por favor no abran ningún link que diga de mi parte algo como: mira este video (mas el link) o algo así, de verdad que dormir nos hace inteligentes… XD

Bueno me despido, cuídense

**Vyanka **


	37. Capitulo 37 Conectando los puntos

**Nota al inicio: Lean Nota al final**, explicaciones ahí, ya no les quito tiempo por acá, los que tenían dudas lean el final… sé que es largo pero si tienen tiempo… les encargo sus comentarios

* * *

**Capitulo 37. Conectando los puntos**

* * *

**Nessie POV **

Habíamos abordado el primer vuelo unas horas atrás, la suerte estaba de mi lado, conseguí los últimos boletos disponibles, cheque la hora en mi reloj, habían pasado poco más de diez horas desde que mama se había ido, si la suerte seguía conmigo tal vez la alcanzaría…solo tal vez, mientras viajábamos pensaba en la posibilidad de que mi plan no fuera el mejor, en todo caso si es que no los alcanzaba que podría hacer yo para cambiar el futuro… pero no quise abrumar mi mente con pensamientos pesimistas, no podía permitírmelo, otra cosa de la cual definitivamente me arrepentía era de traer a mi amigo conmigo, ¿Cuál era el sentido de que me acompañase?...ninguno, salvo la necesidad de sentir que alguien estaba conmigo, mi egoísmo estaba alcanzando limites…

Evitaría que hirieran a Arjen, sea cual fuese el precio, el no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando sin embargo aquí estaba, listo para ayudar en lo posible…ósea, en nada, ¿Qué mas podría hacer un humano en esta lucha, más que morir?... nada, cerré los ojos tratando de desviar mi atención, solo quería que todo acabase, que mi padre estuviera otra vez en Denalí y mi familia a nuestro lado, claro…también Jake.

—Deberías de dormir un poco, te ves fatal…— _le susurre a mi amigo_

—Hey!, esa es mi frase, en fin…creo que lo intentare… ¿Nessie? — _me dijo el _

—¿si..?

—Te ves fatal… deberías dormir un poco…—_me dijo seriamente…pero después sonrió _

—Cállate…pero creo que lo hare, aun hay tiempo antes de llegar al primer aeropuerto

El chico recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerro sus ojos, recordé la primera vez que lo conocí, justo en una situación como esta… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se volvería a repetir la escena…y de esta forma?, cerré mis ojos una vez mas y en cuestión de segundos me quede dormida, en cuanto cerré mis ojos nuevas imágenes volvieron a ocupar mi sueño…

—¿Nessie?, despierta, hemos llegado a Londres…¡vamos!, nos espera el siguiente vuelo…— _dijo Arjen agitándome_

—No… —_y_ _recordé lo que había soñado… _

—¿No, que exactamente?— _preguntó confundido_

—No los alcanzaremos, vamos directamente a Italia… creo que se lo que planean… — _le dije_

—¿Quiénes, de que hablas?— _dijo el sorprendido_

—Sígueme…— _le dije tomándolo de la mano para hacerlo avanzar más rápido_

* * *

**Edward POV **

Estaba recostado en la habitación que me habían asignado…¿dije habitación?, perdón, quise decir prisión, desde que Aron había venido a hacerme la visita no había recibido otra noticia del mundo exterior, lo único que sabía , lo sabía porque parte de la guardia se encontraba fuera de mi habitación, no se movían, uno que otro venia pero siempre estaba un par de guardias por lo menos, tenía la foto de mi familia en mis manos…no permitiría que alguien más la tocara, mucho menos que me la arrebatara, mientras yacía me di cuenta que un par de guardias "nuevos" llegaron a cubrir a los que habían estado antes, en el cambio de guardia para la alimentación , se escuchaban emocionados, agudice mis sentidos…

—¿Has escuchado Vile?... lo que se avecina será…— _escuché decir a uno_

—Lo se, será espectacular, ya necesitábamos algo para perder nuestro tiempo, la inmortalidad a veces puede ser…aburrida— _y comencé a observar lo que pensaba este guardia… iban a atacar a mi familia…y lo harían pronto, ¿viajaría toda la guardia a Denalí?... tendría tiempo para escapar y alcanzarles?...¿con que sentido?...para cuando lo hiciera , ellos estarían perdidos…_

—Ellos siempre piensan en nuestro beneficio, ¿no te preocupa…?— _escuche decir al otro y decidí poner más atención…_

—¿Qué podamos perder…? Bah!, eso es imposible, somos la guardia más numerosa que existe, ni juntando a todos los clanes podrían hacerlo… — _dijo el chico confiado_

—¿Has escuchado algo de Alec?...no lo he visto desde que se marcho

—El idiota es un sentimental, está afectado por lo de Jane, pero no creo que le importe mucho ahora… él fue el que ideo este plan — _¿Alec…¿tanto odiaba a su hermana por dejarlo que incluso planeaba que la terminaran…?_

—No lo sabía…vaya , el enano será pronto nuestro jefe… — _dijo el otro chico_

—No lo creo… algo me dice que Aro tiene otros planes para él, supongo que no le sirven los gemelos si están separados… — _¿Qué planes…?...¿planeaba acabar con los gemelos…con qué sentido…tan confiado estaba Aro…?_

—¿eliminarlo…porque? — _preguntó el que se oía mas joven_

—No lo sé… solo digo lo que escuche…—_ dijo él y me acerque un poco mas y ellos se percataron de mi presencia…aunque creo que el otro chico ya lo sabía…_

—Shhh… ¿crees que Edward pueda escucharnos…?

—Ya no importa… las decisiones están tomadas y el patético chico no puede hacer nada para salvar a su familia… — _escuché al que respondía como Vile decir y mi angustia se torno en ira… "¿Qué sientes al escuchar eso… vegetariano estúpido? si, se que puedes leer la mente…" me dijo mentalmente y yo le gruñí…. _

—Estas paredes no me detendrán por siempre… — _le dije detrás de la puerta_

—Mejor que lo hagan, por tu bien… aunque fueras fuerte no podrías contra todos nosotros… estas acabado vegetariano…— _me dijo y comenzó a reírse, quise arrancarle la cabeza… _

Pasaron algunas horas, horas llenas de desesperación y de ira, ya no era fácil seguir la promesa que le había hecho a Bella, no cuando la vida de los demás corría peligro… no podía permitírmelo, tenía que hacer algo… idear un plan, por más que trataba de concentrarme no lo lograba, los pensamientos de la guardia, en su mayoría nauseabundos, me distraían de mi labor, ellos planeaban terminar con mi familia… y lo iban a hacer pronto…

Tome una decisión…

* * *

**Bella POV **

—Alice… hay alguna forma en la que pudiera comunicarme con Nessie… estoy preocupada…— _le dije mientras corríamos, tenía un mal presentimiento…_

—¿Qué pasa Bella?

—Hace un rato trate de comunicarme con ella, pero no contesta a mis llamadas… no quiero que algo le pase…solo quiero asegurarme que ella está bien…

—Podríamos parar en una villa cercana, si te hace sentir más tranquila… veras que todo va bien, tal vez solo este dormida… —_me dijo ella para tranquilizarme _

—Si…debe ser por eso…gracias Alice— _le agradecí…_

—No hay problema Bella, después de todo es mi sobrina favorita…le avisare a Carlisle …— _dijo ella y se alejó hacia donde estaba Carlisle_

* * *

**Arjen POV **

—¿Por qué vamos directamente a Italia?— _le pregunté, su cambio de decisión había sido instantáneo, en un momento solo había decidido cambiar la ruta de viaje…_

—Hubiéramos llegado tarde, si mis cálculos no fallan y de acuerdo al sueño que tuve alcanzaremos a avisarles… — _me dijo ella casi emocionada…¿un sueño?_

—¿Basaste tu decisión por un sueño…?— _le pregunté… _

—Es complicado, pero créeme mis sueños son…especiales— _me respondió, pero que significaba… y si estaba perdiendo la cabeza, tal vez eran demasiadas emociones para ella…_

—Confió en ti, solo que… — _comencé, realmente preocupado tratando de hacerle ver mi punto de vista _

—Relájate un poco, tengo un buen presentimiento, al menos estamos más cerca de lo que creía… — _dijo ella, y poco a poco me transmitió un poco de su confianza_

—En tu sueño…¿Jane …está ahí?— _le pregunte… quería saber cómo estaba ella_

—Si , ella sigue en el bando correcto, deberías de sentirte orgulloso, has logrado cambiar a un ser malvado en algo…bueno en algo aceptable — _dijo riéndose de mi _

—¿Yo?... ella no es tan mala, también los aprecia a ustedes… — _esa era la verdad, Jane solo necesitaba que alguien le dijera que era lo correcto y que no lo era…_

—Lo sé, ha cambiado mucho, pero todo gracias a ti… — _dijo Nessie_ riéndose de mi, y pensé en vengarme…

—Y que dices de Jake…más que un lobo parece un cachorro cuando está contigo…— _y era verdad, ¿quién pensaría que el chico rudo actuara de esa manera…_

—Eres insoportable… — _me dijo riendo, y cuando la vi riendo me percate que su sonrisa era tan pura, tan inocente, de repente se veía como una niña pequeña, y no pude evitar preguntarle…_

—Pareces una niña cuando ríes… ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca dijiste cuántos años tienes en realidad…— _le dije como no queriendo, creí que no me contestaría pero inmediatamente se giro hacia mi_

—Mmm prácticamente seis años…_—…¿escuche bien…?, lo dijo deprisa, tan tranquilamente… estaba bromeando..¿cierto?_

—¡¡¿cuántos?!! —_ pregunté exaltado _

—Vamos no es para tanto… — _me dijo ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo…una niña…ahora que lo recordaba… _

—¡Oh dios!... bese a una niña…

—No soy una niña… solo que crezco más rápido que los demás, mi línea de tiempo es más acelerada… deje de ser una niña hace mucho — _me dijo ella, y como negarlo, ella ya no lucia como una niña, a excepción de esa sonrisa tan inocente que tenia_

—Si tienes seis…entonces, ¿como lucirás en unos años?, serás…— _le pregunte preocupado, si ella crecía así de rápido…¿moriría…? , pero su familia, no lo hacía…¿ellos lo sabían?_

—Luciré justo como ahora… siempre — _me dijo ella, y no sabía si estar más sorprendido por lo que me había dicho hace un minuto o por esto… _

—No entiendo…— _le dije _

—¿Porque preguntas ahora…?— _me dijo ella algo irritada_

—No lo sé, dijiste que me relajara…eso estoy haciendo —_ la verdad es que quería conocer más acerca de ellos…si quería introducirme a este mundo , lo mejor sería preguntando _

—Bien… no tengo una explicación lógica a lo que me preguntas, solo sé que dentro de poco seré como mi familia… solo que sin la ponzoña y otros detalles… ahora que me preguntas me doy cuenta que casi lo había olvidado, ¿alguna otra pregunta…?—_ respondió…seria un vampiro… _

—No… me has dejado sin habla…una niña… —_le dije, más que nada para molestarla… _

—Demonios, ¿me molestaras con eso toda la vida?… —_se quejó_

—Creo que más que eso… — _le dije, y esa frase contenía más significados de los aparentes _

—¿Cómo..?

—Jane me ha dicho que podría transformarme… — _le dije casi orgulloso, tenía que gustarle la idea, no moriría y podríamos ser amigos siempre…_

—¿ella dijo que…?— _preguntó realmente sorprendida_

—Si, y ahora que lo he pensado, creo que mi mundo ya no pertenece con los humanos Nessie… no mas — _le expliqué_

—No es tan fácil Arjen… deberías de pensarlo mejor, ¿estarías dispuesto a renunciar a tu humanidad por Jane? — _Me preguntó y trate de que entendiera mi punto de vista… ellos eran lo único que tenia… _

—Creo que lo haría…seriamos amigos por siempre Nessie — _le dije_

—No puedo opinar…es tu vida, pero piénsalo bien ¿quieres?, no volverás a comer tus platillos favoritos… veras morir a las personas que te rodean… no volverás a dormir…a soñar, pasarían años antes de que pudieras ser tu mismo… al principio me han dicho que se vuelven salvajes… peor que animales… — _me dijo ella y pensé en lo que dijo_

—Nessie, ustedes son las únicas personas que significan algo para mí, pero prometo pensarlo… ¿intentarías detenerme si lo quisiera…?— _le pregunté…_

—No… no lo haría , es tu vida…y es tu muerte _—…¿mi muerte…?, ahora no sonaba tan prometedor…_

Me quede pensando en las palabras de Nessie, la verdad es que no había pensado en los inconvenientes de una transformación, no llevaba mucho dentro de este mundo y solo podía ver las cosas positivas…estar a lado de Jane, por siempre, tener la velocidad con la que ellos se mueven, ser de utilidad en situaciones como esta… no había pensado en todo lo que podía salir mal en el proceso…

* * *

**Bella POV **

—Carlisle ha dicho que nos detendremos solo unos minutos, no podemos perder tiempo, pero tampoco ha podido negarse — _dijo Alice acercándose a donde estaba, no me había acercado a Carlisle desde que habíamos partido… su mirada me lastimaba _

—Unos minutos serán suficientes, solo quiero escucharla… —_ le expliqué _

—Vamos, el pueblo está a unos minutos, yo te acompañare y ellos esperaran en el bosque, toma esto…el sol nos descubrirá si no las usamos…— _dijo ella pasándome unas largas capas negras, si a la gente no le extrañaba el hecho de que un par de personas a plena luz del sol trajera unas enormes capas negras…supongo que tampoco notaria que resplandeciéramos…_

Corrí siguiendo a Alice , después de poco más de un minuto encontramos la aldea a la que ella se refería, nos mezclamos entre un grupo de gente que se dirigía a lo que aparentemente era una iglesia, inmediatamente ellos notaron nuestra presencia y comenzaron a avanzar más rápido, en eso Alice se me adelanto y se acerco a una joven que iba delante de nosotros, alcance a escuchar lo que decía, sin embargo no entendí, hablaba un perfecto Alemán pues la joven inmediatamente le señalo a Alice lo que parecía ser una tienda de víveres, alcance a escuchar algo que sonaba como un gracias pero muy complicado de parte de Alice y ella regresó a mi lado

—Por ahí hay un teléfono, sígueme…— _dijo ella y yo le hice caso, en cuanto entramos ella hablo con el dependiente de la tienda y él después de que Alice le mostrara unos cuantos euros, aceptó. _

—Ahora es tu turno— _dijo Alice dándome la bocina, yo la tome e inmediatamente marque… una vez mas no hubo respuesta…_

—Alice, ella no… ¿Alice?— _cuando me gira a observarla ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida tal como solía acostumbrar tenerla al recibir una visión, el joven de la tienda se asusto un poco y se acerco a Alice agitándola…ella regreso en sí …y cuando vi su mirada, me di cuenta que las cosas no iban bien…_

—Bella… van a Italia… — _me dijo ella y yo me paralice… sabia de quien estaba hablando, sabia porque no me contestaba…_

—¿Nessie…?—_pregunté y ella agito su cabeza… como concentrándose _

—Vi al chico, a Arjen, he visto que compraba un par de boletos para Roma…, el otro nombre en el boleto era "Renesme"…llegaran en poco tiempo, no debiste dejarla sola, no debimos confiar…— _dijo ella preocupada_

—¿Qué hace aquí…? Yo le advertí, le hice prometer… —_me dije mas a mi misma que a ella_

—Solo he visto que se dirigen para acá… no vi nada mas, después de todo es igual de obstinada como tu… — _dijo ella negando con la cabeza_

—No puedo dejar que se acerque… — _le dije…tenía que evitar que se incluyera en la batalla, yo podría dejar de existir mientras supiera que ella estuviera con vida… pero no podría luchar sabiendo que ella corría peligro…_

—Vamos , regresemos con los demás… por lo pronto no podemos seguir, llegaremos a las fronteras italianas pero ahí nos detendremos—_me dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarme_

—Lo siento Alice…yo no quise, si algo le llegase a pasar… —_… no podía permitirlo…_

—No es tu culpa Bella, ella tomo esta decisión, además no sabemos que la trae aquí… necesitamos hablar con ella, lo que no entiendo es… ¿qué hace el chico con ella?— _me dijo Alice, y tenía razón, que la llevo a traer al chico con ella, ponerlo en peligro…aunque si el chico no hubiera venido con ella, Alice jamás la hubiera visto venir…_

Regresamos rápidamente hacia el bosque, cuando llegamos Jasper inmediatamente se acerco a nosotras preocupado por lo que sentíamos…

—¿Qué ha pasado?— _preguntó él pasando un brazo por lo hombros de Alice…_

—Es Nessie… necesitamos hablar con Carlisle, no podremos avanzar — _dijo Alice_

—¿Qué le pasa a Nessie?— _preguntó Rose quien en segundos se encontraba a mi lado_

—Ella…viene hacia acá, o al menos pude ver a Arjen comprar dos boletos hacia Roma, no pude ver bien la visión, pero sé que se supone que tenía que verlo… nunca antes había visto tan claro el futuro de Nessie… — _dijo Alice sorprendida y angustiada_

—¿pudiste verla…?— _preguntó Rose sorprendida_

—Tampoco lo entiendo, básicamente no la visualice a ella, pero… — _se explicó Alice _

—Si esto es real tenemos que detenernos, ¿Bella?, Alice y Jasper irán contigo, nosotros esperaremos aquí… trataremos de no llamar la atención, regresen pronto… si tus visiones están mejorando lo mejor será que estés en alerta constante Alice— _le dijo Carlisle, quien inmediatamente ideo un plan , se veía angustiado…incluso olvido su enfado hacia mí y me ofreció un abrazo diciéndome que todo estaría bien…_

—Lo haremos Carlisle, regresaremos en cuanto sepamos que hace aquí — _dijo Alice y de repente Jane apareció de la nada y se posiciono entre nosotros_

—¿podría acompañarles?... tengo que asegurarme que Arjen regrese…—_ dijo ella algo…¿molesta?_

—No lo veo necesario… pero no eres mi esclava, es tu decisión — _le dijo Carlisle _

—Por nosotros no hay problema, creo que el chico la escucharía a ella más que a nosotros… Carlisle, vayan a la frontera italiana, nos dividiremos en el camino, ustedes espérenos ahí, los alcanzaremos tan pronto como sea posible… —_ le explico Alice _

Carlisle asintió y en cuanto pudimos los cuatro probamos los límites de la velocidad, no podíamos permitirnos el desperdiciar los minutos que nos brindaría la sorpresa, teníamos que ser rápidos… todo era mi culpa, nunca debí dejarla sola…

* * *

**Nessie POV **

Una hora más tarde

—Y bien…ahora ¿hacia dónde? — _preguntó Arjen_

—Según los mapas Volterra queda hacia allá, he trazado una ruta que probablemente ellos tomaron, si seguimos en esa dirección creo que los alcanzaremos, solo tenemos un problema…— _le dije…_

—¿Cuál?

—Eres muy lento… ¿has robado un auto? — _le pregunté_

—No, se que parezco delincuente pero no soy uno, ¿porque no tomamos un taxi?— _dijo él como si fuera de lo más sencillo, a este punto seria mas fácil robarlo…_

—Porque solo se hablar un idioma… —_ le explique… _

—Eso se puede arreglar, yo sé algo de italiano… y conozco un poco la zona, vivi algunos años aquí, nunca visite Volterra pero… —_me dijo el…_

—¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?— _le regañé… _

—Nunca preguntaste… vamos— _me dijo y de repente el tomaba la iniciativa _

—Recorrimos la autopista por una hora más, las localidades en Italia no estaban muy separadas la una de la otra, pasamos por diferentes villas que asemejaban mucho a mis primeras pesadillas… ahora que lo pensaba… mi pesadilla inicial se desarrollaba en un paisaje como este… ¿y si nunca cambio ese futuro…? , no , para eso estaba aquí, para cambiarlo.

—Me distraje escuchando a mi amigo charlando amenamente con el conductor, no entendía ni una palabra pero al menos sabia que él la estaba pasando bien, en algunas partes del camino el perdía su mirada de una manera nostálgica… como recordando algo que no le gustaba, incluso creí ver una lagrima recorrer su mejilla, pero no hice preguntas…

—Después de veinte minutos Arjen me comunico que haríamos una parada para cargar gasolina, yo acepte, dijo que aún faltaba tiempo para llegar a Volterra y que era necesario…

—Bajamos del auto, y mi amigo se dirigió a una pequeña estación de servicio que prestaba la gasolinera, tenía un toque antiguo, los rayos del sol llenaban el paisaje, según mi amigo estaba haciendo demasiado calor…

—Pasare a comprar una botella de agua, ¿necesitas algo?— _preguntó _

—Estoy bien, tomare de tu botella, daré un pequeño vistazo a los alrededores…— _le dije señalando el camino…quería despejar mi mente_

—No te alejes… y no se te ocurra dejarme aquí — _me advirtió _

—Ve tranquilo, ya es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión…— _le dije sinceramente, ¿me había arrepentido de traerlo?... si, ¿cambiaria de opinión…? No…._

Camine por un corto pasaje al lado del camino, el bosque no era como en Forks , ni mucho menos como en Denalí, los arboles se veían algo secos, abundantes pero con un matiz dorado, la tierra estaba cubierta de las hojas secas de los arboles…supongo que en otra situación esto me hubiera parecido hermoso…

Camine por unos minutos más, el conductor nos pidió quince minutos para cambiar gasolina, y aunque tenía prisa, también sabía que por ahora era mi única opción, tenía que aceptar sus términos, mientras caminaba por el bosque me di cuenta que algo no iba bien, había demasiada calma, de repente todo el silencio que las hojas hacían , o aquellos sonidos de animales alrededor desaparecieron de manera repentina… como si olieran el peligro… puse mis sentidos en alerta y pensé en regresar hacia mi amigo…pero ¿y si eran enemigos?, solo los llevaría directamente a él… me había prometido que evitaría que lo dañasen… me posicione en una posición defensiva, de alerta y esperé…

Después de unos cuantos segundos de calma, me percate de donde venia esa sensación… seguí el movimiento de las hojas… inspire un poco de aire tratando de percibir y conocer un poco a lo que venía… pero solo pude detectar un olor dulce… un olor que me parecía familiar…

Las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse de manera contraria al viento frente a mí, alguien se abría paso entre ellas, mi respiración se agitó… y entonces una figura rompió el paisaje, y ahí estaba….era, era…

—¿Mama?— _pregunté…_

—Nessie— _dijo ella corriendo a alcanzarme y en un segundo ya estaba en sus brazos… y al siguiente…ya no lo estaba_

—¿Cómo es que…?— _le pregunté…los había encontrado…o ellos me habían encontrado a mi…_

—Las preguntas las hago yo, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿no deje muy en claro que necesitaba que estuvieras en casa, que esperaras mi orden… —_ me interrumpió realmente molesta_

—Trate de llamarte, han pasado cosas, necesitan detenerse… tienen que regresar… — _dije tratando de decirle el motivo por el cual había obviado su pedido _

—¿Qué dices…?

—Tuve una visión, pocas horas después de que te marchaste, mi visión estaba equivocada…incompleta, Jake regresaba con papa, pero… —_le dije rápidamente… _

—¿pero…?

—Los demás no lo hacían, después de ver la visión me di cuenta que papa se lamentaba, no por que sintiera dolor físico…el te había perdido, los habíamos perdido a todos… no puedes seguir… — _le dije y en segundos me encontraba llorando, sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme y descubrí que tía Alice se encontraba a mi lado_

—Tranquila Nessie… ¿Bella…?— _dijo ella y me gire a ver a mama…ella estaba inmóvil… inexpresiva _

—Pero Edward y Jake regresaron…no estarás sola—_dijo ella en un susurro y después se giro hacia mi—_ ¿Fue todo lo que viste?, ¿te basaste solo en eso para arriesgar tu vida…?, Nessie tal vez al venir aquí cambie ese futuro… se supone que tendrías que haberme escuchado — _me dijo en un tono más fuerte, ¿no cambiaria de opinión?, ¿incluso después de escuchar mi visión?...de repente me sentía enfadada con sus decisiones… _

—Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que marcharan a la muerte… no al menos sin haberles avisado— _Sentía ira… ¿porque no me entendía?— _no solo es tu vida ¿sabes?... ¿porque no puedes entender que al sacrificarte lastimas a los que quieres?…me lastimas a mi…— _le grité y aunque trate de evitarlas las lagrimas volvieron a escapar de mis ojos…_

—¿Piensas seguir adelante…?— _preguntó de pronto Alice_— Bella no puedo permitir eso, no por mi vida, sabes que la daría sin dudar, pero… esta Jasper…están los demás, no puedo… — _dijo ella finalmente_

—Yo…— _comenzó mama_

—Regresaremos con los demás e idearemos otro plan, puede esperar, por lo visto el plan pasado no resultaría así que no perdemos nada… — _y era justamente lo que quería escuchar…_

—Pero estamos muy cerca…Edward está sufriendo a tan solo unos kilómetros de aquí…— _dijo mama con la mirada perdida… _

—Y sufrirá más si se entera que te ha perdido…vamos, tenemos que avisarles — _le explico tía Alice_

—¿Dónde está Arjen?— _pregunto de repente Jane… recordándome a mi amigo…_

—Iré por el…gracias tía Alice — _le agradecí_ _y ella revolvió mi cabello sonriendo…de la forma más melancólica que haya visto en ella… también sufría por la decisión _

—¿puedo acompañarte?— _me dijo mama_

—No necesitas preguntarlo, vamos— _le dije sinceramente_

Caminamos por un minuto, por alguna razón ninguna de las dos corría, ya no teníamos prisa, finalmente los había alcanzado, y todo estaría bien, bueno…estaría justo en el punto en el que inició…

—Lamento lo de hace un momento… no quise hacerte sentir mal— _me dijo ella _

—Lo sé, se lo mucho que te preocupa papa, y te entiendo, si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo, pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta…no quiero perderte — _le expliqué _

—Ni yo a ti Nessie…lo siento, prometo que recuperamos a Edward y todo estará bien… estaremos juntos los tres otra vez — _me prometió ella_

—No tienes porque prometerlo, se que lo intentaras…— _le dije_

—Pero quiero hacerlo… — _me dijo ella casi sonriendo_

Caminamos en silencio por un par de minutos, llegamos al lugar donde estaba Arjen en cuanto me vio corrió hacia donde estaba, cuando me gire, pude notar que mama se había quedado detrás de los arboles, camine un poco hacia delante

—¿Dónde te metiste?, el conductor está listo, vamos…— _me dijo él en cuanto me vio_

—Ya no es necesario… los he encontrado — _le dije_

—¿Cuándo…? encontrado a quien?—_ preguntó_

—Mama está detrás de los arboles… págale al conductor, te esperare ahí… _—le dije mientras me giraba un poco _

—Bien, no tardare… ¿estás bien?... ¿lloraste…?— _preguntó preocupado_

—Nada importante… apresúrate — _le dije tratando de sonreír…_

—En un minuto estaré con ustedes — _me aseguró y corrió hacia el conductor, yo me gire por completo y alcance la línea del bosque, una vez que pase los primeros arboles, sentí una presencia a mi lado…_

—Ya viene… — _le dije a mama y seguí caminando…_

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas al final: **

Chicas y Chicos…antes que nada una **ultramegadisculpa**, planeaba subirlo ayer por la tarde, pero no conté con que el doctor de clínica nos obligara a quedarnos desde las 9 am del día de ayer …hasta las 4:30 am del día de hoy… como han de suponer me siento fatal… esperó no la tomen conmigo , hago lo que puedo…y tratare de actualizar más pronto, pero bueno algo que tengo que rescatar es que descubrí que existen médicos sumamente geniales y capaces (saludo a la Doc. Constanza , mi sensei ^^ ) y que la neta merecen nuestro respeto, pues sacrifican su tiempo por ayudar a la gente… pero bueno ya no los aburro con mis cosas, solo quería disculparme por la tardanza… ^^

Bueno creo que les he dicho ya varias veces y no quiero sonar mala onda pero hay les encargo **más comentarios**

En fin, **adelantos para el próximo**… más bien adelanto… pero vaya que adelanto muchachos jejejeje

"_Fue entonces cuando descubrimos que ya era muy tarde, regresar ya no era una opción…" _**Bella**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dudas acerca de la visión pasada: **lo que pasa es que Nessie no había visto la visión completa, solo había visto lo que quiso ver: su padre y Jake a salvo, pero cuando la vio completa se percato de la razón por la cual Edward se lamentaba y porque Jake se disculpaba…

Perdón si no fue muy explicativa, tratare de hacerlo más claro, y si tienen alguna duda mas, mándenme un correo para explicárselos personalmente… gracias

**Dudas de el ¿porque Nessie no usa mucho su poder de transmisión de pensamientos?: **bueno, creo ..Principalmente porque el poder básicamente no es de utilidad para lo que está pasando, no veo necesario que lo utilice mucho, además ella ya es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos de la manera tradicional (hablando, expresándose), que a veces puede ser de mejor utilidad para ella, pues puede alterar un poco las cosas…mentir…

Pero si no están satisfechos o tienen otra duda, mándenme un mail y tratare de contestarles a la brevedad ^^

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto, gracias por seguir leyéndolo **

**Vyanka **


	38. Capitulo 38 Rodeados

**Notas al inicio: **Chicos aviso importante al final…**MUY IMPORTANTE **

**Les encargo sus comentarios…más que nunca**

* * *

**Capitulo 38. Rodeados**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba junto Nessie, temía acercarme a ella…la había lastimado, ella me había abierto los ojos, siempre había pensado en mi bien solamente, aun cuando creía que pensaba en ellos, sus palabras me habían herido sin embargo no podía evitar el pensar que Edward estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo… que tal vez pudiéramos haber hecho algo ahora y evitar que sufriera mas… ¿Cómo se había transformado mi vida en una pesadilla en tan poco tiempo?...no lo sabía, pero lo que sabía era que haría todo lo posible por estar juntos los tres una vez mas

—Ya viene… — _me había dicho ella de forma áspera, y siguió caminando, pensé en seguirla, apenas di un paso hacia ella cuando una figura interrumpió en el bosque de forma accidentada, paso entre los arboles a "gran velocidad"…claro para un humano, y cayo golpeándose un poco, inmediatamente se levanto y me saludo _

—¡Bella!, ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?… ¿Dónde está Nessie?— _preguntó una vez que había recuperado el aliento por completo… _

—Arjen, vamos a reunirnos con los demás… ella se ha adelantado —_ le dije y me gire , un par de segundos después el se encontraba a mi lado_

—Oh… ¿sabes? Creí verla llorar…¿está bien…están todos bien?— _preguntó _

—Creo que lo estamos, espero que ella también…vamos—_le dije_

Comencé a caminar y él me siguió, me fije que aunque caminara despacio, él siempre estaba un metro atrás de mí… si queríamos llegar cuanto antes…tendríamos que cargarlo de la misma forma que la ultima vez…

Cuando llegamos con los demás Alice estaba charlando con Jasper, Nessie estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol cerca de ellos y noté como desviaba su mirada para no interponerse con la mía…Mientras la observaba un borrón rubio paso frente a mí

—¡Jane!— _le grite en cuanto supe que la dirección que tomaba era directamente hacia el chico, no sabía si podíamos confiar en sus arcaicos instintos… y entonces me gire y me sorprendí con lo que vi, ahí estaba ella frente a él…sonriendo, pero en segundos su expresión cambio… _

—…¿Qué haces aquí…?— _le preguntó ella al chico _

—Yo… quiero ayudar, no puedo solo esperar a que mueran por algo que quizá inicio gracias a mi—_dijo él con la risa tonta aun en su rostro_

—Arjen… ya hablamos de eso, no es tu culpa… —_ agregó Nessie, yo seguía confundida por la reacción inesperada de Jane y como es que había logrado contenerse…_

—No es una excusa congruente, tienes que regresar…estas en peligro, estamos muy cerca…— _dijo la chica_

—Además no te ofendas pero no serias nada útil… — _mencionó Jasper_

—Lo seria… si Jane me ayudara a ser como ustedes — _dijo el chico de repente y todos nos giramos a verlo…_

—Vaya chico, eres gracioso — _dijo Jasper mientras lo observaba a los ojos, pero al ver que el no reía con él, se percato que el chico hablaba en serio_— ¿Jane?...¿de que está hablando…? — _pregunto Jasper_

—Yo…él quiere ser como nosotros, y yo quiero que lo sea — _dijo ella convencida_

—Ya tratamos el tema en el camino… no hay que perder tiempo, tenemos que ir con los demás, la decisión de la transformación es solo suya… — _dijo Nessie _

—Pero Jane no podría transformarlo ni siquiera aunque esperara un siglo completo… lo mataría — _dijo Jasper _

—Planeaba pedírselo a Carlisle —_agregó la chica_

—Bien… creo que Nessie tiene razón debemos avanzar, ¿Arjen? , deberías de considerar todos los aspectos que conlleva ser como nosotros, tienes que ver mas allá de las ventajas que traería consigo la transformación, también está el…— _comencé_

—…le he dejado claro cuáles son las desventajas, el prometió pensarlo… — _me interrumpió Renesme_

—No digo que me transformen ahora, puedo esperar… y como le prometí a Nessie, lo pensaré — _aclaró el chico_

—Bien, vámonos…¿Jasper?— _me gire hacia él y después señale al chico, ya habíamos discutido que él se encargaría de que el chico perdiera la conciencia para poder transportarlo…solo esperaba que no le causara un daño permanente_

—¿Qué…?— _dijo el chico al ver que lo señalaba, pero no pudo terminar, un segundo después Jasper lo tenía en sus hombros…_

—Buen golpe Jazz, no lo has matado…— _dijo Alice_ _animando como siempre a su pareja _

Ahora avanzábamos más rápido, Jasper llevaba sin dificultad al chico, Nessie después de mi intervención en la charla me había permitido acercarme más a ella, al menos ya no me desviaba la mirada…

Después de unos minutos llegamos al área donde nos esperaban los demás, cuando nos vieron unos cuantos se acercaron a nosotros, los demás se quedaron en sus posiciones y solo observaron cómo llegamos

—¿Nessie?, Bella ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, creí que la llevarías a un lugar seguro— _dijo Rose mientras observaba a Nessie_

—Carlisle debemos de regresar, Nessie descríbele la visión— _les dije rápidamente, no podíamos perder tiempo_

Entonces Renesme comenzó a relatar lo que nos había comentado a nosotros, los que escuchaban de cerca se veían confusos en su mayoría, el más confundido era Jake, quien no se había acercado a saludar a Nessie, escuchaba a una distancia considerable…

—…supongo que tendremos que regresar, les informare a todos, un ataque en estos momentos seria suicido prácticamente… — _dijo Carlisle en cuanto Nessie dijo la última palabra…_

—Bien, avisare a la manada — _dijo Jake sin mirar a Renesme y se marcho junto a los demás… _

—¡Amigos!, los planes han cambiado, tendremos que replantear nuestro ataque… — _dijo Carlisle para que todos pudieran escucharle, se oían murmullos que describían los distintos tipos de ánimo detectables en el ambiente _

—Pero Carlisle… si bien he escuchado, estamos basando todo esto por la visión de una niña…no habrá otra oportunidad como esta y lo sabes — _se acerco Vladimir , y sabía que tenía razón, probablemente perderíamos de cualquier forma, pero esta era una buena oportunidad… _

—Creí que la niña solo tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos… — _dijo Siobhan mientras miraba minuciosamente a Renesme, me di cuenta también que a Renesme no le agradaba que le dijeran niña, su rostro adquiría una tonalidad rosácea cada vez que lo mencionaban… _

—Renesme ha cambiado y ha desarrollado un nuevo poder , no sabemos si es una mutación o evolución de su poder anterior, solo sabemos que son algo parecido a las visiones… creo que deberíamos escucharla… — _dijo Carlisle_

—Yo propongo una votación… — _dijo el vampiro rumano_

—No puedes hacer esto…habíamos decidido que se haría lo que Carlisle dijera… —_dijo Jasper mientras le gruñía un poco_

—Estoy seguro que a Carlisle no le importara que haya un poco de democracia en el proceso…¿cierto amigo mío?— _dijo el vampiro con aspecto terroso, y entonces Carlisle hizo lo más inesperado… aceptó _

—Por supuesto Vladimir, bien…aquellos a favor de retirarnos háganlo saber ahora… — _dijo esté e inmediatamente la mayoría levanto sus manos, entre los que no la levantaron con mucha decisión estuvimos Jake y yo… _

—Hay lo tienes, han votado y hemos decidido retirarnos… —_dijo Carlisle al observar a la mayoría_

—No perdía nada con intentarlo…— _dijo el rumano y sonrió _

—Vamos…tenemos que salir de aquí, estamos muy cerca — _dijo Carlisle y todos comenzaron a levantarse, cuando de pronto Carlisle se giro de frente al rumano… _

—¿Dónde se metió tu compañero….Donde esta Stefan?!— _pregunto Carlisle claramente molesto, y todos notamos que en realidad estaba ausente su compañero_

—No puedo saberlo, el dijo que iría de caza hace unos minutos, supongo que regresara pronto… no podemos abandonarlo, en tierras de Volturis seria homicidio… — _respondió Vladimir…¿sería un plan para obligarnos a quedarnos?_

—… lo esperaremos unos minutos si el no… — _comenzó Carlisle pero entonces se giro y creí que me observaba a mí, hasta que yo también me gire y observe a Alice con sus ojos entrecerrados y realmente concentrada…_

—¿Alice…?— _comenzó Carlisle y ella de repente abrió sus ojos… _

—Ellos lo tienen… lo han capturado… saben que estamos aquí… —_ dijo ella tan rápido que apenas y pudimos entender lo que decía…_

—¿Cómo es que…?— _comenzó a preguntar Carlisle_

—El se ha acercado mucho… algunos de la guardia que recorrían los alrededores lo encontraron…uno de ellos se marcho directamente a Volterra… —_ dijo Alice… _

—¿Stefan…?, Carlisle…tenemos que sacarlo de ahí…ellos no tendrán compasión por el y lo sabes… — _dijo Vladimir… pero su mirada no demostraba preocupación…se veía emocionado_

—¿Alice…?— _pregunté una vez que vi que ella se perdía una vez más…_

—Son demasiadas imágenes… no puedo saber… estaremos rodeados en unos minutos… ellos están avanzando por el norte, están cerrando el camino… — _dijo ella y de repente lo más importante estaba a mi lado…asustada, inmediatamente abrace a Nessie, tratando de protegerla_

—No… ¿Alice, hay alguna forma en la que algunos puedan salir de aquí…puede Nessie salir de aquí? — _le dije_

—Creo que no será posible, están divididos en grupos, si se marcha…la perderemos—_me dijo ella y mi pequeña comenzó a temblar un poco… _

—Demonios… que dices Jasper, ¿hay alguna oportunidad?— _pregunto Jake realmente enfadado_

—Creo que si ellos nos rodean… no hay forma de salir de aquí, tendremos que enfrentarles… creo que a este punto, lo mejor sería atacar de frente…ellos no esperan que nos dirijamos directamente a ellos…ellos —esperan que huyamos— _dijo Jasper…_

—¿Carlisle?— _preguntó el _

—Haremos lo que sea que nos digas… estamos listos para la batalla, nuestras decisiones no han cambiado, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?— _dijo Zafrina a nombre de su grupo, y muchos otros asintieron con ella_

—Lo siento Bella…. _— dijo él mientras se giraba a ver a Nessie…y supe cual era su decisión_— atacaremos…prepárense!— _dio la orden…_

—Tiene que haber un grupo de protección para los más débiles… Nessie y Arjen tienen que estar lo más alejados posible…— _dije mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Renesme_

—¿el humano viene?...— preguntó Rose quien aparentemente había decidido que Arjen tomaría el lugar de Jake en su top de persona non grata

—Claro, ¿planeaban dejarlo aquí?, incluso sin los Volturis el no tiene probabilidades de salir de este espeso bosque y sobrevivir… yo lo cuidare, me mantendré alejada si te hace sentir mejor mama— _dijo Nessie molesta ante la pregunta de Rosalie, Jake se sorprendió un poco…_

—Alguien más tiene que estar a tu lado… — _le dije _

—Yo lo haré… — _afirmó Jake_

—Jazz… — _dijo Alice acercándose a Jasper_— voy a quedarme con Nessie… pero tu iras con ellos— _le dijo y Jasper negó con su cabeza_

—Pero Alice… — _comenzó el_

—Estaré bien…tu promete que volverás — _le aseguró ella sonriendo, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano para que entendiera que no había vuelta atrás… _

—Volveré…lo prometo… — _le dijo él y la abrazó_

—Yo también me quedare… — _les dije_

—No Bella… tú tienes que estar con ellos, tu poder es esencial si quieren salir con vida… eres el único escudo con el que contamos… — _señaló Alice_

—Pero Ne…— _apenas iba a agregar algo cuando fui interrumpida por mi hija_

—Ella tiene razón, no te preocupes, estaremos bien… me sentiría más tranquila si estas con ellos, se que regresaras… porque tienes que hacerlo — _me dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas y forzándose a sonreír_

—Lo hare Nessie, y Edward regresara conmigo… —_le dije, sabía que los demás tenían razón, además sabia que estaría en buenas manos, no solo estaba Jake… también Alice, aunque todavía no estaba muy convencida_

—Cuídate por mi princesa… te quiero — _la abrace, recuerdo que hay una frase humana que se aplica en estas situaciones… "nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero"_

—Te quiero ma— _dijo ella abrazándome, la estreche un segundo con fuerza y me separe al siguiente, si seguía a su lado cambiaria mis planes _

—Jake… — _dije una vez que me acerque hacia donde él se encontraba_

—Lo sé Bella, ella estará bien…lo prometo, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario…—_ dijo él y abrió sus brazos para ofrecerme un abrazo _

—Gracias Jake… siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo… — _le asegure mientras lo estrechaba_

—Lo sé… y antes de que lo digas…vas a regresar, no tienes porque despedirte — _me dijo el al oído_

—Solo en el caso de que…— _iba a comenzar pero el puso su mano en mi boca impidiéndome hablar… _

—No, no lo hagas… cuídate y trae a Edward de regreso… por su bien— _dijo el señalando a Nessie_

—Gracias…por todo, cuídala…— _y la última palabra tenía muchos significados…_

Me separe de él y entonces Alice se acerco para despedirse…

—Tratare de estar alerta… ahora que ellos no están incluidos en el ataque—_ dijo mientras se giraba a ver a Renesme y a Jake—_ tal vez pueda ver algo mas... si algo sale mal, les diré que se marchen…— _dijo inmediatamente para hacerme sentir más tranquila_

—Gracias Alice…si las cosas salen mal, escapa con ellos…sálvate—_le dije al oído, no quería que escucharan los demás_

—No puedo prometerte eso Bella, no cuando Jasper no está a mi lado… —_dijo ella mientras miraba al susodicho_

—Entonces cuídate… nos veremos pronto Alice— _me acerque y la abrace_

—Nos veremos pronto hermanita… — _dijo ella sujetándome con una fuerza mas allá de la que pude calcular… era también difícil para ella _

Me gire sin volver mi mirada, no podía verme alejándome de ella, de _mi_ Nessie… siempre lo seria…

Todos los demás tomaron sus turnos para despedirse de Nessie, sabíamos los riesgos que acarreaba nuestra decisión, Rosalie se despidió incluso de Jacob, le pidió que cuidara de Nessie, y le dijo algo que nunca esperé escuchar de sus labios… _"no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que tu para ella_" le había dicho. Fue la que más le afectó después de a mí, Esme aunque débil e inexperta en la lucha parecía, se veía dispuesta a todo con tal de regresar… caminaba a lado de Carlisle con orgullo y lista para lo que viniese… ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, ahora que pensaba detenidamente en los detalles, tenía mucho tiempo sin usar mi escudo, al menos no a esta magnitud…¿podría protegerles…?, ¿sería buena luchando aun cuando no lo había hecho en mi corta fantástica existencia?... eso no lo sabría, tendría que esperar a probarme en la lucha, esperaba que la suerte estuviera de nuestro lado… ¿Qué haría Edward en mi lugar…?, ahora que estaba tan cerca…¿podría escucharme?

_—Vamos Bella… ¿estás lista?_ — _dijo Jasper quien había tomado el lugar de Alice para mantenerse a mi lado_

—Lo estoy… vamos

Y así comenzamos a avanzar, Leah y Seth se retrasaron un poco para despedirse de Jake, Leah se observaba molesta e inconforme con la situación pero sin embargo lo hacía, ella había tomado el mando junto con su hermano, toda la manada seguiría sus ordenes y pelearían una vez más como una unidad, el instinto de supervivencia había roto las diferencias que había, ahora vampiros y hombres lobos peleaban por un mismo fin…derrocar a la familia más poderosa de vampiros que existía

Descubrí que mis pensamientos se enfocaban en aquellos que se habían quedado atrás… si seguía así no podría concentrarme y fallaría en mi meta… puse a un lado mis pensamientos y me enfoque en lo que vendría, Jasper que iba a mi lado se giro a verme…

—Eso es Bella …tranquilízate — _y me sentí más tranquila_

—Jasper, ¿podrías ayudarme?…necesito saber si mi escudo sigue en pie… — _le dije y el sonrió_

—Claro… ¡Zafrina! …— _la llamó y ella estuvo en segundos a nuestro lado, nos detuvimos unos minutos_

—¿podrías probar tu poder en mi por un momento?…probaremos su escudo—_ le explico Jasper y esta asintió… _

—¿Listo?— _preguntó ella en su acento pronunciado característico, entonces comencé a enfocar a mi escudo, lo podía sentir en las palmas de mis manos, y por suerte aun podía transportarlo un poco fuera de mi persona… cuando pude controlarlo un poco más cubrí a Jasper con el escudo_

—¿Aun nada…? — _pregunté y el negó con la cabeza_—… nada, ¿seguro?

—No hay nada Bella, lo estás haciendo fenomenal, ahora ¡Jane!—_ dijo él y por un segundo me estrese, una cosa era jugar con alucinaciones, pero otra muy diferente era lastimarlo… _

—Sé que mueres por probar una vez más tu poder… es tu oportunidad… vamos inténtalo… — _la invitó el emocionado _

—Sabes que podría lastimarte ¿cierto?— _le dijo la pequeña vampiro_

—Al menos inténtalo… — _le dijo el…_

—Bien…¿estás preparado?— _dijo ella y una sonrisa un tanto macabra se extendió por su rostro_

—Como podría estarlo, jamás he sentido tu poder pero muchos han sentido terror de solo nombrarte… estoy listo — _le dijo Jasper y me concentre para alcanzarle con mi poder…_

—Aquí voy… — _dijo ella y entonces comencé a sentir un ligero hormigueo en el escudo, sentía los ataques de Jane, pero no dolían…_

—¿Nada?.... — _pregunté_

—Llévalo a otro nivel Jane… —_dijo él_ _y la chica sonrió, prepare mi escudo una vez mas y el hormigueo se convirtió en un dolor punzante que duro solo un segundo pero después desapareció… _

—¿Na… —_comencé pero en cuanto vi la cara de Jasper un segundo más tarde pude concluir que había fallado…—¡_Jasper! , lo siento…lo siento — _me acerque a él… _

—No hay problema… estoy vivo, si no me equivoco ella uso todo su poder…¿cierto Jane?— _preguntó el_ _y ella se observaba confundida _

—¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir…?, nunca había usado todo mi poder, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos en Forks… — _dijo ella _

—Bella, realmente funciona, no podrán penetrarla al menos que usen todo su poder, y si no me equivoco Jane es lo más poderoso que tienen en cuanto a poder mental se refiere, o ¿me equivoco Jane?

—No… yo era su arma principal en esos términos, pero deberías cuidarte de Alec— _dijo ella y me recordó a su pequeño hermano_

—Lo tendré en mente… ¿lucharías contra el…?—_ le pregunté _

—Si mi vida o alguna del grupo estuviera en peligro… lo haría, después de todo el me ha aclarado que ya no somos parte de la misma unidad… — _respondió ella _

—¿Chicos?, ¿están bien… podemos avanzar?...estamos cerca — _dijo de repente Carlisle quien había regresado para saber porque no avanzábamos _

—Estamos listos…— _le aseguré, ahora sabia que por lo menos mi escudo aun funcionaba… _

—Bien, entonces tendremos que hacerlo rápidamente, entre más tiempo ganemos más probabilidades hay de regresar… — _dijo él y avanzo…_

—Vamos… — _dijo Jasper mientras me ofrecía el pasó_

Y comenzamos a movernos de forma rápida, Carlisle iba a la cabeza junto con Esme, a sus costados íbamos los demás miembros de la familia Cullen, los lobos iban a su vez a nuestro lado, y por último los nómadas y otros clanes detrás de nosotros… para ser un plan improvisado nos movíamos con fluidez y velocidad, solo había un pensamiento en mi mente ahora… iba a cumplir mi promesa

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas Al final: **

Bueno aquí voy…

Chicos y Chicas malas y buenas noticias, no sé qué tan malas se le hagan a ustedes pero para mí es pésima…resulta que les había comentado que en los últimos días había dejado de dormir, pues finalmente paso chicas y chicos…casi muero ^^

Ahora lo digo con tranquilidad pero la verdad es que si me asuste bastante ayer por la mañana, literalmente no podía levantarme, horas después descubrí que había contraído un bicho en el hospital gracias a mi estado hipoinmune (ósea bajo de defensas)…

Uno de los doctores que me atendió me sugirió que descansara un poco… y la verdad después del susto que me lleve creo que lo hare, no les digo que abandonare el fic, por el contrario no hay nada más que me haga descansar que el ponerme a escribir esta historia, pero me están "supervisando" para que no haga nada … por lo que esto que escribo es básicamente de contrabando jejeje, pero bueno, básicamente les digo todo esto para que me perdonen , pues esta semana no planeaba subir en si más de un capitulo por los cincuenta años de mis abuelos…y miren nomas a donde fui a parar ^^ , ahora no voy a ir a la fiesta, no voy a alcanzar a hacer mis trabajos y apenas y pude escribir este capítulo…porque me siento del nabo jejejejeje, ( para los que no entiendan el termino…es algo así como muy mal)

La buena noticia era esa que entre mi periodo de convalecencia alcance a escribir este capítulo con duros esfuerzos, pero me gusto el resultado…tal vez porque estoy sumamente drogada con medicamentos, pero aun así me gusto un poco…

Ahora las malas noticias ( si no es que fue suficiente con la pasada) , actualizare hasta la próxima semana (martes o miércoles) , espero que en mi periodo de recuperación alcance a adelantar un par de capítulos, pero no puedo asegurar nada…

Espero que no dejen de leerlo solo por esto…

En fin, se agradecen comentarios más que nunca ^^

Los quiero ^^ jejeje

Un abrazo cuídense mis pequeños saltamontes

**Adelantos:** bueno si sobrevivo subiré un adelanto en cuanto pueda

**Vyanka **


	39. Capitulo 39 Volterra, el inicio

**Notas al inicio: **gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, me han ayudado bastante, espero les guste este capítulo, es largo para reponer los de esta última semana, **espero sus comentarios**, un abrazo

* * *

**Capitulo 39. Volterra , el inicio **

* * *

**Edward POV **

Algunos minutos antes…

Me encontraba ideando la forma de escapar de mi encierro, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de comunicarme con ellos para advertirles…darles una oportunidad al menos, me movía desesperadamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, pensaba las posibilidades que tenia de escapar, pero no era nada favorecedor, desde hace unos minutos la guardia que me acompañaba se había duplicado en número, tenían su propia fiesta fuera de mi habitación…

Mientras caminaba comencé a percibir que algunos de ellos se retiraban, y cuando puse más atención me di cuenta que no eran los únicos que estaban agitados, escuchaba pasos por todo el castillo, había por lo menos veinte vampiros agitándose hacia la salida… ¿Por qué lo hacían…? ¿Habrían cambiado de planes…?, ¿estarían listos para partir…?, tenía que hacer algo y rápidamente…

Por instinto me acerque a la puerta y tome el cerrojo, pero justo en ese momento un pensamiento de una chica perteneciente a la guardia me distrajo_, "finalmente un poco de acción…"_ pensó ella acercándose a toda velocidad hacia los que me acompañaban…

—Cambio de planes, Cayo ha llamado a los más jóvenes, algunos han partido ya…, están aquí, en nuestro territorio… ¿pueden creerlo?— _dijo la chica cuando llego y pude percibir pensamientos emotivos en los que la escuchaban…¿estaban aquí… mi familia…?_

—Entonces tenemos que movernos, funcionar como niñeras no es divertido… —_interrumpió uno de ellos_

—¿Quién cuidara del chico…?

—Aro ha ordenado que tres de ustedes se queden a vigilarlo…los ancianos no saldrán del castillo, después de todo no hay necesidad, será un trabajo fácil — _dijo la chica_

—¿Fácil?... creí que dijiste que sería divertido, ¿Cuántos se han atrevido a venir?— _pregunto Vile_

—Han capturado a Stefan, y él ha "contado" a Aro, después de unos cuantos métodos persuasivos, que vienen algunos nómadas y clanes… incluso la chica del escudo… — _¿hablaba de Bella…? No…_

—¿Solo ellos…?, bah…creí que sería más divertido , creo que prefiero quedarme con el chico, creo que podría ser …interesante— _dijo Vile con un tono provocador…_ — ¿Escuchas Edward…?, no deberías de sentirte mal, después de todo pronto tu familia estará a tu lado… — _agrego riéndose y yo en respuesta golpee la pared por el enojo y una grieta la atravesó pero sin llegarla a derribar…_

—Tranquilo… ni siquiera lo intentes — _me dijo la chica… , decidí tranquilizarme, no porque ella me lo ordenara, ahora no lograría nada, pero si habría solo tres personas a mi cuidado aprovecharía su descuido y trataría de hacer algo por mi familia…_ _solo tenía que esperar…_

Después de un par de minutos me di cuenta que solo un par de vampiros y una joven se habían quedado a mi cuidado… esta era mi oportunidad, me acerque a la puerta y llame a uno de los chicos

—Vile… ¿Qué harías si tratara de salir de aquí en estos momentos…?— _le dije con un tono bastante tranquilo, quería caer en su juego, provocarlo, si todo era como lo esperaba el chico no tardaría en querer demostrar su valentía…_

—Me temo que tendríamos que lastimarte… — _dijo fingiendo tristeza_

—Lo imagine, suenas como un cobarde… "tendríamos", claro… tu solo no podrías contra mí , eso es seguro… — _seguí provocándolo_

—¿Me estas provocando vegetariano?, no sabes lo que dices… podría terminarte por mi cuenta — _dijo él en un murmullo que termino en un grito_

—¿Y porque no lo intentas…?— _lo animé_

—Pues entonces sal ahora…— _me dijo muy seguro inmediatamente sentí como los otros dos se tensaban ante su respuesta_

—Vile…Aro ha dicho…— _comenzó uno de ellos_

—¿Y siempre hacemos lo que Aro dice que hagamos…?, vamos chicos diremos que trato de escapar y tuvimos que ocuparnos de él… será divertido, ellos se llevaran toda la diversión y ¿qué hay de nosotros?—_les dijo, aunque supe que en su mente no planeaba tomar en cuenta su aprobación…el había caído en mi trampa_

—Pero…

—Vamos vegetariano…inténtalo

Entonces golpee la puerta con un mínimo de fuerza y ésta se rompió abriéndome el paso, salí tranquilamente hacia el pasillo, el chico que respondía a nombre de Vil se encontraba a solo unos pasos y detrás de él se encontraba la chica vampiro, detrás de mi se encontraba el otro chico…ellos dos se encargarían de cerrarme el paso, a diferencia de Vile estos dos chicos se veían nerviosos, pero él se veía confiado, incluso sonreía…

—¿Que estas esperando…?, tengo prisa chico — _le dije y lo invite a acercarse …_

—No intervengan…— _les dijo a sus compañeros e inmediatamente respondió, se lanzo contra mi…_

Inmediatamente dirigió sus colmillos hacia mi cuello… gran error y particularmente un error que los inexpertos cometían repetidamente… esta pelea sería fácil

—Nunca descuides tus extremidades — _le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la aplastaba contra el suelo… a lo que él respondió con un chillido agudo _

Después le di un puñetazo de lleno en el ángulo de la barbilla, de haber sido humano…su cabeza ya no formaría parte de su cuerpo, gracias al impulso del golpe su cuerpo salió volando por unos metros y se estrello contra la pared, los otros chicos en segundos estaban alertas ante la visualización de la pronta derrota del chico…

—¿Alguno quiere intentar suerte?— _les dije, la ponzoña llenaba mi boca y de haber visto mis ojos supuse que serian del color más oscuro que habrían tenido en años_

—Tenemos que hacerlo… — _e inmediatamente se lanzaron contra mi…cometiendo el mismo error que su compañero, tome sus manos y los estrelle uno contra el otro, quedaron un poco desubicados solo un segundo, pero el suficiente como para terminar mi labor… no era algo agradable a la vista de cualquiera pero tenía que hacerlo , poco a poco comencé a desmembrarlos, cuando supe que no podrían hacer nada para detenerme los deje ahí tirados… yo no iba a ser aquel que terminara con su existencia…aun cuando fuera lo más humano que se podría hacer por ellos en este punto…_

—Espera… — _dijo Vile mientras salía arrastrándose entre los escombros_

—No tengo tiempo para terminar contigo… — _le dije _

—Nunca lo tuviste… en estos momentos todos tus seres queridos están siendo terminados… — _dijo el riéndose pero podía observar su dolor…el chico necesitaría unos minutos para recomponerse de los golpes… por un segundo dude si terminarlo o no…_

—Entonces… supongo que podre tomarme un minuto para matarte… — _y entonces lo hice… la expresión que quedo en su rostro cuando finalmente acabe con él fue una sonrisa…irónico_

Ni siquiera me gire para verificar que no se moviera, inmediatamente salí por el pasillo a toda velocidad, solo me enfocaba en los pensamientos de aquellos que pudieran estar cerca … no podría retrasarme más con otra pelea, tenía que avanzar…

* * *

**Nessie POV **

Aquí estaba cruzada de manos esperando a que mi familia saliera triunfante… me senté a la sombra de un gran árbol y abrace mis rodillas, Jake a lo lejos me contemplaba y aunque no podía verlo sabia que me estaba observando, lo sentía… pero justo cuando me giraba a verlo el cambiaba su dirección…

Por otro lado tía Alice caminaba de un lado a otro sujetando sus sienes con las manos en un gesto de concentración…

—¿hay algo nuevo Alice?— _preguntó Jake rompiendo el silencio_

—Ya saben que se dirigen hacia ellos, estamos fuera de su alcance, los nuestros llevan algo de ventaja— _dijo ella deteniéndose un segundo_

—¿y porque estas tan preocupada?...todo saldrá bien enana — _le dijo Jake_

—Es Jasper… no me gusta estar lejos de él — _dijo ella angustiada_

—Lo siento… — _dije automáticamente, gracias a mi ellos tuvieron que abandonar a sus grupos, solo para cuidarme…_

—No es tu culpa Nessie, estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo, además Jake tiene razón... todo estará bien, tiene que estarlo — _dijo ella tratando de convencerse mas a ella misma que a los demás _

—¿Cómo está el chico Nessie?— _preguntó un segundo más tarde y observe a Jake un instante, sus labios formaban una tensa línea recta…_ _entonces me gire a mi derecha, Arjen dormía plácidamente a mi lado, moví mi mano hacia su cabeza solo para percatarme de que estuviera bien _

—Creo que necesitaba dormir… no se ha movido ni un centímetro, pero todavía respira… — _le dije sonriendo, verlo ahí tan tranquilo se me hacía de lo más tierno_

—Todavía no alcanzo a entender que hace un humano dentro de esta lucha…—_ intervino Jake llamando mi atención, entonces retire mi mano rápidamente _

—Jake, yo…— _comencé _

—En fin…solo nos queda esperar… — _me interrumpió negando con la cabeza y se levanto del tronco en el que estaba sentado_— Daré una pequeña vuelta a los alrededores… no tardare — _dijo él y Alice asintió sin darle mucha importancia… yo no dije nada_

* * *

**Bella POV **

Las primeras calles de la ciudad conocida como Volterra se abrían a nuestros pasos, momentos de mi vida humana venían borrosos a mi conciencia, era ya el atardecer, los rayos de luz apenas incidían en nuestros cuerpos, y nuestra blanquecina piel ya no resplandecía, a diferencia de la última vez que estuve aquí ya no se observaban los tumultos de gente vestida de rojo para celebrar a San marcos, apenas y dos personas cruzaban nuestro camino, e inmediatamente al ver a un grupo numeroso de gente huían hacia sus hogares… una idea casi instintiva ante el peligro que percibían

Cuando llegamos a un callejón al que Jane nos había dirigido todos nos acomodamos para escuchar lo que ella decía

—A partir de aquí tomaremos los túneles que usa la guardia, son los de entrada principalmente, muy pocos los conocen así que no tendremos muchos contratiempos…y si es así, bien para nosotros y mal para ellos… — _dijo la chica_

—¿El castillo esta cerca joven Volturi?— _preguntó Siobhan_

—Mi nombre es Jane — _corrigió ella tranquilamente_— y sin contratiempos estaremos en unos minutos, en realidad el castillo principal se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, bajo tierra, es aquel que usan para protegerse, en este momento deben de estar ahí, esperándonos… — _agregó ella_

—Si los demás vienen detrás de nosotros…¿hay alguna forma de salir de aquí…?— _preguntó Maggie _

—Esperemos llegar antes y terminar nuestro trabajo…si no, solo tenemos dos opciones, salir por la puerta principal o terminar con todos ellos… — _respondió Jane_

—Estaremos encerrados… — _dijo Maggie en un susurro_

—Jane… tu iras al frente, nosotros te seguiremos unos pasos más atrás ¿podemos confiar en ti? — _dijo Carlisle_

—Carlisle es muy arriesgado, y si ella nos traiciona… — _preguntó un nómada_

—¿Jane?— _recalcó Carlisle_

—Como lo dije en un principio Carlisle…no pienso regresar con ellos — _dijo ella_

—Si confían en mi compañeros…amigos dejémosle que vaya adelante, podríamos ahorrarnos distracciones, ellos aun podrían confiar en ella— _dijo Carlisle y los demás asintieron en silencio_

—Entonces adelante Jane… — _le dijo Carlisle cediéndole el paso, ella asintió_

Entonces se acerco a una esquina en el callejón, habían una piedra destartalada que bailaba de lo inestable que era, para un humano solo parecería un error en la construcción de la calle, si es que pasaban humanos por esta parte de la ciudad, pero cuando ella llego a ese pedazo y la levanto, descubrimos que en realidad era la entrada a un pasadizo, ella se giro hacia nosotros y Carlisle asintió con la cabeza … entonces ella se aventó y de repente desapareció de nuestra visión, algunos quisieron acercarse pero Carlisle les pidió con su mano que le dieran espacio… entonces pasaron unos minutos y el dio la señal para que la siguiéramos…

El primero que le siguió fue Carlisle, después Esme y los clanes, finalmente quedaba la manada… ellos se mostraban renuentes ante la acción, y fue entonces cuando me acerque a ellos

—Si quieren puedo hacerlo yo primero, si las cosas no están bien les avisare de inmediato…— _les dije_

—No es necesario…no somos cobardes— _respondió Leah_

—…pero primero las damas — _respondió un chico de la manada del cual desconocía su nombre_

—Bien…los veo allá abajo — _les dije y camine hacia la entrada_

Y acción seguida me arroje, cruce mis brazos en una instintiva e inútil forma de proteger mi cuerpo… apenas y sentía que me deslizaba, gran diferencia de cuando era humana…ya estaría llena de cardenales… entonces caí en una superficie que simulaba ser áspera y ni siquiera alcance a caer completamente, antes de que mi espalda tocara el suelo…yo ya estaba perfectamente en pie…

—Es seguro chicos… _— les dije y entonces Leah se aventó, trate de ayudarla pero ella rehusó mi mano, después les siguieron Seth y Embry, continuando los demás de la manada, hasta que no quedo nadie… ahora estábamos en la boca del lobo…bueno, en la del vampiro para ser precisos… _

Alcance a Carlisle, Jasper iba a su lado y los dos en cuanto llegue me hicieron la señal de que no hiciera ruido… al parecer Jane había encontrado la primera distracción…

Agudice mis sentidos

—Jane…que desagradable sorpresa — _dijo una voz áspera remarcaba las palabras _

—Anthony lo mismo digo… — _dijo Jane de forma cansada _

—En fin ¿Qué haces por aquí?, creí que te habías marchado — _entonces supuse que no toda la guardia se había enterado quienes intervendrían en la pelea… _

—He cambiado de opinión, Aro tiene razón, hice mal en alejarme, la vida es muy cómoda estando aquí, vengo en busca del perdón — _dijo ella de forma convincente… esperaba que estuviera fingiendo_

—Vaya… pues sería muy útil, aunque no sé si Aro te aceptara de regresó ¿sabes? Ya tiene a tu remplazo — _dijo el otro joven_

—¿mi remplazo…?

—Una nueva chica es su protegida ahora, incluso a desplazado a Alec , aunque una mano extra vendría muy bien en estos momentos, ¿te has enterado?, los idiotas vegetarianos han planeado un revuelo, los ilusos creen que podrían contra nosotros en nuestro territorio…— _dijo el otro vampiro sorprendido_

—Oh que idea tan estúpida… entonces ¿hacia dónde te diriges?— _preguntó Jane_

—Cayo me ha pedido de manera personal que vigile los pasillos en caso de que haya alguna novedad , estoy dispuesto a informarle…— _comenzó el_

—¿estás vigilando tu solo?... — _interrumpió Jane_

—No, por lo menos somos ocho, los demás se han repartido… creo que mi trabajo fue el más interesante de todos, tu eres una novedad, tengo que avisarle inmediatamente a Cayo — _dijo el vampiro _

—Oh por supuesto, después de ti compañero… — _dijo Jane tranquilamente_— insisto — _agrego ella_

—Jan…—_ y fue la última palabra casi coherente que salió de su boca _

Y entonces algunos chirridos de dolor se escucharon provenientes de donde estaban charlando, no supe distinguir si se trataba de Jane o era el joven llamado Anthony, decidí avanzar para responder mi pregunta y esta vez Carlisle no me detuvo…

Cuando llegue, el joven se encontraba tirado en el piso con los puños apretados y adoptando una posición aterradora, sus ojos podrían estar tan cerrados que incluso sentí que dolía… Jane solo lo observaba fijamente

—Jane… ¿está todo bien…?— _le dije mientras me acercaba a ella_

—Tuve que hacerlo, el iba a delatarme, no podemos…— _respondió ella asustada…creyó que me había asustado lo que había hecho…_

—Lo sé, eso fue…espectacular, por un segundo creí que nos ibas a tr… — _comencé _

—…¿traicionar?, Bella, creí que lo había dejado claro, de otra manera no estaría aquí desde hace unos minutos…— _dijo ella_

—Te creo…finalmente, vamos, tenemos que avanzar… — _le dije y ella asintió_

Y comenzamos a movernos una vez más, ella nos llevaba unos metros de ventaja, los suficientes solo para saber sus movimientos…

Después de unos minutos escuchamos como se detenía y agudizamos el oído una vez más

—¿Jane?, que demonios haces aquí… – _respondió una voz que se escuchaba intranquila_

—Vengo a hablar con Aro, tengo órdenes precisas así que no puedo compartirlas contigo, muévete, me estorbas — _dijo ella de forma autoritaria…_

—No…algo está mal, ¿Dónde está Anthony?, el iba a vigilar este pasadizo… _— respondió el_

—Oh, el fue lo suficientemente listo para no interponerse en mi camino, la pregunta es ¿tendrás tu la misma suerte que él?— _le dijo Jane y el vampiro se escucho nervioso_

—Yo… no me das miedo Jane… — _dijo el de forma poco convincente_

—Deberías temerme… — _le dijo ella_

—Así que Aro quiere verte, aun después de lo que hiciste… — _dijo el cambiando el tema, al parecer todos temían a la pequeña vampiro_— ¿Qué es ese olor… ? apesta — _dijo él…¿habría detectado ya a la manada?_

—No tengo tiempo, así que regresa por donde viniste o tendré que encargarme de ti — _le dijo Jane agresivamente_

—¿Es una amenaza?— _preguntó el tratando de esconder su nerviosismo_

—No, es una promesa, ahora a un lado… — _respondió Jane autoritariamente_

—No… —_dijo el chico e inmediatamente un grito le siguió, casi un sonido agónico, aun mas pronunciado que en el anterior, Jane estaba haciendo su trabajo…el chico debió de hacerle caso_ — por favor Jane….— _y después solo grito una última vez, después solo hubo silencio… _

—Creo que ya no podrá seguirnos Jane — _le dije al ver la situación del vampiro… era increíblemente escalofriante su poder, nunca había llegado a observar el efecto real de su poder, solo con Edward… _

—Lo sé… — _dijo ella y por un instante creímos ver una sonrisa fugaz_

Entonces ella se giro ante los demás, la manada se veía sorprendida y asustada por el poder de la chica…

—Ya no nos seguirán, creo que los demás estarán ya lejos de esta posición — _dijo ella_

—Entonces ahora avanzaremos en conjunto, prepárense, a partir de ahora la pelea podría desatarse en cualquier segundo…— _dijo Carlisle_

—Entraremos en fase… — _aviso Leah y de repente todos habían adaptado sus formas lobunas _

—Bella tu iras conmigo… buscaremos a Edward , ¿Jane?— _dijo Jasper y yo asentí_

—¿Tienes idea en donde podrían mantener a Edward?— _preguntó Jasper_

—Solo hay dos opciones, la primera es en las habitaciones del castillo y la segunda es en las mazmorras, la parte más baja que tiene el castillo… creo que estará en una habitación, Aro es demasiado meticuloso con el trato a los prisioneros como Edward… no habrá mucha protección pues la guardia ha salido casi en su totalidad… aunque no creo que estén muy lejos de aquí… este último se veía agitado, supongo que le han previsto que esperan problemas — _dijo Jane_

—¿Cómo podemos llegar a esa zona?— _pregunté _

—Sigan este pasillo, no creo que este vigilado, después de dos vueltas continúen unos par de kilómetros y giren a la derecha, la mayoría son pasadizos que rodean solo para confundir a los intrusos, si siguen ese pasillo estarán ahí pronto, sigan mis instrucciones y no se perderán… —_ dijo ella señalando el pasillo que estaba a su espalda _

—Entonces… Rose, Emmett acompañen a Jasper y a Bella, ¿Benjamín podrían acompañarlos Tia y tú?, solo quisiera asegurarme que…

—Claro Carlisle cuenten con nosotros, suerte amigos… —_intervino Benjamín_

—Cuando lo encuentren solo sigan el pasillo hasta topar con el área de reliquias, cuanto termine ese pasillo tomen la segunda puerta, entraran a la sala principal de los Volturis, ahí estaremos… o intentaremos estar, es el mejor lugar para desarrollar la pelea… — _dijo Jane_

—Bien… Suerte Carlisle, cuida a Esme, nos veremos pronto — _dijo Jasper_

—Cuida de Bella y tráiganlo de regreso… confió en ti hijo— _dijo Esme abrazando a Jasper_

—Lo haremos , vamos Bella — _dijo este y se giró_

Y entonces comenzamos a avanzar por el pasillo a toda velocidad siguiendo las indicaciones que Jane nos había brindado y tal como lo dijo en unos minutos habíamos logrado alcanzar el pasillo de las habitaciones de los más importantes de la guardia… podía sentí esa sensación que simulaba a mi corazón agitándose violentamente, Edward estaba a solo unos metros de donde me encontraba…

* * *

**Edward POV **

me encontraba recorriendo el pasillo en dirección contraria a los ancianos, si había una salida la encontraría del otro lado, la mayoría eran pasillos que desconocía , había perdido la orientación un par de veces y comencé a desesperarme, me sentía atrapado… mientras recorría uno de los pasillos por tercera vez percibí algo que me lleno de sorpresa… _"Edward estamos cerca, no te muevas , todo estará bien" _escuchaba una y otra vez, y entonces la voz en mi mente tomo forma…era mi hermano Jasper , trate de concentrarme en sus pensamientos y vi como describía el lugar que ahora ellos recorrían…no recordaba el lugar exactamente pero cuando me presento las imágenes trate de dirigirme hacia ellos… entonces vi hacia donde se dirigían, estaban en el pasillo que yo había tomado hace unos minutos, corrí en esa dirección

Y entonces ahí estaba ella…

Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos sentí que incluso la velocidad propia de un vampiro no era suficiente… en menos de lo que pensé me encontraba frente a ella…

—Edward— _dijo ella abrazándose a mi rápidamente y yo la estreche hacia mi tanto como me fue posible, no dejaba de acariciar su cabello, sentir que estaba aquí conmigo, por ahora era todo lo que me importaba… _

—Mi Bella… — _le dije y levante su barbilla para besarla… no quería alejarla de mi ni un segundo…_

—¿Cómo has podido escapar…?, cuando entramos al pasillo y no te vimos creí que…— _dijo ella desprendiéndose por un momento de nuestro abrazo_

—Shh…tranquila, estoy aquí…—_ le dije y la estreche una vez mas_

—¡Edward!— _dijo Jasper, y me fije que mis otros hermanos estaban ahí solo faltaba Alice, también el chico egipcio y su pareja los acompañaban_

—Jasper… tenemos que salir de aquí, ellos planean…— _le dije inmediatamente_

—Lo sabemos Edward, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás, ahora deben de estar frente a los ancianos, necesitan nuestra ayuda… — _dijo el_

—Toda la guardia está preparada, Jasper lleva a Bella a un lugar seguro, yo regresare con los demás— _dije, lo que necesitaba era saber que ella estuviera a salvo_

—No, no voy a irme Edward, no ahora…— _dijo ella con decisión , sus ojos hicieron una mueca que se me hacia familiar…_

—¿Qué haces aquí…? Dónde está Renesme…?, creí que habíamos prometido algo Bella… — _le dije_

—Y al ir hacia la batalla romperás también tu promesa…no creo que sea justo Edward, Renesme está bien, tenemos que terminar esto Edward no puedo perderte… no otra vez — _me dijo ella abrazándose a mi…y no supe como contestarle_

—Edward, creo que Bella tiene razón, la necesitamos, hagamos algo… yo cuidare de ella, no dejare que nadie se le acerque, ella ayudara con su escudo y así estarás más tranquilo… — _dijo Jasper acercándose_

—Y si cualquier cosa fallase…¿te marcharías, te salvarías Bella?— _le pregunte a Bella, mínimo tenia que intentarlo… _

—Lo haría, pero contigo a mi lado…— _dijo ella…al menos lo había intentado…_

—Vamos Edward, tenemos que irnos… puedes leer mis pensamientos y saber lo que ha pasado mientras avanzamos…— _señaló Jasper_

—Vamos Edward… por Renesme — _me dijo Bella y yo estreche su mano, bese su mejilla y negué con la cabeza, ella siempre seria mi Bella, la obstinación era un rasgo que había traigo consigo a esta nueva vida…_

Recorrimos el pasillo, Jasper iba a la cabeza y pareciera como si conociera el castillo como la palma de su mano, en minutos nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde los pasillos concurrían, había tres puertas al frente, como si pudieran detener a cualquiera de nosotros, aun no entendía el porqué de las medidas de seguridad tan inútiles.

Había leído en mi hermano los eventos que habían pasado en mi ausencia, o al menos entendí la idea general, ellos planeaban ayudarme, Jake había iniciado todo, incluso la manada estaba con mi familia, dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas solo por ayudarme, si lograba salir de esta tendría mucho que agradecerles…

—Jane dijo que la segunda puerta nos llevaría directo hacia ellos…¿están preparados?— _dijo Jasper cuando entramos a la sala de las reliquias Volturis_

—Siempre, vamos será divertido —_ dijo Emmett _

—Bella, prepara tu escudo… no sabemos si ellos ya…—_comenzó Jasper y decidí enfocar mi poder hacia esa sala…_

—No puedo leer nada dentro de esa habitación…algo me lo impide—_y por más que me concentraba no podía leer ningún pensamiento_— Yo me encargare de Aro… es personal — _les aclaré, me aseguraría que jamás se volvería a interponer entre mi familia y yo_

—Entonces yo probare con Cayo, sus idioteces ya colmaron mi paciencia…— _dijo Emmett_

—Ten cuidado Emmett— _le dijo Rose y le beso rápidamente _

—Lo hare princesa, tu mantente a salvo, tu puedes con ellos Rose—_ le dijo este estrechándola más contra si _

—A la cuenta de tres…uno, dos…— _señalo Jasper un minutos después, y entonces corrió hacia la puerta derribándola, y cuando entramos nos sorprendió lo que vimos…_

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicos, un enorme abrazo**

Sin más por el momento aquí está el adelanto para el siguiente capítulo, si llegamos a 20 comentarios para el miércoles, prometo subirlo el jueves ^^

"_Te ves sorprendido Jasper, ¿esperabas otra cosa?"_** Aro**

"_Alec…"_** Jane **

"_Tenemos que salir de aquí Jake, toma al chico, ¡ahora!_ "** Alice**

**Vyanka**


	40. Capitulo 40 El primer asalto

**Nota al Inicio: **Gracias por sus comentarios, si llegamos a 20 el sábado habrá uno más ^^, ahora si falta poco para el final chicos y chicas ^^, no había necesidad de escribir esta ultima parte, pero quiero decirles que iba a subirlo desde ayer a las 5 pm y mi internet murió…. De verdad, que la mala suerte me acompaña XD!, no es que no quisiera cumplir con mi parte, gracias por sus comentarios y pues espero y no falle una vez más…ya llame a los técnicos muahaha

**Capitulo 40. El primer asalto **

**Jane POV **

Habíamos recorrido la mitad de los pasillos que llevaban a la sala principal, faltaba ya poco para llegar, todo había salido tranquilo hasta ahora…demasiado tranquilo

—Algo está mal… — _les dije, había demasiado silencio, más de lo habitual_

—¿Qué pasa Jane?— _preguntó Carlisle_

—Hay demasiado silencio… estén alertas — _les dije finalmente y todos se detuvieron y guardaron silencio… y entonces fue cuando todo paso demasiado rápido…_

—¿escuchan eso…?— _les dije al escuchar de repente un estruendo y el sonido que se produce cuando se rompe el aire… alguien venia hacia nosotros, y no era solo uno, era un grupo numeroso, de repente dos columnas nos rodeaban… y entonces una figura se destaco entre los otros y camino hacia nosotros con seguridad_

—Carlisle ¿pensaban continuar?, me temo que no permitiremos que lo hagan , como pueden observar…están encerrados — _dijo Félix, ni siquiera me observaba, esta guardia sabía muy bien que mi presencia aquí no significaba mi redención_

—Félix, no es necesario que todos ustedes intervengan, entenderé si alguno de ustedes quiere marcharse y sobrevivir… el problema no es con ustedes chicos, déjenos pasar y perdonaremos sus vidas — _dijo Carlisle tranquilo_

—¡Nadie se marcha!— _dijo Félix en un tono alto y claro, ninguno de la guardia se movió ni un milímetro_— y lo siento Carlisle pero esa no es una opción para ustedes…— _agregó el despreocupado, trate de buscar a Alec por algún lado pero me fue imposible visualizarlo… ¿estaría con los ancianos?_

—Entonces tendremos que encontrar la forma de pasarlos… — _dijo Carlisle con un tono resignado, entonces toda la columna que estaba frente a nosotros se tenso y los nuestros dieron un paso para cubrir a Carlisle _

—Veo que te has ganado a todos estos pobres ilusos Carlisle, los has traído a la muerte y por motivos injustificados, traerlos aquí solo por..— _empezó Félix tratando de crear discordia_

—Ya no creemos sus mentiras Félix, si a ti te gusta formar parte de esto que llaman justicia es tu problema, nosotros estamos aquí porque deseamos estarlo… aparentemente todos los tuyos no comparten tu opinión…— _dijo un nómada llamado Daniel, cuando vi a la guardia me percaté que muchos de ellos se observaban intranquilos…sin embargo ahí estaban_

—Tal vez, pero igual seguirán mis órdenes… ¡Prepárense! — _dijo Félix y todos tomaron una posición defensiva _

—Divídanse, los que atacan por el frente son más poderosos que los que ocupan la retaguardia, que los nómadas y la mitad de la manada se encarguen de ellos…el resto lidiaremos con los del frente…— _dije acercándome a los de la manada, sabía que no podían contestarme pero podrían entenderme_— ¿Carlisle?— _le pregunte, esperaba que diera la orden de ataque… _

—Si así tiene que ser…¡Adelante! — _dijo con voz de manto_

Inmediatamente nos dividimos en dos bloques, los que íbamos al frente nos acercamos apenas unos pasos, me di cuenta que ellos no se movían más de un metro de su posición, no planeaban dejarnos avanzar, entonces todos comenzamos a avanzar más rápido hasta que se dio el choque entre los dos grupos, desde ese momento nuestra prioridad era solo el grupo del frente, por unos instantes nos olvidamos de la otra parte del grupo.

Yo no era tan buena peleadora, al menos no en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero usaría mi poder como arma principal, en cuanto vi a Carlisle desatarse en una lucha directa con Félix decidí avanzar entre ellos para ir ganando terreno, probablemente no era mi fuerte el contacto físico pero en estos siglos había aprendido técnicas, curioso…ellos mismos me darían las armas con las cuales me defendería…

Y entonces una figura se atravesó en mi camino… era Demetri, di un último vistazo antes de enfrentarlo, las paredes de los pasillos se habían destruido ya, ahora era un espacio hueco con algunos restos de ladrillos y denso polvo cubría el ambiente, el bloque que antes unido estaba ahora estaba repartido en ese nuevo espacio creado, y percibí que yo era la más alejada del grupo, me rodeaban tres de ellos…entonces regrese mi vista hacia Demetri, y tal descuido me costó un golpe directo en la cara, que me derribo instantáneamente, después de haberme lanzado un par de metros, los ladrillos que conformaban el suelo se salieron de sus lugares, apenas hice el intento de levantarme cuando Demetri ya estaba a mi lado una vez mas…

—Levántate traidora…esto no será tan fácil para ti… — _dijo él burlón_

—Ya lo veo que no… pero tampoco será fácil para ustedes, ¿alguna vez has sentido mi poder Demetri?— _le dije con ira reflejada en mis ojos_

—No lo creo Jane, y tampoco creo que esta noche tenga el disgusto de hacerlo— _dijo él aun sonriendo_— necesitas concentrarte para poder atacarme ¿cierto?, entonces solo debo distraerte, antes éramos tus guardaespaldas, dime Jane ¿Quién está a tu lado ahora…?— _preguntó el_

—¡Cállate!— _le dije y comencé a enfocar mi energía en el , pero entonces otro golpe directo a mis costillas que para un humano podrían parecer de piedra, ahora se sentían como puré, uno de ellos había aprovechado la oportunidad para lastimarme… rodé un par de metros en dirección opuesta al grupo, ahora estaba más alejada de ellos, cuando levante mi rostro y observe a mi nuevo grupo me di cuenta que ninguno podría ayudarme, todos estaban librando sus propias batallas, si seguía así no duraría mucho tiempo… volví mi mirada hacia Demetri y volví a concentrarme_

—De verdad crees que tienes una oportunidad Jane… — _me dijo el…_

—Dame un segundo…y cambiaras esa sonrisa…solo un segundo —_ le dije y entrecerré mis ojos dirigiendo todo mi poder hacia su mente…entonces un puño que salió de la nada, se encargo de girar mi rostro…volví a fallar…él tenía razón…yo no tenia ninguna oportunidad_

—Parece que ha llegado tu final pequeña Jane…— _dijo Demetri quien estaba en cuclillas a mi lado de repente, y entonces una de sus manos se dirigió hacia mi mentón…yo solo cerré mis ojos esperando el momento en el que dejaría de existir… pero nada había pasado… entonces sentí una ráfaga de viento que movió mis cabellos, y abrí los ojos… Demetri ya no estaba cerca de mí…_

—Te dije que no le pusieras una mano encima Demetri… — _escuche una voz familiar a mis espaldas, entonces me gire rápidamente… y ahí estaba el_

—¿Alec?— _pregunte, pero él me ignoró, tenía a Demetri contra el suelo ya destartalado y Demetri solo reía _

—Vamos enano quítate de encima, pero si tú mismo quieres terminarla puedes hacerlo, después de todo esa era tu intención con este plan, o ¿me equivoco? — _dijo Demetri, ¿Alec quería acabar conmigo…?_

—La guardia necesita refuerzos, únanse a ellos, yo puedo lidiar con ella… — _dijo Alec y Demetri se sobresalto _

—Tú no puedes darnos ordenes ¿recuerdas?, ya no eres un protegido… — _dijo Demetri_

—Pero aun tengo mi poder, ¿quisieran comprobarlo…?— _respondió Alec_

—Vamos… — _le dijo uno de la guardia llevándose a Demetri para enfrascarse en la batalla que se libraba detrás de nosotros…_

—Levántate…— _me ordenó Alec una vez que los demás se fueron, yo hice lo que él me pidió_

—¿Es cierto?, ¿te han degradado…?— _le pregunté_

—Eso no es mas de tu incumbencia…— _dijo él severo_—…pero podría llegar a serlo otra vez Jane — _agrego con una voz más tranquila_

—No entiendo Alec… — _le dije y él se acercó y tomo mi mejilla, al principio reaccione alejándome unos centímetros pero después de ver que su intención era diferente deje que lo hiciera…_

—Mira el daño que te han hecho, lamento no haber intervenido antes, Jane… mi poder no es el mismo desde que partiste, regresa Jane…regresa a mi lado, imagínalo, juntos podríamos ser otra vez los especiales, formaríamos parte del circulo principal, seriamos invencibles una vez más… — _me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla desgastada por los golpes, me tomaría tiempo recuperar la integridad de mi rostro…entonces tome su mano y la alejé _

—Alec… no pienso regresar… agradezco lo que has hecho por mí pero… mi perspectiva del mundo ha cambiado…no tienes idea de todo lo que hay allá afuera Alec, toda la gama de sensaciones que hay en el mundo exterior, siempre creímos que este era nuestro mundo Alec, cuando no lo era… ven conmigo, se mi hermano… — _le dije sinceramente_

—Jane yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, mi existencia es feliz aquí... o lo era, … , ¿es por el humano cierto?— _dijo él en un tono serio_

—…¿Arjen?... no lo metas en esto… no voy a regresar Alec…— _le dije convencida_

—¿sabes lo que esto significa cierto?— _dijo el cabizbajo…_

—Que tendremos que enfrentarnos…— _le dije_— …¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez?, yo no pondré resistencia, no luchare contra ti… — _agregué, el solo negó en silencio… _

—No puedo hacerlo Jane, no entiendo porque pero… no puedo hacerlo, además no pertenezco a tu nuevo mundo, yo soy incapaz de sentir esas sensaciones Jane, puedes marcharte…sal de aquí, diré que he terminado con tu vida… — _me dijo él levantando su rostro una vez más, casi emocionado…_

—Como puedes decir que no puedes pertenecer cuando haces esto por mi… yo tampoco identificaba ese sentimiento antes Alec, lo confundía con lealtad, pero ahora sé que era amor Alec… hacia ti mi hermano — _le dije tomando su mano una vez más, ahora lo sabía, Alec también podría compartir mi mundo, habíamos sido tomados de nuestra humanidad sin haber conocido el mundo, aprendimos lo que ellos quisieron que aprendiéramos, pero detrás de toda esa enseñanza siempre estuvo lo poco que nos quedaba de nuestra humanidad…_

—Estas diciendo tonterías Jane…ahora vete — _me ordeno el_

—No voy a irme Alec…— _le dije con seguridad, no iba a abandonarlos ahora… ya había tomado una decisión y pensaba cumplir con ella… _

—Y yo no puedo dejarte pasar…— _me dijo él casi triste, sin embargo seguro de lo que decía_

—Entonces tenemos un problema… — _le dije y levante mi rostro, pero entonces me fije en su expresión sorprendida, cuando me fije bien vi que observaba detrás de mi_— ¿Alec…que pasa?— _y entonces gire mi cabeza…_

—¿Cómo es posible…?— _escuche a Alec susurrar_

—Lo han logrado… — _dije mientras observaba con detenimiento detrás de la densa capa de humo que se extendía por el lugar, estaban numerosas pilas de cuerpos en llamas, y alrededor...mis nuevos compañeros, la mayoría con heridas de mediana gravedad, Carlisle tenía un corte profundo en el pecho que llegaba hasta su hombro, Esme se había roto un brazo, y algunos de la manada sangraban profusamente, pero estaban con vida… _

—Nunca debieron confiarse…— _dijo Alec en un susurró_

—Espera aquí… si te marchas trataran de seguirte…tengo un plan — _le dije tan rápido como mi mente lo ideo…entonces me dirigí hacia Carlisle _

—¡Jane!...estas con vida—_ dijo Carlisle con alegría acercándose a abrazarme…¿a mí?, no supe cómo responder a tal acción y entonces me quede inmóvil, y el inmediatamente se alejo de mi _

—Lo han logrado… yo no lo hubiera hecho si no es por…— _dije girándome en dirección hacia donde estaba Alec…pero su figura había desaparecido de repente_

—¿Jane?...—_preguntó Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos _

—Estaba aquí hace un momento, Alec detuvo a Demetri antes de que me terminara…— _le expliqué a Carlisle_

—Nunca lo vimos… pero puedes estar tranquila, esa pila de allá— _dijo señalando una humareda_— son Demetri y sus otros tres compañeros… — _dijo Carlisle_

—¿Cómo les ha ido a los de allá atrás?— _pregunté por el bloque que cubría la retaguardia_

—No lo sé con exactitud, ¿están todos bien? — _pregunto Carlisle en un tono alto y claro, entonces Seth se acerco a nosotros con lagrimas en sus ojos, ya se había transformado a su forma humana _

—¿Qué pasa Seth…?— _preguntó Carlisle_

—Es Leah…la han herido de gravedad, ella se interpuso entre un guardia y Seth , la han lastimado… tiene que hacer algo por ella doctor Carlisle… ¡hágalo! — _demandó el chico que viajaba con ellos, al ver que para Seth era imposible emitir algún sonido… _

—Embry… ¿Dónde está ella?— _dijo Carlisle, e inmediatamente la manada que se habia agrupado alrededor de Leah se abrió dándole el paso a Carlisle, y ahí estaba Leah, aun en su forma lobuna sangrando profusamente, menos mal que para los vampiros la sangre de los metamorfos era indeseable_

—Oh Leah… tienes que transformarte, no puedo ayudarte así…— _dijo Carlisle quitándose su saco para arropar a Leah, entonces ella emitió un aullido y comenzó a transformarse, cuando lo logro vimos la extensión de los daños…_

—¿Puede hacer algo por ella?—_ dijo Embry _

—Las heridas son muy profundas… el sangrado es severo y su pulso apenas y se percibe… , ven aquí Embry , necesito tu ayuda, ¡rápido! — _demandó Carlisle y el chico se acerco rápidamente_— presionara la herida, no puede perder más sangre… Leah toma esto, te hará sentir mejor— _le dijo poniéndole algo en la boca…_

—Jane… ¿crees que haya otro ataque por aquí?— _me preguntó de pronto Carlisle desde su posición, entonces me acerque a ellos_

—No lo creo Carlisle, los demás deben estar junto a los ancianos… nos están esperando— _le dije, el grupo de la guardia que nos había atacado no era la guardia en su totalidad, debieron de guardar algunos por si las cosas no salían como lo esperaban…tal como había sucedido_

—¡Escuchen!, Leah no puede moverse de aquí, Seth escoge a tres de tus hombres y quédense a su lado, ella estará bien, ¿estamos todos…?—_ preguntó una vez más Carlisle, entonces Siobhan se acercó y negó con la cabeza…_

—Carlisle… Mary y Randall no lo han logrado… Mary fue atacada por uno de ellos, y Randall intervino pero no pudieron contra el grupo que los atacaron… es una pena, al menos se fueron juntas como las amigas que eran… — _dijo Siobhan tranquilamente_

—¿Randall, Mary?... lo siento, yo intente zafarme de Félix, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido…— _dijo Carlisle _

—Carlisle, sabíamos lo que significa estar aquí, no es tu culpa, además para ser el primer ataque y solo perder dos unidades es casi un éxito mi amigo — _dijo uno de los nómadas _

—No han sido los únicos… — _dijo Seth rompiendo el silencio _

—¿Seth?— _preguntó Carlisle_

—Hemos perdido a tres de nosotros, Johan, Aney y Len han… ellos no…— _comenzó el chico, pero su voz se quebró antes de poder terminar su frase _

—Tranquilo Seth todo estará bien… — _dijo Embry_

—Lo lamento amigos, entenderé que quieran regresar a casa, no hay peligro en volver, cualquiera que decida regresar ahora no será juzgado, lamento no haber hecho más por ustedes… — _dijo Carlisle afectado, quise decirle que no podía dejarlos ir, pero después de todo no entendía por completo este nuevo mundo, por lo tanto deje que continuara hablando…_

—¿marcharnos…?, no lo haremos vampiro, ahora tenemos algo porque luchar, vengaremos su muerte y no permitiremos que pase una vez más, esto se ha vuelto personal… — _dijo uno de la manada con seguridad, la ira y el odio estaban presentes en cada una de sus palabras… _

—¿Se quedan muchachos? — _dijo Esme y ellos asintieron en silencio… _

—Gracias… —_respondió en un susurro Carlisle_

—Entonces ¿que esperamos?, Seth cuida bien de ella…— _dijo Embry que ahora se convertiría por lo que observábamos en el nuevo líder de la manada_

—Yo puedo quedarme con ellos, son muy jóvenes en algún ataque podrían sorprenderlos, seré mas de ayuda si me quedo aquí con ellos… — _dijo Garret de repente _

—¿Estás seguro?— _preguntó Kate a su lado, de entre todos los clanes ellos eran los menos afectados físicamente, solo algunas laceraciones en sus rostros y su ropa maltratada…_

—Ve tranquila Kate, y regresa, no creerás que dejare que te deshagas de mi tan fácilmente— _le dijo él y ella le besó, despidiéndose…_

—Adelante entonces — _dijo Carlisle y todos volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, solo el grupo al cuidado de Leah se quedo atrás… _

Y entonces marchamos todos en dirección hacia donde se iba definir nuestro futuro, trate de encontrarle sentido al porque de la partida de Alec, pero no quise prestarle más atención, lo más seguro, y no lo culpaba por ello, era que había huido para salvarse…después de todo ahora teníamos realmente una posibilidad de ganar…

* * *

**Bella POV **

Entonces entramos al salón principal… inmediatamente aferré la mano de Edward con fuerza, me gire a ver a Jasper en busca de una explicación, pero el tenia la misma cara de sorpresa que los demás

—Te ves sorprendido Jasper, ¿esperabas otra cosa?_— interrumpió Aro, el paisaje que veíamos ante nosotros era completamente diferente al que imaginábamos, ahí estaban Aro, Cayus y Marcus, sentados en sus tronos tranquilamente, solo Aro se había levantado para saludarnos… había aproximadamente doce vampiros rodeándolos, además un rostro nuevo estaba al lado de Ar, a un metro escaso de él, su melena pelirroja no me permitió identificarla, ¿sería ella la sustituto de Jane?... ¿Dónde estaba mi familia , donde estaban mis amigos?_

—Aro…¿Dónde está Carlisle…?— _preguntó Jasper_— ¿Edward?— _agregó el en busca de una explicación, tal vez el podría averiguarlo con su poder… _

—No puedo Jasper… el ahora tiene su escudo mental… — _dijo Edward mirando a la chica del cabello rojo, que hacia par con sus ojos carmesí_

—Oh! Edward, veo que has decidido unirte a la fiesta, supongo que Vile no pudo detenerte después de todo, y mira… has encontrado a tu Bella, que romántico…encontrarse en un momento como este…— _dijo Aro tranquilo, después se giro a verme_— y tu Bella, no tenías que apresurarte, planeábamos unirlos de nuevo… ¿Dónde está la pequeña?—_ preguntó él, en ese momento la ponzoña lleno mi boca y quise terminarlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a Renesme?_

—Déjala fuera de esto Aro, te hemos hecho una pregunta…— _dijo Edward aferrando mi mano_

—…la cual me gustaría contestar pero me temo que… no lo sé, la guardia tuvo un encuentro con ellos hace unos minutos y no hemos recibido noticias... — _dijo el _

—¿Qué haremos ahora Edward…y si ellos…?— _le dije inmediatamente a Edward_

—No Bella, no nos precipitemos… — _dijo el cerrando sus ojos_— algo me dice que todo saldrá bien… — _dijo Edward ¿sonriendo?_

—Aro… ¿y si te dijera que ahora se lo que pasó… y que no son buenas noticias para ustedes?— _dijo Edward con una sonrisa hacia Aro, él cual se sorprendió un poco, de repente su falta de preocupación no era la misma_

—¿Edward…de que estás hablando hermano?...¿acaso…?— _dijo Jasper y comencé a comprenderlo, tal vez Edward había escuchado a Carlisle, tal vez…_

—Si Jasper, Carlisle sigue con vida, lamento decir que su grupo Aro , no ha tenido la misma suerte…— _dijo Edward remarcando las últimas palabras _

—¿Aro?... — _lo llamo Caius quien ya se encontraba de pie al lado del líder Voluri_—si no tomas una decisión ahora lo hare yo, ya has detenido y tomado malas decisiones por tu estúpida moral y confianza… — _le advirtió éste_

—Yo…— _comenzó Aro, sin lograr articular una palabra mas_

—Tranquilo hermano— _dijo Caius con una sonrisa tétrica hacia Aro_— Entonces, Edward me temo que tendremos que ganar por lo menos esta batalla, así que prepárense para desaparecer… — _finalizó él_

—Bella, quédate detrás de nosotros…utiliza tu escudo…— _me dijo Edward poniéndose frente a mi_

—¿Listos?— _preguntó Jasper y los nuestros tomaron su posición...frente a mí, Benjamín le regalo una última mirada a Tia y Rose hizo lo mismo con Emmett_

—¡Atáquenlos…terminen con ellos!— _exclamo Caius con furia a la guardia que quedaba…yo inmediatamente extendí mi escudo hacia los que estaban a mi lado, aunque no sería de mucha ayuda si la batalla era cuerpo a cuerpo…_

Entonces la columna de hombres que los protegían se dirigió a toda velocidad contra nosotros, nos superaban en número…y probablemente en fuerza, esto no era lo que habíamos planeado… Edward se giro un momento y nuestras miradas se conectaron un segundo…

* * *

**Nessie POV**

_**Horas después…**_

Jake había regresado un par de minutos atrás, se le veía inquieto mas no decía nada…

Seguimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Jake lo rompió

—Nos han visto Alice… —_ dijo el _

—¿de qué hablas Jake?— _preguntó ella_

—Hace un momento, cuando estaba recorriendo los alrededores me percaté que había un grupo rezagado de ellos… , y me observaron, creí que no lo habían hecho pues se marcharon inmediatamente, pero podría jurar que hubo contacto visual…solo que no entiendo…¿Por qué no me atacaron?— _dijo Jake confundido_

—¿Cuántos eran?— _preguntó Alice_

—Cuatro, ¿crees que huyeron? — _preguntó el_

—No lo sé… espero que sí, aunque seamos tu y yo no podríamos contra cuatro de ellos… — _dijo Alice seriamente_

—Me subestimas vampiro…— _dijo Jake poniéndose de pie…_

—No lo hago Jake… tal vez contra tres podría ser de ayuda, pero cuatro… — _respondió ella_

—Tranquilos, seguro ya se han marchado…¿Cómo crees que estén los demás?— _pregunté_

—Espero que bien Nessie, de verdad que si — _dijo Alice_

Pasaron unos minutos, Arjen comenzaba a dar señas de despertar, se movía agitadamente en sus sueños y un minuto después abría sus ojos lentamente…

—¿Ne-Nessie?, ¿Dónde…— _comenzó a preguntar y se levanto rápidamente, pero se había mareado un poco y volvió a caer… _

—Tranquilo, no te muevas, podrías lastimarte…— _le dije y el se sentó a mi lado_

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde están todos?— _dijo tocándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con una mueca de dolor cada vez que pasaba su mano por la zona_

—Las cosas han cambiado Arjen, la lucha tuvo que ser librada… nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos, y Alice y Jacob se han ofrecido a acompañarnos, estaremos bien — _le dije, no quise darle todos los detalles…_

—He…gracias, ¿crees que estén bien…?— _dijo el_

—No lo sé Arjen…— _respondí, entonces observe a tía Alice , y ella estaba con la mirada perdida que la caracterizaba cuando tenía una visión… _

—¿Alice, que pasa?— _preguntó Jake, y ella de repente abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se giro a ver a mi amigo_

—Tenemos que salir de aquí Jake, toma al chico, ¡ahora!— _dijo ella y de repente todo fue muy rápido… _

—¿Qué…?— _comenzó a decir Arjen para quien las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas y no había captado lo que sucedía…o podía suceder…_

—Ellos vienen hacia acá, los chicos que dijiste Jake, alguien más viene con ellos, es Alec… él quiere encargarse del chico…— _explicó Alice_

—Tenemos que salir de aquí… — _dije rápidamente observando a Arjen…¿Por qué les interesaba mi amigo…?_

—Esperen… — _dijo Arjen rápidamente en cuanto Jake se acerco a el_— no necesitan dejarme inconsciente, por favor… — _pidió el_

—Está bien, ¡ahora tómalo Jake!— _concedió tía Alice_

Apenas Jake lo había tomado de los brazos para echárselo a los hombros, una figura apareció frente a nosotros… ni siquiera pudimos dar un paso cuando ya estaban los otros tres flanqueando a Alec…

—¿iban a algún lado?...— _preguntó Alec_

—Deja al muchacho, el es humano…hay reglas— _dijo tia Alice, supuse que se refería que no podían asesinar a un humano a menos que fuera por sobrevivir, esto definitivamente…era asesinato_

—Da la casualidad que mis compañeros estén sedientos, ¿acaso eso no se incluye en las reglas…?— _respondió uno de ellos_

—No dejaremos que lo toquen… — _les dije poniéndome frente a Jake y el inmediatamente me tomo del brazo y me posiciono detrás de el, sin decir ninguna palabra, sus ojos denotaban rabia…_

—Eso está por verse… — _dijo otro de los chicos y se prepararon para atacarnos…_

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas al final: **

Gracias por todos los comentarios, estoy trabajando ahora mismo en el siguiente capítulo, si llegamos a 20 comentarios para el sábado, habrá un nuevo capítulo, iba actualizar desde ayer pero mi internet falló y hasta ahora ha regresado… : ( , pero no os preocupéis he traído incluso a los técnicos a que lo reparen XD!...

Solo quiero remarcar que cuando uso el término "dejar de vivir o sin vida" (algo así…ósea "vida") en los vampiros, significa que dejaran de existir, porque básicamente ellos ya murieron…pero en fin, solo para evitar confusiones ^^…

**Adelanto:** no se si sea bueno ponerles aquí un adelanto porque dejaría la sorpresa para el siguiente, solo voy a poner una frase, díganme sus teorías chicos y chicas

"_¿Alguien ha visto a Jane?"_** Carlisle **

Nos vemos entonces, cuídense

Saludos

**Vyanka **


	41. Capitulo 41 Volterra, El Salón Vulturis

**Notas al inicio:** gracias por todos los comentarios, **les encargo unos mas XD **, cuídense y ahora si a leer , un abrazo

* * *

**Capitulo 41. Volterra, El salón Vulturis**

* * *

**Bella POV **

La columna de hombres se movió rápidamente hacia nosotros, Jasper , Emmett y Edward estaban al frente , Benjamín y Tia estaban detrás de ellos junto a Rosalie, todos me cubrían, en un segundo me gire hacia Benjamín quien había cambiado su postura relajada por una que incluso a los ojos de un vampiro era imponente, cerro sus ojos, recogió su chaqueta hasta los codos y llevo su mano derecha al suelo con tal gracia que me sorprendió el resultado de tal movimiento, una pared de piedra se erigió entre la guardia y los nuestros, deteniéndolos…

Había avanzado mucho en su poder en tan pocos años, ahora podía manipular a su antojo los elementos y esa confianza se veía reflejada en su postura, en sus gestos…Ya no se veía tan infantil después de tal demostración… pero mi repentina alegría se fugo rápidamente , la barrera que había creado Benjamín la cual nos había aislado completamente, comenzaba a moverse de manera extraña, algunos terrones de tierra comenzaban a caer conforme la guardia avanzaba… el silencio que antes llenaba el lugar ahora era sustituido por el sonido de los golpes que hacían al abrirse camino, era como un golpeteo de tambores anunciando la guerra…

— ¿Cuánto crees poder detenerlos?— _preguntó Jasper_

— No será por mucho tiempo— _dijo Benjamín concentrado en su labor_

— Necesitamos más tiempo, nos superan en número y por lo que puedo observar han dejado al grupo elite como reserva…no creo que duremos mucho tiempo contra ellos… necesitamos a los nuestros, ¿Edward que tan lejos están?— _pregunto Jasper adoptando una posición defensiva _

— Llegaran pronto, cada vez son más claros y fuertes sus pensamientos, cinco minutos mínimo… — _respondió Edward_

— Bien…necesitamos aguantar por cinco minutos, Benjamín soltaras la pared y nosotros los atacaremos, no esperan el contraataque rápidamente…¿están listos…? — _preguntó Jasper girándose hacia nosotros…_

— Adelante_…— respondió Emmett una vez mas _

— ¡Ahora Benjamín! — _ordenó Jasper_

Entonces la barrera desapareció y ellos se encontraban frente a nosotros, por la forma en la que actuaban y la fuerza y velocidad que mostraban parecían neófitos, jamás hubiera encontrado la diferencia si no hubiera visto el despliegue técnico que usaban , estaban organizados, preparados para actuar frente a nosotros, sabían las debilidades de cada uno de nosotros así como nuestras fortalezas, me percate de esto al ver que se organizaron en tres grupos al pasar la barrera, uno de estos se fue directamente hacia Tia, otro de estos se fue directamente hacia Rosalie y el otro grupo venia enfocado directamente hacia mi persona, sabían perfectamente que Edward no permitiría que me dañaran, que se me acercaran incluso, pero ni su velocidad pudo evitar que llegaran directamente a mi lado tres de ellos, mi escudo no evitaba los ataques físicos y en cuestión de segundos yo estaba estampada contra la pared a mis espaldas…ni siquiera vi venir el golpe… entonces Jasper estaba frente a mí y Edward me ayudaba a ponerme de pie con sufrimiento reflejado en su cara…

— ¡Agrúpense! — _grito Jasper y en ese momento nos acorralaron contra la pared, tía lucia bastante descompuesta la habían agredido bastante pero no la habían terminado, Rosalie lucia entera pero Emmett se veía bastante lastimado, incluso algo que no había visto en un vampiro… cojeaba al caminar… su cara ya no reflejaba el entusiasmo por la pelea, ahora se veía preocupado por Rosalie y la ira llenaba su rostro…_

— ¿Bella estas bien?— preguntó Jasper dándome la espalda

— Creo que si… — _dije mientras me ponía en pie con la ayuda de Edward _

— Vamos, no es divertido si no se esfuerzan — _dijo uno de la guardia interrumpiéndonos, aunque nos dieron el tiempo necesario para posicionarnos otra vez, ellos solo jugaban con nosotros… _

— Edward… — _le llame cuando vi que la barrera de la guardia se posicionaba una vez más para atacar_

— Solo unos minutos más…podemos hacerlo — _dijo Jasper y todos nos posicionamos defensivamente _

— No tendrán esos minutos, ¡avancen! — _dijo uno de la guardia y entonces me fije que se dirigían hacia Edward…_

— Edward …no! — _grité cuando le alcanzaron_

Y comenzaron a atacarlo frente a mis ojos, ahora ya no se fijaban en nosotras, uno de ellos lo tomo por el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente, incluso su ropa comenzaba a desprenderse por la fuerza que imprimían en cada una de las descargas que le daban pero por alguna razón había algo más que sufrimiento en su rostro…

No me percate que mi escudo se había recorrido y los había dejado desprotegidos , y tampoco había notado que uno de ellos, el que se veía más débil que los demás lo observaba fijamente… inmediatamente extendí mi escudo hasta abarcarlos… y entonces lo sentí , el chico estaba torturando a Edward y no le permitía que se defendiera, inmediatamente Edward tomo una de las manos del que lo estaba castigando y la giro llevándose al chico en el proceso, lo estampo contra el suelo y lo fijo, los demás luchaban contra el resto de la guardia, Emmett y Benjamín se habían unido para atacar a cuatro de ellos, bolas de piedra y tierra alcanzaban a la guardia pero aun así no les infringían gran daño, pero Emmett aprovechaba el descuido y los atacaba…habían pasado solo un par de minutos y solo habíamos logrado deshacernos de uno, cuando tres de ellos, incluso se habían dado el lujo de solo observar…

Mientras Edward se encargaba de desmembrar al chico que lo había golpeado me fije que otro de ellos había decidido unirse a esa batalla, y que Edward no se había percatado de ello, entonces reaccione y me fui de lleno contra él evitando que lastimara a Edward… apenas y alcance a moverlo unos metros cuando el chico ahora tenía la ventaja sobre mí, tenía asegurada una de mis manos y entonces sonrió…

— No debiste de hacer eso… pasará lo quieras o no — _dijo el sonriendo, entonces sujeto mi mano con tal fuerza que escuche el sonido de los huesos de mi mano romperse uno a uno… , era la primera vez que realmente sentía dolor físico después de mi transformación, entonces me gire hacia Edward y él me observaba con terror en su mirada, apenas y regrese mi mirada a mi atacante un golpe en la mitad del abdomen hizo que casi perdiera la conciencia por un segundo…si es que eso era posible, al menos eso fue lo que sentí, si no hubiera tenido retenida mi mano fracturada hubiera salido despedida metros atrás…_

¡Bella!— _escuche a Edward a la distancia, aunque probablemente se encontraba a mi lado…_

Un segundo después deje de escucharlo y la ausencia de su voz me hizo despertar rápidamente de mi estado de desorientación, entonces me gire a verlo y ahí estaba luchando contra dos de ellos, uno de ellos ahora lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras otro lo lastimaba, la ira se apodero de mi mente, no podía perderlo, no lo permitiría…entonces me gire una vez más hacia mi atacante…

No sé cómo es que logre deshacerme de su agarre y esquivar uno de sus golpes, pero lo que supe es que unos segundos después el estaba en el suelo mientras yo lo agredía con rabia y con ira reflejada en cada uno de mis ataques, nunca había luchado con alguien de esta forma pero la forma en la que lo hacía me hacía ver como una experta en el tema, de repente no sé cómo es que comencé a desprender cada una de sus extremidades y arrojarlas a cualquier parte, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya estaba al lado de Edward , tomaba al chico que lo sostenía y lo mandaba directamente contra el otro vampiro que atacaba a Edward, era una nueva fuerza en mi , algo que jamás había sentido, quería terminar con ellos personalmente , quería asegurarme que jamás volverían a poner sus manos sobre mi familia…

— ¿Bella…? — _preguntó Edward sorprendido despertándome de mi estado de euforia_

— ¿estás bien?, los vi atacándote no pude detenerme… _— le dije tocando su rostro lastimado_

— Eso ha sido… impresionante— _me dijo el acariciando mi mano_— no dejas de sorprenderme— _me dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa_

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Edward?— _nos recordó Jasper _

— En cualquier momento cruzaran el pasillo Jasper…¿puedes escucharlos?—_ dijo Edward animado_, _ni siquiera había contado los minutos que llevábamos luchando…_

— No quisiera interrumpir su minuto de alegría pero pudieran darnos una mano por aquí — _interrumpió Emmett quien estaba en el suelo luchando contra dos de ellos quienes lo golpeaban como un saco de arena, apenas y alcanzo a decir eso cuando los demás lo atacaron mas fuerte_

— ¡Emmett… No!— _escuchamos a Rose gritar _

Entonces notamos como los últimos nueve vampiros que quedaban aun en pie se dirigían hacia nosotros, nuestro equipo se veía realmente en desventaja , Rosalie apenas y lograba mantenerse en pie, Emmett ya no podía hacerlo, Tia se encontraba al lado de Benjamín quien ahora protegía a lado de Jasper al grupo de heridos, comparando mis heridas con las de los otros , éstas parecían heridas menores, en cuanto nos percatamos de la situación nos movimos en dirección a ellos haciendo barrera entre los heridos y la guardia… y estos nueve que quedaban se veían intactos, apenas y se observaba un pequeño corte en la mejilla pero nada más…

Entonces uno de ellos tomo a Jasper del cuello y lo levanto con fuerza, mostro sus colmillos y comenzó a lastimarlo, nosotros lidiábamos contra los demás y nos era imposible ayudarlo… me sentí inútil…justo cuando los cortes a Jasper se tornaron más determinantes, más mortíferos un estruendo desvió la atención de la guardia, de repente Jasper yacía en el suelo inmóvil, pero seguía completo, seguía con nosotros…

Una nube de humo irrumpió en el salón, los ancianos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente…

Después entre el humo fueron apareciendo las figuras que tanto esperábamos... una sonrisa de alivio recorrió mi rostro…

* * *

**Jane POV **

— ¡Jasper_!— grito Carlisle entrando al salón, la manada nos sobrepaso a los del frente y se movieron en dirección a la guardia que estaba atacando a Jasper y los demás, los rodearon y éstos no se movieron ni un milímetro… todo había terminado para ellos… _

La otra parte de los vampiros se movieron frente a los ancianos y resguardaron la salida para que les fuera imposible una forma de escape…

Las miradas en los lideres Volturis atrajeron mi atención, me acerque a ellos…

— Así es como pagas nuestro cuidado hacia ti por siglos… — _dijo Marco, una vez que estuve frente a ellos, me gire a ver a Carlisle quien observaba a los heridos, todos los Cullen estaban rodeando a los heridos, ninguno ponía atención a los ancianos ahora…_

— ¿De verdad crees que ellos te aceptaran o que podrás cambiar?... no puedes hacerlo Jane, tú no eres como ellos, tarde o temprano terminaras dándote cuenta del error que has cometido — _dijo Caius visiblemente molesto_

— Tienen razón, he cometido un error… — _les dije y muchos de nuestro lado se sorprendieron con mis palabras… _

— Eso es pequeña, regresa con nosotros— _dijo Aro mostrándome sus brazos_

— Debí de hacer esto ya muchas décadas atrás… — _les dije y Aro escondió sus brazos inmediatamente, creí ver tristeza y resignación en su mirada…pero los otros no ocultaban su aversión hacia mi persona, si no estuviera rodeada por aquellos que quisieran matarles…yo ya no estaría aquí _

— Ya verás… pronto estarás sola, ni siquiera Alec estará a tu lado, ni siquiera tu humano…— _dijo Caius remarcando la última palabra…_

— ¿Qué…?—_ ¿Dónde está Alec…?, ¿Cómo sabían sobre Arjen?... _

— Ah …te estarás preguntando donde es que se encuentra Alec, ¿no es cierto?— _dijo Caius acercándose un poco yo automáticamente di un paso hacia atrás_— permíteme aclarar tu duda, hace unos minutos uno de los chicos de la guardia que revisaban el perímetro regresó , y nos brindo información , misma que Alec creyó pertinente escuchar, ¿tu humano está a solo unos kilómetros de aquí cierto?, y ¿no está con ellos la niña inmortal?… — _explicó él , ¿Alec no haría eso , ¿creería que lo perdonaría después de que…, no , tenía que evitarlo, aunque tuviese que terminar con él, pero no permitiría que dañaran a Arjen…_

— No podr…

— …Pues no lo estarán por mucho tiempo— _interrumpió el_— tu hermano ha decidido terminar con la razón por la cual lo abandonaste, y como somos unos lideres benevolentes decidimos otorgarle la oportunidad de hacerlo… — _dijo Caius y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro…_

— Arjen… — _suspiré_

— Vamos, ve con ellos, se testigo antes de que se convierta en cenizas y solo forme un recuerdo… — _dijo Marcus y lo observe sonreír, era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo… y me aseguraría que fuera la última…_

— Inmediatamente me gire y corrí directamente hacia la salida, los que la protegían ni siquiera pusieron resistencia al ver mis intenciones, tres nómadas me brindaron el paso, incluso uno de ellos se ofreció en acompañarme, pero ni siquiera le preste atención, ahora mi objetivo era alcanzar a Alec y proteger a Arjen, sea cual fuese el precio…

* * *

**Bella POV **

_**Minutos antes…**_

Todo había terminado, no había forma en la que ellos tuvieran una oportunidad ahora, no solo les superábamos en número, por que los hacíamos, fácilmente había tres de nosotros por cada uno de ellos, también estaba la guardia "elite" totalmente rodeada y sin oportunidad de hacer si quiera un movimiento en falso…eso les costaría la vida, mi principal preocupación ahora que las cosas se habían tranquilizado era Edward, jamás lo había visto como ahora, tan herido, tan susceptible… tan feliz

— Tranquila Bella, estoy bien— _dijo él mientras tocaba una de sus heridas con temor a lastimarlo aun mas , el tomo mi mano y la sujeto con fuerza_— …todo ha terminado— _agregó con una sonrisa , yo ni siquiera le conteste, el hecho de que él me asegurara que todo estaría bien me lleno de otro tipo de energía , esta misma me llevo a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia _

— Ouch…— _se quejo un poco, yo inmediatamente me aleje_

— Lo siento…— _me disculpé, pero el volvió a tomar mis manos y las llevo a su espalda, rehaciendo el abrazo, entonces besó mi frente…_

_— Prefiero el dolor a estar alejado un segundo más de ti…_ — _me dijo y me acurruque mas a él _

— Mírate te han lastimado muy a costa de mis intentos por protegerte, ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? — _me dijo tomando mi mentón con tal delicadeza que apenas y sentí sus dedos, entonces Carlisle se giró y también tomo mi rostro, me miro concienzudamente …_

— Estará bien Edward, te recuperas muy rápido Bella— _dijo él con una sonrisa y después se giro para continuar ayudando a los heridos, ¿es que me veía realmente lastimada?, no fue hasta ese momento que recordé mi mano fracturada, pero cuando la lleve frente a mi rostro para observarla una vez más, sentí que ya podía moverla y que el dolor era considerablemente menor…_

— …todo ha terminado— _le dije finalmente, tenía que decírmelo una vez más, simplemente no podía creerlo, habíamos ganado…habíamos sobrevivido, él asintió una vez mas y me abrazo, de repente una imagen vino a mi mente…_

— Renesme…— _le dije_

— Pronto estaremos con ella… — _me aseguró _

Me separe un poco de él y tome su mano, decidí hablar con Carlisle, necesitaba saber qué es lo que había pasado en nuestra corta ausencia… me gire para ver a los que lo acompañaban pero no pude ver a Leah ni a Seth , me angustie rápidamente…

— Carlisle , ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?—_ pregunte_

— Han sido cinco perdidas de nuestro lado Bella… , Mary , Randall y tres de la manada…— _dijo él con una mirada de tristeza_

— No…. ¿Dónde está Seth…y Leah?— _pregunté automáticamente, no podían haber…, no Seth era apenas un niño… y Leah no…_

— Tranquila Bella, Leah ha sido herida pero estará bien , Seth se ha quedado con ella porque no podía avanzar, Garret y dos más de la manada los acompañan, claro que hay muchos heridos y de gravedad, pero sabes que los nuestros se recuperan muy rápido, creo que Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie han sido los más afectados de nuestro equipo… pero siguen aquí que es lo que importa … —_dijo Carlisle más tranquilo, me gire a ver a Rosalie quien estaba a lado de Emmett y Esme los abrazaba a ambos con una mueca de preocupación propia de una madre _

— Gracias a que ustedes llegaron… si no lo hubieran hecho ellos… — _dije rápidamente_

— Si Carlisle, por un segundo creí que todo iba a terminar… — _dijo Jasper_ _quien ya podía por lo menos mover sus brazos, su recuperación iba a ser mas difícil debido al número de heridas infringidas en su cuerpo _

— Fue increíble lo que hicieron, mantenerse en pie contra esta guardia fue… , simplemente no entiendo cómo es que han aguantado…cuando entre y los vi creí lo peor, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi existencia…— _dijo Carlisle_

— Benjamín ha sido una pieza clave, Jasper como siempre ha sido un excelente estratega y los demás solo hicimos lo necesario para mantenernos en pie… además debiste ver a mi Bella, ella fue… simplemente impresionante, me ha salvado más de una vez — _dijo Edward girándose hacia mi _

— No iba a perderte después de todo… — _le dije estrechándolo_

— Creo que necesitamos finalizar esto Carlisle— _dijo Jasper después de unos minutos _

— Lo se… — _dijo el comenzando a avanzar hacia el otro extremo del salón_

— Iré con él — _dijo Edward soltando mi mano con cuidado_

— Iremos…— _le dije y tome su mano una vez mas_

—Entonces avanzamos detrás de Carlisle, Jasper quien se había recuperado un poco avanzó también, pero con paso pausado, de repente una figura apareció a su lado

— ¡Jasper!— dijo Peter palmeando el hombro de Jasper , quien puso una mueca de dolor ante tal movimiento

— ¡Peter!... ¡estás bien!— _dijo este otro abrazando a su amigo_

Nosotros seguimos caminando, veíamos las caras de nuestros acompañantes, sus rostros descompuestos y las ropas algo rasgadas, el aroma a muerte se respiraba cada instante, el humo proveniente de la otra sala traspasaba las barreras y llenaba todos los espacios, me gire a ver a la manada quien resguardaba a la guardia que quedaba, los miembros de la guardia se veían nerviosos, muchos cuyos rostros reflejaban ira hace unos minutos ahora reflejaban angustia y ansiedad, como si al primer descuido fueran a salir huyendo, pero eso no iba a pasar…

Entonces me percaté de aquellos por quienes habíamos venido en primer lugar, los que antes fueron los líderes del clan más poderoso en el mundo fantástico, ahora estaban perdidos en su miseria y perdición, y ellos los sabían, Aro mantenía la mano de la chica que lo acompañaba…¿tratando de tranquilizarla?, su escudo físico, Renata, había huido desde que Chelsea había muerto, pues ya nada los ataba como clan después de su desaparición, Caius se observaba iracundo sin embargo era más su nerviosismo, su cara se torno en una mueca difícil de explicar , sus ojos rojos interceptaban a cada uno de nosotros…si las miradas matasen… , por ultimo Marcus había tomado una vez más su trono y observaba angustiado la escena, sin embargo el orgullo que mostraba era algo incluso de respetarse…bueno tal vez no…

Entonces Carlisle rompió el silencio

— Ha terminado, ustedes nos han llevado a esto , a su propio fin… — _les dijo _

— Carlisle… yo , lo siento amigo mío, se que nunca podrás perdonarme por lo que hemos hecho, pero quisiera que supieras que jamás fue mi intención hacerle algún daño a tu familia… — _explicó Aro con una cara de total arrepentimiento … como si fuéramos a creerle…_

— ¡Cállate! , y tu Carlisle si vas a tener el valor de terminarnos, vamos hazlo ya… — _demandó Caius fingiendo valor_

— No Caius, he tomado mis decisiones basadas en tus arranques de ira y de ambición, ve a lo que nos has llevado— _dijo Aro extendiendo una de sus manos señalando el caos que se percibía en el lugar_— Carlisle, sé que es mucho pedir, pero quisiera que dejaras que la chica sobreviva, ella no es como nosotros, ella podría… — _dijo girándose hacia la chica de cabello rojizo_

— ¿ahora estas de su lado Aro?, es muy tarde para eso ¿no lo crees?— _dijo Marcus_ _molesto_

— Aro… no puedo prometerte eso, ya muchas veces nos han engañado, ¿cómo se que esta vez dices la verdad?— _interrumpió Carlisle…_

— Simone, puedes detenerte, todo estará bien…¿Edward? — _preguntó Aro una vez que la chica se alejo un poco de ellos, ¿quería que leyera su mente?, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Edward transmitiera los pensamientos de Aro _

— La chica lleva con ellos un par de meses solamente Carlisle, la han convertido y tiene la habilidad de Bella, no tuvo que convertirse en neófito por completo, no ha cazado más que lo suficiente para sobrevivir… la decisión es tuya — _dijo Edward…¿hablaba en serio, perdonarían su vida?_

— ¿puedes leerla?— _preguntó Carlisle señalando a la joven asustada_

— No, ella es como Bella, no puedo hacerlo… — _aclaró Edward_

— ¿Simone?... ¿es cierto lo que dicen?, ¿tu no eres como ellos?— _preguntó Carlisle amablemente, la chica angustiada se acomodó en una esquina, temblaba de pies a cabeza, se había acurrucado tomando sus rodillas con sus manos y sollozaba, se le veía realmente nerviosa…me recordó a la joven Bree , la neófito asustada que habíamos conocido años atrás… _

— Yo… no quise, ellos… , yo creí que…— _dijo ella en pausas _

— Tranquila, todo estará bien Simone— _le seguro Aro y ella pareció escucharlo_

— ¿está diciendo realmente la verdad Edward?— _le pregunte_

— La chica está confundida, básicamente es una neófita, no entiende mas del mundo más lo que ellos le han enseñado… eso es lo que piensa Aro— _me respondió él_

— Está bien Aro, la chica no morirá… — _dijo Carlisle un momento después, su cara ahora no reflejaba la angustia que sentía en un principio_

— Gracias Amigo, ahora puedo irme tranquilo— _dijo Aro finalmente, ¿ seguros que no estaba fingiendo?_

— esperen… ¿no quisieran saber dónde está la pequeña traidora?— _dijo Caius una vez que Carlisle dio un paso hacia ellos, y toda nuestra línea junto con el_

— ¿alguien ha visto a Jane?— _interrumpió Carlisle, entonces me gire, la había olvidado, ¿Dónde se había metido?_

— Muy bien Carlisle… lo has intuido — _dijo Caius con una sonrisa macabra_

— Edward, tienen que ir , Alec planea terminar con el chico, no se molestaran en detenerse por su pequeña también… — _dijo Aro de pronto, incluso dio un paso…entonces lo comprendí, Jane no dejaría que dañaran a Arjen y se había marchado para evitarlo… mi pequeña_

— ¿Edward?— _le dije_

— Carlisle tengo que ir, ellos… —_ dijo Edward inmediatamente después de leer a Aro, se giro hacia mí con una mueca de dolor _

— No…. Renesme—_entonces solté la mano de Edward, me gire rápidamente hacia la salida y observe que varios me siguieron, Edward iba solo un paso detrás de mí…_

Recorrí los pasillos rápidamente, salí por el lugar donde habíamos entrado, cuando salimos era el amanecer en las calles de Volterra , el cielo se observaba de una coloración anaranjada, el sol salía por el este y había pocas personas recorriendo las calles, una exposición ahora ya no me importaba, los humanos podían creer lo que quisieran , no iba a detenerme , tenía que llegar con Renesme, me gire solo un momento para ver los que me seguían, y solo estaba Edward , detrás de él en las obras del lugar de donde habíamos salido se observaban las diferentes siluetas de los otros que nos habían seguido, ellos no nos acompañarían ahora…

Tenía que confiar en que Jake y Alice hubieran logrado escapar, Alice tuvo que haber visto algo, Alice tenía que haberlos salvado… o tal vez Jane habría llegado y habría convencido a Alec de marcharse…tenían que estar bien… tenía que creerlo al menos

De repente sentí una mano cerrarse junto a la mía, era Edward, ni siquiera me gire a verlo, solo la estreche con fuerza y aumente la velocidad…

**TBC **

* * *

**Notas al final: **

Lamento la tardanza, resulta que ayer me forzaron a cumplir las horas de práctica que había perdido por la enfermedad la semana pasada, así que desde el sábado a las 8 am estoy en el hospital , por lo que no me permitió subir el fic, estoy algo (muchito) cansada por lo que les pido que el adelanto se los de en la semana, prometo subirlo

Sin más por el momento, cuídense

Un abrazo enorme

**Vyanka **


	42. Capitulo 42 Volterra , Complicaciones

**Chicos y chicas: **perdón por la tardanza, **les encargo sus comentarios, no habrá actualización hasta que lleguemos a 20-25**, en las notas al final esta mi explicación, ahora si a leer…

**Capitulo 42. Volterra , Complicaciones**

**Jake POV **

Entonces ellos se movieron para atacarnos, inmediatamente me posicione frente a Nessie, Alice se acomodó a mi lado y adoptó una posición defensiva, se giró un segundo antes de que la barrera de vampiros impactara contra nosotros… vi miedo en su mirada, entonces ella se giró hacia nuestros atacantes

—No pasaran mas allá de nosotros, si piensan lastimar al humano, tendrán que pasarnos primero…—_ les dije una vez que estuvieron frente a nosotros, si bien el chico no me agradaba, era un humano y mi obligación era resguardar su vida, ellos se movían rápidamente tratando de encontrar un espacio para llegar al chico, Alec observaba cauteloso detrás de ellos; Entonces, uno de ellos avanzó peligrosamente hacia Alice, el baile que se había conservado segundos antes para no permitirles avanzar había terminado abruptamente, ni siquiera pude observar lo que había pasado, cuando me gire hacia Alice pude ver que sus brazos se encontraban extendidos y respiraba agitadamente, sus pupilas dilatadas y un gruñido salía entre sus dientes, no pude entender la razón de que se encontrara de esa forma, hasta que metros delante, un árbol cayó quebrado en dos partes… ella se había encargado del vampiro, nunca creí que la enana tuviera tanta fuerza, casi sentí orgullo de luchar a su lado, podía observar que no permitiría que lastimaran a Nessie tanto como yo… _

—¡Bien hecho, Alice! — _le dije sin descuidar mi vista de los otros dos que todavía miraban perplejos a mi acompañante, me giré un poco hacia ella también observando a los otros dos y ella me miraba… me sacó la lengua y después se rió un poco _

—Porque siempre tienen que sorprenderse… — _dijo ella con un tono agudo, casi quejándose, yo me reí ante su gesto infantil y negué con la cabeza_

—Yo solo decí…— _comencé y entonces todo a mi alrededor se fue tornando lejano, como en un sueño, ya no veía claramente, apenas y escuchaba lo que me rodeaba, me giré hacia Nessie y pude ver su cara de preocupación, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, ¿Por qué lucia tan preocupada?... entonces un aro de luz comenzó a formarse hasta cubrir por completo a Nessie, era una luz cegadora que se iba cerrando hacia el centro de mi vista…ya solo podía ver su rostro…_

—¿Jake?.....¡¡ Jake!!— _la escuche gritar desgarradoramente… y fue lo último que alcance a escuchar _

* * *

**Nessie POV **

Todo cambio en un parpadeo, hace unos segundos Jake y Alice reían confiados, de repente Jacob comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, su mirada se había perdido , era como si su mente no se encontrara entre nosotros, me gire a observar rápidamente a Alec, su mirada clavada en Jake, entonces lo supe…

—¿Jake?...¡¡¡Jake!!!— _grite y trate de acercarme a él, pero entonces tía Alice se puso frente a mí, impidiéndome el avance_

—Nessie…espera — _me dijo ella y comenzó a avanzar hacia Jake, poniéndose frente a los tres … _

—¡No!...— _grite cuando vi que el chico que ella había lanzado lejos se les unía y entonces ellos decidían acercarse al encontrar la oportunidad perfecta, dos de ellos se enfocaron en Alice, mientras que el otro se fue directamente hacia Jacob, yo aun mantenía a Arjen escondido detrás de mí, el temblaba violentamente, y trataba de formar frases incoherentes… _

Entonces todo pasó rápidamente…

Por un segundo olvide a tía Alice y me enfoque en Jake, El vampiro se acercó sonriendo hacia éste, quien no se movía, ni hablaba, solo se mantenía en pie, como hipnotizado… , lo tomó del cuello y mi corazón se agitó violentamente…si Alec tenía que estar concentrado con Jake, ¿podría yo ayudar y no poner en peligro a mi amigo al mismo tiempo?, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces…

—Arjen , no te muevas de aquí... — _le dije mientras me giraba, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y entre su respiración agitada me contestó… _

—Ve con el… — _me dijo , entendiendo la desventaja que significaba para Jake el enfrentarse en ese estado _

—Gracias…— _le dije_

Me acerque hacia el hombre que mantenía a Jake y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo llevó una de sus manos cerradas en un puño hacia el pecho de Jake , yo grité , entonces él se giró hacia mí, y su mano se impacto de lleno con el cuerpo de mi amigo mandándolo lejos, una línea de arboles detrás de nosotros había desaparecido junto con Jake…

—Pagaras por eso— _le dije , lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas, mi respiración estaba al compas de mis latidos…la ira inundaba cada porción que estaba ocupada por el miedo de perderlo, ahora el deseo interminable de acabar con el vampiro frente a mi lo llenaba _

Corrí los pocos metros que nos distanciaban y lo ataque de frente, nunca había luchado contra alguien, nunca había tenido la necesidad de usar toda mi fuerza , pero ahora la vida de otros y la mía propia corrían peligro si no lo hacía…

El sonido que se produjo cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron alcanzó todo el bosque, a lo lejos escuche a las aves huir de sus escondites, tome su cuello una vez que logre derribarlo, y con mi mano libre tome una de sus manos, lo asegure al piso tanto como pude, evitando que su mano libre me hiriera, claramente era más fuerte y rápido de lo que yo podría ser…

Después de forcejear por un par de minutos en los que me había hecho diferentes laceraciones con la mano libre, él sonrió… y dejo de luchar , yo me desconcerté ante tal acción sin soltar el agarre…un segundo después yo estaba en la posición en la que él había estado segundos antes, solo había estado jugando conmigo… me mantenía sujeta por el cuello y con una de sus manos sujetaba mis brazos por encima de mi rostro… todo había terminado

Me gire hacia tía Alice quien luchaba con dificultad contra dos de ellos, sus pasos ya no eran tan coordinados y gráciles como en un principio, ahora titubeaba, una última mirada de terror fue lo que recibí de su parte antes de que fuera despedida por uno de ellos hacia el bosque, su pequeño cuerpo desapareció de mi vista… ya ni siquiera tenía energía para forcejear con mi atacante quien respiraba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro…

—Hueles delicioso — _me dijo él mientras recorría mi cabello con su rostro… trate de forcejar contra él, pero un segundo después un sonido y el dolor más agudo que había sentido en mi vida rompieron mi atención… había quebrado uno de mis brazos, podía sentir como mi hueso se fracturaba ante la presión que el había ejercido… en segundos ya no sabía nada del mundo exterior… solo estaba el dolor…_

* * *

**Arjen POV **

Arjen y Alice habían sido derrotados un segundo antes, mi atención se centraba en Nessie quien estaba sometida por uno de ellos, quería hacer algo, quería terminar con esto, quitar al vampiro de su agarre y decirle a Nessie que todo estaría bien…

Pero no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera moverme mi cuerpo no respondía… entonces un sonido distrajo mi atención y observe a Nessie proferir un grito desgarrador, mientras se retorcía entre los brazos del vampiro, una última mirada en la que ella parecía perder el conocimiento, entonces todo había terminado… ya no veía nada, ya no sentía nada…

* * *

**Jane POV **

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, hace un par de minutos un estruendo cruzó el bosque, era como el trueno que precede a la tormenta, ya había comenzado la lucha…

Crucé la última línea de arboles que me separaban de donde podía percibir el aroma de Arjen con más fuerza… y ahí estaba… solo

—libera a la chica, Dough —_ escuche a Alec decir, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de mi presencia_

—pero esto comenzaba a ser divertido…— _se quejo el otro _

—Ella no es nuestro objetivo…— _le dijo Alec y se giró hacia Arjen quien tenía sus manos convertidas en puños mientras su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza , entonces la línea de vampiros se formo frente a él, y de repente Alec estaba frente a Arjen _

—Creí que serias mas especial, no entiendo como ella pudo elegirte…— _le dijo Alec mientras lo observaba, y dio un paso hacia él_

—Detente Alec— _decidí intervenir… y me puse entre los dos, su mirada ni siquiera mostraba sorpresa_

—Si estás aquí significa que todo ha terminado, o ¿me equivoco?— _me dijo él cabizbajo_

—No, todo ha terminado, ¿Por qué haces esto? , creí que no querías lastimarme — _le dije _

—Todo esto es por ti Jane, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, si él no existe tú serás más feliz, serás libre de elegir… — _me dijo él como si fuera obvio…_

—No tengo nada que elegir Alec, ya tomé una decisión, y lamento que no estés de acuerdo con ella…pero no dejare que te le acerques — _le dije _

—Bien… sabes que no puedo luchar contra ti — _dijo él y sus ojos se concentraron en un punto detrás de mí, me giré hacia Arjen y vi como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco… sabia que el poder de Alec en humanos podía tornarse mortal si él lo deseaba, sabía que podía llegar a producir tal nivel de hipnosis que podría hacerlos dejar de respirar y llevarlos a la muerte, no podía permitirlo… entonces contraataqué, no quería luchar contra él, creí que sería más fácil al ver que pusiera la vida de Arjen en peligro, pero aun así fue difícil concentrar mi poder en su mente…_

—Jane_…— dijo Alec mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, sus ojos cerrados tratando de huir al dolor… entonces los otros vampiros que se fijaban en Arjen, ahora se concentraban en mi…pude ver como todos ellos se movían hacia mí , en un segundo me tenían sujeta dos de ellos y el otro comenzaba a golpearme… _

—¡No!— _gritó Alec, peo ellos ya no lo escuchaban, su concentración estaba dirigida a mi persona, sentía cada ataque sin poder hacer nada, los otros dos trituraban mis brazos con su agarre, si me movía unos centímetros me libraría de mis extremidades… observé a Alec detrás de ellos, su rostro se veía dividido, observaba a Arjen y después a mí, sabía que tenía el camino libre hacia él , sabía que podía terminarlo…sin embargo no tomaba ninguna decisión_

—Alec…— _le llame, esperando que no se dirigiera hacia Arjen, no podía provocarlo, cualquier detalle podría cambiar su decisión… entonces su cuerpo se relajó, y su rostro se giro hacia abajo, claramente decepcionado… unos segundos después se irguió nuevamente, y ya no miraba a Arjen, su mirada estaba conectada con la mía… hasta que un puño me hizo girar mi rostro de manera en la que me tomo segundos recuperar la poca conciencia que me quedaba… _

—¡Jane!, ¡no!—_ escuche la voz de Arjen _

—¡Les he dicho que se detengan! —_ escuché su voz a lo lejos, aunque probablemente estaba frente a mí, un segundo después ya no sentía el agarre que me sostenía, y simplemente me desvanecí , apenas podía abrir los ojos…me habían lastimado más de lo que pensaba, forcé mi mirada hacia donde venían los sonidos de ataque, y solo pude observar una figura difuminada frente a mí, que se debatía contra otras tres formas… ya no alcanzaba a mantener mi mirada, ya no podía mantener mi atención, cerré mis ojos, dándome por vencida… _

Mientras yacía casi inconsciente solo podía escuchar los chirridos metálicos que se originaban a mi alrededor, no podía percibir el origen de tales lamentos, solo esperé a que todo terminara…

* * *

**Bella POV **

En menos de lo que esperábamos ya habíamos alcanzado el rastro de Jane, "Estamos muy cerca Bella, todo estará bien" me había asegurado Edward, pero algo no me permitía tranquilizarme, algo no me dejaba pensar claramente, no era cualquier persona en peligro, era mi Renesme

Un minuto después cruzábamos la última línea de arboles, casi podía seguir el rastro de Jane, era tan fuerte, tal vez como dijo Edward…todo estaría bien.

Cuando cruzamos el ultimo árbol, nuestra piel choco directamente contra los rayos de luz que llenaban el pequeño claro, levante mi vista y la vi… mis peores pesadillas tomaban vida ante mis ojos, Renesme estaba recostada en el suelo, inmóvil, uno de sus brazos estaba dispuesto en una posición que aclaraba que estaba completamente roto… ni siquiera me fije en la batalla que se libraba a unos pocos metros…

—Ve con ella — _me dijo Edward mientras él se dirigía hacia el grupo de vampiros luchando… yo inmediatamente estaba al lado de mi pequeña… _

Me acerque con cautela a su cuerpo, estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera me percate si respiraba o no, tome un mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro y lo puse detrás de su oído, la habían lastimado, podía ver diferentes puntos sangrantes, toque su mejilla, quería percatarme, no, quería convencerme de que esto era una pesadilla, que esto no era real…

—Mi Nessie— _dije acercándome más a ella, la abrace con cuidado de no lastimarla más, pero ella no respondía, sentía como mi vida se escapaba ante mis ojos, cada segundo que no obtenía respuesta yo me acercaba mas a mi propia muerte… pero ahí estaba, débil , pero presente… su corazón… , conforme le puse atención al hermoso sonido que escuchaba me percaté que aumentaba en frecuencia, y también en intensidad, era como si su corazón estuviera despertando…_

—Ma- mama…— _y escuché un sonido aun más perfecto que su corazón…su voz _

—Nessie, ¿Qué te han hecho?, estarás bien lo prometo — _le dije_

—A-Arjen… Ja..ke — _alcanzo a decir ella abriendo un poco sus ojos_

—Tranquila Nessie, papa se está encargando de todo ahora… — _la tranquilicé, ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos y me giré hacia Edward_

* * *

**Edward POV **

Unos segundos antes…

Entramos al claro donde estaba Nessie, por más que me enfocaba no podía percibir sus pensamientos desde hace un rato, sabía que había peleado con uno de los vampiros , de repente todo se había oscurecido, al entrar y obsérvala mientras yacía en el duro suelo, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en venganza, trate de escuchar mas allá de mis sentidos ordinarios… y ahí estaba , su corazón, débil sin embargo ahí estaba , viendo todo el panorama con Jane en el suelo mientras uno de los vampiros que luchaba contra Alec se giraba hacia ella indefensa, decidí intervenir… ni siquiera me pregunté el porqué Alec estaba luchando a favor de Jane, solo sabía que tenía que terminar esto…

—Ve con ella — _le dije a Bella, ella se desvaneció, un segundo después estaba frente a Nessie_

Entonces yo avance ante el vampiro que se había escapado de la defensa de Alec quien recibía numerosos ataques por parte de sus agresores, éste vampiro había llegado a lado de Jane ante la sorprendida mirada de terror de parte de Alec…entonces interviné, lo tome directamente del cuello al ver que no me había visto aproximarme, y lo sujete con tal fuerza e ira que un par de segundos después su cuerpo ya no formaba parte de su cabeza, gruñí con fuerza y decidí terminar con los otros dos que atacaban a Alec, no porque quisiera ayudarlo, solo quería terminarlos por mi propia cuenta, supe inmediatamente que uno de ellos había lastimado a Nessie…a él , lo guarde para el final…

Apenas acabe con el segundo vampiro cuando el otro ya había intentado escapar, había alcanzado la línea del bosque cuando le alcance, todavía cargaba una porción de su compañero conmigo…

—¿pensabas ir a algún lado?, tu no tendrás su misma suerte— _le dije mientras arrojaba frente a él una de las extremidades que segundos antes formaban parte de su amigo…_

—Alec nos obligó , yo no tengo problemas contra ti , déjame ir— _demandó el, pero sabía que mentía _

—Que mala suerte que no sepas que puedo leer tu mente… y tienes razón , deberías de temerme… estas acabado — _le dije respondiendo a sus pensamientos y entonces me acerque a él… tome una de sus manos y la forcé a tornarse contra su eje arrancándola de tajo, después tome la otra e hice lo mismo, entonces quebré cada una de sus piernas, nunca había actuado de manera tan bestial, jamás tan instintivo, pero deje que mi instinto se apoderara de mi mente, y actué con toda la ira que había almacenado… _

Después de unos minutos decidí terminarlo finalmente, controle al monstruo que llevo dentro y lo termine, mi respiración, aunque no necesaria, estaba agitada, ya ni siquiera podía sentir mi ponzoña, era como si hubiera terminado con ella al usarla con el vampiro…

Me giré una vez que había terminado de incinerarse cada centímetro de su estructura, Alec estaba frente a Jane, quien aun se mantenía inconsciente, para un vampiro era muy difícil llegar a ese punto, tenían que haberla lastimado lo suficiente, casi terminarla…, ni siquiera me fije cuando Arjen se acerco a Bella quien mantenía en un abrazo a Nessie que estaba aun en el suelo…

—Nessie— _dije una vez que me acerque, el joven inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba asustado_

—Todo ha terminado… — _le dije , pero aun así no se acercó_

—¿Có-como esta ella?...Ne-Nessie— _dijo él con dificultad, me gire hacia mi pequeña y tome una de sus manos acariciándola, hacerle saber que estaba con ella_

—Estará bien…es muy fuerte— _dijo Bella casi sonriendo, pero aun así podía notar su preocupación en cada una de las palabras…_

—¿lo estará, cierto Edward?, no despierta…— _preguntó hablando ella una vez más, si podíamos sentir su corazón…no era muy tarde para ella, estaría bien, mis genes tenían que servir de alguna manera… _

—Esta muy cansada Bella, la han lastimado realmente, ha sido muy valiente— _le dije mientras leía los pensamientos de mi pequeña, solo pensaba en …._

—Tengo que buscar a Jake y a Alice, probablemente estén peor que Nessie… —_ le dije a Bella_

—Yo me quedare con ella… — _me dijo Bella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Renesme_

—¿podría acompañarlo? quisiera…hacer algo por ustedes, ya han arriesgado lo suficiente_…— dijo el chico, realmente no me serviría su compañía, pero sabía que el chico se sentiría realmente mal consigo mismo si no lo aceptaba _

—Claro… ¿tu estas bien?— _pregunté _

—No han dejado que me toquen… — _dijo el_

—De haberlo hecho créeme, no estarías aquí…— _le dije y él agacho su rostro_

—Lo se… — _dijo el cabizbajo_

—Vamos… — _dije interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ya había tenido suficiente al ver todo lo que podíamos hacer… para un humano lo que habíamos hecho no era más diferente que ver como sacrificaban a un animal…_

—Espera Edward… ¿Qué hay de él? — _dijo Bella señalando a Alec_

—El no será más un problema… quiere demasiado a Jane como para lastimar al chico… — _le aseguré, había leído la mente del chico, si no me hubiera asegurado que no corríamos peligro, no hubiera confiado en el…_

—¿Cómo esta ella?... ¿Quién es él? — _dijo Arjen mientras se giraba hacia Jane…_

—Se recuperará… y lo demás después lo sabrás… — _le dije_ — No es seguro que te acerques, no podría contar con un ataque sorpresivo de su parte— _le dije aclarando su duda en sus pensamientos _

Entonces lo lleve conmigo, no podía correr a mi velocidad pues él me acompañaba, pero en un par de minutos estábamos frente al bosque…

—Ve por ese lado… yo cubriré esta parte— _le dije aunque en realidad planeaba buscar toda la región, pero él no lo sabría… _

—Está bien, los encontraré, no te defraudare… — _me dijo seguro de sí mismo y comenzó a correr entre los arboles… _

Unos segundos después seguí el rastro de Alice, y después de un par de arboles retorcidos y uno más totalmente dividido en dos la encontré hecha un ovillo entre las ramas, su cuerpo diminuto se veía realmente lastimado, apenas y se movía, se quejaba mientras decía una que otra incoherencia, su aguda voz me hizo sonreír…

—Alice…

—Tardaste mucho… creí que eras más rápido— _me dijo ella girando sus ojos_— ahora , sácame de aquí ¿quieres?— _me pidió y yo la ayude a levantarse, era tan extraño observarla totalmente frágil, tan humana, mientras la ayudaba se quejo un par de veces _

—Todo ha terminado Alice… gracias por cuidar de ella… _— le dije mientras le ayudaba poner uno de sus brazos en mi hombro _

—No lo he hecho muy bien ¿cierto?, lo lamento— _dijo ella con un tono triste en su voz…_

—Ella estará bien, tú lo sabes…— _le dije_

—Si, lo sé con seg… — _dijo ella, pero entonces sus ojos se perdieron y supe lo que estaba pasando, leí inmediatamente las imágenes tal y como le llegaban, estaba Arjen corriendo por el bosque y de repente una figura lo atacaba por la espalda y … _

—¡Corre Edward, ¡corre! — _me dijo ella soltándose de mi brazo, ya se podía mantener en pie e hice lo que me dijo, corrí en dirección hacia el chico, tenía que alcanzarlo , no permitiría que le lastimaran, no ahora…_

Mientras corría una esencia conocida capto mi atención, era Jake…y estaba muy cerca de la esencia del chico… ¿habría sido el él atacante?, no, el no haría tal cosa…no cuando lastimaría a Nessie

Entonces lo alcance , y mis sospechas se aclaraban frente a mis ojos , ahí estaba Jake, luchando…no, terminando al vampiro que atacaría a Arjen… pero un nuevo olor atacó a mis sentidos….sangre humana…y mucha de ella…

Seguí el aroma hasta que llegue detrás de unas ramas… ahí estaba el chico, inconsciente, cubierto de sangre, el origen estaba en una profunda herida que cruzaba su torso, respiraba agitadamente

—¡Arjen! — _me acerque a él y lo tomé con cuidado, la sangre humana aunque aun me llamaba ya no producía el mismo efecto en mi, deje de tomar aire y tomé una decisión _

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Perdón por la tardanza, apenas termine de estudiar una parte de mi examen para mañana y edite el capitulo, esperó les guste, ahora a manera de adelanto les pondré el titulo del siguiente capítulo… **"El último aliento…"** ya verán el porqué del título ^^.

Nos leemos pronto, porfa **les encargo sus comentarios, ya faltan muy pocos capítulos, esperó no verme muy mal pero quisiera pedirles 20 comentarios por capitulo de ahora en adelante, ya faltan muy pocos de verdad y quisiera saber de todos ustedes, bueno solo quiero decir que los voy a extrañar, ^^ , esperó no se molesten, pero creo que toma más tiempo crear un capitulo que darle clic en comentar… gracias a los que comentan, se les quiere chicos y chicas ^^…perdón ando cursi XD! **

Cuídense mucho

**Vyanka **


	43. Capitulo 43 El ultimo Aliento

Finalmente arreglaron mi internet! YAY!! ….bueno eso creo al menos ya casi no se desconecta, en fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo, capitulo largo, nos vemos pronto, espero sus comentarios, un abrazo

* * *

**Capitulo 43. El último Aliento**

* * *

**Edward POV **

En cuanto tomé al joven y lo puse en mis hombros comencé a caminar en dirección al claro, la columna de humo que se extendía a solo unos metros me indicaba que Jacob había terminado con el atacante del chico, me dirigí hacia él

—¿Cómo esta él?, ¿llegue muy tarde?— _pregunto Jake agitado, múltiples heridas …ahora cicatrices dibujaban sus hombros_

—No, todavía está con vida, le has dado unos minutos muy valiosos Jake, Nessie estará orgullosa de lo que has hecho…—_ le dije_

—Era lo correcto… ¿Qué vas a hacer con el chico?, ¿sobrevivirá?— _preguntó una vez mas_

—Necesito charlar con Alice, solo unos segundos, necesito cerciorarme de algo…— _dije seriamente y me fije en sus pensamientos, él estaba angustiado, no, ese término no era suficiente, aterrado por la condición de Nessie_ —Vamos, se que quieres verlo por ti mismo , ella estará bien… gracias Jacob

—Sin la enan…Alice— _corrigió él_— no hubiéramos salido con vida… ese maldito niño, por un segundo creí que todo terminaría, en cuanto ponga mis manos en su… — _hablaba de Alec…_

—Jake…acerca de eso— _intervine_— Alec ha ayudado al final, no sé cómo explicarlo, no pienso defenderlo, pero si él no hubiera actuado… las cosas no terminarían como ahora…

—¿sigue con vida?— _pregunto el contrariado_

—Si, y no es lo que estas pensando… tendrán consecuencia sus acciones — _le aseguré _

—Bien…no prometo nada…—_ dijo comenzando a trotar frente a mí, entonces yo le alcance rápidamente _

—Lo sé, pero ahora la prioridad es el humano, ¿te parece?—_ le dije mientras corríamos _

—Llegamos al claro en unos segundos, la mirada de Bella y el repentino despertar de Jane fueron nuestro recibimiento…

* * *

**Jane POV**

Después de segundos de dejarme llevar por el dolor, comencé a descubrir que este iba disminuyendo, dentro de la oscuridad que se formaba en mis pensamientos, ahora había un punto de luz que comenzaba a formar una silueta, al principio no podía distinguir a quien pertenecía, pero de repente todo estaba claro otra vez, tenía que despertar, tenía que estar con él , tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿seguirá con vida?...ni siquiera quise responder a esa pregunta

—Arjen…— _fue lo único que alcance a pronunciar, entonces abrí mis ojos con dificultad, pero en cuanto mis sentidos se conectaron con mis pensamientos pude distinguir una esencia que yo conocía, pero no solo podía sentirla, esta me penetraba, era como si el más exquisito platillo hubiera sido mostrado ante mí, podía sentir su aroma rodeándome…era la esencia de Arjen, ¿Por qué era tan fuerte ahora?, entonces giré mi rostro… ahí estaba en los hombros de Edward, inmóvil , cubierto de aquello que me llamaba, no , me gritaba…sangre, su sangre. El instinto se apodero de mí, no supe cómo pero en segundos ya estaba en los brazos de Alec, el me sostenía mientras yo podía sentir la ponzoña ocupar cada milímetro de mi boca, lo deseaba… _

—Detente Jane — _dijo Alec_— por mucho que deseara que su vida terminara, no podría permitir que sufrieras por eso… o ¿quieres lastimarlo?— _me dijo él, y entonces comencé a recordar, fragmentos de memoria se agrupaban en mis pensamientos…no, yo no quería lastimarlo, mis respiraciones se fueron componiendo conforme los segundos pasaban, entonces mis brazos se relajaron y ahora una profunda carga de un sentimiento que poco conocía me lleno, ¿Por qué lucia de esa manera, porque no se movía?..._

—Puedes soltarme Alec— _le dije y el después de pensarlo un segundo decidió soltar un poco el agarre_ — no te alejes demasiado, si yo…

—Te detendré… — _me aseguró_

Camine en dirección a Edward, con la mirada sorprendida de los demás mientras daba unos pasos… entonces el lobo se puso frente a Edward

—Espera Jake…— _dijo Edward_ — no lo lastimara…simplemente no puede hacerlo…

—¿estás seguro Edward?— _preguntó Bella _

—No lo hago tanto por ella, el enano malvado es el que me preocupa— _dijo Jake señalando a Alec_

—No te preocupes , su poder apenas y le es útil, tenemos a Bella ¿recuerdas?, tranquilo Jake — _le explicó Edward, pero yo no quería que bajaran la guardia, no por Alec…sino por el peligro que yo significaba para Arjen _

—No, está bien… — _intervine_— solo quisiera saber cómo se encuentra— _les dije_

—Necesito charlar con Alice antes de tomar una decisión, creí que podría tomarla por mi mismo pero… no quisiera cargar con eso por la eternidad… — _me respondió Edward_

—Llévalo con Carlisle… sálvalo _—demandé pensando en la única salida que le quedaba_

—¿Alice? , ¿Qué vez en su futuro?— _dijo Edward girándose hacia la vidente _

—Ya has tomado la decisión Edward, sabes que no hay otra… el chico morirá si no lo haces — _le respondió ella confirmando mis teorías_

—¿Qué esperas…?— _le dije_

—Solo quisiera que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decidir… — _dijo el en un tono apagado_

—El ya había tomado esa decisión… ahora tienes que hacerlo… — _le exigí y el asintió en silencio— _Iré contigo… —_ agregué_

—¿Jacob…?— _preguntó Edward_

—Claro que iré… — _dijo él como si la respuesta no fuese necesaria_

—Creo que deberíamos de ir todos Edward, Nessie necesita a Carlisle también, tal vez pueda hacerlo más fácil para ella… — _dijo la pequeña vidente_

—Estoy de acuerdo… — _agregó Bella mientras abrazaba a Renesme… aunque no estuve segura, mi atención no estaba con ellos_

—Alec, se que entiendes tu desventaja y que sabría cualquier movimiento antes de que siquiera lo hicieses, vendrás con nosotros, después tendremos que saldar cuentas… — _le explicó Edward_

—Ire por un auto… — _intervino Alice_

—¿Qué? — _preguntaron el lobo_

—Esperas que un numeroso grupo de vampiros con la ropa descompuesta entre a Volterra a plena luz del día sin llamar la atención… vamos Jake, creí que serias un poco mas intuitivo…— _aclaro ella y se giro hacia el lobo quien producía un sonido gutural de su garganta_

—Esperaremos en la línea de la autopista a seis kilómetros al norte, ahí nos encontraremos, recuerda Alice…ningún deportivo — _dijo Edward_

—Aghh…está bien Edward, siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión — _¿estaban hablando de autos mientras un humano estaba a punto de morir?_

—Podrían apresurarse, no me importa si escogen un maldito camión de pasajeros, ¡Arjen no tiene mucho tiempo! — _les dije y mi cuerpo se tenso en un segundo_

—Tranquila Jane, ¿Alice? — _dijo Edward, y por alguna razón mi cuerpo obedeció a su orden_, _ entonces la vampiro vidente asintió y desapareció entre los arboles _

—Ahora avancemos, ¿Jake podrías llevarlo?, yo ayudare a Bella con Nessie —_ dijo Edward y el lobo asintió _

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Presiona aquí…, no puede perder más sangre…— _señalé a Jacob_

—Edward… ¿no es peligroso llevar a un humano sangrando junto a los nómadas y clanes?, piénsalo… es como llevar un cordero directamente a la boca del lobo…— _dijo Bella _

—Ellos no…

—Es muy arriesgado, ella tiene razón, iré por Carlisle…— _interrumpió Jane de repente _

—Espera Jane, no pondría en peligro su vida si no fuese necesario hacerlo, ¿sabes el tiempo que tomaría ir por Carlisle y regresar…?, tal vez Arjen no tenga ese tiempo… — _le explique, pero aun así mi explicación no le era suficiente _

—Pero…

—Sabes que es su única oportunidad Jane, ahora tú encárgate de Alec, no queremos accidentes… — _intervine y me acerque a Bella que sujetaba estrechamente a Renesme_

—Tranquila Bella, yo cuidare de ella, puedes dejarla a salvo conmigo… — _le dije soltando sus dedos del agarre de Nessie, entonces la tomé con precaución y la recargue en mi hombro, deje mi otra mano libre para Bella y se la ofrecí_

—Vamos — _le dije mientras ella tomaba mi mano y la estrechaba, entonces comenzamos a movernos, Jake iba al frente con Arjen sostenido en sus brazos mientras Jake sostenía la herida con fuerza para detener la hemorragia, su pulso débil pero estable, a diferencia de Nessie quien estaba muy cerca de despertar, sus pensamientos aunque algo incoherentes iban mostrándonos a cada uno de nosotros…claro que se detenían por momentos algo prolongados en Jacob… pero en general podía ver que estaba tranquila, estaba recuperándose, mis genes estaban surtiendo un efecto recuperador en ella…sonreí, al menos pude ser de ayuda para ella…_

—¿Qué piensas?— _señaló Bella mientras me observaba de manera interrogante gracias a mi sonrisa _

—Solo en lo mucho que me alegra que todo terminara Bella, y que estén a mi lado… soy más afortunado de lo que creía — _le aseguré_

—No voy a discutir eso… — _dijo ella llevando nuestras manos a su mejilla, y note que algo era diferente, algo faltaba… _

—Bella…tu anillo — _le dije señalando su mano_, _inmediatamente se sobresalto_

—¡Oh no!… Edward, lo siento, debí de haberlo perdido en la batalla…lo lamento, se lo mucho que significaba para ti, yo lo encont…— _pero no deje que continuara solo me acerque y bese su frente_

—Shh, tranquila Bella, tu eres lo que más significa para mi, siempre habrá más anillos… lo que importa es que estas aquí… — _le dije sonriendo, pero aun no cambiaba su expresión… _

—Pero era mi anillo…nuestro anillo… — _se quejó ella, era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado, recuerdo cuando se lo mostré por primera vez y ella se mostro indiferente casi avergonzada de verlo , ahora ella… bueno simplemente no pude retener la sonrisa_

—¿Por qué sonríes?— _me preguntó ella _

—Nada, vamos — _dije y me gire hacia el frente aun con la sonrisa marcada en mis labios y una expresión de confusión en su rostro _

Dos minutos después esperábamos entre los arboles de la autopista justo donde habíamos acordado con Alice, no pasaron más de tres minutos cuando un vehículo del año apareció en la orilla de la autopista frente a nosotros, vidrios polarizados, cuatro filas de asientos…perfecto, entonces la ventanilla del conductor se abrió y el rostro de Alice apareció

—Vamos… fue lo único que pude conseguir…— _dijo ella y todos salieron de las sombras del bosque y subieron a la camioneta, Jacob iba al frente con Alice y el chico, los demás nos acomodamos en los otros espacios, encontré la incomodidad de Alec al estar en un lugar tan pequeño junto a nosotros, pero aun así sabia que no podría atacarnos, sabía que era su única opción_

Pasaron diez minutos, muy largos para Jane , sus pensamientos prácticamente gritaban a mis sentidos, en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de tomar a Arjen y llevarlo ella misma hacia Carlisle, claro que no lo hizo, la chica se controlaba más de lo que podría haber creído… de lo que todos creímos… , en fin , después de diez minutos entramos a Volterra, Alice se movió rápidamente entre los callejones y en menos de un par de minutos estábamos en la entrada del castillo, al menos la entrada para nuestra especie; justo antes de que se apagara el motor, Jane ya estaba fuera del vehículo esperando a Jake, su mirada demostraba su estado , ni siquiera había que leerla para saber su estado de ánimo…

Segundos después ya recorríamos los pasadizos, estábamos a solo unos segundos de encontrarnos con los demás, decidí intervenir recordando lo que Bella me había señalado

—Esperen aquí — _les dije, acomode a Renesme junto a Bella y dirigí una mirada amenazadora ante Alec…el chico entendió rápido… _

Entonces entre al salón principal de los Volturis, después de los últimos sucesos ya no era el lugar majestuoso que alguna vez fue, ahora las paredes estaban marcadas por los signos que la lucha había dejado en ellas, el grupo de vampiros que resguardaba la entrada se sorprendió al verme pasar con rapidez, sin embargo no se opusieron ante mi avance , dirigí mi mirada hacia Carlisle en cuanto lo localice, a su lado mi madre Esme, y los miembros de mi familia, Rosalie en mejor estado se acercó rápidamente…

—¿Cómo esta Nessie, donde están?— _preguntó rápidamente, le respondí con una mirada tranquilizadora y me dirigí a Carlisle _

—Carlisle, necesito que me acompañes…

—¿Nessie…— _preguntó el_

—No, ella estará bien, aunque quisiera que la vieras también, es otra cosa, no puedo hablar mucho ahora… — _le dije en un tono más bajo, aunque todos me habrían escuchado a este punto _

—¿Jasper, Emmett?, esperen aquí…— _ordenó Carlisle, los dos se observaban en estado de recuperación, Jasper ya podía deambular sin ningún problema, Emmett aun no lograba mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, pero lo lograría pronto._

Entonces Carlisle me acompaño, a su lado Esme y Rosalie, los ancianos Volturi quien aun no habían recibido sentencia nos observaron mientras nos alejábamos

—¿Qué ha pasado Edward? — _preguntó en un tono bajo, una vez que salimos del límite de visión_

—Es el chico, Arjen… me temo que ha llegado su momento Carlisle

—Así que ese era el aroma que percibí hace unos minutos… — _habló para sí mismo_— , ¿Qué tan grave es..?

—Ahora lo veras

Dije y doblamos en la esquina del pasillo que nos conducía directamente en donde los había dejado, en cuanto dimos un paso aparecieron a nuestra vista, Rosalie y Esme se dirigieron directamente hacia Bella, Esme la abrazo y Rosalie se acerco a Nessie preocupada, nosotros nos dirigimos directamente con el chico, me sorprendió que Carlisle no preguntara por la figura de Alec que esperaba junto a Jane detrás de Jacob

—Sus latidos están disminuyendo, no le queda mucho…— _dijo Carlisle acercándose al chico_

—Lo sabemos Carlisle, tienes que hacerlo…tienes que convertirlo…— _dijo Jane acercándose a Carlisle inmediatamente Alec se movió junto con ella, no confiaba en nosotros, y tenía motivos para hacerlo…_

—Al parecer no hay otra opción, esto será muy difícil para el chico, me gustaría tener un poco de morfina para evitarle un poco el dolor…

—No serviría de nada Carlisle…, no creí que necesitarías ese dato…no tan pronto, la verdad es… que no ayuda en nada, lo único que hará es que evitará que se mueva— _dijo Bella de pronto, mi rostro se dirigió hacia ella…_

—Bella…— _significaba que para ella había sido igual de doloroso que para nosotros…nuestros intentos de hacer la transformación más fácil para ella habían sido en vano… _

—Tranquilo Edward— _dijo ella al ver mi mirada hacia ella_ — valió la pena…cada segundo— me dijo ella sonriendo, era tan

—Puedo escuchar como casi desaparece su latido, creo que es tiempo— _dijo Carlisle girándose hacia Jane, entonces ella asintió en silencio y Carlisle cerro sus ojos, sabía lo mucho que le dolía quitarle la vida a un chico…no , arrebatarle su humanidad, pero aun así lucho contra el sentimiento y tomó al chico por lo hombros sin dificultad , conforme se acercaba a su cuello el chico parecía sentir el peligro inminente y comenzó por primera vez en minutos a dar señales de despertar…pero ya era muy tarde_

—Jan…— _dijo el chico girándose con dificultad hacia la chica que estaba frente a él ahora y le tomaba su mano_

—Shhh… terminara pronto, lo prometo — _le dijo ésta y el chico no alcanzo a contestar, de repente su cuerpo se agito violentamente ante el ataque de Carlisle, mi padre después de unos segundos en su cuello paso a sus muñecas, se detuvo después de unos instantes y entonces el corazón del chico comenzó a latir agresivamente, reaccionando a la ponzoña… su respiración agitada, casi al compas de su corazón, después de unos minutos… ya no lo hacía, entonces el chico exhalo la última reserva de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones…todo había terminado, ese había sido su último aliento como humano_

—Ahora solo queda esperar, es un chico fuerte…

—¿Creen que también sea un escudo?...cuando termine la transformación — _preguntó Bella_

—No lo sé, probablemente… — _dijo Carlisle y suspiro un par de veces, no porque fuese necesario, simplemente nos habíamos acostumbrado a actuar como humanos_—Tengo que regresar, los nómadas están impaciente, ¿puedes encargarte de esto Jacob?, necesito a Edward… — _y Jake asintió , entonces se posiciono entre el chico y Jane, solo tenía que cuidarlo por unos instantes, no podríamos tardar mucho con los Volturis, escuche un pensamiento detrás de mí que me distrajo, era Alice _

—Vamos Alice, Jasper también quiere verte…— _le dije y ella sonrió, entonces me acerque a Bella y Carlisle se siguió a mi lado_

—Bella, ¿podría?— _preguntó Carlisle pidiendo que Bella soltara a Renesme para poder examinarla, Bella ahora la sostenía en un abrazo estrecho _

—Claro, lo siento…— _dijo ella y relajo sus brazos permitiendo que Carlisle la situara en el suelo_

—Han sido heridas graves, sin embargo la única lesión que me preocupa es la que tiene en sus brazos, no sé cómo reacciona a las fracturas, pero estará bien… ella solo necesitaba descansar… — _dijo el sonriendo_

—Gracias Carlisle — _respondió Bella más tranquila, después se giró hacia mí y sonrió , ahora su mirada de preocupación estaba ocupada por una de serenidad_

—Regresare pronto— _le dije mientras me agachaba a besar la frente de Nessie, después hice lo mismo con Bella, ella tomo mi chaqueta con fuerza y cambio la dirección de mi rostro para que nuestros labios se encontraran _

—Así está mejor….— _dijo ella y la besé una vez más, entonces Carlisle se levanto y se acomodo para salir del pasillo… yo le seguí _

* * *

**Bella POV**

_**Varios minutos después…**_

—¿no es increíble cuando duerme?— _dijo Rose mientras yo observaba a Renesme_

—Sí que lo es… ¿Cómo te sientes? — _pregunté , la última vez que había visto a Rosalie tenia múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, ahora esas marcas habían desparecido_

—Lo único que me molesta son estas cicatrices… — _dijo señalando un par de minúsculas cicatrices en su brazo izquierdo_—arruinan la continuidad de mi piel — _dijo ella irritada y sonreí un poco_

—Nadie las notara, ¿Cómo ha estado todo?— _dije en un tono más serio _

—Supongo que no cambio mucho después de que se marcharon, debiste ver el rostro de Caius cuando Edward entro al salón… ¿Qué paso en el claro, como es que Nessie…

—…termino así? , no lo sé…, cuando llegamos todo había pasado, tampoco se quien hirió al chico…

—¿Qué hace él aquí?— _dijo Rose señalando a Alec y un ligero siseo emergió de su garganta, ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas… ellos notaban su presencia_

—Por ahora no me preocupa Rose… — _le dije y entonces me gire a Renesme, ella comenzaba a moverse un poco…_—está despertando — _le dije_

Entonces observe como Renesme abría sus ojos lentamente, sus antebrazo izquierdo que era el más afectado inmediatamente aferrado con su mano libre, un espasmo de dolor se mostro un segundo por su rostro y yo quise ser capaz de ayudarle…

—Renesme, ¿Cómo te sientes? — _le dije y ella no respondió inmediatamente, después trato de componer su rostro_

—Como si un vampiro realmente desquiciado me hubiera roto los huesos del antebrazo… estoy bien Ma…— _dijo ella bromeando y sonrió_

—¿puedes moverte?— _le pregunte cuando hizo el intento de levantarse_— ¿quieres que te ayude?

—Por favor… ¿Qué pasó?, solo recuerdo que luchaba contra uno de ellos para proteger a…— _y entonces su mirada se perdió un segundo como si tratara de concentrarse_— ¿Dónde está Arjen?— _agregó rápidamente_

—Nessie…— _le dije e instintivamente ella se giró hacia donde estaba Jacob_

—¿Qué pasa con él?, ¿Por qué Jake esta sosteniéndolo…?, ¿esta…

—No Nessie, tranquila pequeña— _intervine antes de que hiciera una conclusión errada_— veras… hubo un accidente allá atrás, no se mucho pero sé que Jake ha intervenido en el segundo correcto y el chico…bueno, las cosas cambiaran para él de ahora en adelante…

—¿lo han convertido?— _preguntó rápidamente, siempre intuitiva_

—Apenas inicia, estará bien Nessie, Carlisle ha actuado justo a tiempo…— _le expliqué entonces ella clavo su mirada hacia ellos, y entonces retrocedió un poco aferrándose a mí y temblando un poco_— ¿Qué pasa?— _le dije_

—¿Q-que hace e-el a-aquí? — _dijo señalando a Alec y me abrazo, escondiéndose un poco con mi cabello, me recordó cuando apenas era una bebe, ella hacía lo mismo cuando se sentía amenazada_

—Tranquila Nessie, nadie te lastimara nunca más, me asegurare de eso ¿entiendes? — _le aseguré_ _ y quite los cabellos que estorbaban en su rostro con un movimiento y los puse detrás de su oreja _

—¿puedo acercarme?—_preguntó ella después de un momento, señalando a Arjen_

—No creo que sea lo más adecuado aho…

—Pero me siento mucho mejor, no quiero que este solo en el proceso, tu tuviste a papa… — _reclamó ella_

—Jane esta a su lado…el está cubierto Nessie — _le dije sonriendo, por mucho que me costase aceptarlo, Jane haría esto más fácil para el chico…por alguna extraña razón, el chico sentía lo mismo que ella…_

—cuando él despierte todo interés en ser mi amigo habrá desaparecido, solo deseara saciar su sed… no quiero que me olvide, es mi amigo, mi único amigo… — _explicó ella cabizbaja_

—Renesme… no niego que esa pueda ser una posibilidad, pero podrías darme algo de crédito…— _entonces ella enarco sus cejas, totalmente confundida, entonces decidí explicarle mi teoría—… _tal vez yo no sea la única que puede controlarse desde el principio Nessie, hace un momento conocí a otra persona como yo, otro escudo, ella se rehúsa a lastimar a los humanos casi tanto como yo— _claro que a ella la obligaron, ahora podía entenderla mucho mejor, aquella chica tenia similitudes con mi persona, no quería lastimar a los humanos, aunque la forzasen a hacerlo_— y creo que existe la posibilidad de que el también pueda serlo, otro escudo… — _le explique y ella abrió un poco su boca sorprendida_

—Oh…

—¿realmente quieres estar con él?— _le pregunté y ella acerco su mano a mi rostro, aquella que estaba menos lastimada, y entonces se comunico a través de sus pensamientos, me mostró el momento en el que Jacob desapareció de su vista, cuando lo atacaban, cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, las imágenes eran dolorosas, y entendí que quería verificar que Jacob se encontrara bien , no solo Arjen, y finalmente entendí su punto…_

—Aghhh está bien, vamos…— _dije y ella se sonrojó un poco _

—Gracias — _dijo ella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse_

—¿Bella? — _interrumpió Esme_

—Ella quiere acercarse Esme— _ expliqué ante su mirada perpleja_

—Eso lo entendimos perfectamente, pero no puede, es peligroso, no confió en él, ¿Cómo puedes permitírselo Bella? — _dijo Rosalie de pronto poniendo su mano en mi hombro deteniéndome_

—Nadie lo hace Rose, me preocupa su bienestar tanto como a ti Rose , incluso mucho mas… no lo olvides— _dije entre dientes, me molestó que dudara de mi capacidad de cuidado hacia Renesme, ¿Cómo podría no preocuparme?, entonces vi su rostro arrepentido e inmediatamente me controle_— yo estaré a su lado… tranquila— _le dije en un tono ahora suave , ella asintió y alejo su mano de mi hombro _

Comenzamos a avanzar hacia donde se encontraban los demás, Rose a mis espaldas siguiéndonos de cerca, Nessie aun no podía sostenerse por sí misma, conforme apoyaba sus pies una marca en su rostro demostraba el dolor que sentía , entonces pase su brazo menos lastimado por mis hombros, apoyando su peso con mi cuerpo , ella me agradeció y nos acercamos a Jake, el nos daba la espalda y parecía no percatarse de nuestro acercamiento, mi mirada nunca se alejo de Alec, una mirada de advertencia…si daba un paso, me encargaría que fuese el ultimo

—Finalmente has decidido despertar perezosa — _dijo Jacob sin girarse , Nessie se soltó un poco de mi abrazo y puso su mano libre sobre el hombro de mi mejor amigo, con mucha dificultad y dolor reflejado en su rostro _

—Gracias Jake… ¡ouch! — _dijo ella retirando su mano tan rápido como lo toco, el movimiento le provoco otra descarga de dolor_ _, entonces Jake se giro preocupado_— tranquilo, pasara pronto , también sano rápido — _le respondió ella sonriendo de forma forzada tratando de ocultar el dolor_

—¿Cómo pudiste permitir que la lastimaran así?— _se dijo a si mismo y el temblor comenzó a apoderarse de sus manos, mientras se sacudía se giró hacia Alec , en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron el temblor aumento _

—Dame una buena razón para no terminar contigo ahora mismo… — _le dijo entre dientes y podía ver esa mirada oscura que caracterizaba a Jake cuando quería sonar peligroso… cuando iba a perder sus casillas _

—Jake…— _le advertí, no por defender al vampiro frente a nosotros, la situación simplemente no era la adecuada, en otra circunstancia yo misma hubiera arrancado su cabeza, claro que por su culpa Renesme se encontraba en este estado _

—El no quería que la atacaran, el solo quería a Arjen… — _dijo Jane sin apartar sus ojos del chico inconsciente en el suelo, entonces Jake le lanzo un gruñido amenazador a Jane, Alec reacciono dio dos pasos hacia el frente y puso su mano frente a Jane , todo estuvo a punto de venirse abajo, casi podía ver la lucha inminente, pero entonces Nessie ya no estaba a mi lado, en menos de un segundo ella se había abrazado a Jacob, lo había tomado por la espalda y lagrimas corrían por su rostro _

—No lo hagas Jake, no ahora… todo está bien— _dijo ella y Jacob se quedo quieto un instante, aquel sonido gutural que emanaba de su garganta segundos antes ahora ya no se percibía, los temblores disminuyeron al punto en que se confundían con su respiración agitada _

—Aléjate de ella… — _dijo entre dientes señalando a Nessie, y volvió a acomodarse frente al chico que dejaría de ser humano dentro de poco… Nessie soltó el abrazo y se aferro a mis hombros una vez más… Jane se giro un minuto hacia Alec y el asintió mientras se alejaba dos pasos atrás, era como si pudieran comunicarse sin hablar. Nessie se acomodo a mi lado y se acerco lentamente hacia Arjen, Jacob a su lado se veía preocupado y no soltaba la oscura mirada de Alec _

—¿Cuánto puede durar esto? ¿Por qué su corazón late tan rápido ahora? — _preguntó Renesme después de unos minutos_

—No lo sé, es extraño, no debería de agitarse tanto… no tan rápido — _respondió Jane con voz cansada, entonces recordé aquel momento en el que mi nueva vida empezaba, no eran recuerdos fáciles, aun podía sentir el calor…el infierno que la transformación había significado, por un momento sentí pena por el chico… Jane tenía razón, el corazón llegaba a un máximo de latidos casi al final de la transformación, no solo unos minutos después… ¿sería este su poder? No, hasta donde sabíamos la transformación no podía durar menos de un día, ese era el record o único dato del que se tenía conocido, una transformación en un día… ¿porque sorprenderse?, ¿no era este un mundo fantástico, un mundo donde lo imposible era posible…?, Edward lo había comentado en alguna noche hace unos meses atrás… aquellas noches que ahora se veían distantes — _Tienen que traer a Carlisle, ¿si algo salió mal? _— dijo ella preocupada sacándome de mis recuerdos tan prometedores… _

—¿crees que debería ir por Carlisle?— _preguntó de repente Esme a mi lado, ¿me preguntaba a mi?, ¿desde cuándo yo era la que tomaba las decisiones…?_

—No lo sé Esme…

—Por favor…— _pidió Jane aferrando la mano del chico con fuerza, por un segundo creí que sería necesaria nuestra intervención para que no lo lastimase…pero el sanaría…_

¿Y si Jane tenía razón, y si algo había salido mal?, no podía negar que los cambios se estaban desarrollando demasiado rápido…incluso ahora que le observaba con detenimiento su piel había cambiado su tonalidad a una mas pálida, sus heridas se habían cerrado apenas unos milímetros, un humano no lo hubiera notado pero era claro que ahí estaba el cambio…

—Iré por Carlisle — _aseguró Esme y se giró poniéndose en pie con gracia_

—Espera…— _la detuve_

—Bella…— _dijo Jane en un siseo_

—Iremos todos…— _le dije y todas las miradas se giraron hacia mí, teníamos que movernos en grupo, después de todo el chico ya no corría peligro ante los nómadas, su sangre ya estaba contaminada con la ponzoña y eso los mantendría fuera de juego, además yo tenía una deuda pendiente con los Volturi…_

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Siguiente capítulo:** "Un nuevo amanecer…", **_el titulo implica varias cosas como han de suponer ^^, cuídense mucho un abrazo enorme _

**Vyanka **


	44. Capitulo 44 Un nuevo Amanecer

**Hola, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, me encantaría saber sus opiniones de la historia, se les extrañara mucho, el sentimiento es mutuo se les quiere y espero que estén bien, **

**y para mis amigos mexicanos :¡¡¡¡¡¡ VIVA MEXICO!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 44. Un nuevo Amanecer**

* * *

**Alice POV **

Caminábamos hacia la entrada del salón, Edward a mi lado y Carlisle en el otro extremo, no hubo palabras, no eran necesarias, sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, lo único que faltaba para sentir tranquilidad una vez más…

Solo había un espacio disponible en mi mente ahora, todos mis pensamientos giraban entorno de Jasper, agradecí el hecho de que Edward pudiera leer mi mente, sabía que necesitaba verlo, saber… comprobar que estuviera bien, que se sintiera tranquilo, y la única forma en la que él se sentiría tranquilo era si estábamos juntos, como Edward y Bella, no funcionábamos si estábamos separados, no era natural…

Entonces entramos, los rostros de todos se giraron para vernos, pero yo solo podía ver un rostro, su rostro… me gire hacia Edward una vez mas y le abrace

—Gracias hermanito— _le dije al oído, me gire hacia Jasper y comencé a correr, en menos de un segundo ya lo estrechaba con fuerza, duramos unos segundos hasta que tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me alejo unos centímetros de su rostro, en sus ojos podía ver el dolor_

—¿Qué pasa Jazz?—_le dije y también tome su rostro preocupada _

—Te han lastimado— _dijo el y una especie de siseo de protesta surgió de su garganta , y su agitación aumento_

—Tranquilo Jazz, estoy bien, estas aquí, es lo único que importa ahora —_me acerque y apoye mi frente con la suya_— estamos bien —_agregué y sentí el cambio de las emociones que me rodeaban y afectaban, Jasper se estaba tranquilizando._

_

* * *

  
_

**Edward POV **

_**Segundos antes**_

Entramos al gran salón destruido de los Volturis, aun nos esperaban sentados en sus tronos, Caius demostrando la fiereza y la ira que aun sabiendo que el fin se acercaba le acompañaba, Marcus como siempre…aburrido, aunque temeroso de nuestras acciones, por otro lado Aro se mostraba …¿feliz?, no, satisfecho, ahora que leía su mente no era tan fácil terminar con su vida, cuando todos habíamos creído que era el líder Volturi en realidad solo actuaba por ordenes de Caius, la personalidad fuerte que parecía ser su característica principal en realidad solo era una fachada, ahora se mostraba satisfecho porque finalmente terminarían los años de servidumbre al que llamó su hermano, no mas decisiones forzadas, no más sacrificios en vano, no mas arrepentimientos…

Cuando cruzamos el umbral de la entrada que ahora estaba formada por dos enormes pilares destruidos, mi hermana Alice, la pequeña vidente se giro hacia mí y me dio un abrazo corto

—Gracias hermanito— _me dijo al oído y me beso en la mejilla, después se giró rápidamente y se dirigió a Jasper , yo solo sonreí, era agradable escuchar pensamientos alegres en su mente una vez mas_

Los nómadas y los clanes se agruparon a nuestro costado y caminaron con nosotros hacia los ancianos, la atmosfera era difícil de explicar, tal vez Jasper podría describirla de una manera más precisa, yo podía leer la emoción y el miedo presente en la sala, pero solo por sus pensamientos…

—¿Cómo está la pequeña Renesme?— _preguntó Zafrina a mi lado, aquella mujer de extremidades largas y facciones toscas de acento forzado aun sentía mucha empatía por mi hija_

—Recuperándose, gracias por estar aquí Zafrina… gracias a todos…

—Creo que primero habrá que encargarse de la guardia… ¿Edward?— _señaló Carlisle dirigiéndose a los acorralados por la manada, el respeto que le tenían éstos últimos a mi padre era una consecuencia que se había formado desde la última vez que tuvimos un encuentro con los Volturi , en cuanto nos acercamos, ellos se alejaron un poco abriéndonos el camino libre hacia la guardia, ninguno tenía pensamientos negativos hacia nosotros, tal vez no nos veían como sus iguales, pero ahora el respeto era mutuo_

—Gracias hermanos— _dijo Carlisle a la manada , ellos asintieron en silencio y uno de ellos , Embry , se dirigió hacia mi "Quisiéramos la oportunidad de terminar con ellos" me preguntó el ahora aparente líder o portavoz de la manada _

—Carlisle… la manda desea encargarse de la guardia personalmente — _le comuniqué a Carlisle los pensamientos de la manada_

—Amigos, no somos asesinos, entiendo su pena, porque la sufro como si hubiera perdido a mis propios hermanos, solo quisiera intentar algo primero— _dijo Carlisle , y entonces hubo algunos reclamos de parte de los lobos, pero entonces Embry me habló, "háganlo…" , yo me gire hacia Carlisle y asentí al ver que la manada aprobaba su petición , entonces él se giro hacia los vampiros y dio un paso, la guardia se veía nerviosa, Jasper , un par de lobos y yo nos colocamos a lado de Carlisle _

—No somos jueces, tampoco asesinos, aquellos que tengan la intención de irse con la promesa de mantenerse dentro de los márgenes permitidos puede hacerlo… — _Dijo Carlisle ante la mirada atónita de los que observaban, incluso yo me sorprendí un poco ante su reacción, aunque ya lo había visto venir, mi padre odiaba la lucha y era la reacción más lógica… , pasaron un par de segundos y uno de ellos avanzo hacia Carlisle con las manos en frente, en señal de que no era un peligro para nosotros_

—entonces…¿podemos marcharnos?, ¿no habrá persecución?— _preguntó nervioso uno de ellos, ahora que ponía atención en sus rostros recordaba quien había actuado de manera activa en la lucha y quien solo se protegía, ¿por eso Carlisle me quería a su lado?, quería que fuese el que determinara sus reales intenciones… entonces comprobé mi pequeña teoría "Edward, ¿puede marcharse?, ¿es un peligro?" pregunto Carlisle mentalmente , yo me inmiscuí a la mente del chico y asentí _

—Puedes marcharte joven, ahora conoces los limites, estaremos vigilando — _dijo Carlisle y el vampiro asintió, temeroso dio un paso hacia el frente y sin bajar la guardia fue encaminándose hacia la salida, aunque todos lo miraban con furia respetaban la decisión de Carlisle_

—¿Alguno más?— _entonces me enfoque en los pensamientos de los que restaban de la guardia, y nunca había tomado una decisión tan contundente, tan cortante, al escuchar sus pensamientos una ola de ira y de odio se ocupo de mi mente, un siseo salió de mi garganta_

—¿Edward? — _preguntó Carlisle_

—Ellos quieren acabar contigo, incluso aunque ahora digan que respetaran el tratado, no lo harán…ellos nos buscaran — _entonces los lobos protestaron enseñando sus colmillos y acercándose peligrosamente_— Carlisle, tienen que…

—Si no hay otra alternativa— _dijo el cabizbajo y se giró hacia nosotros, entonces levanto su mano y yo asentí, de repente los chirridos metálicos ocuparon el silencio, las figuras cafés y negras creadas por el pelaje de los lobos solo danzaban en el aire tomando trozos, arrancando décadas , incluso siglos de vida… pero era nuestra única opción, si es que queríamos vivir en tranquilidad, en paz…hasta ahora entendía un poco el pesar y la liberación de Aro al librarse de tomar estas decisiones, aunque los culpables merecieran el castigo…eso no lo hacía más fácil para Carlisle_

—¿chicos? —_preguntó Carlisle al ver que los lobos se agrupaban una vez mas y comenzaban a avanzar hacia la salida, entonces escuche a Embry "solicitamos permiso para salir de aquí, nuestra ayuda ya no es necesaria, tenemos que regresar con los nuestros…Leah"_

—Nosotros terminaremos el trabajo, gracias por todo, estaremos en deuda por siempre ,— _dije y después me gire hacia Carlisle quien observaba nuestra conexión silenciosa de manera confusa_— ellos solicitan marcharse, quieren verificar que Leah y los demás estén bien — _le expliqué_

—Claro que pueden marcharse, en un momento estaremos con ustedes, en cuanto terminemos aquí iré a revisar una vez más a Leah personalmente…— _dijo Carlisle y el lobo Embry se acerco a él asintiendo , después con su hocico tocó la mano de Carlisle_ — Gracias chicos, como dijo Edward…estaremos en deuda— _agregó el y los lobos se marcharon en dirección a los pasillos de la entrada, donde habíamos dejado a los heridos_

—Así que esto es el final hermanos…— _dijo Marcus levantándose de su trono finalmente_

—Bien Carlisle, asesínanos, termina de condenar a nuestra sociedad a la perdición, sufriste hace un momento cuando los castigaste ¿cierto?, ese es solo el precio de lo que viene para ti, ahora me alegro, por lo menos se que estarás torturándote por la eternidad… — _Dijo Caius fingiendo una sonrisa, en realidad estaba aterrado por lo que venía_

—No Caius, eso es exactamente lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí, yo sentí remordimiento… tú sientes emoción, que clase de monstruos seriamos si no sintiéramos la pérdida del enemigo… y no seré yo quien condene a mas almas de ahora en adelante — _explicó Carlisle y algunos murmullos se presentaron ante sus palabras_

—¿entonces quien lo hará?, ¿acaso crees que el libre albedrio de un vampiro lo conduce a tu errático estilo de vida?, ¿a preservar la especie humana?, no Carlisle… somos monstruos, ve a tu gente, ¿Qué hay en sus miradas?, ¿Qué susurran? — _preguntó Caius, Carlisle titubeo un segundo y después se dirigió hacia el grupo de vampiros que nos rodeaba_

—Amigos, creí que habíamos dejado claro que el realizar esta acción no significaba imponer otro gobierno, yo no puedo darles lo que necesitan— _dijo Carlisle_

—Pero Carlisle… si no eres tu ¿Quién lo hará?, Caius tiene razón, alguien tiene que controlar a los neófitos, a las posibles revoluciones… — _dijo Aro rompiendo su propio silencio _

—Aro, tú más que nadie puede entender que este trabajo no está diseñado para alguien que deteste la violencia… — _le explicó Carlisle y una revolución de pensamientos se formo en la mente de Aro, tan rápida que incluso se me dificultó seguirle _

—Lamento amigo mío que aun cuando hayamos desaparecido, te sigamos causando daño…—_dijo Aro cabizbajo y entonces Caius lanzo un siseo en contra de su hermano, cuando leí los pensamientos de Aro ya mas organizados me di cuenta de una salida, una que tal vez no sería satisfactoria para los demás, pero si libraba a mi padre del tormento y tranquilizaba a nuestra especie…valdría la pena intentarlo_

—Carlisle, y si hubiera una posibilidad, Aro mismo me ha dado la idea — _dije en voz baja, y Aro levanto su rostro confundido_— él cree que la mejor opción para tu bienestar es que se creen consejos, por continente… así no estaría la responsabilidad centrada en ti, sería más… equitativo — _entonces Carlisle lo pensó un segundo, todo indicaba que estaba de acuerdo, pero como lo imagine quiso consultarlo con todos los testigos_

—¿Qué opinan?— _pregunto él a los vampiros_

—Si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo amigo mío, los irlandeses no rechazaremos la propuesta — _dijo Siobhan mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Maggie y de Liam y los acercaba a ella_

—Cualquier decisión que tomes estará bien por nosotros — _dijo Benjamín tomando la mano de Tia quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor_

—Lo mismo por nosotros — _gritaron un par de nómadas y entendí que muchos pensaban igual que aquellos que habían hablado, los siglos de confianza que Carlisle había generado en ellos, ahora tenían su fruto _

—Amigos…

—Prometimos no reclamar el poder después de su victoria, hemos sido dichosos de ver este día — _dijo Vladimir entrando por el marco principal, con Stefan a su lado, ni siquiera percibimos su ausencia, el había buscado a su amigo de toda la vida, una enorme sonrisa cruzaba sus rostros y pude leer la honestidad de sus palabras…ya no deseaban el poder_— ¿cierto Stefan?

—Coincido completamente Vladimir, nuestro momento ha pasado, mientras ellos no estén en el poder, no tendremos ningún problema con los sucesores… — _agregó Stefan _

—Entonces se hará de la manera que planteó Edward… pero por ahora me temo que queda todavía un asunto sin resolver — _dijo Carlisle señalando con el rostro a los Volturis _

—¡Acábenlos!— _escuchamos algunos nómadas y otros vampiros decir en voz alta, otros prefirieron guardarse el pensamiento _

—Caius es mío… — _susurré cuando todos comenzaron a acercárseles , pero entonces escuche otros pensamientos provenientes del pasillo, y me gire hacia la entrada _

—¿Edward?—_preguntó Carlisle_

—Bella…— _dije una vez que entró, Nessie caminaba entre ella y Jacob y los demás les seguían, en cuanto Alec cruzo el umbral decenas de siseos llenaron el lugar, entonces levante mi mano para pedirles que se tranquilizaran… Caius levanto su mirada y por un segundo creí ver una chispa de esperanza en sus aterrados ojos…el sentimiento no duro mucho tiempo_

* * *

**Bella POV **

Entramos y Edward estaba en menos de un segundo a nuestro lado, su rostro expresaba una vez más cuanto deseaba leer mi mente, mientras estrechaba su mano, una figura se adelanto y fue directamente hacia Carlisle, era Jane

—Carlisle es Arjen, su corazón va muy rápido, es como si estuviera en las fases finales de la transformación, pero eso no puede ser…¿cierto?—_pregunto Jane angustiada , éste se giro hacia nosotros y entonces Jake se adelanto hasta donde él estaba, con el chico en sus hombros y lo colocó frente a Carlisle _

—Veo que se han encargado de la guardia, ¿Dónde está la manada?— _pregunté a Edward y me explicó que ellos habían pedido regresar con sus heridos, recordé a Leah y a Seth, un par de minutos después Edward se giró hacia Carlisle_

—¿Qué pasa Edward?

—No puede ser… — _dijo él en un susurro_ , _casi emocionado_— escucha Bella, escucha su corazón—_agregó el señalando al chico en el suelo que temblaba violentamente y sus dedos estrechados en puños_

—¿Qué…— _comencé a escuchar, el latido había incrementado aun mas en tan solo minutos, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, es como si estuviera acelerando la transformación… aun más_— ¿Cómo es posible Edward?—_pregunté y entonces nos acercamos a Carlisle, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el chico, tratando de descifrar la causa de su inusual respuesta al veneno _

—Carlisle piensa que la transformación terminara pronto, al parecer es progresivo… si continua así, en un par de horas todo habrá concluido…será uno de nosotros— _dijo Edward aclarando mis dudas_

—Impresionante… —_señaló Carlisle_

—¿entonces todo va bien?— _pregunto Jane_

—No hay precedentes para lo que presenciamos ahora Jane, quisiera asegurarte que todo va bien, que esto es normal, habrá que esperar— _dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, esta se sobresalto sin embargo no se movió ni rechazo el gesto_— ten esperanza Jane— _agregó Carlisle_

—Carlisle— _dijo Edward después de unos segundos y señalo con su rostro hacia los ancianos Volturi_—creo que es tiempo…

—Alejen a Nessie, esto no será agradable…— _dijo Carlisle en un tono tan bajo que apenas y lo escuché, Rosalie se adelantó hacia Renesme y le paso un brazo por los hombros, ella no opuso resistencia y se alejaron por el pasillo, Edward me observo intrigado…_

—Necesito verlo con mis ojos Edward, saber que no tendrán otra oportunidad de alejar nuestra felicidad — _dije estrechando su mano, el asintió y me regaló una sonrisa, de esas que aun como vampiro me forzaban a recordar que no estábamos solos… _

—No será agradable Bella, pero entiendo tu petición… — _dijo el acercándose y dándome un beso fugaz_— vamos — _dijo él alejándose un poco de mi rostro y entonces sujetó mi mano con más fuerza._

Caminamos derecho a los ancianos, nos esperaban en sus tronos, ¿había un ser al que odiara más que al que ahora se encontraba frente a mi?, no, no lo había, Caius y sus ojos clavados en mi mirada, no sabía distinguir si era rabia, odio o temor lo que trataba de comunicar al verme, la verdad es que no me importaba, ya no sentía más miedo por las figuras que alguna vez ocuparon mis pesadillas, ¿Cómo temerles ahora?, ¿lastima? , no, ni un poco…

—Caius— _habló Carlisle con fuerza, con un tono que jamás había escuchado en él, un tono solemne, como un rey dirigiéndose a su súbdito, Caius libero un siseo y mostró sus dientes, sin embargo ahora si pude percibir en su mirada un sentimiento especifico, ¿miedo?…no, terror…— _en frente de estos testigos dicto sentencia, que tus errores y tus acciones formen conciencia en nuestra población que ningún otro mandato se imponga de la forma en la que ustedes lo hicieron, que con vuestro final termine la injusticia y prevalezca la paz entre nuestra especie— _dijo él girándose hacia nuestro grupo_— que encuentres paz en el siguiente camino Caius…si es que existe alguno para nosotros… — _agregó finalmente , levantó su mano y cerro sus ojos, la columna de vampiros se movió conforme el levantaba su mano, todo era como en cámara lenta, podía escuchar los pasos, podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de los vampiros, los siseos de los dos grupos al acercarse a Caius, Marcus ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera intentó ayudar a su hermano… Aro giró su rostro y aunque quiso ocultarlo una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro, Edward acercó nuestras manos a su rostro y beso el lugar donde antes descansaba mi anillo_

—Espera aquí… — _me dijo él soltando mi mano, yo asentí y él se unió al grupo que avanzaba hacia Caius_

Había una parte de mí que me decía que cerrara los ojos, que me girará para no presenciarlo, pero en comparación con la parte que deseaba venganza y que deseaba tranquilidad…esa parte que temía a lo que sucedería simplemente desapareció , mis ojos se enfocaron en los de Caius, y el no los despego de los míos, incluso cuando un grupo de vampiros lo acorraló, el busco mi mirada entre los espacios, los chirridos que los dientes hacían al entrar y desgarrar la piel de Caius llenaron el lugar, su mirada se fue difuminando conforme los segundos pasaban, de repente solo cerró sus ojos y un último grito de rabia lleno el lugar, después…silencio

Cuando el grupo se disperso, los restos del Volturi estaban acumulados en una pila que hubiera atemorizado a cualquier humano, incluso un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al ver tal imagen, ni siquiera se podía describir o afirmar si aquel trozo de granito perteneció alguna vez a una estructura humana, solo había pedazos descompuestos de algo parecido a las rocas que de repente temblaban finamente tratando de acercarse unas a otras, bastante perturbador realmente… ¿me sentía más tranquila ahora? si, ¿me alegraba? Si, ¿era un monstruo por alegrarme por tal escena?...no estaba segura de esa respuesta

Entre las figuras que se dispersaban salió Edward de repente, su mirada era difícil de descifrar, creí que si hubiera tenido un espejo en ese momento, juraría que sería mi mirada, se aceró otra vez a mi lado, Carlisle se giró una vez más hacia los ancianos, había dolor en su mirada, no importaba la razón por la cual alguien mereciera morir, para él siempre era doloroso, desvió su mirada hacia Marcus, este hizo algo que ninguno esperamos…sonrió y se levanto de su trono, junto sus manos frente a su pecho, como un niño al hacer sus oraciones, y después comenzó a aplaudir, comenzó a levantar su rostro y su sonrisa se hacía más grande conforme el aplauso se hacía más audible, todos le miraban sorprendidos , un minuto después el se detuvo abruptamente

—No tienes porque repetir el discurso conmigo Carlisle, solo hazlo, casi puedo agradecerte, esta vida— _dijo el señalando con sus manos al salón_—…comenzaba a ser realmente aburrida….— _entonces se hinco, le dio una última mirada a Aro , no había resentimiento en su mirada…aceptación tal vez, dejo caer sus brazos resignado y suspiró por última vez, Carlisle volvió a levantar su mano y un minuto después todo había terminado, esta vez Edward no se había separado de mi lado, nuestra ira había desaparecido junto con Caius… _

Ahora la pila de granito era más grande, las ropas de los ancianos desaparecidos ahora cubrían algunas zonas de sus desmembrados cuerpos, el silencio se imponía en la sala, ni un murmullo rompió con el silencio… hasta que él último anciano habló

—Quisiera permitirme algunas palabras antes de entregarme al olvido— _dijo Aro, Carlisle asintió y él continuó_ —no busco el perdón, se lo que mis errores han causado en la psique de nuestra especie, se que merezco quizá mas que mis hermanos el futuro que estoy a punto de enfrentar, aunque ¿saben?, nunca tuve realmente otra opción, maldigo mi carácter, ¿se habrían salvado más vidas inocentes si hubiera sido diferente, si hubiera sido lo bastante valiente? No lo sé , probablemente la respuesta sea si, por eso quisiera disculparme ante ustedes, probablemente y no los juzgo, creerán que es otra treta para salvarme de mi destino, pero no pido mas por mi existencia… en fin, basta de palabrerías, ahora puedo irme tranquilo… Adiós amigo Carlisle, espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme, lamento haberles causado tanto daño Edward, tu hija no es única en su especie, pero ahora entiendo porque es tan especial para ustedes… —_dijo señalando a la chica de atrás, Simone, la otra escudo_—esperó su vida sea menos complicada sin nuestra presencia — _dijo el finalmente e hizo lo mismo que Marcus, se hincó y cerro sus ojos, algunos esperaban con ansias la señal de Carlisle, pero la mayoría no se movió de su lugar, entonces Edward soltó mi mano y creí que el iniciaría el castigo, por un segundo dude en dejarlo ir, no sabía la razón pero mis deseos de terminar con el vampiro elegante que ahora se veía indefenso frente a nosotros…ya no era tan grande _

—Carlisle— _dijo Edward acercándose a su padre, colocándose entre él y Aro_ — quisiera decir algo, proponer otra solución — _dijo Edward y más de un par de vampiros lo observaron confundidos_ _, Carlisle entre ellos… después de un segundo asintió_

—Amigos… hermanos, no habló aquí como el líder que no soy, solo quisiera compartir algo con ustedes, y por lo visto la mayoría piensa lo mismo que yo… hace unos minutos, creí que terminar con los tres ancianos brindaría tranquilidad y paz a mi existencia, pero me he encontrado en un dilema en los últimos minutos, después de leer la mente del vampiro que se encuentra frente a mí, mi punto de vista a cambiado, sentenciarlo, asesinarlo, no traería paz en mi mente, ¿se preguntaran porque si él ha causado muchas desgracias que han incluido a mi familia?, la respuesta es sencilla, el ha sido honesto en los últimos minutos, está arrepentido y las decisiones que ha tomado lo han llevado a este momento, ¿somos jueces para sentenciar a una alma arrepentida?, ¿tenemos alma?, ahora realmente creo que la tenemos, solo véanse unos a otros, luchando por la paz de una especie que se cree compuesta de asesinos, una población destinada a la maldad, ¿realmente elegimos ser quienes somos ahora?¿somos realmente esos monstruos?, no lo creo , y creó también, que terminar con este individuo iría contra ese pensamiento tan esperanzador… solo quisiera proponer que esta decisión la tomáramos todos, que la responsabilidad no recaiga en los hombros de mi padre, así que… votemos — _dijo él y se giro hacia todos nosotros, ¿entonces no era la única que sentía que no era correcto terminar a Aro?_

—No es que no habrá castigo por su comportamiento, pero…¿realmente merece la muerte?—_dijo él y Aro finalmente levanto su rostro, confundido, creí ver que sus ojos adquirían una especie de humedad, como si luchara por no derramar una lagrima, una que no llegaría…¿un anciano Volturi sensible?, nunca creí que fuera capaz de ver eso_

—¿Alguien está a favor de terminar con el vampiro a mis espaldas? — _dijo Edward finalmente, seis nómadas y Stefan el rumano levantaron sus manos rápidamente, sin dudar, Vladimir no lo hizo, los demás se veían contrariados, observaban a Carlisle, ellos tomarían la decisión que él tomaría, entonces me giré hacia la multitud de vampiros, observando sus rostros, sus miradas iban de Carlisle a Aro y después hacia Edward…indecisos, mi mano se debatía con mi mente, ¿quería realmente dejarlo con vida?, no tenía la respuesta a eso, así que sujeté mi mano y deje que simplemente pasará el pensamiento _

—Quién esté a favor de mantenerlo vigilado levante su mano por favor— _dijo Edward ahora y levantó su mano sin dudar, después Jane lo hizo, entonces Carlisle levantó su mano también y suspiró tranquilo, un momento después varias manos se levantaron, muchos rostros ahora sabían que era lo correcto, ya no se veían indecisos al ver la mano de Carlisle y su rostro apacible, un minuto después todos habían levantado sus manos, incluso yo lo había hecho, esta vez sin dudar… _

—Entonces esta dicho, la decisión ésta tomada…¿Carlisle? —_dijo Edward dirigiéndose con Carlisle, quien se acercó a él y le abrazo _

—Gracias hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti— _le dijo Carlisle y Edward abrió sus ojos un instante, después sonrió estrechando más a su padre, soltaron el abrazo y ahora Edward se dirigía hacia mí, sonriendo… cuando llego me paso un brazo por los hombros acercándome a él _

—De verdad está orgulloso de ti… — _susurré en su oído_

—Espero no cometer un error_— dijo el tan despacio como pudo_

—No puedes hacerlo…eres perfecto_— le dije sonriendo y él me devolvió la sonrisa negando con su cabeza_

Giramos nuestra vista hacia Carlisle quien se acercaba a Aro quien todavía estaba de rodillas, sus ojos mostraban gratitud y no dejaba de mirar a Edward, hasta que Carlisle se puso frente a él y le ofreció una mano

—Carlisle…yo — _comenzó él y tomando la mano de Carlisle para levantarse_

—Supongo que algún día podre perdonarte, todo depende de tus acciones en el futuro… — _dijo Carlisle estrechándole la mano en forma de saludo, un segundo después soltó su mano y Aro simplemente sonrió , Carlisle se giró hacia Esme y la estrecho en un cariñoso abrazo, después varias parejas le siguieron, Rosalie , quien había regresado sin mi pequeña había localizado a Emmett y lo había besado de una forma que debería de ser prohíba en público, Jasper estrecho a Alice con fuerza y beso su frente, los demás clanes y algunos nómadas emitieron gritos propios de una victoria, la demostración de cariño se veía a cada lugar que me giraba, incluso los rumanos se abrazaban como los camaradas que eran, Benjamín tomo a Tia de la cadera y la levanto estrechándola entre sus brazos un segundo más tarde, yo me giré hacia Edward_

—Así que todo ha terminado…— _le dije a Edward quien sonreía a mi lado mirando a Esme y a Carlisle_

—En cierto modo si… pero, por otro lado, apenas comienza — _dijo el sonriendo y girándose hacia Jane quien tenía al chico semi inconsciente recargado en sus piernas, y acariciaba sus cabellos con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro_

—Vamos con Renesme— _le dije _

—Démosle un minuto… — _dijo el tratando de sonar serio pero después sonrió…solo un poco, me señalo con el rostro hacia la puerta, yo automáticamente me gire y observe a mi mejor amigo Jacob dirigirse a los pasillos donde Rosalie minutos antes había llevado a mi Renesme, no sabía que es lo que debería sentir, ¿celos?, no, ya pensaría en eso, ambos lo merecían ahora, merecían hablar un momento sin todo el caos que nos rodeaba… yo confiaba en mi pequeña y aunque dudaba un poco, también confiaba en mi mejor amigo, además Edward estaría atento ¿cierto?_

—Pero solo un minuto…— _dije con la misma expresión de Edward…_

**TBC **

* * *

Chicas y chicos, el penúltimo capítulo arriba, quisiera solo agregar que me ha costado terminar con esto, por un lado me siento aliviada porque me libro de una responsabilidad que ya no podía sostener, pero por otro lado, en su mayoría, me entristece dejar de hacerlo, era ya una costumbre que disfrutaba demasiado, los voy a extrañar…

Bueno, **quisiera saber los comentarios de todos los que puedan dejarlo**, ¿Qué piensan de cómo se desarrollo la historia?, ¿si les gusto?, ¿si quisieron asesinarme por no actualizar rapidamente? ^^…espero no, o cualquier cosa, sería bueno saber de ustedes

Ahora un abrazo enorme a los que han comentado con cada capitulo, por ahora no los nombrare a todos, pero ustedes saben que los aprecio mucho, y que me gustaría que aunque esto se terminara siguiéramos en contacto, en fin, **un abrazototototototote** ^^

**El siguiente capítulo es el final**, veremos cómo están los comentarios, si quieren un epilogo, habrá un **capitulo para el epilogo**, solo háganlo saber, aun no tengo nombre para el siguiente…pero pronto lo tendrá ^^

A mis amigos mexicanos y a los que quieran a esta tierra mexicana aunque no sean originarios de aquí solo quiero decirles algo: **VIVA MEXICO CAB…bueno eso no jejejeje VIVA MEXICO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Felices fiestas patrias

Saludos

**Vyanka **


	45. Capitulo Final Por Siempre

CAPITULO FINAL , Chicos y chicas gracias por todo su apoyo, aqui esta el capitulo final, lo he dividido en dos partes para que no se cansen de leerlo, les encargo sus comentarios , cuidense y veremos si hay epilogo ...

* * *

**Capitulo 45. Por Siempre**

* * *

**Nessie POV **

_Minutos antes_

Tía Rose pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, cuando los chirridos y el sonido de la muerte llegaba a nuestros oídos ella comenzaba a tararear y me estrechaba más fuerte, no quise interrumpirle y aclararle que escuchaba cada palabra y cada murmuro proveniente del salón , si ella estaba cómoda y creía que me ayudaba…eso estaba bien por ella, su presencia me tranquilizaba, y la verdad es, que cualquier distracción era bien recibida ahora, mis pensamientos estaban demasiado desorganizados y tan complejos que ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, había tanto en que pensar que… en fin, no quise abrumar mas a mi cabeza y puse atención al rostro de tía Rose, ella sonreía, una sonrisa como hace tiempo no veía en su rostro…

— Tranquila, todo terminara pronto— _me dijo cuando escuche un grito desgarrador procedente del salón…Caius, el solo pensarlo me puso los vellos de punta, ella lo notó y me tranquilizó _

— Lo sé, he…gracias Rosalie…hmm tía Rose— _corregí _

— Todo por mi sobrina favorita — _me dijo sonriendo, y mi atención se concentro a nuestra conversación_

— Soy tu única sobrina…

— Eso no te asegura que seas una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, sin embargo lo eres, ¿sabes? Estoy muy feliz de que Bella te haya traído a la familia y que hubiera salido ilesa en el proceso

— Mama es especial , eso ya lo sabía— _le dije_

— yo no, al menos no me lo recodaba tan a menudo como debería , ahora estoy segura— _dijo ella hablando mas para sí que conmigo_ — ¿y bien Nessie que tienes planeado para el futuro_?...— dijo ella levantando una ceja tratando de cambiar el tema y aligerar mi carga emocional, no lo logro tan eficazmente, mi corazón respondió latiendo mas rápido_ — acerca de la escuela claro esta…— _aclaró ella_

— Yo… no lo sé, no quie..

— Oh!, si quieres podemos regresar a las clases particulares, podría discutirlo con tus padres — _me interrumpió ella malinterpretándome _

— Oh no, no es lo que quise decir, es solo que… ahora hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no quisiera pensar en eso ahora tía Rose…—_dije tratando de no herir sus sentimientos_

— Entiendo, si necesitas charlar con alguien, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿cierto?— _me dijo ella, la verdad es que no quería hablar de nada ahora, solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que pasaba…aun con la aparente victoria, venían muchos cambios y simplemente no sabía si estaba lista o no… _

— Claro, gracias… cualquier cosa, te lo haré saber _— le dije tratando de no prometer, ella asintió en silencio y puso su cabeza en mi hombro como descansando y cerró los ojos, yo no me moví de mi posición_

Esperamos unos minutos, no le prestaba mucha atención a los sonidos a mi alrededor, honestamente, no le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera mi embrollo mental…Arjen, Jake, mis padres, Jane, Leah, los abuelos, Jake y mis padres, Forks, Annie, Denalí, yo misma…esas eran las imágenes que cruzaban mis pensamientos ahora, agité mi cabeza como si pudiera desprender esos pensamientos con el movimiento, solo quería tenerla en blanco… pensar en el ahora y nada mas

— ¿Vamos?— _dijo tía Rose ofreciéndome una mano , estaba frente a mí, ni siquiera había sentido cuando se levantó de mi lado, una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro_

— ¿Ha terminado ya?— _pregunté automáticamente y ella asintió_—¿podría esperar aquí unos minutos?, necesito un poco mas…tu adelántate, en un minuto estaré con ustedes, lo prometo — _le pedí_

— ¿segura?— _dijo ella y yo asentí, ella se giraba en las dos direcciones, el salón y yo, una y otra vez confundida _

— Emmett estará ansioso por verte, sigue, yo estaré bien...— _le dije con una sonrisa algo forzada, necesitaba unos minutos solamente, no quería arruinar el momento que se vivía allá dentro con mi confusión actual, ella se acercó beso mi mejilla y se alejó rápidamente, yo suspiré aliviada _

Después de unos minutos llegue a la conclusión…que no existía forma en la que mi confusión fuera a desaparecer, y que era tonto alejar a mis padres de la felicidad de estar juntos en este momento, tal vez necesitaba eso, estar con ellos para aclarar mi mente… inhalé una gran cantidad de aire y me puse de pie, comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo

— Mas te vale tener una sonrisa cuando estés frente a ellos Nessie— _me dije a mi misma mientras arreglaba un poco de forma automática mi cabello desarreglado, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando escuche el sonido de alguien acercándose hacia donde yo estaba…_

— ¿Quién esta ahí?— _pregunté mecánicamente y de forma alterada casi temblorosa, no podía creerlo, genial!, me había alterado porque alguien se acercaba y mi voz había sonado lo suficientemente temerosa… de seguro era mi madre preocupada y mi voz sí que la iba a tranquilizar…pensé sarcásticamente, arreglé mi postura y me preparé para afrontarla, incluso dibuje una sonrisa bastante decente en mi rostro_

* * *

_**Jacob POV **_

Minutos antes

"_¡¿Que?!, han perdonado al viejo sanguijuela!"_ pensé automáticamente, de repente ahora estaban Carlisle y el inútil de Aro dándose la mano, por lo visto no era el único que creía que era una especie de broma oscura, otros tenían la misma expresión que yo, pero hicieron lo mismo también…callaron y respetaron la decisión de Carlisle, el era más que un ser humano, más que un líder, era…bueno era el Dr. Cullen y siempre lo sería para mi, una figura que inspiraba respeto, si el había tomado esa decisión es porque creía que era lo mejor y yo lo respetaba, ¿Quién diría que algún día respetaría la decisión de una sang…un vampiro antes que la mía?... yo no lo hubiera pensado.

Un par de minutos más tarde la rubia…lo siento, la costumbre…Rosalie aparecía procedente del pasillo y se iba directamente hacia el gigante de su pareja, el vampiro enorme que actuaba como adolescente, y se le pegaba de una forma que no debería ser presenciada por publico menor de diecisiete años, vale, tal vez exagere un poco, pero parecía que se comían uno al otro, lo único que me preocupaba era ¿Dónde demonios había dejado a Nessie?, ¿Por qué no venia ella a su lado?, una sensación de angustia y de soledad me atacó de repente, me atacó sin previo aviso y sin aparente causa, ¿no había esto terminado ya?, ¿no era este el final feliz que esperaban?, pero al final la pregunta era…¿Dónde estaba ella?...mi Nessie

Pensamientos cruzaban mi mente ahora, de repente solo había espacio para ella, no solo memorias del presente sino de estos últimos años, estaba todo ahí, como tratando de recordarme algo…

La sensación después de unos minutos no disminuyo y sabia la respuesta para que se alejara o al menos para que disminuyera…tenía que verla

Sin que nadie me notará, o al menos sin que nadie me importara, me puse de pie, dirigí mi mirada hacia el pasillo y suspire… "Bien Jacob Black… es ahora o nunca" me dije a mí mismo y comencé a caminar, mientras lo hacía sentía miradas clavadas en mi espalda, justo antes de entrar al pasillo, aunque jamás me giré…una vez que Jacob Black toma una decisión nada lo hace cambiar… es como un barco, muy grande, imparable…como el Titanic, no, no como el Titanic _"¡pésimo ejemplo, se hundió idiota!"_ me reproche a mí mismo y sonreí por la pequeña broma que los nervios habían creado para mi, di un paso dentro del pasillo y volví a inhalar con fuerza…

Había comprendido dos cosas hasta ahora, la primera: la imprimación no funcionaba conmigo como el resto de la manada, si , todavía mi universo giraba en una persona, pero ya no era exclusivo, segundo: quería…no, amaba a Renesme Carlie Cullen, no porque fuese imprimado con ella, no, sabía que tenía que estar a su lado pero por dos razones muy diferentes, una era que yo lo deseaba, yo Jacob Black disfrutaba de su compañía, disfrutaba estar con ella incluso cuando a ella no le beneficiara, y la segunda que era la razón que mas me llenaba de esperanza y de dudas al mismo tiempo: Renesme quería estar a mi lado…

"Allá voy…" me dije y suspiré dando los pasos que me llevaron a su lado

— ¿Quién está ahí?— _escuche su voz nerviosa, por un segundo estuve a punto de retroceder, ella se escuchaba nerviosa, a la defensiva… pero, ¿ya estaba aquí no?_

* * *

**Renesme POV **

— Mama… — _dije a la sombra que comenzaba cruzar el pasillo, pero no era la sombra de mi madre, después dio un paso más hacia mí y la luz que se filtraba por algunos agujeros lo iluminó, me estremecí…_

— Hey Nessie, Soy Jake — _dijo él y la luz ilumino su rostro, me brindo una sonrisa y dio un paso hacia mí, se veía…¿nervioso?, bajó su rostro, llevaba sus manos en la espalda, lucía como un niño pequeño que confesaba una travesura a su madre…de repente recordé su forma de actuar en las últimas horas, su distancia hacia mí, aun después de mi tal vez inapropiada despedida en Denalí… _

— Hey Jake— _dije bajando mi rostro por el recuerdo de su actitud hacia mí, entonces sentí su presencia demasiado cerca frente a mí y sentí como tomaba mi mentón con sus manos y la levantaba, hasta que me hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos_

— Tranquila, todo estará bien, ya termino todo— _dijo él e hizo el intento de abrazarme pero lo detuve, el se observaba confuso, levantó sus cejas y su boca se torció un poco, como si le doliera… yo solo necesitaba saber algo_

— Espera… se que todo está bien, me alegra — _dije forzando una sonrisa_— es solo que… ¿Jake?— _entonces levanto su rostro un poco hacia mi_ — ¿Por qué estabas tan distante conmigo allá atrás, en el claro?, solíamos ser los mejores amigos y ahora… bueno, entiendo que no sea lo mismo desde que me marche hacia Denalí, pero extraño pasar el tiempo contigo… —_entonces su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa y creo que sonrió un poco— _lo siento, creo que estoy exagerando ¿cierto?...es solo que hay tanto en mi mente ahora— _le dije y volví a bajar la cabeza_ _y el la volvió a levantar _

— Nessie, mírame— _dijo el conectando mi mirada con la suya, yo no puse resistencia_ — no hay nadie que me importe más que tu ¿entiendes?, lo de hace un rato… bueno la idea de perderte, de que alguien más te arrebataría de mis …nuestros brazos — _corrigió el_—yo simplemente no sabía cómo actuar Nessie, dolía demasiado, y la verdad es que últimamente cuando estoy contigo no pienso nítidamente, y necesitaba estar alerta, estar preparado si alguien se atrevía a lastimarte, pero sabes muy bien que pensar no se me da muy bien… — _dijo el sonriendo y sonreí con él_—lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, entiendo que ahora estés confundida y llena de pensamientos…porque es lo mismo que me pasa justo ahora— _dijo el desviando un poco su mirada_— hay tanto que quiero decirte…pero quiero hacerlo bien, por una vez en mi vida quiero hacerlo correctamente y yo…en fin, lo siento Nessie—dijo _él y me soltó se giró dándome la espalda y suspiró_ — no quise lastimarte…soy un idiota — _dijo él , ¿entonces no estaba molesto conmigo?, ¿Qué cosas quería decirme? ¿Por qué no lo hacía?, de repente mi corazón se aceleró y me nublo un sentimiento de felicidad, mi propia nube de pensamientos felices, todo al entender la razón de su sentir… me acerqué hacia él, lo abracé por la espalda y él se estremeció un poco pero no me alejo, tomo mis manos y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro…_

— ¿Así que no estabas molesto conmigo?— _dije _

— Como podría… — _dijo el apoyando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza_— así que…¿mejores amigos otra vez?— _dijo el poco convencido pero sonriendo_

— Hmmm no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo Jacob Black— _le dije y antes de que respondiera me acerqué a su oído_— ¿y si no me bastara ser solo tu amiga?— _le dije en un susurro y bese su mejilla, el se quedo quieto, básicamente se congelo, no dijo nada por unos segundos y comenzaba a preocuparme que hubiera sacado mis conclusiones erróneamente…_— lo siento yo…— _dije tratando de arreglarlo pero no pude terminar la frase, un nudo en la garganta anunciando el llanto que por lo visto no se detendría me detuvo de completar la frase_

— No…espera_— me dijo él cuando intente soltar mis manos del abrazo y las aseguró mas fuerte con sus propias manos, mi corazón se agito violentamente cuando se giro hacia mí, y una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro, su corazón latía casi tan rápido como el mío_— ¿Qué acabas de decir?...— _me preguntó, aun con la sonrisa, aunque sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente…tome un poco de aire y lo dije en voz alta_

— bien, lo que dije fue que…bueno yo— _tartamudeaba nerviosa_— quiero ser más que tu mejor amiga Jake— _dije levantando mi ceja, y el no dejaba de sonreír, por un segundo creí que se burlaba de mi…entonces desvié la mirada_—digo solo si tu quieres, claro que entendería que tu no…se que todos creen que soy muy joven…pero tengo 17 años— _o al menos parezco que los tengo_— prácticamente pronto tendré 18 a sus ojos…ya no soy una niña—_dije tratando de sonar madura, como si los nervios no hubieran tomado control de mi persona…suspiré— _¿sabes? olvídalo Jake, finjamos que no tuvimos esta conversación— _dije apenada después de unos segundos de silencio_

— ¿y si no quisiera olvidarlo?— _me dijo de repente y me estrecho mas_— y ¿si te dijera que me has hecho más feliz de lo que he sido en toda mi vida con solo decir esas palabras?, ¿y si quisiera lo mismo que tú?...— _dijo y mi corazón creo que se detuvo, ahora la que se encontraba inmóvil era yo_— ¿también quisieras olvidarlo?— _me dijo al oído, entonces soltó un poco mis manos y me giro para estar frente a él, la sonrisa aún en su rostro y se acercó hasta que podía sentir su aliento chocando con mis mejillas , comencé a hiperventilar… un par de segundos después mi cuerpo reacciono sin que mi mente se lo ordenara…aunque probablemente ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo… negué con la cabeza , al principio él se alejo un poco desconcertado…me había malinterpretado…_

— No, no quisiera olvidarlo _— le aseguré rápidamente y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, llevo su mano a mi mejilla y con la otra alejó el cabello que tenia frente a mi rostro y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, mi respiración se hizo acompasada con mis latidos, de repente todo se movía lentamente, sabía lo que iba ocurrir, cerré mis ojos y levante un poco mi rostro, sentí como sus manos ahora tomaban mis mejillas y me acercaban a él, sentía su respiración cada vez más cerca de mi rostro…podía casi contar los segundos que nos alejaban…3….2…1…_

— ¡Nessie!— _una voz aguda rompió el momento, inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, Jake frente a mí, solo un milímetro nos separaba, los dos abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo y ambos nos sonrojamos cuando nos vimos directamente…. todo se había arruinado…_

— Demonios! — _dijo Jake en un susurró y se alejo un poco de mi_

— Aghhhh! — _exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo, yo lleve mis manos a los ojos, el se llevo una mano a su cabello , "es que no podíamos tener un minuto, un solo minuto de privacidad" me lamenté y distinguí a la pequeña figura que se encontraba detrás de Jake…tía Alice me lanzaba una mirada un tanto sorprendida , ¡una vidente sorprendida!, y después sonreía_

— Ahora entiendo…— _dijo ella para sí misma, cruzando sus brazos y negando con la cabeza_

— Lo siento, me perdí…¿Qué has dicho?— _le dije confundida , algo molesta también_

— Cuanto lo siento chicos, de verdad no quería interrumpir— _dijo ella avergonzada, aunque no podía ver el sonrojo, la conocía bien para saber cómo se sentía, un segundo después la sonrojada era yo…— _es solo que tu padre me ha dicho segundos atrás que necesitabas hablar conmigo urgentemente— _señaló ella… ¿así que mi padre he?, debería de haberlo sabido, "si me estas escuchando…no es justo papa, sí, estoy molesta" dije mentalmente, esperando que escuchara…_

— Edward…—_ siseó Jacob, yo pasé mi mano por su espalda para tranquilizarlo…y funcionó _

— De verdad no era mi intención, estoy feliz por ustedes_ — dijo ella sonriendo y note como me sonrojaba aún mas— _¿saben?, creo que regresare con Jasper, los veré allá— _dijo ella y me guiño un ojo, no sabía si agradecerle o ponerme aun mas roja de lo que estaba ahora… pero Jake se me adelantó _

— Espera Alice, iremos contigo— _dijo él con una voz ronca , ¡¡¿cómo?!!, ¿se había arrepentido tan rápido?, entonces como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos se giro hacia mí y cambio el tono de su voz a uno más suave_ — está bien Nessie, tus padres te necesitan, además dije que quería hacerlo correctamente…y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo en adelante— _dijo él, se acercó y beso mi frente , de repente me sentí mas tranquila, por lo menos no se había arrepentido, se alejo un poco de mí y yo asentí , entonces di un paso hacia el frente resignada y sentí como su mano se cerraba entorno a la mía y me alcanzaba , se giró hacia mí y me regalo una sonrisa_— eso no implica que no pueda hacer esto ¿cierto?, vamos— _me dijo él_ _y comenzamos a caminar juntos detrás de Alice quien al parecer le parecía de lo más divertida la situación pues no dejaba de sonreír_

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Minutos antes…_

— Creo que el minuto ya pasó— _me dijo Bella impaciente en mis brazos girándose hacia el pasillo_

— Tranquila, todo está bajo control…por ahora— _le dije, por mucha privacidad que podía brindarle a mi Nessie, seguía siendo mi pequeña, así que no había dejado de escuchar sus pensamientos, hasta ahora los dos charlaban, así que no había mucho porque preocuparse… Bella se tranquilo un poco con mis palabras, pero aun así no dejaba de dar pequeñas ojeadas hacia el pasillo _

— Pasaron unos minutos y de repente me tensé, no estaba preparado para lo que escuchaba en sus pensamientos, y no solo era el lobo…Jake, también eran de Renesme, Bella percibió mi estrés y se giró hacia mí

— Yo iré — _dijo ella comprendiendo y asumiendo mi posición _

— Espera, tengo una mejor idea…—_ le dije sonriendo — _Alice…

— ¿Alice?—_ preguntó ella, y la enana nos había escuchado , en segundos se encontraba a nuestro lado_

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?— _dijo ésta y Bella solo levanto los hombros sin saber que decir exactamente, entonces yo hablé…_

— Alice, me pareció que Renesme quería hablar contigo urgentemente, pensó algo como "Como desearía que tía Alice estuviera aquí ahora", sí, creo que esas fueron sus palabras…_ — le dije sonriendo y Alice inmediatamente se giró al pasillo , Bella a mi lado se observaba entre confusa y divertida por mi corta actuación — _Ve, nosotros esperaremos aquí…_ — le dije animándola _

— Si ella me necesita, ahí estaré…_ — dijo ella y en un segundo ella ya estaba frente al pasillo_

— Nessie se molestara por esto ¿cierto_?— me dijo Bella sonriendo, yo la estreche mas y no le contesté…pasaron un par de minutos hasta que escuche la voz clara de mi hija en mis pensamientos, un pensamiento dirigido hacia mi… "si me estas escuchando…no es justo papa, sí, estoy molesta", me dijo ella…yo sonreí , tal vez estaba molesta pero no duraría mucho, bueno si era como su madre de obstinada y terca…como lo era, bueno esperaría que no durara mucho_

— Sin duda alguna…_ — le contesté a Bella _

— ¿quieres que hablé con ella?_— me ofreció ella _

— No es necesario, vienen hacia acá , actúa normal Bella— _le dije y entonces observe por la esquina de mi ojo que estaban entrando, Alice se dirigió directamente hacia Jasper y escuche sus pensamientos "me debes una hermanito, ella está molesta" me dijo ella, entonces note la mirada de mi hija clavada en mi persona, pero no me giré , la verdad no quería enfrentarla ahora_

— Edward, Renesme te está observando…y no se ve muy contenta— _me dijo Bella mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello abrazándome, entonces decidí girarme hacia Nessie, y confrontar su mirada…y si, ahí estaba, sus ojos entrecerrados y algunos pensamientos un poco amenazadores de su parte, aunque la mayoría bromeando…eso esperaba, en cuanto se cruzaron nuestras miradas Jake quien la llevaba de la mano la acercó hacia nosotros, a diferencia de Nessie él se observaba tranquilo…_

— Vienen hacia acá Bella — _le dije y la gire sin soltar el abrazo, ellos estaban a unos metros de nosotros y un segundo después ya estaban frente a nosotros_…_su mirada aun enfadada, solté los brazos de Bella un segundo y me adelante un poco…_

— ¿Me disculparías princesa?— _le dije a Renesme y abrí mis brazos frente a ella, invitándola a un abrazo, dudo un poco pero un segundo después la sentí entre mis brazos, como cuando era una niña pequeña, su cabeza se escondía entre mi hombro y mi cuello y sus pensamientos ya no eran amenazadores…_

— Lo siento, no quise…

— Shhh tranquila, espero me entiendas, yo lo intentaré— _le dije mientras la abrazaba y pasaba mi mano por su espalda_

— ¿Renesme?— _dijo Bella de repente a nuestro lado sonriéndole, ella levantó su rostro y le regalo una enorme sonrisa, abrió uno de sus brazos para invitar a Bella y ella se nos unió, de repente estábamos ahí como una familia feliz, los tres juntos… Jacob nos observaba divertido, era nuestro final feliz…o lo más parecido a uno, Bella levantó su rostro y le señalo a Jacob que se acercara, éste sonriendo se acercó, y Bella le regalo un puñetazo en el brazo, apenas se iba a quejar Jacob cuando Bella sonrió y lo invito a unirse… después de dudarlo un segundo se acercó y las abrazo a las dos… yo solo le pase mi brazo por los hombros y le di dos palmadas…más fuertes de lo necesario claro esta…_

Unos minutos después nos separamos, todos nos observaban, muchos no entendían nuestra relación tan fuerte con la manada, especialmente con Jacob, pero la mayoría respetaba el hecho de que en gran parte gracias a ellos podíamos estar tranquilos, Jake se separó primero y se alejo un poco, quiso darnos privacidad, pero Nessie se giró hacia él y después hacia nosotros

— No tienes porque tomar una decisión, anda ve— _le dije sonriendo, ella hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Jake y tomo su mano_

Se sentaron en un rincón cercano a nosotros, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Jake y no soltó su mano, los dos se veían felices, tranquilos, aunque me costaba ver crecer a Renesme, estaba contento de que por lo menos fuese feliz…

Yo regrese mi atención a Bella quien aun los veía mientras sonreía…

— ¿Así que ya no serás el típico padre celoso he…?— _me dijo ella girándose hacia mi_

— Supongo que no, pero mantendré un ojo en ellos, por si las dudas, no puedo dejar de ser…conservador , por ahora que se divierta , por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, no la había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo como ahora… no quiero arruinarlo, confió en que ahora tú seas la mama celosa, porque lo serás ¿cierto?— _le dije acercándome a ella y besando su mejilla_

— si lo pides de ese modo… — _dijo ella acercándose mas, después solo me dio un beso rápido y dijo…— _…no, no me metas en esto, esa es tu responsabilidad— _dijo ella riéndose, triunfante_ _, yo negué con la cabeza riéndome _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Pasaron los minutos y los grupos comenzaban a dispersarse, algunos nómadas se acercaron a Carlisle para despedirse, otros simplemente se marcharon en la oscuridad, minutos antes Carlisle se había encargado de recordarles las normas a todos los presentes, la atmosfera era difícil de explicar, no había espacio para lagrimas…aunque nos fuera posible, el sabor a la victoria se podía percibir en cada rincón, así como el sentimiento de libertad, emociones positivas llenaban en salón ahora en ruinas de aquella que fue la familia más poderosa en el mundo sobrenatural, mi mundo, la sonrisa no se había esfumado de mi rostro, y eso era difícil de asimilar, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sonreír de manera natural que creí que lo olvidaría…claro, si los vampiros pudiéramos olvidar algo, el solo pensar eso me hizo sonreír mas

¿Que mas podía pedir en estos momentos?, habíamos sobrevivido, mi familia estaba reunida, estaban a salvo, tenía a mi Renesme y sobre todo tenía a Edward para mi...por Siempre, la sola idea me abrumó y mi sonrisa se amplió aun mas

— Se lo que estas pensando…— _dijo Edward en mi odio, mientras me sujetaba entre sus brazos y descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro_

— Mentiroso, no he quitado mi escudo… — _le dije sonriendo _

— ¿Cómo puedo mentir si estoy viendo mi rostro reflejado en el tuyo?, no necesito mi poder para leerte en estos momentos, te conozco demasiado…— _dijo el guiñando el ojo, si hubiera sido humana seguro mis mejillas adquirirían la tonalidad rojiza que me acompañaba cada vez que me encontraba frente a él _

— ¿Qué estoy pensando entonces? —_le reté_

— En lo feliz que estas, en que Renesme esté a nuestro lado, que saliéramos con vida, y que…— _se acercó a mi oído aun mas y comenzó a hablar tan despacio que apenas y lo percibí como un susurro…definitivamente nadie más podía haber escuchado eso, si lo hubieran hecho hubiera jurado que rompería las barreras del vampirismo y me sonrojaría… tenía razón, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, después se alejó un poco y se rio de manera triunfante, su aliento chocó con mi piel y un escalofrío…no, una descarga cruzo mi espalda, bastante agradable, no estábamos en el mejor lugar…pero aun así fue agradable_

— Como lo dije antes, nunca te equivocas— _me gire solo un poco para besarle, el me estrecho aun mas fuerte_

Mientras los visitantes se despedían, me daba cuenta que ya solo quedaban algunos clanes, los nómadas se habían marchado en su totalidad, ahora solo quedaban los irlandeses, los egipcios, y los del amazonas, también Aro, ya no sabía cómo catalogarlo, ahora estaba por su cuenta, bueno aparentemente cuidaría de Simone, entonces ¿formaría otro clan?, la verdad es que no me importaba, nada opacaría la felicidad que ahora sentía…

Las tres amazonas se acercaron a nosotros, ahora que me daba cuenta no había visto al joven Nahuel desde hace un rato, ni siquiera en la batalla

— Nosotras nos vamos, fue bueno verlos y luchar a su lado — _dijo Zafrina con ese acento pronunciado, esa mujer aun me causaba algo de temor, simplemente no podía sentirme muy cómoda a su lado… me sentí tonta por eso y me acerque a ella _

— Gracias por haber venido Zafrina, saludos a Nahuel ¿Dónde está él? —_pregunté por cortesía_

— En cuanto la lucha termino decidió ir con sus hermanas, desde que ocurrió lo de la más pequeña él no las deja solas por mucho tiempo… —_respondió ella, ahora entendía su ausencia, entonces ella levantó su mano para estrechar la mía, era la muestra de afecto que se le facilitaba mas aunque no fue fácil para ella… hizo una mueca como sonriendo y desapareció de mi vista , sus hermanas ya se habían marchado, me di la media vuelta y la vi frente a Nessie, y observé como la abrazaba despidiéndose de ella…era impresionante ver como mi Renesme afectaba a los demás, el efecto positivo que ella parecía brindar al que se le acercará era simplemente impresionante_

Cuando me giré hacia Edward observé que el joven Benjamín lo abrazaba sonriendo mientras Tía a su lado lo esperaba y después se acercaba a despedirse también, Benjamín me recordaba mucho al pequeño Seth, su sonrisa infantil y sus facciones propias de un adolescente, además el carácter juguetón que ambos tenían cuando se sentían en confianza… me acerqué a ellos

— Gracias Ben, eres un chico muy talentoso, y tu carisma es…bueno, solo promete que nos visitaras pronto— _le dije mientras le ofrecía la mano para despedirme, no sabía si el sentiría confianza como para ofrecerle un abrazo, pero él tomó mi mano y me acercó a él, y me abrazo, aunque rápidamente se soltó, su sonrisa aun en su rostro y después Tia también se acercó a mi…_

— Claro que les visitaremos, creo que ahora podremos hacer más cosas con libertad, quien sabe, y a lo mejor me guste mucho este siglo…el principio ha sido muy divertido… tal vez incluso visite a Amun, ya no tendrá que esconderse después de esto—_dijo el sonriendo _

— Son bienvenidos cuando quieran, Benjamín— _dijo Edward mientras ellos se daban la vuelta hacia el pasillo, el asintió y se despidió con su mano libre , con la otra llevaba a Tia_

— Es un chico muy simpático, espero les vaya bien— _le dije a Edward cuando desaparecieron _

— No te preocupes él se las arreglara…solo queda Siobhan—_dijo Edward tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba el clan irlandés_

— Nosotros nos despedimos, ahora empiezo a confiar en las palabras de Carlisle…vaya, ¡ganarles a los Volturis!, tal vez si sea un poder después de todo el mio…— _dijo ella emocionada_ _, Maggie y Liam detrás de ella nos despedían con sus manos —_ cuando quieran visitarnos, las puertas de nuestro hogar estarán abiertas para ustedes —_dijo ella y nos abrazo a los dos, su tamaño le permitía abarcarnos perfectamente entre sus brazos, fue algo extraño…Edward palmeó su espalda y ella nos dejo ir con una sonrisa_

— Estaremos en contacto Siobhan — _le dijo Edward y tomé su mano, entonces ellos desaparecieron…_

_

* * *

_

**  
PARTE II**

**(Chicos y chicas si llegaron hasta acá, les parecería dejar un comentario, ^^, y otro al final… lo dividí para que no se cansaran al leerlo, la segunda parte es más larga ^^)**

* * *

**Jane POV **

Desde que llegamos al salón no había despegado mis ojos de Arjen, sentía que si lo hacía desaparecería, solo había hablado un par de veces, y había apoyado la decisión de mantener con vida a Aro, no porque le tuviese aprecio o porque quisiese su bienestar…es solo que me percaté que Aro había sido lo más cercano a un padre para nosotros, apenas y recordaba a mi padre biológico, cuando observaba a Carlisle con los Cullen, era la imagen de Aro la que siempre aparecía, porque a pesar de que nuestra creación fue solo con fines…podríamos decir militares, o estratégicos, el único que nos escuchaba era Aro, siempre estuvo ahí, incluso cuando nos obligaban a seguir largas jornadas de entrenamiento y de trabajo, en las cuales terminaba exhausta mentalmente, era el único que obligaba a los ancianos a brindarnos más libertad, siempre preocupado por nuestra felicidad, aunque el termino fuera diferente al que ahora yo conocía…recordar eso no era fácil para mí, no me gustaba aceptar que Aro era alguien a quien yo…bueno yo no odiaba, para Alec era más difícil aceptar la idea de su muerte, siempre fue conocido que Alec fue el consentido de Aro, cuando había un suceso importante, él siempre lo llamaba a su lado, y por consiguiente yo me les unía.

Cuando terminaron con los dos ancianos Alec y yo apenas y nos giramos, ellos eran crueles con nosotros, nunca fueron algo más que nuestros dueños…amos, pero cuando llego el turno de Aro pude sentir la intranquilidad de Alec, y su impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada, sin embargo cuando escuchamos a Edward decir en voz alta la alternativa casi pude sentir como se relajaba, aunque no lo veía, había una especie de conexión especial entre nosotros… habíamos pasado juntos toda nuestra existencia, y eso dejaba una marca… una que me costaría mucho romper, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo…

Pasaron los minutos y podía escuchar los gritos de alegría a mi alrededor, las muestras de aprecio…o algo parecido a eso, en sí, podía escuchar que la felicidad rodeaba a todos los que estaban en la sala, para ellos todo había terminado, podían sentirse libres…para mi, apenas comenzaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que sucedía ,cómo ser feliz cuando lo que conocía desaparecía ante mí, pero… mi existencia, la real, apenas había empezado hace unos meses, cuando finalmente le conocí, no solo era un recuerdo, cuando tomé la decisión de acercarme a aunque él no lo notara…el día que regreso a mi vida, ese día empezó mi nueva vida, entonces descubrí que si existía ese sentimiento, y que era muy diferente al que yo conocía.

No sabía mucho de demostraciones de afecto, siempre fuimos privados de ese tipo de emociones, pero algo me incitaba a intentarlo frente a Arjen, era como si algunos instintos que creía habían desaparecido resurgieran en mi, de forma automática de repente solo deseaba acariciar su mejilla, su cabello, quería estar cerca de él, y lo que me sorprendía aun mas era que incluso mis otros instintos primitivos se abolían cuando él aparecía, no deseaba asesinarlo, ni siquiera lo pensaba cuando estaba frente a mí, y cuando miraba su sonrisa…ese pequeño gesto simplemente me convertía en otra persona, me sentía humana como jamás lo había sentido.

Preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo iba a ser mi existencia de ahora en adelante?, ya no me preocuparía por lastimarlo, seriamos iguales, ¿Qué pensaría el de mi al despertarse?, ¿y si sus recuerdos humanos eran tan débiles que me olvidaba…? Qué haría si él no quisiese mi compañía cuando era todo lo que yo pedía?, ¿impondría mi voluntad ante la suya…?

— Jane— _dijo Alec poniendo su mano en mi hombro_— necesitamos hablar…un minuto, a solas… por favor— _dijo él al ver que no me movía_, _yo levanté mi rostro, me percaté que ahora solo quedaban los Cullen y Aro… , entonces dirigí mi mirada a Alec , se veía angustiado, pensé que probablemente también necesitaba hablar con él, había decisiones que tomar… me giré hacia Arjen que estaba recargado en mis piernas, parecía que dormía a excepción de sus manos que se apretaban en puños, en respuesta al dolor que provocaba la transformación…¿podría dejarlo unos segundos?, entonces una figura se presentó frente a mí, era Renesme_

— Yo cuidaré de él, puedes confiar en mí— _dijo ella, era extraña la forma en la que ahora se comunicaba conmigo… era como si ya no me temiera, ella colocó su mano sobre la mía y la estrechó_— todo estará bien, solo encárgate de regresar pronto…— _dijo ella y por alguna razón le creí , tomé el cuerpo de Arjen con cuidado y lo posicione en el suelo, una de sus manos que formaba el puño se movió a la mía, y la tomo con fuerza, incluso me costó librarme de su agarre, el veneno estaba actuando muy rápido, me levanté y le dirigí una última mirada a Arjen_

— Regresare pronto— _susurré cerca del rostro de Arjen, su mano entonces se relajó un poco, me gire hacia Alec e intente no mirar atrás, incluso la sola idea de estar lejos , unos segundos me dolía, en vez de disminuir la sensación de necesidad hacia él, la transformación había aumentado el efecto que él tenía en mi persona… _

— Sígueme — _dijo Alec y desapareció por el pasillo, lo alcancé y unos metros después se detuvo de golpe, entonces se giró hacia mí, ahora sonreía_

— Esta es la despedida, ¿no es cierto?— _me dijo él_

— Lo siento Alec, quisiera que todo fuera diferente…

— No, no lo quieres…y si eres feliz, creo que yo podré soportar eso, ambos sabemos que no hay otra salida — _dijo él_

— ¿Qué harás ahora?— _le dije_

— No lo sé, he pensado en eso y creo que he encontrado una solución, Aro tal vez necesite compañía, y yo no conozco a nadie más… aunque tal vez vague por un tiempo por ahora, nunca he sido libre de ir a donde me plazca…tal vez incluso me guste, cuando me aburra buscaré a Aro— _dijo el levantando sus hombros y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones_— tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver y quizá hasta entienda porque haces esto, supongo que un par de siglos serán suficientes— _dijo el sonriendo— _ bueno, Adiós Jane_— me dijo y extendió su mano invitándome a estrecharla, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto había cambiado hasta ese momento, sabía que un apretón de manos no era suficiente, que en realidad iba a extrañarle y que ese simple gesto no sería suficiente para demostrarlo…incómodamente y sin saber cómo él reaccionaría me acerque ignorando su mano, se veía confundido…_

— Te extrañare Alec… siempre serás mi hermano— _le dije y lo abrace, jamás lo habíamos hecho, era un gesto que no entendíamos, él nervioso copio mis movimientos de forma nerviosa y descoordinada, llevo sus manos a mi espalda y me estrecho como yo lo estrechaba a él, muy rígido al principio, pero después se relajó _

— Tu siempre serás mi hermana— _me dijo y se soltó rápidamente, me brindo una última sonrisa y desapareció… lo último que escuche fueron sus pasos hacia la libertad, me alegre de que por lo menos se sintiese feliz… _

Me giré y comencé a correr…

* * *

**Arjen POV**

Oscuridad, en su forma más pura, simple y complicada a la vez, eso era todo lo que sentía, ¿Qué había pasado? , ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, me preguntaba una y otra vez,... pero mis respuestas nunca llegaban, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado…? Minutos, días, años… siglos, no lo sabía, ¿Quién era yo?, me formulaba y torturaba con aquellas preguntas que nunca encontrarían respuesta, la sensación de la nada me llenaba, me sentía en el vasto universo, pero sin estrellas, no había puntos de luz para enseñarme el camino, no había nada…¿había muerto?, no, si hubiera muerto hubiera tenido una mejor suerte, de eso estoy seguro…

Entonces dentro de la oscuridad un punto de luz, muy lejano, comenzó como una pequeña mota de pintura a unos metros de mi, el solo hecho de ver ese pequeño punto hirió mis ojos, era demasiado brillante, quería girarme y protegerme del dolor, pero no podía evitarlo…era hermoso, su forma irregular, conforme aumentaba se movía como un tornado, y en su centro había un resplandor, aun mas fuerte que el resto, de repente ya no había oscuridad, cerré mis ojos un segundo y cuando los abrí y me acostumbre al resplandor percibí que ahí estaban mis respuestas, había un rostro, angelical, desconocía el significado de la palabra pero ese fue mi primer pensamiento, sus ojos eran de un fuerte rojo carmesí, era una joven, y ella parecía conocerme, ella me sonreía y conforme la observaba una sensación de calidez me llenaba, _¿Quién era ella_? me pregunté, entonces una palabra vino a mi mente y salió de mis labios casi tan rápido como llego, sin poder evitarlo… "Jane" dije en voz alta, pero ella parecía no escucharme, lo dije una vez más con un tono más alto, pero conforme lo hacia ella se alejaba, grite una y otra vez e incluso extendí mis manos tratando de alcanzarle, corrí hacia ella desesperado, no podía permitir que mi única luz se apagara, pero ella parecía no escucharme, entonces cuando finalmente me di por vencido, cuando sabia que jamás la alcanzaría ella se detuvo y me habló … "Arjen" dijo ella…¿ese era mi nombre?, entonces antes de que entendiera el significado, ella se giro hacia atrás, como si alguien la persiguiera, y volvió a hablar "corre, Arjen, corre!" dijo ella agitada, entonces decenas de luces salieron de donde ella estaba, parecía que estaban de su lado, al menos todos corrían por la misma razón, alguien les seguía, apareció una joven de rostro muy hermoso también, su cabello era rizado y sus ojos del café mas hipnótico que había presenciado…al menos de lo que comenzaba a recordar, mi mente le dio un nombre "Renesme" dijo ella, después aparecieron mas figuras, todas dirigiéndose de repente hacia mí, solo Jane había quedado atrás aparentemente protegiendo a los demás y dándoles la oportunidad de escapar, entonces apareció él, una figura masculina, claramente mayor que los que había visto anteriormente, su cabello una combinación entre rojiza y grisácea , una barba llenaba la mitad de su rostro, y sus ojos grises me observaban, no, me penetraban… entonces también mi mente le dio un nombre "padre" , ¿era el mi padre?, tal vez venia a salvarme de la oscuridad, pensé, pero un segundo después se acercaba a Jane quien temerosa ponía sus manos como escudo frente a ella, y la mirada de mi padre se dirigió a ella, y supe lo que sucedería, él la mataría, ellos huían de él, ahora que lo observaba una vez más , ya no era mi padre al que observaba tratando de atacar a Jane , se había transformado en una bestia, un demonio con forma humana, su piel pálida, mucho más joven que la última imagen, incluso tal vez de mi edad, su cabello rubio y alborotado, llevaba una chaqueta negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, y sus ojos eran del rojo más vivo que jamás había visto…se acercó a la joven, a Jane y la atacó justo frente a mí, ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando ella exhalaba su último aliento… _"¿Por qué Arjen?"_, dijo ella antes de que la vida le fuese arrebatada por ese demonio, la ira me lleno y gruesas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, la voz en mi mente volvió a hablar y le dio un nombre al asesino que ahora me miraba, _"Arjen…eres tú"_ dijo la voz, y yo me congelé, de repente recordaba todo, la figura frente a mi comenzó a reírse de mi desdicha…no era un demonio, era un vampiro…era yo, o lo que llegaría a ser…un monstruo, entonces la ira se transformo en dolor, primero en mis manos, sentía como cada centímetro era carcomido por llamas invisibles, podía sentirlo pero no veía el fuego por ningún lado, ahora había oscuridad a mi alrededor nuevamente, mi única compañía era eso…el dolor.

Pasaron siglos, o eso pareció, antes de que volviera a sentir algo más que el dolor, escuchaba el retumbar de un tambor, como una guerra, quería que fuese verdad y que me encontrara la muerte, lo único que sabía es que tenía que terminar, todo tenía que terminar…alcance a pronunciar algo , un simple susurro, _"mátenme"_ le pedí al viento que ahora me sofocaba, era ardiente, sentía que mis labios y mi garganta se destrozarían por el calor que inhalaban, era tan doloroso que me obligué a no respirar…pero aun así no funcionaba, el dolor seguía infinito…perpetuo

El sonido del tambor aumento, era como si los soldados estuvieran justo a mi lado, preparados para dar el último ataque… listos para asesinarme, no quise esperanzarme con la idea, después de todo el destino parecía no estar de mi lado…

Entonces el sonido llego a ser tan rápido que bien pude confundirlo con el aleteo de un pájaro, aunque la imagen era demasiado cálida y no concordaba con lo que sentía por lo que mi mente no la relaciono, cuando el sonido me perforaba los oídos comencé a descubrir que había algunas partes de mi que querían liberarse, el dolor en esas aéreas si bien no era menor al menos parecían haberse acostumbrado a éste, también me di cuenta de que algo suave tocaba mi mejilla, o por lo menos eso parecía, de repente iba y venía, y cuando se alejaba yo deseaba que regresara, me daba cuenta que con cada toque mi mente se aclaraba un poco más, ya no quería estar perdido en las tinieblas, quería salir de aquí…tenía que salir de aquí.

Después de unos momentos descubrí que la persona que cuidaba de mi, era la misma persona que mi mente me había enseñado antes de sumergirme en una ola de dolor interminable, siempre había sido ella… Jane , yo sabía , percibía que estaba a mi lado, aun cuando no la veía, podía sentir sus manos, la sensación era más fuerte que cualquier alucinación, quería responderle, quería decirle que no se preocupara por mí, entonces comencé a escuchar ecos lejanos…

— Yo cuidare de él , puedes confiar en mí, todo estará bien, solo encárgate de regresar pronto…— _dijo una voz, Jane a mi lado no se movió al principio…pero sentí como su mano de repente soltaba un poco mi agarré, y me asusté , temí perderla, temí perder mi único punto de luz en la oscuridad…mi única salida, organicé todos mis pensamientos, necesitaba hacerle saber que no quería que se alejara, que la necesitaba cerca, entonces con todo el control que pude organizar tome su mano con fuerza, ella entonces dudo un segundo y comenzó a separar mis dedos del agarré, sentía que mis esperanzas se iban conforme mis dedos se soltaban, aunque mi fuerza aparentemente se había incrementado , no era la suficiente para impedir su avance…_

— Regresaré pronto— _escuche su voz, a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro, no la veía pero sentía su aliento, confié en sus palabras, ella entendía que la necesitaba… me relajé ante su promesa_, _entonces ya no la sentí mas a mi lado, de nuevo en la oscuridad, otras manos tomaron las mías, y susurraron palabras para confortarme, pero aunque quería concentrarme en sus palabras no era lo mismo…_

Pasaron minutos, u horas, sabía que no había sido mucho tiempo, podía sentir la libre voluntad en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, mis pies ahora podían moverse con control total, mis brazos también, y aunque podía haberlos movido, tenía la sensación de que al hacerlo el dolor regresaría, así que esperé hasta que el dolor disminuyera lo suficiente como para intentarlo, porque si…el dolor estaba disminuyendo, entonces escuché hablar a los que me rodeaban, de repente note nuevas voces a mi alrededor

— ¿crees que nos escucha? — _dijo una voz femenina, aunque el tono era el de una chica de mediana edad, la forma en la que decía las palabras me decía que era más madura que eso, traté de asociar su espectro de voz con aquellos que mi mente recordaba vagamente "Renesme….Nessie" me dije emocionado, el hecho de reconocerla y saber que se encontraba cerca y sana me regresaba un poco de dicha… quise alcanzarla , decirle "Hey Nessie todo va bien"…pero apenas y movía unas partes y el dolor amenazaba con regresar…_

— No lo sé Nessie, no creo que deberías de preocuparte por el… es un chico fuerte—_respondió una voz gruesa totalmente masculina, inmediatamente lo asocie…el lobo, Jacob… su naturaleza era un recuerdo que jamás iba a olvidar…¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba? Ahora me daba cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada de la transformación, al menos no lo esencial, ¿cuánto duraba?... quise acercar mi mano hacia Nessie tratando de que hicieran algún comentario que me aclara las dudas. Cualquier cosa que me mantuviera distraído… concentre todo mi control en mi mano derecha, Nessie la sujetaba mientras acariciaba el dorso, entonces lo logré _

— Oh! , creo que sujetó mi mano hace un segundo…¿Carlisle?— _dijo ella, "¡si!" me felicité…ahora que lo percibía , el dolor no regresaba después del movimiento…¿podría aventurarme un poco mas e intentarlo una vez más?, de repente comencé a captar más cosas a mi alrededor, escuche como la tierra se desprendía conforme unas pisadas avanzaban hacia mi…probablemente a unos seis metros de mi persona, escuchaba como la piel del zapato se doblaba con cada pisada, la tela del pantalón rozando con el suelo en algunas partes… era extraño, era como si nunca hubiera estado tan consiente en toda mi vida…_

— Si, está por terminar…— _dijo un hombre, aparentemente el Dr Cullen, el "padre" de Nessie, uno de los tantos secretos que había guardado de nosotros para protegernos y protegerse a si misa... , el había dicho que estaba por terminar…¿Qué exactamente estaba por terminar?, quise hablar , quise gritarles...pero el sonido del tambor se hizo cada vez mas ensordecedor, opacando cada uno de mis intentos, y ¿Qué era esa presión dentro de mi pecho? … algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo… entonces lo entendí , no era un tambor, era mi corazón que luchaba su última batalla esforzándose por alcanzar un latido mas… ¿Dónde estaba Jane…? La necesitaba aquí a mi lado, no era la mano de Renesme la que yo deseaba que guiara el final de mi camino…_

— Creo que quiere decirnos algo… — _dijo Renesme_

— Ja…ne— _¿lo había logrado o solo lo había imaginado?, entonces escuche unos pasos a unos metros de donde me encontraba, al parecer su presencia enmudeció a los que me rodeaban, entonces sentí como la mano que me tomaba se soltaba poco a poco y otra tomaba su lugar, una mano cálida, pequeña, una que conocía y que encajaba perfectamente con la mía, _

— Estoy aquí…—_ me dijo ella en el oído y estrecho mi mano… su voz angelical me relajó, lo que viniese…dolor, obscuridad… todo valdría la pena si ella seguía a mi lado…— _¿Cuánto falta Carlisle?

— En cualquier momento, minutos…segundos— _escuche y mi corazón vibro mas fuerte…si, aun era posible, sentía que saldría de mi cuerpo por voluntad propia mientras estallaba, era como si quisiera huir… entonces un par de minutos después todo había terminado, el ultimo latido había llenado la sala… para después ser remplazado por el silencio ….¿había muerto?...no, no había muerto, sentía la mano de Jane aferrada a la mía_

— ¿Arjen?— _escuche su voz una vez más_,_ soltó mi mano y entonces sentí como la llevaba a mi mejilla y la acariciaba — _despierta Arjen, todo ha terminado…— _me dijo ella estrechándome, entonces sentí como la oscuridad desaparecía por completo, era como si con el ultimo latido se hubiera evaporado, sentía que podía moverme, ella me había asegurado que todo había terminado… _

Entonces abrí mis ojos…

* * *

**Jane POV **

Despierta Arjen, todo ha terminado— _le dije y lo estreche, un segundo después sentí como un par de brazos…sus brazos estrechaban mi cuerpo con fuerza, y su rostro se recargaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro, sonreí… un par de minutos después traté de alejarlo un poco, su fuerza era suficiente para romperme un par de huesos si seguía así, tome sus manos y deshice el abrazo lentamente, cuando su rostro se descubrió frente a mí, el se veía confundido, sus ojos eran aun mas rojos que los míos ahora, su piel era del color más hermoso que había visto en la piel de un vampiro , ésta brillaba sutilmente en aquellos lugares donde le llegaba la luz, sus labios resaltaban un par de tonos más fuerte que el resto de su piel, y su cabello caía de forma rebelde hasta llegar a su barbilla, aun conservaba su color… — _Hola…— _le dije llevando mi mano con cautela a su mejilla limpiando una lagrima seca que aún conservaba_

— Jane —_dijo él y llevo su mano a mi rostro, pero su expresión cambio rotundamente a sorpresa en cuanto toco mi rostro, entonces la retiro rápidamente y puso ambas manos frente a sus ojos… examinándolas_— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi piel?... y mi voz es…— _dijo después de un segundo, se giró hacia mi ignorando sus manos_ — ¿Jane, porque?— _dijo él , sonaba como un lamento… apenas iba a contestarle cuando una mano se puso en mi hombro…era Carlisle _

— ¿Puedo Jane?— _me dijo él y yo asentí, Arjen siseo y dio un paso hacia atrás, Carlisle levantó sus manos en señal de que no era un peligro para él y se acercó _

— Arjen, esperó recuerdes lo que pasó, Edward te encontró desangrándote, si no hubiera sido por Jake y por Edward habrías muerto, tuvimos que tomar la decisión por ti, no fue fácil…nunca es fácil, lamentó si no era tu decisión pero me temo que es muy tarde para…

— No— _interrumpió el una vez más, me acerque a él con cautela, entonces se giró hacia mi_ — yo… quería esto, no quería morir… Gracias, es solo que son muchas cosas nuevas a que adaptarse, aunque supongo que tenemos tiempo para eso ¿cierto?— _dijo el ofreciéndome su mano, yo la estreche y asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro...— _siento haberte asustado_— me dijo mientras me acercaba a su lado, yo solo negué con la cabeza y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro _

— Me alegra escuchar eso muchacho, debes de estar sediento, Jane..no, — _dijo Carlisle y después corrigió dirigiéndose hacia el lobo y Renesme_— Renesme, Jacob, ¿podrían acompañarlo?, necesita alimentarse… debe estar sufriendo—_dijo Carlisle…_

— Renesme… — _dijo Arjen girándose hacia la chica, un sentimiento extraño lleno mi pecho…era como odio, dolor y eso que llamaba amor todo junto…un segundo después lo comprendí…eso era lo que los humanos llamaban celos_

— ¿Qué hay Arjen?, la inmortalidad te sienta bastante bien amigo mío…¿aun me recuerdas cierto?— _preguntó ella acercándose a él, Jacob el lobo a su lado como un satélite aun con su mano estrechando a la de la chica, entonces Arjen sonrió ligeramente, se giró hacia mí y beso mi mano soltándola rápidamente, se lanzo sobre la chica en un abrazo… "Tranquila Jane…" me repetía a mí misma, era extraño ver toda la gama de sentimientos que me ofrecía un solo individuo…_

— Nessie_— dijo él, cruce una corta pero significativa mirada con el lobo…sabia que pensaba lo mismo que yo… entonces tosió incómodamente y ellos se separaron…se lo agradecí_ — Gracias Jake , supongo que salvaras mi vida significa que te caigo un poco mejor ¿cierto?— _dijo Arjen medio sonriendo_

— Ya veremos chico…ya veremos— _dijo él_ _serio pero después llevo su mano al frente y ambos la estrecharon en un gesto de camaradería _

— Entonces, ¿vamos Arjen…?— _dijo Renesme, y di un paso hacia delante estrechando la mano de Arjen asegurando que a donde el fuese yo iría con él, Carlisle se vio contrariado por mi decisión, pero después asintió… yo sabía que si el chico no quería asesinar a nadie, a mi lado le seria mas difícil, aun cuando yo también comenzaba a intentarlo…_

— ¿Ir a donde?— _preguntó él_— cuando dicen que estoy sediento se refieren a…¿sangre?—_dijo la palabra con cuidado como si fuera un tabú, algunos se rieron ante su actitud despreocupada_

— No otra vez…— _dijo Jasper llevando su mano a la cabeza confundido, entonces Edward soltó una carcajada, y muchos nos sentimos confundidos…¿de qué demonios se reía?_

— Déjame adivinar — _dijo Edward de repente hacia Arjen_— no tienes sed ¿cierto?, ¿no sientes que podrías vaciar a una vaca ahora mismo? — _dijo el sonriendo hacia él chico, ¿Por qué jugaban con Arjen?, sabia lo mucho que debía de lastimarle el simple hecho de recordarle_ _la caza… lance un siseo, Arjen se giró hacia mi despreocupado, acaricio mi mano y se giró una vez más hacia Edward _

— Hmm… no, me siento…perfectamente — _respondió Arjen tranquilo_

— ¿Ni siquiera te duele la garganta?, ¿no sientes como si quemara?—_preguntó Bella y Arjen negó rápidamente _— ¡genial!,— _dijo ella sarcásticamente_— eres como…yo , pero tu poder es aun mas fuerte — _explicó, yo me giré hacia él _

— ¿estás seguro? ¿nada?— _le dije angustiada, ¿Qué significaba esto?, tomé con ambas manos sus mejillas y lo vi directamente a sus ojos, necesitaba ver que no mentía que no estaba ocultando su dolor… el sonrió, entonces aprovecho la cercanía me beso rápidamente, sentí una especie de ola de calidez… _

— Nada Jane…estoy bien—_dijo el girándome, paso sus brazos por mi cintura y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro, sin ninguna dificultad, aunque hubiera puesto resistencia él hubiera ganado…—_ tiene sus ventajas ser tan fuerte como tu… — _me dijo_

— ...¿podemos regresar a casa? , daría lo que fuera por una ducha… definitivamente necesito un cambio de ropa…— _dijo Alice _

— ¿podemos abuelo?, regresemos a casa — _dijo Renesme uniéndose a la petición de la vidente, caí en la conclusión de que en realidad no tenía un hogar ahora… ¿Dónde era mi hogar? , sabía que a donde Arjen fuese, pero…¿Dónde era eso?, ¿Italia?... no lo creo _

— Creo que nuestro tiempo aquí se ha agotado, ¿Alice?— _preguntó Carlisle , ésta cerro sus ojos y un segundo después habló_

— Si, un par de horas serán suficientes, conseguiré lo necesario— _dijo ella tomando la mano de Jasper y desapareciendo en la obscuridad _

— Emmett, podrías acompañar a nuestro invitado a partir de ahora… no podemos arriesgarnos totalmente_— dijo Carlisle y en cuanto terminó de pronunciar la frase Emmett ya se encontraba detrás de Arjen, el asintió tranquilo_

— Esperaremos en el ala oeste, es la otra salida por lo menos habrá menos humanos por ese lugar, lo mejor será movernos sigilosamente, Alice sabrá dónde encontrarnos —_dijo él y todos se pusieron de pie, no entendía porque les gustaba tanto aparentar ser humanos… ¿o tal vez ya era solo una costumbre?, Aro quien observaba en un rincón se levantó y se dirigió hacia Carlisle, a su lado la chica nueva… _

— Nos preguntábamos, ¿habría algún problema en conservar nuestro hogar…bueno lo que queda de él?— _dijo Aro con una sonrisa melancólica _

— Te harán vistas de vez en cuando para vigilar tu "actitud" Aro, puedes quedarte donde desees… — _dijo Carlisle y Aro sonrió — _Edward, llévalos a la salida, iré a revisar a Leah, Jacob lo mejor será que vengas conmigo… — _dijo él y el lobo asintió, soltó a Renesme no sin antes besar su mano…era extraño, ver un vampiro y un hombre lobo en una relación…bueno casi un vampiro…_

— Vamos ¿Jane?— _dijo Arjen al ver que todos se movían, ¿entonces se marchaba con ellos?, ese era nuestro destino, unirnos a ellos… ¿ese era realmente mi hogar…? _

— Yo…— _comencé y negué con la cabeza, mi lugar no pertenecía con ellos… eran buenas personas, agradables, incluso les había adquirido confianza y estima en el tiempo que los había conocido…pero ¿familia?...además seguramente no querían que formara parte de ellos…yo no era un buen Vampiro…_

— ¿Jane? , vamos a casa, nadie puede dudar de ti después de esto ¿cierto?— _dijo Renesme girándose a los demás, Arjen me observaba expectante, ninguno negó con la cabeza, más bien todos sonreían_— ¿vez?, no te haremos daño, sé que no somos el ejemplo de familia que buscas, ni siquiera sé lo que buscas, pero… Arjen necesita ser vigilado por un tiempo, le prometí que no permitiría que lastimara a un ser humano… solo quiero asegurarme de eso, porque no vamos a casa, ya tomaras una decisión allá, ¿te parece?— _dijo ella sonriendo, ¿me habían aceptado?... al parecer me había contagiado de su sorpresiva alegría mis labios se tornaron en una sonrisa, yo asentí… "Solo será por un tiempo, mientras Arjen se ajusta" pensé para mí misma_ … _Aunque la causa de su aceptación fuese la preocupación por Arjen, no restaba el hecho de que finalmente formaba parte de algo como…una familia , una real…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella POV **

Todo había trascurrido tranquilamente, Alice había rentado una línea privada para nuestro regreso, alegando a la empresa que veníamos de un congreso de "alpinismo"…eso explicaba nuestras ropas… y el estado de las mismas… , ellos no opusieron resistencia cuando Alice les mostró una muy amable cantidad de dinero…

Edward se colocó a mi lado sujetando mi mano y en el otro lado Renesme recargada en mis piernas durmiendo, se veía exhausta y en cuanto Jacob subió al avión junto a los demás ella cayó dormida, me alegraba verla tan feliz después de tanto tiempo, acariciaba su cabello y Edward tarareaba su nana.

Carlisle había regresado con la manada veinte minutos después de que nosotros habíamos salido del salón Volturi, Leah al parecer se encontraba mucho mejor, necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse pero Carlisle le había ofrecido un espacio en la casa por el tiempo que necesitase..ella ya consiente había aceptado alegando que era mejor que estar con Embry todo el día…aunque termino sonriendo y tomando la mano del chico cuando este se le acercó, finalmente nos aceptaba y aparentemente decidía abrir un futuro para ella… me hizo sonreír.

Jacob se levantó a medio vuelo y tomo asiento a nuestro lado, su mirada perdida en Renesme…

— Mas te vale portarte bien Jacob Black… te estaremos vigilando — _le dije mientras la observaba, Edward le lanzo una mirada casi tan amenazante como la mía_

— Me encargare de romper cada uno de tus huesos…si no la haces feliz, ¿entiendes? —_ le dijo Edward serio pero después le sonrió…_

— Lo que quiere decir Edward es… bienvenido a la familia Jake…creo que ahora es…¿oficial?— _pregunté , su cara tomo un tinte rojizo por el momento embarazoso y después se giró a nosotros…_

— He…gracias, mmm es oficial Bells, no hay vuelta atrás… — _dijo el observando con infinita ternura a mi hija, ¿era incomodo que mi mejor amigo terminara enamorándose de mi hija y que mi hija le correspondiera?...bueno si, en un principio...ahora que lo entendía sabía que era los más natural y lo mejor para ella… _— y no te preocupes Edward, trataré de mantener sanos a cada uno de mis huesos…— _le dijo Jake_

El vuelo duró menos de lo que esperábamos, los lobos se marcharon en cuanto llegamos a la ciudad, solo Leah , Seth y Jake se habían quedado atrás, Arjen ya había cazado por primera vez con Jane, Renesme y Jacob, no por que tuviese sed …no, el chico se mostraba ajeno a ésta necesidad, aun mas de la que yo sentía, lo llevaron de caza para ver como se desenvolvía con el aroma de la sangre a su alrededor, si en realidad no era una amenaza para los seres humanos…

El chico regreso triunfal, habían terminado con un gran oso entre Renesme y Jacob y el no había intervenido… ¿es que acaso no se alimentaria jamás?, pero mi pregunta fue contestada, el chico se había alimentado de otras creaturas, las había seleccionado, entre aquellas que mas abundaban… le lastimaba escoger a aquellas especies que corrían algún riesgo de extinguirse… si, era extraño…

Cuando el sol comenzó a desaparecer por el oeste, anunciando que el día terminaba…al menos para aquellos que dormían, Edward a mí lado pasó sus brazos por mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo

— He estado pensando… —_dijo el seriamente en mi oído_— ¿Qué te parece regresar a Forks? _— lo dijo así sin más… me sorprendió —_ claro, no sería definitivamente, Nessie tiene que regresar a la escuela pero… no creo que a alguien le moleste que visites a tus padres de vez en cuando…— _dijo él , ahora que los Volturis no estaban sabia que teníamos un poco mas de libertad para manejar las leyes, podría visitar a Charlie…la sola idea me llenaba de alegría…una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios— _además…extraño nuestra antigua habitación_ — dijo el besándome antes de que pudiera contestar… ya no podía pensar ¿Cómo quería que le respondiera mientras él me besaba de esa forma?... — _¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo?— _dijo el separándose mientras sonreía , no , se burlaba de mis actitudes tan humanas cuando él me besaba… _

— Te responderé en un rato— _le dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevaba conmigo hasta nuestra habitación… mañana podríamos hablar de osos polares si así lo deseaba… por ahora solo estábamos él y yo… _

* * *

**Nessie POV **

Las estrellas cintilaban sobre nuestros rostros, finalmente estaba en casa…y él estaba conmigo, algunos como tía Rose y Emmett se habían ido a cazar, tía Alice había decidido llevar a la abuela de compras para regalar algo a nuestra invitada Leah, por supuesto que tío Jasper no se separó de ella, _"Necesita mi ayuda con esa ropa, Esme"_ decía Alice cuando observaba a Leah de manera totalmente melodramática.

Seth y Leah estaban en una habitación, probablemente durmiendo, se veían exhaustos, yo había dormido durante todo el viaje, Jane había decidido enseñarle a Arjen algunas ventajas de ser vampiro como la velocidad y lo llevo a una caza nocturna, el abuelo Carlisle como siempre en su biblioteca, mis padres…bueno ellos se habían marchado a su habitación… no haré más comentarios al respecto…

Lo que nos dejaba a Jake y a mi solos, estábamos en la cima de la montaña en donde se encontraba nuestra cabaña…en la reserva de Denalí, el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve… Jake mantenía uno de sus brazos en mi hombro para protegerme del frio…aunque yo sentía que estábamos a muchos grados arriba de lo que parecía… desde aquella interrupción en el pasillo en Italia por Alice, no habíamos intentado seguir nuestra "conversación", ¿lo habrá olvidado?

— Se siente bien estar en casa ¿no?— _dijo él rompiendo el silencio_

— Se siente bastante bien de hecho— _dije tomando la mano que abrazaba mi hombro acercándome a él … si él no iba a tomar una decisión, tal vez solo necesitaba que yo forzara un poco el destino…_ — ¿hermosa noche no es cierto? — _dije mientras miraba al cielo, las estrellas brillaban con espectaculares destellos, me di cuenta que particularmente esta noche era más hermosa que las demás que había pasado por aquí…_

— Si…Hermosa— _dijo él, me giré hacia él y percibí que ya no observaba el cielo, me observaba a mí… entonces con su mano libre guió mi mejilla mientras la acariciaba y la levantó un poco… "¡Estaba pasando, realmente estaba pasando!" pensé emocionada , entonces cerré mis ojos esperando lo que vendría , las mariposas se revolvían en mi estomago, podía sentir su aliento a centímetros del mío , hasta que sentí sus labios chocar con los míos, a diferencia de la vez en que me despedí de él , esta vez tuve tiempo para aprenderme el sabor, la textura de sus labios… eran más dulces de lo que jamás creí, y suaves …me perdí en ese momento, elevé mi mano hasta alcanzar su rostro, quería mostrarle lo feliz que me sentía y no encontraba mejor manera que con mi poder, él ni siquiera se movió cuando coloque la palma de mi mano contra su cálida mejilla … _

— No tienes idea de cuánto quería besarte… — _dijo él mientras tomábamos un poco de aire… yo solo lleve mi mano a su cabello y lo volví a acercar, no quería que se alejara ni un centímetro, unos minutos más tarde que parecieron segundos, el se alejó…_

— No…— _le dije acercándome mas pero él se alejo un poco mas_

— Espera Nessie— _dijo el tomando mis manos que estaban fijas en su espalda y deshaciendo el abrazo_— solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que significas para mi, creo que jamás he dicho…las palabras exactas y quiero que lo sepas —_me dijo él, pero "¿porque ahora?…estábamos muy cómodos" pensé…aunque otra vocecilla en mi cabeza me decía que en realidad quería escucharlo… _

— Nessie — _dijo el tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y obligando a que nuestras miradas se cruzaran_— Yo Jacob Black, el humano… mas allá de cualquier tontería sobrenatural…te amo — _me dijo él… una especie de onda cálida lleno mi interior, desde la punta de mis pies hasta alcanzar cada uno de mis cabellos… sonreí…me amaba… mi corazón se disparo aun mas…_ — bien, lo he dicho— _dijo el sonriendo y suspiró tranquilo , como si hubiera guardado eso por mucho tiempo_

— Yo…

— Entiendo si necesitas más tiempo… no tienes porque decir algo ahora —_dijo el interrumpiéndome y cabizbajo_

— ¿Jacob?— _él se giró hacia mi_— ¡cállate! , ¿cómo podría decirte lo mucho que te amo si no me permites hablar?… ¡en realidad es algo irritante! _— dije simulando molestia, el se quedo sorprendido un segundo, hasta que descubrí que entendía cada una de mis palabras…_

— ¿Qué dijiste?— _pregunto él_

— Lo irritante que…— _comencé pero él me interrumpió me gustaba jugar con él, me alegró saber que al menos nuestra amistad no se afectaría cuando éramos algo más que amigos…_

— No… la parte en que… ¿me amas?— _preguntó el con sus ojos brillando… _

— No me hagas repetirlo —_ dije abrazándolo y totalmente avergonzada, nunca le había dicho lo mucho que lo quería…que lo amaba, pero tal vez si lo decía una vez más seria más fácil… — _mi Jacob, te amo_— le dije al oído y esta vez no me puse tan roja, bueno no gracias a eso sino a la sesión de besos que le siguieron a nuestra conversación… _

* * *

**Bella POV **

Edward estaba recostado junto a mí, nuestras manos sujetadas mientras uno de sus brazos me funcionaba como almohada, con su mano libre acariciaba mi cabello mientras tarareaba mi nana, la luz de la luna se filtraba por el enorme vitral…

— ¿En qué piensas, mi Bella? — _dijo él y me gire un poco solo para verlo a los ojos_

— ¿Quieres verlo? — _le dije abriendo mi escudo, él cerro sus ojos y entonces comencé recordando los momentos que nos habían ayudado a llegar a este momento, cada momento que fuese significativo para mi, en ninguno faltaba Renesme o Edward, todos eran momentos felices… hasta que llegue a este momento, me sentía feliz, más de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo, feliz de tenerlo a mi lado… Algunas preguntas se me presentaron, era como si algunos pensamientos me recordaran que a veces las cosas no eran definitivas, que la felicidad podía venirse abajo en cualquier momento… "Sé una respuesta Edward, ¿cuánto te amo y cuanto tiempo te amaría?….por siempre, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esta felicidad…? Cuánto tiempo estaríamos juntos? De esas no tengo respuesta" le dije mentalmente… el tomo mi barbilla y yo cerré mi escudo y me concentré en su mirada_

— Por siempre Bella… — _dijo el acercándose a besarme una vez más, confié en sus palabras y me relajé, además no iba a pensar mucho cuando sus labios se acercaban a los míos de esa forma… _

_La idea de que viviría por siempre a su lado y que tendría_ _el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de él y de mi hija era… bueno, era mi final feliz…_

**THE END…**

**(El Final)…**

**

* * *

  
**

Bueno chicos y chicas he aquí el ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, un placer haber estado en contacto con la mayoría de ustedes y gracias sus comentarios que siempre me ayudaron, y por su amistad, en fin solo quisiera agradecerles por leerlo y pues pedirles que dejen un último comentario, creo que si quieren que haga epilogo, pero después del final díganme si aun quieren uno… ok

Bueno, me despido

Un abrazote desde México, mil gracias por su apoyo…

**Vyanka**

**Cualquier duda comentario, queja o lo que sea dejen un comentario chicos… también para evaluar la posibilidad de una secuela ^^ **


	46. Epilogo

Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el epilogo finalmente, al final dejo una pequeña **nota…**

**Epilogo**

**3 años después**

**Renesme POV**

Habían pasado tres años ya, tres desde que nuestra vida había mejorado, el fantasma de los Volturis ya no rondaba amenazando nuestra existencia, y esta vez era definitivo, a veces cuando miro atrás me aterra pensar en las consecuencias que hubiéramos enfrentado si los hechos no se hubiesen desarrollado de la manera en que lo hicieron… pero no había nada de qué preocuparme ahora, esos pensamientos solo eran pequeñas pesadillas, solo productos de imaginación, de eso estaba segura.

_¿He tenido alguna "visión" desde aquellos oscuros días?_ no, aparentemente mi extraño nuevo poder solo era activo cuando se le necesitaba, cuando había peligro, ¿lo extrañaría?, bah!, ni un poco, no si eso aseguraba la tranquilidad de mi familia, ¡Oh!, finalmente había descubierto que mi estado mental no estaba alterado, ósea en fines prácticos: no estaba loca.

Ahora me encontraba en mi último año de escuela, las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde que regresamos, comencé a recordar…

**Flashback**

Regresamos y mis padres decidieron que lo mejor sería que me integrara de nuevo a mis actividades _"normales", _tratar de llevar la vida tal y como se supone que tendría que hacerlo, como cualquier adolescente normal, una idea alocada si me lo preguntan, mi vida jamás sería normal, era mucho mejor que eso, además ellos se esforzaban tanto por procurar mi felicidad que no me opuse en lo absoluto, extrañaba esa tranquilidad y sobretodo a Annie, cuando llegamos a casa descubrimos que había varios mensajes de voz en la contestadora del teléfono de casa y de mi propio celular, todos de ella, estaba realmente angustiada, preocupada por mi paradero y el de mi familia, y lo extraño de la desaparición de Arjen sincronizada a la mía, incluso se habían formado rumores alrededor de nosotros, mismos que ella dijo que no apoyaba, los demás creían que los dos nos habíamos fugado juntos, y que mi familia había ido en busca de la cabeza de Arjen al enterarse que había "raptado" a su pequeña, yo solo me reía ante las suposiciones que los humanos hacían; una semana después de que regresamos, yo decidí integrarme a la escuela de nuevo, Annie no me había visto y cuando lo hizo literalmente se lanzo a abrazarme, y comenzó a contarme todo aquello de lo que me había perdido incluyendo las _"teorías"_ de mis compañeros…

—¿Entonces solo salieron de viaje?, ¿Por qué no me avisaste Nessie, estaba comenzando a preocuparme?— _pregunto mi amiga después de que le di mi pequeña explicación, nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento al terminar las clases_

—¿comenzando?— _dije mientras reía recordando todos sus mensajes_— lo siento Annie, quise avisarte pero no fue un viaje de placer, un familiar de papa falleció y tuvimos que asistir, ¿dices entonces que Arjen también ha faltado?, ¿tienes idea de donde pueda estar?— _pregunté fingiendo que ignoraba el paradero de mi amigo _

—ni la mínima pista, nadie sabe nada de él, creim…creyeron— _corrigió al ver mi ceja levantada_— …que estaba contigo, ¿Crees que tuvo que marcharse otra vez? ¿su padre finalmente lo encontró?—_preguntó ella_

—no lo sé, pero espero que este bien, le extrañare…

—yo también, era un buen chico, ¿no es cierto?— _señaló como si Arjen hubiera dejado de existir_

—es…Annie, lo es, genial que hayan terminado las clases, me alegro de volver pero con los deberes que tenemos… no dormiré en días— _me quejé_

—Lo sé… ahora que lo dices, te ves muy feliz… ¿puedo saber a qué se debe esa enorme sonrisa?— _inquirió mi amiga, entonces el sonido de una motocicleta a unos metros a mi espalda llamo mi atención, conocía el sonido, era mi nueva motocicleta con el mejor regalo que pudiese tener justo ahora, Jake , entonces me gire momentáneamente y observe como se estacionaba en un sitio apropiado y se quitaba el casco y me saludaba, yo le regresé el saludo y me gire hacia mi amiga sonriendo — _una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ahora entiendo— _dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo me sonroje_ — tienes que contarme todo Nessie, hasta mañana — _dijo ella acercándose a despedirse_

—Hay tiempo de sobra para charlar_— le dije mientras me despedía y corrí hacia donde Jacob me esperaba, cuando lo alcance me lance a sus brazos que me esperaban abiertos, y bese la comisura de sus labios, el me sujeto más fuerte levantándome del suelo y ayudo a ponerme el casco para conducir, las leyes de mi padre acerca de mi seguridad, del todo innecesarios, eran algo que ambos habían concordado seguir al pie de la letra… _

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— _dijo una vez que ambos estábamos arriba, tomo el acelerador con su mano y encendió la motocicleta, yo me sujete fuerte y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro_

—Te extrañe lobo —_le dije mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte_

—Y yo a ti Nessie _— dijo el girándose para besar mi cabello, entonces el sonido del motor y el viento golpeando mi rostro, me aviso que habíamos comenzado a avanzar, unos minutos más tarde llegamos a casa, donde nuestra familia nos esperaba. _

Y así fue como se desarrollo mi primer día en la escuela desde que regrese…un día perfecto, desde ese día todos mis días eran iguales o aun mejores

**Fin del Flashback**

Como decía, cursaba mi último año de escuela básica, dentro de poco partiríamos a la universidad, iríamos a la misma escuela que mama había escogido algunos años atrás para ir con mi padre, aun cuando era humana, Juneau. Una de las cosas que hacía más feliz la idea era el que Jake, mi Jacob, iría con nosotros, había terminado sus grados con honores para poder ser admitido, y lo había logrado de tal manera que la universidad estaba feliz de que los nuevos estudiantes cargaran con tales calificaciones, mis padres también estaban orgullosos de él, no tanto como lo estaban de mi, las fiestas que hacían después de cada entrega de calificaciones en mi honor eran una prueba de ello, gracias a ellas había adquirido nuevos amigos, incluso me sentí…popular, aunque la única que importaba, era Annie… aun recuerdo cuando los tres nos pasábamos horas charlando de cualquier tema, Annie, yo y …Arjen, su nombre aun hacía eco en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos y en una parte reservada en mi pequeño pero agitado corazón

¿Por qué le extrañaba?, bueno, mi mejor amigo ahora no se encontraba conmigo, después de haber regresado de Italia, tres meses después para ser precisos, Jane y él habían tomado la decisión de formar su propio aquelarre, un aquelarre de solo dos personas, ambos querían conocer el mundo, por primera vez, aunque Jane tuviera siglos de experiencia en miles de cosas, en los últimos meses ella había aprendido más que en toda su existencia, según ella nos dijo, entonces un día ella quiso ampliar la experiencia y Arjen no se negó, de igual manera si Arjen le hubiera pedido tiempo, ella hubiese aceptado, pero él no lo hizo…

Hace meses que no tenía noticias de ellos, aunque me costaba admitirlo extrañaba incluso la tímida y extraña sonrisa que últimamente caracterizaba a la pequeña Jane, a veces recibía correos de parte de Arjen relatando sus descubrimientos y sus aventuras, para él su transformación fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, nunca había estado ligado a nada en su vida, hasta ese momento, pero hace unos meses los correos se detuvieron, el último mensaje había sido enviado desde la capital Holandesa de Ámsterdam, me dirigí a mi habitación, tome el sobre y lo abrí…

"_**Hey Nessie**_

_¿Como estas chica?, las cosas por aquí están de maravilla, ahora estamos recorriendo Europa , Holanda es maravillosa, ah ¿sabes? Jane lleva de maravilla lo de la dieta especial de tu familia, ha adquirido un gusto especial por los osos negros, ¿Cómo están las cosas con el lobo?, hoy descubrí que puedo saltar más alto que Jane ¿no es grandioso?, en cuanto a mi alimentación, menciona al Dr. Carlisle que no he tenido problemas, al parecer esa "sed" jamás llegara, y me alegro por eso._

_Lamento haberme ausentado, pero cada vez es más difícil comunicarme contigo, espero podamos vernos pronto._

_Saludos a la familia._

_Te quiere, tu hermano_

_**Arjen**_

_PD: ¿te he dicho lo mucho que agradezco lo que tu familia ha hecho por mí?, creo que un par de centenas, pero no importa, gracias Nessie_

_PD2: en serio te extraño, ¿cómo está Annie?, salúdala de mi parte_

_PD3: Tengo el presentimiento que pronto nos veremos, me despido…Jane manda saludos, bueno eso creo, tengo que irme."_

Sonreí al releer sus palabras, "tu hermano" había escrito él, cuando se marcho, decidimos llamarnos así, era más que mi mejor amigo, era mi familia.

Cerré el sobre una vez mas y lo deposite en una pequeña caja donde guardaba las cosas que el había dejado en mi poder, sus cartas, sus discos favoritos, algunas fotografías y retratos, por inercia me dirigí hacia la caja de correo que se encontraba fuera de la casa, y como lo esperaba, no había nada.

Entonces una voz cantarina anuncio que no me encontraba sola…

—¿Nessie?— _escuche a la tía Alice decir, hoy lucía un vestido que apenas había adquirido dos días atrás, le sentaba muy bien, aunque jamás lo volvería a usar, me reí ante la idea_.— ¿vienes?

—¿algo pasa?

—Claro que no, bueno, es solo que tu madre por primera vez quiere quitarme el puesto de organizadora de tu fiesta de graduación…

—Nuestra…fiesta de graduación— _corregí_— ¿en serio?...¿mama…?

—Quiero convencerla de que sea en casa, como en Forks, ¿recuerdas?, aunque claro mucho mejor, estoy pensando en mas fuegos artificiales, mas luces_…— y continuo con una lista enorme, hasta que la interrumpí_

—Creo que apoyare a mama…– _le dije _

—Mmm al menos que quieras algo aun mas grande que eso, Bella quiere comprar un hotel completo para realizar la graduación… y eso es solo el comienzo

—Oh no…

—Entonces… ¿vienes?

—Alguien tiene que detenerla…vamos _— escuche una carcajada disimulada y después entre a la sala donde nos esperaban. _

Cuando entre mama estaba básicamente inundada de folletos que en segundos desaparecieron de mi vista, entonces ella reapareció con una sonrisa y con una mueca al estilo _"no soy capaz de hacer nada",_ discutimos el tema por un par de horas, incluso papa estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Alice, lo que causo una mirada por parte de mama hacia él un tanto amenazadora, concluimos que sería Alice quien la organizara, quería a mi madre, pero esto era demasiado, no quería llamar "tanto" la atención, además pronto nos iríamos una vez más, no tenia caso el conservar mi título de "chica popular", después de argumentar mi posición alrededor de quince veces, mama accedió finalmente…

**Bella POV **

Vivía mi propio _"Y vivieron felices para siempre",_ no bromeaba ni un poco cuando lo decía.

En cuanto terminamos con la pequeña charla…_discusión_ acerca de la organización de la graduación, Edward tomo mi mano y me guio hacia nuestra habitación , _"será mejor que ellas se encarguen, así es como Nessie lo desea"_ dijo el traidor de mi esposo segundos antes, ahora nos encontrábamos recostados mirando el cielo estrellado en nuestra habitación, así es…solo recostados, Edward había adquirido la manía o _"fabulosa idea"_ como decía él que trataría de hacerme sentir normal, lo más humana posible, y entonces fingíamos que dormíamos y nos la pasábamos escuchando la respiración del otro, sabiendo que siempre estaríamos juntos…bueno, está bien, la idea me encantaba, solo que extrañaba …otras cosas, no es que mi sed por Edward haya disminuido, no… pero, ahora que habían pasado estos años había descubierto otra parte de mi autocontrol que desconocía, y a Edward parecía sorprenderlo aun mas.

Llevábamos algunos minutos, cuando él se separó un poco de mí, yo le observé extrañada y busque su brazo para que me estrechara una vez más, el se acercó, beso mi cabello y volvió a alejarse, entonces antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención

—¿puedo pasar?— _escuche a Nessie decir, entonces me gire a Edward y le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa _

—Adelante…— _dijo Edward y se acomodó haciendo espacio entre los dos, Nessie automáticamente se acomodó en ese espacio y yo me gire para abrazarla, nuestro lazo era más cercano que nunca_

—¿Qué pasa Renesme?, ¿un mal sueño?— _pregunte mientras Edward acariciaba uno de sus rizos tranquilizándola_

—Siento haber llegado sin avisar, solo quería pasar un rato con ustedes— _dijo ella acomodándose para verme a los ojos_— lo lamento, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, ¿está todo bien entre nosotras?

—Todo está…perfecto— _dije mientras besaba su frente, entonces ella se volvió a acomodar en mi regazo, aunque prácticamente mediamos lo mismo era natural que ella encajara perfectamente entre mis brazos_ —todo saldrá perfectamente, Alice sabe lo que hace, creo que solo enloquecí un momento— _dije riéndome _

—Hablando de la pequeña duendecillo _— dijo Edward riéndose _

—¿Edward?

—¿papa?— _preguntamos a la vez_

—Alice ha visto algo que te alegrara Nessie_— dijo él_ — ya no tendrás que extrañar a Annie por un tiempo— _agregó al ver nuestros rostros_ — Acaba de recibir su aceptación a la universidad, ¿adivina donde?— _pregunto él levantando una ceja y Renesme sonrió—_ al parecer tendremos que mover nuestros planes a futuro… pero por ahora relájate, tenemos por lo mínimo un par de años, ¿Feliz?— _dijo Edward mientras revolvía el cabello de Nessie, ella comenzó a reír y atrajo a Edward a nuestro abrazo, él paso uno de sus brazos por encima de Nessie y me estrecho_

**Arjen POV **

_Muy lejos de ahí… _

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que mi nueva vida había iniciado, cuando estuve cerca de la muerte y ellos me habían regresado… de manera permanente, tres años junto a ella y solo era el inicio de mi infinita existencia.

Jane, mi pequeña compañera, ahora no se alejaba de mi ni un instante, su compañía era todo lo que yo necesitaba para sentirme tranquilo…completo, y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, cuando deje mi humanidad, llegue a pensar que su "adicción" hacia mi persona cambiaria, pero nunca sucedió, los primeros meses fueron los mejores que he tenido, ¿pero como catalogar un buen día?, cuando estos nunca terminan…sencillo, podía englobar toda mi nueva existencia como "el mejor día de mi vida".

Como decía, en los primeros meses Jane me explicó todo acerca de en lo que me había convertido… un Vampiro, ¿Qué había cambiado en mi?, cuando desperté de la transformación apenas y me había fijado en algunos detalles, y a diferencia de entonces mis ojos habían cambiado lo suficiente como para mezclarme entre humanos, aunque eso me había llevado la "asombrosa" (como decía el Dr. Carlisle) cantidad de tiempo de una semana, además mi cuerpo se había adaptado perfectamente a mis nuevos músculos, estos eran cubiertos por una delgada, pero irrompible capa de piel pálida, de una tonalidad mas debajo de la que acostumbraba llevar, quizá lo más extraño era no escuchar el sonido de mi propio corazón, saber que está ahí…pero no late, por eso cuando estaba junto a humanos añoraba la sensación, Jane se preocupaba por mi actitud frente a los frágiles humanos, pero después entendió que solo era el efecto que el sonido de sus corazones hacia en mí, eso le tranquilizo y desde entonces jamás volvió a dudar de mi capacidad, así como yo no lo hacía de la suya, hablando de ella, me había contado toda su historia, ahora sabíamos tanto el uno del otro que podríamos completar nuestras frases y aun en silencio sabíamos lo que necesitábamos, me contó como era su vida antes de conocerme, como es que ella obtenía su alimento… tengo que admitirlo, esa historia realmente logro asustarme, lo increíble es que yo jamás la había visto alimentarse…de un humano, agradecí el hecho, aun siendo vampiro, la idea misma me revolvía el interior.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el norte de Europa, acabábamos de visitar la región nórdica, donde nos seria más sencillo mezclarnos con los humanos, estábamos en una sesión de juegos que acostumbrábamos llevar por las tardes, cuando el sol finalmente terminaba su camino y abría paso a las diminutas estrellas que cubrían la noche…en el crepúsculo, generalmente a esa hora del día nos alejábamos del pueblo y buscábamos algún claro donde "jugar", literalmente…jugábamos, ella probaba sus poderes con mi escudo, y yo probaba la limitación de este, al principio ella se negó, pero al ver mi insistencia y al explicarle el porqué de estos juegos, ella cedió…

—Vamos Jane puedes hacerlo mejor que eso — _dije mientras ella se concentraba una vez más, se veía preocupada aun…_ — comienza a aburrirme — _dije irritándola, llevándola al límite, entonces sonrió una vez más, pero no una sonrisa como las que ahora acostumbraba llevar, no...esta era una realmente escalofriante _

—¿así? _— pregunto ella y sonrió, entonces cerro sus ojos y la descarga de repente me dio de lleno, mis músculos parecían haber encontrado el fuego y mi mente de repente se nublo por el dolor, caí de rodillas rendido y un segundo más tarde la descarga se detuvo…_

—Arjen…lo siento ¿te lastime?— _dijo ella arrodillándose a mi lado, en realidad yo ya me había recuperado, fingí no escucharla y ella me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, tratando de animarme, entonces solté una pequeña sonrisa al ver su cara de preocupación, ella se veía confundida_— ¿Arjen? — _dijo ella y yo tome su mano mientras reía e hice que ambos cayéramos sobre las hojas secas, una de las ventajas de ser más fuerte que ella.._

—No deberías preocuparte por mi… te he dicho que estaré bien, apenas y lo sentí, no estás poniendo mucho empeño — _dije levantando una ceja, ella me golpeo el brazo y se giro, ahora no me sentía tan cómodo con la situación, entonces me gire hacia ella_— no estás molesta ¿cierto?—_dije mientras tomaba su barbilla y la hacía girar hacia mí, sus ojos estaban tristes pero en un segundo sonreía _

—Caíste… estamos a mano— _me dijo y se acerco aprovechando lo cerca que estábamos y unió sus labios a los míos, un segundo más tarde se separo de mí, yo me recosté una vez mas y ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho_

—Pequeña tramposa_— le dije mientras acaricia su cabello, ella solo sonrió_

—Deberíamos de parar esos juegos Arjen, no quiero lastimarte…

—Sabes porque lo hacemos Jane, quiero llevar mi poder al límite, quiero…ser capaz de protegerte

—No necesito protección, y vaya forma de protegerme cuando me obligas a lastimarte, además ya has visto lo que has mejorado, no puedes extender el escudo pero… tal vez no seas como Bella, Arjen— _me interrumpió_— ¿has visto lo que puedes hacer? , nadie hasta ahora puede hacerlo…

—¿Las proyecciones?— _pregunté, desde hace unos meses descubrí que podía proyectar mi escudo en forma física, podía crear pequeños espacios de energía que podía emitir directamente desde mi escudo personal…creí que todos eran capaces de eso_

—Arjen… ya eres especial, y definitivamente no volveré a hacerlo— _dijo ella estrechándome, la forma en que lo hizo me ayudo a darme cuenta del stress que ella sufría al intentar lastimarme._

—Lo siento, ¿sabes? , tienes razón, prometo no forzarte a que lo intentes…por ahora — _dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros, ella levanto su rostro, beso me mejilla y volvió a recostarse en mi pecho _

—Gracias… _— dijo ella y quedamos en silencio, observando las estrellas, escuchando los sonidos del bosque, y el viento_

—¿Arjen?— _preguntó después de unos minutos_— ¿recuerdas tu familia? ¿a tu padre? …— _después de un minuto de silencio en el que no conteste ella agregó_— ¿no quisieras…

—No_— dije terminantemente_— …se que crees que necesito ir con mi padre, pero lo hemos hablado, a él no le apetecería la idea…casi tanto como a mí, ya tengo a mi familia Jane– _dije estrechándola _

—¿los extrañas?— _dijo ella, sabía que preguntaba por los Cullen, por Nessie, siempre estaba al tanto de mis preocupaciones, o cualquier cosa que interfiriera con mi tranquilidad_

—Supongo que si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Solo que…llevamos meses sin noticias de ellos, y pronto será la graduación de Renesme… creí que querrías estar allí— _dijo ella levantándose mientras me miraba a los ojos, mi boca se abrió un poco por la sorpresa, no es que lo haya olvidado pero no creí que Jane lo tendría presente _

—Yo… no lo sé, ¿tu quieres estar allí?— _pregunté al ver su rostro, su insistencia en el tema no era común _

—Yo…— _dijo ella mientras giraba un poco su rostro_— quisiera… si tu quieres, claro que podríamos…pero tal vez ellos no les agradaría… no lo sé— _dijo finalmente, su rostro reflejaba diferentes emociones mientras titubeaba, en una expresión realmente encantadora, la conocía al nivel que descubrí sus intenciones…a ella le avergonzaba admitir que deseaba ir con los Cullen_

—Creo que es… una excelente idea— _dije finalmente y ella extendió su tímida sonrisa _

**Renesme POV **

Pasaron los días más rápido de lo que había imaginado, un día me desperté con numerosas cajas de regalos a mi alrededor que tenían la etiqueta de "¡Feliz ultimo día de Clases!", sonreí al observar las muestras de afecto que mi familia había dejado y recogí mi habitación, si…la recogí, el orden era un nuevo habito en mi persona que me había tomado por sorpresa, tomé mi chaqueta del armario y salí hacia el garaje donde mi familia me esperaba, subí al auto con mis padre como solía acostumbrarlo por las mañanas, en las tardes era Jake quien me traía a casa, mis padres subieron después de mi y arrancamos a lo que sería mi ultimo día de clases en Denalí…

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela me percate que Annie esperaba en nuestro lote, su sonrisa era más amplia que de costumbre, rápidamente se puso en pie en cuanto salimos del coche y me abrazo con fuerza

—¡Woa! … ¿estamos felices esta mañana_?— pregunté riéndome y solté el abrazo_

—Nessie, aceptaron mi solicitud…iremos juntas a la universidad!— _dijo ella emocionada, la sorpresa no era sorpresa, Alice ya se había encargado de darme la buena nueva, al ver su rostro tan emocionado decidí fingir por lo menos_

—¿iras a …?

—Si, si! — _dijo ella interrumpiéndome… _

—¡estupendo Annie!, podremos vernos después de todo…diablos! — _dije al ver la hora de mi reloj_— llegaremos tarde para la última clase de música

—¿terminaste tu proyecto?— _preguntó Annie_

—Lo hemos terminado— _respondió papa detrás de mí, Annie se quedo muda por unos segundos y después una risa atontada se asomo por su rostro…el efecto vampiro en acción, pensé _— vamos que se hace tarde — _agregó papa llevándose a mi madre de la mano delante de nosotros, después Alice paso saltarina con Jasper, la ausencia de mi "hermana" Rosalie en el colegio y de Emmett su musculoso novio era una tristeza para el "Club de Fans de Rosalie Hale" que se había formado dos años atrás, supuestamente ellos estarían en la universidad ahora, y todos sabían que se habían comprometido por lo que el buzón en casa dejo de obtener los cientos de cartas mensuales dirigidos a ella, en realidad tía Rose se había marchado hace un par de meses con tío Emmett al sur, a sus decimosextas lunas de miel…o al menos ese número me pareció pertinente._ _Carraspee un poco para llamar la atención de Annie_

—Mmm , ¿decías?— _dijo mi amiga aun observando cómo se marchaba mi padre_— ¿y qué has preparado?— _agregó ella disimulando con el rostro ruborizado, yo solo me reí_

—Ya lo veras… — _le dije y entramos al salón principal de música, donde se llevaban a cabo los proyectos finales de la materia de Artes y música_

**Alice POV **

Todo estaba en silencio, estábamos sentados en las primeras filas, Carlisle y Esme habían venido también para la presentación de Nessie, ellos estaban sentados en la sección para padres y tutores, la gente animada charlaba con ellos, Jasper estaba a mi lado, se encontraba nervioso, y pude sentirlo por que literalmente lo emanaba

—¿Jasper?— _pregunte tomando su mano y acariciándola para que se tranquilizara, el se giro hacia mi_— tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda para Renesme ahora… — _le dije_

—Lo siento— _dijo el inmediatamente lanzando descargas de tranquilidad, yo sonreí_— no sé como alejarla_— dijo el suspirando derrotado, cuando levante un poco mi rostro entendí a lo que se refería, había esta chica que quería…no, estaba obsesionada con mi Jasper, jamás lo vi venir, hasta que un día hace poco menos de un mes, una carta totalmente rosa…perfumada, con las palabras Jasper y un inmenso corazón brillante había sido entregada "anónimamente" a mi Jasper, Edward inmediatamente concluyo de quien había sido la carta…claro, después de burlarse de mi pobre Jazz, Jasper jamás dio alguna señal a la chica de que hubiera una oportunidad, pero tenía que admitirlo la chica era persistente, había ido a casa en un par de ocasiones, fingiendo que su camioneta se había descompuesto por los alrededores… desde ese momento decidimos cerrar el camino principal para los visitantes, a pesar de la escasa respuesta de mi Jasper la chica incluso se había sentado a su lado esta noche… aunque la idea me parecía divertida, decidí que tenía que hacer algo por Jazz… y por los sentimientos de todo el recinto… _

—Yo me encargo… sígueme el juego_ — le dije muy bajo y el asintió, entonces comencé… jamás hacíamos muestras de afecto frente a los demás…pero esto era una situación especial _

—Jasper, claro que quiero… ¡oh Jasper!—_ dije…casi grite de forma dramática…aun mas, Jasper inmediatamente se sorprendió y entonces señale a mi anillo que solía llevar en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda, un anillo de compromiso…entonces el capto el mensaje y comenzó a seguirme el juego, se lanzo a mis brazos _

—¡Alice!, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, eres la persona más importante para mí, no tengo ojos para nadie más, mi vista ha sido cegada para el mundo en el que no estás, privaría a mis sentidos sin tu presencia, prometo cuidar de ti todos los días de…_— comenzó el con su discurso "preparado", pero antes de que pudiera concluir le bese, frente a todos… claro que la chica había escuchado y visto todo, en cuanto me di cuenta que la chica abandonaba su asiento resignada…y bastante molesta, me senté una vez mas y Jasper lo hizo conmigo _

—Eso estuvo sensacional… no te molestara mas, fue bastante creíble , tienes que admitir mi talento como actriz _— le dije riéndome y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, el seguía en silencio… _— ¿Jazz?— _pregunté _

—Y si no estuviera fingiendo Alice… — _dijo el levantando una ceja…_— ¿Qué dices…una vez más?— _preguntó él de repente, mi mente se puso un segundo en blanco y después mis ojos ya no estaban en el presente, Jasper vestido en un elegante traje de etiqueta blanco observándome frente al mar en una tarde de Octubre, "…para siempre" terminaba él sus votos, entonces regrese al momento actual, su mirada aun perdida en mis ojos_

—¿Octubre?... — _dije levantando una ceja_— ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?— pregunté _sonriendo y lo abracé, tenía pocos meses para terminar los arreglos que una boda necesitaba…y con más razón si era la mía…_

—Monstruito…— _dijo él y beso mi cabello recargándose en mi_— ¿Por qué hay dos asientos vacios a tu lado?— _pregunto el después de un rato_

—Llegaran pronto— _respondí riéndome _

**Rose POV **

—Vamos Emmett, llegaremos tarde— _le dije sonriendo mientras le llevaba de la mano_

—Llegaremos con estilo princesa…solo eso, todos esperan a la chica más hermosa del planeta— _me dijo él, una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, aunque…obviamente eso ya lo sabía, pero en sus labios sonaba aun mas verdadero _

—Por esta noche…será Nessie— _le dije y entonces salimos de los árboles y caminamos a velocidad humana directamente hacia el auditorio escolar, miradas se concentraban en mí, como era de costumbre yo solo sonreía_

—Le encantará la sorpresa, no esperaban vernos… al menos que Alice…

—Ella no dirá nada… no después de mi corta amenaza— _y sonreí de forma un tanto malvada_

Un par de minutos después entramos a la sala de música, las miradas se giraron a nosotros, en cuanto ubique a la pequeña Alice, me dirigí hacia ellos…

—Nos extrañaron— _pregunto Emmett dándole un abrazo a mi pequeña hermana que literalmente se lanzo a sus enormes y musculosos brazos, Jasper se levanto de su asiento y me paso un brazo por los hombros, en realidad les extrañaba en demasía, así que me acerque más y le estreche con fuerza, entonces Alice se libero de Emmett y toco con sus diminutos dedos el hombro de Jasper_

—¿Puedo?— _preguntó ella y Jasper se dirigió hacia Emmett y le saludo con un abrazo también, cuando regrese mi vista a mi "hermanita" ella ya se había sujetado a mi cuello —_ ¡Rose! … te extrañe, ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?— _dijo después soltando el abrazo, se sentó y señalo el asiento a su lado_— tenemos que hablar mucho tu y yo… ¿Qué exactamente significa "volare tu Porshe amarillo"? — _pregunto ella con un puchero, yo me reí… si había recibido mi amenaza. Afortunadamente antes de que pudiera responderle las luces del lugar se bajaron a un mínimo y la manta del escenario se abrió mostrando tres columnas de luz , en una había un piano color negro, muy hermoso y conocido…el piano de Edward, en la otra había una silla y un chelo a un lado, y en la última luz estaba un piano un poco más claro…también conocido, el piano de Nessie… _

—Shhh, ya va a comenzar _— le dije y ella se giró hacia el escenario completamente… _

**Bella POV **

Aquí estaba yo, frente a toda la escuela, claro , a lado de Edward y de Renesme, Edward había sugerido un regalo de despedida para ella y para mi… al final de curso, los tres tocaríamos mi nana en el auditorio frente a todos, como proyecto final, solo había un pequeño problema en su magnífico plan… yo no sabía tocar ningún instrumento, apenas y sabia las notas, desde hace un par de meses Edward me había regalado un chelo, un enorme y elegante chelo que ahora hacia juego con nuestra personalidad, desde el primer día puse todo mi esfuerzo para aprender lo que Edward me enseñaba, y había funcionado…claro que los sentidos agudizados de vampiro ayudaban, un poco claro.

Alice se había encargado de vestirnos a los tres, Renesme lucía un elegante vestido color marrón que hacia par con sus ojos, yo llevaba uno parecido en color rojo, un poco, o mucho más atrevido, Alice señalo que la idea le parecería estupenda a Edward y no me negué, Edward como de costumbre lucia perfecto, traía un traje de etiqueta totalmente negro con un saco que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas.

Renesme estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, Edward se veía confiado y nos alentaba a no desistir, finalmente el día había llegado y aquí estábamos los tres , Edward a mi lado y Renesme al otro, como siempre lo sería, las luces se encendieron y el silencio llenó la sala, Edward lanzo una mirada de confianza hacia las dos y yo me gire hacia Renesme fingiendo la confianza que ni aun como vampiro sentía frente al público, ella me sonrió indicándome que todo estaría bien, tome el chelo y lo coloque entre mis dedos, Edward comenzó una cuenta regresiva e inhale superficialmente…solo por costumbre, empezó con la melodía, sonaba suave, tal como solía tocarla para mi desde hace años, si bien la había escuchado cientos de veces…no dejaba de ser hermosa, Renesme agregó los espacios que completaban a Edward en un tono más agudo del que él usaba, entonces a mitad de la canción, los dos bajaron la tonalidad un poco y aquí es donde yo entraba, comencé tal y como Edward me había señalado, la presión que sentía de repente desapareció, cuando vi el rostro de Edward mientras se giraba hacia mí, una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, me gire inmediatamente… su sonrisa tenia efectos en mi persona que no ayudaban a mi concentración en lo que hacía.

Cuando la última nota acaba de sonar, un silencio de poco más de un segundo inundo el lugar, después una ola de aplausos inundaron la sala, levante mi rostro y sonreí a mi familia, entonces Renesme se levantó y los aplausos aumentaron, mi pequeña se había ganado la confianza que los vampiros por naturaleza no reflejábamos.

Minutos después bajamos del escenario, en las escaleras Jake esperaba a Renesme, vestido como jamás lo había visto, llevaba un traje negro…incluso había usado una corbata, en sus manos llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, con un tulipán negro en el centro, el favorito de Renesme, en cuanto Nessie lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos, Edward que iba detrás de ella carraspeo y entonces se separaron avergonzados.

—He…Felicidades Bella— _dijo Jacob con una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza, nervioso_— Edward… _— agregó él y apenas iba a decir "Gracias" cuando Edward me interrumpió _

—A las 6 en casa, un minuto después y yo mismo la buscare…¿entiendes Jake?— _preguntó Edward un tanto hostil, después le sonrió a Nessie_— Felicidades Nessie, te esperamos en casa_— dijo él y entonces antes de que pudiera despedirme tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia donde estaba Alice y los demás_

—A las cinco estará preparada Ed— _dijo Jacob sonriendo y luego se giro a Renesme y le dio el ramo… _

Cuando llegamos con Alice observe a Edward muy pensativo…

—¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?...¿Edward? — _entonces Emmett salió de la nada y me tomo por la cintura y me levantó, Edward solo sonrió por mi reacción _

—¡Hermanita!— _saludo Emmett y me soltó, entonces le dio un golpe a Edward en el brazo que sonó lo suficiente como para alertar a los que nos rodeaban … "mmm…lo siento" dijo Emmett riendo , entonces Rose se acerco y me abrazo con cariño ,como últimamente solía hacerlo_

—¡Oh Bella!, eso estuvo fenomenal, además Alice se lucio con el vestido, te ves hermosa…claro que…

—…no tanto como tu princesa— _termino Emmett riendo y Rose asintió en silencio y se dirigió hacia Edward para saludarlo _

—¿Mmm gracias? Rose, a Renesme le encantara que hayan venido…

—Eso mismo pensé, justamente ahora vamos a saludarla _— dijo ella tomando la mano de Emmett desapareciendo entre la gente que se acercaba a despedir a Renesme _

—¿Y Alice?— _pregunté estaba aquí hace un segundo y ahora se había perdido de mi vista _

—Está terminando los últimos arreglos para la fiesta…

—Oh…un momento, te acaba de preguntar algo… ¿Qué pasa con Nessie, por que se va a ir con Jacob?, creí que_…— estaba diciendo cuando sus labios se impactaron contra los míos impidiéndome continuar_

—Bella— _dijo mientras se separaba un poco_— prometí que no diría nada, ella estará bien, es lo único que puedo decirte, además estará lista para la fiesta de Alice

—¿Prometer a quien exactamente?— _pregunté y el solo levanto los hombros_—bien, veo que no dirás nada, si ella estará bien…supongo que podemos adelantarnos, ¿una carrera a casa?— _pregunté levantando una ceja _

—Alice te va a matar si destrozas el vestido…

—Cobarde…— _le dije sonriendo entonces él me devolvió una sonrisa encantadora y tomo mi mano_

—Entonces vamos…— _dijo el besando mi mejilla y llevándome hacia la salida ignorando a todos aquellos que se acercaban a saludarnos_

**Renesme POV **

Salimos de la escuela después de varios minutos en que tuve que despedirme de los asistentes, todos estaban ansiosos por la gran fiesta de fin de año de Alice, tenía que admitirlo incluso yo me sentía un poco emocionada.

Jacob acababa de darme el mejor regalo, su presencia, se había arreglado para la ocasión y se veía bastante atractivo con su traje, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento esperé ver su motocicleta, pero en lugar de esta un auto deportivo nos esperaba…

—Es rentado….junto con el traje— _dijo Jake sonriendo _

—Es magnífico Jake, no tenias que hacer todo esto…

—Es por ti, te lo mereces, es tu primera graduación, quería que fuese aun mas especial — _dijo el abriendo la puerta del coche para mi_

—¿así que papa te ha dado permiso de raptarme esta tarde?...¿qué vamos a hacer?— _pregunté_

—Es una sorpresa… ¡demonios!— _maldijo, mientras checaba su saco repetía algo en voz baja "tenias que olvidarlo Jake…buen momento, tranquilízate" se decía a sí mismo_— tendremos que pasar a mi departamento por algo, pero será rápido lo prometo – _dijo él mientras subía al coche _

—No hay problema… ¿A dónde exactamente vamos?— _pregunté intentando que descubriera por lo menos la ubicación _

—Parte de la sorpresa…— _dijo él y encendió el estéreo del coche, subió el volumen aclarando que no hablaría mas del asunto, yo cruce mis brazos resignada y me gire hacia el frente_

Llegamos a su departamento, lo había adquirido hace unos meses, ya no quería dormir fuera de la casa en su forma lobuna, le parecía incomodo transformarse todo el tiempo. Cuando llegamos salió del coche sin decir nada y regreso un par de minutos después con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

—Listo … ponte el cinturón Nessie— _aclaró mientras él se ponía el suyo, "la seguridad es primero" las nuevas reglas otra vez, yo le obedecí y arrancó el auto, después freno a unos diez metros de distancia_— lo siento lo olvide…— _dijo el sacando una especie de bufanda de su chaleco_— esto es para ti— _dijo el poniéndolo sobre mis ojos, yo inmediatamente me queje, no es que no me agradaran las sorpresas, pero…taparme los ojos, eso era demasiado…—_vamos Nessie, por mi — _dijo él y yo baje mis manos permitiendo que lo pusiera _

Escuche que avanzábamos una vez más, seguimos así por más de quince minutos, entonces sentí como el terreno en el que íbamos cambiaba de la autopista al de uno más accidentado, Jacob se disculpo por las malas condiciones del camino pero yo le aseguré que no había problema, entonces el tomo mi mano y continuamos avanzando por un tiempo más, finalmente pude escuchar como el auto se detenía, entonces Jake soltó mi mano y beso mi frente mientras quitaba la bufanda…

Me había traído a un lugar que no conocía, era un lugar muy dentro en el bosque que jamás habíamos explorado, frente a nosotros había una cueva, me extraño el hecho de que Jake hubiera escogido el lugar pero aun así me emocione cuando me gire a verlo y sus ojos se veían tan felices como jamás los había visto, entonces salió del coche y abrió mi puerta, tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la cueva, iba un poco delante de mí, podía escuchar sus latidos perfectamente…

Entonces entramos a la cueva, estaba oscuro, sentía su mano hasta que él se soltó yo lo busque pero no veía con claridad apenas me adaptaba a la luz, entonces, escuche el sonido del fuego y cuando abrí mis ojos el lugar estaba iluminado, una pequeña mesa perfectamente arreglada, con velas que iluminaban el lugar, una botella de vino y mi ramo de rosas que creí dejar en el auto estaba ahora adornando la mesa, mis ojos se humedecieron por el gesto de Jake, el momento era tan...perfecto, entonces mientras veía cada detalle la voz de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos

—¿Mmm, quieres sentarte?— _dijo el ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme, abrió la silla y yo asentí _

—Jake gracias…no teni..

—Shhh_…— me interrumpió poniendo su dedo en mis labios, entonces se rio al ver mi reacción y se sentó frente a mi_— espero te guste

—Me encanta, Jake en serio esto es…

—Me alegra escucharlo— _dijo el interrumpiéndome una vez más_— ¿sabes?, pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para esto pero no quiero arriesgarme con Edward, así que saltare algunas cosas, es mas mi estilo, ya sabes… ir directamente al grano— _sonrió , yo solo asentí, ahora si estaba nerviosa, no sabía para que me había traído aquí, entonces después de llevar sus manos a las mías y estrecharlas levantó su rostro observándome a los ojos_

—¿te preguntaras porque te traje a un lugar como este?—_ dijo él y apenas iba a contestar cuando él se adelanto_— en esta cueva vive una familia de lobos Nessie, claro que ahora no están — _agregó rápidamente sonriendo_— quise que jamás olvidaras esto, que te recordará a mí, así como yo jamás te alejó de mi pensamiento, aunque ahora lo que siento por ti , es por mí parte humana, tengo que aceptar que gracias a mi parte mitológica, mi cultura, fue que te conocí , y siempre estaré agradecido al hecho de que las cosas hubieran ocurrido así, gracias a eso ahora tengo a la personita mas especial a mi lado…y quisiera que, claro si tu quieres…que eso jamás Nessie, jamás cambiara…—_ dijo el nervioso, no más de lo que yo me encontraba, nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, entonces el comenzó a separar un poco sus manos y yo inmediatamente le sujeté_

—¿Jake? —_pregunté sorprendida al entender lo que me pedía…me pedía que estuviera para siempre con el…de forma formal, mi mente se puso en blanco, bueno…solo pensaba en él y ahora... "nuestro" futuro_

—Bueno…claro no es que te presione, claro que eres libre de elegir, se que eres joven aun, solo que_…— comenzó el a hablar sin escucharme realmente sus ojos ahora se movían en varias direcciones_

—Jake…— _susurré _

—No ahora claro, en un futuro…cuando tu lo decidas claro…y también tus padres tienen que..

—Jake!— _lo interrumpí mientras me levantaba y lo besaba en los labios al ver que no se detenía _

—¿Nessie?— _preguntó el ahora si viéndome a los ojos, entonces me senté una vez mas_

—Para siempre Jake_…— le dije solamente, entonces su sonrisa se fue extendiendo poco a poco hasta que regreso en sí, creí que lo había perdido… sonreí , entonces me levante y me acerque para abrazarlo, aun estaba algo inmóvil por mi respuesta, se levanto y me abrazo levantándome del suelo, yo sujete su cuello y me acerque a sus labios, el me bajo rápidamente y yo suspiré _

—Espera… ahora que ya se tu respuesta, quiero hacerlo oficial — _dijo él sacando una cajita de su saco, esperé y entonces él se arrodillo frente a mí, mi corazón latía aun mas salvajemente que antes, era como si quisiera salir de mi pecho_— Renesme Carlie Cullen…Nessie, ¿estarías a mi lado para siempre?— _pregunto el abriendo la cajita, entonces un anillo con un pequeño rubí incrustado en el interior de una figurilla de granito en forma de tulipán, ahora entendía el significado…_

—Jake_…— esta vez me había quedado sin palabras, aparentemente la única que salía era su nombre_

—El granito es por tu naturaleza, eres una persona fuerte, el tulipán negro de granito porque es tu flor favorita, y el rubí porque representa a mi corazón, que siempre estará guardado a tu lado… — _me dijo él mientras lo ponía en mi mano, entonces el beso y se levantó y me tomo por la cintura… _

—Jake…gracias, te amo— _le dije al oído y el sonrió en mi cabello _

—Ahora multiplica eso por mil…y estarás cerca de lo que siento por ti…— _dijo el riéndose, y entonces le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, el se acercó beso mi frente y mis ojos hasta llagar a mi boca, nos quedamos un tiempo así hasta que se separó de repente… yo sisee automáticamente _

—Lo siento— _dijo separándose un poco entonces señalo su reloj_— son las 5:00, tenemos que llegar a la fiesta

—Puedo llegar tarde, es mi graduación después de todo… — _dije acercándome otra vez y pasando mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo a mi_

—Por eso mismo Nessie— _dijo el tomando mis manos y separándolas de él, suspire resignada y entonces finalmente me percaté del anillo…lucia bastante bien en mi mano, pero… ¿qué dirían mis padres?_

—¿Jake? , ¿papa sabe que…?— _iba a preguntar, ahora que recordaba la actitud de mi padre esta mañana, pensé que tal vez el pudiera haber leído la mente de Jake_

—Lo sabe, desde hace días… tu madre es la que me preocupa…

—entonces, ¿papa está de acuerdo? — _respondí sorprendida_

—Le prometí que no viviríamos juntos hasta que terminaras cuando mínimo la universidad, el quiso agregar un par de centenas de años pero… supongo que será negociable— _dijo el riéndose_

—Ahora entiendo… — _dije sonriendo al conocer la actitud propia de mi padre_

—Ahora vamos, deben de estar esperándote…por cierto Nessie, te dije lo hermosa que te ves esta noche…aun mas

—Creo que es el anillo y tú te ves encantador Jacob_— respondí y bese rápidamente sus labios para separarme en un segundo, después corrí hacia el coche y él me siguió enseguida mientras respondía un "creo que es por la corbata" y sonreía _

**Bella POV **

Eran las 5:45, Jacob Black tenia quince minutos para traer a mi Nessie a casa, yo misma iría por ella si fuese necesario, me preocupaba la actitud de Jacob, pero aun más la actitud de Edward hacia Jacob y todo el misticismo que eso ocasionaba me hacía sentirme ansiosa.

Alice terminaba de arreglar las escaleras, solo ultimando detalles, cuando su mirada se puso en blanco, unos segundos después agitó su cabeza y se giro hacia Edward, inmediatamente detecte la pequeña conversación que llevaban y decidí ser partícipe…

—¿Pueden decirme de una vez que pasa?— _demandé, Alice hizo una mueca y después se rio de forma cantarina, entonces agitó el rostro y literalmente desapareció del lugar…_

—En unos segundos lo sabrás… solo promete una cosa ¿está bien?—_me dijo él acercándose y abrazándome por la cintura, yo asentí automáticamente_— no los juzgues rápidamente, tengo un plan y créeme que me preocupa tanto como a ti, solo ten presentes mis palabras , ¿lo prometes?

—¿Aun cuando no tengo ni la más idea de lo que dices?

—Aun asi…

—Esta bien…lo intentaré_— dije entonces él se acercó y comenzó a besarme, por minutos olvide mi ansiedad y solo me concentre en Edward…el sabia como distraerme, entonces escuché como un automóvil se estacionaba frente a la casa, era Renesme y Jacob quienes charlaban animadamente _

—Vamos…ellos quieren charlar con nosotros, bueno Nessie quiere mostrarte algo…— _me dijo Edward separándose y tomando mi mano para guiarme hasta la sala donde ellos nos esperaban_

Entramos y Jacob inmediatamente se puso de pie para saludarme, _"demasiado generoso"_ pensé y levante una ceja

—¿Nessie…? — _pregunté al verla nerviosa, mi mente comenzaba a formar todo tipo de ridículas teorías…¿la sorpresa incluía Jake y a Nessie?, entonces me llevo a la más absurda de todas… Jacob pidiendo la mano de Nessie, me reí ante la idea que mi mentecilla creó_

—Mama…veras, yo…Jake— _decía ella nerviosa entonces Jake tomo su mano, apoyándola, y entonces pensé en aquellas series televisivas en las que la hija con su novio hablaban con los padres en una situación como esta…oh no…la idea ya no sonaba tan alocada como en un principio, "no Jacob Black, no a mi pequeña…" pensé instantáneamente y sisee , entonces Edward tomo mi mano _

—Lo prometiste… ¿Nessie?— _Edward dijo, entonces ella levantó su mano simplemente, y lo entendí al ver __**eso**__ que confirmaba mis locas teorías…_

—¿Renesme? , ¿Jake? — _pregunté y ellos asintieron, en todo mi tiempo como vampiro jamás sentí la necesidad de necesitar algo como un soporte para no derribarme…ahora era un buen momento, entonces Edward se abrazo de mi cintura y puso su cabeza en mi hombro_

—¿Qué piensas Bella?—_ preguntó él en mi oído, yo no podía hablar…_

—¿mama? — ¿Bella? — _escuche a Jacob y a Renesme decir después de unos minutos _

—Denme un segundo— _alcance a pronunciar recordando las palabras de Edward , el había dicho que tenía un plan, entonces observe el rostro de Renesme, ahora se veía preocupada, forcé a mi mente a pensar objetivamente "bien, no significa que tenga que alejarla de mi ahora…¿cierto?, además, este debería de ser un dia especial para ella, y tu comportamiento de madre sobreprotectora lo está arruinando Bella, vamos, responde algo lo que sea…" pensé _

—Bella… — _dijo Edward una vez más en mi oído, entonces me gire una vez hacia Renesme y solté a Edward, di un paso hacia adelante y la estreche_

—Espero eso te haga feliz Renesme, te quiero… no se que mas decir — _le dije al oído e increíblemente logre fingir una sonrisa, ella inmediatamente se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo_

—Lo hace , eso es lo único que necesitaba escuchar, te quiero mama_— me dijo y se soltó un poco, Edward se acercó y la abrazo, entonces mi buen amigo "roba hijas" se quedo inmóvil, no decía nada… _

—Jacob… mas te vale que…

—Lo sé "Que la haga feliz si no quiero que cada uno de mis huesos terminen como alimento para gato"…Bella lo haré— _dijo el terminando la frase por mí, entonces abrió sus brazos, yo suspire y me acerque_— no tiene porque ser pronto Bella, no tengo ninguna prisa, ella es tuya…— _me dijo al oído e inmediatamente fui yo la que se tranquilizo devolviéndole el abrazo completamente…bueno tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo requerido_

—Hey…Bella, mis huesos— _dijo el quejándose, yo sonreí finalmente_

—Hey Nessie porque no vas con Alice, tal vez puedes preguntarle si es seguro que Jacob se encuentre presente cuando Rose se entere…— _dijo Edward riéndose entonces ella asintió llevándose a Jacob de la mano, mientras desaparecían podía sentir las manos de Edward en mis brazos _— ¿ahora lo entiendes? , lamento no haberte comentado, Jacob me hizo prometer…

—Edward…ella solo tiene nueve años…— _le dije_— es mi pequeña…

—Lo sé, pero como Jacob dijo, no hay prisa, si le di permiso es porque sabía sus intenciones, el solo quería darle un regalo que no olvidaría esta tarde…créeme si no hubiera sabido eso desde el principio, a la primera insinuación le hubiera roto los huesos, la tendremos por siempre…eso no cambiara jamás Bella

—¿Crees que Rosalie pueda ayudarnos?, un ligero cardenal mínimo, una pierna rota…el chico es fuerte— _dije bromeando, bueno un poco… ahora aceptaba el hecho de que este momento llegaría , por lo menos tendría años…con suerte décadas para aceptarlo por completo y acostumbrarme a la idea _

—No contaría mucho con eso, no después de ver la cara de Nessie…pero todavía tenemos a Charlie, aunque saldría más lastimado él , con un poco de suerte trae el revólver…— _dijo el también bromeando, papa llegaría mañana, el había aceptado la idea de que Renesme era la persona más especial y única que existía, y aunque los Volturis no estaban mas, el no hizo pregunta alguna cuando lo visitamos un mes después de regresar de Italia, la idea de tenernos una vez más le era suficiente, por lo que las explicaciones salieron sobrando…_

Los invitados habían comenzado a llegar , Alice e incluso sorpresivamente Rosalie estaban entusiasmadas con la noticia de Renesme, más de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado esperar… contaba con Rose, pero al fin termine aceptándolo, Emmett no dejaba de bromear con Jacob, llego un momento en que tuve que detenerlo, Jacob estuvo a punto de entrar en fase por sus bromas, Jasper no alcanzaba a controlar todas las emociones que se desarrollaban en ese momento, cuando me gire buscando a Renesme la vi charlando feliz con su mejor amiga, la saludé con la mano y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward.

**Renesme POV **

—Creo que Bella te llama — _señalo Annie mientras se giraba hacia "mi hermana", entonces vi a mama saludándome con la mano, yo regrese el saludo sonriendo_

—Solo quería saludarme_…— le dije y me gire hacia mi amiga que observaba mi mano con los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa, inmediatamente escondí mi mano_

—¿Nessie?, ¿Qué era eso…?, ¿Jake?_— preguntó ella, yo no sabía que contestar, no era algo que quería que todos supieran ahora, entonces me acerque a ella y le dije muy bajo_

—Prometo contártelo después— _ella asintió y entonces yo tomé el anillo y lo guarde en un pequeño bolsillo que llevaba al cuello _

—Pero tienes que hacerlo pronto…¡wow! — _dijo ella mas emocionada incluso que yo, sonreí ante su respuesta…_

Mientras las luces cambiaban al ritmo de la música pude observar una figura que se acercaba de forma graciosa, asomándose detrás de Annie, era Alice, ella tomo de los hombros a Annie y le susurró _"¡Annie!, escuche que el chico de la banda quiere conocerte, porque no te acercas"_ dijo Alice sonriendo, mi amiga se ruborizo y después sonrió, se giro hacia mí como pidiendo mi permiso para dejarme sola, entonces Alice volvió a hablarle _"yo me quedo con ella, anda ve, ve"_ , ella asintió buscando espacios entre la gente y desapareció en la multitud

—¿Qué sucede?— _pregunte al ver que en realidad lo que Alice pedía era charlar a solas conmigo _

—¿no puedo solo querer charlar contigo?—_pregunto ella haciendo un puchero, entonces sonreí y le pase un brazo por lo hombros _

—Claro que puedes Alice— _le dije , entonces ella soltó una risita cantarina y agito un poco la cabeza _

—Tienes razón … de hecho quiero contarte algo, ven sígueme— _dijo ella llevándome hacia la salida, yo le seguí _

—¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿una sorpresa?— _pregunte mientras nos alejábamos, ella asintió_—, ¿buena o mala? —_añadí _

—Creo que muy buena para ti — _respondió ella sonriendo, entonces sentí como aparecían mis padres, Jake y toda nuestra familia, los invitados humanos ni siquiera habían percibido nuestra ausencia _

—¿Qué pasa Alice?— _preguntó Carlisle, al parecer todos habían sido avisados por la pequeña Alice _

—invitados… _— dijo ella sonriendo, entonces sentí a Jacob a mi lado en una actitud defensiva, tome su mano y lo tranquilice _

—¿Qué clase de invitados?—_preguntó Jasper angustiado _

—Tranquilo Jazz, invitados que no causaran problemas

—Ya diles Alice, se sentirán mejor si lo haces, especialmente Nessie — _dijo papa_

—Creo que de hecho ya lo arruine, se supone que era una sorpresa Nessie — _dijo ella , entonces agudice mis sentidos al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos recorriendo el bosque que se dirigían hacia acá, todos lo percibieron y a pesar de lo que había dicho Alice, ellos volvieron a posicionarse defensivamente _

Las ramas de los arboles frente a nosotros comenzaron a moverse, entonces una figura masculina comenzó a asomarse entre los arboles hasta que pude reconocerle

—¿Arjen?— _dije y el levanto su rostro sonriendo, levanto sus manos saludando y entonces percibí que otra persona estaba detrás de él, la melena rubia ahora se separaba un poco de él, Jane ahora nos saludaba con una sonrisa también _

—Creí que sería una sorpresa…¿Alice?— _dijo Arjen girándose hacia esta y entonces ella solo levanto sus ojos como si no supiera de lo que mi amigo estaba hablando _

—Bienvenidos chicos—_dijo Carlisle amablemente, en cuanto me gire hacia Arjen el ya estaba frente a mí con los brazos extendidos _

—¿me extrañaste hermanita?— _preguntó el, inmediatamente Jacob soltó mi mano y dio un paso hacia tras sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y estreche a Arjen, mi mejor amigo había regresado, ahora mi día era perfecto…_

—Regresaste… ¿Por qué no volviste a comunicarte?— _dije un minuto después golpeándolo en el hombro, él solo sonrió… _

—Vamos adentro, la fiesta no puede estar sin sus anfitriones ¿cierto?— _dijo papa a mi familia, todos asintieron y lo siguieron de regreso a la fiesta_— vamos Jake— _agregó él y Jacob asintió _

—Hay mucho que contarte, lamento haberme alejado…— _dijo mi amigo algo triste_

—Solo bromeaba, después de todo decidiste venir hoy, gracias…

—¿Sabes?, fue idea de Jane

—¿Jane?.... gracias — _dije _

—Sabía que los haría felices_— dijo ella sonriendo, aunque aun era extraño adaptarse a su cálida mirada y a su sonrisa, la verdad era que habíamos llegado a generar un grado de amistad desde el día que salvó mi vida, ella había llegado justo a tiempo para detener a mis agresores, y ella estaba agradecida con nosotros por haber ayudado a Arjen, la relación se había convertido en algo más que conveniencia, ya había estima de por medio…_

—Veo que llevas muy bien la caza— _le dije al ver sus ojos que ahora brillaban, ya no eran carmesí, ahora un color parecido al topacio los adornaba, ahora se podía ver "vida" en sus ojos y no solo sufrimiento y miedo… _

—Arjen ha cuidado muy bien que no falle a la regla, todavía es algo difícil, pero puedo contenerme...

—Me alegra escuchar eso… — _entonces escuche como el ruido de los asistentes a la fiesta aumentaba de repente, automáticamente me giré hacia la casa_

—Nessie es tu fiesta, deberías estar en ella, nosotros regresaremos…

—¿se van?— _pregunté triste, apenas y habíamos charlado un par de minutos_—esperen, vengan conmigo, Jane puede contenerse, y estamos aquí para cuidarla, quiero que estén conmigo… ¿chicos que dicen?— _les dije_

—No creo que sea..— _empezó Jane_

—Confió en ti, vamos, quisiera mezclarme con humanos, solo hay un pequeño detalle… ¿Qué hay de los que me conocen Nessie?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran a mi cambio?

—Vamos, ya pensaremos en algo, ¿traes tus gafas?— _le dije, lo único que podría llamar la atención para aquellos que lo conocieron como humano eran sus ojos, que ya no eran grises, el busco entre su gabardina y saco una pequeña caja_ — bien… entonces síganme, Annie estará muy feliz de volver a verte— _le dije_

—¿Annie está aquí?— _pregunto el emocionado_

—¿Quién es Annie?— _pregunto celosa Jane , ambos nos reímos , Arjen tomo a Jane de la mano con seguridad y comenzamos a avanzar _

Entramos e inmediatamente unos cuantos rostros se giraron ante mi amigo y su compañera, parecían un par de modelos, al menos para los humanos, las chicas comenzaban a formar rumores, y los chicos querían conocer a Jane, quien se veía nerviosa por la forma en que la gente la observaba, no era miedo…era admiración

—Como cambian las cosas cuando eres un… bueno, recuerdo que esas chicas — _dijo el cerca de mi oído señalando al grupo de chicas que literalmente se lo comían con la mirada_— hacían mi vida imposible cuando estuve aquí…antes— _dijo el refiriéndose a su humanidad, les brindo una sonrisa y escuchamos como la velocidad de sus corazones se disparaba hasta alcanzar niveles peligrosos, entonces Arjen de repente se giro a Jane y la beso frente a ellas, ella ni siquiera lo vio venir, pero no lo rechazo…_

—Eso fue algo cruel— _le dije riendo, al ver como las chicas de repente avergonzadas esquivaban nuestras miradas y se perdían entre la gente_

—Ahora estamos iguales— _dijo el sonriendo, nos giramos y de repente una figura choco contra nosotros, era Annie _

—Nessie, ¿Dónde te metiste?, te estaba buscando— _dijo ella aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Arjen, a veces era algo despistada, entonces sonreí y moví mis ojos en dirección hacia Arjen, ella se giro hacia él y después de tres minutos…exactamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro_

—¿Arjen?—_dijo ella, había notado los cambios perfectamente, por eso no lo ubicaba, pero ella lo conocía mejor que los presentes en la fiesta, Arjen sonrió y abrió sus brazos _

—Hey Annie— _dijo él y la abrazo, ella tembló un poco al sentir el contacto con su piel fría y se soltaron _

—¿Cómo es que…?, ¿Dónde…?, ¿Cuándo…?— _dijo mi amiga confundida_

—Es una larga historia, lo importante es que ahora estamos los tres, un buen regalo de graduación ¿no es cierto Ann?— _le dije tratando de evadir sus preguntas_

—El mejor de todos, has cambiado Arjen, te sienta bien sea lo que sea que hayas hecho…— _dijo ella sonriendo, y algo avergonzada al final_

—Ann ella es Jane, mi pareja— _dijo Arjen presentándole a Jane, ella sonrió…aunque pude ver que no era tan de su agrado, a ninguna le encantaba la idea de estrechar sus manos, a Arjen y a mi solo nos dio un poco de risa, decidimos aliviar la tensión y comenzamos a charlar de nuestros días en la escuela, poco a poco Ann pareció olvidar su aparente "enamoramiento instantáneo" hacia Arjen, solo había sido por su parte vampírica, esa parte que siempre atraía a los humanos y recordó a su amigo solamente… _

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que todos los invitados se retiraran finalmente a sus casas, Ann fue la última en retirarse, charlamos sobre la universidad, y Annie planteo lo bueno que seria que los tres estuviéramos juntos una vez más, Arjen le había respondido que no planeaba tomar estudios por una temporada, pero Anne siguió insistiendo hasta que finalmente el prometió pensarlo, sabía que solo lo hacía para que ella se sintiera mejor.

—Creo que será mejor que duermas, te ves cansada— _me dijo mi amigo, después de que todos se habían ido habíamos empezado una charla que llevaba aproximadamente tres horas, no parábamos de reír y yo escuchaba sus aventuras atentamente, mi mejor amigo se había convertido en alguien muy interesante_

—¿Cómo es que te ves cansada?— _preguntó Jane de repente_ — creí que serias como nosotros cuando…

—Lo sé— _le interrumpí_ — estamos algo sorprendidos, Carlisle dice que mi crecimiento fue tan rápido los últimos años, que ahora yo… estoy detenida en una fase, no he crecido pero mis funciones vitales siguen ahí, aun late mi corazón, y aun puedo alimentarme de comida humana, sin dejar el hecho de que puedo dormir… aunque creo que no quisiera eso ahora— _suspiré_— el abuelo cree que tardare algo de tiempo antes de alcanzar a completar la transformación…

—Estas detenida… ¿Cómo Jacob?— _preguntó Arjen sorprendido, y recordé a mi Jake, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?, ¿Dónde se había metido?... me sentí fatal, hoy había sido un día especial para él y aquí estaba yo, charlando con alguien más en vez de estar a su lado… _

—¿Nessie? — _dijo mi amigo_— ¿pasa algo?, ve a descansar, no nos iremos…— _prometió el _

—Pueden quedarse aquí…— _les sugerí, no quería que hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que se fueran y rompiera a su promesa_

—Iremos a cazar, regresaremos por la mañana…en unas cuantas horas— _dijo él y se levantó junto con Jane, me ofreció su mano y me levantó, le estreche y en unos segundos ellos habían desaparecido_

No escuchaba a nadie dentro de casa, supuse que todos se habían marchado para alimentarse, habían estado en contacto con el aroma de los humanos por mucho tiempo y supuse que eso los había llevado a cazar, pensé en Jake, e inmediatamente supe donde podría estar ahora, camine en dirección a la cima de la montaña, cuando cruce el bosque vi el claro donde sabia que lo encontraría, la enorme luna llena alumbraba todo el paisaje y lo vi, estaba sentado recargando sus manos en el frio césped mientras observaba la noche, me acerque intentando no alarmarlo de mi presencia, sin mucho éxito

—¿Cómo ha estado el final de la fiesta?— _dijo él y se giro un poco hacia mi cuando yo ya estaba a punto de tocar sus hombros, suspiré y me senté a su lado, el paso rápidamente un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él , no se escuchaba resentimiento en su voz, aun se veía tranquilo y sus ojos aun brillaban como en la tarde_

—Ha estado bien… te extrañe, solo eso…— _le dije y me recargue en su hombro el puso su mentón sobre mi cabeza y suspiro _

—Creí que querías pasar tiempo con el chico después de todo tenían mucho que charlar…

—Gracias Jake, lamento…

—No hay nada porque disculparse, te ves cansada— _me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza, aunque mis bostezos y mi respiración me contradecían _

—Solo unos minutos mas— _dije y levante mi rostro para besarle, el sonrió y se acerco también_

—Duramos unos minutos así hasta que el sueño me venció, recargue mi cabeza en sus rodilla y el puso su chaqueta sobre mí, solo se dedico a cuidarme mientras yo caía en sueño profundo…

—Descansa mi Nessie— _dijo el besando mi cabello _

—Te quiero mi Jacob —_ le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos _

**Bella POV **

Regresamos a casa un par de horas después, necesitaba alimentarme, y Edward pensó que era una buena idea después de todo lo que había pasado en este día, además de la visita de mi padre por la mañana, por seguridad teníamos que tomar las precauciones necesarias

—¿Cómo lo estas llevando? — _preguntó Edward, preguntándome por Nessie y su nueva noticia _

—Estaré bien — _le dije sinceramente, ya había pensado con detenimiento y ahora solo me encontraba feliz porque ella se sintiera de la misma manera, además tenía años por delante a su lado, no dejaría que Jacob me la arrebataría próximamente…_

—Me alegra escucharlo, ¿quieres que vayamos a buscarle?

—Me sentiría más tranquila

—Vamos

—Corrimos siguiendo su rastro, cuando cruzamos la cima de la montaña vimos la sombra de Jacob y de mi pequeña recostada en sus piernas, se veía realmente tranquila, Jacob la cuidaba y ella se sentía bien donde se encontraba… una onda de calidez inundo mi pecho

—¿crees que deberíamos llevarla a casa?— _me dijo Edward en un susurro_

—Creo que ya la están cuidando, dejémosle esta noche… _— le dije y Edward paso sus manos por mi cintura y me estrecho _— solo cuida sus pensamientos ¿quieres?— _agregué _

—El lobo sabe cómo comportarse Bella…— _dijo el sonriendo_— vamos a casa— _susurró en mi oído_

…

Al siguiente día papa llego muy temprano con Seth, quien ahora había ocupado mi lugar y se le veía cada vez más unido a mi padre, Sue se había quedado para cuidar de Leah quien hace un año había decidido tomar la sugerencia de Jacob y finalmente había terminado por aceptar a Embry, tenían pocos meses de haberse unido como pareja, habíamos incluso sido invitados a la celebración…una familia de vampiros invitada a una boda de lobos…¿pueden creerlo?, pues había pasado, y había sido Leah la que nos había invitado personalmente, estaba muy agradecida con Carlisle, y nuestras diferencias fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente nos acepto como… bueno, tal vez no como los mejores amigos, pero nos tomaba como seres "humanos" de su agrado, Seth aun vivía con Sue y Charlie y empezaría la universidad en un año más, a diferencia de Seth, Leah había decidido junto con Embry a no transformarse más, abandonar la inmortalidad, y ahora se observaban los resultados de esa decisión, Leah podía estar tranquila ahora, ella había sido capaz de realizar su sueño, uno que Jacob nos confeso hace poco tiempo al darnos la noticia de que ella seria madre, es por eso que Sue no la dejaba sola ni un momento…

Cuando Charlie se entero de lo que Jacob había pedido a Renesme estuve a punto de apostar porque haría lo que Edward había dicho, le dispararía, pero no…también mi padre había sido absorbido por su pequeña historia y ahora incluso les deseaba suerte, al parecer esa confianza ciega en Jake aun no había muerto del todo para él, _"Cuídala muchacho, no entiendo mucho…y no quiero hacerlo pero se cuanto te preocupas por ella, ¿Qué puedo hacer ante eso Bells? "_ había dicho mi padre. Mama tuvo una reacción similar a la que tuvo en mi caso, solo que ella agregó algo como _"me empiezo a sentir muy vieja"_ dijo ella sonriendo…

**Renesme POV **

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que los abuelos se habían marchado, nuestras pertenencias ya estaban en nuestra casa en la universidad, Jacob se había adelantado para conseguir un departamento cercano a casa hace un par de días, le extrañaba pero sabía que lo vería en unas horas, Arjen y Jane no se habían marchado tal como lo habían prometido, pero sabía que hoy seria ese día, hoy dejaríamos la casa y ellos tomarían su camino una vez mas

—Nessie despierta, despierta_— escuche la voz cantarina de tía Alice mientras con su mano me hacia cosquillas _

—Vamos Alice, un par de minutos… — _pedí _

—Si te despiertas ahora dejare que conduzcas mi auto hasta la mitad del camino_— dijo tía Rose de repente, después de que habíamos regresado, finalmente ella me había enseñado a conducir, y había adquirido un gusto parecido al que ella tenía con los autos, ahora entendía su pasión por ellos, levante la sabana con la que tapaba mi rostro y la observé _

—¿hablas en serio?— _dije y ella asintió sonriendo _— está bien ustedes ganan, en un minuto estaré con ustedes…—_ les dije y ellas desaparecieron con una sonrisa en tu rostro "te lo dije, ahora paga" escuche a tía Rose decir _

—Me levanté y descubrí que los abuelos se habían adelantado, Alice y tío Jasper ahora estaban en sus autos listos para partir junto con Tía Rose que ahora viajaba en la camioneta de tío Emmett…

—¡Arjen!— _grito tía Alice llamando la atención de mi amigo, el se acercó a la ventana del auto y ella le entregó un paquete, su rostro al igual que el mío demostró que no teníamos la menor idea de lo que significaba_

—He…gracias— _dijo él, ella sonrió y entonces los dos autos arrancaron y se perdieron en la autopista _

—¿Qué es eso?— _pregunté _

—Ni idea… — _dijo el_

—Ábrelo… _— le dije curiosa_

—Nessie, vamos…— _dijo papa con las llaves del coche de tía Rose en la mano, como invitándome a tomarlas, yo sonreí instantáneamente _

—Supongo que nos veremos pronto…— _me giré hacia Arjen ahora cabizbaja_

—Porque no ves lo que te dio Alice…— _dijo Jane de repente sonriendo…ambos la miramos interrogantes , ella sabía algo que nosotros no sabíamos, entonces Arjen tomo el paquete, y vio una etiqueta "De: Alice y Jane" decía esta , el se giro hacia ella con una ceja levantada y abrió el paquete, abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente se giró a abrazar a Jane_

—¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?— _entonces saco un papel y me lo entregó…era una solicitud aceptada para la universidad _— ¿tu… irán con nosotros?— _pregunte algo sorprendida pero feliz _

—Creí que es lo que querías…creí que te haría feliz, además el mundo puede esperar…— _dijo Jane hacia Arjen, este se acerco una vez mas y la levanto del suelo abrazándola mientras besaba su frente_

—He chicos…no quisiera interrumpir, tomen…—_dije entregándole las llaves del auto de tía Rose que papa me había lanzado unos segundos antes_— yo iré con mis padres, cuiden al bebe de Rose— _les dije sonriendo_

—Nos veremos en un rato— _dijo él _

—Estoy segura de que así será…— _le dije y corrí hacia el auto con mis padres _

Subí una vez más a la parte de atrás como solía hacerlo cuando íbamos a la escuela, dimos un último vistazo a la casa y papa arrancó el auto

—Me empieza a preocupar que nuestras mudanzas afecten a Nessie, leí en alguna parte que a edades tempranas la gente que se muda tiene más probabilidades de desarrollar actitudes problemáticas— _escuche a mama decir, preocupada por mi reacción ante el futuro que nos ofrecía nuestra vida, una vida donde no podíamos permanecer en un sitio por mucho tiempo…_

—Bella, es nuestra naturaleza, si pudiéramos quedarnos en algún lugar…

—No me preocupa, no si estamos juntos, además no encajo en el modelo convencional de "edad temprana" mama— _lo interrumpí riéndome_

—¿sabes que así será de ahora en adelante cierto?— _preguntó papa_

—Cuento con eso, recorrer el mundo por siempre, nuevas aventuras, nuevos destinos… y siempre a su lado, no puedo esperar a que pase_— les dije emocionada_

—Tienes razón Renes…Nessie— _corrigió mama_— no es tan malo ¿cierto?, no si estamos juntos…

—Por siempre— _agregó papa_

**FIN**

**Nota**:

Chicos y Chicas, finalmente lo he terminado… perdón por la tardanza, tuve un severo bloqueo…simplemente no podía escribir más de un párrafo, hasta hace unos días logre terminar la mitad, y es hoy cuando finalmente lo terminé…

Bueno no me queda más que agradecerles por seguir esta historia, espero les haya gustado y si algún día me animo a escribir algo mas, ojala pueda contar con su opinión…

Un abrazo enorme, les quiere

**Vyanka **

**Si pueden dejar un comentario estaría agradecida, espero nos leamos pronto, un abrazo y gracias por todos los comentarios que han dejado a través de la historia, los tengo presentes a todos**


End file.
